MEMORIAS borradas
by CieloCriss
Summary: La humanidad ha olvidado la existencia del Mundo Digital. ¿Acaso los elegidos también?, Secuela de FUSION PROHIBIDA y mi versión de la continuación de 02 EPÍLOGO ARRIBA. FIC TERMINADO EN ABRIL DEL 2005.
1. Capítulo 1 La maldad que se fue

MEMORIAS borradas  
  
Por CIELOCRISS  
  
--*--*--  
  
Introducción:  
  
Para que el lector pueda comprender mejor esta historia, será mejor aclarar algunas cosas, de modo que la lectura se facilite.  
Este fanfic es futurista y está basado en las series : Digimon 01 y 02, /especialmente en el epílogo de zero two/; es una secuela de "Fusión Prohibida", por lo que es recomendable leer antes aquella historia para disfrutar más ésta, claro que no es primordial al 100%; por ello, y para evitarles molestias, he aquí una pequeña síntesis.  
  
Resumen de Fusión Prohibida:   
  
25 años habían pasado desde que la Tierra y el Mundo Digital se habían unido, y más que celebrar las bodas de plata, habían aumentado los problemas, porque debemos tomar en cuenta que en ambos bandos habían ambiciones e ideas diferentes; algunos humanos tomaron a los digimons como mascotas y animales; los digimons terminaron por ver en los hombres a un enemigo cazador e interesado. Por esos problemas y porque se acercaba la destrucción, los dioses Digimon optaron por hacer cumplir las escrituras y realizar la llamada: Fusión Prohibida, la cual, consistía en fusionar todas las base de datos de digimons con los espíritus de los emblemas de los elegidos, si esa fusión se realizaba, sería el fin del mundo (tanto del real como el digital). Es por ello, que después de muchas luchas, los elegidos y sus hijos lograron evitar la Fusión Prohibida, pero al acabar la batalla, tuvieron que separarse de los digimons: la puerta se había cerrado, y ellos, a consecuencia de las escrituras, habían perdido la MEMORIA.  
  
A partir de ese hecho, me tomé la libertad de escribir una secuela, que está situada un año y fracción después de aquella aventura (2028); en ella trataré de enfocarme en lo que ha sido de los elegidos y su descendencia. (Lo principal es tomar en cuenta que los recuerdos sobre digimons y el Mundo Digital no existen en los elegidos y en toda la humanidad).  
  
Por cierto: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, escribo sólo por diversión.   
  
--*--*--  
  
Elévate al cielo y traspasa fronteras, has llover esencias prohibidas e inúndalas de magia gris... Aterriza en el Mundo Real, introdúcete en él, domínale el alma y hazme volver... pues mientras siga olvidando, lo haré perecer.  
  
--*--*--  
  
  
MEMORIAS borradas.  
  
  
Capítulo 1 **La maldad que se fue**  
  
  
Morado. Ese era el color que el niño obtenía al mezclar el negro azuloso de la noche con el rojo de la sangre; al imaginar la mezcla, tembló involuntariamente y estrelló con furia su puño en la pared, con eso quería poner un alto a sus pensamientos, por lo menos, debía dejar de tener miedo.  
  
-¡Malditos recuerdos! - exclamó tartamudeando - ¿Será que no olvido porque sigo temiendo?  
  
Se dejó caer en su cama y suspiró quejándose por el golpe anteriormente sufrido (bueno... él mismo se lo había causado).  
Ahora sonrió con tristeza y cerró sus celestes ojos, que eran el mejor adorno de su fresco rostro juvenil.  
  
-No importa si recuerdo... al menos no fue un sueño; no lo aluciné.  
  
--(Restrospección/Flash back/)--  
  
  
La noche llega espiando al día, en el ocaso se funden, como si hicieran el amor. Al final gana la oscuridad, pero en el otro round, llamado amanecer, gana la luz. Es que es como todo: el mal gana cuando el bien pierde y el bien triunfa sobre las tinieblas cuando lo malo desaparece.  
  
Takeru Takaishi caminaba por las nocturnas calles de Odaiba, tenía las manos ocupadas, pues sostenía fraternalmente a sus dos varones. A la izquierda iba Seiyuro, su primogénito, un niño de 13 años cuyo carácter era una balanza extraña entre el ingenio amistoso y la bondad sincera. A la derecha, y como si fuera la otra cara de la moneda, un pacífico hombrecito de ojos tristes y sonrisa lejana se aferraba casi por obligación a su mano adulta, era Toshiro Sugiyama Yagami, el hijo de su amada esposa, Hikari.  
  
  
-No me gusta caminar en la oscuridad - dijo el canela niño de pronto, tratando de no verse afligido o preocupado.  
  
-¿Te da miedo, Toshiro? - indagó Seiyuro, con ironía - Estás muy grande para temerle a la oscuridad.  
  
-No temo a la oscuridad, Sei - contestó el hijo de Kari, con melancolía - Le tengo miedo a las Tinieblas.  
  
"¿Las Tinieblas?" pensó Takeru al escucharlos; esa frase se le metió a la mente y se escondió en un rincón lejano, después sonrió, olvidando esa oración sin verbo.  
  
-No te preocupes, Toshi, prometo cuidarlos - tranquilizó TK.  
  
Toshiro, aunque asintió, quedó inconforme, parecía angustiado por algo inexplicable, tal vez tenía un presentimiento. Doblaron la siguiente esquina, se oía el **cri cri** de los grillos, el ruido de las alcantarillas nocturnas que goteaban agua envenenada de porquería, se escuchaban muchas cosas, todas sin importancia, pero amigas de la luna... fue ahí cuando comenzó todo.  
  
El aire estaba frío y cargaba polvo, junto con hojas; ese viento se estrelló en la nunca del joven Toshiro, pero no, ¡No era sólo un soplido!, lo que él sentía era algo sólido apuntar a su cuello, algo más frío y sombrío que el viento, algo que emitía un sonido disparejo, horrible... al tacto descubrió, que era un arma la que tocaba a su cuerpo.  
  
Lo detuvieron a la fuerza y soltó la mano de su padrastro Takaishi, le jalaron el cabello y lo hicieron gritar, aunque tenuemente.  
Takeru volteó inmediatamente junto con su hijo, y observaron cómo un hombre ya anciano, amenazaba de muerte a su hijastro, ¡Qué va!, a su hijo (al menos de corazón).  
  
-¡Toshiro! - gritó Seiyuro, bastante impresionado, intentó correr para ayudarlo, pero su papá lo sostuvo, impidiéndole seguir.  
  
-Takeru Takaishi... ¡Te voy a matar! - avisó el asesino, con voz chillona y maligna, apretando con fuerza a su pequeña víctima.  
  
TK respiró con trabajo, estaba asustado y nervioso; sacó de su traje todas su pertenencias y las arrojó al suelo.  
  
-Es... todo lo que traigo - dijo tratando de verse sereno, ¡Debía proteger a los chicos!. "No entiendo" pensó "¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?"  
  
-¡Sabes que eso no quiero, te necesito a ti!  
  
-Te daré lo que gustes - replicó el escritor Takaishi, con una confusión angustiante - pero suelta al niño, por favor, él no tiene que ver en esto.  
  
-¡Cállate, o también lo mato!  
  
-¡Papá, haz algo, van a matar a Toshi! - exclamó Sei, totalmente horrorizado - Te-ten-go miedo.  
  
-Nadie va a matar a nadie, hijo - trató de calmar Takeru, dando un paso al frente.  
  
-¡Alto!, no te acerques sin avisar, o lo mato, juro que lo aniquilo - avisó el enemigo.  
  
Toshiro estaba paralizado y sin capacidad de hablar, su piel perdía cada vez más color, y sus ojos lloraban sin parpadear.  
  
-Lo has dicho, me quieres a mí, deja a mi niño en paz... mira, hagamos un intercambio.  
  
-¡No, papá! - rogó Seiyuro - ¡Nos va a matar de cualquier manera!  
  
-Sei, tranquilízate -ordenó TK , luego volteó hacia el hombre - Y bien, ¿Qué dices?  
  
-De acuerdo, después de todo, el que debe de morir eres tú, como lo hizo tu estúpido ángel esperanzado.  
  
"¿Ángel esperanzado?, ¿Mi ángel?, ¿Acaso tengo yo uno?, ¿Quién es este sujeto que dice tantas cosas sobre mí?"  
  
-Primero deja al niño, si no lo haces, no iré hacia ti.  
  
-¡No pongas condiciones, esperanzado!, que puedo matarte desde lejos, y así, hacer brillar una doceava parte de las tinieblas.  
  
El viejo de pelo gris y ojeras verdes, soltó a Toshiro, que se desvaneció en el acto.  
  
-¡Toshi! - dijo Sei, cada vez más paranoico - ¡No te desmayes!  
  
Takeru comenzó a avanzar.  
  
-Escucha, no sé quien seas, entiendo que puedes matarme, pero, por favor, deja a los niños huir, me quieres a mí, no a ellos.  
  
-Como gustes, la vida de esos chiquillos no me interesa.  
  
El rubio Takaishi se hincó ante su hijo Seiyuro, le acarició la cabellera dorada y le ordenó cariñosamente:  
  
-Coge a Toshi y vete.  
  
-No, no me iré.  
  
-No va a pasarme nada.  
  
-¡No digas mentiras!, ¡Te van a matar!  
  
-Me harás caso y cuidarás a la familia, ¿Comprendes?, saca a Toshiro de aquí, ¡Obedece, Seiyuro! .  
  
El niño asintió inconforme, su padre lo besó en la frente. Pero la paciencia del asesino se agotaba, y para asustarlos, hizo disparar su láser diabólico.  
  
-¡Apúrense!  
  
-Ya... ya voy - respondió TK, poniéndose de pie, no pensaba en que estaba por morir, mucho menos analizaba que nunca más volvería ver a Kari; mejor actuaba sin reflexionar - Los niños se irán, no les hagas daño.  
  
El hombre agarró a Takeru bruscamente, dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse. Sei los miraba, estaban despareciendo, el pánico lo emborrachaba de impotencia, ¿Qué clase de hijo era él?, ¡Estaba abandonando a su padre!, no pudo contra esos sentimientos, no pudo permitir que lo mataran, ¡No sería algo digno de un Takaishi!  
  
Se armó de valor milagrosamente y se puso a correr sin importarle su vida, iba a rescatar a su padre... tenía la impresión de haberlo hecho antes. Todo fue muy rápido, y los adultos no cayeron en cuenta del ataque de Sei.  
El vástago de TK saltó hacia el tipo, encaramándose en su espalda.  
  
-¡Perdóname Papá, voy a desobedecer! - gritó seguro de sacrificarse, seguro de ser un hijo digno.  
  
El maleante trató de quitarse al niño, y mientras eso ocurría, el creativo de Sei, le robó el láser que llevaba como arma.  
"Lo tengo" se dijo, mostrando la primera sonrisa de esos escalofriantes minutos. Se soltó y rodó en el suelo, inmediatamente se puso de pie, y con las manos temblorosas, apuntó al blanco.  
  
-¡No te vuelvas a meter con mi padre! - imperó furioso, el miedo ahora era ira.  
  
-¡Sei! - exclamó Takeru, sonriendo con orgullo, admirado totalmente del acto heroico de su hijo.  
  
-¡Mocoso!, suelta eso, tú no te atreves a matarme.  
  
-¡Claro que sí!, te voy a matar.  
  
Takeru se alejó de agresor, caminó hacia Seiyuro.  
  
-Hijo, dame el láser - pidió.  
  
-No, papá. Antes, lo voy a matar - agregó Sei, con una luz rencorosa... Seiyuro estaba convencido de asesinar.  
  
-¡Suéltala, Sei! ¡Esa no es la solución!  
  
-Ya dije que lo voy a matar, papá - dijo traumatizado, haciendo temblar al mal - ¡Vaya!, ahora tiemblas - le dijo al ojeroso y gordo anciano - pero antes, no te tocaste el corazón al sentir estremecerse a Toshi, a mi hermano del alma... no dudaste un segundo en matar a mi padre, por eso, yo no dudaré en acabar contigo y en masacrar a tus asquerosas tinieblas.  
  
-Sei, te desconozco - replicó TK, tratando de quitarle el láser, el niño le huyó, no dejaba de apuntar con crudeza.  
  
-Perdón, papá, pero debe pagar.  
  
Toshiro recuperó el sentido, se sentó confundido y observó la situación: su mejor amigo estaba a punto de volverse un asesino.  
Vio que el viejo estaba a su costado derecho, pero no sólo tiritaba del miedo, algo material se desprendía de él y Toshi lo estaba viendo, muy asombrado, porque lo que salía de ese hombre, era maligno y poderoso, lo sentía en su sangre.  
Unos raros datos salieron del gordo y viejo humano, luego se volvieron mariposas multicolores y fugaces que desparecieron con el ambiente.  
  
-Sei. No lo mates, la maldad que tenía se ha ido - informó Toshiro - Las mariposas malignas se fueron de él, ¡Lo juro!... estoy seguro de que su ataque acabó.  
  
Y era verdad, Seiyuro adelgazó su ira y soltó el láser, su coraje maniático había desaparecido extrañamente. Entonces, el antiguo poseído cayó al suelo inconsciente... la voz tranquila e informativa de Toshiro, había hecho que Sei entrara a la realidad.  
  
-¡Dios!, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¡Lo iba a matar! - se lamentó Sei Takaishi, llorando con histeria  
  
TK lo abrazó.  
  
-NO ibas a hacer nada, Sei - aseguró el padre, serenando a su hijo.  
  
Toshi volteó al cielo negro, "¿A dónde se fueron esas mariposas?, ¿Por qué lo malo de ese hombre despareció?". Se acercó al anciano, y entre sus cosas, encontró una identificación: Sasuke Toriyama, director del periódico Odaiba.  
  
-Toshi, deja eso ahí, nos vamos a casa - le dijo Takeru.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
--(Fin del a Retrospección)--  
  
  
Era por eso que Seiyuro Takaishi maldecía esos recuerdos. No pudo más, debía hacer algo para deslindarse del hecho, para desahogarse... se puso a escribir, tal como lo hacía su padre:  
  
  
"Querido diario:  
  
Definitivamente no fue un asalto, y no es que quiera darle emoción a mi vida, sólo sé que fue algo más.   
Quiero hablar de mí, quiero exponer lo que siento. Ese fue el día en que aprendí a temerme a mí mismo, presencié una rara metamorfosis de miedo a ira, y ese enojo me hizo sostener un arma con determinación, ¡Casi tuve ansias de matar!.  
Me tuve miedo, no lo niego, porque pude haber asesinado a ese hombre (El supuesto asaltante)... él quería acabar con la vida de mi padre, Takeru Takaishi, y eso no lo permitiré nunca.  
  
¿Cómo me detuve?, ¡Rayos, no lo sé!, supongo que solté ese láser matador porque Toshiro me hizo entrar en razón, me habló de una maldad que se había ido, yo le creí, y mi fuerza se fue. ¿Su maldad?, todavía no termino de entender qué pasó... pero sí creo que algo se desprendió de ese sujeto.  
Ese día recuperé a mi padre sin haberlo perdido, ese día fui un líder y un subordinado al mismo tiempo... pero ese día ¡Sólo ese día!, me hizo saber y comprender algo que no conozco, algo que intuye con el impreciso mañana, con los espíritus, y con las memorias lejanas."  
  
  
-¡Seiyuro!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, recuerda que ya es hora de irnos - habló Hikari, la madre postiza del niño.  
  
Seiyuro sonrió con simpatía y cerró el cuaderno en el que escribía.  
  
-Ya voy, ya voy - excusó caminando hacia su madrastra con unos ojitos saltones, pillos y juguetones - ¿Qué no ves que estaba escribiendo?, papá dice que los artistas necesitan su espacio laboral.  
  
-¡Oh!, me doy cuenta entonces de que heredaste el **don de la importancia** - bromeó Kari, acariciándole el rostro con cariño - Los artistas siempre buscan darse importancia, ¿Lo sabías, hijito?  
  
-¡Ah, sí, es lo mejor de ser escritor!, mamá - respondió tartamudeando al decir "mamá", le costaba trabajo, y no es que Kari Yagami no fuera la candidata perfecta, era el simple hecho de sentirse infantil llamando madre a quien no lo era.  
  
Ambos salieron de la habitación, afuera los esperaba el resto de la familia.  
  
Takeru le hacía cariños a una hermosa bebé, que garabateaba su tierno cuerpecito, agradeciendo los cariños de su protector y buen padre; el hombre hacía gestos y jugaba a ocultarse detrás de su gorra, haciendo apariciones fugaces, de modo que bebé Min, sonreía soltando babita y moviendo sus ojitos emocionados y castaños (algo rojizos, como los de Kari). Más atrás un chico de tez clara y cabello avellana, disfrutaba el espectáculo; no era expresivo como TK y Min, para nada, era más bien "reservado", vestía un uniforme de fútbol soccer, con el número siete en la espalda.  
  
-¡Vaya!, se estaban tardando mucho - dijo Takeru, besando a su esposa Hikari.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que el **artista** estaba muy concentrado, y tuve que interrumpirlo - replicó Kari, refiriéndose a Seiyuro, quien sonrió en el acto y alzó las manos en forma fanfarrona, como agradeciendo al público.  
  
-¡En esta casa no me dan mi espacio! - bromeó, quitándose la sudadera que tapaba su uniforme de portero, que llevaba pintado el número uno - Pero bueno, ya estamos listos para patear traseros y balones, ¿No, Toshiro?  
  
El nombrado asintió con paciencia, como diciendo "Sí, Seiyuro, pero tranquilízate". Era posible que al primogénito de Hikari no le entusiasmara o apasionara el fútbol... sin embargo, había tenido que entrar al equipo por una apuesta perdida con el hijo de Daisuke.  
  
-Bueno familia, se nos hace tarde para el partido, Davis ya me habló y quiere a todos en la cancha para calentar - avisó Takeru.  
  
-¡Ese tío Daisuke!, es tan exigente que ni parece el de siempre - se quejó Sei, tomando la delantera.  
  
-Es que así debe ser un entrenador - completó Toshiro S. Yagami, siguiendo a su hermanastro.  
  
El nuevo matrimonio siguió a sus vástagos, cargando también con ellos a Minagawa Takaishi, su nueva adquisición, ¡Es decir!, su nuevo tesoro.  
  
-¿Oíste, Min-chan?, iremos a ver a tus hermanos patear traseros - animó Tk.  
  
-¡Tk!, no le digas eso a la niña - corrigió Kari, también riendo - lo que quiso decir papá, es que vamos a verlos patear balones, preciosa.  
  
Para aquel entonces, y después de muchos años de esconder su amor (por una razón desconocida), Kari y Tk se habían casado; cada quien tenía ya una vida y un hijo /que por obra de la casualidad, eran de la misma edad/; lo que hicieron fue fusionar sus vidas, y crear una familia, que ahora tenía un nuevo integrante.  
  
--*--*--  
  
-¡No! - gritó la niña, con ojos inyectados de pánico, frustración y temor - ¡No sé me acerque, por favor!, ¡No me inyecte! - rogó, esta vez negando con su confundida cabecita, moviendo sus ojos como si estuviera en el lugar más terrible del mundo.  
  
-Está bien, pequeña, no te haremos nada - comentó la enfermera, alejándose de la habitación, dejando a la niña con una irritación notable; la chica alzó su mirada al techo y dejó salir las lágrimas reprimidas, con su mano derecha retiró el rojizo cabello que se empapaba de llanto y estorbaba a su vista; entonces, se oyó su voz, tenue y discreta, en forma de susurro "No lo permitiré, no sufriré por causas ajenas a mí" .  
  
Sabía de antemano que iban a llamar a su doctor, y ella, bien educada por su papá, no iba a poder mostrarse grosera.  
Se dedicó a matar el tiempo con ideas sin fundamento, mezcló sus pensamientos con el frío y blanco sitio, con ese cuarto de hospital tenebroso... la pequeña Izumi terminó ideando /sin querer queriendo/ un tétrico cuento de terror.  
  
**DOCTOR KIDO, SE LE SOLICITA EN EL ÁREA "C" DE ESTUDIOS... DR. JOE KIDO, ES URGENTE SU PRESENCIA EN EL ÁREA "C" DE ESTUDIOS CLÍNICOS**  
  
"¿Por qué tienen que llamarlo a él?"  
  
--  
  
Jyou Kido acomodó el moderno estetoscopio en su bata blanca de trabajo, se apresuró a obedecer el llamado, no sólo por cumplir su deber, si no porque sabía que la hija de su amigo Izzy Izumi estaba en esa sala.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa? - indagó con exigencia a la enfermera, que se asustó de ver a su "jefe" tan alterado - ¿El estudio va mal?, ¿Osen se sintió débil?  
  
-No, doctor, el estudio no lo hemos podido iniciar - resopló la enfermera, dando un paso hacia atrás.  
  
-¿Se puede saber por qué?, la paciente necesita ser atendida de inmediato; su asma puede tomar un sentido distinto con la infancia avanzada y el inicio de la pubertad; necesitamos saber qué rumbo sigue su problema.  
  
-Sí, lo sé, Dr. Kido, pero la niña no pone de su parte, no me ha dejado ni tocarla; me acerco y grita, como si yo fuera una bruja... y como usted la conoce, no me he atrevido a obligarla.  
  
-Enfermera Tendo, ¿Estamos hablando de la misma niña?, normalmente es muy dócil.  
  
-Osen Izumi, 10 años - respondió Tendo - Sí, es la misma, le he hecho el estudio con anterioridad, y sé que es muy tranquila, por eso no quise obligarla, pero ya llevamos 10 minutos perdidos.  
  
-Ya veo... bueno, hablaré con ella - informó Joe - usted vaya con el paciente Okamoto, de la sala 3324, inyéctele la sustancia X11.  
  
-Como diga, doctor.  
  
El médico entró y observó a su sobrinita, él había atendido a la hija de su amigo Koushiro desde bebé, la pequeña tenía problemas respiratorios.  
  
La pelirroja Izumi levantó sus negros ojos y los estancó en los de su doctor, los traía irritados y colorados, mientras que su cuerpecito temblaba notablemente.  
  
-Osen, ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó al verla tan mal, tan temerosa, parecía que la niña tenía un trauma horrible.  
  
Izumi bajó de la camilla y corrió hacia Joe, al llegar a él, lo abrazó como suplicando, dejando salir sus lágrimas: sinceras y continuas.  
  
-Por favor... ¡Por favor, Tío Joe!, no permitas que me hagan algo. Hoy no, por favor, hoy no... ¿Por qué me hacen esto?, te juro que me he tomado la medicina, ¡No he perdido mi inhalador!, yo ya estoy bien, muy bien, maravillosamente bien... por favor, no permitas que sufra, hoy no...  
  
Por supuesto que Joe se conmovió, no esperaba este drama. Osen normalmente era una niña reservada, como Koushiro.  
  
-Ya, tranquila, ¿Por qué te pones así, linda?. Recuerda que este estudio es anual, no te haremos nada que no te hayamos hecho antes, así que no llores, Osen, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Es que... duele mucho.  
  
-Dime, ¿Es por eso que no quieres hacerte el estudio?  
  
-Yo estoy dispuesta a sufrir lo que mi cuerpo produzca - dijo casi con acento filosófico - pero ya no soportaré que las personas me causen el dolor... y en este estudio, ustedes me causarán sufrimiento.  
  
-¿Eh? - se extrañó Kido, analizando cada una de las palabras de Osen.  
  
-¿Verdad que respetarán mi decisión?, ¡Oh, por favor, juro que seré una niña buena!  
  
-Osen, desgraciadamente yo no puedo decidir, tendré que hablar con tu padre y con Mimi... mientras tanto, tranquilízate, no quiero pedirle a la enfermera que te administre un calmante, sé que eres una niña muy valiente.  
  
La niña se alejó de Jyou algo decepcionada, se subió con lentitud a la camilla, y se abrazó a sí misma, utilizando para cubrirse, una de esas batas para pacientes.  
  
"Ahora sí que no entiendo" aseguró el más viejo de los elegidos, saliendo a la sala de esperas, esperando encontrar a su amigo Izzy, junto con su esposa Mimi y el hijo de ésta (Ben).  
  
Los vio desde lejos, sentados en una esquina de la sala. El Ing. Izumi estaba callado, revisando ciertos datos en su computadora portátil. Mimi Tachikawa (apellido de soltera) obligaba a su hijo Benjamín a sobar la enorme barriga que ocultaba a un bebé, que sería el fruto de otro recién fundado matrimonio.  
  
-Mamá... Izzy - avisó Ben. Su padrastro /impuesto ya a no ignorar/ levantó la vista. Mimi miró intrigada a su hijito - Es que ahí viene tío Joe, debe traer noticias de la cerebrito.  
  
Koushiro hizo desaparecer su aparato computacional con un botón, la laptop pareció adentrarse a un extraño brazalete violeta que traía puesto Izumi en su brazo izquierdo. El hombre pelirrojo se levantó con nervios y avanzó hacia su médico amigo.  
  
-¿Está todo bien, Joe? - cuestionó asustado, si Kido estaba ahí, era porque algo había salido mal - ¿Se complicó el estudio de mi hija?, ¿Ella se puso mal?, ¡Por favor, dime!  
  
-Osen está bien - respondió Joe con voz lenta - sólo que...  
  
-Sólo que qué - interrumpió Mimi, el pequeño Ben puso más atención.  
  
-Ni siquiera ha iniciado el estudio - informó.  
  
-¿Por qué? - indagó el hermanastro de Osen.  
  
-Bueno, la niña está muy angustiada por algo, no ha dejado que la toquen, no quiere que le hagan el estudio, dijo algo extraño: que no permitiría que le causaran dolor ajeno.  
  
-¿En verdad?, ¿Estamos hablando de nuestra niña?, ¿No será que las enfermeras locas la han tratado mal? - preguntó Mimi media extrañada - Joe, sabes que Osen es un angelito calmado, y...  
  
-Mimi, no hay porqué echarle la culpa a los demás - replicó el esposo - lo que sí me preocupa es el porqué no quiere se intervenida, habrá que obligarla.  
  
-Aconsejo que hablen con ella - agregó Joe - De verdad la veo muy mal; nunca antes la vi tan afectada y nerviosa.  
  
-¡Vaya con la cerebrito!, se está rebelando - opinó Ben.  
  
-¡A callar, Benji! - regañó su madre - Seguro y has influido tú en eso, le pones el ejemplo con tus rebeldías.  
  
-¡Hey, no me culpen a mí!  
  
-Iré a hablar con ella - avisó Izzy, y comenzó a avanzar hacia el área C de estudios clínicos.  
  
-Voy contigo - dijo Mimi - Y, Ben, pórtate bien.  
  
-Me portaré como siempre - respondió el Principito Tachikawa - y no corras con esa panzota, te vas a caer.  
  
El matrimonio Izumi desapareció de la sala de espera. Entonces Joe Kido saludó a su sobrinito postizo.  
  
-¡Hola, Ben!, veo que saliendo del hospital, irás a jugar soccer - el niño de ojos miel y rostro rosa suspiró desganado, observando el número trece de su uniforme.  
  
-Para mi desgracia, sí - anunció con pesar - la verdad es que prefiero no ser titular y estar en la banca; pero hoy tengo mala suerte y tendré que jugar.  
  
-Oh, ya veo, me saludas a mi hijo.  
  
-Pero Doguen no juega fútbol  
  
-Ya lo sé, pero será uno de los comentaristas de juego - entonces recordó a su esposa - lo bueno es que Jun le tomará video y podré verlo hablar.  
  
-¿Ah, sí?  
  
-Sí, bueno, me voy al trabajo.  
  
--  
  
Osen Izumi esperaba la entrada de su padre a la habitación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tendría que enfrentarlo, pero no iba a ceder, ni siquiera con él.  
Observó cómo la puerta se abrió, Izzy entró inmediatamente después de que la metálica entrada le dio el pase, caminó hacia su vástago. Mimi se recargó en la entrada, venía tras su marido.  
  
-Osén...  
  
La niña lo miró con sus enormes ojos oscuros y angustiados, era como si alguien estuviera apuntándole con una pistola.  
  
-Perdón, papá - dijo sin acercarse a él, suplicando de lejos - es que no quiero, no puedo, ¡no soportaría!  
  
-¿Qué es lo que no soportarías, hija? - cuestionó el padre, cruzando los brazos, esperando una respuesta - dame una razón coherente que explique tu actitud.  
  
-Es que... me da miedo que me causen dolor, porque no dependerá de mí.  
  
-Hija, sabes que todo esto es por tu bien - explicó Koushiro.  
  
-Tú no me entiendes, ¡Me harán sufrir!, y no será algo que yo ocasione o produzca... me van a meter esos tubos por la tráquea hasta los pulmones, se me raspará la laringe y garganta... ¡Y no me podrán poner anestésicos, porque debo estar consciente!... y nada más es el comienzo - comunicó en queja, sin censurar su llanto sufrido - hoy no me hagan eso, no lo permitas, papá.  
  
-Postergar las cosas no es la solución, Osen - replicó Izzy, conmovido a más no poder.  
  
"mmm, ¿Por qué precisamente **Hoy** no?" pensó Mimi, avanzó hacia su hijastra y con una sonrisa le dijo en voz baja:  
  
-A los 10 años más o menos, empieza la adolescencia, ¿No habrás vivido uno de esos cambios secundarios?, es decir, los caracteres sexuales secundarios suelen apare...  
  
-¡No, nada de eso! - aclaró Osen, con los ojos al doble de grandes.  
  
-Oye, no es algo malo, no hay porqué avergonzarse.  
  
-¡Pero es que no se trata de nada de eso! - exclamó tapándose la cara con manos sudorosas.  
  
Koushiro se sintió impotente, no podía obligar a su hija a nada estando la pequeña en ese estado tan alterado. Abrió sus masculinos brazos y Osen se dejó papachar en ellos.  
  
-De acuerdo, hoy no te harán nada, pero no llores más.  
  
-¡Gracias!... y perdón, yo no quería decepcionarte, ¡es que tengo miedo!  
  
-Eso sí, no te libras del estudio médico otro día, ¿Entendido?  
  
-Está bien... como digan, ¡gracias, gracias, papás! - exclamó agradecida; Mimi secó su llanto con un pañuelo.  
  
-Osen-chan, ¡arriba esos ánimos!; vayamos al partido de fútbol de los niños; muero por ver mi Benji jugar.  
  
"Yo muero de ganas por verlo sudar" pensó Izzy, imaginando con una sonrisa las quejas de su hijastro de 11 años. Osen debió pensar algo parecido, también mostró una débil sonrisa.  
  
--*--*--  
  
Padre e hijo estaban sentados; sus traseros descansaban en sillas de cuero color café oscuro, el niño cambiaba constantemente de posición, llevaba puesto un short verdoso que provocaba que parte de su pierna chocara con la silla, ese contacto lo hacía sudar, estaba incómodo.  
  
Tenía la piel morena y los ojos como cáscaras de coco. Movía sus cejas en son de reclamo y parecía renegar en silencio, haciendo graciosos ademanes con sus manos.  
El adulto, que era su padre, se le parecía mucho, estaba serio y claramente se veía que le costaba trabajo estar callado (invertía su tiempo observando la loca cabellera desparpajada de su hijo) .  
  
Había más personas en ese local, incluso, una secretaria /que atendía el sitio/ adornaba con su escritorio el centro del lugar, parecía un florero en la mesa.  
  
-Señor Yagami; es su turno - avisó dando a conocer su voz - la Doctora Takashima lo espera.  
  
-Eh, muchas gracias - contestó el elegante, pero simpático hombre, que como ustedes saben, lleva el nombre de Taichi.  
  
Se levantó ágilmente y bostezó como si acabara de despertar, haciendo el clásico movimiento de manos /propio de los perezosos/; tenía razón al haber engendrado sueño en un lugar tan aburrido, esperar siempre es tedioso, y a veces, la cabeza toca el tambor (bueno, me refiero a que surgen los dolores de cabeza). Al menos sabía que valía la pena, quería ayudar a su hijito.  
  
  
-¡Vamos, Taiki!, no me hagas quedar mal, le dije a la doctora que eras simpático- le dijo a su vástago.  
  
-Papá, sabes muy bien lo que pasa, digo, acepto que me traigas con un psicólogo, pero ¿Por qué hoy?, ¡Yo quería jugar mi partido! .  
  
-No es mi culpa que cambiaran la fecha de tu partido de fútbol, ante todo ya teníamos el compromiso aquí, hay que ser responsables.  
  
-¡Ya me lo dijiste! - replicó enojado.  
  
-Por eso mismo, quita esa cara, nada ganas siendo huraño.  
  
Agarró la mano de su hijo y entró al consultorio de la psicóloga. La habitación era amplia, mucha luz entraba por los altos ventanales que eran casi la única decoración del sitio. Taik buscó el clásico silloncito donde es común recostar a los pacientes, lo halló en una esquina, sintió curiosidad por sentarse ahí y hablar de su vida; por otra parte, seguía molesto por no asistir a su partido de fútbol, le preocupaba ser suplido por Ben o cualquier otro jugador malo.  
  
Una mujer de piel pálida y ojos grises los saludó cordialmente, se acercó y les dio la mano.  
  
-¡Hola, bienvenidos! - sonrió con jovialidad - ¿Cómo estás Taiki?, me da mucho gusto conocerte, tu papá me ha hablado mucho de ti.  
  
-Eso es de suponerse - replicó Taiki, con voz seca, mostrando claramente que estaba incómodo.  
  
-Hijo, no seas grosero - regañó Tai, suspirando con resignación - Discúlpelo, Dra. Takashima, Taiki no está teniendo un buen día.  
  
-¡Bah!, no se preocupe, Señor Yagami. Taiki puede decir lo que guste.  
  
-Doctora, papá tiene razón - se disculpó el niño Yagami - no debí ser grosero, lo siento.  
  
-Bueno, disculpa aceptada - agregó sonriendo de nueva cuenta - Oye, Taik, ¿Te puedo decir así?  
  
-Claro, Así me dicen muchas veces. Me dijeran Tai, pero como a papá le dicen así, me llaman Taik - al niño se simpatizaba esa señora, sin duda alguna.  
  
-Bueno, **Taik**, ¿Puedes esperarme aquí?, quiero platicar un poco con tu papá.  
  
-De acuerdo, doctora.  
  
-Si yo puedo decirte Taik, tú puedes llamarme Kaoru  
  
Tanto Tai, como Kaoru Takashima, se retiraron de la habitación. Taiki trató de espiarlos, pero no se oía nada de lo que hablaban; entonces, cuando vio que regresaban, corrió hacia el ventanal del lado derecho y se hizo el despistado.  
La doctora entró al consultorio, Taichi no.  
  
-Ya regresé, Taik.  
  
-Ah, hola, jeje ... - saludó - ¿Qué habló con mi papá?  
  
-Siendo sincera, varias cosas. Ven Taiki, siéntate.  
  
El niño obedeció.  
  
-¿Por qué crees que estás aquí?  
  
-Yo... creo que porque papá piensa que estoy mal.  
  
-¿Por qué creería eso tu padre?  
  
-Porque tengo pesadillas, acerca de mi madre.  
  
-¿De tu madre?  
  
-Papá no recuerda haberme dicho lo que fue de mi mamá; yo sí lo sé, pero él quiere engañarme... realmente no quiero hablar de eso, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí?  
  
-Entonces, te sientes incómodo.  
  
-No sé.  
  
-Eso porque quieres jugar tu partido, ¿verdad?, me lo dijo tu papá.  
  
-Bueno, sí... pero papá dice que las responsabilidades son primero.  
  
-¿Y tiene razón?  
  
-Sí... por lo visto, le gusta preguntar, ya parece Osen o tío Izzy.  
  
-Bueno, sí, soy muy curiosa - replicó la dama - estaba pensando en que me agradecerías suspender la sesión, así podrías ir a tu partido... de esa manera estarías más contento, al finalizar el fútbol volverías conmigo, a la cita.  
  
-¡¿Bromea?!, ¿Usted haría eso por mí?  
  
-Claro que lo haría, Taik, ¿Qué opinas?  
  
-¡Me parece genial! - gritó el chico, más feliz que nunca - ¡Muchas gracias!  
  
-De nada.  
  
-Oiga, Señorita Kaoru, ¿No podría usted venir?  
  
-Háblame de TU  
  
-De acuerdo... ¿Te gustaría ir a mi partido?, ¡Sería un honor!, yo soy muy bueno cuando juego con Kyo Motomiya.  
  
-Gracias por la invitación - agregó Takashima - eres mi último paciente del día, así que con gusto asistiré.  
  
-¡Viva!, iré a decirle a papá.  
  
  
--*--*--  
Fin de capítulo primero.  
--*--*--  
  
NOTAS de LA autora: ¡Por fin comencé esta secuela!, la tenía pensada desde antes de finalizar Fusión Prohibida. Creo que no fue un mal comienzo, admito que estuvo largo y medio drástico, pero ya me conocen, aún así, espero censurarme un poco con la extensión, no quiero hartarlos. Esta obra será más "fuerte", por así decirlo, que la primera, la trama estará mucho más complicada y espero no hacerme bolas. Ojalá les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo estará menos "oscuro" y habrás más momentos cómicos, creo que se titulará: "Del fútbol al peligro", o algo así, siempre cambio los títulos n_n. El primer capítulo se llamó "La maldad que se fue", por lo que sucedió en el supuesto **asalto**.  
  
Este fic está dedicado, con mucho cariño, a todas aquellas personas que me hicieron el favor de leer Fusión Prohibida, a todos los que me animaron a seguir y a escribir, ¡Gracias a ustedes!, espero no decepcionarlos con este nuevo proyecto... de cualquier modo ya saben que estoy abierta a cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, queja y ayuda, todo eso a mi correo: ziddycm@hotmail.com .   
  
Espero un review para que ayuden a mi autoestima, jeje.  
  
Aclaración: Si se fijaron, desde este primer capítulo, he hecho aparecer ciertos traumas en los hijos de los elegidos que se derivan de "Fusión Prohibida", más adelante se irán explicando mejor. Sé que no aparecieron todos los personajes, pero creo que lanzarlos al mismo tiempo sería un error, sean pacientes.  
  
¡Gracias por leer!, hasta pronto. 


	2. Capítulo 2 Peligro más Fútbol

*--*--  
NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA: (17/04/02). ¡Hola!, aquí les saluda CieloCriss. Primero que nada quiero agradecer que sigan leyendo este fic, espero que sea una **secuela** decente de Fusión Prohibida. La verdad es que tengo muchas ideas para el proyecto, pero para poder desarrollar todo eso, primero es necesario adentrar en la historia a todos los personajes; así que este segundo capítulo es de introducción, espero lo disfruten.  
--*--*  
  
MEMORIAS borradas.  
  
Por CieloCriss.  
  
Capítulo 2 **Peligro + Fútbol...**  
  
  
  
Yamato Ishida manejaba su auto-nave con mucha tranquilidad junto a su familia; sonreía tenuemente, admirando la extraña paz que acogía al auto, no sabía porqué sus dos hijos y esposa estaban tan callados.  
  
El paisaje era una mezcla de metal y naturaleza seca. La carretera lisa provocaba un magnetismo fuerte, mágico y eléctrico, que hacía flotar los transportes; la era de los neumáticos había muerto, sólo se usaban en bicicletas y carros de colección /que se utilizaban en competencias de diversas índoles/.  
  
Kotaro terminó de engullir la paleta que momentos anteriores su madre le había proporcionado para mantenerlo tranquilo. Aflojó el cinturón de seguridad que se le atascaba en las costillas y bajó la ventanilla de su lado del vehículo. Sonrió al sentir aire en su tierna carita, y se aventuró a sacar su mano, para desafiar al viento.  
  
-Kotaro, mete la mano al auto - ordenó Matt, su papá.  
  
El pequeño frunció el ceño al oír el mandato.  
  
-Es que estoy aburrido, y esto es divertido - excusó, sin obedecer.  
  
-Haz lo que dice tu padre, hijo - mandó Sora, con voz pausada - . Recuerda que prometiste portarte bien.  
  
La hermana del niño se acercó y comenzó a subir el cristal; Kotaro tuvo que adentrar su extremidad al auto, si no, se iba a machucar. Miró a su alrededor con pesar, y como buen pequeño ocioso, preguntó:  
  
-¿Falta mucho para llegar al estadio de Fútbol, papi?   
  
-No distraigas a papá, Kotty - contestó la madre (Sora) - ya falta poco, sé paciente.  
  
-Mientras llegamos para ver el partido de mi hermana, ¿No puedo sacar la mano y sentir el aire?, ¡Parece que mi mano vuela!  
  
-¡Que no, Kotty! - reprendió Mayumi, la hija mayor de Yamato y Sora - Ya te dijeron que es una imprudencia, entiende y no des lata.  
  
-Mmm, está bien... pero ¿Por qué no quieren que saque la mano?  
  
-Bueno, pues por... la leyenda - dijo la apodada May.  
  
-¿Cuál leyenda, hermana?   
  
Mayumi Ishida sonrió con malicia, apretó el cinturón de seguridad que protegía a su consanguíneo y dijo:  
  
-Hay una leyenda que habla de un pequeño niño, más o menos de tu edad.  
  
-¿De siete años?  
  
-Creo que sí - respondió la damita rubia, haciendo brillar sus ojos azules - . Como te iba diciendo, ese niño, que era muy chico, se portaba mal.  
  
-¿Qué hacía él? - interrogó Kotaro. Sora y Matt seguían atentos la narración de su hija de 11 años, pero no habían interrumpido.  
  
-Hacía muchas travesuras; - contestó la niña - pero un día, le pasó algo malo, muy malo.  
  
-¿Qué cosa, May?  
  
-Desobedeció a sus papás - siguió - . Sacó su mano por la ventanilla de un auto.  
  
-¡Como yo!, ¿Quiere decir que soy malo, como ese niño? - preguntó Kotaro con su inocencia infinita.  
  
-Entonces... al no obedecer a su mamá.... ¡ZAZ!  
  
-¡¿ZAZ, qué?!  
  
-Pasó un carro gigante muy cerca.  
  
-¿Y qué le hizo el carrote?  
  
-¡Le arrancó la mano!, por eso no debes sacarla.  
  
-¡Buaaa, Buaaa! - lloró el pelirrojito, haciéndose bola en su asiento - ¡No quiero que me pase eso!  
  
Yamato abrió sus ojos al doble y sonrió con ironía "¡Cómo se parece Kotaro a Takeru, cuando era niño!" se dijo antes de negar con la cabeza, como queriendo decir que no aceptaba la acción de Mayumi.  
  
-Si haces caso, no te pasará nada - dijo May.  
  
-¡Mayumi!, no asustes a tu hermano - regañó Sora, volteando hacia sus vástagos. Kotaro lloraba y Mayumi se hacía la indiferente.  
  
-Es que sólo así hará caso por la buenas - juzgó ella, respondiendo a su madre.  
  
-¿Por las buenas?, hija, esa no es forma de tratar a niños pequeños... además, es deber de los padres corregir a sus hijos, ¿Entendido?  
  
-Sí, lo que digas - dijo para librarse del regaño - Ni que fuera a traumatizarse por eso.  
  
Kotty miró hacia atrás por instinto, tras la auto-nave de su familia, venía un transporte enorme a toda velocidad.  
  
-¡Papá, Mamá, viene un carrote! - avisó con rapidez, algo asustado.  
  
-¿Ves lo que te dije, May?, tiene miedo e imagina cosas -agregó Takenouchi (apellido de soltera), alzando sus cejas de forma graciosa - Hijito, lo que tu hermana dijo, era una broma.  
  
-No, mami, sí viene una auto-nave hacia nosotros.... ¡Va muy rápido!, nos va a chocar.  
  
-¿Queeeeé? - dijo May, mirando hacia la parte trasera, como su hermano - ¡Kotaro tiene razón, alguien nos persigue!  
  
Matt miró por el espejo retrovisor, era verdad, alguien los seguía y parecía querer estrellarse con ellos. "¿Qué rayos hace ese sujeto?" se dijo mientras notaba que la velocidad de su vecino de carretera aumentaba.  
  
Viéndose amenazado, aceleró el auto.  
  
-Sujétense bien - imperó a su familia -. Lo voy a burlar.  
  
Dio una curva imprevista, los chicos y Sora lanzaron un grito.  
  
-¡Matt, hubieras avisado!, casi nos matas del susto - reprendió Sora - ¿Qué tal si hubiéramos chocado?  
  
-Tranquila, Sora - calmó Matt - es que ese maniático nos seguía, por eso di esa vuelta. Ahora ya lo perdimos.  
  
-¡No, papá!, acaba de dar la vuelta y nos sigue de nueva cuenta - informó Mayumi.  
  
-¡¿Qué pretende ese demente?! - renegó el rubio Ishida, volviendo a tratar de huir.  
  
-No le sigas el juego - pidió su esposa - Seguro es un fan maniático que quiere un autógrafo por tu regreso al medio artístico.  
  
-Entonces es un fanático loco - opinó Mayumi - como el que mató a John Le... - pero se censuró al ver algo que la asustó - papá, ¡El hombre sacó un arma!   
  
-No es un juego, ¿verdad? - Dijo Kotty, ya temblando.  
  
-¡Al suelo, niños! - ordenó Yamato - Sora, tú también.  
  
-¿Qué busca ese tipo? ¡Nos quiere matar! - gritó la señora Ishida, agachando la cabeza de sus hijos, que no habían obedecido por el pánico.  
  
Se oyeron disparos, el cristal trasero fue penetrado por balas que por suerte pasaron por todo el auto sin herir a nadie y salieron por el vidrio delantero.  
  
Yamato comenzó a sudar frío, trató de burlar al agresor con sus movimientos de piloto experto, pero no lo consiguió, el atacante se acercaba cada vez más.  
Ishida observó al conductor, le reconoció en seguida.  
  
-¡Sora, es Akira!  
  
-¿Akira? - cuestionó Sora, sin comprender.  
  
-Formaba parte de mi banda, en la secundaria - informó.  
  
-¿En serio, padre? - agregó May - Entonces... o tu amigo te odia, o te está jugando una broma demasiado pesada.  
  
El hombre sintió su mente aturdida, lo descontroló el hecho de saber que un viejo conocido lo atacaba; ¡Era imposible que Akira quisiera acabar con él de esa manera!. Se distrajo un poco reflexionando eso.  
  
-¡Papi, cuidado! - chilló Kotaro, al ver que su progenitor se iba a estampar contra un poste por pensar en el porqué del ataque.  
  
Matt volvió a la realidad y giró el volante, por suerte logró librarse del impacto. Sin embargo, el conductor Akira, no pudo evitar chocar contra el obstáculo que desvió Yamato.  
  
-¡Akira! - gritó Ishida, frenando bruscamente, notando el fuerte choque ocurrido - Espérenme aquí, por favor - pidió. Luego salió del auto.  
  
-¡No vayas, papá!. Ese tipo intentó matarnos.  
  
-May, tal vez ese señor está muerto.  
  
-¿Y qué?, ¡Pudimos morir nosotros!, ¿Qué tal si está vivo y quiere atacar a papá de nuevo? ¡No debió ir!  
  
-¡Niños, cálmense, su padre estará bien! - animó Sora, estremeciéndose desde el asiento del copiloto.  
  
Yamato Ishida llegó hasta donde estaba la nave terrícola, había dejado de flotar por la descompostura que le había causado el accidente. Corrió hacia donde yacía su antiguo camarada, y trató de bajarlo del auto. Akira abrió los ojos al sentir que lo tocaban, esa no era su mirada de siempre, ahora se veía siniestro, sucio, peligroso... como un loco esquizofrénico invadido por el mal.  
  
-Ya-Yamato Ish-Ishida - dijo con trabajo - Debo matarte... debo acabar contigo, con tu amistad ridícula... te mataré, así como aniquilé a tu lobo amistoso...  
  
-Akira, ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? - "¿Mi lobo amistoso?" pensó extrañado, sintiendo que el corazón le brincaba. - Baja del auto, olvidaré lo que hiciste... pero eso sí, no te vuelvas a meter con MI familia.  
  
  
El poseído de Akira, escupió el rostro del antiguo astronauta y encendió la máquina, el vehículo todavía funcionaba a pesar de que se había convertido en chatarra.  
  
-¡Te voy a atropellar!, yo sí haré brillar las tinieblas.  
  
-¡Dios mío! - dijo Matt, muy asustado, al sentir la maldad, con asco se limpió la cara repleta de saliva hirviente.  
  
Akira hizo mover el carro en reversa, tomó viada y cambió al movimiento normal; comenzó a avanzar, dispuesto a machucar al antiguo poseedor de la Amistad.  
Sora se pasó al asiento del conductor y arrancó el carro; viendo las intenciones de ese sujeto, se estampó contra el auto de Akira, para calmarlo, para salvar a su esposo.  
  
Hubo un pequeño impacto, Akira salió huyendo después de eso. Matt subió al asiento del copiloto, lucía agitado.  
  
-¿Ya se fue? - preguntó el pequeño de 7 años, que físicamente se parecía a Sora.  
  
-Ya se fue, hijo - respondió Yamato, tratando de recuperar el color en su rostro, para no asustar a Kotaro.  
  
-¿Y no va a volver?  
  
-Querida, vamos al partido - dijo el esposo, sin responder a su niño - . Gracias por ayudarme... y por favor, no quiero que se les ocurra comentarle a los demás lo que pasó.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque suficiente tienen ellos con el asalto que sufrió Takeru hace dos días... además, yo resolveré lo que pasó.  
  
-Pero, papá...  
  
-¡Ya dije!, confíen en mí...  
  
May suspiró resignada, no iría en contra de las órdenes de su progenitor. Miró el número "9" de su camiseta, el fútbol le ayudaría a olvidar este atentado.  
  
  
/Sora y Yamato estaban casados y tenían dos hijos, por un tiempo estuvieron separados debido a diferencias y problemas matrimoniales, pero el cariño que le tenían a su familia, y la pasión de su bendito amor, los había vuelto a unir. Yamato había dejado de ser el astronauta estrella y ahora trabajaba como supervisor de operaciones espaciales; en sus ratos libres se dedicaba a la música pues había retomado su carrera artística. Sora era diseñadora de modas/ .  
  
  
--*--*--  
  
Ken llegó al estadio infantil y compró los boletos para entrar al espectáculo deportivo con su familia. El 2028 lo presentaba como una de las figuras más importantes de todo el Japón moderno, ya que era uno de los detectives más especializados y expertos que había, incluso, era un héroe para la juventud, y un ejemplo de valentía, según los libros de texto. Se había casado con Miyako Inoue y tenía tres hijos. La mayor ya era adolescente, tenía 14 años y se llamaba Kurumi; el mediano tenía 10, y su nombre era Zetaro; mientras que el más pequeñito, de dos años y medio, se llamaba Satoru. Apreciaba a su gente más que a nada y aprovechaba cada instante libre que tenía para convivir con ellos.  
  
-Aquí tengo las entradas - informó a su familia, sonriendo con su eterna bondad.  
  
-Gracias, mi amor - agradeció su mujer, mirándolo con simpatía.  
  
-Espero no hayan comprado mi boleto - interrumpió una hermosa jovencita de cabellos azules y ojos cafés - saben bien que yo entro gratis, tengo trabajo aquí.  
  
-Ya lo sé, hija - dijo Ken, viendo con nostalgia a su niña.  
  
-Bueno, entonces me voy - avisó - Matsuo me espera en la entrada D4  
  
-¿Matsuo? - interrogó el padre, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Mi novio, papá - aclaró la chica, que se llamaba Kurumi - te lo he dicho todo el camino, ¿No me digas que estás enojado y celoso?, ¿Acaso querías que te pidiera permiso?, ¡Yo quiero a Matsuo!  
  
-Pero tiene más años que tú - dijo Yolei - estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, eres muy joven para tener novios de esa edad.  
  
-¡Déjenme en paz! - renegó dándose la vuelta y abandonando a su familia.  
  
Hubo un corto silencio. Los padres suspiraron desganados, no querían que su hija se rebelara, debían apoyarla; pero a Ken Ichijouji no le agradaba la idea de ver a su princesa en manos enemigas.  
  
-No es que sea conservador - dijo con pesar - pero ese tal Matsuo me da mala espina, Miyako. ¿Por qué no se pone de novia con alguno de los chicos?, con Kyo, o Seiyuro, por ejemplo.  
  
-Son menores que ella, mi amor.  
  
-Yo soy menor que tú - siguió el detective.  
  
-Lo sé, pero Kurumi siente que los niños son más inmaduros que ella... dejémosla, estoy segura de que es un enamoramiento fugaz, ¡Ya lo verás! - animó la violeta señora, besándole la mejilla al padre celoso y preocupado.  
  
-Menos mal que sólo tenemos una adolescente - replicó al mirar que sus dos pequeñitos se acercaban.  
  
Zetaro traía de la mano a Satoru, ambos llevaban un globo de metano, que flotaba en el aire.  
  
-Miren que bonito globo le compré a Satoru - le dijo Zetaro a sus papás, sonriendo con una boca pura y simpática. Tenía el cabello lila, como su madre y los enormes y hermosos ojos de Ken.  
  
-El tuyo también está genial, Zet - dijo su madre.  
  
-Lo sé, pero no es para mí, quiero llevárselo a Osen - aclaró sonrojándose - Quiero que sepa que yo... que yo...  
  
-Que siempre la apoyarás y la cuidarás - finalizó Ken, encantado por la actitud dulce y caballerosa de su varoncito - Osen saldrá muy bien de sus estudios, no te preocupes.  
  
-¡Claro que saldrá bien! - animó el niño de 10 años. - ¿Dónde está Kurumi?  
  
-Se fue con su...  
  
-¿Novio? - terminó Zetaro, algo irritado - Me cae mal ese tipo.  
  
-Hednano... ¡Tet! - gritó la vocecita aguda de bebé Satoru, (Quiso decir: Hermano, ¡Zet!)  
  
-Mande, Sato-kun - respondió Zetaro (Zet) con amabilidad.  
  
-¡Mío!, dame gobo, ¡Mío!  
  
-No, hermanito - dijo - este globo es mío, tú tienes otro más bonito.  
  
-¡NOOOOO!, ete mío, ¡quiedo ete! - agregó apuntando la bomba del mediano Ichijouji.  
  
-Pero... Uff, está bien, te lo regalo, así tendrás dos, ¿Qué te parece?  
  
-¡Gachias, hedmano!  
  
-Zetaro, no deberías hacer eso, vas a malacostumbrar a tu hermanito - regañó cariñosamente Miyako.  
  
-No hay problema - replicó sonriendo -. Papá, ¿Me das más dinero para comprar otro globo?  
  
-¡Ay, Zet! - exclamó la Señora Ichijouji, muy divertida al notar la cara de resignación que ponía Ken.  
  
Antes de que le diera el dinero a su vástago, fueron interrumpidos.  
  
-¡Miyako!, ¡Ken! - gritó una voz melosa.  
  
-Pero si son los Izumi -dijo Miyako, alzó la mano para saludarlos - ¡Por aquí!  
  
La familia Izumi-Tachikawa se acercó. Mimi, la portadora de la voz melosa, saludó a sus amigos con su rostro alegre y despreocupado. Obligó a sus niños a saludar y también a su marido, Izzy no se veía muy alegre.  
  
-Qué coincidencia vernos aquí mismo, así podremos sentarnos juntos - opinó Mimi - ¿Verdad, mi amor?  
  
-Sí, fue suerte... pero de cualquier modo ya habíamos quedado sentarnos en las gradas de la parte B10, acuérdate.  
  
-¡Ah, es verdad! - dijo su encinta esposa.  
  
-Pensé que no vendrías, Izzy - platicó Yolei - el estudio de Osen es largo, ¿Todo está bien?  
  
-Sí - respondió secamente, mirando algo decepcionado a su hija, quien le desvió la mirada - no pasa nada malo. El estudio médico se suspendió.  
  
-Ah... ya veo - dijo Miyako, muy intrigada.  
  
-Mejor pasemos al estadio, el partido comienza dentro de unos minutos - atinó a decir Ken, notando que el ambiente se tensaba.  
  
Los adultos comenzaron a caminar, Zet ya no pudo comprar su globo, pero le preguntó a Osen:  
  
-¿Estás bien?...  
  
-Me siento mal por decepcionar a mi papá - dijo la pequeña Izumi - le demostré que era una miedosa.  
  
-No, Osen... eres muy valiente - animó Zet, mirándola con amor - ¿Qué pasó?  
  
-La cerebrito se rebeló contra los médicos - contestó el hermanastro de Osen, Ben - lo cual, no puso contento a su padre. Ni a mí.  
  
Osen suspiró resignada "Ustedes no me entienden" pensó, y se alejó un poco de los chicos. Ben tenía la intención de chismearle todo a Zetaro antes de irse a jugar soccer, y ella no quería oírlo.  
  
-La ahuyentaste Ben, no debes tratar así a tu hermana. - renegó Zetaro.  
  
-Está enojada consigo misma, y se va porque quiere - dijo Ben con firmeza, sin rodeos .  
  
-Quería darle un globo, para animarla...   
  
-No seas bobo, Zet - dijo el principito Tachikawa - un globo no va a animarla; además, ¿Con autorización de quién le ibas a dar eso?.  
  
-¿Autorización?  
  
-¡Claro!, necesitas mi autorización, soy como su hermano mayor, ¿Comprendes?  
  
-Lo que digas, Ben.  
  
-Bueno, me voy, "tengo que entrenar"  
  
El hijo de Mimi, que tenía el cabello rizado y perfectamente peinado, se alejó con pereza de los demás, tenía que jugar soccer ¡Qué fastidio!.  
  
-¡Osen! - gritó Zet. La niña se detuvo y lo miró - ¿Puedo hacer algo para que estés mejor?  
  
-Sí - respondió ella - sé el de siempre y no me recuerdes lo que pasó.  
  
--*--*--  
  
Kurumi Ichijouji llegó hasta la entrada D3 y vio a un muchacho a lo lejos, era su novio Matsuo Minomoto, un joven que fácil tenía 16 años. Lo miró con curiosidad y sonrió pillamente al notar que era guapo, le agradaba la idea de presumirle al mundo que tenía un chico mayor junto a ella.  
  
-¡Matsuo-chan! - saludó ilusionada. El llamado la miró con rostro algo arrogante.  
  
-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así, Kurumi - dijo secamente.  
  
-Lo siento... ¡Te extrañé mucho!  
  
-Nos vimos ayer.  
  
-Sí, lo sé... pero te extrañé, ¿Acaso tú no? - interrogó con los ánimos caídos.  
  
-Supongo. - resopló, con indiferencia - ¿Y tus padres?  
  
-Se fueron por su parte, recuerda que tengo que trabajar, seré una de los conductores. - informó ella - ¡Gracias por venir!  
  
Cody Hida pasó cerca de ahí, a su lado caminaban su hija Yuriko Hida, su esposa Hiromi y su "sobrino" Doguen Kido.  
  
-¿Esa no es Kurumi, Doguen? - preguntó Yuri Hida, que portaba un uniforme de fútbol color azul, traía el número 12 en su espalda.  
  
Doguen asintió.  
  
-pero no sé quien es ese tipo, desde que Kurumi entró a la secundaria no la vemos mucho.  
  
-Vamos a averiguar - dijo la supuesta tímida niña.  
  
-¿Qué, Yuri?, ¿Tú, diciendo esto?  
  
-No tiene nada de malo, Doguen - agregó Yuri, luego le dijo a sus padres: - Papás, iré a saludar a Kurumi, luego me presentaré en la cancha, así que adelántense.  
  
-De acuerdo, preciosa - dijo su madre, Hiromi Hida.  
  
-Y mucha suerte en el juego, querida Yuri - agregó Cody, el menor de los elegidos.  
  
Yuriko era hija de Iori, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos verdes y brillantes, como la esmeralda. Contaba con 12 años de edad y se distinguía por ser una persona juiciosa, dulce y rígida consigo misma.  
  
Doguen Kido tenía la misma edad que la mencionada anteriormente. El cabello azul cubría su cráneo y unos lentes grandes enmarcaban sus temerosos ojos negros, era el único vástago de Joe, que se había casado con Jun Motomiya.  
  
Los niños se acercaron a Kurumi.  
  
-Hola Kurumi - dijo Yuri, unos metros alejada.  
  
-¡Yuri!, ¡Doguen! - respondió la chica Ichijouji con simpatía - Matsuo, son amigos míos.  
  
-¿Esos niños?  
  
-Bueno, son menores que yo, ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?  
  
-Haz lo que quieras... mira, me iré con los muchachos, ahí estaré viendo el dichoso partido.  
  
-Si no te gusta, no hubieras venido - replicó algo molesta.  
  
-Sabes que vengo a oírte - dijo el sujeto, que tenía el cabello negro y los ojos marrones.  
  
Matsuo se alejó al momento que los chicos llegaron.  
  
-Kurumi, ¿Quién era ese chico? - preguntó Yuriko.  
  
-Es mi novio - dijo rápidamente, tratando de verse feliz - . Disculpa que no te lo haya dicho antes.  
  
-No hay problema - agregó Yuriko - ... bueno, me voy, tío Davis debe estar desesperado.  
  
-¡Mucha suerte, Yuri-chan! - gritó el hijo de Joe a su mejor amiga.  
  
Kurumi suspiró desganada, la actitud de Matsuo la desconcertaba. Miró a Doguen Kido y recordó que tenía trabajo.  
  
-Doguen, vamos a comenzar la acción.  
  
-Este... no te ves muy animada, ¿Te hizo algo ese tipo?  
  
-¿Matsuo?, ¡Claro que no, sonso!, es mi novio, no haría algo que me lastimara - cambió la expresión por una alegre - ¿O qué?, ¿Encelas a tu amiga?, ¡Doguen, ya sé que soy bonita, pero no es para tanto!, ¡Ya estás como Kyosuke! - agregó, recordando lo mucho que se alteró su amigo Motomiya al saber la "buena" nueva.  
  
El niño se ruborizó.  
  
-No me digas esas cosas, Kurumi.... mejor vamos a planear los comentarios del partido.  
  
-Jeje, nunca cambiarás, Doguen.  
  
--*--*--  
  
**¡¡Queridos espectadores y fanáticos del fútbol, sean bienvenidos al flamante estadio de los dragones azules; donde se enfrentarán cara a cara Los Dragones azules del Club Odaiba contra los enemigos!!** se oyó una voz aguda y simpática.  
  
**Eh... lo que quiso decir mi compañera, es que se realizará un duelo amistoso entre el Club infantil de Osaka contra el del Odaiba**  
  
**Sí, sí, como sea, Doguen** interrumpió la conductora **Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas... tomen sus asientos porque dentro de unos minutos más, empezará el partido, que será narrado en viva voz, por Doguen Kido y su servidora, Kurumi Ichijouji. ¡Gracias por su atención!**  
  
Eso fue lo primero que escuchó Taichi al entrar al estadio, sonrió al distinguir las voces.  
  
-¡Vaya!, esa Kurumi no pierde oportunidad para aturdir personas - opinó el pequeño Taiki, el hijo de Yagami - ¿No, papá?  
  
El padre asintió.  
  
-Pero admitamos que tiene carisma, Taik - agregó Taichi.  
  
-No sabía que los estadios infantiles tuvieran tan buena infraestructura - opinó una dama que los acompañaba, era Kaoru Takashima.  
  
-Bueno, depende de muchos factores, como el impulso que le den los patrocinadores. Además, el entrenador es muy entusiasta. - agregó presumiendo a su amigo Daisuke - y es dueño de los Restaurantes Motomiya.  
  
-Oh, ya veo, Señor Yagami - replicó la psicóloga Takashima, que había accedido a asistir al partido de su paciente.  
  
-Por favor, dígame Taichi, cuando me llaman por el apellido, me siento como si se refieran a mi papá.  
  
-Entonces dígame Kaoru, y dejemos atrás las formalidades - dijo la mujer, mostrando un gesto amable, la sangre le quedó estancada en las mejillas por unos instantes, se desvaneció al escuchar el grito de su paciente.  
  
-¡Papá, allá están Kyo, Sei y Toshiro! - avisó , luego corrió hacia las gradas y exclamó: - ¡Primo!, ¡chicos!  
  
Kyosuke Motomiya alzó su mirada y vislumbró a su amigo Taiki, el rostro se le iluminó. /A lo mejor tampoco le gustaba la intervención de Benjamín Tachikawa en el partido/.  
  
-¡Taiki! - saludó - Seiyuro, Toshiro, miren quien llegó.  
  
Los tres varones, que parecían de la misma edad, se acercaron a su amigo, al padre de éste, y a la acompañante.  
  
-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! - dijo Kyosuke - íbamos a suspender el partido por falta de jugadores, los hermanos Yamada enfermaron.  
  
-¿Cómo?, ¿Pues qué les pasó? - preguntó intrigado.  
  
-Les dio una enfermedad que volvió para torturar infantes: la varicela - informó un rubio apellidado Takaishi - según esto ya la habían erradicado del planeta...  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Pero contigo en el equipo, alcanzamos los 11 jugadores... claro, Ben jugará supliendo a un Yamada; Toshi, que es nuevo, suplirá al otro - siguió Kyo, el hijo de Davis - oye, ¿Y cómo te escapaste de tu cita?, los chicos y yo pensamos que ya te habían llevado al hospital psiquiátrico.  
  
-¡Claro que no! - se exaltó Taiki. Los adultos estaban presentes y pendientes de la conversación, y al junior Yagami, le dio vergüenza que Kyo dijera eso enfrente de la Dra. Takashima.  
  
-Kyo, ya te dije que no hagas bromas de mal gusto - sentenció otro de los niños, el llamado Toshiro - No le digas eso a mi primo Taik.  
  
Entonces los niños se permitieron ver más allá de Taiki y notaron la presencia de los dos adultos.  
  
-Buenas tardes, tío Taichi - saludó Toshiro, con cordialidad. Entonces se dirigió a la mujer que los acompañaba: - Buenas tardes, señorita.  
  
Seiyuro y Kyosuke sonrieron.  
  
-Hola, niños - dijo Kaoru, algo mareada por tantas voces infantiles.  
  
-Chicos, ella es mi psicóloga... es tan genial, que me permitió venir a jugar el partido.  
  
-¡Se lo agradeceremos eternamente! - se apresuró a decir Kyo - Taiki es muy necesario en el equipo. Mi papá saltará de emoción al verlo... ¡Yagami!, no has entrenado, será mejor que vayas a calentar.  
  
-Es verdad, mejor me voy - los dos hijos de líderes se alejaron. Pero Seiyuro y Toshiro no los siguieron inmediatamente.  
  
-Kaoru, éstos son dos sobrinos míos: Seiyuro Takaishi y Toshiro Yagami - zangoloteó el cabello color madera del niño - él es hijo de mi hermana Hikari... por cierto, el atarantado que se fue con Taik, se llama Kyo.  
  
-Mucho gusto, chicos - siguió la dama Takashima.  
  
-Tío Tai, te conseguiste una novia muy bonita - dijo Sei, consciente de su imprudencia. El rubio Takaishi sabía que con eso alteraría al adulto.  
  
Toshiro realizó una reverencia y se disculpó:  
  
-Discúlpenlo, por favor - el niño sentía pena ajena - A Sei le gusta molestar... nos vemos después.... ¡Vámonos, Seiyuro!  
  
-Uy... como digas Toshiro, ¡Hasta pronto!  
  
Los jóvenes se retiraron. Taichi sintió un extraño nerviosismo, su "sobrinito" hacía conseguido lo deseado.  
  
-Je-Je, éstos niños... a veces lo ideal sería no tomarlos tan en serio. Lo mejor será buscar un asiento  
  
-Como guste - respondió la doctora, menos agobiada por las frases de Seiyuro.  
  
--  
Ese era un año de muchos cambios, debido a que ciertos sucesos climatológicos, económicos, políticos y sociales, además de tecnológicos, habían sufrido una crisis el año anterior. El sistema computacional se había destruido inexplicablemente y las redes habían desaparecido de forma imprevista y rara. Los científicos e investigadores estudiaron las causas pero no encontraban nada coherente, y por ello, se dedicaron a diseñar y reconstruir la tecnología perdida, lo primordial era sustituir el llamado "Brazalete Digital", que había dejado de funcionar y era un elemento de suma importancia para el ser humano en la vida diaria (Había dejado de servir porque estaba hecho de un metal del Digimundo, y éste ya no existía en el Mundo Real).  
Actualmente los problemas se habían estabilizado, y tanto Japón, como el resto de la Tierra, esperaban mejorías.  
--  
  
Daisuke Motomiya caminaba como loco por todo el pasillo de los vestidores generales; las manos le sudaban y una clara preocupación se asomaba en su rostro cándido y maduro. Ser entrenador lo había llenado de muchas satisfacciones, pero también de problemas. Vestía de una forma casual y traía el gorro clásico de los técnicos famosos del fútbol, la insigna de "Dragones azules" estaba bordada al frente de su camiseta.  
  
La hermana de dicho personaje, entró a los vestidores, caminó hacia su consanguíneo y le sonrió.  
  
-¡Vaya!, te ves desesperado, Davis - dijo con ironía, Jun Kido - ¿Ya lograste completar los 11 jugadores?  
  
-¡Ay!, ya llegaste a molestar - renegó, aunque había crecido, seguía teniendo simpáticas peleas con su hermana mayor - ¿Qué quieres, Jun?  
  
-¡Grosero!, sólo quiero ayudarte, venía a desearte suerte - agregó sin dejar esa pillina sonrisa que desconcertaba a Daisuke.  
  
-Pues, gracias...  
  
-Si pudiera prestarte a mi "solecito", lo hiciera, pero Doguen no siente inquietud por cosas violentas.  
  
-El fútbol es un deporte y no **violencia** - replicó Davis, moviendo sus cejas - y no creo que a tu hijo y marido les agrade la idea de que llames a Doguen, "Solecito"... jajajaja.  
  
-Tú no cambias, Davis.  
  
-Tú tampoco, Jun  
  
-Oye, venía avistarte algo - dijo aplastando los cachetes de Davis - Kyosuke viene con Taiki.  
  
-¡¿Taiki?!, ¿Taiki Yagami? - gritó exaltado, besando las mejillas de Jun - ¡Aleluya! .  
  
  
--*--*--  
Fin de capítulo 2  
--*--*--  
  
  
NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA: No estuvo muy interesante, pero al menos hubo acción, ¿No?, por favor, díganme qué les pareció.  
¡Gracias por leer!, de verdad me animan mucho con todos sus reviews y mails; yo sólo espero no decepcionar a nadie. Recuerden que acepto críticas constructivas, quejas, sugerencias, y por supuesto que comentarios. Ya aparecieron todos los personajes y la historia irá formándose poco a poco, así que ténganme paciencia, prometo mejorar.  
  
Y repitiendo lo del capítulo anterior: Este fanfic está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que leyeron Fusión Prohibida y me animaron a seguir escribiendo.  
  
Aclaraciones: Bueno, si notaron, traté de explicar otra vez lo que ha sido de los elegidos (por los que no han leído FP), espero no les haya resultado tedioso. Por cierto, recordaré los datos y edades de los niños (Aquí cumplo con la petición de darte las descripciones, "Jurik-Queen"):  
  
+Kurumi: es la hija mayor de Miyako y Ken, que llevan un duradero matrimonio de 15 años, ella tiene 14. se distingue por ser una chica alegre, acelerada, extrovertida y, por cierto, le tiene pánico a las alturas.   
  
+Kyosuke.- Es el chico que heredó unos googles por parte de su padre, Daisuke. Es un chico sincero, valeroso, atrevido e imprudente. Se enamora fácilmente y adora el fútbol. En Fusión Prohibida estaba molesto con Davis porque éste no parecía amar a su madre, Makoto, aunque actualmente las cosas para ese matrimonio han mejorado. (tiene casi 14 años).  
  
+Seiyuro.- El llamado Sei, es el hijo mayor de Takeru. Se distingue por ser un fantasioso parlanchín esperanzado. Tiene trece años y parece estar muy contento por el nuevo matrimonio de su padre con Kari.  
  
+Toshiro.- Es el hijo mayor de Kari. Su carácter es misterioso y puede ver cosas que otros no. Tiene 13 años y es un experto en "ping-pong".  
  
+Yuriko.- Le dicen Yuri, y como lo mencioné anteriormente, es hija de Cody y Hiromi Hida. Es una experta en Kendo y tiene 12 años.  
  
+Doguen.- Hijo de Joe y Jun. Cuenta con 12 años y es un chico muy tímido, llorón y miedoso, claro que esa es sólo su parte externa.  
  
+Taiki.- es el único hijo de Taichi, con una mujer desconocida, tiene 11 años y es un niño muy sensible, valiente y algo inocente... su mayor trauma es no saber quién es su mamá.  
  
+Mayumi.- Casi siempre la llaman May, y es la hija mayor de Sora y Matt. Ella es una niña que oculta sus sentimientos e intenta ser fuerte y seca en el exterior, tiene 11 años.  
  
+Ben.- su nombre completo es "Benjamín", y es nombrado Principito Tachikawa. Es el hijo mayor de Mimi y su padre es Michael. Actualmente su madre se casó con Izzy Izumi y el enigmático y mimado niño, no ha terminado de aceptarlo. /tiene 11 años/  
  
+Osen.- Hija de Koushiro Izumi, su madre murió al dar a luz. Es una niña enfermiza de 10 años que suele ser muy introvertida, pero curiosa.  
  
+Zetaro (Zet).- El mediano Ichijouji. Un niño de 10 años que irradia ternura e inocencia, es amable con sus semejantes y parece estar muy enamorado de Osen Izumi.  
  
+Kotaro.- Kotty tiene 7 años y es el hijo menor de Sora y Matt, es un angelito llorón y con gran capacidad de asombro, que vive dispuesto a desafiar al miedo por alcanzar a ser un héroe, como su papá.  
  
+Satoru.- el menor de los Ichijouji. Es un bebé de casi tres años, muy travieso y dulce.  
  
+Minagawa.- la hijita de TK y Kari, una misteriosa y hermosa bebé de unos meses que conoce (según el epílogo de Fusión Prohibida) a los digimons.  
  
Por último, aquí les va mi e-mail: ziddycm@hotmail.com  
  
¡Hasta la próxima y no se olviden del review! 


	3. Capítulo 3 Mariposas Malignas

--*--*  
NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA: ¡Holapa a todos!. De nuevo traigo otro capítulo de "Mb", espero irlo publicando con ritmo, ya que dejar las cosas en el olvido no es precisamente bueno (tengo que aprovechar que tengo algo de tiempo libre). Este capítulo es el último de introducción, aunque considero que hay bastante acción. Estás narrado en primera persona para darle variedad al fic, el POV es de Toshiro Yagami, el hijo mayor de Kari. Ojalá no se confundan con los personajes, si eso pasa, en el capítulo anterior están unas mini descripciones.  
Escrito el 5 de mayo (Para los que viven en México el Aniversario de la Batalla de Puebla). Bueno, los dejo con la lectura. (publicado el 7 de mayo del 2002)  
*--*--  
  
MEMORIAS borradas  
  
Por CieloCriss  
  
Capítulo 3 **Mariposas Malignas**  
  
(POV Toshiro)  
  
Estoy nervioso y no lo entiendo. Es una sensación fría que mezcla mis jugos gástricos y los hace subir hasta toparse con el final de mi estómago... no tengo náuseas, nada más me siento torpe y tímido, como cuando la niña que te gusta se acerca.  
  
Veo con atención el pasto verde que pisaré y casi me da pereza pensar que tendré que recorrerlo no sé cuantas veces. No es que no me guste el fútbol, pero prefiero verlo desde las gradas junto a O-chan, Kotty y Zet, es divertido oír sus continuas quejas por no tener la edad requerida para entrar al equipo, y sé que el hermano de Kurumi cuenta los días restantes para su cumpleaños número 11 y así poder ser admitido. Creo que terminará lamentándose por apresurar el tiempo.  
  
En fin... no quiero desviarme de esta narración, yo estaba platicando acerca de mis nervios y del porqué no comprendía la razón de éstos, tal vez tengo miedo de decepcionar a tío Davis, pues cree que soy un jugador con excelentes reflejos. "¡Papá, le gané la apuesta a Toshiro y entrará al equipo!, verás que será de los mejores, ya que el tenis de mesa lo ha hecho veloz", había dicho mi amigo Kyosuke, con su gran bocota acostumbrada siempre ha hablar de más.  
  
Sólo espero que este malestar se acabe en cuanto empiece el juego, quiero hacer un buen papel y tomarle gusto al deporte.  
  
-¡Hey, chicos!, acérquense - ordenó nuestro entrenador Motomiya.  
  
Los once nos acercamos, nuestros rivales eran los **Duendes amarillos**. El equipo era miembro de la copa Fantasy, y los nombres de los clubes eran mitológicos y acompañados de un color, en nuestro caso, éramos los **Dragones azules** .  
  
Taiki se hallaba calentando porque había llegado tarde, Kaya /el número 4/ lo llamó, y así fue como regresó desde donde se encontraba.  
  
-¡Corrí como tonto! - dijo mi primo Taik, con el rostro colorado por el ejercicio. Su expresión inocente trataba de argumentar su rapidez.  
  
-Cada quien corre como quiere... o como "puede" - agregó Benjamín Tachikawa, resaltando su personalidad sarcástica, me causó gracia su comentario, pero me contuve.  
  
-¡Ja-ja-ja! ¡Esa estuvo buena, Ben! - opinó Seiyuro, nuestro portero.  
  
-Por supuesto que sí - aseguró Ben Tachikawa con arrogancia, queriendo aparentar superioridad extraña, sobra decir que ese poder de palabra lo perdía casi por completo en la cancha de soccer, donde su flojera lo llevaba a usar una técnica no muy aceptada por los compañeros jugadores.  
  
-Ya, calmados, chicos - dijo el tío entrenador - Guarden sus energías para el partido ¡Quiero que den lo mejor de sí!, el equipo de Osaka llegó a cuartos de final el torneo pasado, está prohibido subestimar a los contrincantes.  
  
-Es una suerte que Taik llegara - dijo Yuri - si no, hubiéramos tenido grandes problemas, ¿Verdad, Toshi?  
  
-Claro, Yuri - respondí, cada vez que me miraba de esa manera tan risueña, mis mejillas me traicionaban.  
  
-El plan ya está estudiado, confío en que los hermanos Yamada serán suplidos de forma excelente por Toshiro y Benjamín... creo que eso es todo, ¡Makoto! .  
  
-¿Qué pasa, querido?, ya tengo lista el agua - dijo la tía, que era la aguadora, traía el cabello suelto y de color cedro.  
  
-Gracias - respondió su marido - entonces ¡A jugar!  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
-Una cosa más, Ben.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, tío Daisuke?  
  
-Sé que... bueno... si das todo tu potencial deportivo, prometo... prometo dejarte salir de las prácticas 5 minutos antes por tres días.  
  
-Ya veo, me está sobornando - dijo Ben, haciéndose el ofendido, luego cambió su expresión: - que sean 10 minutos por 5 días .  
  
-¡Eso es injusto! - se quejó Taik.  
  
-Taiki, pensé que te gustaban las prácticas.  
  
-Sí me gustan, Tío Davis, pero Ben podrá comprar Changorade y fritangas antes que yo...  
  
Definitivamente mi primo no tiene remedio, ¡Es un glotón!.  
Benji sonrió maliciosamente, no sé qué habrá pensado, ni conociéndolo logro terminar de comprenderlo.   
Salimos al campo tras oír la aguda voz de Kurumi-chan, casi siempre era la comentarista de los partidos, los narraba con mucho entusiasmo, pero no sabía ser imparcial.  
  
Los rayos solares chocaron en nuestros cuerpos, suspiré al notar que muchas personas nos miraban; Mamá y Min me saludaron de la parte superior de la zona B (Claro que mi hermanita fue manipulada por los movimientos de su papá).  
  
-¡Mucha suerte, Toshi-kun! - gritó O-chan, junto a Zetaro y Kotaro.  
  
¿Osen?, ¿Qué hacía en el partido?, ¡Debía estar en el hospital!, ¿Qué habría pasado con su estudio médico?. Le devolví el saludo algo consternado.  
  
-¡EA, Toshi!, no salgas con que estás nervioso por jugar, lo harás bien - me dijo Seiyuro, despeinándome salvajemente mientras saludaba a un grupo de niñas, que llevaban mantas y carteles que decían: **Eres el mejor, Sei**, **Te amamos, Sei** .  
  
Mi "hermano" del alma estaba encantado con su Club de admiradoras, y la verdad, es que con lo lucido que era, lograba impresionarlas... ese tipo de niñas son muy volubles, no como Yuri, pero no tiene caso que hable de ella ¿Verdad?, mejor sigo con lo del partido.  
  
Varios de mis amigos estaban en el equipo: Kyo Motomiya era el capitán, algunos chicos envidiosos decían que tenía ese puesto porque su papá era el entrenador, pero la verdad es que es excelente jugando, en pocas palabras: el líder goleador de equipo. Mi primo Taik no se queda atrás, y aunque es más pequeño, tiene un tino asombroso para anotar; desde niño siempre ha tenido demasiada energía, se debe, creo yo, a la cantidad de golosinas que engulle. De las niñas están May Ishida y Yuriko Hida, ambas están en el medio campo, son perseverantes y ágiles, nadie como Mayumi para crear una jugada. Seiyuro está a cargo de la portería, y cerca de ahí, estaremos Ben y yo, supuestamente defendiendo. Los restantes son: Kaya, Akiyoshi, Kasumi y Mamoru, a ellos no los conozco muy bien.  
  
Kyosuke nubló su vista al visualizar a cierto individuo entre la gradas que le era insoportable.  
  
-¿¡Qué hace ese imbécil aquí?! - rugió como un león. Kyo no se enoja muy seguido.  
  
-Ahhh, te refieres a "Matsuo", el terrible rival que te robó el amor de Kurumi, ¿Verdad? - le murmuró Sei, picándolo con palabras para hacerlo rabiar más - Seguro viene a estorbar, ¡Pero esta es tu oportunidad, Kyo!. Deberás jugar de forma asombrosa, anotar mil goles, con eso impresionarás a Kurumi, ¡Ya lo verás!  
  
-No lo creo - dijo Kyosuke, entristeciendo su facciones - Además, no quiero impresionarla.... hablas como si me gustara, Kurumi es sólo mi amiga.  
  
-Eso dicen los enamorados, son tontos y ciegos - siguió mi rubio, pero impertinente amigo, del último año para acá, no le paraba la boca.  
  
-Primo, déjalo en paz - regañó May, portadora del #9... mmm, ahora que me fijo, Mayumi Ishida parece estar más pálida que de costumbre.  
  
Nadie habló más del tema, nos entretuvimos viendo la entrada del equipo contrincante, ¿Por qué se veían tan grandes?, tal vez sí estaba nervioso por el partido.  
  
El árbitro y sus ayudantes hicieron un sorteo y ganamos la bola, el público gritó entusiasmado, el juego de 45 + 15 + 45 + tiempo extra, iba a comenzar (años atrás, como en los 90, los partidos infantiles eran más cortos, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado).  
  
Y dieron el silbatazo de comienzo, por última vez miré hacia donde estaban mis familiares y amigos. Tío Izzy llegaba de la dulcería con infinidad de bocadillos para Mimi y el bebé de su barriguita, algunos adultos miraban hacia la cancha, pero tía Jun mejor se dedicaba a filmar el palco donde su hijo comentaba el juego. Los chicos peleaban por una bolsa de chucherías; los que se veían más serios eran tío Matt y tía Sora, miraban fijamente a Mayumi.  
  
Akiyoshi le dio el balón a Taik, quien burló a un niño enorme para pasarle la bola a Kyo. Mi moreno amigo disparó, pero el obeso portero lo detuvo (con tanta masa corporal tapaba más portería que tres Seiyuros juntos).  
  
-¡Buen comienzo! - oí gritar a tío Taichi, que estaba sentado en otra parte junto a la Srita. Takashima.  
  
Me sentía incapaz de seguir la pelota con el cuerpo, pero mis ojos no la perdían de vista, pensé que al llegar la oportunidad de tocarla, terminaría bateándola, creyendo que mi brazo era una raqueta... tenía que meterme en el cerebro que debía patearla. Sin darme cuenta estaba haciendo o usando la técnica del Principito Tachikawa: Quedarse parado y esperando a que el balón llegara hasta mí. ¡Y justamente debía hacer lo contrario! .  
  
-Oye, Ben - le dije, pues estaba cerca de mí - Hagamos feliz al entrenador corriendo tras el balón.  
  
-¿Y batirme con la chusma? - renegó cruzando los brazos.  
  
-Chusma no, "Insectos" - corregí, ya que sabía a la perfección cuáles eran su términos favoritos. Comencé a correr para proteger la portería.  
  
-Ush, todo sea por ver orgullosa a mi madre - terminó por decir Benjamín, mientras me seguía.  
  
Un delantero amarillo pateó el instrumento redondo hacia su camarada, me vi cerca de ahí y corrí para ganarle el objeto mete goles. "¡Oigan!, conseguí la pelota" me dije al robarla con el pie izquierdo... si tocaba el balón con las manos, se perdería el encanto del fútbol, ¿No creen?, se sintió bien tenerla, y ya con ella, mi deber era pasarla, ¿A quién?, pues a Yuri, estaba cerca.  
  
-Buen pase - me dijo ella, volviendo a sonreír de forma dulce, tengo que aprender a controlarme, ella calienta mi cara y la enrojece.  
  
Se la pasó a May, y la rubia Ishida la tiró hacia Mamoru, un chico moreno y con anteojos, él debía pasársela a Taiki, pero un duende amarillo se la arrebató.  
  
-¡Pardiez! - gritó Sei, al ver a ese gigante acercarse (me pregunto si en verdad son menores de 14 años), lanzó desde casi medio campo con mucha potencia; Seiyuro la atrapó milagrosamente, sus fans gritaron... tengo que admitir que es un excelente deportista, a lo mejor por eso está más alto que yo. Le tiró un beso a esas chicas y realizó un saque de meta, directo a la defensa Kasumi, ella pasó el balón a Ben.  
  
-¿Por qué me lo pasas a mí estando el buen Toshiro cerca? - renegó comenzando a moverse. Estoy seguro de que Tía Mimi debió haber gritado de la emoción.  
  
-Vamos, Ben, no seas quejón: ¡Pásamela! - ordenó Mayumi.  
  
Tachikawa puso rostro de indignación, realmente no era malo jugando, sólo perezoso.  
  
A lo lejos se oían las voces de Kurumi y Doguen, normalmente los oía en las gradas y me divertía con sus comentarios, pero ahora sus gargantas estaban en otra dimensión para mi mente. Ben me dio un pase inesperado, May estaba más accesible, pero recordemos que estaba molesto con ella. Yo envié el balón hacia la cabellera desobediente de mi primo, quien le dio un certero cabezazo que llegó a estamparse en el muslo de nuestro goleador. Mi amigo de los googles (ni para jugar se los quitaba), despistó al portero y... ¡GOOOOOOL!. ¡Sí!, ¡acabamos de anotar!, me siento muy bien por haber contribuido.  
  
-Ben... - comenzó la linda May - Pensé que no me habías dado el balón por odioso, pero me equivoqué, pudiste ver una jugada que yo no vi, ¡Ojalá así jugaras siempre!, te ves bien haciendo lo correcto.  
  
Benjamín sonrió intimidado, y a partir de ese gol, comenzó a verse tan activo, que llegué a la conclusión de que Mayumi podía controlarlo.  
  
Fue en una de esas rebeliones cuando Ben logró recuperar un balón casi perdido (tío Davis debía estar con la boca abierta), ahora, mi compañero se sentía un AS en el jugar; se encaminó al medio campo. Su anticipado triunfo lo hizo alucinar, y por distraído, un contrario le robó la pelota. Para Ben eso fue humillante.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves, animaña de tercera? - renegó - ¡Al gran Ben nadie le roba el balón!  
  
Se dio la vuelta, primero pensé que tenía intenciones limpias de recuperar el balón, pero cuando su furia y fuerza patearon la pierna del otro jugador, tuve muchas dudas. Mi amigo quedó complacido y se llevó el premio; el silbatazo de **FALTA** detuvo su ambición goleadora.  
El árbitro sacó la tarjeta amarilla, Ben iba a replicar, pero Yuriko, a buena hora, le tapó la boca.  
  
-AY, Benji, ¡No debes hacer eso!  
  
-Controla tu carácter - reprendió May, los demás miramos la expresión de espanto del entrenador.  
  
Perdimos casi un minuto porque el otro chico se quejaba del dolor, lo sacaron del campo en una camilla, pero apenas hubo salido, regresó, creo que le pusieron un spray curativo o algo así.  
  
A partir de ese hecho comencé a sentir más nervios, casi insoportables, siendo sincero. Traté de olvidar mi malestar, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que presentía algo, como la vez que nos asaltaron a Sei, su padre y a mí. ¿Por qué siempre tenía yo que sentir o ver cosas raras?, me perturbaba pensar que más allá de tener un carácter paranoico, era un ser extraño... dicen que lo raro es pariente de lo feo, y aunque la fealdad física no me asusta, la interna sí.  
  
Ben volvió a su pasivo jugar, estaba iracundo y se sentía ofendido aún sabiendo que tenía la culpa. El partido retomó su curso, pero nada volvió a ser igual, porque: los vi; estaban flotando en el ambiente, eran extraños polvos resplandecientes nadando en el aire como si fuera agua. Eran puntos, eran datos digitales... y comprendía, mágicamente, que eran las mismas mariposas que habían salido del tal Toriyama, que había querido matar a mi padrastro, a mi papá. El balón ya no era mi preocupación, mis ojos asustados seguían esos puntos en el ambiente, que se regocijaban como grandes moléculas de polvos visualizadas por la luz. Pasaban entre la gente y parecían leerles la mente, era extraño, cada vez tenía más miedo.  
  
-Toshiro, ve tras el balón - me mandó Sei -; ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?.  
  
-En las mariposas, Sei - avisé, sin obedecer.  
  
Ante mi trance no sé que hayan hecho, vi como Ben, con el honor bocabajeado, me pasaba de largo y trataba de tomar la bola junto con la #6, Kasumi. Más allá de la posición de los defensas, el mundo era neblina y yo seguía hipnotizado por esos datos con esencia maligna.  
  
-¡Auchhh! - oí exclamar a Ben.  
  
Su quejido hizo que sacudiera la cabeza para mirar a mi amigo de 11 años tirado en el zacate abrazando su cuerpo adolorido.  
  
-¡Árbitro, eso es falta! - reclamó Kyosuke, al no ver reacción por parte del adulto mediador que hacía cumplir las reglas del fútbol en la cancha.  
  
Mayumi, Yuriko y Kasumi se hincaron cerca de nuestro compañero.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Ben?  
  
-¡Ese insecto lo hizo apropósito! - hacía gran esfuerzo por respirar, le habían sacado el aire - ¿Qué, a él no le van a sacar tarjeta?  
  
Sei se acercó dejando atrás la portería, todos nos habíamos reunido y tío Davis discutía amablemente con el otro entrenador, la falta era demasiado notable como para dejarla atrás, había sido "Venganza", el principal problema era que no se aclaraba nada. Los espectadores retozaban entre gritos guiados por la madre del afectado, y lo que era un armónico juego se había convertido en un pequeño disturbio. El árbitro estaba ido, sin vida y con los ojos nublados de entendimiento. Lentamente vi cómo los datos malignos aparecían sobre él y se fusionaban con su ser, ¡Todo fue tan claro después!: ese hombre estaba siendo poseído.  
  
-Seiyuro, son las mariposas malignas las que lo tocaron...  
  
-¿Qué mariposas, Toshiro?, ¡Deja de alucinar!, estamos en medio de un partido de soccer, métete eso en la cabeza - mi hermanastro estaba molesto y no seguí insistiendo, tal vez tenía razón y era una ilusión, ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo?.  
  
Pero frente a mí el afectado se veía cada vez más macabro y silencioso, los dos técnicos lo veían interrogantes, no entendían qué sucedía.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó el de Osaka - Necesitamos una solución, ¿Es falta o tiro de esquina?  
  
Ojeras verdes y diabólicas aparecieron bajo esos ojos cafés, vidriosos y ahora sucios. Su piel palideció y se fueron marcando extrañas várices , Se parecía tremendamente a el atacante de "papá" Takeru.  
  
-Disculpe, ¿Se siente mal, señor árbitro? - preguntó mi amiga Yuriko.  
  
Tío Daisuke se acercó a ese maquiavélico ser, le tocó la frente para ver si tenía fiebre, en ese instante, la mirada del tipo resplandeció de alegría, la sonrisa que mostraron sus dientes y labios fue escalofriante... y su reacción inmediata, fue la de agarrar con furia la mano de nuestro entrenador, la dobló bruscamente hasta quebrarla, con fuerza asombrosa, de haber estado más cerca, habría escuchado el **CRACK** del hueso roto.  
  
-¡Ahh! - gritó el papá de Kyo - ¿Qué le pasa?  
  
Todos nos quedamos estáticos por unos instantes, Kyosuke miró con furia al agresor.  
  
-¡Viejo loco, deje a mi papá! - ordenó.  
  
Sin embargo, el árbitro ya no era él mismo, pateó a las personas cercanas, en su mayoría niños, y comenzó a atacar a tío Davis, quien por la impresión y dolor de brazo roto, no se había defendido inmediatamente.  
  
Vi cómo sus uñas y dedos se clavaban en el cuello del amigo de mi madre, el otro entrenador había avisado a "seguridad" y trataba de separarlos, lo mismo que Kyo, que estaba muy asustado y casi lloraba.  
  
El poseído gritaba: - ¡Daisuke Motomiya, voy a matarte, así haré brillar las tinieblas... te aniquilaré como a tu simpático dragón azul, JAJAJAJAJAJA.  
  
Sei y May palidecieron, comprendí la reacción de Seiyuro Takaishi, esas mismas palabras le había dicho el sujeto llamado Toriyama a Takeru (es muy bueno conmigo, pero se me dificulta decirle papá), pero, ¿Por qué Mayumi se veía tan preocupada?.  
  
-¡Qué tipo tan perverso! - opinó Kaya.  
  
-¿¡Cómo es posible!? - exclamó la prima de Seiyuro, lanzándose hacia la pelea para ayudar a Kyo y al encargado de los duendes.  
  
**Kurumi, ¿Qué está pasando allá abajo?**  
  
**Doguen, parece que el árbitro comenzó a golpear al tío Davis, ¡es decir!, al entrenador de Odaiba, Motomiya Daisuke. ¿Se deberá eso a que el negligente árbitro no quiso sacarle tarjeta amarilla al jugador #21 de Osaka?, ¡El público pide justicia!**  
  
Kurumi-chan y mi amigo Kido parecían narrar una pelea callejera en vez de un partido mixto e infantil de fútbol.  
  
En tanto, el conflicto seguía; me quedaba claro que el poseído no iba a cumplir su deseo de matar, había demasiada ayuda y muchos testigos.  
  
-Toshi, esas mariposas, ¿Son las mismas que viste el otro día?, ¿Son la maldad que nos atacó?  
  
Le asentí a Sei Takaishi con nervios, los de seguridad habían llegado y separado al agresor de nuestro entrenador... todo eso pasó rápido, pero el narrarlo lo hace ver lento.  
  
-Pero esos datos siguen el él - agregué.  
  
-¡Pues hay que sacárselos! - sugirió observando con sus azules ojos cómo el "malvado" se resistía a las autoridades.  
  
-¡¿Y cómo lo haremos?! - exclamé en cuestión.  
  
-Creo que causándole un buen susto - dijo inesperadamente Mayumi, como si tuviera experiencia.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes, prima?  
  
Los policías le dispararon al tipo un tranquilizante, y el árbitro perdió el conocimiento, vi a las mariposas salir y desaparecer, como la primera vez.  
  
-Se han ido - dije.  
  
-¡Ah, papá! - chilló Kyosuke, abrazando a su padre, tía Makoto corrió hacia su marido herido, que con valentía innegable, evitaba quejarse.  
  
-Estoy bien... - dijo Davis.  
  
-¡Voy a hacer pagar a ese sujeto!.  
  
-Kyo, cálmate.  
  
-Pero papá...  
  
-Estoy bien, hijo.  
  
-Motomiya - habló el técnico de los duendes amarillos - Creo que nuestro partido quedará inconcluso; por culpa de ese extraño incidente se ha suspendido el juego... realmente no sé lo que pasó.  
  
-Bashoo, mucho gusto, nos veremos pronto - respondió saludando con la zurda.  
  
Tío Daisuke estaba amarillo, pero mostraba una sonrisa reconfortante, con eso animaba a los preocupados. Para aquél entonces la mayoría de los amigos y familiares habían bajado a averiguar qué había pasado.  
  
-¡Joe, ven rápido, manda una ambulancia! - gritaba la mamá de Doguen (Jun) por su celular - Atentaron en contra de mi hermano, ¿Qué cómo?, pues la verdad es que un demente lo atacó en medio partido... sí, Doguen está bien, ¡Pero Davis no, así que date prisa!. - entonces colgó el teléfono -Jyou viene en camino.  
  
-Pero ya les dije que estoy bien, Jun.  
  
-Qué terco eres, Dai-chan - le dijo su esposa Makoto.  
  
El Señor Hida había ido a levantar la demanda correspondiente junto al tío Ken. Oía murmullos de adultos, pero también de niños, así que me acerqué a ellos.  
  
-Todos los espectadores se están yendo, quedaron muy escamados.  
  
-¿Escamados?   
  
-Quiere decir: asustados, Kotty - dijo O-chan.  
  
-Oh... - respondió mi primito postizo - ¿Saben?, lo que pasó se parece a lo que le hicieron a mi papi.  
  
-¿Qué? - cuestionó Taiki.  
  
-Kotaro, cállate - regañó su hermana, May pareció recordar algo.  
  
-Es muy extraño - opinó Yuriko - El árbitro era el Sr. Mizuno, conocido del tío Davis, ¿Por qué habrá atacado?  
  
-¡No sé, pero juro que lo averiguaré! - gritó Kyo, muy convencido.  
  
-Y yo te ayudaré - siguió Sei - El tipo que quiso matar mi papá dijo lo mismo que Mizuno, Kyosuke.  
  
-¿En verdad?, ¿Te refieres a esas incoherencias sobre las tinieblas?  
  
-Sí, a eso. Estoy seguro de que hay gato encerrado, ¿Verdad, Toshi?  
  
-Eso creo, Sei -respondí, viéndome alterado, no quería que los demás se enteraran , aunque tal vez era lo mejor...   
  
Mayumi dio un paso al frente.  
  
-Yo... desobedeceré a mi padre - comenzó, haciendo hacia atrás se melena dorada, que estaba mucho más larga que antes, el cabello le llegaba a los hombros - A nosotros también nos atacaron hoy, y de una manera muy parecida.  
  
-¡Un carrote quería machucar a papá! - ayudó Kotty, contento de participar en la conversación.  
  
-¿Lo dicen en serio?, y ¿De ese tipo salió algo?  
  
-¿Cómo que salir, Toshiro?  
  
-Toshi puede ver mariposas malignas y digitales salir de los atacantes - replicó Seiyuro, incomodándome... ya he dicho que no me gusta sentirme fenómeno.  
  
-¿Mariposas? - cuestionó Zet.  
  
-Más bien, son datos digitales o algo parecido - aclaré - pero tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación.  
  
A Osen le brillaron los ojos.  
  
-¿Datos digitales? - preguntó.  
  
-Olvídenlo, después hablamos, no es el momento - sugerí - Kyo, será mejor que vayas con tu papá. Seiyuro: May, Min, Kotty y tú tienen una cita con el abuelo Ishida en la televisora.  
  
-¿No vas a ir, Toshi?, ¡Anda!, técnicamente eres mi hermano, por tanto, su nieto.  
  
-No gracias... te ruego que no insistas, tengo planes, además, ya habíamos quedado en que regresaría con mi mamá.  
  
-Como quieras - de nuevo Sei sonaba enojado.  
  
-Yo tengo que regresar con la doctora Kaoru... es una lástima que no le demostré lo bueno que era jugando.  
  
-Mmmm, ¿Acaso quieres impresionarla?  
  
-¡No es eso, Ben!... por cierto, ¿Ya estás bien?  
  
-Claro, soy de hierro, ese insecto no me hizo nada malo.  
  
-Como digas - agregó Osen.  
  
-O-chan, ¿Por qué estás aquí? - pregunté sin poder censurarme, después de todo, quería a esa niña como si fuera mi hermana (nueve años completitos vivimos bajo el mismo techo).  
  
-La cerebrito...  
  
-¡Ben! - regañó Zetaro - Que ELLA responda.  
  
-Suspendieron el estudio - me dijo ella con aparente tranquilidad - por cierto, ya casi todos se han ido, ¿Por qué no van al vestidor por sus cosas? .  
  
-Es verdad - recordó Taiki - me apetece un regaderazo.  
  
-Sí, será mejor ir - dijo Kyo - quiero ver cómo sigue mi papá.  
  
Los que éramos jugadores varones fuimos hacia el vestidor, las niñas se quedaron cuchicheando acerca del árbitro Mizuno y su destino probable en la cárcel, Yuri decía que su papá era un abogado que siempre hacía pagar al mal, yo no lo dudaba, pues tío Cody me parecía un personaje justo y severo con lo necesario, se me figuraba que más o menos así debió haber sido mi padre.  
Zetaro Ichijouji nos acompañaba, decía que en vista de su próxima entrada al equipo (primero debía cumplir los 11) era su deber conocer las instalaciones.  
  
Abrimos la puerta del vestidor general, en ese lugar había entradas a baños de niñas y niños, pero el entrar al sitio no fue agradable, había dos personas adentro y no precisamente dialogaban. Un chico y una niña se besaban en la boca, la timidez en el japonés había disminuido con los años, pero de todas maneras no era un acto común en chicas de 14. Kyosuke desfiguró su rostro, y sus gruesas cejas se enfadaron, apretó sus dientes de manera desesperada.  
  
-¡Hermana! - gritó Zet, viendo a Kurumi-chan con su novio, el tal Matsuo. A Zetaro casi nunca lo había visto descontrolado.  
  
Kurumi se separó del tipo rápidamente (en verdad ese sujeto no le convenía) y nos miró apenada, los que no supimos qué hacer, nos quedamos callados, fue una situación embarazosa.  
  
-Vaya espectáculo - dijo Ben, con ironía, se alejó del sitio hacia la parte de varones, Taiki lo siguió con rostro de bobo.  
  
Quise retirarme y seguirlos, pero el estallido de Kyo provocó que suspendiera mis planes.  
  
-¡Cómo te atreves a faltarle al respeto a Kurumi! - gritó iracundo, queriéndose lanzar hacia Matsuo, Seiyuro lo contuvo.  
  
-Chicos... por favor, cálmense - pidió nuestra anteojuda amiga, estaba intimidada - Es mi novio, ya lo sabes, Kyo.  
  
Motomiya salió del sitio lanzando injurias, Zet siguió mirando a la pareja.  
  
-No me parece correcto que hagas esas cosas con ese tipo a espaldas de nuestros papás -dijo muy serio.  
  
-¡No he hecho nada malo, Zetaro! - dijo la hermana.   
  
Matsuo Minomoto estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.  
  
-Kurumi, nos vemos después, ya que calmes a tus "niños".  
  
El tipo salió.  
  
-Con permiso, iré a bañarme - avisó Sei, ya no quería seguir en el show.  
  
-Kurumi-chan, espero que tengas cuidado, no digo que él te vaya a hacer algo malo, pero ve con cautela... eres nuestra amiga y nos importas mucho. - ella ya esperaba mi sermón, lo escuchó con educación y luego salió del sitio, Zetaro la siguió, dulcificando su oceánica mirada.  
  
Había decidido no ir a la visita del abuelo Ishida porque tenía un sitió más interesante que visitar: el Periódico Odaiba. Estaba decidido a investigar al tal Sasuke Toriyama, mi instinto me obligaba a seguirle la pista a esas mariposas fugaces.  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo 3  
--  
  
*--*--  
NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA: ¡Otro capítulo más!, espero las ideas sigan fluyendo en mi descontrolado cerebro, la historia se va a poner cada vez mejor, porque como podrán imaginarse, van a aparecer más datos malignos que querrán acabar con los elegidos ¿Por qué?, eso lo descubrirán si siguen leyendo.  
  
Me costó algo de trabajo hacer este capítulo, porque Toshi-kun no es precisamente un niño, tampoco un adulto, pero actúa como uno... es uno de los personajes más maduros y es difícil enfocarlo... espero me haya quedado más o menos decente y no les haya aburrido.  
  
El próximo capítulo se titulará: WIZARD-MON (creo que el título habla por sí mismo). MEMORIAS borradas será un fic largo porque la trama estará complicada, espero les esté gustando, prometo ponerle mucho empeño.  
  
Gracias a todos los Electores (porque eligieron mi fic para leer n_n). espero no se olviden del comentario, ya saben que es muy importante para mí... acepto todo tipo de cosas, menos insultos y demás incoherencias ofensivas (para eso están las críticas constructivas, ¿NO?)  
  
¡Gracias otra vez!  
  
Este fic está dedicado a todos los lectores de Fusión Prohibida.  
  
Hasta pronto.  
--*--* 


	4. Capítulo 4 Wizardmon

*--*--  
NOTAS iniciales DE la AURORA: (mayo 25 del 2002, publicado el 5 de junio del mismo año) Por fin un nuevo capítulo, gracias por la espera. Está un poquito extenso porque se empiezan a desarrollar las ideas, pero prometo que no se aburrirán ya que el final del capítulo es imprevisto, ¡dará un giro!, bueno, los dejo con la lectura, espero les guste.  
--*--*  
  
MEMORIAS borradas  
  
Por CieloCriss  
  
  
Capítulo 4 **Wizard-*-mon**  
  
  
El partido "fraude" había cesado dejando a todos muy descontentos, ahora deberían retornar a sus hogares. Seiyuro Takaishi, de 13 años, miró que su padre estaba platicando con sus amigos, suspirando ruidosamente se acercó hacia ellos con intenciones claras.  
  
-Papá, ¿Iremos con el abuelo? - preguntó de forma seca, sin su clásico juego del divertir.  
  
-Por supuesto que sí, los planes no van a cambiar, Sei - respondió TK - Piensa que tu abuelo debe estar esperándonos.  
  
-¡Bah! - interrumpió Matt - Seguro y papá olvidó que era hoy... aunque de todas formas tenemos qué ir.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-¿Ya están preparados para irnos?- volvió a decir el tío Yamato, que también iría a la visita.  
  
-Toshiro no irá, supongo que se siente incómodo. Mayumi, Kotaro, Min y yo ya estamos listos.  
  
-Pues será mejor que se den prisa - sugirió Koushiro - Recuerden que hoy tenemos la reunión.  
  
Sei sintió que su alma se enanchaba de nerviosismo, supuso el "porqué" de la reunión de los adultos. Cuando algo extraño pasaba, los amigos de la infancia se reunían como si fueran un equipo legendario.  
  
-Harán una reunión por lo del tío Davis, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Ya te he dicho que no es bueno curiosear en cosas adultas, Sei.  
  
-Pero es por eso, ¿No?... detesto que me ocultes cosas, papá.  
  
-No pasa nada, Seiyuro - ayudó Izzy.  
  
-Quiero decir algo - avisó - , es muy importante y les será de mucha utilidad.  
  
-Anda pues, Sei, habla - permitió Takeru, su vástago mayor estaba pálido y dominado por una seriedad tan poco usual en esa cambiante vocecita, que era mejor escucharlo.  
  
-El árbitro Mizuno, cuando atacaba a Tío Daisuke, dijo algo muy parecido a lo de tu atacante, papá.  
  
Takeru se puso nervioso al recordar lo que le había pasado, trataba de no pensar en que su atentado tenía relación con este.  
  
-Hablaremos en la casa - frenó  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Déjalo hablar, Takeru - pidió Yamato.  
  
-Gracias, Tío, ¡Tú sí me comprendes!... en fin, el árbitro dijo: "¡Daisuke Motomiya, voy a matarte, así haré brillar las tinieblas...!", ¿Tío Yamato, por qué palideciste? - Seiyuro sabía, gracias a May Ishida, que el hermano de su padre había vivido algo parecido.  
  
-¡Vaya! - opinó Izzy - ¿En verdad algo parecido le dijeron a Tk?  
  
-Sí, pero obviamente cambiando "Daisuke Motomiya" por "Takeru Takaishi"  
  
-Qué interesante - siguió Izumi.  
  
-Definitivamente tenemos que reunirnos, apresuremos la visita - tartamudeó Matt.  
  
"Comprendo a la perfección que papá y tío Matt puedan tener un enemigo en común, son hermanos, los unen vínculos... pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver tío Davis en esto" pensó Seiyuro.  
  
--  
  
-Entonces no deseas ir con el abuelo Ishida y tampoco quieres regresar a casa conmigo, ¿verdad?  
  
-Es que tengo algo qué hacer, mamá - informó Toshiro, mirando fijamente a Hikari, la mujer que le dio la vida.  
  
-Te ves muy misterioso, ¿No estarás planeado meterte en líos?, tus ojos no me engañan, hijo.  
  
-Bueno, la verdad es que...  
  
Yuriko Hida iba pasando cerca de donde Kari y Toshi platicaban (entre las gradas del estadio), el niño la vio y una idea cruzó por su mente, sonrió animado y jaló a su amiga.  
  
-La verdad es que quiero pasear con Yuriko, ¿Verdad que sí, Yuri? - improvisó mientras rogaba en silencio que su amiga le siguiera la corriente.  
  
La hija de Cody se ruborizó, y viendo los ojos suplicantes de Toshiro, asintió con nerviosismo. Hikari sonrió animada.  
  
-¿Van a tener una cita, Toshi?  
  
-Eh... pues sí - ahora el chapeteado era él - Por eso no quería decirlo, me avergüenza que lo sepas.  
  
-¡Hiromi! - gritó Hikari, la esposa Hida puso atención - ¡Nuestros hijos tendrán una cita!  
  
-¡Ay, no! - se asustó Yuri, mirando que su progenitora se acercaba igual de alegre que la madre de su "cita".  
  
-Yuri, perdóname, no imaginaba esta reacción por parte de nuestras mamás.  
  
-Descuida, luego me explicarás todo.  
  
-Eso espero - respondió el hombrecito.  
  
Hiromi Hida y Kari Y. Takaishi felicitaron a sus niños como si hubieran conseguido el premio novel.  
  
-Creo que ya nos vamos - se apresuró a decir Toshiro, se dio la media vuelta y le tomó el brazo a Yuri, para llevarla consigo.  
  
-Espera, hija - dijo Hiromi, acomodando una rosa blanca en la melena café de su tesoro de ojos verdes - Tienes que verte muy linda, ¡Hoy es tu gran día!.  
  
"Las madres pueden ser muy desesperantes cuando se lo proponen, ¿Qué sigue ahora?, ¿Una foto?" pensó Toshi, algo irritado.  
  
-¿No es genial verlos intimidados, Kari?  
  
-Ya lo creo, Hiromi - respondió la cuestionada.  
  
"Me he metido en un problema, siempre quise invitar a salir a Yuri, pero en cuanto sepa que la he usado de pretexto para ir al Periódico Odaiba, va a enojarse, ¡Y con justa razón!" siguió reflexionando el canela niño de la Luz.  
  
"¿Qué tiene planeado Toshiro?, ¿Por qué habrá improvisado esta invitación?. Ojalá algún día me invitara sinceramente... ni hablar, tengo que ayudarlo, siempre hace las cosas por algo."  
  
--  
  
Después de acomodar su ligero trasero en el asiento del auto, cerró la puerta que la encerraría en el vehículo, suspiró desganada y se dispuso a oír música con su aparato especial. Antes de adaptarse los audífonos, su hermanito le habló:  
  
-May, tengo miedo... ¿Y si el señor malo regresa?, ¿Y si nos vuelve a atacar con su autonave?, ¡Quiero bajarme!.  
  
-Tranquilo, Kotty - dijo la hermana, con calma siniestra - Viajaremos en la autonave de tío TK. Además, no creo que nos vuelvan a atacar hoy, sería absurdo.  
  
Seiyuro acostó a su pequeña consanguínea en un porta-bebé y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, la bebita se entretuvo con una sonaja, y su hermano, notándola serena, se sentó junto a sus primos.  
  
Observó que Kotaro estaba a punto de llorar y Mayumi no sabía cómo calmarlo.  
  
-¿Por qué esa cara, Kotty?, ir con el abuelo no es tan malo, después de todo la televisora es muy entretenida.  
  
-¡Es que tengo miedo de que nos ataquen!  
  
-¿Atacarnos?, ¡Bah!, nadie hará eso - aseguró tratando de verse interesante - ¡No lo ocultes! - desvió - lo que sucede es que estás aburrido.  
  
-¿Aburrido?  
  
-¡Eso mismo: aburrido!, pero no te preocupes, que tu gran y amigable ikoto Sei va a ayudarte.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Es sencillo, la mejor manera de contrarrestar el aburrimiento es creando diversión, ¿Verdad, May?  
  
-Si tú dices... - la chica rubia contestaba con aparente indiferencia.  
  
-¿Crearás diversión para mí, primo?  
  
-¡Así es!. Oye, ¿Conoces la canción que va así: **Un elefante, se columpiaba, sobre la tela de una araña...**?  
  
Kotty Ishida sonrió y respondió en canto:  
**Como veía, que resistía, fueron a llamar a otro elefante...**  
  
-¡Muy bien, eres muy listo, Kotaro! - animó Seiyuro, con exageración notable.  
  
-¿Por eso?, pero si tía Kari me la enseñó en el Jardín de Niños, no es gran cosa.  
  
-El caso es que esa canción es muy típica, todos la cantan en viajes largos y aburridos - hizo una pausa para mirar el asombro del pequeño, luego prosiguió - Claro que como provenimos de una familia muy original, en vez de cantar eso, recitaremos otra más graciosa; ¿Quieres saber cómo va?  
  
-¡¡Sí!!  
  
-¡Dios mío, ten piedad de mí!, ¡Ya me tiene traumatizada este Seiyuro! - se quejó Mayumi, sospechando que su primo saldría con sus incoherencias.  
  
-La canción va así: **Una mosca parada en la pared, en la pared, en la pared... Una mosca, una mosca, una mosca parada en la pared**.  
  
Hubo un corto silencio, el hijo de Takeru miró a los oyentes esperando la aprobación de éstos. Kotaro comenzó a reír como un demente y May se limitó a sonreír despistadamente.  
  
-jajajajaja, ¡Me encanta!, ¡Qué canción tan loca y tonta!, pero ¿Ahí se acaba?  
  
-No, ahí empieza, le seguimos con "Dos moscas" en vez de una, ¿No te digo que es como la canción de elefante columpiado?  
  
En ese momento los hermanos Ishida/Takaishi entraron al vehículo.  
  
-No lo entiendo hermano, quedamos en ir en tu autonave.  
  
-Lo siento, Takeru - dijo el mayor - mi auto está indispuesto.  
  
-Qué lástima, tenía ganas de ser copiloto en vez de piloto... en fin, ¿Listos para ver al abuelo, chicos?  
  
-¡Listos! - avisaron Sei y Kotty.  
  
-Vamos entonces - dijo el chofer - Espero papá no lo haya olvidado.  
  
De repente, Seiyuro y Kotaro comenzaron a cantar la canción de la mosca en la pared, Matt enredó sus ojos.  
  
-Takeru, ¿Qué rayos le das de comer a tu hijo para que tenga esa energía tan loca?  
  
-Lamentablemente el problema no está en su dieta, le damos lo mismo que a Toshiro. Aunque tengo que admitir que cada día está más parlanchín.  
  
Y así los niños siguieron cantando, los adultos oyendo y las niñas soportando (A los audífonos de May se le acabaron las baterías o pilas).  
  
Cuando ya iban en "53 moscas paradas en la pared..." , el vehículo llegó a su destino y se estacionó lo más rápido posible, casi todos los "habitantes" del auto estaban atarantados.  
  
-¡Por favor, tío Takeru, quítale los seguros al carro! - rogó Mayumi, evacuando el asiento desesperadamente. Matt la imitó, estaba algo amarillo.  
  
-Tenías razón primo, cantar ayuda a no tener miedo.  
  
-Pues sí, yo nunca me equivoco, Kotty - aseguró el adolescente.  
  
La familia se dirigió a la oficina del Señor Ishida, un hombre ya entrado en la tercera edad que seguía trabajando más por terquedad que por necesidad. El abuelo los recibió inmediatamente.  
  
-Hola, papá - saludó Yamato, alzando su brazo desde lejos.  
  
-¡Abuelito! - gritó Kotaro, corriendo al susodicho para aferrarse al cansado cuerpo.  
  
-Vaya, así que era hoy... es decir, "la visita"  
  
-Sabía que lo olvidarías, padre - comentó Takeru, sentándose en un sillón - El trabajo siempre te absorbe demasiado, ¿Y si tomas unas vacaciones?.  
  
-No se puede, el trabajo no es el que me tiene así, es otra cosa.  
  
-¿Ehhh?  
  
-Díganme, ¿qué pensarían si donde no hay nadie, se escucharan voces y se vieran sombras...  
  
-¿De qué hablas, papá? - preguntó Yamato, sentándose junto a Takeru, que miraba asustado a su progenitor.  
  
-Qué interesante, abuelo. ¡Continua! - dijo Sei.  
  
-Hay pasos, sombras en los filmes, pero no es nadie, y eso está comprobado porque ha pasado antes.  
  
-En el verano del 2002 dijiste algo parecido - afirmó Tk, recordando - Fue en agosto, yo estaba de visita.  
  
-Cierto, muy cierto... ¡Pues ha regresado!  
  
-¿Hablas de un fantasma, abuelo? - cuestionó May.  
  
-Sí justamente es eso, ha vuelto, y no sé porqué yace aquí.  
  
"Vaya, espero que la demencia no se herede" bromeó Seiyuro en sus pensamientos.  
  
"Me suena familiar la existencia de ese fantasma, siento como si yo estuviera ligado a dicho hecho, ¿Será posible?" reflexionó Takeru, observando a su querido viejo "Lo mejor será hablar a solas con papá, de nada sirve asustar a los pequeños"  
  
-Oigan chicos, ¿Por qué no se van a dar una vuelta por la televisora? - se adelantó Matt, seguramente había pensado algo parecido a su consanguíneo - Eso sí, no vayan a perder el gafete de identificación.  
  
-Los adultos siempre nos corren cuando la plática se vuelve interesante - expuso el pequeño Kotty - Bueno, nos marcharemos, y no te preocupes por el fantasma, abuelito, nos cuidaremos de él.  
  
Los niños evacuaron el área adulta y comenzaron a pasear por el lugar. A Seiyuro le fascinaba visitar al abuelo, no tanto por verlo, sino porque tenía la oportunidad de conocer más sobre los modernos medios de comunicación. Siempre tenía en mente que su madre había sido cineasta, y por extraño instinto, quería imitarla; el estar ahí le permitía ampliar sus horizontes... sólo que en esta ocasión tenía serias preocupaciones que no le permitían disfrutar.  
  
-Pobre abuelo, tanto trabajar provocará que pierda la razón - opinó May.  
  
-Al revés, dejar de trabajar es lo que le afectará - aseguró Sei.  
  
-Hasta eso...  
  
-Ahora que recuerdo, quiero hablar contigo.  
  
-¿Sobre el incidente?  
  
-Sí, es necesario prima, todo este asunto me tiene inquieto, sé que no puedo resolverlo, pero la curiosidad me pica. Además, me preocupa mucho que algo le pueda pasar a nuestros padres.  
  
-De acuerdo, te diré todo lo que sé. Yo también estoy muy asustada, el ataque estuvo demasiado misterioso.  
  
-¡Hermana, Sei, dense prisa! - exclamó el pequeño pelirrojo, que arrastraba la carriola de su primita Min, estaba a varios metros de los chicos mayores.  
  
-Ehh... ¡Vete adelantando, Kotaro! - sugirió Seiyuro - Tengo que hablar con Mayumi acerca de la canción de la mosca, la terca insiste en que es estúpida.  
  
-Ah, de acuerdo, cuidaré mucho a Min-chan.  
  
-Eso espero, y no te alejes mucho - ordenó la hermana mayor.  
  
  
Kotaro Ishida se alejó junto a Min. Comenzaron a deambular por los pasillos grises y sintéticos de la televisora. Cada vez había menos seres vivos rondando, fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que posiblemente se había alejado demasiado.  
  
-Estamos muy lejos de May y Sei, ¿Verdad Min-chan?. Mejor hay que regresar, papito y tío Tk pueden enojarse, claro que lo bueno es que te cuidé muy bien y estarán orgullosos - monologó el pelirrojo.  
  
Todo estaba en silencio, el pequeñito se aferró al carrito de la bebé y comenzó a retornar.  
  
Unas voces ininteligibles se escucharon de pronto y una sombra surgió de la nada, Kotty quedó paralizado.  
  
-¡AAAAAhhh, el fantasma! - gritó.  
  
El "espíritu digital" empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Kotaro y Minagawa, eso provocó que el chicuelo se petrificara todavía más. Dentro de su cerebro apareció la tierna idea de ser responsable y cuidar a su primita.  
  
Pudiendo moverse corrió hacia la carriola y con mucho esfuerzo, mezclado con la desesperación, sacó a la bebé y la acomodó en sus bracitos temblorosos.  
  
-¡Vete, vete fantasma! - ordenó mientras trataba de huir, la sombra lo seguía con mucho empeño.  
  
Min Takaishi comenzó a llorar porque la aprensión de Kotaro le fue transmitida, abrazó a su primo con nervios y sus frescas e inocentes lágrimas fluyeron.  
  
"Debo tranquilizarme o seguiré asustando a Min-chan... seguro es una broma, o tal vez el señor fantasma no pueda hacerme daño porque está en otra dimensión" trató de calmarse sin dejar de huir.  
  
Se introdujo en el primer cuarto que halló, parecía un extraño mirador.  
  
-No llores, Min-chan, parece que ya estamos a salvo.  
  
Frente al vástago de Sora y Matt había una computadora, la máquina se encendió repentinamente. Kotty sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, por instinto se aferró más a la nena que protegía.  
  
"No se ha ido, no se ha ido, ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?" Su valentía no aguantó más, y comenzó a gritar:  
  
-¡Auxilio!, ¡El fantasma nos va a comer!, ¡Buaaaaa, buaaaaa!  
  
En el monitor de la máquina embrujada, empezaron a llover datos digitales indescifrables; ráfagas de viento estrellaron la puerta, y Kotaro se acurrucó en la esquina izquierda, esperando lo peor.  
  
-Vendrán a ayudarnos, ya lo verás primita.  
  
La sombra apareció, se detuvo frente a los niños y comenzó a materializarse.  
  
-¡No puede ser!  
  
Minagawa se había calmado, su carita irritada por el llanto se había iluminado de manera majestuosa, y una dulce y sana sonrisa se había formado en sus delgados labios rosa.  
  
-¡D..mon! - trató de decir la nena.  
  
-¿Tú hablas, Min-chan?, ¡Pero si estás muy chiquita!  
  
-Dm, mo, mo, mon - repitió la bebé, haciendo gran esfuerzo.  
  
-¿MON? ¿D-Mon?, ¿Querrás decir "Demonio"?, ¡Ay no!, no digas eso, Min-chan... Yo te cuidaré, no te harán nada malo - añadió temblando.  
  
La sombra se estaba volviendo un extraño ser de ojos verdes. Una especie de pañuelo cubría gran parte de su rostro y su vestimenta era parecida a la de un mago, rematando todo con un sombrero viejo de bruja, gastado y antiguo. Su cabello en gajos era naranja y se movía por un viento desconocido, lo que le producía a Kotty más intranquilidad todavía.  
  
-¿Eres un fantasma malo? - preguntó dudoso, el ser estaba frente a él y no le daba miedo - ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué eres?, ¿Por qué nos asustas?, Osen dice que los espíritus se quedan en la Tierra cuando tienen cuentas pendientes.  
  
-"Los he estado esperando" - dijo el 'fantasma' , acercándose. En sus manos traía un objeto dorado y lleno de signos, parecía un anillo gigante (era el aro mágico de Gatomon).  
  
Llegó hasta los niños y les ofreció el aro amarillo.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?  
  
Minagawa alzó sus manitas, y el aro mágico voló hacia ella como por obra del destino.  
  
-¡Increíble! - exclamó Kotty - pero... ¿Qué tal si esa cosas es mala para mi prima?, ¡Suelta eso, Min-chan!  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe, entonces Seiyuro y Mayumi entraron con rapidez.  
  
-¡Oh, Dios mío! - intervino la rubia, tapándose la boca por el susto. Un extraño ser amenazaba a su hermano y prima ante sus ojos.  
  
Sei se adelantó y se interpuso entre el fantasma y los niños.  
  
-¿Quién pardiez eres tú y qué te propones hacer con MI familia? - rugió con coraje y actitud asidua.  
  
-Primo Sei, él no parece malo-  
  
-¡Kotaro, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no seas tan confiado con los extraños?! - reprendió Mayumi, muy nerviosa.  
  
La niña se acercó e intentó tocar al inexpresivo espíritu, en efecto, era un fantasma. Retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared, sintió miedo, pero este se escabulló de pronto.   
Seiyuro se tranquilizó, aflojó su cuerpo y suspiró.  
  
-¿Quién eres?, siento como si ya te conociera.  
  
El muchacho notó que su hermanita traía un anillo gigante y raro.  
  
-¿Qué es eso, Min?  
  
-Sei, Minagawa no sabe hablar.  
  
-Es verdad, May. - entonces miró al testigo hablante - Kotaro, ¿Qué trae mi hermana?  
  
-No sé, pero se lo dio el fantasma.  
  
Takaishi entonces se dedicó a observar al individuo, su aspecto era anormal y sus ojos muy tristes; sintió deseos de comprender la situación.  
  
-Por favor, no nos mires así - rogó May - ¡Dinos qué pretendes!... quizá podamos ayudarte.  
  
Min pidió que su hermano mayor la cargara, este la recibió con ternura. El espectro se aclaró más y se dispuso a contestar.  
  
-Perdón, quise hablar antes, pero sin Gatomon es más complicado - dijo recordando a su mejor amistad.  
  
"¿Gatomon?, ¿Dónde he oído eso antes?" pensó Sei, poniendo mucha atención, ya no temía, y su ira se había escapado para volverse melancolía.  
  
-"El tiempo ha pasado - empezó - más de un año, para ser exactos. Parte de sol sigue cubriéndolos, pero se han olvidado de un trozo muy importante, se han olvidado de un mundo que ya NO EXISTE; ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que con su olvido lo han destruido?"  
  
-Yo no he destruido nada - interrumpió Kotty.  
  
-"Y sin el Mundo Digital, ¿A dónde nos iríamos?, ¿Dónde viviríamos?"  
  
-¿Quiénes?, ¡Rayos, habla claro! - rezongó la chica Ishida, muy confundida.  
  
-"Algunos están aquí y quieren venganza, están buscando hacer brillar las **tinieblas** ".  
  
-¡Las tinieblas! - gritó Seiyuro - Eso han dicho los atacantes, **Las tinieblas** ... esos seres... sí, debe ser eso.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que esos seres de los que habla son los que poseyeron a los atacantes de nuestros papás?, ¿Y cómo?, no entiendo - agregó May.  
  
-Creo que por medio de las mariposas raras que ve Toshiro.  
  
-"Deben apagar esa Maldad. La luz despide resplandores multicolores, que deberán hacerlos recordar, para poder nuestro mundo renovar, aunque yo ya no vaya ha estar..."  
  
-¿Cómo recordaremos? - preguntó May.  
  
El espíritu apuntó el aro que traía Min, el objeto se iluminó y símbolos raros relucieron.  
  
-Ya comprendo, hay que descifrar esa cosa.  
  
-"Es hora de irme, niños elegidos" - dijo con ademán de despedida - "cuiden el aro de mi amiga, por favor, me costó mucho conseguirlo".  
  
-¡No te vayas, tenemos mucho qué preguntar! - pidió Kotty.  
  
-"Por favor, salúdenme a Hikari, díganle que no se olvide de Gatomon".  
  
-¿A Hikari? - preguntó Sei frunciendo sus cejas doradas.  
  
El débil cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse.  
  
-¡Espera, ¿Quién eres?!  
  
-"Soy Wizardmon, un digimon" - finalizó el espectro, que se fue con el viento.  
  
-¡D....mon! - se despidió Min.  
  
-Y yo que creí que la magia era un cuento... - dijo Seiyuro Takaishi, cuando por fin pudo articular palabra.  
  
--  
  
El astro gigante ya estaba descendiendo por la rotación de la Tierra y la media tarde estaba a todo su esplendor.   
Toshiro Yagami caminaba junto a Yuri, se sentía muy incómodo porque era su sombra la verdadera acompañante de la niña.   
  
-Te lo ruego, rompe el hielo y háblame. Si te sientes enojada ¡Sólo dímelo!.  
  
Al no oír respuesta Toshiro tembló involuntariamente.  
  
-Por favor, respóndeme - pidió mirándola intensamente - sé que estás molesta, seguramente no tenías deseos de acompañarme.  
  
-No es eso - aclaró Yuriko, tocándose la rosa blanca que su mamá le había regalado - Tu invitación indirecta sí me cayó de sorpresa, pero también me alegró la tarde... - hizo una pausa para elegir las palabras adecuadas - sin embargo ¿Por qué no me dices a dónde vamos y cuál es tu plan?. Me enfada que siendo parte de tu engaño no me digas el propósito.  
  
-Está bien, te lo diré - dijo Toshiro, con deseos de cambiar la expresión de la cara de su amiga - ... Nunca quise ocultarlo, por algo te invité.  
  
-Claro que no, me invitaste porque no tenías más remedio, la verdad es que no querías involucrar a nadie, ¿O me equivoco?. Si te ayudé fue porque te vi muy afligido y desesperado, Toshiro... sé que tienes algo en mente, por favor, dímelo - agregó dolida, no se comprendía a sí misma, lo más seguro es que estaba enojada porque no estaba teniendo una cita de verdad.  
  
-Voy al periódico Odaiba a buscar información sobre Sasuke Toriyama.  
  
-¿Quién es ese sujeto?  
  
-El que trató de matar a Takeru - respondió decidido.  
  
Caminó hasta Yuri y le tomó la mano, ambos se ruborizaron y comenzaron a caminar juntos.  
  
--  
Era día sábado y las Oficinas estaban algo 'escuetas', el personal se limitaba a gente de intendencia y a algunas recepcionistas. Los niños se acercaron a la que parecía menos rígida.  
  
-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se les ofrece, jovencitos? - preguntó en tono de abuelita.  
  
-Disculpe usted, señora.  
  
-"Se-ño-rita", todavía soy "se-ño-ri-ta"  
  
-Tiene usted razón, disculpe la descortesía, señorita.  
  
-No hay cuidado muchacho, ahora prosigue, que estoy ocupada y no tengo tu tiempo.  
  
-Eh... claro, lo que sucede es que estamos haciendo una investigación sobre los grandes periodistas de Odaiba.  
  
-¿Deberes en vacaciones de verano?, estamos a 3 de agosto.  
  
-Vamos a cursos veraniegos de periodismo, señorita - ayudó Yuri.  
  
-Ya veo. Pues lamento decirles que hoy no laboran todos nuestros reporteros.  
  
-Hemos sacado mucha investigación en la biblioteca - interrumpió Toshi, educadamente - Nada más nos falta precisar los datos con una "entrevista", ¿Podría contestarme algunas cuestiones?  
  
-Por supuesto que puedo, llevo muchos años trabajando aquí, sólo dense prisa, que ya casi llega mi hora de salida.  
  
-¿Qué me puede decir sobre Sasuke Toriyama?  
  
-Que es un jefe mandón - renegó la señorita, una gota de sudor recorrió a los vástagos de Kari y Cody.  
  
-Me refiero a su desempeño como director.  
  
-Será cascarrabias, pero sabe hacer bien su trabajo, lleva muchos años aquí  
  
-¿Cuántos?  
  
-Si fueran corridos, pues... unos 30  
  
-¿Quiere decir que su trabajo tuvo una interrupción?  
  
-Sí, hace más o menos 17 años, ¿Qué no estuvieron investigando, niños?  
  
-Hay archivos que son privados y requieren de clave, por eso la estamos interrogando.  
  
-Entonces, si son privados, no debería informarlos.  
  
Toshiro se sintió encerrado entre sus falacias.  
  
-Por favor, es muy importante.  
  
-Espera un momento Toshiro, mi padre me contó que hace casi 20 años, un grupo de terroristas llamados "Neo-nazi" atacaron Tokio, muchos de ellos fueron encarcelados, a lo mejor el Sr. Toriyama fue uno de ellos. - dijo Yuri, improvisando.  
  
-Les recomiendo no andar de entrometidos - dijo la Señorita que se había puesto lívida. Sacó un álbum de su escritorio y prosiguió: - Miren, en este libro tengo nota de todos los reporteros que han trabajado aquí, busquen lo que quieran.  
  
Algo decepcionados comenzaron a ojear.  
  
-¡Espera Yuri, regresa a la página anterior!  
  
-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Quién es esa mujer?  
  
-Es Yoshisaki Yínbee - murmuró, bajando aún más la voz - ¿No sabes?, ella es la mamá de Seiyuro.  
  
-¡Vaya!  
  
Toshi leyó con atención; una línea muy interesante decía lo siguiente: **Cineasta y espía secreta del periódico Odaiba... Casada con el novelista Takeru Takaishi, antiguo miembro de la sección editorial...**  
  
"Entonces mi papá Takeru trabajó aquí" dedujo satisfecho.  
  
-Oiga, señorita...  
  
-Señorita Seki, por favor.  
  
-¿Conoce usted a Takeru Takaishi?  
  
-¡Oh, por supuesto!, era prácticamente un niño cuando trabajó aquí, ¿Qué tendría?, mmm, a lo mucho 20 años... Era un joven emprendedor muy apuest... responsable.  
  
-Por lo visto le era simpático.  
  
-Todos aquí lo queríamos mucho. Incluso el Señor Toriyama, con quien siempre tenía disputas, la verdad es que a mí siempre me dijo que era su mejor reportero, por eso no entendí cuando...  
  
-¿Cuándo qué? - al parecer la tipa estaba soltando los datos solita, el recuerdo de TK le era "muy" grato.  
  
-Bueno, se cree que Takaishi y sus colegas descubrieron al jefe en la mafia de los Neo-nazi. Toriyama fue encarcelado y Takeru se retiró del periodismo para adentrarse en la literatura.  
  
-¡Excelente, muchas gracias!  
  
-¡Oh, niños! ¡Qué cosas me hacen decir!... miren, el señor Toriyama ha cambiado, se ha renovado.  
  
-Quisiera hacer una cita con el señor Toriyama - pidió Toshiro.  
  
-¿Estás loco?, el Director de un Periódico no se ocupa de asuntos menores.  
  
-Haga la cita a nombre de Takeru Takaishi, de preferencia para la próxima semana.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Takeru Takaishi es MI padre, y quiere que se realice dicha entrevista - dijo mostrando la fotografía de su padrastro.  
  
La señorita Seki no se desmayó por puro milagro, temblorosamente hizo la cita y se la dio al niño, quien junto a Yuri, comenzó a evacuar el sitio.  
  
-¡Jovencito! - gritó la recepcionista.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, señorita Seki?  
  
-Te pareces mucho a tu padre.  
  
"Me temo que eso es imposible, debería conocer a Seiyuro"  
  
--  
  
Entraron al consultorio y Kaoru encendió la luz. Taiki Yagami, su paciente, corrió hacia un sillón y se sentó en él subiendo las piernas para estar más cómodo. La psicóloga sonrió ante tal muestra de confianza, Taik parecía ser un niño muy abierto.  
  
-Me gusta más que papá no venga a las citas.  
  
-Tu papá nada más te traerá y recogerá, Taik. Te aseguro que no va a intervenir, sólo hablé con él para informarme de cosas tuyas.  
  
-¿Cosas malas?  
  
-Malas y buenas, nadie es perfecto.  
  
-¿Dijo más cosas malas que buenas?  
  
-En realidad no me dijo casi cosas negativas.  
  
-Menos mal - dijo Taiki, mirando ocioso todo el sitio - ¿Y qué tengo que hacer o decir?  
  
-Bueno, antes que nada, quiero felicitarte por tu partido, eres muy buen jugador.  
  
-¿Lo cree?. La verdad es que nuestro equipo es el mejor, lástima que pasó ese incidente tan feo, ¡Tío Daisuke es muy bueno y no lo merecía!  
  
-Tienes razón.  
  
-¿El árbitro estará loco?  
  
-Habrá que ver - dijo la doctora con simpatía.  
  
-Y yo, ¿Estoy loco?  
  
-Taiki, no debes creer que estás aquí porque estás mal, la asesoría psicológica es necesaria en todos los seres humanos, tú eres muy valiente al venir aquí. Todos tenemos problemas, ¿No es así?  
  
-Es cierto.  
  
-¿Y no te sientes contento cuando alguien te escucha y comprende?  
  
-¡Ya entiendo!, estoy aquí para que seas mi amiga - respondió muy seguro - los amigos hacen eso, te escuchan y ayudan.  
  
-Pues sí, quiero ser tu amiga.  
  
Entonces el chico se dio un golpecito en la frente que tomó a Kaoru por sorpresa.  
  
-Yo sólo quiero parecer simpático, me gusta tener amigos y generalmente platico mucho... lo único que no haré, es hablar del asunto de mi madre, espero que no moleste con eso...  
  
Quizás la doctora Takashima debía ir más lento.  
  
-De acuerdo, Taik, ¿Sabes?, me gustaría que me hablaras de tus amigos.  
  
Y el niño, olvidando la aprensión, comenzó a contar tantas cosas, que Kaoru tuvo que sonreír por ver en él tanta energía viva.  
  
--  
  
Yuriko Hida y Toshiro Sugiyama estaban de vuelta. Iban tomados de la mano y se lanzaban intensas miradas inocentes. La niña sostenía en su otra mano una paleta de chocolate con forma de corazón.  
  
-Mi casa está muy cerca, puedo regresar sola.  
  
-Te acompaño, ya anochece - dijo el hombrecito - por cierto, no me has dicho si te agradó la paleta. No sé si el chocolate te gusta, pero quiero compensarte porque me has ayudado mucho hoy, descubrimos muchas cosas, y... - paró de hablar al sentir la cercanía de Yuri.  
  
-¿Cuándo estás nervioso hablas mucho?   
  
-A veces...  
  
-Toshi, ¿Por qué la paleta tiene forma de corazón?  
  
Al joven de trece años le sudaron las manos y quedó mudo. Yuri guardó silencio unos instantes, esperando respuesta.  
  
-Si no quieres, no me lo digas.  
  
Siguieron caminando, la casa de Iori esta ahora frente a ellos. El chico le soltó la mano a Yuriko, y dijo, muy apenado:  
  
-Te di la paleta en forma de corazón porque me gustas mucho, Yuri... pero eso ya lo había dicho antes ¿Recuerdas?. No hablo mucho de estos temas, son incómodos y siento que intento saltarme etapas, a veces tengo ganas de olvidar de mi edad y pedirte cosas, como citas o besos... pero luego pienso que es inadecuado, para eso hay tiempo, y...  
  
Los ademanes desesperados de Toshi hicieron sonreír a Yuri, suspiró emocionada por las declaraciones indirectas del chico. Normalmente era muy seria, pero su amigo la cambiaba. Se acercó a Toshiro y le besó fugazmente la mejilla, para callarlo.  
  
-Entremos a la casa, te invito una taza de te. - ofreció contenta, su hipnotizado enamorado la siguió.  
  
Yuri se introdujo a su aposento y anunció su llegada. Adentro todo era oscuridad y a lo lejos se oía un llanto acompañado de leves gemidos dolientes. Toshiro sintió una punzada en el pecho, encendió la luz del sitio y retrocedió horrorizado por el cuadro terrorífico que vio. Yuriko ahogó un grito y quedó estática viendo con su esmeralda mirada el cuerpo sangrante y tieso de su madre, Hiromi Hida. Con terror se aferró a la rosa que le había dado su progenitora y rodó sus ojos hasta Cody, su padre, que como zombie estaba hincado cerca del cadáver... el hombre pronunciaba lamentos llenos de impotencia y culpabilidad.  
  
Iori alzó su vista y se topó con los niños, apretó los puños y lloró más fuerte, para luego decir, con voz muerta:  
  
-¡Querida Yuri, perdóname!,Yo la maté.  
  
Lo siguiente que escuchó Toshi fue el ruido seco que provocó su amiga al desmayarse. Sin saber qué hacer, apretó los puños y dijo con pesar:  
  
- Las mariposas malignas, fueron ellas.  
  
--*--*--  
Fin del capítulo 4  
--*--*--  
  
NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA: ¿Qué les pareció?, sí, ya sé ¡Muy largo!, pero al menos tomen en cuenta que la lectura fue rápida, además, las cosas se están poniendo muy interesantes, ¿Cómo apareció Wizardmon?, ¿Podrán descifrar los datos del Anillo mágico de Tailmon?, ¿Habrá muerto la mamá de Yuri? (Creo que esta vez les tocó sufrir a los Hida, pobre Cody...). Si se fijaron, conecté "En fuga..." con este fic por medio de Toriyama, me gusta hacer ese tipo de conexiones... bueno, tampoco es mi intención hacer notas largas, sólo les ruego que no se olviden del Review!!!  
¡Hasta pronto y gracias por leer!. 


	5. Capítulo 5 La Semilla de la Oscuridad

--*--*  
NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA: /04-06-02/, Aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo. Me da mucho gusto que sigan leyendo mi historia, les prometo que cada vez se pondrá mejor. Este capítulo también es algo inesperado, espero les guste.  
*--*--  
  
  
MEMORIAS borradas  
  
Por CieloCriss  
  
  
Capítulo 5 **La Semilla de la Oscuridad**  
  
  
-Déjame ir.  
  
-Ya sabes que no puedo.  
  
-¿Por qué?, te he dicho todo lo que pasó, ¡Deja de torturarme!, ¡Soy culpable!  
  
-Sabes que no.  
  
-¿No confías en mi palabra?, me decepcionas, creí que éramos amigos.  
  
-El que me decepciona eres tú, ¿Qué no me puedes decir la verdad?, lo cierto es que no confías en tu argumento... y por supuesto que somos amigos, por eso no voy a dejar que te pudras en prisión siendo inocente.  
  
-Ken, por favor, no tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto...  
  
-Iori, sólo sé una cosa: No voy a mandarte a la celda, primero tienes que dar una declaración creíble, ¿Comprendes?, sí, claro que entiendes, eres abogado; por eso es desesperante estar aquí sin que digas nada claro.  
  
-Yo le disparé, Ken - dijo el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes irritados - ¡Yo la maté!...  
  
-No está muerta.  
  
-Pero es como si lo estuviera, ¿Qué más quieres que diga?, ¿El porqué?  
  
Ken Ichijouji se exaltó y con precisión cacheteó la mejilla de Cody, éste bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio.  
  
-Cody... di la verdad, hazlo por tu hija, ¿Tienes idea de lo que Yuriko está sufriendo?, su madre está moribunda y su padre encerrado por voluntad propia, ¿Quieres que tu hija crea que eres el asesino de su mamá?, ¿Eso es lo que buscas? .  
  
-No merezco que Yuri me crea inocente...  
  
-¡Pero lo eres! ¡Eres inocente!... ¿Vas a seguir mintiendo?, pues te aviso que no servirá de nada. Las pruebas demuestran que tú ni siquiera tocaste la pistola; el disparo en tu hombro fue hecho por Hiromi... ella quería matarte, ¿No es así?, tú la tomaste de los brazos para evitar que te siguiera acosando, y fue ahí cuando sucedió el accidente, ¿O me equivoco?, La justicia podrá ser ciega, Cody, pero yo no. - terminó Ken, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del salón de interrogatorios.  
  
Iori Hida alzó la mirada hacia su amigo "Es que no lo entiendes..." susurró desganado, volviendo a agachar la cabeza, para derramar más llanto.  
  
La puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe, el abogado Hida creyó que serían los guardias para llevarlo a su celda, pero se equivocó, su amiga Miyako había entrado al "recinto".  
  
La mujer entró decidida hasta llegar a Cody, estrelló su mano en la mesa e hizo temblar al mueble.  
  
Hubo un largo silencio en el que ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, quizá esperaban que el contrario empezara ha hablar.  
Yolei Ichijouji sacó de su saco una grabadora, la puso sobre la mesa y se sentó.  
  
-¿Quieres grabar lo que te diga? - preguntó Hida, muy melancólico.  
  
-No, quiero que escuches lo que grabé - dijo la morada señora, mientras dejaba escapar algunos quejidos incomprensibles - Ken dice que no debería hacer esto, aunque como te conozco, sé que es la única manera de hacerte entrar en razón.  
  
-Nadie necesita esforzarse por mí...  
  
-¡Uyyy!, ¡eres un terco! - rugió la simpática mujer. Con desespero agarró la mini-grabadora y le puso **play** .  
  
Cody comenzó a escuchar, y se le estremeció la piel, era el llanto de su hija el que se oía. En los doce años que llevaba de ser padre, jamás había oído tanto dolor en la vocecita dulce de su Yuriko.  
  
"Padre..." se oía entre llantos "No me dejes sola, por favor... yo sé... que eres incapaz de hacer algo malo... ¡Tu amas a mi mamá y no la heriste !... por favor, no me dejes, no te quedes en un lugar donde que no perteneces... ¡Papá... yo te necesito... te quiero!" después de eso se escucharon suspiros ahogados y temblorosos gimoteos ininteligibles.  
  
-¡Apaga eso!  
  
-Yuri quería que lo oyeras, trató de verse tranquila cuando lo grabamos, pero está desesperada; ha estado llorando desde el incidente, no puede ni ponerse de pie, necesita a su padre con ella...  
  
-¿Quieres decir que está enferma?, ¿Le pasó algo? - cuestionó desesperado, tomando a su mejor amiga de los hombros - ¡dime, Yolei!  
  
-Cuando le dieron la noticia de que Hiromi estaba en coma se puso muy mal, Joe le administró un calmante y debido a sus desmayos está en reposo, claro que igualmente triste... no deja de llorar y preguntar por ti; tratamos de ocultarle que te entregaste a la policía, pero desgraciadamente no pudimos engañarla... Cody, piensa en Yuri, te necesita, al fin de cuentas no has hecho nada malo... estoy segura de que Hiromi se recompondrá y...  
  
-¿Se canceló la Reunión por mi culpa?  
  
-¿Qué demonios importa eso?  
  
-Nada más preguntaba - dijo dejando de llorar y mirando con seriedad el ambiente - porque... talvez...  
  
-¿Talvez qué?  
  
-Talvez esté equivocado al estar aquí.  
  
-¡Eso es!, ¡Arriba esos ánimos!... ya sabía yo que no podías ser tan inconsciente.  
  
-Hiromi estaba muy feliz ese día... Me dijo que Yuri había salido a pasear con Toshiro y que estaban teniendo una cita - dijo de pronto el menor de los elegidos -; yo me encelé un poco, pero no había porqué escandalizar por un paseo de una niña de doce años con uno de sus amigos, ¿verdad?... sacamos el tema de que nuestra hija había crecido, y Hiromi propuso que tuviéramos otro bebé...  
  
Miyako se acercó a su amigo del alma, al niño de ojos verdes que fue su vecino por tanto tiempo. El cariño que le tenía a Hida era especial, lo consideraba como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo (todos sus hermanos eran mayores). Le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda y siguió escuchando /además le había puesto **rec** a la mini-grabadora sin que el "acusado" se diera cuenta; por supuesto que la anteojuda no dejaría a Cody en la cárcel ni un día más/.  
  
-Y de pronto... de pronto se volvió siniestra...  
  
-¿Qué dices?, ¿Hiromi?  
  
-Cambió de personalidad como si la hubiera poseído algún espíritu maligno; - explicó Cody, recordando con pesar todas esas imágenes - me atacó espontáneamente y más tarde corrió al despacho... debí darme cuenta de que iba por la pistola pero aún estaba muy desconcertado, ¿Cómo era que primero me hablaba de un nuevo bebé y luego quería matarme?, no lo podía creer, por otra parte ella sería incapaz de hacer una broma de mal gusto lastimándome... - se calló de pronto, y comenzó a tiritar como si hiciera frío - Lo siguiente que sentí fue el rozón que me dio la bala en el hombro y su cercanía malévola, ¡Era como si no fuera ella!... intenté detenerla, quería matarme, corrí sin pensarlo, le desvié el disparo moviéndole las manos y se dio a ella misma, justo aquí, en el pecho - dijo tocándose el centro del pecho con mucho amor - y cayó al suelo... estaba consciente, y su mirada había vuelto a ser la de siempre, la de la mujer que amo... me pidió perdón y se fue, ¡se fue! .  
  
-Está viva, Cody. No lo olvides.  
  
-Cuando era niño no lloré tanto por la muerte de mi padre porque me hicieron creer que iba a regresar... Hiromi va a morir porque se despidió de mí.  
  
Ahora la esposa de Ken no supo qué decir, se inclinó hacia Cody y le dio un fraternal abrazo.  
  
-No te atormentes, todo se resolverá, lo importante ahora es que no debes dejar solita a tu hija.  
  
-¿Y si no puedo mirarla a los ojos?, sé que dicen que se parece a mí, aunque... la verdad es que Yuriko es igual a su madre.  
  
-Ya, tranquilo, tus amigos siempre estarán contigo, no lo olvides... todos estamos muy preocupados por ti.  
  
-Gracias... ehh, Miyako.  
  
-¿Sucede algo?  
  
-Quiero que hagan esa Reunión, creo que la actitud de mi mujer se asemejó a la del árbitro.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-A que mencionó que acabaría conmigo, con mi armadillo dorado y que haría brillar a la Oscuridad o algo así... es que Izzy me dijo que eso les dijeron a TK y a Davis en sus recientes ataques...  
  
-Esto es un misterio, estoy segura - entonces le sonrió a la sinceridad sabia - Cody, gracias por abrirme tu corazón, ¡Por fin rompimos tu terquedad!, Ken sabía que lo lograría.  
  
--  
  
Zetaro Ichijouji se dirigió al escritorio de su habitación y agarró un fólder, con desgano sacó de la carpeta varios dibujos. Suspiró y los observó muy nostálgico, alzó el último que había hecho y sonrió de una manera inesperada, parecía un gesto irónico.  
  
Por alguna extraña razón aquel tierno niño estaba muy desanimado, los hechos recientes eran escalofriantes, sin embargo, lo que él tenía era algo muy diferente. Su pequeño hermanito entró a la habitación.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Satoru? - preguntó de manera seca, muy diferente a la del Zet normal - Ahhh, ya veo... lo que quieres es jugar, ¿No es así?  
  
-¡ TI ! - gritó Sato-kun, alzando una pelota para proponer su juego.  
  
-Lo siento hermano, ahora estoy MUY ocupado, ¿Comprendes? - explicó mientras se tiraba en la alfombra y seguía viendo sus dibujos.  
  
Satoru clavó su mirada en todos esos exóticos dibujos; los colores que poseían y las extrañas formas que dibujaba Zet le llamaron la atención de un modo impresionante, y mientras su consanguíneo se entretenía viendo uno sólo, comenzó a tocar, tomar y maltratar a los otros.  
  
Zetaro estaba muy melancólico y seguía viendo fijamente ese dibujo, no se daba cuenta de la acción de su consanguíneo.  
  
-¿Sabes, Satoru?, Ben tiene razón... soy muy, pero muy infantil, ¡Tengo 10 años y actúo como un chiquillo! - argumentó sin voltear a ver a su interlocutor bebé - ¿Cómo se me ocurrió que con este dibujo podría animar a Yuri?, ¡Es estúpido!... por eso Osen no me presta la atención que quiero, por eso Kurumi tiene novio y no puedo encelarme... soy muy débil, Sato-kun... no debo ser así, eso está mal, muy mal. - El mediano Ichijouji estaba demasiado deprimido, se sentía inútil e ingenuo, eso le molestaba demasiado. - Pero esto se acabó, de ahora en adelante voy a cambiar, seré una persona fuerte, ruda e interesante, ¿Te enteras?, ¡Zetaro Ichijouji es un niño nuevo!.  
  
Zetaro se puso de pie, se limpió las lágrimas y volteó hacia su hermanito.  
  
-¡¡¡SATORU!!! - gritó con voz áspera e iracunda. El lindo bebé de casi tres años había aprovechado el discurso de su hermano para destruir los dibujos. - ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste con mis dibujos?!, ¡¿Cómo te atreviste!?.  
  
Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y muchas cosas comenzaron a darle vuelta, eso provocó que se mareara. Jamás en la vida le había gritado a su hermano, nunca antes había rezongado por sus travesuras, pero sobre todo, en ninguna otra ocasión había perdido el control de su paciencia.  
  
Satoru se puso a llorar por el susto.  
  
-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Buaaaaa!, Hedmano malo.  
  
-¡Cállate!, ¡no llores!... Oh, diablos, Satoru... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que apreciaba a mis dibujos!, ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!  
  
Kurumi se introdujo al cuarto de sus hermanos al oír el llanto de Satoru, sus padres habían salido y ella era la encargada de la casa hasta que Hikari pasara por ellos.  
  
-Zetaro, ¿Qué sucedió aquí? - interrogó asustada al ver a Satoru en pleno drama, pataleando en la alfombra y desparramando pedazos de papel con dibujos en forma de rompecabezas - ¿Qué pasó con Sato-kun?, ¿Por qué llora?  
  
-Porque le grite.   
  
-¿Tú?  
  
-Rompió mis dibujos, nunca lo perdonaré.  
  
-¡Es sólo un bebé!  
  
-No me importa... ¡Mejor no opines!, te la pasas con tu amado novio y no tienes derecho a opinar sobre mi vida - exclamó exaltado, saliendo del cuarto con rapidez.  
  
-¿ZET?, ¿Estás bien?, nunca me habías hablado así - dijo la hermana mayor muy asustada, el comportamiento de Zetaro asombraba a cualquiera.  
  
A continuación escuchó que su hermano estrelló la puerta de su aposento.  
  
-¡Hey, no te puedes ir!, ¡Tía Hikari pasará por ustedes en unos minutos!, ¡Zetaro, espera!, ¡Sabes que tengo una cita y no puedo faltar! - reprendió tratando de alcanzarlo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, el chico se había ido.  
  
Kurumi movió la cabeza para despejar su turbación, regresó con Satoru y se inclinó hasta el niño.  
  
-Ya, no llores Sato... los niños grandes no lo hacen...  
  
-Tet malo, Tet malo - renegó el bebé (Con Tet quiere decir Zet).  
  
-No, Zet no es malo - aclaró - ; lo que pasa es que rompiste sus dibujos, ¿Comprendes?, a él le gustaban y los has roto, por eso se enojó. ¡Eso no se hace, Satoru!.  
  
-¿Tatodu malo?  
  
-No, Satoru es muy bueno, Zet también, ¡Aunque la más buena de todos es Kurumi!.  
  
El pequeño Ichijouji se calmó y sin que nadie le dijera nada comenzó a recoger los restos que antiguamente fueron obras de arte.  
  
-Increíble... estos dibujos debieron estar impresionantes - opinó Kurumi al ver parte de una especie de águila con ojos azules.  
  
La puerta sonó y corrió a abrir, seguro era Zetaro.  
  
-Ehhh, ¡Zetaro, sabía que regresarías! - pero Kurumi debió fijarse mejor, ya que resultó ser Kari.  
  
-Hola Kurumi - saludó la esposa de Takeru - ¿Qué sucede?, ¿No están listos tus hermanitos?  
  
-Errrr... lo que pasa es que...  
  
-Los llevaré con Mimi, ella los cuidará. ¡Adivina!, tengo buenas noticias.  
  
-¡Pásele por favor, Tía Kari! - pidió la adolescente con nerviosismo - Le traeré un té mientras me cuenta las novedades.  
  
-Me temo que no hay tiempo, Kurumi - explicó - Cody ha salido libre, se descubrió la verdad...  
  
-¡Ahhh!, ¡Yuri va a ponerse muy feliz!, desde ayer su vida es un tormento, y... ¡Upss!, discúlpeme, la interrumpí, ¡Qué descortés soy! - se reclamó reverenciando con desesperación, las palabras de Zetaro seguían perturbando a su mente.  
  
-Te ves muy acongojada, ¿Está todo bien?. - La anteojuda hija de Yolei no respondió, entonces Hikari prosiguió - El caso es que Iori pidió que nos reuniéramos urgentemente, por eso tendré que llevarlos con Mimi, ya que ella no podrá salir por el reposo del embarazo.  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
-¿Y tus hermanitos?, ¿Están listos? - preguntó Kari, algo ansiosa - Recuerda que llevo prisa.  
  
Satoru salió de la nada y corrió a los brazos de Kari, en sus pequeñas manitas traía pedazos de dibujos y se los mostró a la mujer.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?  
  
-Eran los dibujos de Zet, pero Satoru los acaba de romper - explicó la dama Ichijouji.  
  
Hikari desplegó el arrugado cuarto de hoja y se asombró mucho al ver a un ángel rosa muy hermoso. Las piernas le temblaron y tomó asiento sin perderle la vista a la ilustración.  
  
-Es un ángel... ¿De verdad es un dibujo de Zetaro?  
  
-Sí, últimamente ha estado dibujando mucho, pero ya va de un año para acá que no nos deja ver sus obras; son extrañas, ¿verdad?  
  
-Son sorprendentes - dijo Kari, guardando celosamente el trozo de dibujo como si fuera un tesoro (es que ese ángel se parecía a Angewomon) - ¿Dónde está él?  
  
Kurumi se estremeció un poco y bajó la mirada.  
  
-No sé. - respondió de forma preocupada - Se enojó con Satoru por lo de los dibujos y salió corriendo sin decir nada.  
  
-Posiblemente se adelantó - expuso Kari.  
  
-A lo mejor... Yo... - entonces su voz se quebró - nunca había visto a mi hermano tan molesto, me afectó mucho... dijo cosas que el Zet de siempre no diría; ¿No se trata de la adolescencia?, ¿O sí?  
  
-Posiblemente, Kurumi. - dijo Hikari, luego intentó despreocupar a la chica - No te preocupes, Zetaro es un niño muy consciente y estoy segura de que estará en casa de Izzy, ¿Nos vamos?  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
--  
  
Zetaro dejó que la ira lo guiara y sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el parque cercano a su hogar. Suspiró de manera desesperada e intentó calmarse. A lo lejos había muchos niños gozando con la soleada tarde, entre todos ellos observó a Ben y Taiki patear el balón, al parecer jugaban muy entretenidos.  
A veces se sentía excluido de todos esos juegos, en primera no podía entrar al equipo futbolero de tío Daisuke por no tener 11 años y en segunda sus amigos lo consideraban infantil. Normalmente no se deprimía por eso y comprendía que las personas eran diferentes, pero hoy, su reacción era muy contradictoria.  
  
Corrió hacia ellos con mucha velocidad, se les atravesó e inesperadamente pateó la pelota hacia la calle; el objeto explotó al ser machucado por un vehículo. Después de eso sonrió y se alejó sin responder a las cuestiones y los reclamos de sus "amigos".  
  
-¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese insecto?, ¡Lo voy a hacer añicos en cuanto lo atrape! - rugió Ben, comenzando a perseguirlo.  
  
"¿Será posible que ese niño haya sido Zet?" pensó Taiki, muy consternado.  
  
-¡Espera Ben, talvez haya una explicación! - agregó siguiendo a su camarada.  
  
Zetaro se alejó lo suficiente y se escondió tras unos arbustos. Vio como los chicos lo pasaban de largo.  
  
Una sonrisa lo acogía "Así será el nuevo Zetaro, rudo y muy travieso" se dijo decidido. Muy dentro su alma sentía una pesadez anormal, le costaba respirar y sus movimientos eran más bruscos.  
  
-¿Te sientes muy solo? - escuchó de repente. Sintió miedo y miró a su alrededor - ¿Verdad que nadie te comprende?... ¿Sabes por qué?... porque nadie te quiere, Ichijouji, nadie te entiende, y sobre todo, a nadie le importas.  
  
-¿Quién eres?, ¡No te escondas! - rogó de nuevo, iracundo - ¡No estén jugando, Ben y Taik!, sé que son ustedes.  
  
-Te equivocas, soy yo, y mi voz es femenina. Tus amigos no saben fingir bien voces como la mía.  
  
Zet intentó irse, fuera lo que fuese, era mejor alejarse. Sus tensas facciones se llenaron de temor y su mirada, azul marino, volvió a enternecerse.  
Al momento de comenzar a caminar, alguien lo cogió del brazo.  
  
-No te irás, Ichijouji. Yo puedo darte todo lo que necesitas para que nadie te pisoteé.  
  
Ahora el chico morado pudo ver a su interlocutor. Era una mujer alta y de piel muy pálida, como la de un cadáver; usaba anteojos oscuros y su ropa era roja, extravagante y muy escalofriante. Su cabello blanco debía ser producto de algún tinte, pero a Zet le pareció natural; y el sombrero de la tipa, también escarlata, era parecido al que usaban los colonos norteamericanos en el día de Gracias.  
  
-¡Suélteme! - exigió - Yo no necesito su ayuda, puedo lograr lo que yo quiera estando solo...   
  
-¿Acaso no serás dócil como tu papá?, es verdad, él sufría más que tú en aquél entonces, por eso no es lo mismo. Tendré que obligarte, ¡Hazlo ahora!   
  
Tras el grito de la mujer, un raro hombre salió de la nada y atacó a Zetaro. El chico gritó al ver a aquél monstruo-momia lleno de vendas sueltas y risa macabra... para el hijo de Ken y Miyako, el mundo dejó de existir y se desvaneció.  
  
-Misión cumplida, Mummymon.  
  
-¿Estás segura de que era él, Arukerimon?  
  
-Por supuesto, es igual a su papá - dijo la mujer araña - Regresemos con el Amo, con el gran señor que nos resucitó...  
  
-Oye, ¿Y lo logrará?  
  
-Claro que sí, Zetaro Ichijouji será como su padre y reconstruirá el Mundo de las Tinieblas gracias a la **Semilla de la Oscuridad** que le hemos plantado.  
  
Esos seres se volvieron sombras que huyeron o desaparecieron.  
  
--  
  
En el mismo parque Kyosuke Motomiya esperaba impaciente a sus citados, a cada instante miraba el reloj con desesperación.  
"Uy sí, y luego dicen que yo soy el impuntual" pensó irónico mientras le daba vuelo al juego y se columpiaba en el +sube y baja+ como si tuviera un compañero al otro lado.  
  
-¡Ea, Kyo!, a Kurumi no le gustan los niños bobos, ¿lo sabías?, ¿Qué pensaría si te viera haciendo tan humillante acto?  
  
-Sei, deja de molestarlo - censuró Toshiro, saludando a Kyosuke y sentándose al otro lado de la +tranca-palanca+ - hemos venido aquí para hablar de cosas serias, no de niñas.  
  
-Entonces supongo que no me quieres hablar de tu cita con Yuri, ¿Verdad?  
  
Seiyuro se alejó un poco de los chicos y desapareció su cálida sonrisa. Sus mejores amigos dejaron el juego atrás y lo siguieron.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Seiyuro?, Mira, si es por la cita que tuve y no te avisé, te juro que fue por una razón.  
  
-Toshi, no me des explicaciones de eso. Lo que hagas con ella no es asunto mío. - dijo medio dolido, como si en verdad Yuriko Hida le gustara - Y además la pobrecita Yuri no la está pasando nada bien con lo de sus papás.  
  
-El tío Cody ya salió libre y su mamá se recuperará - animó Kyosuke, sintiéndose incómodo.  
  
-Como sea, chicos, necesito hablarles - siguió el hijo de TK - ; mis primos y yo decidimos citarlos sólo a ustedes y yo soy el encargado de comunicarles las cosas.  
  
-¿May y Kotty?, ahora sí que me asustas, ¿Qué clase de secreto puedes tener con tus primitos que no hayas compartido con nosotros?  
  
-Bueno, tengo muchas sorpresas, Kyo - dijo Sei, riendo fugazmente mientras hurgaba las bolsas de su pantalón.   
  
Los hijos de Matt y Sora aparecieron entre el pasto, venían corriendo y muy agitados.  
  
-¡Perdón por llegar tarde! - se disculpó May, Kotty saludó con su mano.  
  
-No hay problema, iba a empezar sin ustedes, primos - dijo el rubio Takaishi - ; de hecho estaba por decirles que...  
  
-¡Que vimos al fantasma Wizardmon y nos dio un regalo! - gritó Kotaro.  
  
-¡Kotty!, déjame decirlo, ¿Ok? - pidió Sei, comenzando ha hablar.  
  
  
Kyo y Toshiro escucharon el relato al principio con escepticismo, pero terminaron angustiados al ver la seriedad impresa en Sei y la relación que éste hizo de los hechos.  
  
-Quiero ver ese aro mágico, o lo que sea - pidió Toshiro, con rapidez.  
  
-De acuerdo, lo estoy buscando... ¡Ah, por cierto!, me olvidé de algo: ese tal "Wizardmon", conocía a mamá-Kari.  
  
-¿Qué dices? - Toshiro se exaltó y tomó a su coetáneo de la camisa.  
  
-¡Es verdad!, dijo: Díganle a Hikari que no se olvide de Gatomon. - ayudó May, algo tensa por ver a Toshiro tan alterado.  
  
Seiyuro se zafó de Toshi y mostró el anillo amarillo.  
  
El canelo miró el objeto con detenimiento, lo sujetó firmemente y comenzó a temblar, sabrá Dios qué cosas pasaron por su cerebro, lo soltó inmediatamente y se puso pálido.  
  
-Entonces, - habló Kyo, sin notar la turbación del niño de la Luz - y en conclusión... hay seres raros en forma de mariposas que según un mago raro se meten en cuerpos y los poseen para atacar a nuestros padres, matarlos y hacer brillar las tinieblas... ¿No?, suena como a serie de ciencia ficción.  
  
-¡Es la realidad! - insistió Sei, mirando a su hermano del alma - , los llamé porque de alguna manera son los involucrados... atacaron a mi papá, a tío Matt, a tío Davis y mencionaron a tu mamá, Toshi.  
  
-Y si mis presentimientos no fallan, el Sr. Hida también fue atacado de manera similar - replicó con voz queda, tratando de recuperar la frialdad.  
  
-¿Pero cómo impedir que los hieran?, ¿Cómo?, y además no sabemos a quién más van a atacar, y sobre todo Porqué, ¡qué frustración!  
  
-Ya, Kyo, todo saldrá bien -dijo ingenuamente Kotty.  
  
-Como el pelirrojín diga - replicó Kyo, con simpatía.  
  
Antes de que siguieran dialogando, aparecieron Ben y Taik, los niños antiguamente perseguían a Zetaro, ¿Recuerdan?  
  
-¡Hola!, ¿Por qué todos tan seriecitos? - saludó sarcásticamente Ben - y tú May, ¿No se supone que deberías estar con nosotros jugando soccer?  
  
-Euup... estaba retrasada - improvisó, todavía no decidían informar a los demás de lo sucedido - , y cuando venía me encontré con los chicos.  
  
-Estábamos hablando de Wizardd... - Kotty se tapó la boca.  
  
-De que +mago+ en inglés es +Wizard+ - dijo Kyo, riendo como loco.  
  
-¡Pues qué estupidez! - dijo Ben - parece que no tienen nada mejor que hacer... no me extraña, el intelecto de los insectos nunca ha sido muy notable.  
  
-Como sea, Ben - dijo Taik - , de todas maneras no podremos jugar.  
  
-¿Por qué? - preguntó May.  
  
-El animal de Zetaro enloqueció - dijo Benjamín Tachikawa - ¿Saben lo que el bestia hizo?, nos hurtó el balón e hizo que una auto-nave lo destruyera... ¡Pero deja que lo atrape!  
  
-¿Zetaro hizo eso? - gritaron en coro todos los niños.  
  
-Sí, ¿no les digo?, ¡Enloqueció!. Taiki y yo lo buscamos.  
  
-¿Por qué no lo buscamos todos?, a lo mejor está en problemas - sugirió Taik, el hijo de Tai.  
  
Los cómplices del aro mágico tuvieron que acceder a ir.  
  
-Sei... después de que hallemos a Zet, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante - le susurró Toshi al oído.  
--  
  
Mimi Tachikawa suspiró y acarició su agrandado vientre, acto seguido engulló un panecillo y terminó de acomodar unos aperitivos para los niños.  
  
-Jimmy, estoy segura de que estos bocadillos animarán a los chicos, ¿No crees? - le habló al bebé que estaba dentro de ella, sonrió imaginando lo lindo que sería tenerlo en sus brazos en menos de un mes.  
  
Caminó hacia la Sala de Televisión.  
  
-¡Niños, les traje galletas! - ofreció con simpatía la esposa de Izzy.  
  
Doguen alzó la cabeza del concentrado partido de ajedrez japonés que jugaba con Osen.   
  
-Muchas gracias, Señora Izumi - expresó metiéndose en la boca tres galletas a la vez.  
  
-¿Pero qué pasó, Doguen?, para ti soy la tía Mimi, no lo olvides... Ay, ya estás como el Superior Jyou.  
  
-¡Oh, por supuesto... yommm, yommm... disculpe!, las galletas están deliciosas; por cierto, ¿Tiene noticias de Yuri y sus papás?  
  
-Izzy dice que las cosas referentes a Hiromi siguen igual, pero parece que Yuri ya está mejor, además, Cody salió de prisión.  
  
-Espero que las cosas sigan mejorando - opinó Osen, sin quitar la vista de su juego de ajedrez - Por cierto, Superior Doguen: ¡Jaque!  
  
-¿Quééé?, vaya, no me lo esperaba - se escandalizó Doguen, olvidando la conversación con la "madre" de su rival de ajedrez.  
  
El timbre sonó y la encinta dama se apresuró a abrir, sabía que era Hikari con los niños Ichijouji.  
  
-Kari, qué bueno que llegas, acabo de hornear unas galletas. Quiero que se las lleves a los demás para que coman rico.  
  
-Ehhh, Mimi, nos reuniremos y comeremos en el restaurante matriz de Daisuke - Mimi entristeció su rostro, Hikari recordó que las mujeres embarazadas suelen ser sensibles - ¡pero con mucho gusto las llevo!, jeje, a Koushiro le agradará comerlas.  
  
Mimi sonrió y quedó complacida, las dos señoras entraron a la cocina, parecían platicar de la famosa junta entre amigos; Kurumi y Satoru se dirigieron a la habitación de Osen, donde ésta jugaba ajedrez con el miope Kido.  
  
-Hola Kurumi-san - saludó Osen con mucho ánimo mientras el pobre Doguen sudaba ante el tablero.  
  
La mayor Ichijouji miró con desespero la habitación.  
  
-¿Y Zetaro?  
  
-¿De qué hablas?, Zet no ha venido - dijo Doguen, desviando el jaque con los ojos negros brillando a todo su esplendor, su movimiento fue hábil.  
  
-¡Ay no!, ¿Qué voy ha hacer? - gritó Kurumi, mientras comenzaba a danzar de un lado para el otro - ; no puedo irme con Matsuo sin saber qué hizo el inconsciente, ¡Uy, Zet se las verá conmigo!  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Kurumi-san? - preguntó Osen, moviendo de nuevo y amenazando otra vez al juego de Doguen  
  
Kurumi estaba algo histérica y comenzó a contar la historia acontecida, al finalizar expiró como si estuviera a punto de morir.  
  
-Cuando Zet está triste, siempre acude a un lugar, yo sé cuál es. - animó Osen - Ve a tu cita con ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
-Matsuo.  
  
-Ah, sí, Matsuo - siguió Osen - El Superior Doguen y yo iremos por Zetaro, ¿verdad?  
  
-¡Claro, claro, claro!, es que este juego está **Muy** aburrido.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que estás perdiendo, Doguen. - rió Kurumi - Eso sí, les agradezco que vayan por el desconsiderado de Zet.  
  
-Es comprensible su actitud, Zetaro adora sus dibujos; - replicó Osen, poniéndose de pie - en un momento regreso, iré a tomarme la medicina.  
  
Osen entró al baño y sacó su inhalador de una cajita, lo miró por unos instantes y roció el espejo con la medicina en vez de ingerirla.  
  
-Ya no te necesito, medicina estúpida - dijo al notar limpio sus pulmones, la niña creía ser capaz de luchar contra su enfermedad.  
  
Acto seguido los niños pidieron permiso para salir a buscar a Zet, Kurumi se largó con su novio y Hikari se fue a la "junta".  
  
Mimi cerró la puerta, llegó hasta Minagawa y Satoru, y se sentó con ellos.  
  
-¿Qué les parece si les cuento un cuento? - sugirió - Bobby y yo nos sabemos muchos.  
  
Acomodó el libro infantil en su barriga gigante y comenzó a leer.   
  
Mimi tenía la costumbre de cambiarle de nombre a su bebé tres veces al día para hacer rabiar a Koushiro, pero estaba tan impuesta a eso, que sin Izzy seguía empleando ese método.  
  
--  
  
Su reluciente cabellera negra azabache lucía como una amenaza andante, sus ojos eran grises y desafiantes, y su mirada, algo sarcástica. Ese joven de posibles 16 años caminaba con arrogancia, como si el mundo debiera arrodillarse ante él. Se inclinó para sacudir el polvo de sus pantalones y sonrió al notar que dentro de estos traía una dotación de marihuana. Todos sus esfuerzos por soportar a la cursi de su noviecita habían valido la pena y hoy la invitaría a fumar, ¿Por qué no habría de aceptar Kurumi si lo amaba tanto?.  
  
Matsuo Minomoto, se distrajo mirando a una mujer pasar, analizó la figura curvilínea de la susodicha y sonrió suciamente. Siguió caminando.  
  
-A ti te estaba buscando - se escuchó de repente.  
  
Bajó la cabeza al oír la voz infantil, y se topó con su "cuñadito". Zetaro Ichijouji lucía tremendamente mal, sus ojos parecía mucho más pequeños y sus pupilas más que dilatarse, se habían achicado; su aspecto era terrible.  
  
-Eres uno de los hermanitos de Kurumi - dijo secamente - ¿No deberías estar en casa jugando con tus cosas, nene?  
  
-¡Cállate! - rugió el transformado Zet, su pálido rostro iracundo era clara prueba de que habían plantado en él una semilla del mal - ¡si crees que no sé que pretendes con mi hermana estás equivocado!.  
  
Matsuo rió descaradamente, los antiguos encuentros con ese chiquillo habían sido muy fugaces y censurados, pero ahora su cuñado parecía estar drogado o ebrio, y eso, para el novio de Kurumi, era gracioso.  
De forma inesperada Zet se dejó ir hacia Matsuo y comenzó a golpearlo con una fuerza anormal. El joven se asustó al sentir una patada en la ingle, y quedó estático del dolor.  
  
-¡Imbécil!, ¿Cómo te atreves?  
  
Doguen y Osen pasaban por ahí y vieron a Zetaro golpeando a alguien, corrieron hacia la brusca escena rogando a Zet que se detuviera, sobra decir que el niño no los escuchó.  
  
Minomoto se llenó de coraje, se levantó y agarró al pequeño Zet (de 10 años), por el cuello.  
  
-Me las vas a pagar, mocoso.  
  
Zetaro comenzó a asfixiarse, fue perdieron todavía más color.  
  
-¡Suéltalo! - gritó Osen, haciéndose notar - ¡O le hablaremos a la policía!  
  
Doguen sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar, Matsuo lo notó y aventó a Zetaro hacia unos botes para la basura. Salió huyendo, recordando que además podían descubrir que consumía drogas.  
  
La chica Izumi corrió desesperadamente hacia Zet, Doguen dejó de marcar y también la alcanzó.  
  
-Se desmayó, ¡Ese tipo lo estaba ahorcando! - dijo Osen con mucha indignación - Zetaro tiene fiebre... está muy lívido, ¡¿Qué le hicieron!?  
  
-No sé si lo notaste, Osen - dijo Doguen, revisando a su amiguito - pero Zet estaba muy enojado mientras golpeaba a ese tipo.  
  
-¡Claro que me di cuenta, Superior Doguen! - renegó la niña - Pero de seguro que ese imbécil lo provocó - el chico Kido jamás había visto a Izumi tan determinista, estaba muy preocupada por Zet, excesivamente preocupada - Tenemos que llamar a tío Ken y tía Yolei...  
  
Doguen acomodó sus anteojos y recordó.  
  
-¡Diablos! - se lamentó - ¡ahora recuerdo! ese sujeto es el novio de Kurumi.  
  
-¿En serio?, ¡Pues es un patán!, ¿Qué tal si quiere hacerle algo a ella también? Hoy tienen una cita, ¿no?... hay que llamar a sus papás, ¡Ya!  
  
Ben a lo lejos vio a su hermanastra con el llorón Kido. La pelirroja estaba agachada en unos botes y la figura de un pequeño humano se delineaba entre la basura.  
  
-Miren chicos, la cerebrito y Doguen están allá y se ven agitados. "Mmm, recuerdo que ambos estaban en mi casa perdiendo el tiempo en ese estúpido juego arcaico"  
  
Todos los que buscaban a Zet salieron del parque y hallaron a una Osen muy angustiada, a un Doguen torpe marcando un teléfono y a un Zetaro sombrío, que parecía un enfermo moribundo.   
  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? - preguntó Mayumi, muy extrañada - ¡Y Zet!, ¿Qué es lo que tiene?  
  
-Ah, chicos, es horrible - se quejó Osen, la pequeña notó que Doguen se distraía y ordenó: - Yo les explicaré, pero por favor, llama - dijo olvidando decirle "Superior Doguen" (Mimi le había aconsejado que a los Kido era conveniente llamarlos **superiores**, además, Doguen iba en sexto año y sí era en cierto modo su Sempai).  
  
-O-chan, cálmate - rogó Toshiro, notando que Zetaro estaba horriblemente extraño.  
  
-Kurumi nos pidió que buscáramos a Zet porque estaba enojado, al parecer Satoru rompió sus dibujos.  
  
-Con razón se desquitó con nosotros - opinó Ben, moviendo su ceja.  
  
-Cuando lo hallamos... lo vimos desde lejos peleando... estaba muy exaltado y... luego, el que le pegó, lo atacó asfixiándolo... entonces nosotros llegamos, y ahuyentamos al sujeto.  
  
-Osen, ¿Sabes quién fue? - preguntó un Seiyuro enojadísimo.  
  
-¡Eso es lo peor! - dijo la pequeña, rompiendo su marcada serenidad - Fue el novio de Kurumi... y justamente sabemos que ella ahora tendrá una cita con él, ¿Se imaginan si le hace algo?... Doguen está hablando al celular de los Ichijouji, Zet se ve muy mal.  
  
-Tranquila, Osen - animó Taiki, rodeando a su "hermanita" con ternura; Ben iba a impedirlo pero Mayumi lo frenó.  
  
Kyo, antes de reaccionar, se puso verde, café y rojo de la ira. No podía permitir que ese hombre siguiera con Kurumi. Además, en cuanto la chica se enterara de la clase de animal que era, lo dejaría, y eso lo animaba mucho.  
  
-¿Por dónde se fue el baka?  
  
-Por ahí - apuntó Doguen, sin notar la decidida voz en Kyo.  
  
-Gracias... voy a partirle la cara.  
  
Kyo se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad para atrapar al enemigo. Seiyuro notó lo iracundo que iba su amigo.  
  
-Iré por el... además, no debe estar sólo, seré el encargado de calmarlo - rugió Takaishi igual de decidido.  
  
Toshi suspiró.  
  
-Taik, May, Doguen... quedan a cargo, si Sei detiene a Kyo, yo tengo qué detenerlo a él. - agregó mientras arrancaba tras sus camaradas - ¡También llamen a una ambulancia!  
  
--  
  
Los adultos Elegidos estaban sentados en una gran mesa redonda. Daisuke, que traía un yeso color marfil en su brazo, había payaseado con que él era el rey Arturo y los demás sus **Caballeros de la mesa redonda**. Hikari apareció en la puerta principal y sonrió mostrando las galletas de Mimi, Koushiro se enrojeció recordando a su esposa y en cuanto su amiga de la luz tomó asiento, se dispuso a comenzar a engullirlas.  
  
-Por fin estamos todos - dijo Cody, con la cabeza todavía hacia abajo, estaba muy perturbado.  
  
Ken escuchó el sonido de su teléfono y lo ignoró, sin embargo, al notar la persistencia de ese timbre cacofónico, contestó la llamada algo irritado y se alejó un poco. Dos minutos más tarde regresó con la cara demacrada y los ojos asustados.  
  
--  
Fin del Capítulo 5  
--  
  
*--*--  
NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA.- Estuvo un poco largo, pero quedé satisfecha. ¿Qué les pareció?. Pasaron muchas cosas, por ejemplo, hicieron aparición viejos personajes de 02; ¿Qué se propondrán y quién será su amo?, ¿Por qué implantaron la Semilla de la Oscuridad en el tierno Zet?, bueno, eso se irá explicando, les esperan muchas sorpresas y los ataques van a reiniciar. También sabremos qué más pasó con los Hida y con la cita de Kurumi.  
En el siguiente episodio también nos enteraremos de qué acontecerá con el Digimundo y con la junta de los Elegidos /los adultos intervendrán más, eso espero/.  
  
¡No se lo pierdan y gracias por leer!... Por cierto, les ruego que no se olviden del REVIEW o Comentario, saben que con eso me animan mucho.  
--*--*  
  
**Este Fic lo dedico a todas las personas que leyeron Fusión Prohibida** 


	6. Capítulo 6 Mundo que ya no es

*--*--  
Notas Iniciales: ¡Hola!, pues este capítulo lo escribí hace varios días, exactamente el 17 de junio, pero con la rebeldía de Fanfiction.net no había podido publicarlo. Espero les guste, aquí las cosas se pondrán interesantes, porque poco a poco estoy desarrollando la complicada trama.  
Bueno, sin más los dejo con este episodio. PUBLICADO EN AGOSTO DEL 2002.  
--*--*  
  
MEMORIAS borradas.  
  
  
Capítulo 6 **Mundo que ya no es **  
  
  
Y entre el ir y venir de un lado para otro, las ojeras se hicieron presentes en su exhausto rostro.  
  
Cody no vio a Yuriko en la habitación del hospital. Se había cancelado la junta donde hablarían de esos raros sucesos que estaban aconteciendo; y entonces él, sin poder evitarlo, fue caminando, como imán, hacia el sanatorio... pero su hija no estaba y su esposa jamás volvería a escucharlo. Vio a Hiromi a través del cristal, respiró sobre el vidrio y materializó su dióxido de carbono, alzó su dedo hacia donde se había opacado la transparente pared, y dibujó, aunque no supo qué.  
  
Era una zona privada del hospital, en ella yacían todos aquellos pacientes con futuro incierto. La mujer que amaba no reaccionaba, parecía un vegetal, y él no podía ayudarla. Hida no se podía quitar de la mente dos pensamientos: Uno era que amaba a su esposa y otro que vengaría a quien se había atrevido a poseerla.  
  
Escuchó pasos, ¿Quién podría ser?, ¿Joe Kido?, si era así, le rogaría que lo dejara estar más tiempo ahí, para verla, como si fuera un maniquí de escaparate. El caminar del extraño cesó, Iori volteó por educación. Fue una sorpresa hallar a Yuri.  
  
- Papá... - susurró la niña, como si fuera un milagro. Sonrió con tristeza y corrió hacia aquellos brazos que la protegerían.  
  
El abogado la vio venir y abrió no sólo sus extremidades, sino su corazón. Lamentó haber dejado a su pequeña sola y se espantó de verla tan diferente; Yuri no era la misma niña, en primer lugar su larga melena café oscuro se había reducido a la mitad. ¿Cómo era que se había cortado el cabello?. Las puntas le rozaban los hombros, era como si por cada trozo de pelo perdido, hubiera corrido una lágrima de angustia. Debió estar al borde de un colapso como para decidir acabar con su peluca natural, pero el padre se censuró y decidió no preguntar... no ahora.  
  
- No te preocupes, Yuri. Estoy aquí, no me volveré a ir.  
  
La chica lo apretó más fuerte, hasta asfixiarlo un poco, pedía amor en silencio. Ella sola sacó a relucir el corte de cabellera.  
  
- Me lo corté - dijo tocándose los restos del lacio cabello - ¿No te enojas?... pensé que quizá, si me desprendía de él y lo sacrificaba, sucedería algo bueno. ¿Has escuchado que si te deshaces de lo que más te gusta de tu persona y lo ofreces, se te cumple un deseo?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Pues a mí me ha resultado... me han devuelto a mi padre.  
  
Ya no volvieron ha hablar. La niña se puso a llorar como nunca antes, oyéndose sus sollozos en el eco de la clínica.  
No pudieron mencionar a Hiromi, ella estaba frente a ellos, y lo reitero: aún así no los sentía.  
  
--  
  
La reunión entre antiguos elegidos se había cancelado por una llamada telefónica que recibió Ken. Doguen Kido le avisaba que el pequeño Zetaro Ichijouji, su hijo intermedio, había sido golpeado por el demente novio de Kurumi. Lógicamente el ambiente se tensó, y los Ichijouji salieron disparados a prestarle ayuda a sus vástagos. Miyako partió al hospital, seguido por algunos. Ken pretendió ir a buscar a su hija mayor, no permitiría que ese vándalo le hiciera algo, también lo acompañaron otros tantos.   
  
--  
  
  
- Gracias, gracias Jyou, ¿qué haría yo sin ti? - exclamó Miyako, moviéndole en señal de agradecimiento, las manos al doctor de arriba hacia abajo con mucha energía.  
  
- Tranquila, para eso estamos los amigos. Además, me especializo en el cuidado infantil, ya lo sabes.  
  
- ¿Cómo está?. ¿Es grave?. ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿Puedo verlo?, ¡Mi pobrecito Zet!... pero en cuanto Ken halle a ese delincuente juvenil lo hará pagar caro, ¡Lo meterá tras las rejas!  
  
- ... - Jyou se quedó sin palabras al ver a la madre tan "maniática", ¡Bah!, era comprensible, él y Jun harían lo mismo por Doguen. Aprovechó la pausa que hizo la mujer para pensar en lo que diría: - Zetaro está bien. Ningún hueso roto y...  
  
- ¡Faltaba nomás que ese tal Matsuo le hubiera roto alguno! - renegó interrumpiendo, Joe sonrió y prosiguió:  
  
- Nada más tiene unas marcas en el cuello, con las manos le hicieron un poco de presión y le atascaron las uñas. Pero cálmate, no pongas esa cara, ya te dije que está bien, sólo son arañazos.  
  
- ¿Arañazos?, ¡Ese bestia!, usó una táctica de chicas... ni pelear sabe el inepto.  
  
- Eh... Miyako, ¿Me dejas terminar?  
  
- Ah, claro, nada más opinaba.  
  
- Como te iba diciendo, está en excelentes condiciones; lo único que me preocupa es una fiebre que no tiene razón de ser, por ello le he mandado ha hacer unos análisis.  
  
- ¿No es de alarmarse?  
  
- No creo, el niño está muy fuerte, ¿Por qué no pasas a verlo?, seguro que no tardará en despertar.  
  
- Bueno, entonces no te quito más tiempo. Sé que hoy tenías el día libre de trabajo... y yo que te hice laborar con mis histerias.  
  
- Pues ya sabes que se dice que el trabajo de un médico nunca acaba, además, fue un placer - se calló un momento, el hombre Kido se enrojeció un poco - ; pasa a ver a Zetaro, mientras iré a calmar a los chicos y de paso a sacarlos del hospital, o me meterán en problemas.  
  
- Hai  
  
--  
  
Yolei entró al cuarto. Una cortina separaba a Zet de una niña que dormía tranquila, pero sola. Por un momento la señora Ichijouji se preguntó porqué aquella criatura estaba tan abandonada pero esa cuestión se disolvió al llegar a su hijo.  
  
Lo miró con preocupación, estaba algo pálido y todo el cuerpo le sudaba. La boca era lo único reseco y se veía azulosa. En el cuello tenía esas pequeñas heridas provocadas por uñas feroces que no han sido cortadas en mucho tiempo. Ella estaba orgullosa de Zetaro; era el niño ideal a sus ojos y jamás le había dado problemas, siempre era obediente, juicioso e inocente; aún expedía ternura como si fuera luz solar... lo amaba mucho.  
Acarició la melena violeta, y súbitamente Zetaro abrió los ojos, como si fuera un robot. Lucía diferente, quizá hasta desafiante. Lo que sí notó la madre es que la miró con furia y algo de recelo.  
  
- NO ME TOQUES - ordenó con una sequedad impresionante, hasta su voz sonó ronca.  
  
Miyako alejó la mano muy consternada, muy confundida y muy dolida.  
  
- ¿Zetty?, ¿Te sientes mal?  
  
Su vástago ya no tenía esa chispa de carisma en sus ojos color zafiro, y su amena sonrisa ahora era una mueca chueca y de disgusto.  
  
- Estábamos preocupados, tus amigos quieren verte.  
  
- Yo no tengo amigos - corrigió Zetaro.  
  
- No digas eso, Zetty, todos te queremos mucho; ¿Sabes?, Osen estaba muy angustiada.  
  
- No me importa, no quiero ver a nadie... Ni siquiera a ti, ¿Qué esperas para marcharte? .  
  
- Zetaro, entiendo que te sientas mal y estés deprimido, pero eso no te da derecho a hablarme así, ¿Comprendes?. No sé que te pasa, sólo te digo que no es momento para comenzar a ser grosero - reprendió Yolei, lo más firme que pudo, la verdad era que le temblaba la voz.  
  
Zet la ignoró, algo nuevo y macabro crecía dentro de él, en su nuca estaba tatuado un código de barras que haría germinar la semilla de la oscuridad.   
  
Entonces, miles de ideas lo empezaron a invadir. Se desesperó, debía plasmar esas imágenes que corrían por su mente como caballos desbocados.  
  
- Papel. - dijo de pronto, en tono imperioso - Tráeme papel y un grafito, ¡O lo que sea!.  
  
Se oía angustiadísimo, exasperado.  
  
- ¡Tráelo inmediatamente, madre!  
  
La esposa de Ken frunció el entrecejo, no entendía qué rayos pasaba. Al no ver respuesta por parte de su mamá, Zet trató de levantarse, con brusquedad jaló el suero y se sacó la senda.  
  
- ¿Adónde crees que vas?  
  
- Quiero papel - insistió, había palidecido más, a excepción de sus mejillas que brillaban al rojo carmesí.  
  
Miyako lo presionó e intentó acostarlo.  
  
- ¡Cálmate Zet! - regañó - Te traeré papel, pero quédate quieto, ¿Entiendes?, ¡quieto!, estás mal, ha de ser la fiebre. "¿Estará así por la influencia de algún medicamento?"  
  
Totalmente temerosa y sin fuerzas para llorar, la mujer salió a buscar lo que su hijo le pedía.  
  
- No quiero que me vuelva a tocar - susurró Zet, poseído por la maldad; su sonrisa era de hielo.  
  
--  
  
- Entonces se encuentra bien, ¡Qué bueno!, ¿No te da gusto, Osen?  
  
- Claro que sí, Taik - dijo la pelirroja Izumi, más tranquila - Gracias por la noticia, tío Jyou.  
  
- Por nada, niños. - agregó el médico - Por cierto, Doguen, ya es hora de irnos a casa, mamá nos espera para cenar.  
  
- ¿No vamos a poder ver a Zetaro?  
  
- Mejor lo visitas en su casa, ¿Ok?, el hospital no es un lugar para que los niños estén, aparte, Zetaro saldrá hoy mismo.  
  
"Es irónico oír eso" pensó Osen "Lo que quieren es tenerme encerrada aquí por los dichosos estudios médicos".  
Los Kido se despidieron.  
  
- Nosotros también nos vamos, May y Kotty.  
  
- Pero mami, ¿Tenemos qué irnos tan rápido?  
  
- Kotaro, debes obedecer a nuestra madre sin cuestionar, tus quejas enfadan, y mucho - dijo Mayumi Ishida - ¿Qué pasó con papá?  
  
- Yamato fue a buscar a Kurumi junto con Taichi, Davis, Tk y Ken; es necesario que la encuentren, ya saben porqué - habló Izzy, que venía junto a Hikari. Ambos le hicieron una seña a Osen y la niña se acercó a ellos, sabía lo que pretendían, así que suspiró con resignación.  
  
Kari tomó la mano de su sobrinita y comenzaron a caminar, Koushiro las siguió un poco más atrás.  
  
- Me enteré de que suspendieron los exámenes - dijo la esposa de Tk, ella conocía y quería a Osen como si fuera su hija, no en vano había ayudado en la crianza. También le desconcertaba la actitud inmadura de la pequeña.  
  
- Lo siento, tía Kari. - se adelantó Osen.  
  
- ¿Qué sientes?  
  
- Bueno, sé que todos saben que se suspendieron los estudios por mi culpa, porque me dieron miedo.  
  
- A todos nos dan miedo ese tipo de cosas - trató de animar.  
  
- Pero todos me juzgan, creen que porque ya lo he vivido antes es sencillo... la verdad es que no sentiré dolor provocado por causas artificiales y ajenas a mí, ¡no es justo!  
  
- El dolor lo fabricamos nosotros mismos, nunca es ajeno, Osen-chan.  
  
- No lo había visto de ese modo, sólo tomaba en cuenta que si me atosigaban con aparatos o medicinas causarían sufrimiento, aunque es cierto, yo lo crearé... si no tuviera sentimientos o fuera insensible al dolor, no crearía nada ¿verdad?  
  
- Escucha, te queremos y por eso estamos tan preocupados.  
  
- Lo sé, y entiendo que no puedo desviar mis responsabilidades eternamente, pero ¿tiene qué ser hoy?  
  
- Mimi tiene que venir al ginecólogo esta semana, te haré la cita para ese día, ¿te parece?  
  
La pelirroja asintió "Tendré que obedecer, aunque yo creo que no necesito más de cuidados médicos, ¡En serio!, me siento bien, ¿Por qué me tienen que causar dolor?"  
  
Los chicos y adultos se alejaron del Hospital, consideraron que era mejor ver a Zet en casa de los Ichijouji, claro que no se imaginaban que el heredero de la bondad no quería verlos.  
Osen sonrió, mientras subían a la auto-nave, le dijo a Taik.  
  
- Qué bueno que Zet está bien, ha sido muy valiente al defender a su hermana.  
  
- mmmm, te ves contenta... pero eso sí, ¡no te sonrojes!, o pensaré que te gusta Zetaro.  
  
--   
  
Kurumi Ichijouji iba retrasada a su cita. Era muy común que su novio Matsuo llegara tarde, pero ella siempre era puntual.  
Casi se había olvidado del extraño comportamiento de su hermano Zet, y trataba de sonreír mientras trotaba para estar a tiempo.  
  
Su experiencia en romances era casi nula, y quizá por eso estaba muy ilusionada, e imaginaba en su mente imágenes de amor y besos; quería que su noviazgo fuera perfecto, y estaba cegada por la apariencia... lo veía guapo y creía que era bueno.  
La ciudad no estaba alegre, y nubes grises amenazaban con llanto ácido; ese clima hacía resaltar más a la hermosa niña.   
Su vestuario consistía en un overol corto y de falda color azul plomizo y una delgada blusa blanca. Su larga cabellera era adornada por un paliacate (como los que usaba Yolei en sus tiempos de infancia). Con leve maquillaje y ojos protegidos por antiparras iba la linda y coqueta Kurumi ha encontrarse con su patán de novio convenenciero que quería inducirla al mal (por así decirlo).  
  
- ¡Ay, no!, por culpa de las infamias de Zet no llegaré a tiempo, ¿Por qué se comportaría así?, ¡Debió enloquecer!  
  
Cruzó una avenida, faltaba poco para arribar al lugar acordado. Y cuando iba a mitad del cruce, una joven y masculina figura la rebasó corriendo a toda velocidad, Kurumi lo reconoció, era "su" Matsuo.  
Le gritó, pero el susodicho la ignoró.  
  
"¿Será que no me oyó?, ¡Tal vez lleva prisa porque cree que ya he llegado a la cita!.... UY, tengo que alcanzarlo" .  
  
Fue tras él, gracias al cielo su novio iba perdiendo condición y disminuía el ritmo, seguía sin percatarse de que Kurumi lo seguía, en lo único en que pensaba era en huir de aquellos odiosos chiquillos y del demente hermano de "su chica". Se introdujo en un callejón sin salida que parecía ser su escondite, el lugar tenía forma de nido de ratas. Se recargó en la cochambrosa pared, y sonrió satisfecho, pues ahí nadie lo hallaría.  
  
- ¡Matsuo! - exclamó Kurmi, entrando al oscuro lugar - ¿Qué sucede?, Este no es el lugar donde acordamos vernos.  
  
El muchacho se exaltó de tal modo, que pareció dar un brinco al cielo.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kurumi?  
  
- Pues te seguí, tenemos una cita, ¿recuerdas? - dijo algo molesta.  
  
M. Minomoto la miró, era obvio que la pobre no sabía nada de lo acontecido con Zetaro, sonrió, se vengaría de ese odioso chamaco y además realizaría su plan inicial. De algún modo tenía que sacar su ira.  
  
- Tienes razón, preciosa.  
  
- Claro que tengo razón - reafirmó Kurumi, acercándose con una ingenua mirada. Lo jaló del brazo, con insistencia de chica dulce - ¡Anda!, iniciemos el paseo, ¿Qué te parece si rentamos un bote y remamos en el lago?, ¡Sería romántico a más no poder!, aunque mejor nada más remas tú, ¿no crees?.  
  
Su pareja estaba lejos de escuchar esos planes. La atrajo hacia él y la aferró en su brazos con mucha fuerza, en seguida acercó su boca a la de ella, quería hechizarla y encantarla con ese falso beso para luego invitarla a drogarse.  
  
La chica que heredó la Pureza de Yolei lo vio venir con temor, estaba muy cerca, demasiado. Tuvo miedo y desvió el toque de labios volteando la cara.  
  
- No - dijo con voz cortada - Aquí no, no es apropiado, Matsuo-chan... sólo tengo 14 años y ¡NO!.  
  
- ¡Pensé que harías cualquier cosa por mí!, pero mentiste, ni siquiera "puedes" besarme, ¿Es que eres infantil y te da miedo?, ¿No te atreves, bebita? - ofendió, sujetándola bruscamente de los hombros; el joven actuaba como si estuviera influenciado por algún alucinógeno.  
  
- ¡Suéltame, me lastimas! - chilló una asustada Kurumi.  
  
- ¿Y no me lastimó el mocoso de tu hermano?. Si él no me las pudo pagar, lo harás tú.  
  
- ¿Hablas de Zetaro?, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Espero no te hayas atrevido a hacerle daño! - gritó, entre temor e iracundia.   
  
El enfermo de Matsuo (porque no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, ne?) sacó de su pantalón polvos blancos y cigarros, Kurumi agrandó sus ojos color miel, era una sustancia tóxica, y lógico fue pensar que su novio estaba enrolado en cosas malas.  
Miró atemorizada, no pudo ni hablar.  
  
- Si me amas tanto, tendrás el "privilegio" de probarla gratis, ¿No te parece generoso de mi parte?  
  
- ¡Estás loco! - repuso recuperando algo de valor - ¡No puedes obligarme!  
  
Soltó el llanto, lo insultó, trató de zafarse, pero no pudo. En tanto, Matsuo acercó el papel con droga, su acción se suspendió.  
  
- ¡Ya oíste, no puedes obligarla! - aseguró un recién llegado, lanzándole un puñetazo en la cara al adicto.  
  
La droga destructiva cayó al suelo y fue pisoteada por Kyouske Motomiya, el "golpeador".  
  
- ¡Niñito, no te metas en lo que no te importa! - renegó Minomoto, tocándose la mejilla.  
  
- Resulta que me importa mucho, imbécil.  
  
- ¡Kyo! - dijo Kurumi, muy agradecida. Corrió hacia su salvador, y lo abrazó, por suerte no vio que las mejillas del hijo de Davis se encendían.  
  
- ¡Hey!, también estamos nosotros, **Los grandiosos tres Pardaillan**.  
  
- Seiyuro, son "Los tres mosqueteros" .  
  
- Toshiro, ya sabes que prefiero la novela de "Los Pardaillan" a "Los tres mosqueteros"  
  
- _... como quieras.  
  
Y para admiración de Kurumi, Toshi se lanzó hacia Matsuo y comenzó a pegarle con bastante enojo (acto impropio de un ser taciturno e impávido). Sei Takaishi hizo una reverencia graciosa ante Kurumi, y murmuró.  
  
- Que luego Toshi no se queje de que no le dejamos tomar la iniciativa, ¿verdad, Kurumi-chan? - el rubio se unió a la acción - ¡Esto es por el pequeño Zet! - rugió, comenzando pegar duro.  
  
- ¿A Zet?, ¿Qué fue lo que Matsuo le hizo a mi hermano?, por favor, Kyo, ¡Dime! - exigió la damisela en antiguos apuros, combinando su histeria con lágrimas que caían en el hombro de Kyosuke. - ¡Esto debe ser una pesadilla! .  
  
La sombra de un adulto fornido y alto se vio en la entrada a la semi-callejuela, era Ken Ichijouji. Caminó hasta su hija y la observó un momento.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? - cuestionó con preocupación notable, mientras le acariciaba las húmedas mejillas.  
  
La niña asintió temblando y Ken le secó las lágrimas. El detective puso atención a la lucha, y con voz seria e imperiosa, ordenó:  
  
- ¡Basta de peleas, Seiyuro y Toshiro!.  
  
El canelo y el rubio cesaron la golpiza inmediatamente /eran menores que el contrincante, pero más numerosos y listos n_n/. Alzaron la vista, estaban algo golpeados.  
  
- ¡Ah, tío Ken! - dijo Sei, sintiéndose héroe remplazado: - Es todo tuyo.  
  
Matsuo Minomoto se acorraló en una esquina al ver a su "suegro" tan molesto, sintió un miedo supremo y las piernas le fallaron. Ichijouji se acercó lo suficiente y lo alzó de la ropa, se veía amenazante.  
  
No sabía si golpearlo, escamarlo o insultarlo, al final se serenó un poco, no debía perder los estribos por un mocoso.  
  
- Iremos a la Correccional de menores, ahí me comunicaré con tus padres - amenazó.  
  
Tanteó la ropa del joven y halló droga, negó con más decepción todavía.  
  
- ¡No ha sido culpa mía!, ¡Fue su hijo quien me provocó! - se defendió el cobarde, Ken nada más siguió mirándolo, como un juez parcial y seguro del veredicto.  
  
Y mientras eso sucedía, la atmósfera se volvió inestable, hasta neblinosa. Sei, Kyo y Kurumi sintieron un vuelco en todo el cuerpo que les causó malestar, Toshiro agudizó sus sentidos, lo presentía, eran datos digitales.  
  
- Creo... creo que se acercan.  
  
- Yo también los siento, Toshi - afirmó Seiyuro.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a ver con rapidez hacia todos lados, buscando esa esencia maligna.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede, Kyo?, ¿Qué le sucede a esos dos?, ¿Por qué siento que todo pasa en cámara lenta? - interrogó Kurumi, aplastándose los cachetes.  
  
- Eso es lo que quisiera saber.  
  
El callejón se nubló, y chispas mágicas lo cubrieron, esos puntos multicolores que parecían mariposas, entraron al lúgubre sitio como ráfaga de viento. Con rapidez asombrosa viajaron hasta el cuerpo de Minamoto, y comenzaron a rotar, como si el joven fuera una estrella.  
  
- ¡Ahí están! - dijo el heredero de la luz - ¡Sr. Ichijouji aléjese de ahí!  
  
El bolsillo del pantalón de Seiyuro comenzó a brillar, esa luz la emitía era Aro Mágico de Gatomon; nadie notó ese raro fenómeno pues la escena al frente era más impactante.  
  
El resplandor dorado alumbró a Matsuo, ahora todos pudieron ver cómo esas mariposas virtuales se metían en el adolescente, poseyéndolo. Ken lo soltó al sentirlo hervir, también había visto la acción de los polvos y estaba descontrolado.  
  
El aspecto de Matsuo empeoró. Parecía un monstruo, no quedaba nada de su apuesto y arrogante rostro.  
  
- ¡Niños, salgan de aquí! - mandó Ken, corriendo hacia la salida, sorpresa fue ver que la salida estaba bloqueada por una telaraña plateada aparecida de la nada.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios es eso y quien tapó la salida? - preguntó Kyo.  
  
- No sé, pero no la toques - dijo Ken - ¿Entendido?, no sabemos lo que puede ser.  
  
- ¡Vamos a morir!, no creo que esto sea una broma de mal gusto.  
  
- Hija, mantén la calma - rogó el papá.  
  
"¿De dónde salió esa telaraña?... y esa niebla, ¡y más aún! ¿De dónde salieron esas luces que se metieron en el "mocoso"?". Escondió a Kurumi y Toshiro tras su cuerpo para protegerlos, Seiyuro y Kyosuke estaban a su lado, pretendiendo ser valientes.  
  
- ¡Ken Ichijouji! - rugió el poseído - ¡He venido a matarte!  
  
- ¿Quééé? - interrumpió la única chica presente - ¡Matsuo, entra en razón!  
  
- No creo que en estos momentos sea Minomoto, Kurumi - dijo Sei.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?  
  
- Te aniquilaré, así como apachurré a tu gusano verde y bondadoso, ¡Yo sí haré brillar las tinieblas!  
  
- ¡Es como lo que dijo el árbitro a mi papá! - recordó Kyosuke - ¡Tenemos qué salir de aquí o cumplirá su amenaza!.  
  
Ken estaba asustado, pero no se permitiría crear pánico, sólo se complicarían las cosas y ante todo, debía proteger a los niños.  
  
- Cálmense, chicos.  
  
- Papá, ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? - lloró Kurumi - ¡Mi exnovio está poseído y nos quiere matar!... ¡¡Auxilio!!, ¡¡Necesitamos Ayuda!!.  
  
Siguió gritando, corriendo hacia la telaraña.  
  
- ¡Que no la toques! - ordenaron sus amigos, deteniéndola.  
  
Matsuo se lanzó de un salto hacia Ken y lo tumbó bestialmente, luego comenzó a atacarle sin un ritmo aparente y con bastante enjundia.  
  
- La única solución es ahuyentar a las mariposas malignas - dijo Toshiro, con los pelos de punta por los nervios.  
  
--  
  
Taichi vio a Daisuke y lo saludó, ambos se acercaron al otro.  
  
- Y bien, Tai, ¿Hallaste a alguien?  
  
- Negativo, Davis.  
  
- Yamato y Takeru siguen dando vueltas en el auto para ver si los ven, quizá Ken está exagerando, ¿No crees?  
  
- Bueno, eso lo ignoro. Lo mejor será ayudarlo, Ichijouji cree que algo malo le puede pasar a su hija.  
  
- Tienes razón, la solidaridad antes que nada, ¿verdad?  
  
Yagami alzó la vista y bostezó, inesperadamente la imagen de una mujer pasó fugazmente por su pensamiento y provocó que se sonrojara. Luego bajó la cabeza para despistar y olvidarse de esa ilusión tan linda (aunque de todas formas el despistado de Daisuke no se dio cuenta de nada). Frente a él vio dos figuras, no eran humanas.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios es eso?, mira, Daisuke.  
  
Davis fijó su vista adonde Taichi apuntaba, abrió la boca de admiración y un revoltijo de nauseas lo atarantó.  
  
Uno de los seres parecía una mezcla de araña con mujer, prevalecía en su cuerpo el color rojo y tenía ojos desorbitados y greñas blancas. El otro parecía un zombi-momia salido de ultratumba. Tras ellos había una telaraña color plata, y de ella resplandecían rayos y salía humo; era como si con esa "red" hubieran atrapado algo.  
  
El asombro los confundió, dentro de sus mentes se prendía y apagaba un foco anteriormente fundido, ¡Era una bruma de incoherencias!, lo que sí es que Motomiya creyó haberlos visto antes.  
  
Un grito agudo y femenino cesó sus "pensares", era una llamada de auxilio, y desgraciadamente conocían muy bien esa vocecita.  
  
- ¡Es Kurumi, Taichi! - avisó Daisuke, moviendo su brazo enyesado.  
  
Sin pensarlo mucho (más bien, sin pensarlo), corrió para ayudar, Taichi lo siguió igual de consternado.  
  
La mujer araña se percató de la presencia de los dos antiguos líderes elegidos, le hizo una seña a su compañero.  
  
- Mummymon, vienen Davis y los demás, es hora de irnos, ya hemos cumplido con el plan del amo.  
  
- ¡Alto, cosas! - exigió Davis - ¿¡Cómo es que saben mi nombre!?  
  
Taichi no perdió tiempo y se acercó a la telaraña que Arukerimon había tejido, vio entre un orificio la futura tragedia que se intentaba formar.  
  
- Olvida eso, Daisuke - ordenó - Aquí adentro están todos, y peligran, ¡Debemos sacarlos!  
  
-/Y dentro del callejón/-  
  
- ¿Oyeron eso?, Es mi tío Tai - dijo Toshi.  
  
- ¡Y mi papá!... Por favor, sáquennos de aquí, quieren matar al papá de Kurumi.  
  
- Tranquilos, los rescataremos.  
  
A Matsuo le salieron garras y desgarró la espalda de Ken, éste quiso contraatacar con un garrote de policía, pero el objeto salió volando... ya no traía más armas, pues estaban prohibidas en horas de descanso.  
  
"No podemos esperar a que nos salven, al paso que va el ataque no tardarán en matar al tío Ken... quizá deba lanzarme a la espalda del poseído, como lo hice con papá... sí, eso haré" pensó Sei.  
  
- Hay que noquearlo - dijo Toshiro - o descontrolarlo.  
  
- ¡Ya sé!, ¡Ya sé cómo!- gritó Kurumi.  
  
Se agachó al suelo y comenzó a recoger la blanca dorga.  
  
- Entiendo, pero ¿cómo se la daremos?  
  
- No se la daremos, Toshi-kun, se la echaré a los ojos y seguro le arderá.  
  
- ¿Tú?, puede ser peligroso, ¡Eso lo haré yo! - se ofreció Kyo.  
  
- Ustedes, que son tan buenos, lo sostendrán un momento, entonces yo le arrojaré la droga.  
  
- De acuerdo - asintió Sei - me impresiona tu ingenio.  
  
- Se trata de mi papá, Seiyuro - agregó ella, muy segura y orgullosa.  
  
A la cuenta de tres los hombrecitos corrieron hacia Matsuo, trataron de sostenerlo, el poseído estaba más fiera que nunca.  
  
- ¡Niños, aléjense! - rogó Ken.  
  
Finalmente, y sin obedecer, lo atraparon, aunque era un esfuerzo enorme.  
  
- ¡Ahora, Kurumi-chan! - mandó Toshiro.  
  
La hija de Miyako y Ken se acercó presurosa y lanzó la droga hacia los ojos. Matsuo Minomoto gimió de dolor y con sus manos se protegió la cara.  
Los chicos aún lo sostenían, Ken captó que era su momento de actuar y dejar inconsciente a la bestia humana.  
  
Extrañamente el anillo mágico volvió a irradiar luz, esta vez Sei lo notó y lo sacó de su pantalón. Observó que el rayo iluminaba el sitio y cegaba a todos. Cuando eso sucedió, Toshiro sintió que algo salía de él, y tragó saliva esperando con duda lo que pasaría.  
  
Hubo más gritos y el entorno se fue opacando. Matsuo estaba desmayado en el suelo, el aro ya no brillaba y el sitio había dejado la niebla atrás.  
Kurumi se aferró a su papá. El trío de amigos miraron el Aro con admiración.  
  
- La esencia maligna se fue - dijo el hijo de Kari - ¡El Aro nos salvó!.  
  
La telaraña había perdido color y en seguida se partió en dos, para dar cabida a los antiguos portadores de valor.  
  
- ¡Papá! - gritó Kyo.  
  
- Quiten esas caras, estamos bien - animó Sei, al ver que Toshi corría a la protección del hermano de su madre.  
  
Taichi se horrorizó.  
  
- Esto es totalmente irreal, no puede estar pasando.  
  
--  
  
- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad, Izzy?  
  
- Mimi, no tengo porqué mentirte, ya oíste a Hikari antes de que se llevara a Minagawa y Satoru  
  
- Sí, ya lo sé... ¡Pobre Miyako!, ¿Seguro que Zetarito ya está mejor?  
  
- Jyou dice que sí - dijo el esposo, mientras bebía café y comía galletas - Mañana llevaré a los niños a visitarlo, me daré un tiempo libre en el trabajo aprovechando que el proyecto está "estancado".  
  
- Yo también iré, ya me cansé de estar en reposo.  
  
- No. Recuerda que hace poco te llevé al partido de fútbol.  
  
- No seas exagerado, a Billy no le pasará nada.  
  
- ¿Billy?, Mimí, termina de una buena vez con este ridículo juego, no puedes cambiarle el nombre a Kosuke cada 10 minutos.  
  
- ¿Kosuke?, mmm, prefiero Billy.  
  
- No discutamos ahora - dijo el esposo.  
  
El teléfono sonó y Mimi levantó el aparato.  
  
- ¿Hola?, habla a casa de la familia Izumi (...) ¡Ah!, Hello Michael - saludó la mujer - (...) Sí, he estado muy bien, ¿Ben?, pues cada día más grande, deja y te comunico con él, ¿Se lo dirás hoy, verdad? (...), Entonces te deseo mucha, pero mucha suerte.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa /apellido de soltera/ tapó la bocina y llamó a su primogénito.  
  
- ¡Ben, llamada de papá!  
  
Como un veloz antílope apareció el principito y contestó la llamada con ternura anormal. Koushiro miraba azorado, Ben nunca se mostraba dulce, pero cuando llamaba su padre natural, se le transformaba el carácter.  
  
- Ohhh, Hi Daddy! (...) yes, I´m fine (...) I miss you (...) -sin poder evitarlo, el pelirrojo Izumi oía, en esa ocasión Benji le pareció un clon masculino de Mimi.  
  
Inesperadamente las cejas de Ben se molestaron, cambiaron su expresión y nació la ira, ¿Qué cosa pudo haberle dicho Michael?  
  
- What did you say? - interrogó incrédulo - Are you going to get married?, but, WHY? - exclamó preguntando, angustiado de pies a cabeza. Luego sonrió amargamente, buscando una salida - I Know, I know, this is a joke, isn´t it?  
  
Pero no era una broma, Michael se iba a casar y se lo estaba diciendo a su hijo. Lo siguiente escuchado fueron injurias, gritos y maldiciones. A Ben le salieron las lágrimas y fuera de sí lanzó el teléfono hacia el infinito (que resultó ser un lugar finito: el sofá).  
  
- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme para decirme eso?! - reclamó enojado.  
  
- Benji, cálmate.  
  
- ¡Uyyy, no me calles, mamá!, ¡tú sabías de la "dichosa" boda y no me dijiste!  
  
- Era deber de tu padre; ¿Por qué te pones así?, él tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, así como yo lo he hecho.  
  
- ¡Es muy diferente!, yo a ti te estoy vigilando... y además, te casaste con Koushiro... pero mi papá.... ¡JA!, debería no importarme - juzgó calmándose instantáneamente - Después de todo da lo mismo, ni papá ni tú se quisieron y no me crearon con amor.  
  
Se retiró con indignación notable y se encerró en su habitación.  
  
- Mi pobre Benji... - se lamentó Mimi, acariciando a su otro hijito a través de su piel.  
  
Izzy besó a su esposa.  
  
- No te preocupes, ya se le pasará.  
  
- No es tan fácil; quizá deba hablar con él.  
  
- Cuando se calme, ahora no es conveniente.  
  
--  
  
Se abrió la puerta, al otro lado estaba Ken, se tambaleaba, pero Daisuke y Yamato lo ayudaron a estar de pie. Miyako esperaba a su esposo para buscar algo de consuelo, sin embargo, le había salido el tiro por la culata. Hacía apenas unas horas que había llegado del Hospital, y Zetaro se comportaba de manera inesperada (o la ignoraba o la agredía). El niño de 10 años no había dejado de siluetear y dibujar, estaba demasiado absorto en su misión como para hacer caso del mundo real.  
  
Yolei creyó que la vista le fallaba. Davis y Matt sentaron a su herido marido en un sillón y le comentaron unas cosas que la mujer no entendió porque sentía que le faltaban fuerzas. Su hija se mantenía callada, censurando algo.  
Los amigos se despidieron, Miyako agradeció la ayuda, aunque seguía sin comprender.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó a Ken.  
  
- ¿Cómo está Zet? - dijo sin responder.  
  
- ¡No sé! - respondió la esposa.  
  
La habitación de Zetaro estaba rodeada de dibujos con formas espeluznantes, eran fusiones de vampiros, animales, payasos, demonios, humanos, robots, y un sin número de seres. Dibujaba digimons con su lápiz, talvez no sabía que eran digital monsters, pero en su memoria pasaban imágenes tétricas que lo obligaban a recrear, diseñar y revivir a aquellos villanos de años atrás.  
  
Era un génesis, la creación de un MUNDO QUE YA NO ES.  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo.  
--  
  
*--*--  
Notas Finales: Y bien, ¿Les entretuvo?, ¡Ojalá que sí!... al menos creo que fue emocionante el rescate de Kurumi ¿no?, ahora le tocó sufrir a los Ichijouji. Como sea espero que no los haya decepcionado, lo único que quiero es que esta secuela les guste tanto como el antecesor.  
Sobre lo que dice Seiyuro de "Los tres grandiosos Pardaillan", lo puse para recordar a una de mis novelas favoritas ("Los Pardaillan" de Miguel Zévaco).  
Puse unos diálogos en inglés porque Michael es de por allá, y Benji tiene raíces Americanas, aunque honestamente no me quebré mucho la cabeza (son frases muy sencillas, jeje).  
  
Ya tengo escrito el siguiente episodio, estará muy interesante y quizá más cómico, se titula: **Cuatro aventureros y los Digital Monster**, después de ese capítulo las cosas se pondrán más "dark".  
  
Por favor, no se olviden del comentario, con eso me ayudan mucho, no sólo me animan, sino que incitan a que mejore. Acepto quejas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y claro que felicitaciones.  
  
Y por supuesto: Este fic está dedicado con cariño a todas aquellas personas que leyeron Fusión Prohibida.  
  
¡Hasta pronto y GRACIAS! 


	7. Capítulo 7 Cuatro aventureros y los mons...

***--*--**  
_NOTAS Iniciales DE la AUTORA:_ De nuevo los saluda _CieloCriss_, quien se ha puesto a transcribir todos los capítulos que lleva atrasados. Este lo escribí el 20 de junio del año en curso, espero les guste. Está escrito en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Taiki Yagami, el hijo de Taichi, y seguro que gracias a ese estilo de narración, el capítulo será más entretenido.  
¡Muchas gracias por seguir atentos a mi fic!, en verdad significa mucho para mí.  
**--*--***  
  
**MEMORIAS borradas**  
  
**  
Capítulo 7 **Cuatro aventureros y los monstruos digitales****  
  
  
Detesto que me oculten cosas.  
  
Desde que vi sus caras al entrar a la casa me di cuenta, algo no estaba bien.  
  
Papá y yo vivimos con tía Kari y su familia; antes vivían Osen y el tío Izzy, pero ellos ya tienen una "nueva" vida y se han mudado (al piso de arriba... sin embargo, eso no quita que sea una mudanza). Nuestro departamento es un lugar amplio, casi un condominio, y la pasamos contentos la mayor parte del tiempo.  
  
Esa noche Toshiro llegó más amarillo que de costumbre, su silencio era frío y parecía que había sido víctima de algo macabro, como de esas criaturas que salen en las películas de horror. Generalmente es callado y nunca se sonroja, pero claramente se veía descontrolado, lleno de tierra y... ¡vaya!, también golpeado. Traía un morete alrededor del ojo, ¿cómo le decimos comúnmente a eso?, ¡ah, sí!, **ojo morado** (aunque yo creo que es un término mal usado, sus ojos siguen siendo color caoba). Mi tía Kari dejó de alimentar a mi primita Min y corrió hacia su hijo.  
  
- ¡Toshiro! - exclamó angustiada - ¿Qué te pasó?  
  
- Nada de gravedad, he oído que con un trozo de carne cruda en el sitio afectado se cura - intervino mi amigo Sei, ¡Woooow!, si Toshi descontrolaba la escena, su hermanastro no se quedaba atrás.  
  
Los cabellos de Seiyuro estaban más despeinados que de lo ordinario, y sucios, su playera verde menta tenía manchas de sangre impresas y su boca estaba tan hinchada, que iba a reventarse.  
  
- ¿Es que se pelearon con el novio de Kurumi-san? - pregunté con mucha curiosidad, ¡seguramente eso había pasado!, aunque... no se veían felices.  
  
- Me voy a dormir, no te preocupes por mí, madre - avisó mi primo, con el ánimo por los suelos. Si bien era considerado como ingenuo, no era tonto, y conocía a Toshi como si fuera yo mismo.  
  
Lo miré irse, ya sabía que no me diría nada.  
  
- Yo también estoy cansado - dijo Seiyuro, me miró unos instantes y recordó mi pregunta - Y, sí, Taik... nos peleamos con Matsuo, quizá nos vemos golpeados, pero te aseguro que él quedó peor.  
  
- ¿Perdieron?, ¿por eso traen esas caras?  
  
Tía Kari y yo vimos como dejaba atrás sus rojos cachetes, quizá se le bajó la presión, ¿cómo saberlo?, lo que sí es que se puso nervioso.  
  
- Bueno, tal vez no sea el momento de decir cosas que no entiendo. - habló para sí mismo, dejándonos con todavía con más interrogaciones - Necesito descansar un momento para luego comer... mamá ¿Qué harás de cena?  
  
- Lo que quiera mi pequeño artista - tartamudeó mi tía.  
  
- ¡Hot cakes! - se entusiasmó Sei - Jeje, sé que son usuales en las mañanas, pero se me antojan. ¡Ah!, otra cosa que quería indagar, ¿cómo está Zetaro?  
  
- Muy bien - me adelanté a decir - ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a verlo?  
  
- Es una buena idea. - respondió - Entonces, será mejor que los deje, familia, o me voy a dormir aquí en el suelo... mmm, por mi aspecto debería ducharme, ¿verdad?, lo haré después.  
  
- Sei, ¿dónde están tu padre y mi hermano?  
  
- No tardan en subir. - informó - Y, Taiki.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que no perdimos el combate!  
  
Seiyuro prácticamente desapareció de mi vista. Ahora tenía nacidas muchas dudas.  
  
Mi tía Hikari se acercó a la entrada de la casa y se asomó para ver si los adultos venían, se miraba rara, como que presentía algo. Me hubiera gustado preguntarle, pero de lo seria que estaba hasta me daba "pánico" interrumpirla.  
Pasaron 5 minutos y me los pasé entreteniendo a Minagawa; hay que admitirlo, mi prima heredó mi simpatía... bueno, sé que debería mostrar modestia ¿No?... ¡Bah!, siempre debo ser honesto, eso es lo que la Dra. Kaoru me ha sugerido, aunque en realidad lo dice para que le cuente lo de mi mamá; a lo mejor debería hacerlo.  
  
Por la cara que puso mi tía, ya venían. Papá entró y besó a su hermana en la mejilla, luego sonrió y me miró fingiendo alegría. Siento que cuando mi padre miente, se desaparece el gran valor que tanto le admiro. Takeru traía la misma facha de como si otra vez lo hubieran asaltado, ¿y si eso había pasado?  
  
- Mi amor, estás sudando, ¿qué pasó?  
  
- Dilo, Tk - dijo papá - No importa que esté Taik.  
  
¡No lo podía creer! ¡Iban a contar secretos de mayores ante mí!, me iba a poner bien listo, para captar todo.  
  
- Atacaron a Ken. - dijo - Nosotros no estuvimos presentes; no obstante sucedió lo mismo que en mi caso y en el de Daisuke y en el de mi hermano.  
  
- ¿Yamato? - cuestionó tía Kari asustada - Yo... presentía que algo pasaría... de hecho, seguirá pasando.  
  
- Los niños estuvieron presentes en el intento de asesinato, eso les afectó - siguió tío Takeru -; pero hay más...  
  
- ¿Más?  
  
- Lo comentaremos después - interrumpió mi papá, ¡mmmm!, se censuraban por mí, no me gustaba estorbar.  
  
- Iré a ver si Toshi y Sei están bien - dije, aunque debió sonar bien estúpido.  
  
- Y yo prepararé té, quiero que se calmen.  
  
- No hay problema, mi hermosa princesita rubia va a alegrarme, ¿no, Min?  
  
- Vamos Takeru, no seas malo y comparte a la nena - alcancé a oír, luego seguro que comenzaron a mimarla.  
  
No sabía si estar enojado, indignado o seguir de curioso. Si los "grandes" no querían hablar frente a mí, ni modo. No había porqué alarmarme, podía investigar de otra forma (¡Oigan!, no vayan a creer que soy chismoso ¿Ehh?)  
Me dirigí al cuarto de los dos chicos mayores, y como lo imaginé, no estaban dormidos, murmuraban cosas en bajito, me puse a espiarlos (habían dejado la puerta un poco abierta).  
  
- ¿Estás dormido, Toshiro?  
  
- Tengo sueño, mas no me puedo dormir.  
  
- Entonces sugiero que hablemos.  
  
- Es verdad... hay muchas cosas qué hablar, Sei, pero me da algo de temor sacarlas al "aire".  
  
- ¿Miedo?  
  
- Esas cosas quieren matar a nuestros padres y a sus amigos... cada vez las siento con más potencia, como si se fueran a tragar algo, y... duele.  
  
- ¿Duele?  
  
- Me arde el pecho cuando pasa algo malo, es una sensación extraña.  
  
¡Por Dios!, ¿de qué carajo hablaban esos dos?  
  
- Vaya...  
  
- Espero no creas que estoy loco o algo así.  
  
- ¿Cómo crees, Toshi?. Eres mi hermano del alma, jamás me reiría de ti, sé que hemos tenido pequeñas diferencias estos últimos días, pero no por ello dejaré de creerte. Estamos juntos en esto.  
  
- Gracias Sei.  
  
- ¡Oye! - dijo en son de reclamo, con indignación graciosa - Es deber de hermanos eso de preocuparse - estaban recostados en sus respectivas camas, y miraban hacia el techo como si fuera un firmamento - ¿Qué haremos con todo lo que está pasando?. Mientras atacaban al Sr. Ichijouji, el Aro Mágico que nos dio Wizardmon brilló y nos protegió.  
  
¿Quién era Wizard-mon?, creo que estaba excluido de ese mundo de secretos . Me dio tristeza que no confiaran en mí, ¿por qué no sabía nada?. Por esa pequeña apertura vi que sacó un anillo algo grande, se veía color mostaza porque estaba el cuarto a oscuras, en realidad debía ser dorado (al menos eso supuse).  
  
- Ese Aro es la clave, Sei - dijo mi primo - Mira que si nos protegió sin estar descifrado, hará maravillas si logramos resolver su enigma.  
  
- Lo que sí no sé es cómo vamos a descifrarlo. No sabemos nada de signos raros y viejos... ¡ya sé!, ¡OSEN!, ¡ella podrá ayudarnos!  
  
- ¿O-chan?, bueno, tienes razón. - Toshi se arrepintió inmediatamente - No, Sei. No podemos involucrarla, no quiero que le pase algo; ella es ajena a esto.  
  
- Quien sabe. - agregó Seiyuro - Es posible que ataquen a su papá, nunca se sabe, ya ves lo que pasó con el tío Ken. Yo pienso que es probable que los malos estén interesados en el grupo de amigos que formaron los adultos cuando niños, parece un círculo vicioso, además, a veces se dice "Haré brillar una doceava parte de las tinieblas".  
  
- Tienes razón, ¿no sería prudente darles el anillo mágico a los mayores?. Entre tío Izzy, Ken y Yolei seguro resuelven la situación.  
  
- No sé, Wizardmon dijo que nosotros éramos los #niños elegidos# y que teníamos que desaparecer las tinieblas... aunque no es mala tu idea, después de todo él resaltó: **Salúdame a Hikari y dile que no se olvide de Gatomon** .  
  
- Hagámoslo mañana.  
  
No estaba entendiendo mucho, ante todo debía averiguar quien era ese tal Wizard-mon.  
  
- Tengo una idea Toshi, ¿y si invocamos al espectro de Wizardmon otra vez?  
  
- ¿Quééé? ¿Estás loco?  
  
°_°... ¡No me esperaba que fuera un espíritu del más allá!. O Seiyuro estaba jugando, o lo sobrenatural existía.  
  
- Es cuestión de que le hable a May, engañamos al abuelo, nos infiltramos en el mirador de la televisora y lo llamamos: **Ven Wizardmon... te necesitamos...**, ¿no sería genial y misterioso al mismo tiempo?  
  
- No bromees con eso.  
  
- Jeje, lo siento; además, no creo que mis primos quieran invocar fantasmas... aparte nadie sabe hacerlo.  
  
Al parecer mi mejor amiga estaba enrolada con el asunto y no me informó, ¡qué decepción!; juré enterarme de todo.  
  
- Ahora que recuerdo, mañana tenemos que hablar de lo que nos pasó a Yuri y a mí.  
  
- ¿Por qué mañana?  
  
- No estoy razonando bien, Sei... necesito dormir y comer, ¿de acuerdo?. Espero que Yuri se haya puesto contenta con la presencia de su papá.  
  
- Apuesto a que sí.  
  
Se callaron, y casi al instante se quedaron dormidos, sí que estaban exhaustos, ¡y yo con tantas energías perdiéndome de la acción!. El descuidado de Seiyuro dejó el aro raro sobre un mueble, esa era mi oportunidad de entrar en acción.  
No me agradaba cuando el misterio hacía daño, Toshiro se veía débil, atemorizado, y Sei estaba medio paranoico; lo que tenía que hacer era ayudarles, ¿cómo?, ya lo vería.  
  
Entré sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido (con decirles que hasta caminé de puntitas para no despertarlos). Sin mayor problema tomé el Aro y acto seguido, salí.  
  
Ahora ya tenía el secreto en mi poder, pero Sei tenía razón, jamás podría descifrarlo, tendría que pedirle ayuda a Osen; era lo mejor, así tendría una cómplice, y jugaríamos a los investigadores como cuando estábamos más pequeños (¡Vaya!, tengo que admitir que la hecho de menos).  
  
En un 2 x 3 tenía mi plan listo; en realidad no fue una estrategia muy original ya que copié las ideas de mi amigo Takaishi, pero al fin y al cabo era lo más acertado.  
  
Marqué el teléfono de Osen, por suerte me contestó ella; le dije que tenía algo muy importante qué contarle, y me pidió, como lo supuse, que fuera a su casa; así que no me hice el del rogar. Al parecer estaban todos en sus respectivas habitaciones, lo cual fue muy provechoso, ya que no tuve problemas para irme. Tía Kari había dejado muchos Hot cakes en la mesa, y empaqué algunos en mi mochila (iba a emprender un misión secreta y necesitaba estar bien alimentado). El caso es que no tardé en el llegar a casa del Tío Koushiro. Eran 9:30 PM.  
  
Osen abrió, y como si fuéramos presos escapándose, corrimos a su pieza. En seguida le puso llave y se cercioró de que nadie estuviera cerca.  
  
- Estamos fuera de peligro, aquí podemos hablar con calma .^_^.  
  
- ¿Dónde están los demás, Osen?  
  
- Ben está encerrado en su cuarto, está enojado porque "el cruel destino le jugó chueco" .  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Al menos eso me dijo; según sé, tuvo problemas con su padre. - noté que no se sentía bien hablando sobre cosas privadas de Ben - Papá fue a comprar almejas al supermercado, se le antojaban a mamá-Mimi.  
  
- ... vaya antojos, ¿almejas? - opiné, algo asqueado al imaginar a alguien comiendo eso, no me simpatizaban los mariscos /al menos no los raros/ - Oye, dime, ¿ella es buena madre?, ¿eres más feliz que cuando vivías con nosotros?  
  
- Es muy diferente.  
  
- Te extraño mucho Osen... sé que vivo abajo, pero no es la misma. Además envidio que tengas una nueva mamá y Toshi un nuevo papá.  
  
- No te pongas triste, Taik - me pidió, viéndome con melancolía... ¡ah, demonios!, yo no debería estar hablando de estas cosas, venía por lo del misterio del fantasma - yo también te extraño - dijo, tocando mi cabello, es muy dulce cuando quiere.  
  
- Mejor no hablemos de eso. Si vine aquí tan tarde es porque necesito de tu ayuda, sabia compañera.  
  
- ¿Ah, sí?, dígame entonces, "jefe" - bromeó, estaba conforme con el cambio de tema.  
  
- Ve esto, - dije mostrándole el Aro - quiero que lo descifres.  
  
Vi como le brillaron los ojos, parecían shakira negra mostrando luces en todas direcciones.  
  
- ¿Y qué es?  
  
Osen sí que era extraña, ya estaba emocionada y ni sabía de lo que se trataba la misión.  
  
- Por lo que oí, es un "Aro mágico", ¡deja y te explico todo!  
  
Fue así como comencé a narrarle los hechos, creo que tenía mejor memoria de lo que recordaba. Ella me escuchó con atención a pesar de que al mismo tiempo seguía mirando el aro dorado y hacía anotaciones. Tiene un don que le permite hacer varias cosas a la vez.  
  
- Y eso es todo... - terminé agotado, porque me faltaba aire.  
  
Levantó la vista y se rascó el cráneo, seguro ataba cabos o algo así.  
  
- Taiki, si no estuviera viendo la prueba de tu historia, creería que has superado a Seiyuro en inventos y fantasías que a veces creo que pueden hacerse realidad. Espérame un momento.  
  
Sin que pudiera replicar, salió de su alcoba. En tanto, me puse a observar la nueva decoración, no me cabía duda, tía Mimi había metido la mano aquí, todo estaba muy ordenado y lindo, hasta había cosas color rosa, como en los cuartos de niñas normales (bueno, Osen no es anormal, pero sí diferente).  
  
Regresó con esa sonrisa curiosa más grande todavía, traía cargando una computadora gorda y vieja; Tío Izzy seguro la guardaba para venderla a un museo.  
  
- Estoy muy entusiasmada. - admitió - ¿Tienes idea de lo que he descubierto?.  
  
- La verdad, no - sinceré.  
  
- Te lo voy a explicar - dijo, luego me mostró los signos que tenía el anillo - , ¿ves los símbolos?, mi papá los ha estado buscando desesperadamente, son el lenguaje digital que desapareció el año pasado. Desde que dicho sistema operativo se destruyó /inexplicablemente/ muchos científicos han tratado de recuperarlo, pero no han podido conseguirlo, ¡y la clave está aquí!.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que es ese lenguaje digital?  
  
- Aparte de que me es familiar y lo recuerdo con fugacidad, he observado los acertados intentos de recuperación de papá... bueno, no sé explicarlo.  
  
- Déjalo así, de todas maneras no entiendo mucho cuando empiezas con tus términos.  
  
- ¿Dices que un fantasma llamado Wizard-mon se lo dio a los chicos? ¿No te parece rarísimo?, además, ¿qué tiene que ver con los ataques que han sufrido los adultos?  
  
- Pues no sé, por eso he venido en tu ayuda; lo mas conveniente es invocar al tal Wizard-mon en la televisora.  
  
- ¿Y cómo entraremos al sitio?, ¿acaso sabes invocar fantasmas?, yo no, casi ni creo en ellos.  
  
- Yo sé quien puede auxiliarnos: Doguen; he oído que su papá tiene grabaciones para espantar espíritus y cosas por el estilo.  
  
- Pero al Superior Doguen le dan miedo esas cosas.  
  
- Bueno, ya es hora de que se haga valiente, ¡lo obligaremos!, esto es cuestión de "vida o muerte". Tenemos que ayudarle a los demás, para que se arrepientan de no habernos informado antes.  
  
- De acuerdo, suena genial. Será como nuestros antiguos juegos de detectives privados ¿Recuerdas? - ninguno de los dos estábamos preocupados y lo veíamos todo fácil y como si fuera una aventura de mentira - Nada más falta ver como vamos a meternos a la televisora del abuelito de Sei, según sé, está abierta las 24 horas.  
  
- Eso es sencillo, le robé los gafetes de identificación a Sei, May, Min y Kotty, así creerán que somos nietos del señor Ishida.  
  
- Eres temible cuando te lo propones, Taik. - opinó mi pelirroja - Mayumi se enfurecerá cuando se entere... mejor hay que avisarle.  
  
  
Negué con la cabeza. ¡Claro que no le informaríamos!, estaba muy descontento con May, me sentía traicionado, hasta la hermosura de mi amiga había disminuido, para mí, un 0.01% por unos segundos.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, no sé qué reclaman los insectos. - oímos, me agaché, debajo de la cama occidental de Osen estaba escondido Benjamín Tachikawa - Se enojan porque les ocultan cosas, y hacen lo mismo conmigo.  
  
Intentó salir de su "guarida", pero el inepto se quedó atorado, ¡JA!, ¿quién le manda espiarnos?.   
  
- ¡Hey!, ¿qué esperan?, ¡sáquenme de aquí!   
  
- ¿Cómo se dice, Ben? - preguntó Osen, usando ironía.  
  
- Ush... **Por favor, cerebro rojo**  
  
- No escuché bien, ¿qué dijiste?  
  
- ¡Por favor!- Lo jalamos de los brazos y salió; se sacudió el polvo y agregó - He decidido ir con ustedes, necesitarán de mi protección.  
  
- Como quieras, Ben - respondí - ; en ningún momento quise ocultarte esto, entre más seamos, mejor  
  
- Eso espero, Taik... no me obligues a **_insectearte_** .  
  
Ben debe tener un trauma con los insectos, eso no se cuestiona, en fin... la verdad era que me causaba gracia cuando nos llamaba así, aunque según él, era una ofensa.  
  
- Será mejor irnos, aquí tengo las "credenciales", Seiyuro las tenía desparramadas por toda su habitación. Debería aprender modales, ya ni yo soy tan desordenado.  
  
- Hasta ahora conviene que siga con sus hábitos de cerdo - dijo Benjamín.  
  
Osen se había entretenido con el aro y esa vieja computadora portátil.  
  
- ¡Increíble, chicos! - dijo emocionada - Esta máquina puede ser reprogramada con estos signos, mañana mismo arreglaré eso. Quizá hay un secreto en todo esto y pueda descubrirlo investigando, ¡ah, a papá le encantaría ver esto!, pero no sé si molestarlo, ha tenido muchas tensiones en el trabajo con eso del desarrollo del suplente para el Brazalete Digital.  
  
- Hablas mucho Cerebrito, mejor vayámonos, aún tenemos que pasar por el llorón, a ver si lo convencemos.  
  
--  
  
Qué bueno que los Kido vivían en una casa, así era más fácil llamar la atención de Doguen. Nos saltamos la barda, y cuando estuvimos frente a su ventana, comenzamos a arrojar piedras hacia el cristal, lo malo era que el muy sordo no escuchaba.  
  
- ¡En la vida con el cuatro ojos! - renegó Ben, mientras levantaba una roca muy grande del jardín de la Señora Jun.  
  
- Ben, ¿estás demente?, ¡romperás el vidrio!  
  
- No me importa, Osen, de alguna manera tiene que oírnos.  
  
- ¿Incluyendo a sus papás? - agregué, con algo de desconfianza.  
  
Mi amigo Tachikawa arrojó la dura piedra muy alto, pero para sorpresa nuestra, la roca comenzó a caer directo a su cabeza... Auch, eso debió dolerle. No sabía lanzar.  
  
- ¡¡¡MALDITA ROCA DEL DEMONIO!!!  
  
- ¡Cállate! - le rogamos, Ben no era tan buen aventurero como mi "hermanita" y yo.  
  
- ¿Quién anda ahí? - Osen apuntó hacia la ventana, Doguen se había asomado - ¿Hey, qué hacen ahí?  
  
- ¿Qué crees, bestia?, ¡baja ya! - Ben se tocaba frenéticamente el cráneo, suerte que no se le había abierto la cabeza.  
  
- Necesitamos hablarte, pero que nadie lo sepa - susurré, Doguen asintió con nervios, ya esperaba algunas de nuestras famosas sorpresillas.  
  
--  
  
- ¡Definitivamente están mal de la cabeza!, ¿qué les hace pensar que iré con ustedes?, son unos irresponsables e inconscientes, ¿tienen siquiera la más remota idea de lo que harán?...  
  
- Sí, ya lo tenemos planeado...  
  
- ¡No tenías que responder a eso, Taiki!, en verdad ignoras el peligro, tus teorías se basan en puros disparates.  
  
- Superior Doguen, ¿verdad que no nos dejará ir solos? - dijo Osen.  
  
- Sencillamente no los dejaré ir, ¿cómo que quieren que invoque a un espíritu?, ¡qué incoherente!  
  
- No puedes impedir que vayamos. - comenzamos a alejarnos; y como lo supusimos, Doguen se resignó y anunció:  
  
- No puedo dejarlos ir solos a esta locura. Iré por las cintas espirituales de papá... pero conste que no me parece buena idea y no creo en lo que me cuentan.  
  
- Velo por el lado amable, a Seiyuro le dará envidia tu acto de valentía y no te dirá llorón por... algunas horas - animó Ben.  
  
Y ahí estábamos los cuatro, buscando espectros, parecíamos esos mentados cazafantasmas que salían en la TV en la época de mis abuelos.  
  
--  
  
Entrar a la televisora no fue muy complicado. El abuelo Ishida debía ser muy excéntrico con sus horarios de trabajo, porque a los guardias y personal /que era reducido, por ser de noche/ no le pareció inverosímil nuestra **visita**. Preguntamos por el mirador y nos dieron instrucciones precisas; lo único malo era que cada vez todo se veía más espeluznante, bueno, mejor así, ya que estábamos en una aventura.  
Algunas señoras comentaron sobre los muchos nietos que tenía el Sr. Ishida y nosotros reíamos para despistar, tengo que admitir que fue divertido fingir ser pariente de May. Arriba, en el mirador, no había ningún ser vivo, si acaso las cámaras de seguridad, pero esas nada más eran objetos.  
  
- ¿Y si llega la policía y nos encierra? - preguntó Doguen.  
  
- Mala suerte. - respondió el irónico de Ben - Supongo que tendrás que rezar para que te rescate tu PAPI.  
  
- Ya, dejen de discutir; y alégrense, al fin hemos llegado al sitio donde apareció el fantasma. El único problema son las cámaras de seguridad y las voy a paralizar.  
  
- ¿Puedes hacer eso?  
  
- Es ilegal y un delito - dijo Osen con seriedad escalofriante /al menos para Doguen/ - , pero sí puedo. La imagen se congelará y los guardias creerán que todo sigue igual, es una suerte que las cámaras sean mudas, ¿verdad?.  
  
- ¡En qué líos me meten!  
  
Nuestra amiga paralizó las cámaras (no me pregunten cómo). Ya estábamos listos para invocar al espíritu mago.  
  
Primero nos sentamos formando un círculo, puse el Aro mágico en medio y Doguen prendió el mini-componente musical.  
Se comenzaron a oír sonidos raros y anormales, y juro que no pude evitar comenzar a reír como loco, a Ben también le dio un ataque de risa, es que era imposible dejar pasar por alto esos simpatiquísimos "rezos" o invocaciones... además, Doguen remataba todo con su voz diciendo: - **Que aparezcan los buenos espíritus, Que aparezcan los buenos espíritus... Ven Wizardmon**.  
  
- ¡Taiki, Ben, NO se burlen! - renegó Doguen.  
  
- Yo creo que no es suficiente con lo que estamos haciendo - opinó Osen, con sabiduría.  
  
- Mmmh, ¡ya sé!, necesitamos un tambor, ¡tráiganme un tambor! - ordenó el anteojudo, acomodándose lo que le permitía ver bien (no hacía calor, pero estaba sudando por el "esfuerzo").  
  
- Lo más cercano a un tambor aquí, es la cabeza de Taik.  
  
- ¡Oye, cálmate _Benji_!, a ti te cayó un piedra gigante en la cabeza y no se te abrió, seña de que la tienes más dura.  
  
- Al revés, insecto. Si no se me abrió fue porque tengo neuronas muy bien entrenadas que protegen mi delicado y brillante cráneo; en cambio tu mollera está hueca.  
  
- ... Creo que traeré ese bote de basura, Superior Doguen.  
  
- Gracias Osen, no sé que haría sin ti, estos dos no parecen ayudantes.  
  
- En ningún momento pasó por mi mente prestarle mi ayuda a un nerd.  
  
- Lo imaginaba, Ben.  
  
- ¿Para qué un tambor? - pregunté - ¿Vas a tocar?.  
  
Osen vació el bote color marrón, lo volteó y se hincó junto a nosotros; se veía muy contenta; por otra parte Doguen se estaba portando como todo un profesional /aunque no sabía nada/.  
Reinició su llamado hacia el más allá, invocábamos a un espectro bueno, porque el tal Wizardmon seguro era bueno.  
  
Después todo fue diferente. No quise asustar a nadie, pero una niebla empezó a surgir o nacer, y sentí frío, ¡no sólo eso!, la verdad es que también tenía miedo.  
  
- ¡Ya!, mejor deja de hacer eso, Doguen, ¿qué rayos está pasando? - dijo Ben, tratando de verse normal.  
  
- Venimos a invocarlo, tal vez Wizardmon no tarda en aparecer - murmuré, sin seguridad.  
  
- Ben tiene razón, esto es peligroso, ¡no seguiré llamado a nadie! - gritó Kido con voz quebrada - Regresemos a casa.  
  
La bruma era tan densa, que nos tenía paralizados, temerosos, y torpes. Osen comenzó a toser como siempre que enfermaba gravemente, al tocarla me di cuenta de lo helada que estaba, ¡no quería que volviera a recaer!.  
  
- ¿Dónde está la salida?, me arden los ojos - exclamó Benjamín. Por una vez envidiamos los cristales que protegían los ojos del que llamábamos **Llorón**, ya que no sentía esa aguda molestia.  
  
- ¡Taik, mira eso! - pidió mi "hermanita".  
  
Eran como dos sombras o dos seres que poco a poco se fueron aclarando. ¿Era mi imaginación o en verdad el lugar se estaba despejando?; no lo sé. Mi grito se unió al de mis camaradas al ver a monstruos al frente.  
  
No les miento, eran bestias. Uno de ellos , el que era una momia deshilachada, traía una metralleta gigante, y sin piedad la disparaba provocando un semi-temblor... menos mal que su puntería no era tan buena.  
  
Me agaché y jalé a Osen, que no reaccionaba.  
  
- ¡Dios mío!, ¿ninguno de ustedes es Wizardmon, verdad? - se atrevió a preguntar. La tarántula sonrió como maniática, vi que Doguen retrocedía hasta acercarse a la salida.  
  
- Mummymon, deja de jugar; hemos venido porque el Amo dijo que aquí estaba el Aro mágico.  
  
Y vi con angustia que el anillo misterioso que había "pedido prestado" estaba abandonado en el piso; me barrí hasta alcanzarlo y lo aprisioné en mi pecho con el mayor valor que pude.  
  
- UHF, qué fastidio, estos niños tienen que estar en todo.  
  
- Oye Arukerimon, ¿no crees que esos chiquillos tienen el poder del Aro con ellos? - supuse que el loco con el arma había visto mi acto, debí verme muy obvio al estremecerme y fruncir las cejas... No me culpen, no pude evitarlo.  
  
Ben y Osen estaban más tranquilos, no sé porqué. El principito comenzó a reírse, la piedra que le había caído en la cabeza seguro le había zafado un tornillo.  
  
- ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja!, por un momento casi me engañan. - dijo caminando hacia los malos - Es obvio que son humanos disfrazados del día de Brujas; incluso es posible que como estamos en una televisora estén filmando un programa, ¿a que si?, sus vestuarios son antiestéticos y feos, digo, se ven falsos y exagerados.  
  
Tocó a la araña con cinismo, y ésta lo aprisionó con sus toscas manos y comenzó a dejarlo sin aire.  
  
- ¡BEN! - gritamos al mismo tiempo - ¡Déjalo!  
  
- ¿Qué pretendes?, ¡él no tienen nada de lo que deseas!, - rogó Osen - ¿quiénes son?, ¿qué son?, ¿qué tienen que ver con Wizardmon?, ¿para qué buscan el Aro mágico?  
  
- Ya oíste a mi hermana ¡Suéltame, bruja antiestética! - mi amigo Tachikawa no podía moverse, esa cosa era MUY fuerte; por otra parte me había admirado al oír que llamaba hermana a Osen.  
  
El otro nos siguió asustando con sus disparos; teníamos que huir.  
  
- Esto es muy divertido, Arukerimon, sin esos odiosos digimons estos niños son basura.  
  
"Arukerimon" rió, traía en la cabeza dos cuernos rojos, como si fuera un demonio.  
  
- ¡Contesten mis preguntas! - insistió Osen - Si me las responden, les daré el anillo; YO LO TENGO.  
  
¡Eso no era verdad!, ¡yo lo tenía!, su mirada me contuvo y no dije nada, quizá tenía un plan. La tipa la miró incrédula.  
  
- ¿No me crees?, pues peor para ti. Escucha, el Aro no lo traigo conmigo, está escondido... te lo daré si respondes.  
  
Como ninguno de los tres negó su mentira, la mujer-araña soltó a Ben, su trasero se estrelló en el suelo. En instantes capturó a nuestra pelirroja.  
  
- ¡Suelta a Osen! - chillé - ¡Yo lo tengo!  
  
- No Taik, no mientas... - se entercó.  
  
- ¡Eres una torpe, Cerebrito!, ¡no debiste hacer eso por mí! - renegó Benji, estaba muy conmovido.  
  
- ¿Dónde tienes el Aro, niña?  
  
- Te lo diré cuando respondas mis preguntas - no sé de donde saca tanta sangre fría, podría jurar que se estaba muriendo de miedo.  
  
- Si no lo dices, te mataré.  
  
- ¡No te atrevas! - esta vez habló Doguen, no le habían comido la lengua los ratones después de todo - Escuche, ella es una niña muy pequeña, no tenemos nada que ver con lo que buscan, ¡sólo somos niños!  
  
- El problema es que son niños Elegidos, siempre molestan.  
  
- ¿No se dan cuenta de que podría mentirles? - interrumpió Osen, sonaba interesante - Puedo decirles puras falacias, pero si cooperan conmigo, prometo darles la ubicación exacta... a nosotros no nos interesa el Aro.  
  
"Lo que está diciendo no tiene mucho sentido" reflexioné, después de todo mi querida amiga estaba en garras enemigas. Aún así me impresionó que Arukerimon y su amigo se confundieran, creo que no eran muy listos.  
  
- De acuerdo, niña... me recuerdas a alguien por insistente, ¿Quiénes somos?, pues Arukerimon y Mummymon, ¿qué somos?, no sé, quizá Digimons, ¿qué pretendemos?, claro que quitarles el Aro para dárselo a quien nos reconstruyó. Ustedes los humanos destruyeron el Digimundo, y nuestro señor quiere renovarlo.  
  
No entendí nada, todo era demasiado surrealista.  
  
- ¿Y Wizardmon?  
  
- ¿Ese digimon?, está muerto, pero por lo visto puede comunicarse con los vivos, además, no perdió tiempo y les dio el Anillo de Gatomon.  
  
- ¿Es que ya nos conoces?  
  
- ¡Basta!, ya indagaste demasiado, ¡por supuesto que sé quienes son!  
  
Mi Osen se mordió los labios, ovalándolos de manera rara.  
  
- Si me tienes tan apretada, ¿cómo te daré el Aro?.  
  
La soltó, Osen no sabía qué hacer. Huir iba a ser imposible... lo que sí era que si las cosas se ponían gruesas les daría el Aro.   
  
Minutos después, los hermanastros se miraron y asintieron, Ben sonrió, luego se acercó con calma hacia una ventana, la abrió y de su ropa sacó un objeto dorado y del tamaño aproximado al Aro gigante, ¿saben qué era?, les dará risa, era uno de los panecillos que hacía tía Mimi: una dona de piña.  
  
- ¿Saben qué?, ¡yo lo tenía! - dijo arrojando la comida.  
  
- ¡Argggghh!, ¿cómo se atreven?. Mummmymon, vamos tras él, ¡ya me la pagarán! - los muy tontos saltaron por la ventana para buscar el objeto, se llevarían una gran decepción al encontrar el rico pan (uyyy, me dio hambre, lo malo era que ya me había comido todos los hot cakes que traía de provisiones) .   
  
- Aprovechemos la oportunidad - sugerí, escondí el Aro en mi calcetín y salimos corriendo.  
  
Lo que estaba pasando era muy confuso. Salimos al estacionamiento de la televisora y nos escondimos bajo un auto; muchas personas huían de Arukerimon y Mummymon, que estaban causando estragos porque no hallaron el anillo mágico.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Apúrate Doguen!  
  
- No es mi culpa, el celular no me comunica.  
  
- ¡Llama a mi casa! - pedí con pánico.  
  
- Esperen... ya suena - entonces Tío Joe contestó - ¿Hola? ¿Papá? (...) ¡Tienes qué ayudarnos!  
  
- No grites, o no te entenderá.  
  
Intercambiaron varias frases; por lo que entendí iba a venir por nosotros, ya sé había dado cuenta de que su hijo no estaba y lo andaba buscando.  
El primo de Kyo trató de tranquilizarse, de algún modo sentía la obligación de cuidarnos por ser el Superior Doguen.  
  
No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, a mí se me hizo que casi nada, pero en esos instantes sentí que moriríamos, más cuando vi las múltiples patas de Arukerimon.  
  
- Búscalos, es el único lugar que falta, ¡tenemos que robarles el Anillo!  
  
Con la metralleta, el subordinado /se notaba que ella era la jefa/ comenzó a destruir los carros. Me dio mucho coraje que lo hiciera, ya que no era sencillo ganar dinero para comprarlos, y ese animal estaba acabando con esfuerzos de personas que no le hacían daño a nadie.  
  
- **Digimon**, quiere decir: monstruos digitales - dijo Osen repentinamente - , si analizamos el nombre, es posible que sean seres creados por algún lenguaje digital, como el que está inscrito en el aro, como el que se borró el año pasado... quizá por eso se perdieron los datos del lugar llamado Digimundo, y por eso esos seres deambulan por el Mundo Real, y...  
  
- Cállate Cerebrito, no es momento para tus deducciones, nos van a oír.  
  
- ¡Salgan de la auto-nave!, vienen para acá - Fue un milagro, pero nos salvamos antes de que esa nave fuera electrizada.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, ¡aquí estaban!, ¡acabemos con ellos!  
  
Abracé a Osen y la traté de proteger, Ben me miró con recelo, pero se mantuvo firme y me sonrió como si agradeciera, estoy seguro de que también la quiere mucho. En esos momentos, Doguen se veía esperanzado, parecía que acababa de ver a su ángel de la guarda o algo así. ¡No!, mejor aún, era el Doctor Kido, el más grande y alto de los amigos de papá.  
  
Tío Jyou entró al estacionamiento con rapidez de un papá estresado, lo seguía tía Jun. Ambos quedaron como estatuas al ver a los digimons.  
  
- ¡Oh, demonios!, es Joe Kido. - dijo Arukerimon - ¡Huyamos, Mummymon!, no vaya a ser que nos recuerde.  
  
En unos segundos sus apariencias cambiaron, se veían como dos humanos. Un jeep amarillo y de modelo arcaico surgió de repente y se alejaron conduciendo.  
  
- ¡Mamá, papá! - chilló Doguen.  
  
Sus papás lo abrazaron y mi amigo perdió su valentía. Posiblemente merecía el término de llorón que le daba Seiyuro, pero era mejor ser sincero y poder llorar con tanta libertad.  
  
Para sorpresa mía no nos regañaron, ni siquiera nos preguntaron qué hacíamos. Nuestro aspecto debió ser muy preocupante y seguro no quisieron reprendernos; Osen estaba tosiendo como loca, parecía que revivía algo; Ben lagrimaba y se veía temeroso; ¿y yo?, no sé, no me pude ver pero seguía con miedo.  
  
--  
  
Papá me mandó a la cama muy molesto, comenzó a darme un discurso y no me dejó rezongar. Dijo algo de que se acercaba un peligro, aunque no presté atención. Seiyuro y Toshiro seguían dormidos, después de los regaños, volví a entrar al cuarto y dejé el Aro donde mismo... me daba inquietud dejarlo tan desprotegido, pero si al otro día me veían con el anillo, sería el fin de mi vida y Sei y Toshi no me perdonarían (bueno, no sería el fin de mi vida, lo acepto, fue una exageración).  
  
¿Saben qué?, me irrito cuando las aventuras no salen bien...  
Detesto no conocer y aborrecer a mamá...  
Y lo peor de todo, odio no tener el valor para gritar mis temores a los cuatro vientos.  
Eso no es ser valiente como papá.  
  
  
---FIN DEL POV Taiki---  
  
  
--  
  
¿Cómo es posible que el Mundo Digital se haya borrado?. Al olvidar los humanos la existencia de ese lugar, todas las bases de datos se borraron, ya que no había quién soñara con ese tipo de magia.  
Pero los Digimons no han muerto, nada más se desintegraron en polvos digitales y rondan por el universo.  
  
Yo me encargaré de regenerar las bases de datos por medio de una imaginación infantil. Maldigo no tener la visión de un niño, por eso tuve qué usar mi ADN para hacer realidad mis anhelos.   
  
No más juegos. Reconstruiré el Digimundo y lo haré mío, no importa que tenga qué matarlos a ellos, después de todo: nunca recordarán.  
  
Ya llegaron mis súbditos, ineptos, no me consiguieron el anillo.  
  
--  
  
Y sobre la figura de ese humano de piel clara habían chispas multicolores, chispas que hablaban y no podían comprenderse.  
  
Nadie sabía que la venganza se acercaba, ni siquiera ese imbécil, que se creía un amo.  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo 7  
--  
  
  
***--*--**  
_NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA:_ ¿Qué les pareció?. Yo creo que se está poniendo interesante ¿no?, ^^, ojalá les haya gustado. Quizá me esté complicando la vida con la trama, pero ya saben que no me gustan las cosas superfluas y quiero innovar. Les prometo que muy pronto se aclararán las confusiones, el fic irá con más dinamismo, pero ténganme paciencia, ya saben que son muchos personajes y todos tienen una importancia especial.  
Ya metí un poco de misterio con el enemigo, espero desarrollar más esto después para no aburrirlos.  
Doguen, Osen, Ben y Taiki fueron los protagonistas en esta ocasión porque los tenía un poco abandonados.  
  
Bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo. No se olviden del comentario, recuerden que lo único que deseo es no decepcionarlos con esta historia.  
_  
**Este fic está dedicado a los lectores de Fusión Prohibida**_  
  
No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, será sólo de los adultos elegidos y estará muy interesante (para los que hayan leído FP, se parecerá un poco a -Traumas infantiles-).  
  
¡Hasta pronto!  
**--*--***


	8. Capítulo 8 Bioluminiscencia

*--*--  
NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA.- (20 de octubre del 2002)  
¡Hola a todos!, muchas gracias por seguir pendientes a mi historia, otra vez me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero en verdad tuve un serio bloqueo con esta parte (la escribí tres veces porque no quedaba conforme), pero de aquí en adelante tardaré menos, porque ya tengo escritos varios capítulos más, que según yo, están interesantes.  
Con este escrito festejo mi aniversario en ff.net (no puedo creer que ya lleve un año aquí n_n).  
  
A partir de este capítulo empieza una nueva etapa de MEMORIAS borradas, habrá mucho drama, acción, y por supuesto, sentimentalismo. Los misterios saldrán a la luz y comenzarán a resolverse, los elegidos empezarán a recordar por medio de varias cosas. Ya lo había mencionado, pero lo repito: este capítulo tiene cierto parecido con "Traumas Infantiles" de Fusión Prohibida, sólo que tiene un detalle innovador que hará la lectura bastante diferente, y ese aspecto son los tipos de narradores. El desarrollo del episodio se divide en tres, en la primera y tercera parte hay un narrador omnisciente, pero la segunda parte está narrada con el "nosotros" (primera del plural)... espero no se confundan, por si eso pasa, al final les explicaré mi propósito.  
Ojalá les guste y no les parezca muy pesado y enredoso... prometo que luego llegará la verdadera acción, así que no dejen de leer, ya que el final es imprevisto.  
--*--*  
  
  
MEMORIAS borradas  
  
  
Por CieloCriss.  
  
  
Capítulo 8 **Bioluminiscencia**  
  
  
Sora recostó la cabeza en su esposo y se aferró a él con ansias, en busca de calor. Yamato sonrió, inclinó la cabeza hasta llegar a la frente de su mujer, la besó con ternura y abrazó con la misma fuerza que ella, su tesoro celestial.  
  
Ambos estaban algo agobiados por lo que estaba pasando y curiosamente sus llamas románticas se habían enlazado con más ímpetu para darse apoyo mutuo. Sus cuerpos se fueron quedando dormidos, pero, ¿saben una cosa?, el alma nunca duerme.  
  
Y en esa blanca cama quedaron reposando, tocándose el uno al otro. Matt todavía pudo abrir sus ojos y ver a su pelirroja-naranja por última vez en el día.  
Recordó en un instante el cómo había conseguido a Sora, sin embargo, también rememoró lo separados que habían llegado a estar.  
"¿Qué fue, Sora? ¿Qué fue lo que me volvió a unir a ti?... no lo entiendo, sé que no fue el amor porque siempre te amé a ti y a los niños, ¿qué hizo que dejara de viajar por el espacio?, no lo sé, pero agradezco que sucediera". Después de ese pensamiento se entregó a Morfeo, el amo de los sueños.  
  
Al son de los ligeros ronquidos y suspiros agotados, entraron por la ventana unos místicos puntos brillantes, cuyas tonalidades eran rojas y azules. Como si tuvieran inteligencia se separaron por colores, formando dos masas de polvos, una del color de océano, y otra tan roja, como la sangre de un humano. Cada uno rodeó a los esposos, y en el susurro del silencio gritaron sus nombres y se adentraron a los cuerpos de Sora y Yamato.  
  
--  
  
-¿No puedes dormir?  
  
-Creo que sí, pero no lo he intentado, estaba pensando.  
  
Makoto Motomiya se había levantado al baño, al retornar se encontró con los ojos cafés de su esposo brillando en la oscuridad.  
  
-¿Estás preocupado por Kyo? ¡Es que ha llegado tan serio y temeroso!. Me extraña mucho su actitud... Dai... ¿Me vas a decir qué pasó?  
  
-A Kyo no le pasará nada, Makoto. Prometo cuidarlo ante todo.  
  
-Yo sé que sí, el que me preocupa eres tú; siempre me has ocultado muchas cosas - la mujer se recostó a su lado y prosiguió: - ; dime, ¿tu actitud y la de Kyo están involucrados con quien te hizo esto? - preguntó tocando el yeso de su marido.  
  
-Posiblemente. - Davis besó a Makoto - Mejor duérmete; deja para mañana tu curiosidad.  
  
-¿Pero me dirás todo?  
  
-¡Uy!, que sí ¡Vaya que eres insistente!  
  
Makoto Dosai (apellido de soltera) a los pocos minutos se durmió, Daisuke siguió reflexionando, tal vez en un problema, pero quizá en nada concreto.  
Respiró profundamente; no podía pegar pestaña y con desilusión comprobó, una vez más, que la técnica de contar ovejas no servía para nada.  
Quitarse de la mente a esa mujer-araña gritando su nombre era imposible, ¿cómo era que esa cosa lo conocía? ¿Por qué esa mujer tejió esa telaraña para acabar con Ken y los chicos?... quería mucho a Makoto, pero no se creía capaz de confiarle eso, era entonces cuando Davis se lamentaba mucho no ser niño para entender todas las fantasías que estaba viviendo.  
  
A su alrededor, sobre su cabeza, chispas color zafiro le rodearon la nuca.  
  
-Me estoy volviendo loco - aseguró al ver y sentir esa esencia. Luego se auto-golpeó para dejar de ver incoherencias.   
  
No podía evitar absorber esos polvos, intentó sacarlos de sí mismo, pero le fue imposible, sentía que lo estaban envenenando.  
  
-Tengo... mucho...su-sue-sueño. - e inmediatamente quedó inconsciente, como si le hubieran inyectado algún anestésico.  
  
--  
  
Primero perdió la noción del tiempo acariciando la melena corta y agraciada de Yuriko. La niña se dejó llevar y pudo conciliar el sueño a pesar de estar en una sala de esperas de hospital, estaba recostada en las piernas de su padre, quien le prodigaba cariños dulces y fraternales.  
Iori no dejaba de ver a su esposa detrás del vidrio; a Dios gracias Jyou Kido había permitido que tanto padre como hija, cuidaran a Hiromi esa noche. Por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, parecía una carrera de recuerdos, y las lágrimas antiguamente estancadas, fluían como nunca, aprovechando que nadie lo veía. Siempre sería el más joven del grupo, pero también el más severo consigo mismo... eso Cody lo sabía.  
  
-¿Quién te separó del mundo, esposa mía? - le dijo a Hiromi, como si ella fuera una ilusión - ¿Cómo podré sacar adelante a Yuri si no tendré fuerza?... Ojalá me dieras una señal, querida, y así sabría cómo proceder.  
  
Cerró sus ojos esmeraldas por el cansancio, y mientras suspiraba, sintió que sus poros eran alimentados por una gracia divina.  
  
Eran los datos amarillos de Armadillomon los que se habían adentrado a él.  
  
--  
  
Koushiro entró a su habitación. Traía la cara mojada y los ojos con hilos capilares, escarlatas a todo su esplendor.  
  
-Tiene muy alta la fiebre... pero sólo está caliente en la frente, su cuerpo está helado... no ha dejado de toser. - se quejó con Mimi, que intentaba tejer - No quiero alarmarme por eso, Ben también tiene una leve calentura, aunque temo que Osen tenga una recaída ¡Había estado tan bien estos últimos meses!  
  
-Lo que no entiendo es qué hacían los niños en la televisora a esas horas de la noche, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Joe?  
  
-No le entendí una sola palabra, venía consternado a más no poder. Mencionó algo de unos monstruos...  
  
-Mi amor ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?  
  
-No lo sé; me siento excluido, lo mejor que puedo hacer es investigar, ¿no crees?.  
  
-¡Ánimo!, no te presiones. Lo que importa es que estamos bien, no le hemos hecho mal a nadie, y no tiene porqué pasarnos algo... anda, acércate, Freddy me dio una patadita.  
  
-Querrás decir Kosuke - dijo el esposo Izumi.  
  
Después de poner la alarma despertadora se acomodó cerca de Mimi e inclinó su masculina cabeza en la barrigota.  
  
-¿Sientes y escuchas al bebé?  
  
-No.  
  
-¡Es que tienes que concentrarte!  
  
-Para ti es sencillo escucharlo, está dentro de ti - excusó Izzy, tratando de poner atención a las entrañas de su mujer.  
  
De repente su hijito enloqueció y dio una patada voladora que el padre escuchó, sintió y hasta vio.  
  
-¡Increíble! - exclamó a todo pulmón, tocando con ternura ese sitio sin levantarse - No tienes idea del gusto que me dio tu llamado, Kosuke... Tu hermana Osen nunca se movió así.  
  
Mimi sonrió y besó a Izzy en la frente.  
  
-Es que Osen siempre ha sido demasiado tranquila.  
  
Sin duda alguna el milagro de la vida era maravilloso, y Koushiro no se permitiría que algo así se convirtiera en tragedia como su primer experiencia de paternidad.  
  
-Ya quiero que nazca mi pequeño. - agregó Izumi, besando el vientre de Tachikawa, esa ternura era poco usual en él - Aunque en realidad estoy aterrado...  
  
-¡Bah!, eres un obsesivo, estoy muy bien ¡Más que bien!... por cierto, ¿sabías que mañana iré al ginecólogo?, Sora va a acompañarme.  
  
-¿Cómo que Sora? ¡Yo quiero ir!  
  
-Ya sé, por eso cambié la cita, ¿entiendes?... Izzy, la última vez obligaste a la doctora Aino a que contara tres veces las uñas del niño.  
  
-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?, quiero que todo esté perfecto. - entonces se resignó, era medio maniático a veces - Bueno, como quieras... después de todo podré aprovechar para llevar a Osen a la cita médica, la cambiaré de día.  
  
-Ok. - Mimi sonrió, dejó su costura (que era un verdadero desastre ) - Hay que dormirnos... es extraño... pero un sueño pesado me ha invadido... como si, como si me hubiera tomado algún tranquilizante.  
  
Algo parecido debió pasarle a Koushiro pues entrecerró los ojos y bostezó varias veces; se tiró a su lado de la cama, y sólo pudo decir:   
  
-Tienes razón... algo raro pasa... el aire, tiene algo.  
  
Su negra mirada dejó de brillar y cayó dormido, enredándose en las cobijas por costumbre casi sonámbula. Mimi también cayó rendida.  
Ellos no se dieron cuenta, quizá por lo oscura de la noche, de que respiraron esencias digitales, de colores morado y verde.... que eran, sin duda, los espíritus desfragmentados de Tentomon y Palmon.  
  
--  
  
Joe Kido entró a la alcoba de su hijo Doguen, el pequeño tenía insomnio, imposible dormir después de la aventura vivida.  
  
-Toma, tu mamá te hizo un té - comenzó a decir al acercarse para darle la taza con bebida - Es como un tranquilizante, te hará bien y podrás dormir.  
  
-Yo tengo la culpa, papá. - dijo Doguen temblando - Debí ser firme, ojalá no hubiera visto a esos monstruos /porque tú los viste, ¿A que sí?/. ¡Es que pensé que nos matarían!; lo curioso es que no temía por mi vida, sino por la de mis amigos, los veía tan pequeños... y sé que no soy mucho mayor y que soy cobarde, pero...  
  
-Calma Doguen, eres valiente cuando es necesario. Hiciste muy bien en ir con ellos, nunca te quedes atrás, tienes que ser parte de la aventura alumbrando a los demás con tu precavida forma de ser. Cuidar no es igual a proteger, pero si cuidas luego no necesitas proteger... Ayuda siempre hijo ¡Siempre!.  
  
-¿Por qué me dices esto?  
  
-Yo era como tú - Joe suspiró -, y tenía miedo muchas veces, tal vez no me molestaron tanto como a ti, yo era "El Superior Jyou", pero hacía tu mismo rol con mis amigos, y eso se aprecia tarde o temprano.  
  
-Papá, mejor me duermo... tú también necesitas descansar, ya ni sé lo que dices.  
  
El doctor Kido dio las buenas noches, salió y se introdujo en su alcoba.  
  
-¿Está bien mi tesoro?  
  
-Doguen está más tranquilo, Jun, pero se volvería a alterar si te escuchara decirle tesoro.  
  
-Sólo es un cariñito, no estés de pesado como Daisuke. - Jun Kido lo besó y cerró los ojos - Querido, no te tortures por lo que pasó, ¿no serían sujetos disfrazados del día de brujas?... duérmete, mañana todo se verá lejano y tonto.  
  
-Hasta mañana - finalizó Kido, sin tomar en cuenta las incoherencias de su mujer.  
  
El médico sentía los párpados pesados, y sus pupilas perdían fuerza. Los polvos de Gomamon, que eran plateados, se metieron en Jyou Kido, el primer dueño de la Sinceridad.  
  
--  
  
-¿Otra vez pensando en que no has conseguido escribir eso tan importante?.  
  
-No, ahora estoy pensando en otra cosa.  
  
Hikari miró que Takeru dejaba un biberón en la cómoda y mecía a su bebita Min en la cuna.  
  
-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?  
  
-Estoy muy preocupado, mi Kari - sinceró, caminando hacia ella.  
  
La tomó de los hombros y la acercó a su pecho, que le irradiaba calor y amor. Así estuvieron buen rato, con los cuerpos pegados por un dulce aroma a pasión que reconfortaba a los esposos de las penas.  
  
-Lo que está pasando es un laberinto, querida... y hay otro trozo qué añadir.  
  
-¿Te refieres a la travesura de Taiki, Osen, Ben y Doguen?.  
  
-Eso no fue una travesura.  
  
-Ya lo sé.  
  
-Sé que de alguna forma yo conozco la solución a esto que pasa.  
  
-Y yo siento, inexplicablemente, que alguien se acerca, y que la verdad saldrá pronto, mi Takeru.  
  
Las bocas se unieron, los polvos surgieron y se los llevaron a los sueños... Tailmon y Patamon hurgarían hasta despertar recuerdos.  
  
--  
  
"No sé que pretendía Taiki, ¿qué quería hacer allá?, ¡y ni siquiera me siento bien regañándolo por ir de loco a la Televisora!... me parece que lo que él hace tiene una razón de ser, incluso lo asocio conmigo, cuando era pequeño, ahh... siempre me metía en líos."  
  
Taichi miró su cama con tristeza, estaba vacía... era el lugar más frío de su alcoba, cuando se acostaba volvía a sentirse solo, como si no tuviera derecho a estar acompañado.  
  
-Otra noche más, no tengo sueño... ¡Hace tanto que no tengo un sueño natural!  
  
Tai miró al sacudir la cama que se levantaban chispas naranjas, las quiso tocar, pero no pudo, ellas le ganaron la batalla y terminó aspirándolas.  
  
-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó angustiado, perdiendo el sentido al instante... Agumon tomaba control de su mente.  
  
--  
  
Los Ichijoujis habían tenido un día muy difícil.  
  
Después de llegar a casa, Ken y Kurumi estaban desanimados y un poco lastimados. Yolei casi se hizo loca teniendo a tres heridos y varias tragedias en el hogar.  
  
-Mandé pedir pizza para la cena - dijo nerviosa, mientras ponía la mesa junto a su hija - la favorita de ustedes.  
  
Kurumi le sonrió, estaba desinflada, pero tenía la obligación de verse feliz.  
  
-Ojalá que con eso se anime Zet - optó por decir, tratando de ser optimista.  
  
Ken tocó la puerta de su hijo intermedio por enésima vez, otra vez no obtenía respuesta.  
  
-Por favor Zet, ¡¡ABRE!! - ordenó, tratando de no perder la paciencia.  
  
La escena le resultaba tremendamente familiar y vagamente se recordó de niño, en sus épocas negras. Él había hecho sufrir mucho a sus padres, pero había sido por una razón muy poderosa ¿Cuál era entonces si no la recordaba?.  
  
-Es hora de cenar, ¿entiendes?, ¡abre o te tumbo la puerta! - la voz se le había endurecido muchísimo.  
  
-Estoy ocupado, no puedo abrir - respondió por fin el niño - y no tengo hambre.  
  
El timbre grueso y seco que usó Zet al hablar descontroló más a Ken, quien siguió imperando.  
  
-Ese no es asunto mío, ¡abre la puerta y ven a cenar!  
  
A Zetaro debió quedarle un milímetro de cordura y finalmente obedeció. Salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta con rapidez maniática, no queriendo que nadie viera lo que había dentro de su sitio.  
El detective Ichijouji se paralizó al ver a su vástago. La fría mirada mostraba a unos ojos muertos, Zet estaba pálido, más alto y sombrío.  
  
-Comeré, pero quiero dormir solo esta noche.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? - acercó su brazo al niño, pero éste retrocedió. El padre tembló al verse reflejado en la actitud del chico.  
  
-Que Satoru duerma en el cuarto de Kurumi, estoy OCUPADO  
  
-¡No digas disparates!  
  
-Comeré, pero Satoru no dormirá conmigo, ¿queda claro? - avisó muy decidido, retirándose silenciosamente hacia el comedor.  
  
-¿Qué le han hecho a mi niño?  
  
  
Esa noche, como le sucedió a los demás, los polvos digitales de Hawkmon y Wormmon, se metieron en sus amigos humanos, llevándolos a un sueño que los ayudaría a recordar.  
  
+++++++++  
EL SUEÑO  
+++++++++  
  
Nosotros aparecimos cada uno por separado, pero nos vimos a lo lejos y comprendimos que estábamos juntos en donde sea que estuviéramos. Nuestros pechos irradiaban luces, que quizás podían formar un arco iris de esperanza después del escampe que anochece nuestros sentimientos.  
  
Podíamos sentir, en todos los rincones de nuestro ser, a alguien que se movía por nuestros espíritus, nos hacían respirar más rápido o lento, y oíamos voces en altibajos que nos tenían en ascuas, incluso el miedo se apoderó de nosotros.   
Nos llegó a la mente esa frase leída en la novela de Alejandro Dumas "Todos para uno y uno para todos", y suspiramos al sentirnos un todo, eso justamente éramos: un ser completo que se había comido toda la ansiedad del pasado.  
  
Sin embargo, toda esa gracia hacía aún más incoherente el sueño, y la misteriosa felicidad se diluía considerablemente por culpa del olvido, y más que nada, por no entender lo que estaba pasando... ¿cómo podía existir algo tan familiar y ajeno?, ¿y esas voces eran conciencias?, ¿y nosotros doce éramos uno solo?  
Siempre había demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas en una situación psicológica, sabíamos que lo interesante de la filosofía era el planteamiento y no tanto el resultado. En conclusión, estábamos en un espacio diferente, donde no teníamos control de la mente ¿No es eso maravilloso?... estábamos dentro de nosotros mismos, pero no podíamos mandar, a diferencia de cuando estamos despiertos y tenemos esos preciosos ensueños. Si nuestros cuerpos duermen, nuestro cerebro se llena de imágenes toda la noche, y no siempre recordamos al otro día lo que hemos vivido, pero hoy, que era un día tan especial, seguro sería una vía para poder saber lo que no comprendíamos pero necesitábamos.  
Cada corazón se unía formando un todo, pero a la vez vibraba de forma individual, y el sueño nos juntaba sin habernos revolcado.  
  
Lo curioso era que podíamos ver lo que le acontecía a todos, y al mismo tiempo, sólo nos enfocábamos en lo personal... teníamos fe en el inconsciente, pero honestamente no pensábamos en él, nos hubiéramos confundido más.  
  
Pudimos ver que Mimi buscaba desesperadamente a alguien; en nuestra visión tenía 10 años y su vestuario consistía en ese simpático sombrero rosa pastel y vestido rojo. Se veía triste, sus pestañas estaban empapadas por el llanto, como si uno de sus caprichos de princesa se hubiera visto truncado... Mimi podía verse, era como si su alma estuviera afuera de su cuerpo para observar la perspectiva.   
  
El verdor de la selva era notable, anteriormente estábamos en una cueva y la magia de nuestra mente la había transformado en otra escena, en un habitat mágico donde las flores, teñidas de colores despampanantes, adornaban el lugar y a la vez lo hacían exótico. Tachikawa a veces gritaba, nosotros sentíamos que nos gritaba, pero el mandato era para alguien más, para su conciencia: "...Es una TONTA ¡Tonta!", pero ¿quién era una tonta? ¿Quién no aparecía?  
Entonces oíamos, en el pulsar de nuestra amiga, una voz muy pura y mimada que decía: "¡Qué mala es Mimi, ya se olvidó de mí!"... "Mimi, ¿cómo me veo?"...  
  
Ahora volvíamos a la cueva, donde Mimi seguía llorando, mientras el viento se llevaba su sombrero para siempre y susurraba: "Mimi, sé que esa vez me escondí, pero por favor, ahora no seas tú la oculta... te estaré esperando aquí mismo"  
  
A Sora pudimos visualizarla abrazada a sí misma...  
"No brilla" decía "y eso es porque fui una niña criada sin conocer el verdadero amor"  
  
Nos mareamos, ahora Sora estaba sujetando con fuerza a algo, ella parecía la sombra, pero en realidad el objeto al que se aferraba era el ser oscuro cuya silueta no distinguíamos bien, parecía aletear.  
  
"¡Sora, déjame ir!"  
  
"¡No puedo hacerlo, estás herida!" chillaba nuestra amiga, cuyo amor sobrepasaba todos sus demás encantos... lloraba, esas lágrimas caían en la playera amarilla con la que más la recordábamos de niña.  
  
"¡Soy la única que no ha hecho nada para ayudar!" gritaba la cosa que protegía, y a la vez nosotros protegíamos "¿¡Por qué nunca me quieres entender?!" gritó el ser, soltándose, haciendo brillar el cuello de Takeouchi, creciendo y desapareciendo, para dar cabida a otro tiempo y otro lugar..  
  
"Al final" dijo nuestra Sora, cerca de un lago y con nosotros alrededor "pude comprender el gran amor que me tiene mi madre"  
  
"Yo también puedo sentir el amor que me tienes, Sora" dijo la sombra con dulzura.  
  
"¡Ay, yo quiero un poco de amor de Sora!" dijo uno de nosotros, no supimos quien fue.  
  
Estábamos, poco a poco, comprendiendo el porqué estábamos ahí, después de haber visto a nuestras dos amigas viajar por el camino del pasado, nos sentíamos dorados, como si estuviéramos brillando a toda potencia.  
  
Nuestro Jyou, ahora fue el premiado... pero no tuvo tanta suerte, porque fue transportado a un sitio donde el agua comenzaba a ahogarlo, creímos que era el mar, pero estábamos confundidos. Quiso respirar, pero en los sueños no podía hacer eso, menos si estaba justamente bajo el agua, así que comenzó a desesperarse, y nos preocupamos. Alguien nadaba tratando de salvarlo, y el misterioso ser descubrió un anzuelo que enredó rápidamente alrededor de Jyou para sacarlo... en efecto, lo pescaron, y a nosotros con él.  
Cuando Kido despertó salió de su cuerpo infantil y se visualizó dormido, atarantado y con un rostro que expresaba sufrimiento. A su alrededor vio a Sora de chica y a dos figuras indescifrables... charlaban, y sobre él.  
  
"Quiero pedirles un favor (...) últimamente Joe ha perdido la confianza en sí mismo y se ha vuelto muy débil".  
  
"Bueno, Jyou nunca ha sido un chico fuerte"  
  
"Eso ya lo sé, por eso quiero que lo nombren nuestro líder, eso lo animará"  
  
Entonces Joe Kido, el que estaba con nosotros, tuvo una reacción muy extraña, se dirigió a todos nosotros, y admitió, con mucha seguridad, que quien había hablado era su mejor amigo, a lo que le contestaron: "Por supuesto que sí, Jyou". Supusimos que ese ser había plantado en nuestro coetáneo una semilla, que florecería tarde o temprano.  
  
No terminábamos de analizar lo de nuestro amigo mayor, cuando Yamato comenzó a llorar en silencio, los demás nos dimos cuenta de eso al sentir un frío que nos paralizaba el alma. Estábamos ahora en un paisaje blanco y congelante, y nuestro Matt caminaba desesperado con muchísimos años menos. Seguro y tenía mucho frío, ¿cómo no si traía esa playera verde manga corta?, la niñez volvía, pero Ishida no sonreía, en cambio se veía angustiadísimo buscando a su hermano ¿A Takeru?, ¡pero si él estaba también con nosotros!  
  
"¡Takeru! ¡Takeru!", gritaba desesperado, quisimos tranquilizarlo, iba a quedar afónico... lo malo era que en esa visión no existíamos para Matt. Alguien más trataba de detenerlo, era un ente muy cálido, que a cada tosido de nuestro rubio arrugaba su piel espesa e ininteligible. Volvimos a nuestra cueva, y el personaje misterioso que acompañaba a Yamato le rogó que permaneciera ahí mientras le ayudaba a buscar a Tk. Seguro lo quería mucho, todos esas conciencias eran puras y nos querían.  
Pero Yamato desobedeció y salió... luego enfermó y fue rescatado. El ser se quitó la piel y lo cubrió con ella ¿Se quitó la piel? Sí, era gruesa e irradiaba calor... luego de eso Matt volvió con nosotros, pero con una sonrisota en la boca.  
  
Cody también estaba soñando junto con nosotros, en la realidad sus párpados estaban cerrados, pero aquí tenía sus ojos esmeraldas bien abiertos, y se hallaba en un templo antiguo donde frente a él había dos piedras raras, con símbolos que a Sora y Koushiro les parecieron familiares... justamente un Izzy falso, o diferente al nuestro, estaba junto al pequeño del grupo.  
  
"Y dime Cody ¿Qué opinas del Digimundo?"  
  
"Yo... no lo sé"  
  
"Vamos, seguro sí piensas en algo"  
  
"Sí, en muchas cosas, pero todas ellas pasan por mi cabeza a gran velocidad"  
  
"Lo imaginaba, tienes una mentalidad curiosa"  
  
Nos transportamos a otro lugar, a la casa de nuestro compañero Hida cuando chico, ahí todavía su abuelo estaba vivo y tomaba un jugo raro. Cody sentía que todo eso ya lo había vivido, y aún así, volvía a sentirse nervioso, porque debajo de la mesa estaba un secreto amarillo y regordete al que nuestro amigo quería mucho.  
Lo descubrieron... y el animal salió ¿Una mascota?, no... era otra conciencia.  
"Lo siento mucho, Cody" se disculpó el ser, e Iori no pudo responder, pues volvimos a cambiar de escenario.  
Todos perseguíamos junto a Cody a un hombre misterioso.  
"¡Fuiste un gran amigo de mi padre! ¿Por qué haces estas cosas?"  
  
Y cuando Hida regresó a nosotros, nos dijo un nombre, "Oikawa".  
  
Miyako sintió que por primera vez pisaba el mundo de la fantasía, podíamos ver en el paisaje a muchos bichos con formas extrañas, algunos estábamos ahí, pero no era una situación sencilla la que enfrentábamos. Por eso Yolei estaba tan desesperada, al parecer la tierra se había tragado a Daisuke, y ella lloraba desconsolada porque no sabía cómo ayudarlo.  
Nosotros y nuestros YO pequeños le rogamos que se levantara y fuera fuerte, debíamos retirarnos antes de que las bestias volvieran a atacar.  
  
Nos dirigimos a una pirámide, parecida a las de las civilizaciones de Mesoamérica. En seguida Miyako pudo notar a Sora frente a ella, con un rostro agradable, y amable, nuestra pelirroja adolescente le pedía que alzara una piedra, que tenía plasmado un corazón de extraña forma. Fue ahí cuando su conciencia nació, pero la Yolei actual no recordaba.  
  
"¿Qué es todo esto y quien es esa sombra que hace palpitar mi corazón?"  
  
Y como un vendaval parecido al enamoramiento, el rostro de nuestra amiga se transformó de una manera increíble, su vestuario excéntrico de piloto de alguna aeronave, brilló por unos instantes, y ella, con orgullo y presunción ante nosotros, nos dijo cómo se llamaba su amigo...  
  
"¡Hawkmon, ése es su nombre!"  
  
Era un descubrimiento el de Yolei, y aunque era suyo, lo compartía con nosotros y nos daba fuerza y ánimo para seguir caminando por ese sueño tan especial.  
Fue entonces cuando notamos que nuestra Kari estaba brillando más de lo debido, bueno... es que todos teníamos esa linterna en nuestros corazones, pero ella irradiaba más luz, como si estuviera enteramente identificada con la iluminación, recordamos que ella tenía un SEXTO sentido bastante especial que siempre nos ayudaba.  
  
Estaba en Odaiba, y otra vez de niña, con ese silbato que ahora era de Toshiro, nos dijo que en ese tiempo, estaba por convertirse en la octava niña elegida, al menos eso nos comentó, pero la mayoría no entendió qué quiso decir con eso ¿Acaso habíamos olvidado que generalmente el misterio la envolvía?  
  
A su alrededor giraba la maldad. A Yamato se la habían robado, y estaba en garras asesinas... pero, en toda la bruma, una felina madura y hermosa la protegía con todo el amor que es posible imaginar. La energía negativa se juntaba con una frase parecida a: "garra de la oscuridad"... y antes de que esa aura acabara con la gata, alguien más se interponía... tenía pinta de viajero, de un amigo, que moría a manos de un enemigo que no reconocíamos.  
Hubo más luz... muchísima, y la gata se volvía un ángel sólo para cuidar a Hikari.  
  
"Kari, sigue mi luz" le dijeron a nuestra guía ", yo siempre seguiré la tuya"  
  
Y Hikari asintió, antes de regresar a donde la esperábamos. Ella no terminaba de llegar, cuando Koushiro, movido por su eterna curiosidad, se escapó de nuestro cuidado, bueno... en verdad todos queríamos irnos, pero cada quien tenía su tiempo.  
  
"¡No puede ser!" gritó al sentirse niño, su espíritu temblaba porque su pasado lo atosigaba al tiempo que entraba a una batería gigante repleta de símbolos que todos admiramos pero que a él le parecieron interesantísimos. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba del lenguaje digital del 2027 y nos lo comunicó inmediatamente, totalmente embelesado.  
  
"Nunca te había visto tan contento" le dijo una criatura, que hablaba con tono gracioso. ¿Quién era? ¿El amigo inseparable de nuestro Izumi?, nosotros sabíamos que cada uno tenía uno propio, y ese era motivo para sentir una chispa interna bastante agradable.  
  
"¿De verdad?" contestó en cuestión nuestro camarada, él a veces respondía de esa manera.  
  
Koushiro-niño abrió su inseparable laptop, ¡hey, es cierto, de chico siempre lo veíamos con ese aparato!, y poco a poco fue entendiendo, todos tratábamos de comprender, pero ninguno lo lograba tan bien como él.  
  
Después la concentración se fue de nuestro genio y el lugar se transformó en nada, sólo había un espacio negro, sin vida, e Izzy estaba en medio de él, perdiendo no sólo su curiosidad, sino también a su ser-conciencia, que perdía energía y se hacía cada vez más débil y pequeño. Separado de todo eso, nuestro amigo estudiaba algo lejano y ridículo, nosotros intentamos advertirle que se detuviera, que se diera cuenta, pero Koushiro entró en sí por las palabras de esa sombra que lloraba por él. Cuando volvió a ser él mismo, buscó remediar su fallo... y como casi siempre, lo logró.  
  
"Izzy, como esa vez, recupérame... es cuestión de que te acuerdes, y sepas como encontrarme"  
  
Inmediatamente, oímos en otra parte de esa cueva, que Taichi hablaba, no era nuestro Tai, y eso lo supimos porque él aún seguía con nosotros; en cambio, Davis se había ausentado en cuerpo y alma, y había tomado posesión de su niñez.  
  
"Yo no pude moverlo" había dicho el Tai que sólo era una imagen. Entonces Hikari y Takeru, que también vivían en la visión, intentaron mover otra de esas piedras que anteriormente ya habían aparecido en nuestra mente, nadie de ellos había podido mover el objeto, estaba muy pesado.  
  
"Aún lado, esta clase de cosas las hago yo" dijo nuestro Davis... qué extraño, traía puestos otros googles, los que en un principio eran suyos.  
Al momento de mover la roca rara, algo brilló, algo nació... al principio no supimos qué fue, pero Daisuke se llenó de gozo.  
  
Más tarde el mismo Tai le decía: "No me cabe duda Davis, tú eres el nuevo niño elegido".  
  
Motomiya, el que estaba soñando, nos volteó a ver.  
  
"¿Lo ven?, ese fue el día en que Tai me heredó sus lentes; me entregó el liderato ... pero ¿Ustedes saben de qué? ¿Por qué no podemos recordar esas aventuras?" Nuestro compañero estaba atormentado, y sus palabras se metieron en nuestros corazones "Amigos, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar a V-mon?"  
  
Una ráfaga de viento se estrelló en nuestras mentes, y Davis se mezcló con nuestros susurros, luego escuchamos un gemido de alegría, y una voz simpática que le decía a nuestro amigo: "Davis, dijiste mi nombre!".  
  
Daisuke volteó hacia nosotros, regresando a la adultez, y sonriendo nos dijo: era V-mon.  
  
A Takeru lo oímos gritar de terror, y con una leve ojeada del sitio en el que nos habíamos transportado, pudimos darnos cuenta de que nuestro amigo no tendría tanta suerte como los demás.   
Gotitas de llanto salían de su cuerpecito de 8 años, quien veía el paisaje como si estuviera borroso. Frente a nosotros había una batalla que terminaría en tragedia. Un hermoso ángel había surgido, era esplendoroso, con múltiples alas y el poder de un golpe de fe. Al otro lado, un demonio espantoso y gigante, contrastaba la imagen e intentaba darle muerte a su adversario.  
  
Nuestro TK no tardó en darse cuenta, "¿Qué significa esto?" se había dicho primero, pero al entender lo que sucedía, tembló de rabia y comenzó a gritar:  
"¡Alto! - había horror en su tono de voz, no nos gustaba ver a alguien tan pacífico así de alterado - ¡No lo maten! ¡Lo van a matar! ¡El ángel va a morir!... yo, yo me acuerdo... ¡hermano! ¡Tai!, ¡alguien ayúdelo!"  
  
En la lucha que presenciábamos hubo un empate, y vimos que el ángel se desintegraba junto con el enemigo de forma inevitable. Oímos llorar más fuerte al pequeño Takeru, la mente nublada de nuestro amigo no podía más.  
  
"Esto no tuvo porqué repetirse" se decía, sin tomar en cuenta que estaríamos siempre ayudándolo.  
  
Pero ¿Saben qué?, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad... las alas del ángel se unieron y formaron un huevo, que para sorpresa de todos, podía hablar: "Tk, ve en ti, ve todo lo que has escrito, estoy seguro de que habito en tu corazón".  
  
Taichi comprendió que no estábamos completamente en un sueño, no eran sólo fantasías las que vivíamos, al contrario, nos dijo que desgraciadamente era una especie de realidad. Un metro adelante de él se formó una reja que parecía tener electricidad, y el ambiente se oscureció, como si hubiéramos vuelto a la cueva... pero no era una caverna; según Koushiro, era una pirámide que le parecía conocida. Tai tenía 11 años y sentía que debía rescatar a alguien, pero temblaba notoriamente, porque recién había descubierto que no estaba dentro de un videojuego.  
Sabía que debía ayudar, pero también tenía miedo, y cruzar esa frontera peligrosa lo hacía sudar. No estaba solo, para nada, incluso pensamos que a su lado estaba la mejor de las compañías, se presentaba como una sombra, pero no lo era, era su amigo más especial.  
  
Yagami estiró la mano hacia la reja, se mordió los labios... y entonces, oímos una porra desde atrás, era su conciencia:  
  
"¡Vamos Tai, demuestra ese valor!"  
  
Nuestro camarada entró decidido, supimos que había ganado, pero cuando regresó con nosotros, no estaba enteramente feliz... como que había recordado algo más aparte del sueño. Sin embargo, ocultó su preocupación.  
"... Y entonces" nos comentó "... esa vez... salvé a Sora"  
Asentimos, todos conformes, cansados por esa travesía que ya casi acababa.  
  
Ken sabía que sería el siguiente, y perturbado quiso negarse a recordar... tuvimos que insistirle, debía abrir su corazón como los demás... era posible que al despertar no recordáramos bien esto, pero por el momento estábamos disfrutándolo, porque recordar es volver a vivir.  
Nosotros fuimos egoístas, porque Ken no había tenido una vida fácil, y cuando dio un paso al frente, para entrar a su visión, lo primero que vimos fue la muerte de Osamu, su hermano mayor. Ichijouji volvía a tener una corta edad, y volvía a mirar el cuerpo sin vida de Osamu... volvía a sufrir, volvían a mandarlo a un lugar negro y maligno, donde metía al agua un artefacto que cambiaba de forma.  
  
Después, y al caminar por el inconsciente de Ken, vislumbramos que su bondad era anulada por una maldad que no era de él... ahora quisimos sacar a nuestro amigo de ese hoyo tan doloroso, no nos gustaba sufrir con él.   
Había clímax terribles, y todos nosotros estábamos ahí, pero no apoyándolo, ¡al revés!, nosotros luchábamos contra él... y llegaba un fin, y de nuevo el alma de Ken renacía...  
Cuando los recuerdos amenos iban a venir, alguien interrumpió nuestra cadena de sueños, alguien gritó, no supimos quien fue... pero cada quien despertó en su cama, con la realidad y una nueva conciencia... desgraciadamente los recuerdos no fluían correctamente ¿O sí?  
  
+++++++++++++  
FIN DEL SUEÑO  
+++++++++++++  
  
Matt Ishida dejó de soñar y despertó abruptamente. A su lado Sora también estaba con los ojos abiertos, parecía estar tensa.  
  
-¿Querido, estás bien? - preguntó.  
  
Yamato se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación.  
  
-No sé si estoy bien - anunció - , cuando me atacaron, Akira dijo: "Acabaré contigo así como eliminé a tu **lobo amistoso**", o algo así.  
  
-¿Y si traes fiebre?  
  
-Sora, acabo de verme de niño... y había un lobo en mis sueños ¡Era su piel!... y me protegía.  
  
-¡Matt! Yo también soñé esta noche - se apresuró a decir ella, mientras sudaba a chorros.  
  
Biyomon y Gabumon estaban dentro de esos cuerpos, y buscaban hacer recordar, aunque sencillo no iba a resultar.  
  
--  
  
Daisuke bostezó estirando su brazo no-enyesado, golpeó sin querer a su esposa Makoto, quien renegó dormida.  
  
-Era V-mon - se dijo con una sonrisa, como si acabara de ganar en una lucha perdida.  
  
--  
  
Lo primero que le vino a la mente a Cody después de despertar, fue el nombre del mejor amigo de su padre.  
  
-¡Oikawa! - exclamó, pero no como una persona recién levantada, sino como un ebrio astuto.  
  
-¿Qué sucede papá? ¿Mamá se encuentra bien? - indagó la linda Yuri, que estaba en el hospital con su progenitor, ella se había despertado por el grito.  
  
-Yuri, discúlpame... todo está bien, estaba soñando.  
  
-¿Quién es Oikawa?  
  
-No lo sé con precisión.  
  
--  
  
-¡Koushiro!, ¡despierta, mi amor!  
  
-¿Ehhh? - se quejó Izzy, al oír los berridos - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que despertarme con gritos?  
  
Izumi se puso de pie, pero la esposa lo detuvo por la espalda.  
  
-No te vayas, querido... tengo miedo. Es que tuve un sueño, no sé si era una pesadilla, pero tengo el estómago revuelto... pobre Kenny, lo he de haber molestado.  
  
-Lo que soñamos fueron manifestaciones que no se deben desaprovechar - expuso, suspirando con descontrol -, si me quedo aquí acostado, voy a olvidar lo que he soñado... lo que pasa es que recordé un lenguaje que vi de niño, además, creo que hay alguien que me pide que lo encuentre.  
  
-¡Es que no entiendo nada!  
  
-Eso es porque hay un misterio, un misterio que investigaré.  
  
Salió de la habitación y regresó dos minutos después.  
  
-No está mi vieja laptop.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Despareció?, acabo de limpiar y sí estaba.  
  
Izumi prendió su máquina moderna con resignación.  
  
-Mimi, vas a decirme todo lo que recuerdas, ¿ok?  
  
-Okay.  
  
--  
  
Al contrario de sus amigos, Jyou Kido no despertó completamente, apenas abrió los ojos, pero el cansancio lo hizo caer de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños... aunque, esa vez, no volvería a rememorar lo anterior.   
Gomamon estaba dentro de él y buscaría la manera de ayudarlo, de dar la confianza que su humano necesitaba... quería volver a reñir con Kido, pero primero necesitaba que lo recordara.  
  
--  
  
-Mi ángel esperanzado - terminó diciendo TK al recuperar la conciencia.  
  
Estaba recostado en el suelo, no en su cuarto, sino en el de Min. A su lado no estaba Hikari, ésta estaba de pie en medio de la habitación mirando el techo.  
  
-¿Te das cuenta, mi Takeru?, fueron ellos, nos están buscando.  
  
-Te... te refieres a... - pero el escritor no pudo continuar, su esposa le asintió.  
  
Él no perdió tiempo, salió disparado de esa alcoba directo al estudio (o biblioteca) de su aposento. Abrió el armario y comenzó a sacar los libros que había escrito sobre el Mundo Digital. Estaban borrados, en blanco, pero eso él ya lo sabía, porque todo lo referente a Digimons había dejado de existir... además, supuestamente al desaparecer el lenguaje digital del 2027 se habían perdido los escritos realizados en ese programa.  
  
-¡Siguen vacíos! - dijo molesto mientras hojeaba maniáticamente el contenido desaparecido - ¿Por qué entonces en ese sueño me piden que haga esto?  
  
-Tk, cálmate - rogó Kari, que lo había seguido - Estoy segura de que quien te llamó te dará una señal.  
  
-¿Una señal, mi Kari? ¿Y cómo sabré distinguirla?, ¡tengo qué distinguirla!, de eso depende mi paz interna.  
  
-Ese alguien sabrá llegar a ti. ¿Sabes?, también tengo miedo, pero tengo fe en que ella sabrá comunicarse... ya está cerca.  
  
-¿Quién te busca?  
  
-Mi ángel de luz.  
  
--  
  
El Yagami despertó tosiendo, sentía la garganta seca, como si estuviera ronco. Sus ojos desorbitados, comenzaron a estremecerse al recordar el sueño que había tenido.  
Comenzó a llorar, lo bueno era que nadie lo veía, a Tai le hubiera dado vergüenza. Se sintió como un imbécil, como si la realidad le hubiera caído encima destruyendo de paso sus fantasías.  
  
-Todos estos meses no he demostrado ese valor que me piden... he estado insinuando que Taiki me mentía, o me había espiado, ¿cómo pude hacerle eso a mi hijo?, ¿cómo pude olvidar que ya le había hecho esa confesión?... dejé atrás todo, hasta el coraje que él me ha infundido... he olvidado algo, ¿cómo he podido?  
  
Siguió reclamándose por varios minutos, sintiendo sobre sus hombros el peso de un época difícil que quería derrumbarlo. Sin darse cuenta, Taichi malinterpretaba el mensaje que Agumon quería trasmitirle.  
  
--  
  
El sueño colectivo de los elegidos había terminado por un grito, un gemido extraño que había surgido en la casa de los Ichijouji.  
Ken y Miyako abrieron los ojos de forma robótica y se les encogió el estómago.  
  
Zet volvió a gritar desde su cuarto. Esa exclamación de dolor escandalizó a sus padres.  
  
-¡ZETARO! - dijo Ken, mientras la imagen del Zet poseído se mezclaba con la suya de niño como una amenaza. Rápidamente asoció a su hijo intermedio consigo mismo, y se levantó al instante para correr hacia su vástago.  
  
Miyako lo siguió asustadísima, vio que su esposo llegaba a la puerta de su hijo e intentaba abrirla a golpes.  
Kurumi y Satoru también se habían despertado por el grito de su consanguíneo, ambos veían horrorizados la desesperación de sus padres.  
  
-¡ZET! ¡No se atrevan a hacerle eso! ¡No pueden implantarle ESO!  
  
-¿De qué hablas, Ken? - exigió Yolei, mientras trataba de calmarlo.  
  
-Fui, fui un instrumento cuando niño... y tú lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?... plantaron en mí una semilla y me llevaron a un lugar de tinieblas... ¡No permitiré que ahora hagan eso con mi hijo! - dijo angustiado sin dejar de mirar a su familia -... A un lado, niños ¡Voy a derribar la puerta!  
  
El detective le dio varios golpes, pero no cedió, la puerta estaba hecha de un material muy resistente. Con desesperación sacó su pistola, Kurumi retrocedió temblando.  
Ken apuntó a la chapa y la voló con un tiro.  
  
El cuarto estaba hecho un desorden, docenas de dibujos volaban, aterrizaban, giraban y adornaban la habitación. Los trazos tenían formas raras de digimons de toda clase, especialmente malignos. No eran dibujos limpios, las líneas estaban encimadas y sucias, chuecas... eran bocetos.  
  
-¡Oh, Dios mío! - exclamó Miyako - ¡Zetty ¿Qué es todo esto?!  
  
Zetaro estaba parado en el colchón de la cama con los ojos entreabiertos y el cuerpo desgastado.  
  
-Adiós... - susurró lentamente, mientras su figura se iba borrando, para irse a otra dimensión.  
  
-¡No se lo lleven! - rogó Ken, viendo que la silueta del niño se esfumaba (justo como Hikari en 02) - Yolei, se lo llevan, se lo llevan al mar de la oscuridad, ¿te enteras?  
  
Miyako no sabía qué era ese lugar, pero su espíritu sufrió escalofríos al escuchar ese nombre.  
  
-¡Zet! - chilló Kurumi - ¿A dónde se fue, papá?  
  
-¡BUAAAAAAA! Mi hedmano dezapadezioooo.  
  
-No lloren, hijos. - pidió la madre, sin frenar su propio llanto; entonces fijó su vista hacia la computadora - Ken, ¿Lo ha absorbido el computador?  
  
-Esta vez NO... pero no te preocupes, así muera mil veces, traeré a Zetty de vuelta - Ichijouji comenzó a pensar mientras veía las obras de su hijo, de pronto algo pareció iluminarlo - ¡Lo tengo!, ¡KARI! ¡Ella también ha ido a ese lugar sola!; tengo qué llamarle.  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo 8  
--  
  
--*--*  
NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA.-  
¡Gracias por soportar este capítulo TAN largo!, quizás les enfadó, pero al menos estoy segura de que no se esperaban el final ¿A que no?... ¿Les gustó?, eso espero, por eso quiero saber qué opinan de mi fic, se aceptan críticas positivas y constructivas, yo sólo quiero mejorar como escritora y hacer que se entretengan.  
  
Explicando lo anterior (de forma sencilla) diré que las esencias o los polvos de los digimons se metieron en los elegidos para hacer que tuvieran un sueño colectivo que les permitiera recordar algunos sucesos o momentos claves. La reacción de cada digi-destinado fue diferente, por ejemplo Davis y Yolei sí pudieron recordar los nombres de sus digimons... el caso es que ese sueño se vio suspendido por Zetaro, quien "inexplicablemente" /luego se explicará/ fue transportado al mundo del Mar Oscuro. Sé que estuvo MUY subjetivo, pero tengo fe de que sí trasmití lo deseado.  
Por cierto, los recuerdos de los adultos no están al pie de la letra con la serie, lo escribí a como lo remembraba.  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS: bueno, aprovechando que estas notas están amplísimas, quiero darle las gracias a LARA, porque gracias a unos datos que me dio hace meses podré desarrollar este fic sin tantas complicaciones.  
También le agradezco a Hikari Takaishi, Kari Yagami, Zelshamada, Daairo, Dikana, Mi Koushiro Yamato, Sasha, No angel, entre otros (como los que amablemente me han dejado reviews o comentarios por e-mail /Lynn, Raquel, Angel*Miaka, Ishidamon, Yo, Zero, Tiffany, Paula, SoraIshida, Nicole I., Eimi O., Ben-ship, etc./), por todo el apoyo que me han brindado, han sabido animarme y orientarme, ¡eso no lo olvidaré!, Arigatooo!.  
  
Ahhh, otra cosa: Gracias por haber nominado a este fic en los premios Digimons, eso me animó mucho.   
  
Ejem... ya me excedí, nada más me resta informar que el próximo capítulo es un ESPECIAL, o un paréntesis del fic, donde Taichi es el protagonista (esculcaremos el pasado de Yagami ¿Qué les parece?). Prometo subir dicho episodio rápido.  
  
*Este fanfic está dedicado a todos los lectores de su antecesor.  
  
Hasta pronto.  
  
Atte. CieloCriss  
  
P.D. Err, lamento si el capítulo tiene errores, lo revisé pero soy muy descuidada.  
  
*--*-- 


	9. Capítulo 9 Conociendo a su madre

--*--*  
NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA: ¡Hola!, por fin me puse a transcribir este capítulo, en realidad la idea de tratar el tema de Taichi, Taiki y su madre lo traía desde hace mucho /la historia original cuenta de 3 episodios que aquí resumí en uno, por fin he iniciado mis planes, que estarán dentro de Memorias borradas/ (esta fue una de las dos ideas que me impulsaron a escribir este fic, así que espero haber podido plasmar lo deseado)... esto podría ser un paréntesis de la historia, pero no tanto, ya que la trama sigue rodando aún ahora.  
¡Ojalá les guste!  
*--*--  
  
  
MEMORIAS borradas.  
  
Por CieloCriss  
  
  
Capítulo 9 **Conociendo a su madre**  
  
  
Como un imbécil. Justamente así se sentía Taichi. Eran sentimientos de culpa junto con ansiedad sedienta... no lo entendía ¡No era verdad!, todo lo que había soñado era un puñado de mentiras que querían lograrle remordimientos.  
Pero se engañaba, Yagami sabía perfectamente que no sólo había sido un sueño... había sido un llamado del pasado, y aunque quisiera, sencillamente no podría olvidar lo sucedido.  
  
Durante todo este año, Tai había experimentado dificultades al tratar ciertos temas con su hijo; el pequeño insistía en que él le había contado la verdad sobre su madre, y por supuesto que el padre lo negaba, pues no recordaba. Eso había provocado conflictos de identidad en el chico. Ahora la perspectiva era totalmente diferente, y la voz amiga le seguía susurrando en su inconsciente: ¡Tai, demuestra ese valor!.  
¿Cómo demostrarlo? ¿¡Cómo?!... le había mentido a Taiki y había negado la verdad, se había engañado a sí mismo, pero no a su vástago.  
  
Los sentimientos encontrados se intensificaron, provocando varias cosas: Su respiración agitada y anormal, su huída temporal de casa y su culpabilidad, por supuesto. Se sentía infeliz, muy infeliz... casi como el día en que perdió a su amor de siempre, quizás más.  
  
Abandonó el departamento sin saber porqué, estaba demasiado ansioso como para permanecer en la cama... y así, sin pensar que eran más de las dos de la mañana, salió como alma que lleva el diablo, derrumbando cualquier cosa con la que chocaba en la penumbra de la noche.  
  
Taichi no sabía qué pasaba... era verdad, estaba decepcionado de él, de su vida y de la mayoría de sus acciones, pero esas no eran razones suficientes para enloquecer de tal manera. Su razón estaba en auge de indisciplina, y todo aquello que había guardado para su corazón, le rugía, provocándole dolor en su ser... quería desahogarse.  
Por un momento había querido despertar a Taiki y llorar con él un rato. Quería decirle que lamentaba mucho la situación y que todo era culpa suya... por su culpa el niño no tenía madre... ¡Maldición!, ¿por qué tenía que recordar a esa endemoniada mujer?  
  
La imagen de la susodicha apareció en sus recuerdos... eran las 5 de la tarde cuando tocó a su puerta, y Tai recordaba perfectamente su primera reacción al verla: ¿Sorpresa?... NO, ¡espanto!, porque la tipa traía un bebé en sus brazos, y lo primero que hizo fue depositarlo en él... ese día le dieron a Taiki.  
  
La despreciaba mucho, y a la vez la alababa en silencio. Gracias a esa mujer tenía a alguien por quien vivir, pues, ¿qué habría hecho sin ese pequeñín?... Taichi no podía imaginárselo. Sin embargo también la odiaba, por infame, por regalar al niño con esa desfachatez, por olvidarse de un premio tan grande, como Taiki.  
  
En la calle la noche era tranquila a más no poder. Lo escueto no era para nada tenebroso, había un ligero grito de aire, que movía las hojas veraniegas y las hacía volar... tanta paz afuera, tanta pesadumbre adentro.  
Y el llanto que no fluía, y las estrellas brillando como si estuvieran ebrias. En ese instante, era tal el descontrol, que todo lo parecido a sangre fría se había evaporado por ebullición temprana.  
  
Se sentía muy solo, como si algo le hiciera falta. Y no se refería con eso a su amor frustrado, ya que en ocasiones dudaba realmente de dicho sentimiento. Es que Sora era, fue y seguiría siendo Sora: su mejor amiga; de joven ansiaba besarla, pero tal vez no era eso en verdad lo que deseaba, sino verla feliz, y... ¿Acaso no lo era con Yamato? ¿Acaso sólo había sido obsesión?. No sabía, y pensar en ello siempre le causaba dolor de cabeza. Sabía muy bien que él tenía la culpa por no ser feliz, nadie más debía intervenir en eso, y se decepcionaba de sí mismo por haber sido incapaz de estar contento verdaderamente.  
  
Inundado en sus pensares, no se dio cuenta de que llegó a un lugar que le parecía vagamente familiar.  
  
-¿Qué demonios hago aquí? - dijo al desconocer la zona de la ciudad, estaba en las afueras. - ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?, estoy lejos de... ¡un momento!... ¡Fue aquí!  
  
E inesperadamente, sonrió con tristeza, afirmando en silencio. No había duda, el destino lo había arrastrado como hoja al viento hasta ese sitio, hasta ese patético sitio.  
  
Lo reconoció por el nombre del edificio, porque definitivamente la estructura había cambiado, ¿cómo no si ya habían pasado más de diez años?... el maldito tiempo volaba, y no como canario enjaulado, sino como un voraz halcón. Qué patético estar ahí, qué horrible dejarse llevar por el destino.  
  
Nuevamente la frase de su sueño se repitió en voz de Agumon, directo al corazón de Taichi: ¡Tai, demuestra ese valor!.  
  
-¿Ese valor? ¿Será que tú me has traído aquí, amigo mío? - le dijo a la simpática voz - Está bien, así lo creo. Aunque si quieres que demuestre coraje, no me dejes solo...  
  
No podía precisar con quien hablaba, pero la ronca y aniñada voz de ese dinosaurio naranja que no rememoraba le daba fuerzas.  
  
Estaba frente al Burdel/Bar/Cabaret/Taberna donde había conocido a la madre de Taiki. Aquella noche había estado rondando igual de desorientado que ahora, muerto de envidia porque Yamato tenía a Sora y él no. Posiblemente no había sido envidia de la mala, sino de la buena... era algo lejano, pero se le incendiaba la boca al recordar ese momento de pasión.  
No sabía el nombre de esa mujer, pero no podía ser una total basura, pues Taiki era un encanto y había cosas que el niño no había heredado de él. Quiso verla, aunque se molestó por su anhelo. ¿Por qué verla?... ¿Curiosidad acaso?. No, no era eso. Nada más quería hablarle del niño, tenía derecho a saber lo que Taik sentía hacia ella. Lo que Tai deseaba era que su hijo dejara de poner en evidencia que odiaba a su madre por abandonarlo y ser ramera; muy dentro de él sabía que Taiki no sabía odiar, pero sí estaba algo resentido... con él, y con ella: con sus padres. Y no quería que su chico se atormentara, a lo mejor esa mujer había cambiado de vida, ¡nunca se sabe!.  
  
Se abalanzó hasta la entrada, el lugar tenía el siguiente nombre: **La Adivinadora**.  
  
-Pues entonces, "adivinemos" dónde está su mamá- se dijo Yagami, pagando la entrada al burdel.  
  
Se sentía muy extraño ahí, como si estuviera fuera de lugar, ya que la mayoría de los que estaban ahí eran más jóvenes. Pero Tai no tenía ni una cana de vejez y eran figuraciones suyas. Se acordó de Kaoru Takashima, la terapeuta de Taiki, con quien había charlado días anteriores: "Quizá deba usted buscar a la madre de Taiki, él desea conocerla, aunque lo niegue... mucho ganaríamos sabiendo qué fue de ella, ¿no cree?... la franqueza ente todo, Señor Yagami".  
  
Un olor penetrante entró por sus poros nasales. Era alcohol, y lo llamaba. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de un buen sake, normalmente cuando bebía siempre se censuraba. Ahí podía tomar a sus anchas todo lo que quisiese sin poner mal ejemplo, y se desahogaría de tanta presión, después regresaría a su casa como si nada y trataría de calmarse. Nada ganaba buscando ahí en medio de la noche a una mujer que había perdido el girasol de la juventud.  
  
Fue directo a la barra principal y pidió una bebida. No lo malinterpreten, no quería emborracharse, sólo ponerse un poco feliz. Bebió varias copas con rapidez, el "cantinero" ni siquiera tenía tiempo de irse, ya que Taichi no tardaba en pedirle más.  
  
-Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan desdichado y feliz al mismo tiempo. - le decía al sujeto, como si fuera su amigo del alma - Mala combinación, ¿verdad?.  
  
-Me parece que usted necesita una mujer, señor. Ellas deshacen la desdicha. - decía el pícaro cantinero, pensando que Taichi regaría su dinero por sus terrenos.  
  
-Muy cierto, muy cierto... ¡Es usted un hombre sabio!. Ande, sírvame otra copa con esa sabiduría suya- pidió algo sonrosado, estaba atarantado porque había tomado muy aprisa, y entonces el alcohol entraba de una a sus venas.  
  
-El espectáculo de las muchachas empezará muy pronto. Este es un lugar honorable, señor, y si desea los servicios de ellas, tendrá que apartarlas.  
  
-Me temo que no lo haré. - aseguró el canelo Embajador - No cometeré el mismo error de nuevo, ¿se entera?. No cualquier mujer vale la pena, eso se aprende... y el hecho de apartarlas es repugnante, ¿no cree?, eso le quita a su lugar el poco honor que le quedaba, las geishas ya están extintas. Mejor llámelo: sitio caro para cosas vulgares.  
  
Ahora el cantinero frunció el ceño y miró con insolencia a Tai. Lanzó una injuria y comenzó a retirarse.  
  
-Si va a irse al menos déjeme la botella, que eso sí se aparta porque no tiene vida.  
  
El hombre dejó la botella, y Taichi la aprisionó como si fuera la salvación de su momento. Qué triste es beber para estar alegre y terminar llorando. "¿Por qué hago esto, si es denigrante?, ¡y Taiki!, él se decepcionaría si me viera... mi pobre niño" a pesar de sus lamentos internos, seguía chupando la botella y pidiendo más. No podía parar, mucho menos obedecer lo que Agumon le repetía a cada rato... ¿Demostrar el valor?, más bien incrementaba su cobardía.  
  
Entonces la vio, ¡la vio!, después de once años la volvía a ver. Se puso de pie instantáneamente, quizá era una ilusión causada por su prematura embriaguez, ¡pero tal vez no!. Se golpeó la cara, como quien no cree la cosa, y vio cómo esa mujer, con ropa algo tosca y de mal gusto, se metía a un sitio que decía "Sólo empleados"  
  
-¡Cantinero! - gritó, y el fulano lo miró con desprecio.  
  
-¿Otra botella, señor?  
  
  
Taichi lo tomó por la ropa y lo zangoloteó.  
  
-Quiero saber sobre aquella mujer, ¿la ve? ¡¿Quién es ella?!.  
  
El cantinero sonrió triunfante, creyendo que la dignidad en su cliente Yagami era pura fanfarronería o blasfemia.  
  
-¿Acaso le interesa? Le advierto que ha visto usted muy en alto, esa mujer es de las que tiene más experiencia, le llaman: La Esmeralda, y es todo una joya, si se me permite agregar.  
  
-¿Esmeralda?, me sirve más su nombre de pila, cantinero.  
  
-Akane Fujiyama, pero dudo que ella tenga tiempo para usted, ya no se dedica a este empleo como antes, ahora ella es la matrona de nuestras chicas.  
  
-En pocas palabras ella se encarga de instruir a otras jóvenes para perderlas. Qué denigrante.  
  
Taichi soltó al hombre y escupió internamente, sintiendo repulsión inmediata para con la madre de su hijo. Pobre Taiki, él no tenía la culpa y era injusto que sufriera por esa zorra. ¡Qué asco!, tanto tiempo y no había cambiado de vida... ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar en darle una oportunidad?.  
La ira se le subió al cerebro junto con la borrachera. Abandonó la barra y se tambaleó un poco; no imaginaba encontrarse tan ebrio /aunque, por supuesto, negó la posibilidad de estar influenciado por el sake/. Llegó hasta la puerta que ella había cruzado y tocó la perilla.  
  
-Usted no puede entrar a los camerinos de las chicas. - lo regañó un guardia.  
  
Taichi no hizo caso, soltó unos puñetazos, y sin el menor remordimiento se adentró a la zona prohibida. Iba recorriendo los cuartos, abría la puerta y veía si estaba la mujer. Comenzaba a exasperarse, y veía la posibilidad de que a lo mejor todo había sido una ilusión suya.  
Sólo quedaban dos entradas, tras él venían guaruras con intenciones de detenerlo.  
Se jugó esos instantes a la suerte y en la penúltima habitación halló a "La Esmeralda" sentada frente a un espejo, cepillando su oscuro cabello. La analizó unos instantes y esos segundos bastaron para reconocerla, a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo. Ella lucía igual de sexy que el día en que la conoció y tuvieron el encuentro íntimo.  
  
-¡¡TÚ!! - le gritó, para llamar su atención. Con su dedo índice la apuntaba como si fuera una asesina o algo así.  
  
Akane lo vio gracias al espejo, y volteó rápidamente, algo aturdida. Estaba casi idéntico, con los mismos cabellos castaños y la piel morena, era el hombre al que le había dado su hijo. Tartamudeó frases ininteligibles y se tocó el pecho con las manos, Taichi se acercó entonces al darse cuenta de que había sido reconocido, su cara expresaba ebriedad.  
  
-Usted... ¿Aquí? - pudo decir la madre de Taiki, muy nerviosa.  
  
En ese momento entraron los guaruras.  
  
-Lo sacaremos en un instante, Esmeralda, se infiltró por bribón - avisaron los gorilas, corriendo hacia Taichi, que mostró sus puños.  
  
-No. Déjenlo. - ordenó, como si fuera una especie de diosa o reina - Este hombre desea hablar conmigo, le conozco y quiero cumplirle su deseo.  
  
Hablaba con propiedad y serenidad asombrosa, Yagami se admiró mucho, pues la recordaba como una mujer apasionada de pocas palabras. Los sujetos salieron sin cuestionar la decisión de la Matrona de "La Adivinadora".  
  
Estaban frente a frente. Los unía un niño pero eran dos completos desconocidos.  
Pero no lo olvidemos, Tai estaba ebrio y actuaba como tal. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella la tomó bruscamente de los hombros y la aplastó con furia, con muchos resentimientos.  
  
-¡Akane Fujiyama! - exclamó sarcásticamente -, pero te haces llamar "Esmeralda", te va muy bien el nombre, ¿sabes?, tus ojos pueden verse verdes cuando estoy borracho.  
  
-¿A qué ha venido usted ahora?, ¿no le parece que es muy tarde?.  
  
-¿Por qué habría de parecerme tarde?, no sé a qué te refieres con eso. La fiesta aquí no para hasta que el sol está pegándonos en la nuca, ¿verdad?. O quizá te refieres a que no te he "apartado" para otra noche apasionada...  
  
La mujer le soltó una cachetada después de librarse de las manos inquisitorias de él. Taichi Yagami era su nombre, un nombre que ella siempre tenía presente, aunque lo negara.  
Tai dejó fluir el ligero dolor de ese manotazo y puso rostro serio.  
  
-¿Y todavía me pegas? - le dijo, muy cortante. - No sé a qué he venido aquí, pero puedo sacar muchas hipótesis. No quiero reclamarte, aunque quizás a eso vine.  
  
-Si es por él, yo... no tenía opción, pudo darlo en adopción si le estorbaba, yo...  
  
-¡¿Estás loca?! ¿¡Cómo te atreves?!... ¡Estamos hablando de Taiki!, ¿tienes idea de lo que él significa para mí?... ¿Cómo podría yo ponerlo en adopción? ¡¿Cómo!? - renegó muy exaltado - ¡Lo que pasa es que no tienes corazón!, por eso me lo diste.  
  
-Cálmese... está usted muy ebrio. Justo como la primera vez que nos vimos.  
  
-¿No me digas?... pues también estás igualita, ojalá eso te diera vergüenza, como a Taiki.  
  
-Taiki... - susurró Akane, melancólica de nueva cuenta, pensando en el nombre de su bebé.  
  
-Él te odia ¿Sabes?, o cree odiarte. Yo vine a buscarte para comprobar que tu error de habérmelo regalado te había hecho una mujer de bien, pero me equivoqué.  
  
-No tiene derecho a venir a injuriar, no tiene idea de lo que he sufrido.  
  
-¡JA!, sufrido... oh, sí, muy triste. - chilló con voz dolida - No pareces muy infeliz, al lado de tantos hombres y noches ardientes...  
  
-¡Será mejor que se calle! - rugió ella, tratando de golpearlo de nueva cuenta, Tai paró su golpe. - Yo sufrí mucho al darle al niño.  
  
Tai dulcificó la mirada al notar que el gesto que manifestaba la mujer se parecía a uno de Taiki. Bajó la vista al suelo y murmuró.  
  
-No sabes nada. Yo hubiera contraído matrimonio contigo de haber sido necesario, te hubiera sacado de esa vida y ahora mi hijo tendría madre. Te busqué muchos meses, pero habías huido... no querías saber nada del niño.  
  
-Huí porque pensé que me lo devolvería, y yo no podía mantener al pequeño.  
  
-No tuviste fe en mí, pero le sigues teniéndole fe a las camas y a los amantes. - concluyó, dándole la espalda - Estoy ebrio.  
  
Todo estaba oscuro para la visión Yagami, un fuerte malestar lo invadía. Ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie y estaba por vomitar debido a las constantes exaltaciones que lo acogían.  
  
-Ya se lo había hecho notar - dijo Akane, tartamudeando.  
  
-Taiki... si me viera así, se decepcionaría. -siguió, con voz tenue - Sin embargo, ahora que te hallé, me niego a cesar nuestra conversación, quiero hablar contigo mañana a las 8 de la mañana... no acepto negaciones.  
  
Akane asintió muy confundida por el cambio tan repentino de humor del caballero, sacó de su traje rojo una tarjeta, y se la dio.  
  
-Mi teléfono está ahí.  
  
-Nos vemos entonces. - dijo Tai - Seguro tienes muchas cosas qué hacer.  
  
Se alejó del sitio, estaba convencido de que esa mujer no valía nada, y la encontraba inhumana, aún así debían charlar. Inesperadamente Esmeralda gimoteó y le dijo:  
  
-El niño... ¿A quién se parece?  
  
-A mí, - respondió secamente - pero no sólo a mí.  
  
El Yagami salió de la alcoba. Akane sintió desfallecer todo su espíritu vigoroso. Las manos le sudaban, y la mente se le nublaba. Se sentó frente a su tocador y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente: "Se parece a él... pero no sólo a él".  
El cuarto se infestó de puntos multicolores que entraron por la abierta ventana, "Esmeralda" lo notó y por un momento los vio gracias al espejo.  
  
-¿Qué es...? - se dijo, pero no tuvo tiempo de continuar, ya que los datos digitales se metieron en ella y la poseyeron.  
  
--  
  
El viento se había intensificado y la madrugada era violenta, nada se parecía a la noche calmada que anteriormente Tai había apreciado. Caminaba muy lento, queriendo parar el tiempo para pensar con más serenidad y raciocinio. No podía creer lo que había pasado, y de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a la tarjeta de papel que le había dado Fujiyama, pero no la enfocaba bien por la oscuridad.  
  
Suspiró intranquilo al recordar, y luego sonrió, se sintió valiente... y lo había demostrado, como se lo aconsejó la voz.   
  
Una sombra se interpuso en su camino y lo jaló con brusquedad. Tai miró hacia atrás y su espalda fue atacada por un escalofrío, Akane Fujiyama estaba tras él.  
  
-¿Ehh? - alcanzó a decir, como incrédulo.  
  
-Al fin te encuentro, Taichi Yagami - rugió la mujer, totalmente trastornada por algo inexplicable.  
  
-¿Qué dices?, ¡si nos acabamos de ver!  
  
-¡Imbécil!... - ella le atascó sus garras en el hombro, Tai se quejó del dolor en silencio, y angustiado siguió mirando el semblante de su fugaz amante. - Las tinieblas se acercan a tu alma, yo sí las haré brillar, y te acabaré... así como acabé con tu valiente dinosaurio naranja...  
  
Tai no respondió a esa amenaza, sólo retrocedió un poco, comprendiendo que esa mujer no era la anterior. Sentía maldad pura y no humana. Tropezó con una alcantarilla y estrelló sus rodillas en el piso.  
  
-¡Auch! - dijo, antes de ver que de nuevo se acercaba Akane, con su cara maniaca. - ¡Aléjate de mí!.  
  
**Tai, demuestra ese valor** **DEMUÉSTRALO**. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, y por un instante se fijó en que sus pantalones desgarrados se habían manchado de sangre. Le estaba pasando lo mismo que a sus amigos y eso lo aterrorizaba, ya que no sabía qué hacer, estaba abandonado en esa lucha.  
  
Akane sacó de su bolso una delgada y pequeña Daga, y como fiera felina salvaje, se echó a correr en dirección a su presa.  
  
-¡Muérete, Taichi Yagami!  
  
Tai ya no podía huir, simplemente no podía correr a gran velocidad porque estaba atontado por el sake. Se inclinó hacia ella y trató de detenerla. Le metió el pie y la hizo caer. Ella lo arrastró otra vez al suelo y se le encimó, clavándole los tacones de las zapatillas en el vientre y amenazándolo con el cuchillo. Yagami perdía fuerzas, se le nublaba la vista, tanta caídas lo tenían convaleciente.  
  
-¡Detente antes de que te arrepientas! - suplicó, con actitud valerosa.  
  
Empezó a marearse ante la presión que sentía y fue perdiendo color por el temor. Su vista le dio la espalda y fue perdiendo al destino.  
  
-¡Excelente! - gimió la poseída, muy feliz de poder matar.  
  
Acercó la daga al corazón, sacó la lengua y se recorrió los carnosos labios, como si la sangre de Tai excitara su apetito.  
  
Pero Taichi no estaba solo.  
  
-**DEJA A TAI: ¡Flama bebé!**  
  
Los datos de Agumon salieron de Yagami, parecía un fino rocío color melón, pero de la nada, esos polvos se juntaron y formaron una llama potente. Tai había recuperado unos segundos la conciencia al oír a su defensor, y frente a él se creó la flama.  
  
-¡A-gu-mon! - tartamudeó contrariado y sorprendido.  
  
La **Flama bebé*** de su compañero Digital se estrelló en la figura poseída y femenina, la mujer gritó de dolor y perdió el conocimiento al tiempo en que los datos salían y se alejaban.  
Taichi intentó incorporarse, estaba aturdido y la reciente manifestación de su mejor amigo lo tenía más que sorprendido. Gateando se acercó a la víctima, quien era la madre de su hijito. Agumon la había herido porque había sido absolutamente necesario, pero aún así estaba agobiado.  
  
-¿Dónde estás Agumon? ¡No te vayas! - Tenía la imagen del digimon en su mente, pero distorsionada y no dejaba de confundirlo la aparición del mismo.  
  
Llegó hasta Akane, estaba tirada en el cemento, parecía sin vida. La revisó pausadamente, tenía en los brazos severas quemaduras, o al menos se veían terroríficas. No podía dejarla ahí: abandonada a mitad de la madrugada.  
Se puso de pie, la trató de cargar... estaba débil y ella tenía peso considerable para su estado.  
  
-No te preocupes, Taiki. Voy a llevar a tu madre a donde sea necesario... esto no fue culpa de ella, mucho menos la de Agumon. Fueron las tinieblas, esas que no comprendo.  
  
--  
  
Por suerte Yagami, mientras arrastraba a Fujiyama, llamó a un Taxi que navegaba en las orillas abandonadas de Odaiba.  
  
-Lléveme al Hospital de Odaiba. - había ordenado, introduciendo a la mujer en el carro amarillo.  
  
-Como deseé, usted manda.  
  
Al Embajador se le había volado el alcohol, sólo restaba un malestar ligero que torturaba a la cabeza /cruda pos-embriaguez/. No estuvieron mucho tiempo en Urgencias gracias a que las quemaduras eran leves, y pasaron a la mujer a un cuarto provisional.  
  
Tai estuvo viendo calmadamente cómo la curaban, Akane estaba inconsciente y se veía tan pacífica así, incluso, como le recordaba a Taiki, le pareció agradable. Tenía un mar de lágrimas por derramar, hubiera querido sacarlas en ese instante para liberarse, pero no se podía derrumbar ahora que sabía que Agumon existía, de alguna manera no se permitiría flaquear.  
  
-Tendrá que permanecer en observación. - había dicho el médico, que según Tai recordaba, era colega de Jyou Kido - Pero no se alarme, su esposa se repondrá muy pronto.  
  
-NO ES MI ESPOSA. - aclaró con una rapidez asombrosa.  
  
-Ya veo. - replicó el doctor con incomodidad - ¿Gusta pasar a verla?, ya ha despertado.  
  
Taichi asintió sintiendo renacer sus nervios, tenía que volver a afrontar a la mamá de su Taik. Minutos después entró, la vio ahí, convaleciente, raro fue que le inspirara lástima. Akane le desvió la mirada y tosió con timidez.  
  
-¿Te sorprende verme aquí? - inquirió Yagami, acarreando una silla para sentarse junto a ella. - No te preocupes, no estoy ebrio y podremos tener una plática decente. Puedo controlarme cuando es necesario.  
  
Inesperadamente ella lo asió del brazo y le miró suplicante.  
  
-¡Le juro... le juro que no fui yo!  
  
-¿De qué hablas?  
  
-Intenté... intenté matarlo, pero...  
  
-Pero no fuiste tú, ¿no es así? - A Tai se le despertó la curiosidad - ¿Por qué no me hablas de lo que recuerdas?, prometo no hacer nada en tu contra, ya que, como lo has dicho anteriormente: no eras tú.  
  
-¿Qué hora es?  
  
-En breve serán las cinco de la mañana, ha sido una larga noche. - opinó Yagami, cruzando los brazos. Era muy extraño que la ira se estuviera escondiendo de nueva cuenta, jamás había experimentado tal sentimiento de paz.  
  
-A lo mejor... ella debe estarme esperando, ¿cuándo saldré de aquí?.  
  
-Por el momento estás en observación. - entonces el hombre del Valor cambió de tema - Disculpa que insista, pero quiero que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes acerca del ataque que hiciste.  
  
-No sé... no puedo explicarlo, no era yo, dejé de ser yo y me sentí manejada. Era alguien que quería matarle.  
  
-¿Eso es todo? - ante la lágrima de su interlocutora, suspiró - Bueno, no necesito más, después de todo, recordé lo que quería. Pasemos entonces ha hablar de Taiki... o más bien, de ti.  
  
-No entiendo su repentino interés en mí.  
  
-Me preocupa la felicidad de Taiki, y quiera o no eres parte de ella. Al principio quise decirle que estabas muerta, pero me abstuve, ya que no tenía derecho de mentirle...  
  
-Debió hacerlo.  
  
-Hace tiempo que mi hijo sabe cómo se dieron las cosas, desde entonces se han despertado en él sentimientos que antes no poseía, desprecio quizá, pero se ha empeñado en sentir odio.  
  
-Me odia.  
  
-¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo es él?  
  
-No quiero saber de él. - aclaró la mujer, temblando - No nací para criar niños y sé que está haciendo un papel ejemplar con él.  
  
Cuando Taichi creía comprender a la tipa, ésta le salía con incoherencias que cambiaban su diagnóstico de piedad a enojo.  
  
-Lo repito, no tienes corazón... -dijo muy seguro, poniéndose de pie - Aún así es posible que Taik quiera conocerte.  
  
-No sería apropiado conocer a alguien que me odia, ¿no lo cree?  
  
Tai sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sentirse tenso, ¡Maldita musaraña!  
  
-Taiki no sabe odiar. - dijo decidido, molesto pero sereno - Tampoco puedo obligarte a que lo quieras. A mi hijo no le falta amor, sino conocer su pasado.  
  
-A ella sí.  
  
-¿De qué hablas?, van dos veces que mencionas a alguien.  
  
-...Debe estar esperándome en casa, la pobrecita. - Akane miró a Taichi a los ojos por primera vez - Si estaré aquí mucho tiempo, ¿podría ir a mi casa y recogerla?, le prometo que luego hablaremos con más calma.  
  
-No sé de qué me hablas...  
  
-Tiene mi dirección en la tarjeta que le di ayer, vaya por ella, por favor - imploró con voz imperativa, aún así, con ese tono, no dejaba de ser una súplica.  
  
Taichi asintió algo descontrolado, lo único que realmente deseaba era irse a su casa, dormir veinte horas y abrazar a su hijo...   
Salió del cuarto, por segunda ocasión Akane Fujiyama le habló estando él de espaldas, esta vez le dio las gracias:  
  
-Gracias, Taichi Yagami... quizá usted sea un ángel que Dios decidió mandarme.  
  
Tai aceptó el agradecimiento de mala gana, sintiendo hipocresía en la última frase.  
  
--  
  
El sol empezaba a salir tras la polvorienta noche airosa, Tai estuvo unos minutos en la cafetería y aprovechó para lavarse la cara, luego había salido rumbo a la casa de esa mujer. Había tomado otro taxi y mientras éste lo llevaba a su destino Taichi iba regañándose a sí mismo por hacerle "favores" a la mujer que lo había abandonado, resultaba irónico, ya que nunca imaginó volver a cruzar palabra con ella.   
  
Llegando al desgastado y antiguo edificio volvió a sentir remordimientos de sus juicios, pero sólo unos instantes. Akane le daba lástima y coraje al mismo tiempo. Subió al piso 16 y fue al departamento 16-09-C.  
No era un lugar digno, era humilde, pero de alguna manera también despreciable. Tuvo ganas de retroceder el tiempo y obligar a esa mujer a cambiar de vida.  
  
Alzó la mano y tocó levemente, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar quién estaría tras la puerta, así que cuando la puerta se abrió, se sorprendió mucho al ver a una niña pequeña.  
  
Retrocedió dos pasos al enfocarla, y su cabeza rebotó intensificándose la migraña que lo azotaba. La niña vestía un kimono viejo y deslavado, Tai sabía que debía ser de la línea infantil que diseñaba Sora. Por un minuto la miró con escrutinio impropio del mismo, estaba azorado. La pequeña lo miró al principio asustada, y se intimidó mucho, tanto que quiso cerrar la puerta.  
  
-¡Espera! - pidió Yagami.  
  
-No está mi mamá - avisó la pequeña, temblando del miedo.  
  
Taichi le vio los ojos atemorizados y se sintió culpable. El corazón le daba saltos y no sabía si eran de alegría o sorpresa. Los ojos de la niña eran canelos, bellos, pero tristes, y trataba de ocultar su melancolía tras unos lentes delgados y sin aros. El cabello desordenado estaba mal peinado en dos coletas, se parecía tanto al de Tai. La piel era apiñonada, pero poco quemada, así que tenía una vaga palidez.  
  
-¿Quién es tu madre, pequeña? - indagó rápidamente, muy ansioso.  
  
La chica se asustó aún más y quiso volver a cerrar la puerta, Tai lo impidió con brusquedad.  
  
-¿Akane Fujiyama?, dilo, por favor, no te haré daño.  
  
Entonces ella asintió intranquila, se dispuso a hablar, con su vocecita tenue y discreta (o censurada).  
  
-¿Es usted un amigo de mi mamá?, ¿dónde está ella?  
  
-No, no soy su amigo, pero sí, la conozco y sé dónde está - a Tai le temblaba la voz, ¡esa niña era hermana de su hijo!, ¡esa niña!, ¡esa niña!... Sin duda alguna Akane Fujiyama había planeado todo esto para hacerlo caer en descontrol, o para... para mostrarle otra verdad que él desconocía.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿cuántos años tienes, preciosa?  
  
-Me pone usted nerviosa... ¿Le debe dinero mi mamá?, ¡le juro que le pagaremos en cuanto podamos!  
  
-Ya, tranquila -dijo inclinándose ante ella, le tomó las manos y siguió apreciándola. Esa niña era tremendamente parecida a Taiki, no quiso pensar en más posibilidades -Tu madre no me debe nada, pero me ha mandado por ti, está un poco lastimada en el hospital.  
  
Los ojitos castaños brillaron con intensidad y le temblaron las manos, entonces perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Taichi no comprendió la caída, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la niña traía un aparato en la pierna izquierda.  
  
"¡Dios! ¡Está enferma!... ¿Qué tendrá?" pensó el ex líder del valor.  
  
-¿Y se va a morir, como abuelita? - preguntó como si una guerra empezara a estallar - ¡Usted está mintiendo!... Juro que le pagaremos pronto, ¡salga de mi casa!  
  
Sintió un golpe en el pecho y acarició la faz de la niña, volvió a preguntarle, con voz cálida:  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Hidemi... Fujiyama Hidemi - dijo entre lágrimas.  
  
-Bien, Hidemi, comprendo que estés asustada, pero tu mamita no tiene nada grave, ligeras quemaduras, eso es todo.  
  
-¿Usted quien es?  
  
-Dime Taichi, mi apellido es Yagami. Tu madre me mandó por ti, pero parece que me tienes desconfianza, ¿no es así?, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me creas?  
  
-Nada, le creo. Usted no es de los amigos que siempre trae mi mamá.  
  
-Entonces déjame guiarte, Hidemi - se sentía tan bien conocer a esa criatura - ¿Quieres que te lleve?  
  
-Puedo andar sola - dijo cortante - Sólo necesito mis muletas, no soy una inválida.  
  
-Claro que no... - se maravilló de la determinación de la pequeña - Hidemi, ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
  
-A Mamá no le gusta que diga mi edad.  
  
Y las lágrimas lo traicionaron en la última oración de Hidemi, estaba confundido... ¿Quién era esa niña?, podía ser su hija en el caso remoto de que ella y Taiki fueran cuates o gemelos (lo cual era muy improbable), pero aunque no fuera su vástaga, no dejaría de ser media hermana de su hijo. "¿Tú que crees, Agumon?"  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo 9  
--  
  
*--*--  
NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA: ¡Hey!, no se lo esperaban ¿A qué no?, creo que ni yo misma (bueno, sí lo esperaba, pero aún no me convence lo que hice), aún así estoy conforme, ya que la introducción de Hidemi y Akane le dan fuerza al escrito... Aunque quizá me salga el tiro por la culata, ya que puede ser muy clásico o novelesco eso de la separación de hermanos (Si este capítulo me salió así es culpa de un libro llamado "La novia de Pendorric")... todavía no decido si la niña será hija de Taichi, puede que sea gemela no idéntica de Taiki, o puede que no, denme su opinión, por favor... Hasta ahora lo más probable es que sea media hermana, pero no estoy segura /Además, todavía falta ver qué opina Taiki de todo esto, ¿verdad?/.  
  
Este capítulo fue exclusivamente dedicado a Taichi, a su pasado y a su hijo... por supuesto que las cosas no han quedado muy claras, pero ya se irán disipando sus dudas en los siguientes episodios.  
  
¡Gracias, muchas gracias por leer!, en verdad me animan mucho, así que no se olviden del comentario, la trama se pondrá interesante en el siguiente capítulo, titulado: "El Renacimiento de los libros de Takeru", ¡no se lo pierdan!  
  
**Mb está dedicado a todas las personas que leyeron Fp**  
  
Escrito en Junio del 2002 y publicado en Noviembre del 2002.  
  
¡Hasta pronto!  
--*--* 


	10. Capítulo 10 El Renacimiento de los libro...

*--*--  
NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA: ¡Hola de nuevo!, bienvenidos a la parte décima de este fanfic. Sólo quiero aclarar que el capítulo anterior y este tienen similitud con el tiempo /es decir, pasan a un tiempo "semejante" o parecido... se parte de la noche después del sueño, pero con otros personajes/ , así que espero no se confundan. Otra cosa que quiero resaltar es que de aquí en adelante /hasta los otros dos capítulos que ya tengo elaborados/ habrá mucha acción, muchos personajes, y también suspenso y misterio.  
--*--*  
  
  
MEMORIAS borradas  
  
Por CieloCriss.   
  
  
Capítulo 10 **El Renacimiento de los libros de Takeru**  
  
  
Takeru no podía dejar de ver sus libros vacíos... había perdido una gran parte de sí mismo cuando habían sido borrados, y quizá, aún siendo adulto, no podía superarlo. Después de ese extraño sueño el insomnio lo había acogido y lo único que parecía calmarlo era seguir hojeando maniáticamente las hojas que una vez tuvieron impresos. Hikari estaba junto a él; también se notaba rara, como si estuviera a punto de caer en un abismo sin final.   
  
Revoltijos internos los invadían, y los revoltijos se externaron cuando, siendo las 4:30 de la mañana, sonó el teléfono. Se exaltaron al oírlo. Kari se levantó del suelo y se apresuró a contestar. El corazón le latía a fuego lento, le carcomía las entrañas por los nervios.  
  
-Moshi moshi... - dijo de forma temblorosa, imaginando tragedias, nadie hablaría a esas horas de no ser estrictamente necesario.  
  
Al otro lado del teléfono se oyó Miyako, su mejor amiga de la infancia. La voz le temblaba, ¡todo su ser sufría un estremecimiento de desesperación!  
  
-¡Hikari! - sollozó desesperada - Perdón, perdón por hablarte a esta hora...  
  
La mujer de la luz sintió toda esa tensión que se trasmitía del corazón a la línea telefónica, atemorizó su mirada, luego tartamudeó:  
  
-Yolei, es... estaba despierta, no hay problema... ¿Qué sucede?  
  
-¡Oh! - comenzó la señora Ichijouji, mas no pudo seguir, era demasiado pedir que dijera que Zetaro, su hijo intermedio, había sido absorbido por la oscuridad.  
  
Ken le quitó el teléfono a su mujer en vista de que ésta no podía seguir dialogando. Habló débilmente hacia Hikari, quien no terminaba de entender qué había pasado.  
  
-Kari... El mar oscuro, se lo ha llevado.  
  
Yagami perdió fuerzas y se recargó en la pared, Takeru lo notó y la miró fijamente.  
  
-¿El mar oscuro?...  
  
-Mi hijo, Kari... se trata de Zet - Hikari podía jurar que Ken había estado llorando, esos suspiros no mentían. ¿Oscuridad? ¿Mar? ¿Zet?  
  
-¿Se puso mal Zetaro? - alcanzó a decir, aunque tenía bien claro que no tenía que ver directamente con la salud del pequeño.  
  
-Es, muy confuso - dijo Ichijouji mientras se acomodaba el teléfono en la oreja... trataba de explicar algo que no entendía - pero se lo han llevado, Kari... así como nos llevaron cuando éramos niños. Zetaro desapareció, justo como desaparecí cuando murió mi hermano, justo como desapareciste cuando te llamaba la oscuridad.  
  
Y Hikari, muy a su pesar, recordó a la oscuridad que la llamaba un día en la escuela... había caminado hacia el mar, y así, de pronto, había dejado el mundo con la mochila tirada en la tierra. Se había borrado del mapa, había ido sola a un sitio muy macabro, donde le pedían ayuda falsa... Sí, allá había pura oscuridad.  
  
Era como si todo rotara a su alrededor, y mareaba tener tan mal ordenadas esas remembranzas que la invadían como si fueran extraterrestres. Sentía todo natural y familiar, luego se volvía ajeno y tenebroso.  
  
-¡¿Qué sucede?! - indagó Takeru, viendo en Kari cambios bruscos de expresión.  
  
Ella le encogió los hombros a su esposo y siguió atendiendo la llamada telefónica.  
  
-Comprendo...  
  
-Kari, tengo que sacar a mi hijo de ese lugar... - agregó Ken, rogando ayuda en silencio - pero no sé como... no recuerdo cuál es el camino para ir ahí; ¿te das cuenta? ¡Es otro mundo!, y no tengo presente nada de ese lugar, sólo sé que fui, sólo sé que ahí me corrompieron y... no quiero que le hagan eso a Zet, no puedo permitirlo.  
  
Hikari tampoco podía precisar cómo había ido... posiblemente Zetaro había sido llamado por la oscuridad. Entre toda aquella bruma rememoró a Takeru Takaishi, que la había rescatado de aquel mundo. Si el amor que Tk le tenía cuando eran niños la había salvado, todo el cariño de los Ichijouji hacia Zetaro sería suficiente; podrían entrar ahí, tenía que haber una esperanza.  
  
-Descuida Ken, debe haber una manera ¡Sacaremos a Zetty de ahí! - aseguró, animando al afligido padre - Takeru y yo vamos para allá, no tardaremos.  
  
Sin esperar respuesta colgó, su semblante contrariado comenzó a lagrimar, Takaishi se acercó para reconfortarla.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó, mientras la sujetaba de los hombros.  
  
-La oscuridad está acabando con la luz ¿Recuerdas a la oscuridad?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Se llevó a Zetaro a un mundo horrible.  
  
Takeru puso rostro de no entender.  
  
-Quizá suene incoherente todo esto, pero sólo yo puedo ayudarle a Ken a rescatarlo, debemos ir a casa de los Ichijouji.  
  
-De acuerdo - apoyó el esposo, comprendiendo un poco, sintiendo muy dentro de él, un deseo enorme de saber.  
  
Los Takaishi salieron de la biblioteca, habían acordado levantar a Taichi y encargarle a los chicos. Para sorpresa de los mismos, Taichi no estaba en su alcoba, y la puerta principal del departamento estaba abierta de par en par. Había objetos en el suelo por toda la casa, desde jarrones hasta prendas del vestir, ¡y Tai no estaba!, ¿qué demonios sucedía?.  
  
-¡Los niños! - chilló Hikari, histérica de sólo pensar que los pequeños no estuvieran.  
  
Corrió a la habitación de su bebé, quien dormía plácidamente, luego se dirigió al cuarto de su sobrino Taiki, que también estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, replicando incoherencias ininteligibles.  
Después entró Tk a la alcoba, y avisó:  
  
-Sei y Toshi están bien.  
  
-Min y Taik también, - agregó la señora - aunque... mi hermano no está, ¡no entiendo!, él nunca sale sin avisar a mitad de la madrugada, ¡y esos sueños!, no dudo que él los haya tenido, esas visiones fueron una cadena y nos afectaron de manera diferente.  
  
-¿Una cadena, Kari?  
  
-Sí, una cadena, casi puedo precisar los miembros de ella, es como una conexión mágica entre varios...  
  
-Ya veo.  
  
-¿Qué haremos con los niños? - desvió Kari, olvidando la antigua plática - No podemos dejarlos solos aquí, están pasando cosas que no permiten que tengamos un descuido, ¿te das cuenta?  
  
-Los llevaremos con nosotros. - concluyó Takeru, levantando de la cama a su sobrino político y acomodándolo en sus varoniles brazos (era mejor no levantarlo).  
  
--  
  
Minagawa había despertado al entrar a la autonave de los Takaishi, Hikari la llevaba en brazos para que no llorara, sólo en el regazo materno la pequeñita era capaz de frenar su llanto. Era como si la nena presintiera algo.  
Takeru manejaba algo tenso, los niños iban atrás, adormilados y silenciosos.  
  
Taiki roncaba, de vez en cuando abría sus canelos ojos para tratar de decir algo, casi siempre se le oía llamar a su padre, sin embargo estaba muy agotado como para lograr ligar hechos. Seiyuro creía que todo era un sueño, cada vez que cuestionaba a su padre sobre el lugar adonde iban, terminaba diciendo que era imposible que le permitieran salir en pijamas de su casa, y aseguraba entonces su teoría de estar dormido y en el mundo de los sueños. Toshiro, en cambio, iba silencioso, con los ojos muy abiertos. Su respiración era exaltada y había palidecido mucho al ver nerviosa a su madre. Quería preguntar, pero se censuraba por un temor sobrenatural. Finalmente dijo:  
  
-¿Por qué vamos a casa de los Ichijouji a esta hora?  
  
Su madre volteó desde el asiento del copiloto y lo miró fijamente. Toshiro se aplastó más en su sitio y no dejó de verla. Sospechaba algo siniestro.  
  
-No tiene caso mentir - aseguró la mamá de Min y Toshi, pensando que sería un error muy grande no poner al tanto a sus niños.  
  
  
--  
  
El timbre no terminó de sonar, una vez pulsado por la mano de Takeru, y antes de que se acabara el sonido, la puerta fue abierta.  
Kurumi Ichijouji vestía un camisón plomizo con estrellas amarillas pintadas. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, llenos de pequeños hilos capilares rojos que le daban un aspecto nervioso a su mirada. Apenas los vio rompió en sollozos nada serios y bastante aturdidores.  
De la mano de la chica se sujetaba Satoru, éste miraba a los recién llegados como si fueran los héroes del siglo.  
  
-Gracias... gracias por venir... - decía Kurumi, tratando de calmarse. Los chicos dejaron atrás el sueño por el susto; enfocaban a su amiga de manera tan desesperada, que querían consolarla.  
  
Kari se inclinó junto con Min hasta la chica y le prodigó un abrazo. Kurumi se dejó llevar por ese cariñoso gesto, hasta dejó de berrear. La desesperación era la misma, pero ya no lloraba a viva voz, el acto de la amiga de su madre había sido un tranquilizador. Takeru le acarició el cabello a la joven, y alzó al pequeño Satoru para acomodarlo en sus brazos.  
  
-¡TET! - dijo de pronto el bebito, mientras lo cargaba TK - Se fue, Tet... mi hedmano.  
  
-Papá y sus amigos lo traeremos de vuelta, Satoru.  
  
Kurumi se separó de Kari, en voz queda y baja, casi cortada, dijo:  
  
-Mamá y papá están en el cuarto de mis hermanos, - explicó - fue ahí donde desapareció. Al principio mi madre pensó que se lo había tragado la computadora, pero ¿Cómo puede una computadora llevarse a un niño?... apenas que fuera posible que Zetaro pudiera convertirse en datos, lo cual no sé si se pueda... aunque papá afirma que por la forma en la que se fue... pues, no sé, habló de la oscuridad... ¡No entiendo!  
  
-Tienes que tranquilizante, en un momento se arreglarán las cosas.  
  
Caminaron hasta llegar a la alcoba. Todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta entonces. Hikari y Takeru iban al frente, seguidos por Toshiro, que miraba asustado todo a su alrededor; Sei rodeaba con su brazo a Kurumi mientras caminaban, y Taiki seguía preguntándose dónde demonios podría estar Tai.  
  
Adentro, en el cuarto de Zetaro, la escena era impresionante.  
  
Muchísimas hojas blancas y rayadas volaban por toda la habitación, el piso mismo estaba tapizado por dibujos raros, con auge tenebroso. Yolei estaba frente a la computadora y le gritaba constantemente al monitor: ¡Ábrete, puerta!. Pero nada sucedía. Ken en cambio estaba tirado en la cama, analizando con una lupa una de las ilustraciones. Ambos rostros no tenían definición clara, expresaban demasiados sentimientos, era imposible precisarlos.  
  
-¡Oh, Dios! - exclamó Kari, al ver tal espectáculo frente a ella. - ¿Qué son...?  
  
-Son dibujos de Zetaro, los hizo esta noche - aclaró Kurumi, sin acercarse mucho al cuarto por temor /además, dicha pieza no era muy grande, no cabían todos/.  
  
Miyako dejó de gritarle a la máquina, corrió hacia sus amigos.  
  
-¿Ustedes sí recuerdan?... ¿Recuerdan cuando le gritaba a la computadora y se abría una puerta?, entonces viajábamos a un lugar, y me veía con un amigo inseparable. Esta noche mi Zetty debió haber ido ahí.  
  
Takeru sonrió desganado, en lo más profundo de su alma logró ver por unos instantes a Miyako Inoue de 12 años portar un traje raro, y en efecto, creía verla gritando y ordenando que se abriera una puerta, con la mano estirada hacia el monitor mientras cargaba un artefacto.  
  
-¡No está ahí! - dijo Ken, poniéndose de pie - ¡No está!, y lo sabes Miyako, lo sabes muy bien porque lo viste desparecer. En ningún momento Zet se metió a la computadora.  
  
-¿Y eso puede ser posible?... es decir, entrar a la computadora - interrumpió Seiyuro, muy confundido.  
  
-Sí - respondió secamente Takeru.  
  
"Todo esto... tanta niebla..." pensó Toshiro "Los sucesos extraños que han acontecido se han juntado, de modo que ahora, debe empezar a despejarse todo aquello. ¡Y ese aro!, debí decirle a mi madre lo del Aro mágico... si tan sólo entendiera, ¡no es justo!".  
  
-Ken, la verdad es que... hoy he soñado algo que me hace confiar que todo es posible. De alguna manera creo lo que me dices, y no me cabe duda, se llevaron a Zetaro a ese lugar. Cuando niños fuimos, ¿no?, pero era por una razón, ¿cuál será el porqué de Zet?  
  
-Ha sido esa semilla, Kari - respondió Ichijouji - Le plantaron la misma semilla que a mí.  
  
-¿Cuál semilla? - preguntó Kurumi - ¿Por qué tienen que hablar en claves? ¡No comprendo nada! ¡¿Adónde se fue Zetaro!?  
  
-¡Silencio! - regañó Ken - Será mejor que salgan de la habitación, no quiero que escuchen, esto no es para niños, ¡ni siquiera lo entendemos nosotros!  
  
-¡Se trata de mi hermano y también quiero ayudarlo! - retó la niña con desesperación, volviendo a soltar el llanto de histeria.  
  
-Con gritos no se soluciona nada - replicó Takeru - , comprendo muy bien la frustración y el dolor que deben sentir. Sin embargo así no llegaremos a ningún lugar, debemos buscar con la mayor claridad posible.  
  
El escritor comenzó a recoger dibujos, los miraba con mucha atención.  
  
-Esta es la clave.  
  
-Ya lo sé - dijo Ken, mostrándole uno de ellos, era un Kimeramon - Estos monstruos... los he visto en mis sueños.  
  
Hikari sacó de su bolso el dibujo del ángel que Satoru le había dado la tarde anterior, lo vio detenidamente, y dedujo, aunque no recordaba muy bien, que era su ángel de luz.  
  
-Yo también los he visto.  
  
-La incógnita es, ¿por qué los ha dibujado Zetaro? Si se fijan apenas son bocetos, los hizo estando muy apurado, ¡Ahh!, y casi todos son tenebrosos. - dijo Seiyuro - Zet, O-chan y yo hacemos comics juntos, y Zet jamás había dibujado a bestias tan terribles... él siempre, o casi siempre, hacía monos extraños, pero malos no. Y estas expresiones que vemos aquí - dijo mirando a un Devimon - son de seres malos, no es la figura, sino la cara de maldad que tienen.  
  
-Tienes razón - apoyó Toshiro - No es el estilo de Zet.  
  
-Mi hermano... estaba muy raro, no era el mismo de siempre. Parecía estar manipulado por algo - agregó Kurumi.  
  
-Es ahí donde entra esa semilla - aseguró Ken - Quisieron hacer lo mismo que conmigo.  
  
Inesperadamente los dibujos comenzaron a brillar, y se fueron uniendo hasta formar una bola gigante de papel.  
  
-¡Ahhh! - gritó Sato-kun, escondiéndose en el regazo del hombre que lo cargaba.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? - cuestionó Yolei.  
  
La bola de papel, a excepción del trozo de Hikari, comenzó a desaparecer del mismo modo que Zet. Fue ahí cuando la dueña de la luz comprendió el lugar a donde había ido su sobrinito postizo.  
  
-¡El papel desapareció! - dijo Sei.  
  
-¡Igual que Zetaro! - agregó Kurumi - ¡Vayámonos de aquí o también nos iremos!... y ¡No quiero morir!  
  
  
La luz que habitaba en Kari comenzó a brillar muy dentro. Tal vez era un llamado del más allá, o una necesidad que ella misma había creado para poder ir. Miró otra vez el dibujo, "Mi ángel de luz" aseguró con dulzura, mientras se sentaba en la cama con lágrimas en las mejillas.  
  
-¡Zet, te voy a sacar de ahí! ¡Nadie va a corromperte! - gritó Ken, bastante exasperado.  
  
Min miró la mejilla húmeda de su madre, y con sus pequeños deditos limpió esa humedad.   
Los milagros son eternos y existen, nada más es cuestión de creer. En esa habitación todos creían: Ken, Yolei, Tk, Kari, los chicos... y Satoru, él también sabía que el destino estaba dentro de él y podría mezclarse con el milagro que rogaban sus padres.  
  
La frente de él brillo, marcándose en su piel un símbolo que por un momento Takeru pudo visualizar. Al mismo tiempo en Min sucedió lo mismo, aunque la luz en ella era de otro color y el símbolo no tenía la misma figura. El Destino y los Milagros viven en todos los corazones, pero ahora, dos pequeños que apenas saben que existen, los hacían brillar a todo esplendor.   
  
Las luces se unieron, o fusionaron, y un portal se abrió: era la entrada a ese mundo negro donde debían rescatar a un alma atormentada. Con eso se renovaba la esperanza y se veía una luz. Con eso podíamos creer en la magia y en que el destino se puede cambiar.  
  
Los adultos comprendieron eso a la primera.  
  
-Zetaro está ahí.- dijo Miyako, comenzando a avanzar - Mi pequeño no debe permanecer en ese lugar tan feo.  
  
Takeru dejó a Satoru en el suelo, había dejado de brillar. El escritor sentía que la entrada a ese mundo lo llamaba. Hikari dejó a Min en brazos de Toshiro, quien entendió lo que se proponían.  
  
-¡No, tía Kari!, es muy peligroso que entren - juzgó Taik, al ver el portal.  
  
-No vayas ahí, mamá - rogó Toshi, temblando - No nos dejen solos...  
  
-Tengo qué ir, pero no temas, regresaremos, hay que confiar en los milagros.  
  
-¡Entonces permíteme ir!  
  
-No, Toshi. Debes quedarte y cuidar a los demás ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Tengo miedo, madre...  
  
-Hijo, la luz que vive en ti te dará fortaleza.  
  
-¡Pues no basta con eso! - renegó Kurumi - ¡Es que no hay concordancia con lo que está pasando! ¡Zet no puede estar ahí dentro!, ¡es irreal!  
  
Ken besó a su hija y le dijo un escueto "cuídate", le tomó la mano a su mujer y se acercaron a la rara entrada.  
  
-"La luz despide resplandores multicolores, que deberán hacerlos recordar, para poder nuestro mundo renovar, aunque yo ya no vaya ha estar..." - recordó Seiyuro - ¡Eso nos dijo Wizardmon!  
  
Hikari miró atentamente al hijo de su esposo. La palabra "Wizardmon" retumbó como eco. Taiki sintió un escalofrío al recordar que apenas unas horas atrás había intentado llamar a ese sujeto.  
  
-Wizardmon apareció en la Televisora hace unos días... y nos dijo que con nuestro olvido desaparecimos un mundo... el mundo virtual, o algo así. También habló de la venganza, ¡y las tinieblas!. Si van a ir a ese mundo, tengan muy presente su mensaje... y vuelvan, vuelvan pronto para que no crezcan las tinieblas.  
  
-Wizardmon... - susurró Kari, parpadeando sin cesar - ¡Wizardmon! ¿Te das cuenta, Takeru?  
  
El cuestionado asintió, caminó a la puerta dimensional, y gritó:  
  
-Estaré de vuelta muy pronto y traeremos a Zetaro.  
  
Se internó, despareciendo. Los Ichijoujis hicieron lo mismo. Kari se dispuso a seguirlos, y antes de entrar...  
  
-¡Mamá! ¡Acuérdate de Gatomon! - exclamó Toshiro.  
  
Hikari vio a su blanca gata digital en su mente, gimió asustada y sorprendida; acto seguido siguió a los adultos.  
  
"Gatomon... mi ángel de luz" recordó.  
  
--  
  
-¡Se fueron! - chilló Kurumi, golpeando a las paredes - ¡Se van a morir, se van a morir como Zetaro!  
  
-Si Zet estuviera muerto lo hubieran sabido tus papás - calmó Toshiro, de forma fría - Date cuenta, están pasando puras cosas místicas.  
  
-Y las luces que desprendieron Satoru y Minawaga son las que dijo Wizardmon. ¡Lo tengo, Toshi! ¡El Aro!, ese anillo es la clave, si lo desciframos seguro podremos ayudar con mucho en estos instantes de incertidumbre.  
  
-Sí, es lo único que podemos hacer, Sei - opinó Toshiro - ¿Lo traes contigo?  
  
-¡NO!, es que... estaba muy adormilado cuando me levantaron y lo olvidé.  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
-¡Es que no entiendo! ¿Quién rayos es Wizardnom?  
  
-Wi-zard-mon, Kurumi, no Wizardnom  
  
-Es un... Monstruo digita. - dijo Taiki, mirando fijamente el suelo.  
  
Sei, Toshi y Kurumi miraron con mucha curiosidad al pequeño de 11.  
  
-¿Quééé? - dijo la Damita.  
  
-Es un Digimon. Osen dice que eso quiere decir: monstruo digital, aunque no está muy segura.  
  
-¿Osen? ¿Digimon?, ¡explícate! - ordenó Seiyuro.  
  
-Perdón, pero... los oí cuando hablaron de las tinieblas y de Wizardmon... entonces "tomé prestado" el aro y fui con Osen a...  
  
-¡TAIKI! - rugieron los mayores, muy enojados - ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?  
  
-Eso mismo me pregunté yo, ¿por qué no confiaron en mí?  
  
-Porque no queríamos poner a más personas en peligro, no se trata de un juego, ¿te enteras? - regañó su primo.  
  
-Ya lo sé.  
  
-Además, involucraste a O-chan y... ¿qué más pasó?  
  
-A eso iba, Sei - dijo Taiki, muy nostálgico - Sé que no es un juego, y estoy arrepentido porque, esta noche, casi morimos. Osen vio el aro y se puso a investigarlo, entonces yo le propuse ir a la Televisora para tratar de llamar a Wizardmon del mundo de los muertos...  
  
-¡Que idea más estúpida! - dijo Kurumi.  
  
-Es verdad - apoyó Sei.  
  
-¡Pero si fue tu idea, Seiyuro!, yo nada más te copié.  
  
-Er....  
  
-El caso es que Osen, Ben, Doguen y yo fuimos, y al llamar al fantasma aparecieron dos monstruos que querían el Aro mágico. ¡Fue horrible!, capturaron a Ben, luego a Osen, ¡casi nos quitan el anillo!... y entonces, investigamos cosas, y supimos sobre los digimons. Osen dice que son criaturas creadas a partir del lenguaje digital que se perdió en el 2027.  
  
-@_@ Y yo que creía estar bien informado... - opinó Sei, con un toque de ironía.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con el Aro?, ¿O-chan y los demás están bien?  
  
-Sí, estamos bien. Arukerimon y Mummymon se marcharon cuando vieron al tío Joe llegar. El Anillo lo dejé donde lo tenían, en su habitación.  
  
-Me duele la cabeza - dijo Kurumi, mientras acostaba a Satoru en la cama y le acariciaba la carita.  
  
-Lamento no haberlo dicho antes, pero no reaccionaba, aún sigo preocupado porque no me supieron decir donde estaba mi papá.  
  
-No hay problema, Taik - dijo Toshiro -, comprendemos tu posición. Ahora lo importante es ir por ese Aro mágico, o esos monstruos lo tomarán antes que nosotros.  
  
-Yo iré - dijo Sei - ustedes quédense. No tiene caso que todos vayan, podrían necesitarlos aquí, ¿ok?  
  
Kurumi y Taiki asintieron. Toshi dudó un poco, al final accedió.  
  
-No vayas a meterte en problemas. Mientras, intentaré comunicarme con algún adulto... quizá ellos sepan o entiendan lo que está aconteciendo.  
  
-Bien... suerte con eso - Sei se retiró corriendo, hubiera querido infringir la ley y robarle el auto a su padre, pero Tk se había llevado al mundo oscuro las llaves y tenía que conformarse con caminar - ¡Regreso pronto!  
  
-¡Te estaremos esperando! - se despidió Kurumi.  
  
Hubo un silencio mediano en el que los tres niños comenzaron a pensar por su lado; el ruido apareció gracias a los intestinos de Taiki.  
  
-Kurumi, ¿te parece si preparo algo de comer?  
  
-Como quieras.  
  
También se retiró, quedando los dos mayores con sus pequeños hermanos, que acababan de dormirse. La Ichijouji se puso a llorar levemente, Toshiro trató de animarla e hizo que la cabeza de su amiga chocara en su hombro.  
  
-Yo tengo la culpa - sinceró la anteojuda - Nunca debí pensar que Matsuo me quería... por eso pasó todo esto, seguro era un demonio y le hizo algo malo a Zet... debí hacerle caso a mi papá, pero no lo hice. Creí ser digna de que un chico de preparatoria me quisiera, me sentía importante, la verdad es que fui una boba.  
  
-Claro que no, Kurumi-chan... no eres una boba. Estabas cegada, fue un error, ¡y eso no tiene que ver con lo que está pasando!; Minomoto, o Matsuo, estaba siendo controlado por las tinieblas. Aunque... eso no le quita que haya sido un imbécil al tomarte como juego.  
  
-Debí darme cuenta de que no todos los chicos son igual de buenos que Sei, Kyo y tú.  
  
-Hablando de eso - animó, separándose de ella y viéndole de frente - Hay alguien que siempre está pensando en ti, alguien muy bueno que te quiere mucho y desea que le abras el corazón. Eres muy lista, pero en este tipo de cosas te muestras despistada. Aprende a ver a tu alrededor, porque te estás perdiendo de varias cosas - "En pocas palabras, Kurumi-chan, ¡Hazle caso a Kyo!" pensó el hijo de Kari.  
  
--  
  
Los Izumi madrugaron. Era muy temprano pero el deber los llamaba. Mimi tenía una cita esa mañana con el ginecólogo e Izzy se disponía a llevar a Osen a los estudios. Nadie hablaba. Las voces sólo eran usadas para frases clásicas del desayuno: ¿me pasas la sal?, ¿cómo amaneciste?.  
  
La noche anterior había sido muy dura para todos los miembros de la familia compuesta. Osen había tenido fiebre hasta las 5 de la mañana y Ben tenía un ligero catarro. Mimi no entendía, ¿qué hacían los niños a esa hora de la noche en la Televisora del Sr. Ishida?  
Por otra parte los adultos habían tenido visiones en sueños que no los dejaban en paz.   
  
Koushiro tecleaba en su computadora moderna y analizaba los datos que había escrito. Cada tanto tiempo los niños le oían decir: ¡no puede ser!, ¿apoco?, ¡suena incoherente!; pero no entendían qué diantres estaba haciendo, y no cuestionaban, porque Izumi era misterioso y enredoso.  
  
-Me veré con Sora en la plaza cercana al hospital, ella se irá antes porque le prometió a Kotty que lo llevaría a la tienda de mascotas, entonces va aprovechar que estará cerrada para que el niño no pida nada.  
  
-Si gustas te llevo a la plaza.  
  
-Ya mandé pedir un taxi, mi amor. Tú tienes que prepararte para llevar a Osen al Hospital dentro de un rato.  
  
-Pensé que la cita era el viernes, papá - dijo la niña pelirroja.  
  
-Hubo cambio de planes. Además, estuviste toda la noche enferma por andar haciendo travesuras y te tienen que revisar - su voz sonaba imperativa a más no poder.  
  
-Iré contigo, madre. - avisó Ben - Así que yo la cuidaré, Izzy.  
  
-Gracias Ben, me quitas un peso de encima - admitió el padrastro.  
  
  
Mimi salió del apartamento tiempo después, cargando con su barriga y Ben. Tomó un taxi para reunirse con su mejor amiga. En tanto, Izzy dejó de teclear.  
  
-Osen, nos iremos dentro de una hora ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-¿Tiene que ser hoy? ¡Es que tengo algo qué hacer!  
  
-La salud es lo primero, hijita - dijo el padre - No quiero que discutamos.  
  
Osen inclinó la cabeza muy contrariada, asintió con desgane. Su padre desvió la mirada y avisó:  
  
-Iré a tomar un baño, ve alistándote.   
  
La vástaga Izumi lo vio desaparecer de su vista y suspiró, no quería ir al doctor. Se vistió con prisa mientras maquinaba pensamientos.  
  
"No quiero ir al hospital, sería pérdida de tiempo" se dijo "Con todo lo que pasó ayer no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. ¿Qué son los Digimons? ¿Por qué desaparecieron?... por otra parte me siento mal por no informarle a May y los demás de nuestra odisea de ayer. Tengo que ir a decirle todo a ella y a Toshi, esto no debe ser un secreto".  
  
Terminó de abrocharse su vestido verde menta y sacó de su armario una computadora vieja y portátil "pineapple". Le picaba la curiosidad por seguir investigando sobre el Aro y el lenguaje digital, y no se quedaría con las ganas de hacerlo.  
Sentía hacer eso, pero desobedecería a su papá.  
  
Arrancó una hoja y escribió:  
  
**REGRESO EN UN MOMENTO, LO QUE TENGO QUÉ HACER ES DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE Y NO PUEDE ESPERAR. SE TRATA DE LOS DIGIMONS.  
  
ATTE. Osen Izumi**  
  
Después salió sigilosamente de su casa, adentrándose en el elevador que la llevaría a casa de los Ishida.  
  
--  
  
  
-¡Mayumi!  
  
-¿Qué sucede papá?  
  
-¡Un sacrilegio! - bromeó el progenitor, un poco desvelado - Tu madre olvidó comprar mayonesa.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Se acabó? - preguntó la rubia, entrando a la cocina.  
  
-Eso creo - Yamato buscaba por todos los estantes de la cocina - ¡Rayos!, tendré que ir a comprarla.  
  
-Podemos comer huevos con otra cosa, no a fuerzas tienen que tener mayonesa.  
  
-No saben igual de bien sin mayonesa - aseguró Matt, poniéndose una ligera chaqueta - En unos momentos vengo, iré a comprarla.  
  
-Como gustes, lo bueno de todo esto es que cocinas mejor que mamá.  
  
Yamato Ishida abandonó el recinto. A él le gustaban los huevos con mayonesa y no dejaría de engullirlos por falta de la misma. Mayumi suspiró resignada y se dispuso a esperar el regreso de su padre. Se sentía muy cansada y no sabía porqué, al menos estaba de vacaciones y podía flojear todo el día. Hoy su único pendiente era visitar a Zetaro y seguir las investigaciones con sus amigos sobre el mentado anillo que un fantasma les había entregado.   
  
Prendió la televisión, pero como casi siempre, no había nada bueno qué ver. Entonces se puso a rondar por toda la casa con los ojos entreabiertos.   
"Odio que me levanten temprano en vacaciones... odio que me levanten temprano en vacaciones..." se decía, recordando que su madre le había encargado que estuviera junto a su padre mientras ella y Kotaro salían al hospital para acompañar a tía Mimi por lo del bebé.  
  
Su cacofónico pensar se vio interrumpido por un toquido de puerta que conocía muy bien. Se apresuró a abrir, ¿qué hacía Osen tocando a tan temprana hora?  
  
-Buenos días, May... - Osen vio que su mejor amiga aún vestía la pijama de ositos que tía Kari le había regalado hacía dos cumpleaños.  
  
La rubia cayó en cuenta de que no se había vestido y se sonrojó levemente. La timidez se voló con rapidez y le permitió el pase a la pelirroja.  
  
-He venido a... contarte que lo sé todo.  
  
  
--  
  
Toshiro había intentado comunicarse con los amigos de su madre. En su casa el tío Tai no contestaba. Tampoco en el hogar de los Kido, Izumi e Ishida. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, ya no sabía a quien hablar.  
  
-¡A casa de Kyo!, el señor Motomiya es el mejor amigo de papá, seguro no se molestará si le llamas - dijo Kurumi.  
  
-Ya sé que no se enojará - replicó el canelo - ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?!  
  
--  
  
Davis estaba ocupado aquella mañana. Mientras su hijo y esposa dormían, se había dedicado a rayar su yeso para no olvidar. La noche anterior había soñado a V-mon y no quería que ese nombre tan simpático saliera de su mente. Así que alrededor de esa dura estructura color marfil que le protegía el hueso roto, escribía muchas palabras idénticas de color azul: V-mon, V-mon y V-mon.  
  
Contestó el teléfono móvil al primer **ring**.  
  
-¿Aló?  
  
-Ha-ha-habla Toshiro, Toshiro Sugiya-ma Ya-Yagami  
  
-Y por este lado habla tu tío Daisuke ¿Sucede algo, muchacho?  
  
-En realidad, suceden muchas cosas.  
  
Kyo se había despertado minutos antes, y cuando sonó el teléfono, había descolgado el aparato de su cuarto al mismo tiempo que su padre. La voz de Toshiro había sonado temerosa y él se había mantenido callado, no pudiendo colgar por lo que oía... estaba espiando.  
  
--  
  
-¡Ese Taik es muy ingenioso! - opinó May, cuando Osen hubo acabado de contarle su aventura del día anterior.  
  
-Pero sirvió de mucho todo lo vivido, así les podremos ayudar.  
  
-Yo no dije nada porque no quería involucrarlos, Osen.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
-¿Qué haremos ahora? Creo que lo mejor es informar a Toshi y Sei, ¿no?  
  
-Sí, además, les quiero pedir ese Aro.  
  
-¿Por el lenguaje que tiene plasmado?  
  
-Sí - respondió la niña de ojos negros - ¿No estás molesta?  
  
-¡Nah!, contigo no. Tal vez un poquito con Taiki, pero ya se me pasará. A decir verdad me siento más liberada, no me gusta guardar secretos tan drásticos - admitió May - Incluso, más que enojada, estoy preocupada por lo de ayer... te ves pálida.  
  
-Estoy bien.  
  
-Entonces... Vamos a casa de mi tío Takeru.  
  
-El problema es que nadie me abre, estuve tocando hace rato, ya que quería que Taiki se disculpara contigo; posiblemente están dormidos.  
  
-No te preocupes. Aquí tenemos una llave de emergencia, podemos entrar por la puerta interna que conecta nuestras casas.  
  
-Menos mal.  
  
Las dos lindas niñas tomaron la llave, y olvidando que Matt no tardaba en regresar con la mayonesa, se infiltraron al apartamento de los Takaishi.  
  
Adentro no había ni un ser vivo, en cambio, había mucho desorden. Lo primero que hicieron las chicas fue apoderarse del Aro de Gatomon, en segunda comenzaron a buscar indicios de vida.  
"Qué raro que Toshi no haya tendido su cama..." pensó Osen.  
"Seiyuro está mal influenciando a Toshiro, ahora ni siquiera tiende la cama" reflexionó May.  
Cuando entraron a la biblioteca, observaron los libros vacíos de Takeru en el suelo, y para sorpresa de las descendientes de Izumi e Ishida, esas hojas comenzaron a brillar.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¿Qué sucede?  
  
-No tengo la menor idea, May.  
  
-¡Yo sí! ¡El Aro!, ¡está brillando, Osen!  
  
-Qué raro... a lo mejor... quizá...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Quizás debo acercar el anillo al libro, parece que se llaman.  
  
Mayumi corrió hacia los libros, tomó uno al azar y lo acercó a donde su mejor amiga sostenía el aro. La luz creció y como haz terco se estrelló en las páginas. El papel perdía blancura, letras negras y japonesas aparecían en el escrito. ¡Las historias de Takeru estaba reviviendo gracias a la magia!, de eso no había duda.  
  
-¡Impresionante! - opinó Osen.  
  
Mayumi leyó las primeras líneas renacidas:  
  
-**... Y entonces, ese primero de agosto del 1999, fueron transportados siete niños, al maravilloso Mundo Digital...**  
  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo 10.  
--  
  
--*--*  
NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA: ¡Los misterios están saliendo al aire!... bueno, antes que nada, gracias por seguir leyendo, espero este capítulo les haya gustado y ojalá no se hayan enredado con tantos laberintos que hay en la trama. Como ya se imaginarán, las cosas se van a poner mucho mejor de aquí en adelante, ya que el misterio está siendo destapado.  
¿Por qué el brillo del Destino y los Milagros que habitan en Satoru y Min abrieron una puerta?, ¿lograrán rescatar a Zet?, ¿qué significan los dibujos del chico?, ¿por qué el Aro hizo aparecer las letras de los cuentos de TK? Hay mucho por saber, así que sigan leyendo.  
Honestamente creo que a esta parte le faltó algo, quizás la corté muy rápidamente, aún así espero haya cumplido las expectativas formuladas... ¡Ah!, y también quise poner detalles cómicos, como la obsesión de Matt por los huevos con mayonesa (jeje, es que el otro día vi el capítulo de 01 donde hablan de sus gustos en comidas).  
  
A las personas que me preguntaron sobre porqué Zetaro fue el elegido para ser el portador de la semilla, quiero contestar que se sabrá más adelante, pero como adelanto diré que tiene que ver con la gran imaginación que éste posee para dibujar (en realidad es habilidad, pero su imaginación también cuenta).  
  
Y recuerden: Memorias borradas está dedicado con mucho cariño a todas las personas que leyeron Fusión Prohibida.  
  
¡Hasta pronto!  
  
El próximo capítulo de Mb será: **Todo esto, una mañana, en el mismo hospital**... no se lo pierdan n_n  
*--*--  
  
Nota extra: disculpen los posibles errores que pueda tener el texto. 


	11. Capítulo 11 Todo esto, una mañana, en es...

*--*--

_NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA: (21 de agosto del 2002). Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, es un honor tenerlos de vuelta. Como ya se dieron cuenta, esto lo escribí en agosto, y hasta hoy me puse a corregirlo un poco (aunque tal vez quedaron errores por ahí). A lo mejor en este capítulo hay algunas coincidencias clásicas pero necesarias._

_Bueno, pues... este capítulo está algo largo pero tiene mucha acción, espero no se vayan a enredar por todas las cosas que pasan, ya que son más o menos al mismo tiempo pero con diferentes escenas... ojalá les guste, las situaciones se están complicando y el misterio se está revelando, ¡estoy segura de que los elegidos muy pronto recordarán!..._

_Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura._

--*--*

**MEMORIAS ****borradas**

Por _CieloCriss_

**Capítulo 11 **Todo esto, una mañana, en este Hospital****

Doguen Kido, con sus 12 años cumplidos y su sonrisa temerosa, se introdujo en la pulcra y silenciosa habitación. Ahí dentro todo era temblorosos suspiros y lamentaciones mentales, no había gritos ni histerias, sólo una tranquilidad eterna que resultaba más desgarradora que cualquier cosa.

El niño hizo desaparecer cualquier gesto de alegría, quería verse triste para apoyar a su mejor amiga. Él sabía que Yuri Hida estaba ahí, posiblemente  viendo a su madre-vegetal a través del cristal, o tal vez se hallaba dormida, teniendo una de esas atemorizantes pesadillas.

Entró teniendo mucho cuidado, pero Yuriko instantáneamente abrió los ojos y se levantó del sillón donde yacía en el cuarto de Hospital.

-Yuri... B-Buenos días.

-Bueno días, Doguen-kun – dijo cariñosamente, formando con sus labios una expresión de alivio. 

El nuevo dueño de la Sinceridad se sorprendió un poco al ver a su amiga, estaba muy pálida, con los ojos cansados e irritados, llenos de ojeras grises. Incluso, notó que estaba algo delgada, pero lo que lo azoró todavía más, fue ver que su amiga traía el cabello corto, hasta los hombros.

        -¡Por Dios, es muy temprano! – opinó la hija de Cody - ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano, Doguen?, ¡no son ni las ocho de la mañana!

-Oh, por varias cosas – sinceró el anteojudo, mientras se acercaba al sillón de su amiga para sentarse –. Primero que nada no pude dormir en toda la noche... así que si no pude cerrar los ojos en lo oscuro, menos lo haré en el sol – dijo con una extraña calma, impropia del paranoico vástago de Jyou –. Además, papá me dijo que podía visitarte, y que era más sencillo que me dejaran pasar viniendo más temprano.

-Qué lindo tu papá, gracias a él tengo compañía.

-Papá está orgulloso de mi última hazaña, eso creo.

-¿Tu última hazaña? – preguntó Yuri, tratando de olvidar que estaba en el Hospital cuidando de su mamá - ¿Qué hiciste?

Pero Doguen no contestó inmediatamente, se quedó mirando con horror a la mujer que estaba alfrente suyo... Se lamentó estar contando disparates, Yuriko estaba sufriendo mucho y él era un egoísta al sacar a relucir su aventura de la noche anterior.

-¡Perdón! – dijo rápidamente, con expresión de pánico, como si hubiese dicho la peor imprudencia de su vida – No debo estar contándote estas cosas... en verdad lo siento... ¿cómo está tu mamá?; ¡no te preocupes!, luego se pondrá muy bien.

Yuri volvió a apaciguar su curiosidad y entristeció todo su cuerpo, odiaba que le recordaran que en su realidad todo se estaba haciendo trizas. Caminó mecánicamente hacia el cristal y se apoyó en él, pegó su vista y observó por un largo minuto el cuerpo de Hiromi... tantos aparatos colgaban de ella, tantas agujas, y para el colmo, el sonido del maldito aparato que medía el pulso cardiaco, ¡era patético!, o por lo menos, demasiado doloroso.

-No quiero pensar en eso, Doguen – admitió mientras su voz se quebraba al ritmo de las sílabas –. En estos casos, es mejor no pensar en nada, porque las demás opciones son totalmente antagónicas – se talló la cara, Doguen se sintió como un imbécil, trató de arreglar la situación, pero las palabras no salieron a tiempo y Yuri continuó –. Si creo que mamá se pondrá bien, terminaría ilusionándome y me haría creer que existen los milagros, pero, ¿y si muere?, ¡nunca me lo perdonaría!, todo el tiempo me habría creado falsas esperanzas y terminaría muy deprimida y decepcionada de la fe, de Dios, y de  todos... en cambio, si creyera en lo contrario, es decir, en su muerte, jamás me perdonaría si sanara /aunque me pondría muy feliz/ por no haber creído en el poder de mi madre y de Dios para que se curara...  yo no quiero quedar traumatizada por alguna de las dos cosas, no lo soportaría.

-Comprendo...

-Tal vez... pero realmente carece de importancia si me comprendes – ella regresó hacia su amigo y le tomó la mano, Doguen se sonrojó un poco, Yuri palideció más - ... de todas formas, gracias por estar aquí.

-Todos estamos muy al pendiente de ti, te queremos mucho... si los chicos no han venido es porque no tienen la suerte de su lado, papá no quería dejarme entrar, pero cambió de parecer.

-¿Has visto a mi papá, Doguen?

-El señor Hida está en la Cafetería, me lo encontré cuando llegué... ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?, estás muy pálida.

-Sí, es lo mejor, tengo que alejarme un rato de aquí. A mamá no le gustaría saber que me estoy mal pasando.

Los niños evacuaron del sitio, cruzaron el orifico donde estaba la puerta; se sintieron, de cierto modo, aliviados. Yuri tenía una actitud fría, se sentía contrariada por agradecer y lamentar la compañía de su amigo al mismo tiempo, no quería causar lástima, pero mucho menos deseaba seguir sola. Lo mejor era desviar su atención de todos esos pensamientos perturbadores. 

-¿Y tu hazaña?, cuéntame por favor, me intriga – mintió, soltando una sonrisa forzada que Doguen jamás interpretaría como una súplica.

-Ahh, eso... pues, no es algo de lo que estaba muy orgulloso, hice una travesura que salió mal.

-¿Una travesura?

-Más bien una locura, Yuri.

-No te imagino haciendo locuras, alguien debió obligarte ha hacer lo que sea que hiciste. Posiblemente Sei te retó, o le seguiste la corriente a Kyo o Taik.

-Bueno, tienes razón, me conoces muy bien – dijo Doguen, mientras veía con curiosidad a todos los enfermeros, pacientes y demás personas –. Taiki, Osen y Ben me acompañaron. Fuimos a la televisora del abuelo Ishida a llamar a un fantasma... yo iba a invocarlo, papá me había hablado de unas cintas para ahuyentar espectros, pero las usamos para fines contrarios... había un misterio, y Taik estaba terco en resolverlo. Cuando estábamos en el "rito" sucedió algo inesperado, dos monstruos nos atacaron y tuvimos que ingeniárnoslas para sobrevivir; al final mi papá nos rescató y para sorpresa nuestra no nos regañó. Fue en la noche cuando me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí, porque intenté cuidar a los menores, él dijo que cuidar no es igual que proteger, pero que se asemejan, y que hice muy bien en ayudar a mis amigos y no dejarlos solos... no entendí su reacción, aunque me puse contento, y aproveché su buen humor para que me trajera a visitarte.

-Ahh... eso.

Yuriko frunció el rostro de manera instantánea, tragándose con escepticismo todas aquellas palabras, ¿cómo se atrevía  Doguen a inventar todas esas patrañas?, no le gustaba que el miope se viera tan complacido, como si el peligro fuese un juego, ¡por supuesto que él no sabía lo que era el dolor, la desesperación y la angustia!; estuvo a punto de refunfuñar o vituperar, pero se censuró, simplemente no debía darle importancia a esas mentiras que había diseñado su amigo con fines raros.

Entraron al restaurante del Hospital, los niños vieron a Iori Hida permanecer sentado en una mesa próxima. Lucía desvelado y leía sin ánimo el periódico mientras bebía café. Su rostro expresaba serenidad, calma, cansancio... quizás también dolor, pero nadie lo distinguía debido a que era un ser humano muy complejo.

Doguen alzó la mano y Cody vio a los pequeños, les hizo una seña para que se le acercaran.

--

En la sección de **Urgencias** del mismo sanatorio estaba internada Akane Fujiyama, la madre de Taiki Yagami. Ella tenía una expresión extraña, y leves quejidos salían de su boca por las quemaduras que tenía. Desde que Taichi había desparecido de su vista se dedicaba a imaginar... imaginaba la impresión que le causaría a ese hombre el conocer  a Hidemi, pensaba y analizaba en la reacción del mismo y aseguraba que Yagami creería en una posibilidad, en la posibilidad de que esa pequeña fuera su hija. Se sentía satisfecha de haberle causado esa duda y tormento, no era que quisiera que su antiguo fugaz amante sufriera, lo único que la "Esmeralda" buscaba, era un ángel que apareciera de donde sea y resolviera todos sus problemas.

Después de un tiempo, a lo mínimo media hora, Taichi regresó junto con su hija, la pequeña Hidemi Fujiyama. El dueño del valor se quedó estático en la entrada de la puerta y dijo, con voz muy firme:

-Aquí esta tu madre, Hidemi – La niña entró apoyándose de las muletas, no era nada torpe, estaba impuesta a ellas - ¿Ves que está muy bien?, sólo tiene ligeras quemaduras, pero la darán de alta muy pronto.

Hidemi asintió agradecida y se acercó a Akane, quien no le había dirigido siquiera una mirada, toda la atención de la madre estaba estancada en Yagami, y sus oscuros ojos expresaban: ¿Ves? ¡Por eso no podía quedarme con Taiki! De algún modo no sólo quería decir eso, porque Taichi seguía sintiendo malicia en ella.

La niña hizo desaparecer su mirada dulce y de preocupación. Ahora se mostraba lejana y aburrida, hasta un poco molesta.

         -Heme aquí, madre – escuchó que le dijo a Akane, Taichi se asombró por la formalidad –. Me da gusto que se encuentre bien...

Akane entonces miró a la pequeña, y en vez de saludarla, le entregó un papel.

         -Saldré de aquí muy pronto, pero no podré hacer los encargos del día de hoy, de eso te vas a encargar tú.

         -¿Y no estaré aquí, contigo?

         -No hace falta.

         -Ah...

Taichi no podía creer lo que oía y veía,  un enojo sobrenatural lo acogió al ver tanta frialdad y abuso por parte de la madre hacia la chica. ¿Qué quería mostrarle Akane?, a lo mejor buscaba decirle a Tai que si ella se hubiera quedado con Taik esa fuera la vida del niño... pero Hidemi, ¡Hidemi era hermana de su hijo!, ¡Hidemi podía ser su hija!... y aunque no lo fuera, ¿cómo la trataba tan mal?, ¿de qué estaba enferma la niña?

Apenas pudo contenerse, sabía muy bien que en esos momentos él no era nadie para opinar, la pequeña ignoraba los posibles vínculos que podía tener con él; para ella ese señor nada más era un "amigo" de su madre.

         -Será mejor que te vayas, tengo qué hablar con el Señor Yagami, Hidemi.

La niña asintió y con una dignidad increíble, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir. Taichi la vio pasar y el corazón le bombeó más sangre, inesperadamente le sujetó el brazo, y le dijo con dulzura:

         -Espera pequeña... fue-fue un placer conocerte.

Hidemi volvió a su estado dulce y le sonrió.

         -Gracias por traerme.

Entonces salió del cuarto, pero para Taichi no fue suficiente despedida, dejó a Akane con la palabra en la boca y siguió a la niña.

         -¡Hidemi!... – la llamó, acercándose a la mujercita - ¿Qué cosas tienes que comprar?, no me parece bien que estando enferma tengas qué hacer esos encargos, si gustas yo te ayudo...

"¿Por qué es tan amable?" pensó Hidemi, entristeciendo la mirada "¿Por qué no es como los demás amigos de mi madre?, ¿acaso no es su amante?... ¿qué puedo creer de él?, ¿por qué me mira así?, ¡me siento rara!"

         -No hace falta, ya estoy impuesta; además, no estoy enferma – replicó, de forma impávida - ¿Por qué se preocupa por mí?, no hace falta, señor Yagami.

Taichi no podía permitir visualizar algo que él consideraba abuso, se acercó aún más, inclinándose ante Hidemi. Le miró de forma tan cándida que la chiquilla se sonrojó, esa niña provocaba que Tai se sintiera más completo.

         -Como gustes... – dijo Taichi, sonriendo – y, por cierto, tu vestido es muy bonito.

         -Está viejo, pero es mi favorito – aclaró Hidemi –. Mi abuelita me lo regaló hace mucho, ¿verdad que tiene un diseño muy lindo?, ¡es de Sora Takenouchi!

         -Sí, ya lo sé. Sora es mi mejor amiga, ¿lo sabías?... me encantaría llevarte a conocerla, te elegiría el mejor vestido... ¿vendrías?

         -¿Habla usted en serio? – inquirió asombrada – Soy admiradora de Sora Takenouchi, me encanta el diseño de modas.

Taichi por primera vez hablaba con el espíritu vivo de Hidemi, la niña se había entusiasmado mucho y por fin se notaba que muy al fondo se hallaba una chica con la misma vitalidad de Taiki. Sacó una foto de su cartera y se la mostró, había en ella tres niños.

         -Este soy yo, de niño – aclaró, apuntando a un niño con googles y pelo loco –; este rubio es Yamato Ishida, mi mejor amigo – siguió, y entonces tocó una parte de la fotografía, una niña colorina estaba ahí – y finalmente, ella es Sora Takenouchi, mi otra mejor amiga.

         -¡Vaya!, qué suerte tiene usted.

         -Ya lo creo... entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo para visitar a Sora?

         -¿Por qué se toma tantas atenciones para conmigo?

         -Bueno... por varias razones que te diré después, ¿confías en mí?

         -Sí – respondió Hidemi, con una sonrisa amplia –. Es usted muy bueno, y me sentiré feliz de salir de casa para ver a una de las personas que más admiro.

Hidemi retomó su marcha y Taichi suspiró aliviado. Él regresó adonde estaba Akane, pero la niña pensó: "No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué busca mi simpatía?". El compañero de Agumon entró al cuarto de la clínica, y Hidemi retrocedió por instinto natural hasta regresar a la habitación... algo la guiaba, posiblemente ese algo era la curiosidad, quería saber quien era en verdad Taichi Yagami.

Tai no cerró la puerta por completo, miró a Akane y se acercó a ella. La mujer emitió una sonrisa irónica y habló antes de que él llegara hasta la cama.

         -Se iba a llamar Sora – admitió, con cierto toque malvado - , ¿no cree que es un lindo nombre?... 

         -¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso?... y, por favor, no me hables de **usted**, estamos unidos por Taik y no caben aquí las formalidades.

         -Siempre hablas de Sora – dijo Akane –. Cuando te conocí, llorabas por ella, así se llama la mujer que amas.

         -¿Estás queriendo decir que le ibas a poner Sora a Hidemi porque así se llama el amor de mi vida?, ¿entonces estás admitiendo que la niña es gemela de Taiki?, ¿eso es lo que quieres que crea? ¿O eso es lo que ES? – cuestionó Tai, muy alterado – Quiero claridad, y quiero que hables YA... quizá lo que buscas es justificarte, o tal vez no, ¡habla!

         -Mis padres se enteraron del embarazo; yo vivo en un pueblo lejano y me fui de casa muy joven con la esperanza de ser artista... era muy ingenua... cuando me embaracé no supe ocultarlo y mi madre me restregó en la cara que había fallado y que mi hijo se moriría de hambre. Ellos me pidieron al niño y no me pude negar, el bebé estorbaba... yo no iba a dejar que un desliz acabara con mi carrera...

         -... ¿le llamas carrera a lo que haces?

         -Cuando nació, sucedió una desgracia, y tuvo un accidente que la paralizó...

         -¡¿Cómo es posible?!

         -¡Oh, yo no sé!, sólo sabía que sus piernas nunca volverían a estar bien... mis padres aún así pidieron la custodia, la han criado, cuidado, curado y operado por mí, pero ahora  los dos están muertos y  Hidemi está conmigo junto con sus secuelas... ella también me odia, como dices que me odia el niño.

         -Se llama Taiki.

         -Sí, Taiki... el caso es que ambos me odian y no me perdonarán nunca.

         -Puedes cambiar de vida, hazlo por ellos, yo puedo ayudarte – aconsejó Tai, tomándole la mano, Hidemi espiaba horrorizada.

         -Y tú, ¿me perdonarías? – preguntó con sonrisa mordaz, era un gesto demasiado amargo, como si las palabras le supieran a limón - ¿Me perdonarías si Hidemi fuera hija tuya y te lo hubiera ocultado? ¿Me perdonarías por haberte dado al niño sin pedir tu opinión?... ¿perdonarías que me enamorara de ti?

         -Tú jamás estuviste enamorada de mí, no blasfemes.

         -¿Y qué sabes de los sentimientos de una mujer como yo?... eras el cielo y yo el infierno... te amé, aunque no lo aceptes.

         -¡Sólo estuvimos una noche juntos!

         -Y eso me bastó... pensabas en otra, pero estabas conmigo, eso fue suficiente, ¿cómo crees que supe que el niño era tu hijo?

         -¿Cuántos años tiene Hidemi?, ¿por qué no le permites decir su edad? Quiero saber si es mi hija, ¿entiendes?, ¡mi hija!, si es así te juro que te la arrebataré de cualquier manera, no eres un ejemplo para ella, tienes qué cambiar.

         -¿Y si no es tu hija? – bromeó ella, jugando con los sentimientos de Taichi.

         -Es la hermana de Taiki – aclaró Tai –, y ya le tengo mucho cariño como para dejarla así de solita.

Yagami no podía más, comenzó a caminar aprisa por toda la habitación, era demasiado lo que traía dentro, estaba aturdido y cansado, ¡odiaba que jugaran con su sentir!, eso justamente estaba pasando, ¿qué pretendía esa mujer?, ¿volverlo loco?, ¡Bah!, no  la necesitaba, le haría la prueba de ADN a la pequeña y se dejaría de sufrimientos.

Hidemi se dio cuenta de que Taichi no tardaba en irse, por otra parte había escuchado todo y lo único que quería era escabullirse entre la gente de la calle y no volver a ver a nadie en todo el día. Su respiración era agitada, pesada y casi forzada... sospechaba que su vida cambiaría de rumbo, aunque no sabía si para bien o mal. El simple hecho de saber que podía tener padre le provocaba palidez y no sabía qué pensar.

Se retiró con torpeza, antes de que los adultos se dieran cuenta.

--

Kotaro Ishida miraba atentamente el escaparate de animales que había en la tienda de Mascotas, estaba azorado y con sus manitas se dedicaba a contar todos los periquitos que estaban en la jaula, se notaba que ansiaba tener una mascota.

         -Mira mami, hay 21 pajaritos ahí.

         -Sí, justo esos, ¿te gustan los periquitos, hijito?

         -Me gustan más los lobos, pero papá dijo que nunca permitirías que compráramos uno. A papá le gustan los perritos grandes, ¿te lo ha dicho? ¿No sería bonito tener una mascota?

Sora sonrió "Gracias a Dios que la tienda de mascotas está cerrada".

         -Podríamos tener una mascota, ciertamente. Pero sólo si es algo pequeño y fácil de cuidar... las aves son bonitas, ¿no habrá una rosa por ahí, Kotty?

         -¡El rosa es de niña!, prefiero que sea azul – protestó Kotaro Ishida, cruzando los brazos.

         -Lo veremos luego Kotty, parece que tía Mimi ya viene.

         -También viene Ben – agregó el pelirrojín – qué bueno, vamos a jugar juntos mientras ustedes van con la doctora de los bebés.

         -Buena idea, hijo.

Mimi y sus hijos (el nacido y el neonato) se acercaron. Ben Tachikawa estaba colorado y traía los ojos vidriosos, "Es que estuvo con fiebre", le dijo Mimi a Sora cuando ésta preguntó por Ben después de los saludos.

El grupo se trasladó al famoso y ya muy nombrado Hospital de Odaiba, donde trabajaba Jou. 

         -Pensaba dejar a Kotaro en la guardería, pero viniendo Ben me quedo más tranquila – expresó Sora.

         -Sí, no te preocupes, mi Benji cuidará al tierno Kotty... así como espero que cuide a Tonny cuando nazca.

         -¿Tonny?, Mimi, ¿cómo le vas a poner al pequeño?, te la pasas cambiándole el nombre – opinó Sora, media extrañada – eso le debe poner los pelos de punta a Izzy.

         -Ni que lo digas Sora, se pone furioso, ¡Ah, se ve muy lindo enojado!... a veces las esposas tendemos a ser traviesas.

La amiga del Amor le sonrió a la de la Pureza, le encantaba que Mimi siguiera siendo la misma: una mujer dulce, traviesa y sensitiva.

         -¿Se molestó mucho por no venir?

         -No, aceptó que es un maniático. Le dije que mareaba a la pobre ginecóloga con sus cuestiones; normalmente hubiera replicado, pero decidió mejor traer a Osen a sus estudios, ya que también estuvo enfermita y está preocupado... además, ayer en la noche, pues... lo perturbó un sueño.

Sora paró en seco y volteó hacia la Sra. Izumi.

         -¿Un sueño?

         -Sí... – replicó con melancolía – fue muy raro, había polvos de colores, yo también soñé con alguien.

La esposa de Matt relacionó eso con su caso y el de Yamato, se perturbó, pero no replicó, no tenía fuerzas... sólo quería recordar.

         -¡Hey!, apúrense – pidió Ben, algo exasperado al ver que Kotty saltaba alrededor de él –, o vas a perder la cita, madre.

"Genial..." pensó, con sarcasmo, el principito "Yo quería entrar con mamá y la tía Sora, y por culpa de Kotaro no podré... tendré qué **cuidarlo**... ¡Y con lo desentendido que es!... pobre infante inadaptado, va por el camino de la insectitud".

         -¿En qué piensas, Ben?

         -En nada referente a ti, Kotaro. Apúrate, ya nos quedamos atrás – ordenó el niño de 11 años, al ver que las adultas habían llegado a los jardines del hospital.

--

Mientras Sora y Mimi tenían la cita, Ben y Kotty se fueron a la Cafetería, que era el único lugar donde podían permanecer –Como decía Joe, "El hospital no es un sitio para niños" -, Ben opinaba que eso era algo parecido al racismo y que era un abuso que los marginaran de esa manera.

         -Algún día se hará justicia, Kotaro – rugió el principito. 

         -Sí, se hará justicia cuando crezcas y te dejen entrar... Mami dice que los pequeños podemos enfermar más fácilmente porque tenemos menos defensas, por eso no nos dejan pasar a otras secciones.

         -Esas son falacias, Kotaro.

         -¿Y si vamos a la tienda de mascotas?

         -Está cerrada, además, debe ser un lugar algo apestoso. Si de mascotas se trata prefiero una planta, de esas carnívoras, ¿cómo la ves?

         -¡Fascinante, Ben! – sinceró Kotaro con expresión divertida – Casi tan fascinante como Wizarddddddd.... – y se tapó la boca, un nene tan chico no es bueno para guardar secretos.

         -Wizardmon, querrás decir – corrigió Ben, con una sonrisa nerviosa, recordando su odisea nocturna.

         -¿Cómo lo sabes, Ben?

         -Yo lo sé todo Kotty, se trata de tener sabiduría e inteligencia... – mintió el hijo de Michael y Mimi, fingiendo risa y haciendo pose de héroe.

         -¡Mira Ben, allá está tío Cody!, ¡y también Yuri y Doguen!

         -¡Shhhh!, no seas gritón, aquí se tiene respeto por el silencio ¿Ok?, además, ya los había visto, no estoy ciego – Ben y Kotaro se acercaron, entonces el de ojos miel le secreteó al moreno –. Cuidado con hacer sentir mal a Yuri, ¿eh?, recuerda que ella está muy triste por la enfermedad de su mamá, no salgas con imprudencias.

         -¡Yo soy muy prudente! – aseguró Kotty, poniéndose seriecito.

--

Mimi se recostó en la camilla y desnudó su vientre agigantado. Sora se quedó a su lado y sonrió al ver el cuadro tan maravilloso que era la maternidad... recordaba cuando había nacido May, y luego Kotty,y deseó, después de mucho tiempo, tener otro bebé... sería hermoso, aunque quizás no tan apropiado. 

         -Nunca pensé en llegar a tener un hijo de Izzy – dijo - ¿Me saldrá genio, como lo es Osen? ¿O será como Benji?, ¡es muy emocionante, Sora!, quiero que todo salga bien, quiero hacer feliz a mi familia... nunca pensé en pisar estos terrenos, jamás creí llegar a ser la Señora Izumi.

         -Debiste ver siempre esa posibilidad, Mimi... Koushiro y tú siempre se han querido...

         -Pero las cosas no se dieron en la juventud, no me conformaba con lo que él me daba porque quería que fuera como yo... ahora eso ya no importa, me gusta como es y lo que hace por complacerme, debí madurar antes, pero las cosas pasan por algo, ¿verdad?

Sora asintió y recordó que ella también había tenido épocas difíciles.

         -Maduraste justo a tiempo, y sigues con esa sonrisa que irradia pureza... te tengo muy presente a ti, de pequeña, renegando por las luchas a las que nos teníamos qué afrontar, ¡odiabas la guerra y te negaste a combatirla!, siempre admiré esa determinación tuya.

         -¡Bah!, era una niña llorona, sólo eso – replicó Mimi -... oye Sora, ¿a cuáles luchas nos afrontamos?

         -Pues, ahora que lo dices...

Una enfermera entró al consultorio, le sonrió a las señoras y las saludó:

         -Mucho gusto de verlas de nuevo, Señora Izumi y Señora Ishida, ¿les dio mis saludos la vez pasada el Dr. Kido?

         -Claro que sí, Jou nunca olvida los saludos, enfermera Tendo – dijo Sora, sonriendo amistosamente. Conocía a la enfermera desde años atrás.

         -En un momento viene la doctora Aino, le pondré un anestésico – agregó, dirigiéndose a Mimi.

         -¿Anestésico?, no creo que sea necesario, nada más vengo a revisión; para el megasonido no se ocupa ningún anestésico – aclaró Tachikawa (apellido de soltera).

         -Oh, es que es un nuevo estudio – dijo la enfermera.

         -Bueno, como la doctora diga, enfermera Tendo – terminó por decir Mimi, muy extrañada.

Ninguna de las dos amigas había dormido bien, pero eso no justificaba que de repente todo se viera gris, lleno de niebla. "¿Qué sucede?... este rocío que entra a mis poros no es normal" reflexionó Sora, mirando hacia donde la enfermera preparaba la inyección. Ella sentía un malestar muy similar a cuando se encontraba en el auto de Yamato y eran perseguidos por un demente, tenía un pánico horrible. 

Los datos malignos avanzaron y rondaron por toda la habitación, las antiguas elegidas no los veían por lo nublado del ambiente. Poco a poco la enfermera Tendo los fue respirando, una sonrisa diabólica la acogió, e inesperadamente cambió el líquido que aplicaría por un veneno mortífero.

La niebla desapareció, de modo que Sora y Mimi creyeron que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. La castaña volvió a prodigarle cariños a su bebito  y Sora volvió a sonreír, solidarizando con ella.

La enfermera perdió voluntad propia,  y ya poseía, se acercó a las mujeres, traía bien en alto la jeringa, que tenía dentro un líquido morado, muy anormal.

Mimi soltó un respingo y refunfuñó.

         -Ay, no es justo que me picoteen antes de tiempo – renegó.

Tendo no respondió, se acercó con rostro de psicópata. Sora lo notó y por instinto miró hacia donde la enfermera había preparado la inyección, se acercó al ver una botella de proporciones gigantes con un dibujo de una calavera. Era veneno. 

         -¡¡ M I M I !! – gritó desperada, mientras se lanzaba hacia la enfermera, que ya había insertado la aguja en la rosada piel - ¡Mimi, no dejes que te inyecte!

Pero Mimi no captó a tiempo y el líquido comenzó a entrarle por vía sanguínea. Sora le arrebató la jeringa a la enfermera y vació el resto del contenido al piso, corrió hacia Mimi y trató de llamarla.

         -¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!, ¡Oh, Dios ¿Qué te han hecho, amiga mía?! – miró enfurecida hacia atrás, la enfermera reía como maniática y levantaba un bisturí salido de la nada.

         -¡Sora Takenouchi!, ¿has visto cómo he matado a Mimi Tachikawa?, voy a hacer triunfar el mal... y te mataré, justo como a tu cariñosa pájara rosada.

La colorina sintió que perdía fuerzas y se le bajaba la sangre de la cabeza. Aterrorizada miró cómo Tendo se le encimaba con intenciones de matarla. ¡Y Mimi! ¡No podía huir!, no la abandonaría, su amiga aún estaba viva, no le habían metido todo el líquido mortal.

Se dio cuenta que la enfermera no estaba bien de sus facultades mentales, lo que le sucedía se parecía mucho a los ataques anteriores y supuso, de inmediato, que algo místico y surrealista pasaba. Tomó la camilla de su amiga y avanzó dispuesta a huir, era una suerte que la cama tuviera ruedas. Con gran ingenio derrumbó a Tendo y salió hecha un rayo, pero la enfermera, inmune a su golpe, la siguió como centella. 

Sora se sentía sola, y la congoja la estaba llenando de desesperanza. Corría por los pasillos cargando con la desmayada Mimi y no sabía a quien acudir. La enfermera los seguía de cerca e iba atacando al "público" que asustado presenciaba la escena, la pobre poseída gritaba : ¡Morirás, Sora Takenouchi, morirás junto con la pureza de Mimi Tachikawa! 

         -¡Auxilio! – chilló Sora, desesperada - ¡Alguien ayude a mi amiga! – pedía sin obtener respuesta, sabía que no sólo la vida de Mimi corría peligro, sino la del bebé.

"¡Dios mío!, ¿qué diablos sucede?" se dijo contrariada, sintiendo el constante acoso.

Jyou Kido salió de su consultorio, él se especializaba en Pediatría avanzada, también tenía otro doctorado, pero no lo recordaba (porque era sobre Digimons, había olvidado que había estudiado para curar a los mismos). A lo lejos vio a Sora huir con una camilla, en esa camilla estaba... ¡un momento!, era Mimi, ¡su amiga Mimi!. Tras ellas venía su compañera de trabajo, la enfermera Tendo, quien parecía perseguirlas con ansias de atacarlas.

Se talló los ojos algo sorprendido y corrió hacia ellas.

         -¿Qué sucede aquí?

         -¡Superior Jyou! – gritó Sora, como si fuera una chiquilla - ¡Gracias a Dios que ha venido!, ¡esta mujer está poseída y quiere matarnos!... 

         -¡No puede ser! – aseguró el de ojos negros con gafas.

         -¡No te quedes parado!, ¡HUYE! – advirtió Sora.

Pero el médico no reaccionaba. Sora, al pasar junto a él, lo arrastró con ella, y ambos corrieron, huyendo de Tendo.

         -Debe haber un error...

         -¡Mimi está muy mal! ¡Le inyectó veneno!

         -Pero ¿Por qué querría ella hacerle daño a Mimi?

         -¡Es que está poseída!

Joe se soltó y esperó a que Tendo lo alcanzara, Sora gimió asustada y se detuvo, Kido no sabía lo que hacía.

         -¿Qué significa esto, Tendo-san? – cuestionó con rudeza, no sintiendo temor de la cara enfermiza de su compañera de trabajo.

Midori Tendo sonrió y saliva salió de su boca, como si Joe fuera un panecillo de fresa, intentó penetrar el corazón del doctor, pero este esquivó el ataque.

         -¡Jyou Kido!, a ti también voy a matarte, voy a matar a todos los elegidos que estén aquí hoy, ja-ja-ja-ja.

         -¡Está loca!

         -¡Huye, Joe! – rogó Sora, mientras Kido se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a correr, angustiadísimo.

         -¡Si tu foca sincera no fue un obstáculo, tú menos! – gritó la desquiciada Midori Tendo, corriendo tras ellos.

         -Escucha Sora, te irás por el lado izquierdo, yo trataré de llamar su atención y te encargarás de poner a salvo a Mimi, ¿has entendido?

         -¡No puedo dejarte solo!

         -Estaré bien, lo importante es atenderla a ella y al bebé antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ¡confío en ti!  - gritó al alejarse de ellas, Midori lo siguió a él, y Sora logró escaparse momentáneamente.

La poseía dejó de correr, giró varios grados, y sonrió: "Allá va carne más fresca y abundante" se dijo, cambiando de rumbo volviendo a seguir a Sora y Mimi con una velocidad anormal.

Pasó tiempo antes de que Jyou se diera cuenta de que ya no lo seguían.

         -¡No puede ser! – musitó consternado - ¡La he perdido de vista!, tengo que regresar, sus vidas peligran.

--

Sora no dejó de correr, a pesar de que su amigo de la sinceridad le había prometido que él llamaría la atención de la poseía, sentía que la seguían, o que una sombra se acercaba a la suya para tenderle una trampa. Se había creado un desastre en todo el lugar, muchas personas huían gritando que había una asesina en el sitio. 

La antigua elegida tomó un elevador y bajó al último piso, no sabía cómo ayudar a Mimi habiendo tanto escándalo en el lugar,  buscaba desesperadamente a un doctor "Quizás estén desayunando, es posible que alguien me ayude ahí". Se dirigió a la cafetería, y al momento de entrar la puerta automática se abrió inmediatamente permitiéndole el pase. Tumbó algunas mesas y gritó con voz segura: 

         -¡Un doctor, por favor! ¡Mi amiga necesita a un médico!

Iroi Hida alzó la cabeza y vio a Takenouchi desesperada.

         -¡Sora! – exclamó asustado - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Los niños, que acompañaban al compañero de Armadillomon, se pusieron de pie al instante y gimieron temerosos.

         -¡¿Qué le pasa a mi  Mamá!? – gritó Benjamín, abriéndose paso entre las mesas y las personas - ¿Está inconsciente?, dime, tía Sora.

El guardia se estaba acercando para poner orden al revuelto ocasionado por la Señora Ishida, pero antes de cumplir su cometido,  las puertas cristalinas se volvieron a abrir, acababa de regresar la enfermera Tendo.

         -¡Sora Takenouchi, Iori Hida, Mimi Tachikawa! ¡Todos ustedes morirán!

Hubo un grito general y las personas que desayunaban pacíficamente se llenaron de pánico al ver a la enfermera con ansias asesinas y un bisturí gigante.

         -¡¿Qué fue lo que esa mujer demente le hizo a mi madre?! – chilló Ben, queriendo lanzarse hacia la poseída.

         -Esa mirada... esa mirada – murmuró Cody, sosteniendo a Ben –. Es la mirada que tenía Hiromi antes de atacarme.

         -¡Mi madre no pudo atacarte! – aseguró Yuri, mirando a su padre en son de reclamo.

         -No era tu madre, Yuri, alguien la había poseído.

La enfermera se lanzó a Sora, pero Cody arrojó una silla y se desvió el ataque.

         -¡Niños, saquen a Mimi de aquí! – rogó la esposa de Matt – Llévenla a un lugar seguro, necesita ver a un doctor.

         -Entendido – obedeció Doguen, sujetando la camilla.

         -¡Mami, ¿Y tú que vas ha hacer?! – preguntó Kotty Ishida.

         -Ve con tus amigos, mi niño, y ayúdalos... yo detendré a esta pobre mujer que está siendo atormentada.

         -¡No podemos dejarla! – dijo Yuri.

         -Yo cuidaré de Sora, ustedes salven a Mimi y a su bebé – mandó Iori, muy decidido - ¡Ben, andando, ve con tu madre!

El principito corrió hacia la camilla y besó a su madre. Los labios azules de Mimi le hicieron perder el color de su rostro, pero se mantuvo firme.  Agarró una silla y le dijo a sus amigos:

         -Este será nuestro escudo, yo iré al frente y ustedes tres empujarán la camilla.

         -De acuerdo – dijeron en coro Kotaro, Yuriko y Doguen.

         -¡Y más les vale cuidar de mi madre! – exigió, para luego tomar valor de la nada y  echarse a correr en dirección a la salida, portando muy en alto la silla de plástico que era el escudo protector - ¡AHORA!

Los niños se alejaron con Mimi, la zombie-humana-poseída intentó seguirles, pues sabía que Mimi era una presa fácil, pero Iori le bloqueó la salida.

         -¿A dónde crees que vas?, ¡Voy a vengarme de ti por lo que le hiciste a mi esposa!

         -¡Esa mujer está loca, alguien haga algo! – gritó una de las meseras - ¡Llamen a la policía!

Tendo intentó atacar varias veces a los elegidos, pero Cody y Sora estaban jugando al tiro al blanco con las sillas y tenían lastimado el cuerpo humano de Midori. En uno de esos lanzamientos la mujer perdió el sentido, pero no evacuó los polvos.

         -¡Gracias al cielo! – opinó un anciano, que anteriormente tomaba café.

         -Iré a llamar a un médico, ésta pobre enfermera no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó... tampoco Hiromi tenía la culpa.

         -De acuerdo, Cody... yo me quedaré aquí cuidándola.

         -Qué bueno que no pasó a mayores – siguió Hida, mientras salía del restaurante médico.

Sora se puso a llorar por lo recién ocurrido, lo mejor sería avisarle a Izzy y a Matt. Se descuidó un poco y sacó su celular. Mientras hacía eso Midori Tendo, todavía trastornada por las mariposas malignas, abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, le apuntó a la pelirroja con el arma y se dispuso a herirla.

         -¡Señora, cuidado, la loca despertó! – gritó otra vez la mesera parlanchina.

         -¡Ahhh! – gritó Sora, retrocediendo.

         -Nada podrá detenerme, voy a matar tu maldito amor.

         -¡Huya, señora! ¡Yo le llamaré a la policía! – avisó la mesera.

La compañera de Piyomon se paró de un salto y comenzó la carrera, sus piernas no podían más y todo aquello le parecía la peor de las pesadillas, ¿qué haría para poder salir viva? ¡Ella no podía morir así!

Iba perdiendo fuerzas y llegaron al final de un pasillo. Tendo gimió agradecida y la acorraló. Sora se dejó caer al suelo y esperó su muerte, pero no ocurrió. Lo siguiente que presenció fue el sonido desgarrador  de la enfermera, que perdía el sentido por un golpe crudo y seco.

         -¡Déjala en paz! – gritó una voz varonil - ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi mejor amiga!

Sora miró a Taichi frente a ella, suspiró aliviada y se arrojó a los brazos de su coetáneo.

         -¡Tai, gracias, me salvaste la vida! ¿Cómo, cómo supiste?

         -Ayer me atacaron... ¿Estás bien?

A Tendo le goteaba sangre de la cabeza, pero las mariposas aún no se iban. Aún convaleciente la poseía sacó una botella de alcohol que guardaba en su vestimenta y la vació en el suelo, luego arrojó un fósforo, ¡estaba decidida ha hacer brillar las tinieblas!

El pequeño incendio surgió y quemó  parte de la enfermera, los datos salieron al sentir dolor y Tai cargó a la herida mujer para que no se quemara.

         -¡Tenemos qué apagar esto! – dijo.

Las llamas estaban creciendo y los rodearon, Tai tenía que sacar a las dos mujeres de ahí.

         -Huyamos por la ventana – propuso Sora.

         -¡Buena idea, Sora!, no sé que haría sin ti.

--

Hidemi Fujiyama temblaba por el llanto que había vaciado. Estaba sentada en una banca del jardín del hospital y su pequeña mente era perturbada por el más revelador secreto. Recordaba a su abuela hablando mal de su padre, rememoraba a su madre ignorando el tema y remembraba a Taichi Yagami, con la sonrisa  de héroe… todo era demasiado confuso.

Vio la lista de cosas que debía hacer: comprar comida, pagar la renta, avisar que su mamá no iría al trabajo... eso por nombrar algunas cosas. Suspiró resignada, se sentía muy desdichada y, además, le molestaba la rodilla derecha desde su última caída.

Se levantó como sonámbula y comenzó a caminar en línea recta. Llegó hasta la vía férrea de las ambulancias (ya que en aquél entonces había trenes-ambulancia además de camionetas y helicópteros). Sabía que no debía estar ahí, tenía qué regresarse y tomar la vía de los transeúntes. Pero estaba cansada, le dolía el alma junto con el cuerpo y no tenía el tiempo qué perder.

Sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a atravesar las vías, no era una tarea sencilla, pues con las muletas y su problema físico se entorpecían sus movimientos. 

         -¡Arg! – se quejó, su pierna derecha se había estancado en una vía - ¿Cómo que se atascó?, tengo que sacarme la pierna.

Jaló con fuerza, pero el pie no cedió, estaba atorado. A lo lejos escuchó el sonido de una ambulancia, entonces siguió tratando de librarse del destino. No lo conseguía, y para su desgracia, el metro-ambulancia la iba a hacer pedazos.

         -¡Voy a morir! – chilló con horror, al ver el tren acercarse.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y esperó el impacto, pero antes de que ocurriera, alguien la sacó de las vías con rapidez perfecta y le salvó la vida. Hidemi abrió los ojos, estaba siendo arrastrada por un niño, que la miraba fijamente.

         -¡Qué bueno que estás bien! – dijo el jovencito, muy animado - ¿No sabías que es muy peligroso huir del hospital?, eso estabas haciendo ¿verdad?

Hidemi trató de ponerse de pie, pero parecía severamente lastimada. Las lágrimas la traicionaron y se abrazó del niño que la había salvado.

         -¡Muchas gracias!, me salvaste la vida! – agradeció aferrándose a él, estaba muy asustada por haberse sentido tan cerca de la muerte.

         -No me lo agradezcas... lo único malo es que no pude salvar a una de tus muletas, ¿ves cómo la dejó la ambulancia?

         -Destrozada – opinó Hidemi.

         -Sí, totalmente irreparable.

         -Eso no importa, en verdad, muchas gracias, pensé que moriría.

         -Olvida los agradecimientos, Pardaillan hubiera hecho lo mismo – dijo el chico, que tenía rostro de caballero soñador.

La llevó hasta una banca y sentó a la niña. El joven tenía la mirada inquieta, como preocupada por algo o con prisa; Hidemi se dio cuenta de eso y le dijo:

         -¿Llevas prisa?...

         -Mucha, pero no puedo dejarte aquí... ¿sabes?, un amigo de mi papá trabaja aquí, le llamaré para que te atiendan... ¡Ah, no me he presentado! ¿A que no? Soy Seiyuro Takaishi, es un placer conocerte.

         -Hidemi Fujiyama.

Hidemi se sonrojó al notar lo lindo que estaba Sei, éste lo notó y sonrió triunfante, esa niña le resultaba vagamente familiar. Nuestro rubio se encontraba camino a su casa para conseguir el aro mágico de Gatomon, pero para ahorrar tiempo había tomado un atajo caminando por las vías de ambulancias, ya que el parque estaba cerrado y la vía transeúnte era larga; fue ahí donde encontró a la pequeña Hidemi y se dispuso a ayudarla.

Seiyuro se puso de pie.

         -En un rato regreso – avisó, y comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital. 

En ese momento Sei vio que una de las ventanas se abría y de ella salía su tía Sora, junto con Taichi y una desmayada enfermera, atrás de ellos, dentro del edifcio, las llamas comenzaron a crecer y a consumir todo a su alrededor.

         -¡Tía Sora, Tío Taichi! – gritó Sei, y tanto los adultos como Hide, voltearon hacia el rubio, que miraba azorado.

         -¿Seiyuro? – dijo Tai, muy extrañado de ver al niño con pijamas y pantuflas - ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿y qué haces con Hidemi?

         -Ohh, se conocen...

         -Sei, trae la manguera de las plantas, tenemos que cesar el fuego.

         -Sí, tía – obedeció el sobrino, trayendo el encargo.

Taichi corrió hacia Hidemi mientras Sora y Seiyuro apagaban el fuego. Midori Tendo seguía desmayada.

         -¿Qué sucede, pequeña? ¿Qué te pasó?

         -Tuve un accidente... pero él me ayudó – sinceró apuntando a Sei.

         -¡Menos mal que Sei es muy oportuno! – suspiró Tai, cargando a la niña en brazos – Te llevaré a checar esa pierna ya que terminemos de apagar el incendio.

         -G-Graci-as.

En pocos minutos lo apagaron, entonces la paz regresó al lugar y todos respiraron más serenos.

Kotaro e Iori encontraron a los "perdidos", Kotty corrió hacia Sora, estaba empapado en llanto.

         -¡Mami, pensé que estabas en peligro! – lloró estando en el regazo materno.

         -Tío Tai me ayudó, Kotty... no pasa nada, estoy bien.

         -Yo debí cuidarte, papá se decepcionará de mí.

         -Oh, claro que no, Kotty.

         -Es un alivio verlos bien, nunca pensé que la enfermera siguiera poseída – habló Cody Hida - ¿Hubo un incendio?, ¡y Seiyuro! ¿Qué hace él aquí?... – el más joven de los antiguos elegidos no dejó que le respondieran, e inmediatamente añadió – Quería comunicarles que Mimi no está muy bien, al parecer se le adelantó el parto por ese veneno, casi le viene un aborto... ha entrado a cirugía.

         -¡Qué horrible! – dijo Sora, tocándose el pecho - ¡Fue mi culpa!, debí darme cuenta antes...

         -No fue tu culpa, Sora – se adelantó Tai, también angustiado – tenemos que hablarle a Koushiro inmediatamente... y tengo que llevarte a curar a ti, Hidemi... Err, chicos, les presento a mi amiga Hidemi.

Todos saludaron a la chica con un gesto, ésta se sonrojó al ver a su admirada diseñadora Sora Takenouchi; entonces Tai le preguntó a su sobrino postizo.

         -Seiyuro, ¿Qué haces aquí en pijama y dónde están tus papás?

Sei ensombreció su rostro y con voz ronca respondió:

         -Ellos... están encerrados en el Mar de la Oscuridad.

--

Fin del capítulo 11

--

--*--*

_NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA: ¿Qué les pareció?, seguro que un total enredo ^^U... Pobre Mimi, espero que no le pase nada malo, ¡y pobre Izzy!, pero no teman, no seré mala con ellos. El problema de "Hidemi" aún no sé como resolverlo, pero ya he incluido más a la niña y la adentré en la trama (Hasta la salvó mi Seiyuro de morir machucada). Han quedado demasiado cabos sin atar, y en el próximo capítulo sabremos lo que pasa con Zet y los adultos en el Mar de la Oscuridad, también nos enteraremos de lo que sucedió después de que May y Osen descubrieron los libros de TK /Ahh, es que son demasiados personajes y me tardo mucho/, ¡No se lo vayan a perder!... se titulará: Pensamientos de la Curiosidad._

_¡Hasta entonces!_

_Agradezco de nueva cuenta que lean, no se olviden del Review, me encantaría saber qué es lo que opinan sobre esta secuela de fic._

_*Dedicado a todas las personas que leyeron y me animaron a seguir con Fusión Prohibida._

_Por cierto, si no publico antes de Navidad (que espero que sí), les deseo FELICES FIESTAS NAVIDEÑAS._

_P.D. Seiyuro otra vez mencionó el nombre de Pardaillan, no sé si les comenté que "Los Pardaillan" son mi saga de libros favoritos además de HP._

*--*--


	12. Capítulo 12 Pensamientos de la Curiosida...

--*--*  
NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA.- /Escrito el 25 de septiembre del 2002, Publicado el 8 de enero del 2002/. ¡Hola de nuevo! Como ya se habrán dado cuenta en el capítulo pasado, he abierto varios corchetes, es decir, varias escenas... ahora tengo que adjuntarlas para que la lectura sea menos tediosa y más ágil, les pido disculpas por el "momentáneo" abandono de la trama del Mar de la Oscuridad (habrá que esperar para que rescaten a Zetty...), compliqué mucho las cosas fuera de ese mundo y tengo qué resolverlas (y no dejar abandonados a personajes, quiero que todos salgan). Por eso en este capítulo trataré de explicar qué fue de Koushiro, Matt, Daisuke y su vástagos... también hay una breve parte sobre la odisea de Zet Ichijouji. Esperen mucha acción, desesperación, y también descubrimientos.  
¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!  
¡Felices fiestas Navideñas a todos! ¡Feliz Año nuevo!  
*--*--  
  
MEMORIAS borradas  
  
Por CieloCriss.  
  
  
Capítulo 12 **Pensamientos de la curiosidad**  
  
  
Bostezó, estiró los brazos y después se talló los ojos. Un cansancio indescriptible lo tenía atosigado y la preocupación estaba sembrada como si su mente fuera un campo de mazorcas. Se dio unos cuantos golpecitos en el rostro y volvió a bostezar.  
  
-Ahhh, qué pereza - se quejó, mientras salía del cuarto de baño ya bien cambiado y peinado -; espero que Osen ya esté lista...  
  
Pero Koushiro no estaba pensando en lo que decía. Quizá tenía pereza, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado, no podía dejar escapar de su mente el extraño sueño que lo había invadido... y la voz de Tentomon siempre susurrándole cosas que no entendía, parecía que ahora tenía dos conciencias en lugar de una, se sentía tan extraña esa situación, se sentía tan raro no comprender sus pensamientos y estar lleno de incoherencias... pero sobre todo, se sentía tan excluido de algo...  
  
Caminó por el amplio apartamento con zancadas flojas, y paso lento. Miraba todo, a la vez no enfocaba nada. Fue directo al armario y buscó su vieja computadora, que desde la noche anterior no había podido hallar.  
  
-Qué extraño... - se dijo de nueva cuenta - estoy seguro de que aquí estaba, ¿dónde pudo haber quedado?... no creo que alguien la haya tirado; a nadie le interesaría la máquina, es vieja y obsoleta.  
  
Paró en seco al ver un portarretratos, era una foto de su hija cuando era bebé. Entonces recordó que en esos momentos encontrar su computadora era algo secundario si lo comparaba con la enfermedad de su niña. La fiebre que había azotado a su primogénita lo tenía perturbado pues había sido muy inesperada; él había estado muy feliz porque pensaba que Osen había mejorado, pero ahora creía haber adelantado hechos.  
  
-¡Osen! - llamó con firmeza, dejando atrás todos sus conflictos internos para mostrarse serio y prudente, por nada del mundo se mostraría débil y temeroso frente a su hija aunque así se sintiera - ¿Ya estás lista?, es hora de irnos.  
  
Pero su pelirroja no respondía. Al principio no le dio importancia a eso, muchas veces a él le hablaban y no hacía caso a la primera. Sin embargo siguió llamándola y Osen Izumi nunca retroalimentó el mensaje.  
  
"¿Qué sucede con ella?... rayos, no la entiendo, en realidad no comprendo su comportamiento; a veces puede ser madura, pero en otras ocasiones me descontrola... a lo mejor se rehúsa a ir, ¿qué haré si se resiste?, ¡no quiero obligarla!, Osen debe estar consciente de que todo esto es por su bien... ¿qué no comprende que puede estar gestándose en ella alguna neumonía o fiebre rara?, Oh, Dios... soy un paranoico, lo peor del caso es que no puedo hacerle ver al mundo este enfoque que me atormenta, no es cuestión de flaquear a estas alturas de mi vida... Arggg, ¡demonios!, ¿qué estoy diciendo?, no sé porqué estoy pensando estas cosas... ni siquiera están ligados mis sentimientos... es que hay un zumbido dentro de mí que me nubla el entendimiento, me habla y no sé que dice... y lo raro es, que a pesar de que me molesta un poco tener ese "algo" adentro, me siento muy... ¿emocionado?" Koushiro maquinaba en su cerebelo todo eso y suspiraba a cada instante.  
Llegó hasta la habitación de su vástaga. Tocó con suavidad.  
  
-¿Hija? - llamó - ¿Estás ahí?  
  
Le dio un empujoncito a la puerta y ésta se abrió silenciosamente hasta que se estrelló con la pared. Para sorpresa de Izzy, Osen no estaba ahí.  
  
-¿Y ahora qué? - renegó algo irritado. En el escritorio de la niña vio un papel que parecía un recado, se acercó con intenciones de leerlo.   
  
--  
**REGRESO EN UN MOMENTO, LO QUE TENGO QUÉ HACER ES DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE Y NO PUEDE ESPERAR. SE TRATA DE LOS DIGIMONS.  
  
ATTE. Osen Izumi**  
--  
  
Después de leer quedó lívido. Pero su palidez no se atribuyó a que su hija desobedeciera, sino a la última palabra de la oración... decía: "DI-GI-MON". Agarró con decisión un plumón de tinta azul y subrayó esa palabra.   
  
-Digimon... digimon... ¿dónde he oído eso antes?, ¿dónde...? - se cuestionó inmediatamente, llevándose el papel al pecho. Lo arrugó desesperado, luego volvió a leerlo. No sabía porqué tanto escándalo por eso, no asociaba todavía su sueño con esos seres que encerraban esa fantasiosa palabra.  
  
" **Izzy, nunca olvides que lo que más me gusta de ti es la curiosidad que muestras para las cosas... yo sé que nunca cambiarás, por eso sé que tarde o temprano comprenderás** "  
  
-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Por favor, dímelo, no me tengas en ascuas! - rogó, oyendo a esa conciencia, a esos datos que estaban dentro de él... a la esencia de Tentomon - Yo te conozco, pero estás jugando conmigo - aseguró nuevamente, rondando como maniático por toda su casa.  
  
Por otra parte, ¿a dónde podía haberse ido Osen?, ¿y si corría algún peligro?; porque, aunque no comprendía muy bien lo que sucedía, sabía que la palabra Digimon encerraba tanta magia, que podía suceder cualquier cosa.  
  
-Sea lo que sea... a Osen no permitiré que le pase nada - aseguró, acercándose a la entrada/salida de su casa para ponerse los zapatos -, voy a hallarla e iremos al hospital, como estaba planeado... todo lo demás es... es algo que no sé si vale la pena.  
  
Justo cuando se iba a inclinar para quitarse las pantuflas, sonó el timbre, seguro era su pequeña que había regresado, al menos eso esperaba y anhelaba, porque ya tenía el corazón lleno de coágulos que se asemejaban a piedras en el camino.  
Abrió con ansias, casi iba a ponerse a reclamarle a Osen su tardanza, hasta pensaba en reprenderla, porque los niños a veces suelen ser muy inconscientes.  
  
-Oooooosse... ¡mamá! - saludó, totalmente trastornado por su falla de cálculo.  
  
El cambio de su expresión fue muy obvio. De extravío y desconcierto, a calma mal disimulada y decepción. No es que no le diera gusto ver a su mamá, al contrario, las visitas que ésta le hacía siempre lo llenaban de gozo, pero hay que considerar su angustia de padre.  
  
-Hola, hijo, ¿por qué esa cara?, pareciera que has visto un fantasma.  
  
-Madre, qué gusto tenerte en mi casa... lo que sucede es que no te esperaba, me has sorprendido.  
  
-¿En serio? - respondió la señora, que ya pasaba de los 60 -Pues ya sabes que a mí me gusta sorprender... la salida la tenía programada para la próxima semana, pero tenía tantas ganas de ver a mis nietos que no pude resistir siete días más... Oh, a lo mejor están todos dormidos, he llegado muy temprano... es que tenía planeado hacerles mi desayuno especial.  
  
-Pasa, por favor... y toma asiento - pidió su hijo adoptivo, tomándole la mano con ternura.  
  
La anciana señora Izumi seguía teniendo un carisma especial. Su figura se había transformado en regordeta y simpática, y su antiguo cabello color ciruela se había vuelto gris blanquizco, justo como la espuma del mar. Desgraciadamente había muerto su esposo y actualmente residía por gusto propio en un asilo, saliendo en ocasiones para visitar a su hijo y familia.  
  
-He traído un hermoso trajecito para mi nieto - dijo, mientras hurgaba en su ancho y feo bolso -, es de cuando eras bebé, Koushiro.  
  
-¿Ah sí? - cuestionó Koushiro, observando con atención ese viejo overol color arena - ¿Yo cabía ahí?  
  
-Oh, sí... hasta te sobraba espacio - habló la abuela Izumi, sonriendo - pero creo que Robby cabrá mejor, Mimi lo alimenta demasiado bien.  
  
-Mi hijo no va a llamarse Robby - aseguró Koushiro, dándole a su madre un jugo de plátano enlatado -; así que cuando Mimi te siga inventando nombres, tú deberás decirle que ya sabes que se llamará Kosuke.  
  
A pesar de que el tema que abordaban madre e hijo era superfluo y hasta alegre, la abuela Izumi no podía evitar notar un dejo de tristeza y desesperación por parte de su querido Izzy, así que decidió preguntar... quizá ella estaba interrumpiendo algo.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, hijo?, te notas angustiado... ¿Mimi está mal?  
  
-Mimi justamente fue a su cita matutina con el ginecólogo, estoy solo en casa.  
  
-¿Los niños fueron con ella?  
  
-Nada más Benjamín - aclaró él -. Osen se fue a no sé donde, se supone que tenía que llevarla al hospital, pero últimamente no sé qué demonios le sucede, se la pasa desobedeciendo.   
  
-Ahh, ya veo... pero no te preocupes, los niños atraviesan por diversas etapas.  
  
-Me dejó una nota muy extraña, temo que se esté metiendo en problemas por curiosidad. Bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, ¡si lo sabré yo! - estaba algo exaltado, y su madre lo notó -. Por cierto, madre, ¿tú sabes qué significa Digimon?, ¿has oído esa palabra?  
  
¿Por qué le preguntaba eso a su madre?, ¿por qué los párpados le pesaban tanto?, ¿por qué de repente sentía que estaba cayendo en un vacío y que su único sostén era un muñeco de plástico (con forma de pato) inflado con aire?  
  
Le sudó la cara. Una esencia negra consumió la humedad de sus labios, y los carcomió dejando grietas. Intentó gritar, pero no, no se podía...   
"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!" Koushiro sabía que era irreal estar cayendo por un hoyo negro salido de la nada. Él estaba en su sala, charlando con su madre y bebiendo jugo mientras se cuestionaba sobre la palabra Digimon y sobre el paradero de Osen.  
  
¿Dónde estaba su madre?, ¿estaría él desmayado?... todo parecía indicar eso, hasta que una figura se delineó con perfección delante de él. Era su mamá... pero no, no era ella exactamente, lucía como si fuera una amazona aguerrida y psicópata.  
  
-Madre... ayúdame.  
  
-Es la segunda vez que te hago caer en este abismo, Conocimiento - dijo su mamá, que seguro estaba poseída, ¿pero porqué él no había presenciado la niebla y el miedo hasta comenzar a caer en ese agujero? -. Acabaré contigo... como desintegré a tu insecto curioso... ¡Maldita sea tu curiosidad!  
  
-No, no quiero, no quiero caer. Ayúdame, mamá - rogó, teniendo mucho miedo de morir. El temor no era por él, sino porque no quería dejar a su familia, ¡no podía irse sin conocer a Kosuke!  
  
-¿Ayudarte a no caer en el infierno?, nah... eso es lo que mereces.  
  
-¡Haré lo que quieras! - pidió asustado, al sentir que su sostén imaginario y de plástico se reventaba -No es malo, no es malo tener curiosidad. No es malo querer saber.  
  
-Si me das tu curiosidad...  
  
-Ha...haré lo que quieras...  
  
Cierto, el ciclo se renovaba o por lo menos se repetía. ¿Quién le pedía la curiosidad?, ¿por qué la estaba vendiendo?.  
Nada de eso estaba ocurriendo en la vida real, todo estaba dentro de Izzy, en su mente. Ahí estaba el mencionado infierno, el hoyo negro y la "muerte" que lo habían atrapado cuando era un niño de diez años en el Digimundo cuando buscaba a Genai en las montañas. La única realidad que ocurría en esos momentos era que sí había una mujer poseída que se estaba quedando con sus pensamientos de la curiosidad.  
  
Después de robar esa cualidad, la poseída ordenó:  
  
-Empieza a estudiar el cosmo...  
  
--  
  
-Ya terminé de iluminarlos a todos. En su mayoría son copias, pero hay cuatro volúmenes de la saga... ¡no puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo! - opinó Osen, totalmente extasiada por el descubrimiento. Era seguro que ni los más suculentos platillos y divertidos juegos se podían asemejar a lo que Mayumi Ishida y ella presenciaban.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos?, ¿hablarle a mi papá?  
  
-Es lo más viable - opinó la pelirroja - ; pero primero considero necesario leer al menos los prólogos... en tanto lo haces, yo me pondré a registrar o capturar estos signos en la computadora vieja, ¿te parece?... claro que si tienes un mejor plan será mejor que lo digas, May.  
  
-Considero que tu plan es lo suficientemente acertado, Osen - replicó la hija mayor de Sora y Matt -. No podemos llegar con nuestros padres así nada más, creerán que esto sólo es ficción... bueno, no creo que piensen eso...  
  
-Lee - rogó Osen, mientras enchufaba a la pineapple.  
  
--*--*  
*--*--  
  
**Esta es mi historia, pero también la de ustedes. Este es mi inicio, y lo comparto, porque ahora todos formamos parte de esta maravillosa red que une dos mundos llenos de misterio y fantasías (...)  
  
...Esa mañana vería a Yamato, por eso estaba entusiasmado, y no sólo eso, también disfrutaría de un campamento, ¿a qué niño no le gustan esos eventos tan divertidos? (...)  
  
...a mis ocho años no pude ver anormal esa aurora boreal tan extraña... no todos miraron embobados con una sonrisa. Hubo quienes se cuestionaron, pero esas preguntas carecieron de importancia cuando el vacío nos jaló a otra dimensión (...)  
  
...éramos en total siete niños, el mayor traía lentes y era alto, recuerdo que al visualizarlo vagamente remembré a las altas jirafas de los circos, su nombre era Joe, Joe Kido; le seguían otros tres que tenían 11 años: Taichi Yagami, el de cabello loco y carácter alegre; Sora Takenouchi, una niña muy responsable y linda, y mi hermano Yamato, a quien aún sigo admirando. Los otros dos aparte de mí eran Koushiro Izumi, que cargaba una computadora, y Mimi Tachiwaka, una princesita con vestuario raro... habíamos llegado a un mundo desconocido: el Digital (...)**  
  
*--*--  
--*--*  
  
La rubia se desesperaba y al leer se saltaba párrafos. Todo lo descrito la descontrolaba y sus manos delicadas temblaban por la sorpresa.  
  
-¿Entiendes algo, Osen? ¡Mencionan a mis padres!  
  
-También al mío - respondió la pelirroja -. Más o menos asocio las cosas, pero lo que me gustaría hacer es recordar. Al parecer este libro no es sólo un cuento, es la realidad... la ficción existe, no es una novela; es una vida impresa.  
  
-¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Por lo que te dije que me pasó ayer: yo vi a los digimons, ellos me hablaron del Digimundo. El Aro era la clave porque con su brillo podía regresar las letras a estos cuadernos en blanco... alguien quería que olvidáramos todo y por eso borraron nuestras memorias y también lo relacionado con el asunto, como el lenguaje digital perdido...  
  
-El problema es que aunque ya están escritas nuevamente estas letras yo no recuerdo nada de los digimons... admito que me pone los pelos de punta hablar de ellos, pero dentro de mí nada más hay confusión... ¿qué relación puedo tener yo con los digimons?  
  
-Sigue leyendo May.  
  
--*--*  
*--*--  
  
**...Los digimons llegaron a nuestras vidas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo primero que vi fue a Tokomon llamándome y mostrándome sus dientes. Cada uno de mis amigos recibió un digimon... eran como ángeles guardianes, los mejores amigos que todos los niños pequeños crean y que viven en la imaginación. Sólo un detalle: los digitales eran REALES (...)  
  
...a la aventura llegó Hikari Yagami, la octava niña elegida. Desde la primera decisión como elegida, Hikari expandió su luz y nos hizo tener fe en la batalla contra Myotismon (...)**  
  
*--*--  
--*--*  
  
-¡Y eso que sólo es el resumen! - dijo Mayumi - ¿Sigo leyendo?  
  
-Sí, pero cambia de libro. Luego leeremos con más calma, hay que ver de qué tratan los otros.  
  
-Como usted mande, Miss Izumi - sonrió May, pero de forma nerviosa.  
  
Con torpeza dejó el libro de portada color arco iris en el piso y cogió el tomo 4.  
  
--*--*  
*--*--  
  
**Dedico este libro a Daisuke Motomiya, no sólo por el valor en su lucha y liderazgo, sino por ser mi amigo, el más fuerte y decidido de mis todos nosotros (...)  
  
...Arukerimon y Mummymon, junto con Oikawa, raptaron a Ken con el propósito de usar su semilla de la oscuridad para contagiar a otros niños (...)**  
  
*--*--  
--*--*  
  
-¡¿Dices Arukerimon y Mummymon?! ¡Eran ellos May, así se llamaban los digimons que vi!  
  
-Y por lo visto no eran muy amables, ¡mira que raptarse al tío Ken!  
  
-Lee el final, pasa al colofón - rogó Osen, dejando a un lado su trabajo computacional.  
  
-Hey, qué coincidencia, justamente el capítulo final es un epílogo, ¡y del 2027!  
  
--*--*  
*--*--  
  
**...Mi hijo Seiyuro, siempre alegre y con doce años, acaba de entrar al estudio. Me avisa que es hora de irnos a la reunión de cada 1 de agosto.  
  
...Han pasado 25 años desde que la Tierra se unió al Digimundo, ahora cada persona tiene su digimon (...)  
  
*Taichi se convirtió en Embajador (...), Yamato (...)**  
  
*--*--  
--*--*  
  
-Ya, ya no puedo leer... mira Osen, hay una foto, somos nosotros.  
  
-Sí, ya veo. Estoy muy asustada, no sé que pensar o hacer, ¿tienes alguna idea?  
  
-No... en la foto parecemos cargar cosas, pero no aparecen, ¿crees que sean los digimons?  
  
Inesperadamente se oyeron unos golpes nada suaves, alguien estrellaba su puño contra la puerta, ¿quién sería?  
  
-¡Son los digimons esos! - mugió Osen, con voz alterada, levantándose de un movimiento -Vienen por el Aro... ¡Ay no!  
  
-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? - pidió la mayor - Iré a ver, en tanto quédate aquí con la computadora, ¿de acuerdo?... no me mires así, que no va a pasarme nada, yo no soy tan descuidada como Ben o Taik.  
  
-Pero May...  
  
-A lo mejor es mi tío Tk junto a su familia, aún no sé porqué no están en casa. Es malo adelantar hechos, eso ya lo sabes.  
  
La hija de Izzy no pudo ni responder y vio a la de cabellos dorados marcharse sin más del miedo que al leer ya se le había pegado. Aunque hubiera hecho el intento por seguirla, Osen no hubiera podido, estaba tan alterada, que la coordinación de su cuerpo no la hubiera ayudado mucho.  
  
La Ishida abrió con premura la puerta, esperando con esperanza que fuera Takeru, Hikari o alguno de sus primos. Pero no era ninguno de ellos, tampoco eran esos digimons feroces, ni siquiera el fantasma Wizardmon. Era Kyo Motomiya.  
  
-¿Kyosuke? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?  
  
El aparecido no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente sin razón alguna aparente. Observó a la mujercita por leves segundos y esta vez pudo hablar.  
  
-¡'Yumi!, no esperaba verte en casa de Sei y Toshi; vine a escondidas, papá no sabe que me le adelanté... es que Toshiro llamó hace rato y dijo que Seiyuro venía en camino por el Aro, no sé que diablos pasa en un lugar llamado Mar Oscuro, pero creo que Zet está encerrado o algo así. Te ves muy bien con esa pijama, 'Yumi.  
  
Mayumi se enrojeció más que su prenda, miró hacia abajo con ira y por un momento odió que ese traje fuera tan cómodo y ñoño a la vez. Sin pensarlo mucho le cerró al moreno la puerta en la narices, al hacerlo gruñó.  
  
Respiró hondo y profundo, al pasar 10 segundos, volvió a abrir, esta vez más controlada. Kyo tenía la mano levantada con la intención de volver a tocar, pero al ver otra vez a su amiga, bajó su extremidad con asombro.  
  
-Dos cosas, 'Suke - inició, mientras alzaba su dedo índice de la siniestra - NO ME DIGAS 'YUMI, ¿entendido?  
  
El de los googles asintió.  
  
-Y por último: Si vuelves a hacer otro comentario sobre mi atuendo, serás hombre muerto, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Kyo estaba asustado, también cabeceó.  
  
-Ahora pásale, que no tenemos todo el día, ¡están pasando cosas espeluznantes y maravillosas al mismo tiempo!  
  
--  
  
"V-mon.... V-mon.... V-mon... sí, se llama V-mon y nada más que V-mon, ¿pero quién es V-mon?" Daisuke corría por la vía transeúnte esa mañana nublada y templada, hubiera querido venirse manejando, pero su brazo roto se lo impedía, y tampoco quería preocupar a Makoto y Kyo. Por eso iba corriendo por las calles de Odaiba como cuando era chico, lucía preocupado, la llamada de su sobrinito Toshiro lo había perturbado y no podía quedarse sin hacer nada; primero lo había tranquilizado, y ahora se disponía a alcanzar a Seiyuro, el hijo de su amigo Takeru. Davis no sabía qué era lo que se estaba gestando, y lo único que realmente lo tranquilizaba, era pensar en alguien llamado V-mon, ese cacofónico nombre lo guiaba a algo, y era casi un estimulante. "Debo de dejar de pensar en V-mon, tengo qué concentrarme en ese mentado Aro que mencionó Toshiro... veamos... alcanzo al niño, nos vamos a casa de Ichijouji.... averiguamos dónde demonios está eso del mar oscuro, y..."  
  
-¡Oye, Daisuke!  
  
El antiguo líder alzó la vista, y a lo lejos miró a Yamato Ishida, con un enorme bote con mayonesa. Al parecer su amigo acababa de salir de un supermercado.  
  
-¿Matt?  
  
-Pues sí, ¿quién más?, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?  
  
-Me temo que TENGO qué explicártelo - anunció solemnemente Motomiya -. Pero te explico mientras corremos rumbo a tu edificio, o si no puede ser demasiado tarde.  
  
Ishida captó inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien, dejó caer el frasco con mayonesa que se quebró en el piso y se embarró de sustancia color marfil. El hombre casi piensa "Y era de mi marca favorita", pero se contuvo, sentía temor, mucho temor... entonces siguió a Davis, que se había adelantado.  
  
--  
  
Zetaro Ichijouji tenía frío.  
El viento entraba por cada uno de sus poros, y su cuerpo pálido se movía como gelatina ambulante. Apeaba desesperado, perdido, pero sobre todo irritado. Era tanta su rabia y enojo que no podía expresarlos. No le gustaba sentir esas ñáñaras de incomodidad, y hubiera querido destrozar algún ente cercano.  
  
Sobre su sombra imaginaria, una bola brillante y formada por muchos trozos de papel volaba y lo seguía, pero Zet no caía en cuenta de eso, carecía de importancia.  
  
"¿Qué hago aquí?" pudo decirse, mientras se dejaba caer con fuerza en el suelo, para raspar sus rodillas. Todo el dolor que lo torturaba era muy irreal, y por eso quería sentir sufrimiento físico, sería hasta cierto punto más agradable que seguirle la corriente a su corazón acelerado.  
  
Cada vez le dolía más la cabeza; estaba desolado, no entendía nada, absolutamente nada.  
  
-¿Dónde...? - comenzó, se calló rápidamente, estaba ronco - ¿Dónde están mis dibujos?  
  
Sus dibujos... justamente estaban adjuntados sobre su cabeza en forma de luna llena.  
  
Alguien lo observaba sigilosamente, era un humano de piel blanca, estatura media y ropaje negro. Su rostro era tapado por una capucha de tergal , y sus ojos enmarcados por lentes oscuros.  
  
-Ha llegado la hora... por fin, y gracias a este mocoso, volveremos a estar juntos.  
  
--  
  
-¡Rápido niñas, tenemos qué ir a buscar a nuestros padres!  
  
-¡Espérenme! - rogó Osen, quien era mucho más lenta y cargaba con la computadora portátil.  
  
Kyosuke frenó bruscamente sus pies, y en cuanto Osen lo alcanzó, le "arrebató" la computadora amarilla, para que Izumi pudiera ser más veloz.  
  
-¿Mejor así, O-chan?  
  
-Sí, Kyo-san - agradeció ella - ¡Muchas gracias!  
  
-¿A ti no te molesta que te llame O-chan?  
  
-A mí me gusta que los chicos grandes y amables como tú me llamen así - admitió la pelirroja, notando rubor en el hijo de Davis - ¡Pero apresúrate, Kyo!, que todavía tengo que llamarle a papá para que nos alcance... espero encontremos a tío Matt en la tienda con su mayonesa.  
  
-¡No hablen al correr! - regañó May, desde enfrente.  
  
-Como la jefa ordene - sonrió Kyo.  
  
El trío llegó al piso inferior, extrañamente el elevador no había servido en el momento deseado, Kyo había dicho que en los tiempos de su papá los elevadores se descomponían muy a menudo, pero que era muy raro que eso pasara en la actualidad. Por eso habían bajado presurosos para buscar a Matt, primero querían ir a pedir ayuda a Izzy, sin embargo Osen pensaba que su padre seguro estaba buscándola por todo el edificio y sería complicado hallarlo.  
  
A la salida casi se estrellaron con Daisuke y Yamato, quienes se dirigían al edificio por el Aro.  
  
-¡Niños! - se impresionó Davis -Kyo, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Perdón... oí lo que le decías a Toshiro por el teléfono, pensé que podía ayudar... después de todo yo sabía cosas sobre el Aro.  
  
-Bueno, no te culpo por querer ayudar, ¡pero a la otra avísame! - regañó Daisuke, quien seguía moviendo los pies como si corriera en una caminadora eléctrica - ¿Y ya lo tienes?  
  
-¿Se refiere al Anillo mágico, Sr. Motomiya? - indagó May, todavía con la cursi pijama.  
  
-Creo...  
  
Osen estiró su brazo y lo mostró, Mayumi prosiguió:  
  
-Está sano y salvo, los digimons no nos han atacado - entonces la de ojos celestes miró a su progenitor -, ¿estás enterado de todo, padre?  
  
-De todo lo que Daisuke sabe - expresó Matt.  
  
-Entonces será mejor que se preparen para recibir las sorpresas de sus vidas - avisó Kyo, fijando su vista en lo que su papá tenía rayado en el yeso -. Hey, ¿y qué significa V-mon?  
  
-Pues...  
  
Osen con rapidez tomó uno de los libros que cargaba Mayumi y lo ojeó con rapidez.  
  
-Es el digimon de tío Davis - anunció -, aquí dice.  
  
-¿De qué hablan, niños? - preguntó Yamato, un poco irritado - Hablen claro, por el amor de Dios.  
  
-A eso vamos, papá. Primero Osen debe hablarle a su papá para que se nos reúna.  
  
La rubia, cuyo apellido recesivo era Takenouchi, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, no sabía cómo explicar el misterio, nadie comprendía bien qué pasaba, sólo seguía sintiendo esos nervios calientes y anhelantes. Ahora abrió sus párpados y enchuecó su cuello para mirar al cielo. Horrorizada apuntó hacia arriba.  
  
-AHHHHH - dijo secamente, llevándose las manos a la boca para comerse las uñas - ¡No lo puedo creer!  
  
Su chillido fue aberrante y sonó como si alguien le hubiera atascado un cuchillo en el vientre. Al voltear hacia el sol, los demás comprendieron esa reacción. Sucedía algo inesperado.  
  
Los gestos de Osen Izumi quedaron paralizados. Su boca apenas pudo abrirse para lanzar un gemido de terror.  
  
-¡Koushiro! - alcanzó a decir Yamato, que estaba entre sorprendido y asustado.  
  
-¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Qué hace ahí? ¡Se va a caer! ¡Tiene qué bajar de ese lugar! - chilló May con histeria.  
  
Izzy Izumi estaba en la barda del edificio donde residía, justo en la punta, en la esquina izquierda. Su figura se movía como si estuviera ebrio y era manipulada por las ráfagas matutinas mientras realizaba ejercicios de los más excéntricos en existencia, eran movimientos que carecían de lógica.  
  
-Eso... eso no lo haría Koushiro si estuviera consciente.  
  
-¡Tenemos qué hacer algo, papá! - rogó Kyo.  
  
En cuanto pudo moverse, Osen se adentró al edificio moviendo sus piernas con rapidez sorprendente, Yamato la siguió, quería frenarla y traerla de vuelta, pero comprendió que lo mejor era subir junto a la niña.  
  
-Mayumi, localiza ayuda... trae a los bomberos o algo así.  
  
-En seguida, tío Davis - obedeció la rubia.  
  
-Kyosuke, ayúdame a buscar algo que ayude.  
  
-Sí.  
  
--  
  
-Espera, preciosa - rogó Matt -. El elevador es más veloz.  
  
-¡No! ¡Es que no sirve! - exclamó la nena de cabellos color lumbre.  
  
Yamato le tomó la mano a fuerzas y la arrastró hasta que se metieron al elevador.  
  
-No tiene porqué no servir.  
  
El elevador comenzó a subir, Osen miró angustiada todos los números y dijo:  
  
-Pero no servía... ¡Juro que no servía!  
  
-Osen, te creo... no te atormentes.  
  
-¡Mi papá va a matarse si se avienta!... no puedo calmarme... ¡¡Es que no quiero que se muera!!... Tío Matt, no lo permitas, por favor.  
  
Yamato abrazó a la hija de su amigo con mucha fuerza, para intentar darle confort. Osen comenzó a llorar con desesperación, desvió su mirada hacia la parte trasera del elevador, y vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención.  
  
-¿Qué-qué es eso? - interrogó al instante, soltando a Ishida entre compungidos sollozos.  
  
Lo que acababa de ver era una masa ovalada y de color morado. La bola deforme y lisa brilló al estar cerca de ella y se movió hasta llegar a sus brazos. Eran los pensamientos de la curiosidad de Izzy.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? - Yamato arrebató el objeto, y lo miró extrañado. En ese instante el ascensor se detuvo, habían llegado al piso 14.  
  
-¡Papá! - gritó Osen, saliendo como rayo del cuarto que subía y bajaba pisos.  
  
-¡Espera Osen!  
  
La pelirroja subió unos escalones para llegar al techo del edificio. Se encaramó con agilidad, sin importarle nada más que rescatar a su padre. Yamato también subió aprisa.  
  
-¿A-a-a...? - trataba de decir la niña Izumi - ¿Abuelita?  
  
La abuela Izumi miraba a su víctima con expresión diabólica, se tronaba los dedos, mostraba una sonrisa malévola y se revolcaba del placer.  
  
-Ahora que has finalizado tu entrenamiento sobre el cosmos... ¡Salta, Conocimiento!  
  
-¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!! - rogó Osen - ¡No le digas eso, abuela!  
  
La pequeña agarró la ropa de la anciana y la zangoloteó con fuerza. El Aro que cargaba en su bolsillo encandiló a la mamá de su papá hasta dejarla desmayada, de la señora Izumi salieron polvos, Matt y Osen pudieron verlos.  
  
Pero era tarde, Koushiro tenía un pie en el aire y estaba saltando.  
  
-¡Izzy, entra en ti! - rogó el músico-astronauta.  
  
El amigo y la primogénita se acercaron con temor, tratando de hacer razonar a Izumi, pero cuando pensaban que habían logrado su objetivo, vieron desaparecer la figura del poseedor del emblema del Conocimiento, que cayó desafiando al aire... iba a perder la vida.  
  
-¡¡PAPAAAAAÁ!! ¡No me hagas esto! - la nena se abalanzó contra la barda para tratar de salvar a su padre, Yamato la sostuvo para que no se resbalara. La atrajo hacia él e intentó voltearla para que no viera cuando su padre se estrellara.  
  
-No veas...  
  
-¡Que alguien lo ayude!... Ten...TENTOMON...¡Ayuda a mi papá, Tentomon! - lo dijo sin tartamudeos, su frase fue rápida y desesperada. Matt había abierto los ojos al oírla pedir ayuda a un ser que no conocía.  
  
--  
  
Koushiro seguía las reglas de la física (todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar). Todo estaba en el pasado: su vida, su alma, su curiosidad, su familia. Iba cayendo sin saber que moriría, ni siquiera sabía si existía.  
Pudo abrir los ojos para ver el suelo en el que se estrellaría; de esos ojos de terciopelo negro, una esencia lila fue saliendo de él justo por esa parte. Izzy, de haber tenido la curiosidad con él, hubiera asociado ese gas morado con su supuesta doble conciencia.  
En esos instantes sólo pudo decir: Tentomon. Y dijo eso por instinto, porque era un dato que había salido de su inconsciente.  
  
--  
  
Mayumi veía caer con horror a su tío Izzy, Daisuke y Kyosuke habían regresado cargando un colchón que no serviría de nada, pero al menos habían intentado ayudar.  
  
-¿Qué diablos es eso que se forma? - indagó Kyo, mirando la nube opaca, que provocaba que la velocidad con la que caía Izumi disminuyera.  
  
-¡Es una maravilla! - juzgó Davis - ¡Venga Kyosuke!, si la velocidad se sigue reduciendo, podremos ayudar con el colchón.  
  
-¡Son los digimons los que lo han salvado!  
  
--  
  
Tentomon no podía dejar solo a Izzy, así como Agumon no había podido evitar ayudar a Tai. Por eso sus datos habían salido, y por instantes, se habían materializado.  
  
Cuando ya faltaban dos metros para que terminara el **paseo**, la niebla violeta despareció, y Koushiro se zambulló en el colchón relleno de plumas y resortes que sostenían los Motomiya.  
  
-¡Se salvó! - gritaron Mayumi y Kyosuke al unísono .  
  
Daisuke sonrió, y miró hacia arriba, donde las cabezas de Matt y Osen se asomaban.  
  
--  
  
-¡Gracias Dios! ¡Gracias Tentomon!... ¡Mi papá está bien! ¿Has oído, abuela? - gritó Osen, tremendamente aliviada. Al girar su mollera la abuela había desaparecido - ¿Abuelita?  
  
-Debió haber bajado para ver a tu padre... oye, preciosa... tu abuela, no tuvo la culpa, ella...  
  
-Fueron los datos desfragmentados de digimons malignos los que hicieron eso - aseguró la pequeña -, mi abuela no hizo nada... ¡pobre!, espero no le haya pasado nada.  
  
-Bajemos, Osen - ordenó Matt.  
  
La niña no se hizo rogar y pegó la carrera nuevamente.  
  
--  
  
El ingeniero Izumi volvió en sí lentamente, tardó varios minutos. Miró a todos como si no los conociera, pero se alegró al ver las sonrisas de ánimo que le regalaron.  
  
-¿Y, Tentomon?  
  
-Tentomon te ayudó, vive dentro de ti - aseguró su hija -; ya pasó todo papito, estás a salvo.  
  
Matt mostró a Izzy el óvalo de pensamientos.  
  
-¿Sabes qué es eso?  
  
-Dámelos, por favor.  
  
Los pensamientos de la curiosidad se metieron a su dueño de forma inmediata.  
  
-Me siento vació cuando no tengo a mi curiosidad.  
  
-¿Ehhh?, creo que no entiendo. - dijo Kyosuke.  
  
-Yo sí, les leeré esto - dijo May, alzando la voz y acomodando uno de los cuatro libros, el del tomo 1- ...Izumi Koushiro estaba buscando al Señor Genai para que le diera datos del paradero Taichi, cuando...  
  
Había leído parte del capítulo, le había llamado la atención, porque el título de ese episodio era justamente ese: pensamientos de la curiosidad y Megakabuterimon.  
  
-¿De dónde sacaste ese libro?  
  
-Son los de tío Takeru, el Aro los ha reescrito.  
  
-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero por ahora tendremos que llevar a Koushiro al hospital a que le tomen radiografías, puede tener un hueso roto.  
  
-Estoy aturdido, no me duele nada. Quiero saber más de Tentomon.  
  
-¡No seas terco, hombre! - regañó Daisuke -Estuviste a punto de morir y esa no es cosa de juego.  
  
El teléfono celular de Izumi sonó, Osen tomó el aparato y contestó.  
  
-¿Hola? - entonces se extrañó - ¡Ben, estás llorando!, ¿qué pasó? (...) ¡No es posible! - ahora la cara de la pequeña había vuelto a palidecer -Es que... no podía contestarte, lo atacaron (...) ¡¿Qué qué?!... no te preocupes, vamos para allá, ¡no llores Benji, no es fue tu culpa!  
  
Cuando colgó se topó con la mirada interrogativa de los adultos y niños.  
  
-Es que... allá en el hospital, hubo otro ataque.  
  
-¡Sora y Kotty están allá! - rugió Ishida.  
  
-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Osen?!  
  
-Vamos al hospital, se los ruego....  
  
-¡Habla claro, hija!  
  
-A mamá Mimi le indujeron el parto, está muy mal, papito, Ben no sabe qué hacer.  
  
-¡Mi esposa!... ¡Mi hijo! - Izumi intentó levantarse, mas no pudo por la debilidad.  
  
-Voy por la autonave - avisó Yamato.  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo 12  
--  
  
*--*--  
NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA.- ¿Qué les pareció?... pensé que me quedaría más emocionante, tengo qué admitir que en parte gracias a esta escena surgió Memorias borradas, por eso quería que quedara genial, aunque considero que no me salió tan mal, estuvo interesante visualizar a Izzy queriendo saltar y morirse, ¿no? Todo tiene una explicación, en este episodio no hablé mucho de cómo la abuela fue poseída, también seguro les extrañó que parecía que el llamado Vademon (¿se escribe así?) había poseído, porque justamente usé una técnica diferente con Koushiro. ¿Será que ciertas clases de digimons están invadiendo a los elegidos?... eso lo aclararé después, también hablaré acerca de los que van tras Zetty para rescatarlo, Ahhh, y sobre el hijito de los Izumi.  
  
¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!  
  
**Mb está dedicado a los que leyeron Fp**  
  
¡gracias otra vez!, no se olviden del comentario.  
  
Se despide: CieloCriss  
  
P.D. Respondiendo a una cuestión: Piyomon no ayudó a Sora porque Taichi estaba cerca para prestarle su ayuda... a Tai lo ayudó Agumon porque no había nadie capaz de ayudarlo en esos momentos, por eso también a Koushiro lo ayudó Tento...  
  
P.D. Espero no se hayan confundido mucho con el cap. 


	13. Capítulo 13 Mala hierba nunca muere

--*--*

_NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA:_ ¡Hola a todos!, este capítulo es el más reciente que he hecho, iba a ser el número 14, pero decidí cambiar la forma del fic y ponerlo en el #13; está corto, a mí me parece que tiene mucha información y está interesante (aunque quizás le faltó algo). Muchas gracias por seguir atentos a mi fic. En este episodio retomo la trama de "El mar de la oscuridad", como resumen les recordaré que Zetaro Ichijouji había sido invadido (por culpa de Arukerimon y Mummymon) por una semilla de la oscuridad, entonces su forma de ser cambió en tan sólo unas horas y lo único que hizo fue dibujar, dibujar y dibujar hasta que la oscuridad lo absorbió a otra dimensión que Ken y Kari recuerdan. Ahora los esposos Ichijouji y Takaishi se han introducido en ese sitio para salvarlo ¿Lo lograrán?

Esta sinopsis es para que recuerden, como han pasado tantas cosas a lo mejor se les había olvidado. Espero que el fic no les esté aburriendo.

Bueno, sin más los dejo con la lectura.

*--*--

****

**MEMORIAS borradas**

_Por CieloCriss _

**Capítulo 13 **Mala hierba nunca muere****

El frío y las sombras parecían un collage de desencanto. La soledad en el niño iba en aumento, la sentía en cada célula, y ésta seguía creciendo, como río negro, como esencia perdida en el ocaso... y es que, si la soledad aumenta, el ser pierde la armonía, se niega a sí mismo.

Zetaro Ichijouji tenía frío.

El viento entraba por cada uno de sus poros, y su cuerpo pálido se movía como gelatina ambulante. Apeaba desesperado, perdido, pero sobre todo irritado. Eran tanta su rabia y enojo que no podía expresarlos. No le gustaba sentir esas ñáñaras de  incomodidad, en esos momentos, hubiera querido destrozar algún ente cercano para calmarse.

Sobre su sombra imaginaria, una bola brillante y formada por muchos trozos de papel volaba y lo seguía, pero Zet no caía en cuenta de eso, carecía de importancia.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" pudo decirse, mientras se dejaba caer con fuerza en el suelo, para raspar sus rodillas. Todo el sufrimiento que lo enfrascaba era muy irreal, y por eso quería sentir dolor físico, sería hasta cierto punto más agradable que seguirle la corriente a su corazón acelerado y tenebroso.

Cada vez le dolía más la cabeza; estaba desolado, no entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿Dónde...? - comenzó, pero se calló rápidamente, estaba ronco. "¿Dónde están mis dibujos?"

Sus dibujos... justamente estaban adjuntados sobre su cabeza en forma de luna llena.

Alguien lo observaba sigilosamente, era un humano de piel blanca, estatura media y ropaje negro. Su rostro era tapado por una capucha de tergal , y sus ojos enmarcados por lentes oscuros.

-Ha llegado la hora... por fin, y gracias a este mocoso, volveremos a estar juntos.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! – exclamó Zet, escuchando al extraño como si las palabras de éste fueran un susurro otoñal disperso entre hojas y viento - ¡Quien quiera que seas: lárgate!, no mereces siquiera verme... ¡nadie lo merece!, mis padres me subestimaron, mi hermana se burló de mí, mis amigos me humillaron, la que creí que era mi niña, me ignoró... Pero todos ellos pueden irse a refundir a un hoyo negro, no valen la pena... simplemente, no tienen idea de mi grandeza, de mi poderío, ¡de mi obra!

Trastornado por sus frases, el niño de cabello morado comenzó a reír de forma maniática, poseído por un sueño entre tinieblas, una escalofriante pesadilla que por la oscuridad no podía distinguir.

No escuchó respuesta alguna, se llenó de ira. Creyó que el _extraño_ le había robado lo único que realmente valía la pena en su existir.

-¡Tú fuiste! ¡Tú fuiste!, robaste mis dibujos, ¡da la cara, escoria bastarda!... te voy a hacer mil pedazos, ¡regrésame mis creaciones! – le subía el coraje hasta las cejas, el colorado que dominaba su piel parecía tensar sus gestos, daba la impresión de que Zetaro volaría en trozos por la presión. Su mentalidad estaba invadida por la semilla de la oscuridad, esa semilla estaba enloqueciendo su personalidad bondadosa y tierna, su sentido de justicia y su falta de egocentrismo, ¿por qué reaccionaba así la semilla?

El _atacante_ salió de entre los árboles y miró a su pequeña víctima con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, era una especie de alegría frenética que termina irritando a cualquiera.

            -Será mejor que te calmes, o no podrás construir tu imperio. Si buscas tus dibujos, mira hacia arriba.

Zet obedeció, vio la luminosa masa redonda con escepticismo.

            -La luna llena...

            -Fíjate bien, eres muy inteligente – hasta cierto punto el _encapuchado_ parecía amable, anhelante, esperaba una reacción por parte del niño.

            -¿Mis... dibujos?

            -Están ahí, ¿ya puedes verlos?; date cuenta, tus creaciones te son fieles, quieren estar contigo, por siempre, se unieron para formar una luna que te alumbra.

            -¡Ya tengo a mis dibujos conmigo! – chilló de la emoción Zetaro, alzando las manos para tocarlos - ¡Ellos quieren estar conmigo!... será mejor que te marches, en este lugar estaremos nosotros, nunca volveré adonde me esperan, no... nadie me espera, nadie me busca, nadie me quiere; y está mejor así porque yo no quiero a nadie, no merecen mi afecto... sólo mis dibujos, ellos son míos, yo los hice...

El _hombre_ se acercó, debido a su estatura de adulto tomó la bola de dibujos y se la entregó al mediano Ichijouji.

            -Son papeles, se destruirán, a lo mejor tu hermanito los rompe.

            -Satoru y yo no volveremos a vernos.

            -El tiempo los marchitará, se destruirán tus obras – insistió el _hombre_ al ver que Zet se aferraba a los papeles -. A menos que me ayudes, que te unas a mí... todo puede ser real si te empeñas, serás el emperador de un mundo maravilloso y podrás jugar cuanto quieras.

            -¿Emperador? – indagó Zet, mirando al sujeto sin rostro (bueno, sí tenía, pero no se veía, Zetaro sólo apreciaba esa tez igual de blanca que la suya, si acaso un poco más rosada).

            -Las personas no se dan cuenta de tu grandeza, creen que eres insignificante, por eso debes convertirte en emperador, hacer un imperio propio.

            -Lo deseo... – susurró Zet -. Y tengo el poder, pero...

El _hombre_ le tocó los hombros a Zetaro, analizó al morado y le susurró al oído.

            -Regenera, vibra, aclama, revive y da vida a estos dibujos, ellos esperan por ti, ¡tienes el poder dentro de ti!

El niño de 10 años repasó los dibujos uno por uno. Él no lo sabía, pero Devimon, Malommyotismon, Metal Etemon y más villanos estaban trazados en esas hojas de papel que brillaban al estar cerca de su dueño. Sin embargo, Zet no estaba a gusto con la propuesta, quería eliminar a ese tipo que lo enfadaba, quería que se fuera.

            -¡Vete!, hace frío y es tu culpa.

            -Revívelos... haz que vuelvan, tú los esperas tanto como yo, ¡los deseas!, quieres que te sirvan y yo te ayudaré a crear tu imperio.

            -Yo crearé mi reino si quiero hacerlo, ahora sólo anhelo que te marches; atraes el frío.

            -¿Cómo? ¿No vas a cooperar? – preguntó enojado el _extraño_, mirando fijamente a Zet "Este niño no accede de ningún modo, se resistió cuando mis súbditos le pusieron la semilla, ahora se abstiene de ayudar porque el efecto de la semilla crece de forma asombrosa... su mente es fuerte, me dicen que así era su padre, el llamado Ken"-. Mocoso, haremos las cosas a mí manera... llevo un año esperando, todos fueron muy débiles al olvidar, pero yo no... yo vivía para eso, para ellos... ¡Vas a dar vida a tus mugres dibujos!

--

Justo así. Ahora lo recordaba. Estaba oscuro y había un aire helado que la obligaba a abrazarse a sí misma. No estaba sola, a ese lugar nada más una vez había ido sin compañía, pero no remembraba bien, era confuso, tenía miedo  cuando veía el mar. Kari sabía que estar ahí no era tan penoso para ella ni TK, Yolei y Ken se veían desesperados porque no sabía qué había sido de Zet, y el cariño pesa más que los difusos recuerdos.

            -Takeru... – susurró Hikari, al oído de su esposo - ¿Podremos regresar?

            -Claro que sí – respondió el antiguo portador de la Esperanza – una vez oí a una voz decir algo que ha retumbado en mis oídos: _"El amor une dos mundos"_

Kari sonrió, asintiendo y pegándose a su marido mientras intentaba entender.

            -Eso te lo dijo Gatomon. – atinó a decir, con sospecha.

            -¿Gatomon?

            -Sí, Gatomon... Toshi me rogó que me acordara de Gatomon, Gatomon es mi ángel de luz; hoy soñé con mi ángel de luz, está conmigo, dentro de mí... cuando dijiste esa hermosa frase, mi ser volcó inesperadamente, a Gatomon le dio gusto escucharte.

            -¿Ehh? – se extrañó Tk ante las reflexiones de Kari. Sin bien sentía lo que oía no terminaba de comprender, ¿dentro de su mujer estaba Gatomon?, entonces... – Tú sientes a alguien, yo también, supones entonces que lo que yo siento está dentro de mí y tiene un nombre.

            -Sí – respondió Kari, señalando a los Ichijouji -. Debemos apresurarnos, ellos van muy al frente, a Ken le cuesta mucho trabajo estar aquí, Miyako siente demasiado dolor y no puede apoyarlo. Hay que encontrar a Zetty.

Luz y Esperanza corrieron para alcanzar a los preocupados padres.

Ken analizaba cada cosa que veía y trataba de asociar hechos, de verse fuerte, la verdad era que estaba destrozado por la incertidumbre. No era que recordara exactamente su época de maldad y los destrozos que había ocasionado, eso le hubiera dado pánico; lo que traía en la mente era la sensación de haber tenido una experiencia terrible y traumática causada por esa semilla, por la oscuridad encarnada en su ser. No era para menos su sentir, ya que después de haber muerto Osamu él había caído en depresión y había terminado en ese sitio.

            -Mi pobre Zetty... ¿qué le han hecho? – musitaba Yolei, de forma incontrolable – No lo hagan sufrir, no lo merece... mi hijito...

Un resplandor sobrenatural, cegador como el brillo de un incendio explotó en un haz de luz grueso e intenso, después oyeron un gemido ahogado, como el de la víctima de un asesino.

            -¡ZETARO! – chilló Miyako, comiéndose las uñas - ¡Me lo van a matar! ¡NOOO!, fue él, Ken, ¿lo oíste?.

            -Nadie va a matar a mi hijo sin haberme matado cien veces a mí – repitió Ken, después salió corriendo hacia la luz.

            -¡No estás solo! – apoyó TK, uniéndose a la carrera, seguido por Kari y Yolei, quien apenas podía movilizarse del susto y el dolor.

La niebla cada vez se hacía más densa "Igual que el día en que ese anciano me atacó" pensó Takeru ". La niebla apareció y poseyó a la persona que casi me mata... espero no lleguemos demasiado tarde". Sin embargo la niebla se quedaba corta en comparación a los rugidos de los relámpagos y al rocío inesperado.

Los cuatro atravesaron una barrera de pinos largos y poblados de ramas que tapaban la poca luz invasora, para ese entonces el rayo potente había desparecido, justo como el gemido. A lo lejos percibieron unas hondas en el aire, la sombra de un _adulto_ alzaba las manos agradeciendo algo, y la figura de un niño estaba hincada ante el opaco pasto.

            -¡Zetty! – lloró Miyako al distinguir al niño.

Ken guardó silencio y se apresuró más, al llegar al _desconocido_ le estampó un puñetazo, el _hombre_ cayó al suelo, Ken pudo ver que tenía los ojos claros.

            -¡Contesta canalla! ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Zetaro?!

El _hombre_ comenzó a reír, con voz sorda, repleta de hipocresía, le contestó al detective:

            -Velo por ti mismo, puede que les parezca familiar la escena.

Ken miró horrorizado cómo la lividez se apropiaba de la piel de Zet, algo salía de él, ¡era una semilla! ¡La semilla de la oscuridad!... esa semilla se convirtió en capullo y comenzó a florecer de manera desenfrenada hasta convertirse en un arbusto flotante de dimensiones considerables. Kari se tapó la boca y un sorprendido Tk quedó atónito. Miyako se llevó las manos a su cabello y lo jaló con desesperación.

            -Mi niñito... ¡¿qué tienes?! – se acercó presurosa a su vástago, pero algo le impedía tocarlo.

            -Esa es la Semilla de la Oscuridad que plantaste en Zet – reflexionó Ken, en voz alta -. Pero, no es posible que creciera así, así no pasó...

            -¿Contigo?... mmmh, tienes razón, tu crecimiento fue lento. La que tiene el mocoso es una copia defectuosa; el arbusto ha robado su esencia, el niño ya no tiene alma, se va a morir para que nuestra obra germine, debo decir que no lo hizo de buena gana, lo tuve qué obligar.

            -Nooo ¡Noooo!, se lo ruego, haga que vuelva – chilló Yolei.

El cuerpo inerte de Zetaro cayó al suelo, Miyako lo acomodó en su regazo sin importarle el arbusto que se había creado con la energía que la semilla de la oscuridad le había robado de su hijo.

Ken ahogó su grito y el _enemigo_ aprovechó para golpearlo y tratar de huir.

            -Esta vez han perdido... ustedes tuvieron la culpa, OLVIDARON lo que yo nunca OLVIDÉ.

Comenzó a alejarse, Takeru no perdió tiempo y le siguió.

            -¡Esto no se queda así! ¡No lo perdono, no lo perdono!– gritó el hermano de Matt sin pensar en lo familiar que le parecía esa frase.

            -¡YOLEI! – gritó Ken, poniéndose de pie – Te dije que antes de que mataran a Zet estaría yo de por medio, ¡no te fallaré!

Siguió a su amigo rubio para destrozar al _rufián_.

Miyako Ichijouji asintió temblorosa, Kari se hincó junto a ella.

            -Tenemos qué revisarlo – pidió tratando de sonar reconfortante.

            -Está frío... helado como un cubo de hielo – murmuró Yolei, arrullándolo en su regazo.

Hikari notó que el niño se había encogido ligeramente, el cabello sedoso y liso le resbalaba por la frente, parecía una fina figurita de porcelana, bella y sin vida. La mujer de la Luz negó entonces, tomó la muñeca del niño y trató de tomar su pulso.

            -Yo sé que no hay respuesta – lamentó Miyako -. Se me está muriendo, le absorbieron la vida... está demasiado frió – miró a Zet y lo besó -. No temas hijito, yo te voy a calentar, como cuando estabas chico ¿Recuerdas?, te leeré tu cuento favorito cerca de la chimenea, ¡y te pondrás tus guantes grises!, estaremos siempre juntos... papá llegará para la cena, Kurumi y tú no volverán a pelear, porque estarás chiquito, esperaremos a que nazca Satoru, y estaremos finalmente los 5.

Kari se dio cuenta del trance de su amiga, se compadeció y se alejó un poco, ella no había olvidado el poder de la semilla que flotaba sobre ellos (o sea, el arbusto). ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese niño fuera Toshiro y no Zet? ¡Se habría vuelto loca!, el dolor de madre era más grande que cualquier otro sufrimiento, por eso entendía a Yolei, quería ayudarla, ¡era su mejor amiga!.

De nuevo notó que a su alrededor había hojas de cuaderno tiradas por el bosque del Mar de la Oscuridad, eran las mismas creaciones antiguamente observadas en casa de Ken, mismas que de nueva cuenta brillaron y comenzaron a flotar, desafiando a la gravedad.

            -¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? – se cuestionó Kari.

Los dibujos flotaron en el aire, el arbusto que había salido de la semilla de Zet se deshizo, y toda la energía poseyó a los dibujos. En ese instante la niebla se intensificó, y chispas multicolores comenzaron a juntarse, salían de la nada. Hikari oía risas malévolas en el ambiente, los polvos se unían formando mariposas, las mariposas eran miles de datos, esos datos se unían al dibujo y el poder de la semilla de la oscuridad los envolvía, parecía como si se formara un cascarón protector, un... ¿_digihuevo_?

Cada dibujo, en efecto, se había convertido en un huevo gracias a la semilla de la oscuridad. Kari temblaba al sentir la mala vibra, suspiraba de miedo y en silencio llamaba a Tk. No sabía qué hacer, su amiga estaba enloqueciendo al ver morir a su hijo, y ella estaba siendo espectadora de algo insólito, surrealista, horripilante y al mismo tiempo maravilloso.

            -Yolei, reacciona... algo sucede.

            -Zetty, te estás poniendo más helado... no temas, no te morirás, necesitamos una chamarra. Mamá te cuidará – lloró la esposa de Ken. Hikari le movió los hombros, Miyako no reaccionaba.

A pesar de todo, Yolei tenía razón en algo: Zetaro se estaba poniendo más helado.

            -¡Despierta Miyako! ¡Ayuda a tu hijo, no lo abandones! – rogó Kari, abofeteando a la congojada madre.

            -¡Oh Kari! – reaccionó Miyako - ¿Qué voy a decirle a Ken cuando regrese?, ¿que lo he perdido?

La forma de los huevos flotantes se delimitaba mejor a cada instante, Kari observaba horrorizada, pero poco a poco iba comprendiendo.

"Las formas de esos dibujos... La Semilla de la Oscuridad que creció, ese crecimiento se dio por la energía de Zetaro, los polvos se unieron a los dibujos, el poder de la semilla los nutre y los une, se forma un _ser_... un huevo. Pero eso se forma porque..."

Se agachó, entre las hierbas mohosas levantó una rama larga, fuerte pero no muy ancha. Kari asintió decidida, iba a experimentar.

            -Yolei, estas cosas están robándole la vida a tu hijo – avisó antes de golpear, con el palo, al primer digihuevo que alcanzó.

El impacto destrozó el cascarón. Kari sintió que algo chocaba contra ella de forma brusca, cayó al suelo. El cascarón roto se deshizo, la energía volvió a Zetaro, quien respiró desesperado, como si hubiera estado a punto de ahogarse.

            -¡Respiró! ¡Kari, le has salvado! – Yolei miró que Hikari yacía en el suelo y respiraba apresuradamente mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, su amiga se tocaba el pecho, le salía sangre.

            -Era muy poderoso...

            -¿Quién?

            -¡El ser que salió del huevo! – las mujeres miraron hacia arriba, habían muchos huevos más formándose - ¡Debemos apresurarnos!, debemos romperlos para que Zet vuelva en sí.

            -Pe..pero ¿Y la cosa que salió?

            -No sé donde está. Me atacó, pero ya no la siento cerca.

Kari intentó pararse, no pudo hacerlo, tenía una herida.

Miyako dejó a Zetaro recostado en la tierra, tenía una misión qué cumplir.

--

El _hombre_ de la capucha corría,  su gasolina parecía esa risa macabra, aceleraba cada vez que rugía dos nombres que Takeru y Ken no terminaron de entender, a excepción de la inconfundible terminación en _"mon"_.

El antiguo basquetbolista  se apresuró y dio un salto que lo puso en ventaja, quedó frente al _agresor_ y le puso un alto con un empujón. Ken rodeó al sujeto por atrás y lo miró de forma suspicaz.

            -No me parece una manera sutil de detenerme, caballeros – dijo mirando fijamente a Takeru con esa sonrisa clásica de demencia.

            -Un momento... yo a ti, ¡te conozco! – le gritó Takeru.

            -A lo mejor sí, aunque quizás no... ustedes olvidan todo, desde quienes fueron hasta a sus mejores amigos. Yo no olvidé porque eran lo único que tenía, aunque muy pronto tendré todo lo que mi quitaron.

Ken lo amenazó por la camisa.

            -No harás nada que le cueste la vida a _MI_ hijo.

            -Unas cosas por otras, Ken – dijo el _encapuchado_ de sonrisa perversa y vista sin brillo -. Ustedes acompañarán al niño muy pronto... mis amigos quieren venganza.

            -¡Este sujeto está loco! –afirmó Tk, tirando de la capucha que lo cubría.

Su melena amarilla pálida quedó al descubierto, de repente Tk sintió un malestar estomacal... sí, él conocía a ese _tipejo_, a esta abominación de _hombre_ que había causado el desvanecimiento de Zetaro.

            -No pueden impedir que llegue el renacimiento, ¡se huele en el aire!... hay que sacrificar para ganar, por eso se tendrán que morir, no es justo que todo un mundo se muera por humanos imbéciles.

Ken y Tk estaban confundidos entre esas palabras y el ambiente tétrico, la situación no permitía que los pensamientos fueran lógicos o por lo menos sensitivos. El enemigo tronó los dedos sin razón aparente, más o menos al minuto oyeron los gritos de Yolei y Kari, así que los preocupados esposos regresaron con ellas arrastrando consigo al _hombre misterioso_.

            -Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya – le había dicho Ken -, sé que Zet no está muerto, harás que se recupere aún así tenga que aniquilarte.

--

El cometido de Yolei, que era el de romper los cascarones de huevos, se había interrumpido por causas mayores, el movimiento de tronido de dedos del _desconocido_ había provocado que una muralla apareciera y comenzara a abrirse un portal de donde salieron dos digimons: Arukerimon y Mummymon. Kari y Miyako habían gritado de la impresión, asombro, sorpresa, todo eso mezclado con recuerdos.

            -¿Te das cuenta Arukerimon?, el amo nos mandó directo con estas chiquillas molestas.

            -¡No seas bobo Mummymon!, ahora no importa si nos recuerdan, tenemos el premio por insertar la semilla en el mocoso. Agarra los _digihuevos_, nos vamos.

            -¡Ustedes dos! – chilló Miyako - ¡Por nada del mundo se atrevan a llevarse esos huevos, son la energía de Zetty!... en el fondo no son malos, yo lo sé, los recuerdo.

            -Es verdad, ya nos conocíamos... – opinó Kari.

Los tres hombres aparecieron, el _misterioso_ gritó molesto al ver un _digihuevo_ roto, se llevó a la cabeza sus manos.

            -¡¿Cómo se atrevieron?! ¡Pudo ser uno de ELLOS!, me las pagarán, juro que me vengaré... si destruyeron a Terriermon o Lopmon, los despellejaré.

Las antiguas elegidas miraron al trastornado, les pareció familiar, el _tipo_ ordenó a los digimons:

            -Agarren los _digihuevos_, abriré el portal...

Los Digimons obedecieron y el _misterioso_, gracias a unas extrañas cartas que acomodó de manera extraña en una piedra dividida en nueve partes que tenían, de acuerdo al nivel, una, dos y tres estrellas. Abrió una ventana a otra dimensión después de acomodar una carta con la figura indescifrable, escaparon sin decir más.

            -¡Lo tengo!, él... es de Norteamérica, ¿recuerdas Kari? Lo conocimos cuando fuimos a Nueva York y... – Takeru guardó silencio al ver herida a su esposa, sobra decir que como una centalla llegó para prestarle su ayuda, lo mismo que Ken a Yolei.

            -¿Qué te pasó, mi Kari? – preguntó desesperado, mientras analizaba el estado de su mujer.

            -No... no es nada, puedo caminar – dijo cuando vio que TK tenía intenciones de cargarla en sus brazos -. Me atacaron los datos que salieron de un huevo.

            -¿Huevo?, Ahhhh, ¿los que flotaban? – siguió cuestionando, Hikari asintió.

En tanto, Inoue le mostró a Ken que Zetaro seguía con vida.

            -Ken, él se estaba quedando tan helado y sin vida... pero Kari lo ha salvado con su gran amor y valentía, si no fuera por ella...

            -No Miyako, a Zet lo salvó tu amor de madre, yo nada más ayudé un poco pensando en qué era lo que le estaba robando la vida – admitió Hikari, algo intimidada -. La energía de Zetaro estaba siendo robada por esos huevos, que se formaron por los dibujos y los datos que han atacado con anterioridad.

            -Tengo qué admitir que estoy severamente confundido – murmuró Takeru. Después se quitó su chaqueta y se la lanzó a Ken, quien cubrió a Zetaro con ella -.Hay que salir de aquí.

            -¿Cómo? – preguntó Yolei -.Tengo miedo de que mi niño no resista, sigue muy débil, de tantos huevos nada más rompimos uno.

            -Con esa esencia será suficiente, ahora Zetty está siendo cubierto de todo el amor que le tienen sus padres – les tranquilizó Kari.

"Kari... para mi hijo este es el comienzo de muchas pesadillas... cuando despierte llorará por las noches al recordar esto, se culpará y toda la confianza que una vez tuvo se hará cenizas. ¡Juro que me las pagará ese _sujeto_!, Zet no tenía la culpa de nada, Zet es una víctima, un inocente, y ahora justamente atacaron su inocencia" asimiló _Ken_, arropando al niño, mirándole la cara perdida en la inconsciencia.

Kari pudo andar gracias al apoyo de su amiga y esposo, ella se recargaba en ellos; más adelante caminaba Ken, abrazaba a su vástago con mucho cuidado, a cada momento le veía la cara, notaba su respiración, él también sentía al niño extremadamente débil y helado.

"Sí... yo he visto a ese_ hombre_, no ahora, hace mucho, cuando era un niño. Recuerdo que me pareció solitario, su nombre ¿Cuál era?" _(Tk)_

"Gatomon... ¿cómo podremos volver?, Zetty necesita reposar y recuperar su vida, Miyako y Ken están cansados, yo también. Tú te pusiste feliz cuando Takeru dijo que el amor unía dos mundos, entonces, de ser posible ¿Podrías hacernos volver?... tú y yo somos las mejores amigas, sé que nos veremos pronto, pero quiero que me hagas ese favor. Háblale a Toshi, él me espera y tiene mucho amor en su corazón, si le haces ver su luz, sé que nos hará regresar" rogó _Kari_ en su mente.

--

Fin del capítulo 13

--

*--*--

_NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA_: ¿Qué les pareció?, ojalá al menos les haya parecido decente. Pero... ¿se imaginaban que ese "amo" o "desconocido" sería quien resultó?, tengo una explicación del porqué es justamente Wallace (Willis) quien está en el puesto de villanos (por cierto que ignoro el nombre del otro digimon de Wallace, así que si lo escribí mal, háganmelo saber para corregir mi error). Pobrecito de Zetty ¿No?, me cae muy bien y lo hago sufrir... aunque al menos se recuperará. ¿Cómo saldrán de ese feo sitio? ¿Confiando en la frase "El amor une dos mundos"?... ¿Y qué tal la regeneración de los digihuevos? (espero esa parte se haya entendido).

Como ven, este capítulo, aunque estuvo corto, tiene mucho de qué comentar (al menos para mí, mi propia trama me enreda).

¡Gracias por leer!__

_Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a todas aquellas personas que creen que el amor atraviesa fronteras._

¡No se pierdan el próximo episodio!, ya lo tengo escrito, es largo y explico cómo siguen las cosas en el mundo real, se titula: **¡Bienvenido al Mundo!**. 

Hasta pronto.

_P.D. ¡Agradezco mucho sus comentarios!, a **Tai **le quiero decir que no me molesta su comentario, al contrario, me da gusto que me hagan ver mis errores, siempre suelo olvidar los detallitos (como en ese caso, ¿verdad?), así que trataré de explicar esa pequeña duda luego, en los siguientes capítulos. _

--*--*


	14. Capítulo 14 Bienvenido al mundo

--*--*

**NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA.-¡**Hola!, finalmente publico este capítulo, lamento la tardanza, pero la verdad es que aunque ya lo tenía hecho tuve algunos problemas que retardaron la publicación. Primero que nada no me decidía por un nombre, luego tuve que reformar el episodio entero porque este iba a ser el 13 y no el 14. ¡En fin!, espero haya quedado decente, debo agregar que este cap es más largo que el anterior, como resumen les recordaré que: La abuela Izumi había sido invadida por los datos digitales y estuvo a punto de matar a Izzy, quien fue salvado por Tentomon. Todos los que se encontraban con Izzy (Matt, Davis y sus hijos), recibieron la noticia de que Mimi también había sido atacada por el enemigo y se encontraba a punto de dar a luz y con muchos problemas... el caso es que ese grupo se desplazará al hospital, en donde están los demás (incluyendo a Seiyuro, que llegó de improviso después de salvar a Hidemi). También en este capítulo retomo a los personajes olvidados que estaban en espera de los adultos en casa de los Ichijouji (Taiki, Toshi, Kurumi y los bebés. Toshiro recibirá la luz de Gatomon que pidió Kari)... espero recuerden todo eso, está algo complicada la trama, pero en este episodio habrá más calma, ya que necesito neutralizar toda la acción para el verdadero desarrollo final... esperen drama, momentos alegres y cómicos... habrá casi de todo.

También hago una dedicación especial: Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a Pili-chan, por su pasado cumpleaños, deseo que haya tenido un muy feliz día... y claro, espero que le guste esta parte de MB.

¡Los dejo con la lectura!

*--*--

****

****

**MEMORIAS borradas.**

Por CieloCriss

Capítulo 14 **Bienvenido al Mundo** 

No podía girar ningún ojo, era como si lamentablemente sus órganos visuales se hubieran entumido en la más angustiosa de las miradas. El niño no estaba viendo nada que le llamara la atención, enfocaba su vista en el vacío imaginario de su mente. Hacía unos instantes había sentido un flash de luz que le había cegado no sólo los ojos, sino el espíritu, por eso, en estos momentos, su alma estaba desorientada.

A su lado estaba una chica algo mayor que él, era ligeramente más alta, con figura cuidadosamente lograda y hermosa; aquella niña gimoteaba,  sus suspiros era tartamudos porque el llanto había cesado, sólo quedaban esas molestas secuelas. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, estaban ocupados en cosas totalmente diferentes y no se interesaban en el otro, mucho menos tomaban en cuenta a los otros seres que se hallaban en ese cuarto durmiendo como angelitos.

La computadora estaba encendida, y la joven en ocasiones se acomodaba los lentes y enfocaba el monitor con notorio descontrol mental. Ambos esperaban, aunque quizá lo mismo no.

Un quinto elemento entró a la habitación y acercó una bandeja con comida, era un niño más pequeño, no mucho, pero su rostro aún estaba impregnado de la más fina y pura infancia.

            -Calenté los emparedados... – anunció, acercando a sus compañeros el alimento – creo que deberían comer algo, al menos Kurumi.

            -No gracias – se adelantó a decir la damita, devolviendo el plato -; es imposible que quiera comer estando mis papás y mi hermano en no se dónde y quizás hasta muertos, ¿cómo crees que en estas circunstancias puedo probar bocado?

            -Lo siento – se adelantó a decir - , ya no te ofreceré nada.

            -Yo sé que tu intención es buena Taik. Eres un niño muy lindo, pero no tengo hambre, mejor cómetelo tú, o si no dáselo a Toshiro.

            -Yo ya comí suficiente, pero por si cambian de opinión les dejo la bandeja – dijo Taiki Yagami, quien tenía qué admitir que le daba temor hablarle directamente a su primo por el aspecto que presentaba. –. Llamaré de nueva cuenta, a lo mejor mi papá ya está en casa... no aguanto la preocupación.

Marcó al celular de su padre, pero Taichi no contestaba, y cuando su vástago oyó de nuevo "El número que usted marcó está fuera del área de servicio o se encuentra apagado, favor de comunicarse más tarde" estuvo a punto de lanzar el auricular al escusado de los Ichijouji. Respiró lo más hondo posible, retuvo el aire, después pulsó el número de su casa, seguro Seiyuro ya había llegado y venía de vuelta con el anillo mágico. Tampoco obtuvo respuesta, esta vez se tensó aún más... habían pasado muchos minutos; sumándolos  saldrían casi dos horas, ¿cómo era posible que Takaishi no regresara? ¿Y si lo habían atacado los monstruos esos de Arukerimon y Mummymon?, la sola idea de imaginárselo lo aterraba. Fugazmente pasó por su mente la posibilidad de que Sei estuviera muerto y se llevó las uñas a la boca para mordisquearlas unos segundos... ante todo, Taiki Yagami era en extremo solidario, se sentía como un patán. Tomó una decisión, y la comunicó inmediatamente.

            -Toshiro, me largo de aquí. Voy a buscar a Sei.

El hijo de Kari reaccionó por un momento, toda su vista siguió igual de pesada, pero asió a su primo del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él.

            -No digas tonterías – reprendió –, no es conveniente que te muevas de aquí... ya le llamé a tío Daisuke, él ayudará a Seiyuro.

            -¡Quizás no sea suficiente! – gritó Taik – ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo mientras que el que consideras tu hermano puede estar muerto? ¿Y si el papá de Kyo no llegó a tiempo?, Toshi, han pasado dos horas, ¿sabes cuántas veces puedo ir y venir de esta casa a la nuestra en ese lapso de tiempo? ¿No?, ¡pues al menos 4 veces!, y eso contando el tráfico, en estos momentos no hay tal inconveniente.

            -¿Y qué ganas tú yendo hacia allá?, en todo caso llegarías más tarde, y de haber atacado esos digimons no seguirían ahí.

            -¿Qué tal si Sei está herido? ¿O si lo secuestraron? ¿Por qué mi papá no está en casa? ¿Qué pasará si el enemigo usa el Aro para el mal?

Kurumi estaba asustada, en tantos años de convivencia jamás había visto una discusión entre esos dos. Generalmente Toshi era muy paciente con su primo y Taik, a su vez, bastante obediente... ahora el menor desafiaba al mayor, o al menos eso parecía.

            -Pienso que debes calmarte, sé que las cosas no están bien, pero tú no puedes cambiar las situaciones con decisiones necias e infructuosas.

            -¡Todo es mejor que estar aquí sin hacer nada!... o dime ¿Qué estamos haciendo?, ¡NADA!... mientras tu mamá y los demás están en no sé donde y el Aro en manos desconocidas, Sei puede estar librando una batalla con los digimons junto al señor Motomiya; nosotros estamos sentados mirándonos, censurándonos, ¡por Dios, ni siquiera quieren comer lo que les preparé!

            -Taiki, ¡CÁLLATE! – volvió a decir Toshiro, algo alterado, pero más sereno que su interlocutor.

            -No Toshiro, guarden silencio los dos – ordenó Kurumi, interponiéndose en lo que ella creía que acabaría como una riña con golpes –, si siguen así, van a despertar a los bebés y las cosas se complicarán aún más, ¿entienden?, ¿o en qué idioma quieren que les hable?

Los hombrecitos guardaron silencio. Toshiro volvió a desviar su vista para inundarse en su mundo con toque autista; Taiki refunfuñó, avisó que iba al baño, y Kurumi volvió a tapar a los nenes que estaban a su custodia, no sin antes volver a tartamudear su suspiro.

--

Seiyuro Takaishi había hablado con seriedad bien marcada, y su sonrisa natural no había hecho acto de presencia en su entonado discurso de preocupación. Taichi no sabía si gritar que no entendía o darle un abrazo al niño, pero como su amiga Sora optó por abrazar al rubio, él se decidió por lo primero y expresó, aunque sin grito, que no entendía las cosas.

            -¡Yo no sé! – expresaba con las cejas fruncidas de tristeza – Pero juro que desparecieron, vi que la frente de mi hermana brillaba, y la de Satoru también, se abrió una puerta... o algo así, y los cuatro adultos se fueron a rescatar a Zet.

            -Sei ¿Cómo dices que se llama ese lugar?

            -Mar de la Oscuridad, creo...

            -Haz hecho bien en contarlo todo Seiyuro, entonces – Tai aspiró el odioso aire de hospital – te encuentras a punto de partir hacia el departamento por un dichoso Aro mágico que era de Gatomon ¿No es cierto?

            -Eso mismo, y sobra decir que llevo prisa, porque si los digimons se apropian de él no podremos ayudar a mi papá y a los demás... Taiki dice que la noche pasada casi lo matan a él y a los chicos por andar tratando de averiguar sobre el anillo y...

            -¡Espera un poco, Sei!, ¿Taiki qué?

            -Que la travesura de Taiki tenía un fin, él quería ayudarnos, Tío Tai.

            -¿Ayudar a quien?

            -A los que conocíamos el secreto del Aro.

            -Querido – rogó Sora – habla lo más claro que puedas.

            -De acuerdo, ¡es que siento que pierdo tiempo! ¡Debo irme!

            -¿Y crees tú que si unos "no-sé-qué" intentaron matar a mi hijo por ese anillo mágico dejaré que te largues solo al departamento? No señor, ahora mismo me cuentas todo y vemos qué hacer.

            -Los atentados que están ocurriendo... me refiero no sólo a este, sino a los que les han pasado a todos los grandes, es a causa de algo sobrenatural, creemos que ese anillo que nos dio un fantasma el día que fuimos a la televisora del abuelo es la clave, y su brillo mágico nos ha ayudado antes, así que... – de pronto Seiyuro guardó silencio, temblaba, Sora y Tai creyeron que lo estaban presionando mucho.

            -Sei, si no puedes seguir, comprendo, sólo dime lo que ibas a hacer para ir contigo.

            -¡Dios mío! – chilló Seiyuro, apuntando inesperadamente un blanco.

Los amigos miraron hacia donde el chico señalaba, era afuera del hospital, y como los tres hablaban en el balcón de una de las habitaciones de la clínica, tuvieron la oportunidad de ver quienes venían.

Taichi se rascó la cabeza ávidamente. Sora se llevó su mano al pecho. En cambio, totalmente fuera de control, el sobrino de Matt salió corriendo del cuarto para dirigirse a la salida. 

Yagami sabía que las cosas se estaban saliendo del control,  y no podía arreglarlas, porque sencillamente no sabía quién tenía el control, era torturante ver tantas escenas inesperadas, desde la nueva imagen que Hidemi robaba en su mente, hasta la manifestación de Agumon la madrugada pasada.

--

En esos momentos estaban movilizándose hacia el hospital varios conocidos (eso fue lo que vio Sei). A Koushiro Izumi no se le veía buena pinta, de hecho, hasta tenía que apoyarse en los hombros de Yamato Ishida y Daisuke Motomiya. Los tres niños que acompañaban al "comité" caminaban sigilosamente, y el mayor, un joven con googles pegados en el cráneo, trataba inútilmente de tranquilizar a la niña pelirroja más pequeña. 

Tai y Sora no salieron a toda prisa para encontrarse con ellos, sencillamente no tuvieron esa fuerza, estaban cansados,  además, estaban en esa habitación del hospital con otros propósitos.

--

            -La manera en la que entró Matt... me dio miedo.

            -¿Miedo?

            -Mi esposo se veía angustiado a más no poder, Tai. – admitió Sora –. Yo tengo mucho miedo cuando le veo así, pierdo seguridad... ¿sabes?, pasa lo mismo cuando te miro temblar a ti, supongo con eso que ustedes son mis dos pilares.

            -Eso lo tomo como un cumplido.

A la habitación entró un químico fármaco-biólogo, les sonrió a los coetáneos, y preguntó con voz tranquila: ¿Quiénes son los donadores? (...) Ahhh, ustedes dos, pasen por acá, por favor.

--

Lo que nunca pensaron ver, se lo encontraron en el Hospital. El niño de ojos color miel y mirada agresiva, se había derrumbado en los brazos de Cody Hida, llorando desconsoladamente.

Los recién llegados no tuvieron tiempo de sentir compasión por Ben antes de anunciar en voz alta que acababan de llegar,

            -Ben... – llamó Osen, con la voz temblorosa.

El hijo de Mimi alzó el cuello y enfocó a su familia postiza; Izzy estaba en una silla de ruedas (que le habían proporcionado inmediatamente) con el rostro más sombrío que el de un vampiro. Osen traía la carita irritada, como si momentos anteriores hubiera estado a punto de llorar.

Se le rompió el corazón en ese instante, el bombeo de la sangre quedó estático y más tarde se puso a jugar carreras con los segundos del maldito tiempo. El aire se le iba, y de haber podido, el  Principito, se hubiera desmayado. Ben Tachikawa sentía que había fallado en algo, más que nada, en su promesa de cuidar a su madre, quien desgraciadamente en esos momentos tenía un futuro incierto junto con su hermano. ¿Por qué su padrastro estaba en esa silla de ruedas?, eso pasó por su mente como un chiflido vándalo y prohibido, justo como visualizó a los demás, a May, Kyo y los respectivos papás.

No le importó ser normalmente un chico arrogante y presumido; ¡todas esas cosas eran patrañas!, ahora estaba débil.

            -¡Perdóname! – chilló, levantándose y alejándose de Iori con brusquedad, para dirigirse a Koushiro – No la cuidé como era debido, si se muere juro que... que, ¡ah, no sé!

            -No digas esas cosas, Ben – mencionó Osen - ¡No fue culpa tuya!

Benjamín corrió y abrazó a Izzy Izumi. El adulto de cabellos de fuego se enterneció, le sobó a su hijo la ondulada cabellera, pero no dijo nada.

            -¡Nos la envenenaron!... y no lo impedí.

Izzy lo apretó fuertemente, lo más que pudo, y sintió un dolor que recorría su cuerpo, a lo mejor eran las secuelas de la caída recién sufrida.

            -Es que tú no pudiste evitarlo – volvió a decir la niña Izumi, como si hablara por el progenitor.

Benji dejó a Koushiro y se aferró a su hermana con efusión deprimente.

            -Osen, gracias por querer quitarme la culpa.

Al contacto de ambos resurgieron las lágrimas, era muy conmovedor verlos, algo único en la historia de esa familia.

            -¿Qué le pasó a Izzy? – preguntó Cody.

            -Lo atacaron – explicó Davis –, así como supongo que atacaron a Mimi.

            -¿Cómo está ella, Cody? Dime, por favor – pidió Izumi, tratando de ponerse de pie.

            -Siéntate Izzy – mandó Yamato - , tu cuerpo está adolorido, te acaban de dar instrucciones precisas y por el momento no puedes andar, caer como te estampaste no es cualquier cosa.

            -En estos instantes no puedo precisar lo que sucede en el quirófano; lo único que supimos fue que le habían inducido el parto; también han pedido donadores de sangre – informó Cody, con empatía.

            -Voy a donar – avisó Koushiro, tratando de moverse.

            -Tío Tai y tía Sora ya se ofrecieron. – intervino Seiyuro, aparecido de quién sabe donde –. Tía Mimi tiene el tipo de sangre universal ORH+; por eso no hay falta de donadores.

            -Yo soy AB – aclaró Cody –, por eso no pude donar.

            -Entiendo... además, mi sangre tampoco es compatible – mencionó Izzy – y... apuesto a que mi esposa estará muy bien con la sangre de mis amigos.

            -¡Con que aquí estabas, Seiyuro! – dijo Kyo, admirado de ver al rubio por esos lugares.

            -Sí, yo siempre ando de inesperado y sorpresivo – musitó Sei sin su cándida sonrisa aunque tratando de ser positivo.

            -Escuchen, llevaré a Koushiro para que pida informes sobre Mimi y para tomarle unas radiografías, luego buscaré a Sora. Quiero que se queden calmados y sin hacer nada precipitado ¿De acuerdo, chicos?-mandó Matt.

            -Yo veré si necesitan más donadores; cuando regrese espero que me cuenten todo eso que está pasando en los libros de TK. Y no crean que se me ha olvidado que tenemos qué ir con Toshiro para tratar de rescatar a Ichijouji y los demás, ¿me acompañas Cody?

            -Claro, Daisuke... y de paso me cuentas de qué demonios hablaste.

Cuando los adultos desparecieron, el hijo de Takeru indagó:

            -Errr... ¿Toshiro le habló a tu papá, Kyosuke? 

            -Sí, le pidió que te ayudara a conseguir esto – respondió el cuestionado, mostrando el Aro mágico.

            -¡Fiuuu!, me quitan un peso de encima; Taiki tenía miedo de que unos monstruos se lo llevaran.

            -Arukerimon y Mummymon – aclaró la pelirroja, que tenía la mano unida a la de Benji.

            -¡Esos monstruos malditos! – recordó Doguen Kido, uniéndose a la conversación mientras Yuriko Hida y el pequeño Kotty miraban y oían con signos de interrogación.

            -No tengo la menor idea de lo que están diciendo o lo que está sucediendo – opinó la hija de Iori.

            -Creo que necesitamos poner al corriente a muchas personas – dijo Kyo.

            -Ya lo sé – reforzó Mayumi.

            -A mí no me importa nada de eso, sólo quiero que mi mamá esté bien, ¿cómo se ponen a pensar en otras cosas insignificantes?

            -No Ben, los digimons no son insignificantes – corrigió Osen –. Para mamá Mimi su digimon es muy importante, y seguro que si pudiéramos traerlo, ayudaría en algo.

            -¿De quién rayos hablas?

            -De... – entonces hojeó un libro y se informó – de Palmon.

            -¡Pues quien quiera que sea ME VALE!, mejor no abras la boca.

            -Hey, cálmate Ben – mandó Sei –. Esos cambios de humor te van a enloquecer. Tienes que tener fe en la fortaleza que posee tu mamá para salir adelante. Ella no se dejará vencer, luchará hasta salvar a tu hermano con amor, ¿comprendes?

            -Es muy fácil y bonito que digas esas palabras, pero no sirven de nada si te metes en la cabeza que la realidad actual es muy distinta – bufó el niño, luego de patear el piso con desesperación.

El ambiente depresivo se siguió gestando y cada vez se oían menos esas voces infantiles. Seiyuro ya no había podido responder,  había optado por guardar un respetuoso silencio.

            -Lo sentimos, ojalá pudiéramos ayudarte... quisiéramos poder tener de sobra esa empatía que nos permite ponernos en los zapatos de otros – dijo al fin, el de cabellos dorados, después de reflexionar –. Pero entiende que no por hablar de otros temas somos irrespetuosos. Los Digimons, sean lo que sean, son importantes y misteriosos; si logramos saber qué pasa con ellos, podremos resolver todo este tormento y evitar otros ataques.

            -Mi primo Sei tiene toda la razón – razonó Kotaro –. Tenemos qué evitar que esos monstruos vuelvan a atacar...

            -¡YA SÉ! – cortó Ben – No me den sermones.

            -La respuesta es el dichoso Aro que querían los monstruos – aseguró Doguen.

            -Y la historia está en el resurgimiento de los libros de tío Takeru.

            -¿En los libros vacíos de mi papá?, déjenme ver eso.

            -Bueno... ya no están vacíos – aclaró May.

--

            -Sora, estás pálida, ¿no habrás dado mucha sangre?

            -Son los nervios los que me hacen perder el color – dijo con tristeza –. Pobre de mi amiga...Tai, yo debí darme cuenta de que esa inyección contenía veneno.

            -¡Ni que fueras adivina!, deja de echarte la culpa, y sobre todo, deja de lamentarte.

            -Estaba tan contenta por su nuevo bebito y familia...

            -A Mimi no le pasará nada, saldrá triunfante, ¿acaso te olvidas de que es una princesita a la que todo le sale bien con sólo sonreír?

            -Tienes razón – Sora acomodó el algodón en el punto rojo de donde todavía le salía líquido escarlata.

La dueña del Amor /de piel tostada y cabellos naranja/ siguió mirando con intensidad a Yagami, algo extraño logró notar en su amigo, pues decidió interrogar:

            -¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Estás bien?

            -Sora, sé que no es el momento, pero... ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

            -El que quieras, ya sabes que sí.

            -En cuanto tenga noticias de Mimi y mire a Hidemi tendré que irme a ver qué sucedió con mi Kari... como podrás imaginarte, no puedo dejar a mi hermana donde sea que esté.  Honestamente no sé  qué es el mar ese, pero si descubrí a Agumon, todo puede existir.

            -¿Agumon?

            -Sí. Cuando me atacaron lo recordé, aún no termino de entender quién es, pero el sentir su presencia y pronunciar su nombre es algo que me está ayudando a seguir... es como si siempre hubiera estado conmigo para cuidarme, ¿será un ángel guardián?

            -Yo también he sentido que alguien me espera – dijo la señora Ishida –. Oye Tai... esa niña...

            -¿Hidemi Fujiyama?

            -Sí, ella. Me pareció que, pues...

            -¡Si tan sólo lo supieras, amiga! – interrumpió Tai – Pero ahora no puedo hablar mucho, no hay tiempo, las horas se comen los pendientes. Mira, Hidemi es mi segundo descubrimiento, puede /remotamente/ que sea mi hija ¿Lo puedes creer?... ¡y ha tenido una vida tan diferente a la de mi Taik!, todo es culpa de esa mujer...

            -¡Vaya! ¿Cómo es posible?

            -Te lo explicaré más tarde. Ahora quiero que me hagas el favor de conocer y hablar con Hidemi; quiero verla sonreír antes de irme con Hikari, sólo así quedaré tranquilo.

            -Comprendo... pero Tai ¿Yo podré lograr esa sonrisa en ella?

            -¡Claro que sí!, Hidemi te admira, me lo dijo – Taichi le pellizcó la nariz a Takenouchi – Si fuera mi hija se comprobaría una vez más mi teoría: **no sé que tienen los Yagami, que actúan como metales con los Takenouchi, que son los imanes.**

            -¿Por qué habría de admirarme la pequeña?

            -La enloquece el diseño de modas, ¿no es eso genial?... Es muy linda, Sora, pero he notado que se rige por la tristeza, y no me gusta que esté sufriendo. No sé si es gemela de Taiki, pero sigue siendo su hermana... ¡Sora!, esa mujer siempre me da las sorpresas de mi vida.

            -Ya veo, Tai. Con razón noté que algo no andaba bien contigo... espero pueda ayudarte; si la pequeña Hidemi está triste, tú debes mostrarle tu optimismo, tu gran corazón... eres admirable, Taichi.

Se abrazaron, sus brazos se entrelazaron de forma pura, como si la amistad verdadera se exprimiera al momento del contacto. La puerta se abrió y entró Yamato, quien se quedó mirando el acto con mucha serenidad. Imposible sentir celos, él sabía que desde siempre había un lazo especial entre ellos dos, y lo respetaba precisamente porque había otro listón amistoso que lo unía a ese cabeza hueca de Tai, incluso debía admitir que se sentía orgulloso de su grupo de amigos.

La señora Ishida vio a su marido mientras estrechaba el cuerpo moreno de Tai. Le sonrió a su esposo y se le iluminaron los ojos.

            -¡Matt! – le llamó inmediatamente, soltándose cuidadosamente de Tai para cambiar de pareja – Qué bueno que has llegado.

Se besaron, Taichi se sintió sombra.

            -¿Estás bien, querida? ¿No te pasó nada en ese ataque? ¿No te hirieron?

            -Taichi cuidó de mí en tu ausencia, estoy perfectamente bien, mi amor.

Yamato le dio palmaditas en la espalda a Tai, agradeciendo.

            -Ese Taichi tan servicial – optó por decir.

            -Pues así es – agregó el servicial - ¿Y por qué esa cara, Matt?

            -La presión del momento, supongo. No sé si sepan, pero hace minutos atacaron a Koushiro, también estuvo a punto de morir, un milagro lo salvó... su digimon. La verdad es que hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar.

            -No entiendo porqué nos pasa esto... Yamato, ¿Izzy está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado con Mimi?

            -Koushiro está acalambrado por el golpe, pero sólo eso; lo traumático es verlo tan ausente por lo de Mimi... y no, no tengo noticias de ella.

            -Salgamos de aquí para ponernos al corriente.... debo hablarle a mi Taik.

--

No le importó que sus extremidades flaquearan al ponerse de pie, aventó la silla que lo limitaba y se aferró al mostrador.

            -Por favor, búsqueme datos sobre Izumi Mimi.

            -Hace menos de dos minutos que indagó, ya le dije que sigue en el quirófano especializado en alumbramientos.

            -Se lo ruego...

            -No puedo hacer nada más, en cuanto me pasen datos le informo.

            -Entonces, localíceme al Dr. Kido.

            -Trate de tranquilizarse, haré lo que pueda.

            -¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme si mi esposa e hijo se pueden morir?

            -¡Izzy! ¿Qué haces de pie?, siéntate – ordenaron Davis y Cody.

            -Déjenme tranquilo.

Milagrosamente Joe apareció caminando por el pasillo, tenía la mirada llana, sin expresión.

            -¡Jyou! – habló Izzy, dirigiéndose al médico.

            -¿Qué te pasó, Izzy? 

            -Tuvo una caída – sintetizó Daisuke.

            -Te lo suplico, dame noticias, pero no la mala noticia que temo – Izumi estaba tan alterado, sus ojos tenían vida propia y jugaban a rotar por todo el espacio blanco. El cabello despeinado se le veía como cuando niño, a excepción de que el sudor se lo embarraba en la frente.

Kido se acercó y sostuvo a su camarada por los hombros.

            -Tú sabes que la situación se tornó delicada por el veneno que introdujeron en el cuerpo de Mimi; afortunadamente le inyectamos a tiempo el contraveneno y neutralizamos su acción, pero le inducimos el parto para que la sangre contaminada no afectara al bebé. También le hicimos una transfusión sanguínea... ella está un poco débil, fue una dura prueba.

            -Está viva... – dijo el esposo con emoción, despejando de la mente su mayor trauma.

            -Claro que sí, no podría ser de otra manera.

            -Temía que sucediera lo de Yue... no lo hubiera soportado...

            -Felicidades Koushiro, eres padre de un hermoso y sano varoncito.

A Izzy se le formó la más amplia de sus sonrisas.

            -¿Y está bien?

            -Admirablemente bien, no parece haber nacido un mes antes. Mi colega, la ginecóloga Aino, dice que Mimi cuidó muy bien su embarazo.

            -¿Puedo verlos?

            -En un momento. Por mientras te llevaré a los cuneros, para que conozcas a Tonny.

            -... ¿Tonny?

            -¿Qué no se llama así?

            -Se llama Kosuke.

            -Eup... como digas.

            -¡Esto es para celebrar! – gritó Davis, llamando la atención de varias enfermeras - ¡Y lo tienen qué saber todos!

Se retiró junto con Cody, los otros dos se dirigieron a los cuneros.

            -¿Cómo es él, Joe?

            -Eso mismo me preguntó Tk, a pesar de que había entrado al parto de Min.

            -No me has dicho cómo es.

            -Ya lo verás.

Llegaron al sitio señalado y Kou pegó su nariz en el vidrio mientras observaba detenidamente a los infantes.

            -Es aquél – aseguró, sin ninguna duda.

            -¡Qué buen tino!

            -No es el tino, es que es el más adorable – afirmó el padre, mirando con ternura al pequeño bulto.

            -Creo que tienes razón, es un bebé hermoso.

            -Este bebé es un regalo, Joe... su nacimiento ha borrado  todas la tragedias que pasaron hoy, ¡está sano! ¡Su mamá también!

            -Yo creo que se parece a mí – dijo de repente una voz a sus espaldas.

Era Ben y todos los demás que se hallaban en el hospital; Izzy sonrió al ver a sus hijos acercarse a él.

            -¡Mucha felicidades, papá!, mi hermanito está lindísimo, todo ha salido bien – extrañamente, y aunque Osen se veía feliz, podía notarse en ella una inquietud anormal.

            -Por supuesto que es bonito, mi mamá es su creadora... y ella ¿Cómo está?, ¿verdad que muy bien? – preguntó Benjamín, trastornado por la emoción.

            -Está fuera de peligro, Ben.

            -¡Exijo verla!

Taichi y Yamato observaron al nene luego de felicitar a Koushiro.

            -Apuesto a que esta vez voy a ganarte, Matt.

            -Falta que crezca un poco y verás que no, Tai.

            -¿De qué hablan estos dos? – preguntó Iori.

            -Verás Cody, éstos dos locos se la pasan haciendo apuestas y predicciones sobre los bebés. Cuando nació Minagawa, Yamato predijo que sería rubia y le ganó a Taichi, quien apostó que sería castaña... – informó Sora.

            -Por lo visto a veces no tienen nada qué hacer... – murmuró el de ojos verdes, recordando cuando nació Yuri, imaginando a su esposa con la bebé en sus brazos.

            -Yamato sólo ha tenido suerte las últimas veces, pero ésta vez ganaré los chocolates.

            -De cualquier manera, dejen eso para después – regañó Joe - , lo mejor será organizar la visita para que puedas ver a Mimi, Izzy.

Izumi alzó la vista deleitada por su tesoro y asintió agradecido. Kido sintió que ese día estaba resultando más complicado que su pasada boda. Los chicos se alejaron para dejar respirar a la familia, Sora los quería regresar a la cafetería para que no estorbaran, sólo quedaron Osen y Ben.

            -Sígueme, Koushiro – llamó el dueño de Gomamon.

            -¡Un momento, nosotros también queremos ver a mamá! – pidió Ben, con su rudeza renacida - ¡Es lo justo!

            -Sí, Tío Joe, por favor.

            -De acuerdo, vengan conmigo... van a portarse bien ¿ne?

            -yo SIEMPRE me porto bien – insistió el Principito, dando círculos alrededor de Kido - ¿Por qué la gente duda de mi gran comportamiento?

Osen mostró su rostro preocupado a Koushiro, le dijo:

            -Papá.... la abuela, ella no...

            -Hablamos después – ordenó Izumi, mientras alejaba por breves instantes, su sonrisa.

            -Pero es que...

            -Osen, sé que ella no fue, fueron esos polvos...

            -¡Es que ella desapareció! – exclamó, jalando el saco de su progenitor, quien tembló al oír esas palabras.

            -N-o me dig-a-s eso...

            -¿Qué hago entonces?, ¿dejar el asunto abandonado?, tenía qué decirte... Estoy muy contenta con el nacimiento de Kosuke, pero me preocupa la abuelita.

Koushiro Izumi se inclinó a la altura de la niña de 10 años, le besó la frente.

            -Perdóname hija, aún sigo exaltado por todo lo que ha pasado... digamos que no tengo las plantas de los pies en tierra firme. Hiciste bien en decirme, yo me haré cargo... vas a ver que todo saldrá bien con ella, tu abuelita es tan dulce que no merece nada malo, sea lo que le pase, la traeré de vuelta para que vea a su nieto.

--

Toshiro respiró violentamente y trató de fijar su vista en algo... era curioso, pero sentía que no estaba viendo absolutamente nada. Las formas a su alrededor eran difusas, sin delineado, parecían masas imperfectas de colores que vomitaban surrealismo, y Toshi no veía nada, ése era el problema.

Estuvo unos minutos consciente de su situación actual: había discutido con su primo, estaba angustiado por su madre, y, desde la madrugada, permanecía en casa ajena. Pero ese estado alerta fue disminuyendo a tal grado, que ya no recordaba ni siquiera al anillo mágico.

No pensaba en nada, sentía que levitaba y los constantes gimoteos de Kurumi, quien estaba en la misma habitación que él, eran imperceptibles. Sentía paz, mucha paz, como si fuera la nada que se mezclaba con el viento, como si, con sólo respirar, fuera suficiente para permanecer satisfecho consigo mismo. Ésa fue la segunda vez en que Toshiro dudó realmente en su existencia. La mayoría de las veces reflexionaba mucho sobre esos temas, y siempre concluía que sólo estaba seguro de existir al pensar, pero no podía saber si los demás eran reales o nada más creaciones de su mente. Ahora no pensaba, pero su inconsciente maquinaba deseos y le hacía dudar de él mismo.

La angustia por Kari no estaba presente, ni la de su amigo Seiyuro desaparecido, todo eso eran vagos soplidos de remolinos otoñales, y a Toshi le gustaba precisamente sentirse aliviado. 

Poco a poco su respiración se hizo más intensa y visible, Kurumi Ichijouji comenzó a preocuparse porque cada vez que le hablaba a Toshiro, era ignorada. Sin embargo el  hijo de Hikari estaba concentrado en algo y por eso no se asombraba mucho de su actitud, después  de todo, como decía ella, luego de haber visto a su hermano, papás y conocidos desaparecer, la ausencia autista de Toshiro era totalmente justificada por su carácter reflexivo y autogestivo.

Toshiro comenzó a temblar, sus dientes chasqueaban, se rozaban y tronaban; Kurumi esta vez sí caminó hasta su amigo, se le vía muy preocupada, pues Toshi cada vez respiraba más aprisa y en forma de vendaval.

            -¿Toshi-kun? ¿Estás bien?

Toshiro, obviamente, no respondió. La chica le tomó la temperatura con su mano, rápidamente quitó su palma, muy angustiada.

            -¡Estás helado! ¡Y mírate!, has palidecido de forma... ¿increíble?

Del armario sacó una cobija y la acomodó en los hombros de Toshiro, el muchacho no se movió, ni protestó, siguió actuando como muerto, pero en vida, porque aunque cada vez sus respiros eran más violentos y cortados, seguía con vida.

            -¿Qué hago? ¡Dios! ¿Qué hago contigo? ¿Acaso quieres volverme loca?... primero lo de ése imbécil que trastornó a Zet, luego se van mis padres, mi hermano desaparece,  ahora tú te me congelas después de pelear con tu primo ... definitivamente alguien se empeña en hacerme sufrir.

Trató de meter a su amigo dentro de la cama, llamaría a un médico, a lo mejor podía comunicarse con Joe Kido. Toshiro no permitió que lo acostaran, se entercaba en seguir sentado, con la boca seca, sin una gota de saliva, al contrario de esa sequedad, la nariz estaba húmeda y cuando respiraba absorbía esa humedad que recorría las fosas nasales a cada momento, a lo mejor hasta se tragaba la sustancia verde.

            -Toshi... háblame... 

            -A-g-u-a....

            -¿Agua? – había captado la Ichijouji - ¿Tienes sed?

Sin esperar respuesta salió de la alcoba a toda prisa, así le llamaría a Taiki y le llevaría un vaso con agua a su amigo.

Toshiro sonrió y repitió su frase: "a-g-u-a", parecía como si cada letra tuviera vida propia, era como si pronunciara algo vivo y factible.

Desde hacía unos segundos, los pensamientos habían aflorado en su conciencia. Aún estaba ido, pero había, de alguna manera, recuperado el poder de maquinar reflexiones y armar pensamientos, ahora podía trascender un poco de su mirada... iba más allá, el problema era que su dirección no era clara, y no había orden lógico en la telaraña de sus pensares.

Primeramente debía aclarar "¿En qué estoy pensando y por qué lo pienso?", pero por el contrario, volvió a repetir 'a-g-u-a' como un nene que recién hablaba... ¡un momento!, Toshi estaba teniendo una visión... y sí, estaba él de bebé, no podría tener en ese recuerdo más de 2 años, el niño suponía que eso debía ser: un recuerdo.

_--****--_

_"Baaaabaaaa"_

_"No, así no: a-g-u-a"_

_"Abbbbbuaaaa"_

_"Te falta poco, inténtalo de nuevo hijo: a-g-u-a"_

_"Aaa-g-uuu-a"_

_"¡Eso es Toshi!, papá está muy orgulloso!"_

_--****--_

¿Papá?, sí... el bebé, que era él, no estaba solo, sino que un adulto fornido y con rostro algo serio le hacía compañía en ese pequeño charco. El hombre tenía el cabello ligeramente más rojizo que Toshi-bebé, sus ojos, cubiertos por lentes oscuros, no podían verse, pero el Toshiro actual sabía que eran oscuros, más que los de él... frente a él estaba su padre, nunca antes había sentido a ese ser vivo, su presencia era siempre la de una fotografía arrugada y colgada en su cuarto, ni él, ni su madre, hablaban de él, y de repente cayó en cuenta de eso,  se entristeció... por quinta vez repitió A-g-u-a, y sintió con horror que ese recuerdo desparecía... pero ¿Por qué Toshiro estaba desenterrando esos recuerdos tan ocultos? ¿Cómo salió a flote una imagen así, de cuando ni siquiera tenía la conciencia de existir?, porque está claro que un niño de esa edad vive, es feliz y llora, pero no sabe lo que pasa con él ni con el mundo, ¿o sí?, Toshiro pensaba que sí, le gustaba creer en eso.

Para aquél entonces, Kurumi y Taiki habían entrado a la habitación de nueva cuenta. El hijo de Tai estaba sumamente preocupado y arrepentido por la riña anterior, intentó reanimar a su primo y darle de beber, pero el afectado no los peló, nada más calmó su respiración.

            -Mi papá, no está muerto.

            -¿Eh?

            -¿Primo?

            -Vive conmigo y no lo sabía – fue lo que dijo Toshi, esbozando una sonrisa muy tierna, propia de alguien que ha visto una película de amor.

El canelo se abrazó a sí mismo, esta vez cerró los ojos y ocultó su cabeza entre sus piernas, se despojó de la cobija, Kurumi se percató de que seguía igual o más frío.

            -¡Está alucinando! – aseguró, mientras berreaba por no saber qué hacer - ¡Está ido! 

            -Tenemos qué hacer algo, lo que pasa no me da buena espina.

            -¡JA!, claro que no da buena espina, Taik, no digas cosas absurdas.

            -Me siento incomunicado, si al menos pudiera llamarle a un adulto... quizás si nos comunicamos con Doguen nos pase a su papá.

Para desgracia del niño de la luz, la cerrada de ojos no fue benéfica, cada vez sus recuerdos fueron más lúcidos y sintió cómo su organismo se inundaba de una sustancia fría que le congelaba las venas, pudo haber supuesto que alguien estaba absorbiendo su vida, pero no cayó en cuenta de esa posibilidad, también sentía que brillaba, y mucho, era como si ese brillo se derritiera y formara gotitas heladas que paraban la circulación de su sangre... esa luz la enviaba Gatomon por órdenes de Kari, pero Toshiro no había interceptado de forma correcta el llamado de auxilio.

Kurumi lo zangoloteó bruscamente al no encontrar respuesta, luego se marchó decepcionada. Toshiro sufrió un espasmo horrible al remembrar algo siniestro.

En la escena que germinó en su mente, estaba él, pero no era él...

_--****--_

_"Qué asco de vista" dijo de pronto el Toshiro de la visión, conversaba con una niña que el Toshi-real reconoció como Osen._

_"Ahora odias todo, ¿no es así?, todo lo bueno que tenías se ha escondido"._

_"Así es, ahora soy 'Malo', ¿comprendes?, soy un demonio salvaje"._

_"Pero tu voz, suena igual que siempre, por eso, aunque digas cosas malas, se te disculpa" le decía O-chan, su O-chan, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando él con Osen en esa ilusión?, la piel de Toshiro comenzó a temblar de nueva cuenta y sus dientes volvieron a estrellarse para provocar sonido._

_"No intentes pasarte de lista con esos comentarios, otra cosa que he perdido es la paciencia"._

_"No la has perdido, todo lo bueno se eclipsó por la oscuridad, pero sigue ahí"_

_"Y según tú, hay que desaparecer la luna, para que el sol reluzca, ¿verdad?"  interrumpió el Toshi que parecía malvado, sarcástico._

_"Sin duda alguna; los Eclipses no son eternos"._

_"¡Ya cállate, me irritas!"_

_Osen, que parecía una rehén del mismo Toshiro Sugiyama/Yagami, se calló por unos instantes, pero luego siguió hablando, seguro con un valor rescatado de la nada._

_"Y cuando nos hayas matado, ¿qué harás? ¿Conquistar el Mundo Digital o la Tierra?, ¿eso llenará tus ambiciones?... Te seguro que NO, quedarás tan vacío y solo, que perderás. ¡Sí!, porque seres como tú, nunca ganan… aunque acaben con los buenos, pierden siempre, porque se quedan sin nada, sin amor, sin vida… ¡Ellos mismos se autodestruyen!"._

_"¡Estúpida!" rugió Toshiro, tirando a Osen de una patada "¡Que te calles!, todavía no puedo eliminarte"._

_--****--_

            -¡Noooooo! – gritó el niño al recordar - ¡Yo no le pegué! ¡No era yo! ¡O-chan!

            -¡¿De qué diantres hablas, primo?! – indagó Taik, ahora él intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

            -No le pegué... no le pegué... eso es mentira, pero duele.

_--****--_

_"Toshi-kun… sé que me escuchas desde el fondo, sí, desde esa profundidad me oyes, por favor, lucha, ¡no te rindas!" _

_Osen apagó su voz porque comenzó a retorcerse del dolor, el Toshiro actual, aún siendo simple espectador, podía sentir en sus venas un sufrimiento metálico, y ese líquido que lo helaba en la realidad, era el causante o creador del dolor de su O-chan. Una culpabilidad tremenda lo invadió, quería salir de ese pensamiento, añoraba volver a no pensar y a ser feliz en la ignorancia. En esos momentos odiaba la empatía._

_"Resultaste ser una bocona enfadosa"..._

_--****--_

            -La señora Kido, o sea, tía Jun, dice que Doguencito se fue con tío Joe al Hospital, cuando llamo al hospital me dicen que no pueden comunicarme, que el Dr. Kido es el jefe de cirugías, que está ocupado, y no sé, pero me da la impresión de que las cosas en la clínica no andan bien, se oye mucho relajo.

            -¡Shhhhh!, Toshiro está muy mal, habla y dice cosas raras... – dijo Taiki Yagami, horrorizado.

            -¡Cielos! ¿Está llorando?

            -Cállate Kurumi, esto es serio... 

Toshiro negó y levantó la cabeza.

            -O-chan no es una bocona enfadosa – mencionó con seguridad, intentó ponerse de pie pero se tambaleó, entonces, desesperado por algo extraño, lanzó su cabeza hacia la cabecera de la cama. El golpe fue intenso, hasta sonó de forma anormal.

            -¡Qué haces, Toshi! – chilló Kurumi.

Taiki intentó detener el siguiente golpe, parecía que su primo mayor quería lastimarse adrede por una razón. La fuerza del de 13 venció a la del de 11, Toshiro estrelló de nueva cuenta su cabeza y satisfecho sonrió cuando sintió que perdía el conocimiento, mientras se le abría una herida al lado derecho de la frente.

            -In...in...increíble... – murmuró Taiki, Kurumi seguía atónita por lo ocurrido.

--

En el hospital de Odaiba las cosas se había relajado notablemente, el nacimiento del bebé Izumi había hecho que todos mostraran una sonrisa de satisfacción muy sincera. Jyou ya respiraba con más tranquilidad, Sora ya no se culpaba. Por un instante quizás todos habían olvidado el gran misterio que se gestaba alrededor. Izzy Izumi, junto con sus niños, estaban visitando a la Mimi convaleciente; Cody estaba de nuevo en el cuarto de su esposa en coma; Taichi revisaba unos análisis mientras platicaba con Daisuke, Sora y Matt. Los niños, en tanto, conversaban con murmullos y gritos según ellos muy discretos.

            -¡Ay no! Pobrecitos de mi tíos... pero mi tío Tk es muy fuerte, primo Sei.

            -Sí Kotty, ya sé, pero aún así papá y los demás necesitan ayuda.

            -Yo creo que en estos libros puede que digan algo sobre el lugar adonde fueron, ¿qué sitio es? ¿O cómo dices que se llama?

            -"Mar de la Oscuridad", Kyo... búscalo bien... el señor Ichijouji y mamá-Kari parecían saber mucho del tema, me dio la impresión de que los cuatro comprendían... creo que pueden comunicarse con miradas, asentimientos y cosas así.

Mayumi comenzó a ojear el libro, lo sentía cada vez más pesado pero no le dio importancia a ese hecho.

            -Aquí...

            -¿Qué dice, May? – indagó con impaciencia Doguen.

            -Habla sobre el Mar Oscuro... sobre Kari.... mmmm, no entiendo.

            -Lee.

            -Qué curioso, no le entiendo. Las letras desparecen por trozos, como si nada más fueran temporales.

            -A fe mía que a Pardaillan no le pasaban estas cosas – renegó Sei, mencionando a su héroe de novela de caballería mientras arrebataba con cortesía el libro a su prima menor.

Intentó leer, era verdad que las letras parecían lucecitas de arbolito de navidad, a veces desaparecían los primeros renglones, luego los medianos e iban repitiendo esa rutina de aparecer y desparecer.

            -_**Hikari desapareció, Daisuke y los demás creían que había ido al Digimundo, pero yo sabía que no era así, estaba arrepentido de haber discutido con ella, no debí ser tan brusco, después de todo, a mí me costó trabajo deslindarme de Yamato**(...) **Estaba frente al mar, y grité su nombre varias veces: Kari, ¡Kari! Me sentía sólo y desesperado, quería sentir su presencia, Patamon y Gatomon también gritaban*¨* (...)_

            -Maldita sea, ya no se ve nada, tengo la impresión de que este libro está jugando con nosotros.

            -¡Bah!, no bromees Kyo, los libros no son mágicos – opinó Doguen.

            -¿Y cómo lo sabes, Llorón? – le dijo Sei, un tanto molesto.

            -Miren, allá vienen los adultos – informó Kotty, corriendo hacia su papá.

            -Antes de que lleguen, chicos... díganme ¿Me han ocultado alguna otra cosa?

            -No, claro que no Yuri.

            -Más les vale – dijo seriamente, los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta del asombro por el tono usado en la chica Hida.

Daisuke y Yamato se pararon frente a los niños y al mismo tiempo cruzaron los brazos, ambos tenían la expresión algo extraña, como "lista" para enfrentarse a aventuras, esos rostros no mentían, pero eran difíciles de definir.

            -Tai nos contó la historia completa, Seiyuro- dijo Matt.

            -Sí... y juro que nada es mentira... Desgraciadamente mi papá y los demás desparecieron, ¡miren!, aquí viene, en este libro,  todo esto escribió papá... con el aro mágico de Gatomon aparecieron los impresos.

            -Espera, espera, vayamos por partes.

            -¡Es que no hay tiempo!

            -Hemos acordado ir al departamento de Ichijouji – avisó Daisuke – pero ni Matt, ni Tai, ni yo, queremos ir mal informados, Sei.

            -Bueno, resulta qué...

--

            -¿Señor Yagami? ¿Es usted?

            -Sí Hidemi, ¿puedo pasar?

La pequeña se sonrojó, rápidamente se aseguró de cubrir  perfectamente su pierna lastimada para no causar lástima ni nada de eso.

Vio que Tai, su posible padre, se acercaba con una débil sonrisa, parecía aliviado de algo, quizás de que ella estuviera bien, y eso entusiasmó a la niña, pero no tardó en reprocharse ese sentir.

            -Cla-claro, pase, por favor.

            -Gracia linda... da gusto verte mejor, me habías asustado con esa pierna tan maltratada, pero ¿Sabes?, las radiografías muestran un buen diagnóstico, te pondrás bien.

            -Usted sigue preocupándose demasiado por mí.

            -No, para nada... lo hago por dos razones. Una: siento gusto. Dos: eres especial, ¿razones suficientes, no?

            -Está usted muy triste, señor Yagami. Oí que una señora tenía problemas y que iba a tener un bebé, ¿está bien?

            -Mimi acaba de tener un varoncito, si a eso te refieres. Ella se recuperará – entonces volvió a sacar otra foto de su cartera, en la cual había muchos niños, como 12 –. Es ella ¿la ves?, lleva el cabello rosado.

            -Es bonita... la he visto en la tele.

            -Tenía un programa de cocina medio loco donde hacían pescado con miel y cosas así, lo peor era que le salía bueno.

Hidemi sonrió y miró a Tai con intensidad.

            -Pero como te digo, Mimi está bien, ¿ves a este chico?

            -¿El del computador viejo?

            -Sí, ése. Pues es su esposo, él la está cuidando. Se llama Izzy y es otro de mis mejores amigos... y esta ¿la ves?

            -Sí, es muy hermosa...

            -Es Kari, mi hermana – Tai hizo una mueca triste - . Por ella estoy triste, se encuentra en apuros.

            -Lo siento mucho.

            -Tengo que ir a ayudarla, Hidemi, pero no quiero dejarte sola. 

            -Por mí... no hay pro-problema, señor Yagami.

            -Hablé con tu mamá y me dio permiso.

            -¿De qué?

            -De que te cuide Sora.

            -¿Eh?

            -Sora estará aquí un rato más por lo de Mimi, y se ofreció a cuidarte, le conté sobre ti y tiene deseos de conocerte.

            -¿Habla en serio?

            -Oh sí, muy en serio, preciosa. Yo regresaré pronto,mientras estarás a su cuidado, además, le pedí a mi secretaria que realizara tus pendientes ¿No hay problema?

La chica negó incrédula, Taichi sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

            -Debo irme, preciosa... y ¿Puedo darte un beso de amigos?

Ahora la niña de edad desconocida no sabía qué contestar. Optó por mover la cabeza. Tai suspiró agradecido, le besó la frente a Hidemi con una ternura algo rara en él, parecía como si Taichi creyera que si la besaba de forma ruda la niña podría romperse como si se tratara de una estatua de cristal.

            -¡Gracias, Hidemi! ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Tai salió con torpeza de la habitación alquilada, ahora que lo pensaba Hidemi, ¿quién estaba pagando los gastos del hospital?

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de analizar el beso, todo el sentimentalismo trasmitido se impregnó en su corazón con taquicardias. Inmediatamente después, entró un chico, Sora venía detrás de él, pero decidió dejar solos a los niños.

            -¡Hola damisela! – dijo Sei, con aspecto gracioso, casi lucía como siempre.

            -¿Damisela? 

            -Olvídalo, cosas mías... mira – entonces de su espalda sacó un clavel, que ofreció como todo un caballero a su dama – . Espero te recuperes...

Hidemi pareció calidoscopio en esos instantes, el rostro lucía como un arco iris resplandeciente de la vergüenza agradecida, se sonrojó después de eso, nunca en su vida le habían ofrecido una flor.

            -Gra-gra-gra...

            -...cias – complementó el rubio, con mucha naturalidad - . Y a eso te contesto que fue un placer, señorita Hidemi Fujiyama... ahora el caballero  Seiyuro Takaishi se retira, pues debe ir a una de sus misiones, ¡nos vemos!, sí, porque nos volveremos a ver, tío Tai te conoce, eres su amiga... él es el hermano de mi madre ¿Cómo la ves?

Y sin decir más, salió a velocidad considerable del aula, por ahí se oyó que un guardia lo frenó y lo reprendió, pero como las pisadas siguieron igual de locas, de acuerdo al oído de Hidemi, la niña supuso que no había aprendido la lección. Era curioso, pero ese niño le parecía un ángel y el hecho recordarlo como su bienhechor la enrojecía.

Otra vez no pudo seguir pensando, tantas impresiones la enloquecerían.

            -¿Puedo pasar?

            -Sí... pase.

Y entonces, Hidemi vio ante sus ojos, a la creadora de los diseños más bonitos en kimonos modernos de Japón: Sora Takenouchi.

--

Sonó el teléfono de la casa de los Ichijouji, instantes anteriores Kurumi y Taiki estaban cuidando de un desmayado Toshiro, pero el 'ring' del teléfono alumbró sus expectativas y ambos corrieron como antílopes para ganar el auricular. Ganó Taiki, era más hábil, Kurumi, sin embargo, permaneció cerca de él.

            -¿Hola? ¿Seiyuro?, ¿eres tú?

            -Taiki, hijo.

            -¡PAPÁ! – gritó eufórico el moreno - ¡Papá! ¡Qué gusto! ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿dónde estás?... ¡diablos!, te eché de menos, me hiciste falta... y no sólo a mí. Papá, mi tía Kari está en peligro... yo quiero a mi tía Kari mucho, es mi mamita, y lo sabes... pero no sólo ella, ¡Es que hay tanto que debes saber!

            -Hijo, cálmate – rogó Taichi.

            -¡No!, llevan diciéndome toda la noche que me calme, y después de todo, puedo estar desesperado porque la situación es desesperada... Escucha papá, ve a la casa, Sei puede correr peligro, debió haber vuelto hace un tiempal.

            -Sei está bien, está conmigo.

            -¿Y dónde estás tú?

            -Estoy en el hospital, Taik. – explicó Tai, oyendo con melancolía a su hijo "Si supieras, Taik... si tan sólo supieras" – Hubo atentados, tía Mimi acaba de dar a luz a su bebé.

            -¿Qué?

            -Ella está bien...

            -Pero ¿Cómo?

            -Escucha Taiki, esta será una llamada corta, vamos para allá ¿Ok?, no te desesperes, Seiyuro tiene el Anillo mágico, han pasado muchas cosas, y ten por seguro que iré por mi hermana.

            -No te tardes... la verdad es que estoy muy asustado... es que Toshi...

            -¿Toshi? ¿Qué sucede con tu primo?

            -Discutimos, y luego, luego se puso raro, está inconsciente y no sé cómo ayudarlo...

            -Matt, Davis, algunos chicos y yo, vamos para allá, no te preocupes.

Yagami colgó.

--

Koushiro abrió la puerta, se quedó estático al mirar el débil y lívido cuerpo de Mimi. Su esposa había perdido el carisma de las embarazadas sonrojadas, parecía un mujer sin luz interna, sin alma, pero no, ¡estaba viva!, esta vez no tendría que ver el cadáver de ninguna mujer, ni tampoco a un bebé dentro de una incubadora. Kosuke y Mimi estaban sanos, Izzy agradecía eso de manera interna, había olvidado sufrimientos pasados que de no ser por este suceso, lo atormentarían. Minutos atrás su hija Osen le había informado de la extraña desaparición de la abuela, él se había  preocupado, pero afortunadamente, al hablar al asilo, le habían informado que la señora Izumi estaba bien, pero que no quería ver a nadie. "Lastimosamente seguro y recuerda algo..." pensó el dueño del Conocimiento "Iré a verla cuanto antes... ver a mi bebé la reanimará".

Por fin agarró fuerzas del amor que daba frutos en su familia, avanzó hasta jalar un banquito para sentarse cerca de Mimi, le agarró la mano y la acarició con dulzura. Él no esperaba que su esposa abriera los ojos en ese momento.

            -Mi Izzy...

            -Mimi... estás despierta...

            -Mi hijo, Izzy ¿Dónde está? 

            -Todo está bien, mi amor...

            -¿Estás seguro? ¿Quiero verlo?... Izzy, bésame.

La voz sonaba imperativa, aunque algo forzada, quizás estaba haciendo esfuerzos por hablar, Koushiro intentó besarla, pero se abstuvo, pues pensó que a lo mejor lastimaría a su convaleciente compañera.

            -No puedo, Mimi, estás débil... has sufrido mucho hoy.

            -¡Malo!, no me lastimarás con un beso, aliviarás ese dolor que valió tanto la pena... ya me siento mejor... es sólo que, esa inyección... no sé... estoy confundida.

            -Ya sabrás luego la historia completa – Kou por fin se acercó a su mujer, le besó dulcemente los labios, ¡era tan hermoso rozar su lengua con la de Mimi!, recordó entonces que, en tiempos pasados, Mimi lo había besado a él una vez que había estado interno y ronco en un hospital.

            -¡Ey! ¿Ya podemos pasar? – preguntó un impaciente Ben, espiando con enojo la escena "Izzy es un aprovechado, qué cínico, pero que ni se le ocurra privarme de darle un beso a mi bella madre".

            -¿Está mi Benji ahí?

            -Sí, y también la Cerebrito ¿Podemos pasar?

            -Hijo, claro que sí.

            -Menos mal, a uno lo hacen esperar horas.

La pelirroja y castaño saludaron con alegría a Mimi, Ben intentó abrazar a su madre, pero como lo supuso, el "intruso" de Izzy le sugirió que después lo hiciera porque su madre estaba débil. Osen avisó entonces que ya traían al bebé.

            -Ay no, ¡yo quería grabarlo en video! - chilló Mimi – Voy a conocer a mi bebé y no hay video.

            -Después robaré las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad, mamá-Mimi, y sacaré el video de contrabando.

            -¡Osen!

            -Upss, perdón papá.

Un enfermero bastante guapo entró al cuarto, traía en sus brazos a un nene enrollado en cobijas. El susodicho llegó, y no sin antes checar que todo estuviera en orden, entregó el niño a su progenitora, a quien le volvieron a brillar los ojos con la pureza de siempre. Hubo silencio, al menos hasta que el enfermero desapareció, luego todos se miraron, no sabían qué decir.

            -Se parece a mí...

            -¿Tú crees Benji?

            -Ben, los recién nacidos nunca se parecen mucho a alguien – dijo Osen - ¡Pero es precioso!... parece un... bueno... no sé, pero es lindo.

A Koushiro no le salían las palabras, Mimi y él se intercambiaban miradas dulces y orgullosas. Lo que sí es que ninguno de los dos olvidaría ese momento, ahora Izumi, creía en la eternidad de los recuerdos, y estaba seguro que una parte de su cerebro guardaría ese suceso como uno de los más especiales... ahora sentía ganas de cargar a su hijo.

            -¡Quiero cargar a mi sucesor! – exigió Benjamín con cierto recelo, la verdad era que no le gustaba mucho la forma en que Mimi miraba a su hermanito, a lo mejor se sentía "desplazado".

            -Mejor que lo cargué papá – sugirió Osen.

Izzy acomodó al bebé en sus brazos, y entonces, sintió una satisfacción única al tocarlo, al sentirlo,  y por supuesto, al amarlo.

            -Ronny es adorable, como su mamá – dijo Koushiro, su voz estaba quebrada por la emoción.

            -¿¡Ronny!? – cuestionó la familia entera, mirando al padre... era cosa de siglo: Izzy Izumi usando uno de los nombres propuestos por Mimi.

            -Prefiero Ronny, que Tonny.

            -Querrás decir: Kosuke – corrigió Mimi.

            -Mimi, tú lo diste a luz, tú lo llevaste 8 meses en tu vientre, yo...

            -¡Pero tú lo sembraste!

            -¡Ejem!, cuidadito con explicar detalles de creaciones, que la Cerebrito es menor de edad aquí – sonrió Benji, sarcástico, pero feliz.

            -Como si un año fuera la diferencia. – renegó la pelirrojita.

            -El caso es que tú debes elegir el nombre...

            -¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?, ¡no sé como llamarlo!

            -Billy, Tonny, Jonny, Anthony, Jimmy, Tommy, Ronny, Jacky, ¡o qué se yo!

            -Ahora resulta que no saben como llamar al niño, **genial**.

            -Ben, este sí es un problema, no intervengas... la verdad es que yo pensé que mi hermanito se llamaría Kosuke.

Siguieron discutiendo sobre cómo llamar al nene, quien dormía en los brazos de su papá, Osen pensó que era la primera vez en la que se sentía muy feliz con su nueva familia, eso sí, el nombre no fluía y no se decidían, hasta que...

            -¿Por qué no le ponen Tulo? – propuso Ben.

            -¿TULO?

            -Me parece que le va bien... Tulo es el nombre del personaje principal de mi libro favorito... en el libro, Tulo era un niño genio y entabla amistad con una Estrella... digo, si la Cerebrito es así de inteligente como su papá, seguro que el bebé también, y...

            -¿Tú lees, Ben?

            -Claro que sí, Osen.

            -¿Cómo se llama el libro?

            -"El don de la estrella"... claro, el nombre fue una sugerencia...

            -¡Ah, qué encantador eres Benjamín! – chilló Mimi, sobando el rostro de su hijo.

            -A mí me gusta – dijo Izzy, mirando a Tulo – Le queda...

            -Pues no se diga más... – dijo Mimi, tomando en sus brazos a su hijito: -Bienvenido al mundo, Tulo.

--

Fin del capítulo 14

--

*--*--****

**NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA.-¿**Les gustó?, espero al menos que no se hayan confundido. La segunda visión de Toshiro es un fragmento de Fusión Prohibida, el niño, al recibir el rayo de luz que Gatomon le dio por órdenes de Kari (quien se encontraba en el mar de la oscuridad y deseaba ser ayudada por su hijo) fue mal interceptado, e hizo que Toshi se fuera por otro camino (de paso comenzó a recordar cosas que tenía arrumbadas). También traté de avanzarle al conflicto de Hidemi-Tai, pero luego me concentraré especialmente en eso. ¿Qué opinan del nombre del bebé Izumi?, es muy probable que no les haya gustado, pero no me decidía... en verdad sí leí el libro que menciona Ben, me gustó mucho y el nombre de Tulo me recordaba a este bebé, ¡no lo pude evitar!, espero les guste al menos un poquito (algunas personas me han dicho que parece nombre de gato, pero a mí me gusta n__n). Ojalá no se hayan aburrido, si se fija estoy tratando de tranquilizar la situación, así que ténganme paciencia, recuerden que son muchos personajes.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!, es un honor, en serio, me animan mucho... por favor déjenme comentario, sólo así podré mejorar y tener más ánimos.

Por cierto, ¿Te gustó, Pili?, ojalá que sí, sé que no está muy bueno este cap, pero prometo esforzarme.

Bueno, ya me retiro, me han quedado unas notas larguísimas ¿Verdad?... ¡Gracias nuevamente!

¡Hasta pronto!

--*--*


	15. Capítulo 15 El amor une dos mundos

**--*--***

**NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA.- ¡Hola a todos!, me da mucho gusto por fin poderle seguir a esta historia, hacía meses que no escribía sobre ella debido a múltiples obligaciones y a la falta de inspiración, digamos que había llegado a un punto en que creía que había arruinado el relato. Ciertamente aún no sé si lo arruiné, pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para mejorar, estoy consciente de que no todos los capítulos pueden ser clímax, y para resolver la historia, necesito tranquilizar todos los corchetes que he abierto. En el capítulo anterior nació el hijo de los Izumi, Toshiro la estuvo pasando mal porque recibió una luz que en vez de iluminarlo, lo cegó (Kari, por medio de su Gatomon, le rogó a su digimon para que estableciera comunicación con su hijo para que éste los sacara del Mar de la Oscuridad), hubo avances con Hidemi, entre otras cosas. En este episodio hay tres diferentes narradores (Ken, Zetaro y un narrador omnisciente), hay retrospecciones, una reunión… se explicará un poco lo que ha sucedido y lo que pasará, también hay bastantes cambios de escenas y de tiempos (ojalá no se confundan)--- ¡espero que les guste! ---**

--

Este capítulo está dedicado a Iori_Jestez por su pasado cumpleaños, me disculpo por mi falta de comunicación, ¡Feliz aniversario atrasado!... agradezco los errores que le hallaste a mi fic, yo puse que se "alquiló" la habitación del hospital, porque después de todo se rentan los cuartos para los enfermos (por eso Hidemi pensó en quién estaría pagando los gastos), pero quizá pude decirlo de otra manera o explicarlo de manera más coherente para evitar confusiones (porque es verdad que confunde), así que gracias por la crítica, de ninguna manera me enojaría por eso.

--****

***--*--**

**MEMORIAS borradas**

_Por CieloCriss_

**Capítulo 15 **El amor une los mundos****

_(POV KEN)_

No puedo entender cómo está hecho el ser humano… puede ser fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo, puede estar pudriéndose de debilidad, cada entraña desfalleciendo, el corazón sangrando, y, sin embargo, ése doliente humano se mostrará fuerte, como si fuera capaz de superar cualquier pena que el corazón le regalara. A veces las penas se dan y las recibimos sentados, cuando estamos sentados el dolor se amortigua en el cuerpo, no aterriza directo en los pies, el sufrimiento se duerme y la persona trata de seguir adelante, con una fortaleza posiblemente falsa. Por otra parte, quizá lo correcto sería recibir el sufrimiento estando de pie, ¡pero es tan difícil caminar con problemas!, antes se pretende resolverlos, o anularlos… o tal vez dormirlos, como en mi caso.

Han pasado tres días desde que reviví la pesadilla de verme adentrado en el Mar de la Oscuridad… no fui directamente el afectado, pero me vi reflejado en mi hijo, como si la esencia de él fuera la misma que la mía… pobre de mi Zet; honestamente aún no termino de comprender porqué precisamente fue él el elegido para realizar ese malévolo plan, lo más seguro, es que haya sido mi culpa, ¿cómo pedirle perdón a Zetaro si su mirada, antes inocente, ahora mira como si temiera del suspiro del viento?, han machacado la bondad de Zet, su confianza, eso no pude impedirlo, a pesar de que le juré a mis esposa darme muerte mil veces antes de perder a mi hijo… no quiero pensar en que lo he perdido, quisiera ser optimista, después de todo, en aquél tiempo, yo pude hacer dormir la pesadilla de mi pasado, él debe tener esa misma esperanza. Siempre he estado orgulloso de Zet, por eso no me perdonaré si resulta incapaz de salir adelante.

A veces tiendo a pensar que la pesadilla resultó un sueño hecho realidad, porque, aunque la maldad ha vuelto, los recuerdos de Wormmon y todos los digimons benignos han resurgido como un rayo mágico que ilumina los senderos oscuros de nuestras vidas, y eso es hermoso, aunque terriblemente confuso. Sencillamente no me cabe en la cabeza la posibilidad de haber olvidado a Wormmon, es decir, si  mi digimon ha sido tan importante a lo largo de mi existencia, me parece inverosímil que no lo recuerde… como dijo Takeru el día que recibió sus libros resucitados. "Alguien ha querido que nuestras memorias se borren, se entercó en que olvidáramos a los digimons, ¡se atrevió a encadenar nuestros recuerdos!... pero me temo que falló en su encomienda, no se puede olvidar para siempre, se puede borrar el cerebro, pero el alma no, el alma termina presintiendo y amando para toda la vida todo aquello que le dio felicidad… y es por eso que, ahora que alguien quiere que recobremos todo ese pasado perdido, debemos aprovechar esa ayuda". Si alguien borró a los digimos, ¿quién querría reanudar el lazo?, al parecer más de un bando, porque los raptores de Zetaro deseaban revivir a los monstruos digitales malignos… entonces, la desaparición de los digimons estaba ligada a mí, a Yolei y al resto de mis amigos. Por eso hoy, tres días después del suceso, vamos a reunirnos.

Me levanté de la cama, noté que los pliegues de la colcha estaban arrugados, pero no me molesté en tenderla adecuadamente, tenía nostalgia en mi sangre.

**--Retrospección---**

_Entre las tinieblas, cuando deambulábamos, pudimos ver que una "pared" se rompía para dar cabida a una puerta dimensional. El mar de la Oscuridad es tan negro, que impide ver los colores, pero en aquél portal sí pudimos mirar una tenue luz que salía del hijo de Kari, Toshiro. Apresé a Zet con fuerza, su madre le besó la frente… estábamos felices porque lo habíamos salvado de la muerte. Hikari sonrió ante la respuesta que posiblemente anhelaba, su hijo había abierto la dimensión para salvarnos, lo extraño era que estaba inconsciente y no dejaba de brillar; Takeru la sostenía, estaba herida… ahí estaba la salida, por fin volvíamos a nuestro mundo._

_Pero nuestros corazones ya estaban heridos, el pasado es doloroso, el pasado siempre regresa como si se tratara de una maldición viviente, como un perseguidor, un cazador de destinos. En efecto, el pasado es un cazador de destinos. Al salir del mar oscuro, pude ver de nuevo el rostro preocupado de Kurumi, mi hija mayor, quien hizo brotar lágrimas de sus ojos miel, a ella también quería hacerla feliz, y posiblemente también había fallado en esa misión._

_-Toshiro, hijo mío – susurró Kari, al verlo encamado y sin conciencia - ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Tía Kari – interrumpió Taik Yagami -, quizá ha sido culpa nuestra, él estaba raro, él quiso desmayarse… y sin embargo, una vez dormido, ha brillado de esta forma tan extraña y ha abierto la puerta para traerlos de vuelta; quisiera haber podido ayudarlo, pero Toshi nunca pide ayuda…_

_Se había escondido los ojos un momento, ver directamente la mirada de un ser que sufre hace llorar. El corazón del pequeño Taik me recordó la grandeza de la infancia, el poder de la empatía, me acordé de mi Zet, a quien traía en mis brazos, herido por la maldad._

_-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo está mi hermano!? – preguntó Kurumi en un chillido - ¿Cómo es que han podido salir de ahí?, ¡Por favor no se queden callados!... a veces hay demasiado silencio y nosotros necesitamos saber._

_-Tu hermano va a recuperarse, tienes qué tener fe – animó Tk, infundió la confianza que yo no pude dar en esos momentos -. Y el portal se abrió porque sus corazones lo permitieron. Verás preciosa, el amor une las dimensiones._

_La Esperanza de Tk voló como flecha a mi pecho. No recobré la fe que a lo mejor una vez tuve, pero al menos, por unos segundos, recordé a mi camarada cuando era niño. Vi en mi mente a un Takeru que mantenía una mirada lúcida y repleta de fe, aunque un tanto descontrolada. Lo vislumbré golpeándome con furia, yo traía un disfraz… y luego, su rostro iracundo se iba desvaneciendo hasta volverse amigable, me ofrecía un panecillo con su mano rosada y juvenil. Qué visión tan extraña._

_Toshiro fue volviendo en sí, su cabello estaba empapado de sudor, su rostro estaba helado, ¿cómo podía estar tan frío y sudar al mismo tiempo?, parecían secuelas de la luz que habitaba en él, Kari lo sabía, por eso estaba junto al niño, le tomaba la mano._

_-Será mejor que acuestes a mi hermano, papá – rogó Kurumi –, podrías recostarlo en mi cama, porque allá habrá más paz, y luego… deberías llamarle al doctor._

_Miyako, mi amada Miyako, salió de su trance y se aferró a Kurumi. Yo le negué a mi niña con mucha seguridad: Zetaro necesitaba dormir, un doctor no aliviaría su mal, la energía que había perdido volvería a él poco a poco, justo como sucedió conmigo, cuando me envolvieron en la maldición de esa semilla de la oscuridad. Aún así fui a recostarlo, su rostro estaba levemente arrugado, sus pestañas oscuras eran lo único con vida de su angelical cara, Zet estuvo a un escalón de su muerte, y yo temí que jamás recuperara su esencia. No es sencillo mirar atrás, y sólo yo comprendía como debió haberse sentido: perdido en la maldad, poseído por ella aún estando consciente de su error, eso es lo más terrible que le pudieron hacer, lo más terrible que a mí mismo me hicieron cuando era un niño y sufría por la muerte de mi hermano Osamu._

_Tanto silencio y demasiada información qué comunicar. Regresé adonde estaban todos, Toshiro había despertado, nunca antes su par de ojos me parecieron tan rojizos._

_-Oh Ken, ¿qué deberemos hacer ahora?, el tiempo es rápido, pero siento que todo lo que hago es en cámara lenta. Veo cosas más atrás de mis ojos, son recuerdos terribles que no comprendo… estoy muy preocupada por mi Zetty, pero no sé qué hacer y apenas puedo moverme._

_-Debemos confiar en Zet, Miyako. Él caerá en un sueño muy largo y sus energías volverá poco a poco, los niños son increíbles, hasta mágicos… nuestra situación actual también es mágica, y todas aquellas visiones que te llegan, puede que sean recuerdos._

_Nos acercamos adonde Kari estaba con su hijo, más atrás Taiki y Takeru esperaban, Kurumi apareció tras nosotros, traía de la mano a mi pequeño Satoru._

_-Aquí están mamá y papá, ¿ves Sato-chan?, ellos volvieron con Zet, como lo prometieron._

_Satoru alzó sus manitas, pidiendo los brazos de su madre._

_-¡Mamá, estás herida! – se exaltó Toshi, al observar a Kari._

_-No es nada mi niño, tú tampoco te ves bien. Hay sombra en tus ojos._

_-Perdóname por esa sombra – no entendí esa plática, ¿sombra en los ojos?, son misteriosos los emisores de la luz -, no pude controlar esa luz, no sabía qué era, pero una vez dormido… comprendí que se trataba de ti._

_-Y de Gatomon, ¿sabes Toshi?, me acordé de Gatomon y ella me mostró el camino por medio de ti._

_-¿Quieres decir tía Kari, que gracias a Toshiro se abrió el portal? – indagó Taiki._

_-¡No entiendo cómo puede ser posible que existan otras dimensiones! – renegó Kurumi._

_-No. Yo no abrí la dimensión. – aclaró Toshiro – Al menos no lo hice solo, ustedes dos me ayudaron – se refirió a Taiki y a mi Kurumi -. Yo estaba perdido en cosas horribles y hermosas, parecía que el llamado de luz era un llamado de oscuridad… fue como si esa luz hubiera removido partes de mí mismo que siempre quise esconder... y sin embargo, a pesar de que me porté raro, ustedes dos siempre estuvieron conmigo, y se preocuparon, tomaron mi mano cuando estuve desmayado… creo que fueron ustedes quienes me mostraron lo que debía hacer, y finalmente pude hacer algo que no entiendo, pero que resultó bueno… eso quiere decir que dentro de nosotros hay brillos especiales que nunca nos van a desamparar, esos dones tienen que ver directamente con los digimons… aunque, no comprendo mucho._

_-Toshiro – no me pude controlar y lo llamé, él volteó hacia a mí con su pálido rostro – eres en verdad un niño muy sabio, que se deja guiar por dones que engrandecen su corazón._

_El chico se enrojeció, mi hija Kurumi se pegó a mi pecho "¡Qué palabras tan bonitas dices, papá!" me susurró al oído, yo la abracé para impedir que se soltara llorando. En esos momentos, el tiempo corría rápido, pero había lagunas en los segundos y en nuestros actos._

_-Mi papá y los demás no tardarán en llegar – anunció Taiki, viendo hacia la ventana, como si su padre Taichi fuera la solución a sus problemas._

**--Fin de la retrospección---**

Miro por la ventana, no hay demasiada contaminación el día de hoy, parece un día ideal para compartir secretos. Tres días han pasado, los he transitado leyendo los libros de Takeru, ni siquiera he ido al trabajo, me incapacité, mentí y les dije que estaba enfermo, pero ¿qué acaso la enfermedad es el peor de los males?, hay males en toda mi sangre, porque mis recuerdos son funestos,  me pesa la espalda, como si de joven hubiera acarreado muchas muertes conmigo. Y es probable que sí, en los libros de Takeru yo era un sujeto trastornado que se creía el Emperador de los Digimons, todo fue por culpa de esa semilla maldita.

Dejé a un lado la ventana y entreabrí  la puerta; al no ver a mi familia salí y deambulé un rato hasta aterrizar en la alcoba de Zet. Parecía que mi hijo dormía, eso es lo único que había hecho en todo este tiempo: dormir. No quería comer, ni llorar, mucho menos vernos, estaba en un trance horrible y ni siquiera oía nuestras palabras; Yolei se echaba a llorar delante de él y Zetaro ni se inmutaba, como si le hubieran robado el corazón, ¿qué le había hecho esa semilla a mi niño?, me negaba a creer que acabaran con su gran espíritu, con la sensibilidad que tanto le envidiábamos todos. No quería mirarnos, cerraba los ojos cuando entrábamos y fingía dormir, no respondía los gritos desesperados de su hermana, ni los pedidos sublimes de su hermanito. Era como si no existiéramos en su mundo, Zet sólo quería dormir.

En estos momentos dormía como su fuera un angelito, de nuevo me quedé mirando sus largas pestañas negras y rizadas, lo imaginé sonriendo, poniéndose de pie y abrazándome para luego entonar con su vocecita atiplada "Ya desperté papá, te quiero mucho", pero yo sabía que Zet no haría eso hasta que superara todos esos traumas de la maldita semilla… ¿por qué tuvo que ser él el afectado?, mi esposa y yo lo hubiéramos dado todo con tal de no verlo en esa telaraña de pesadillas.

**--Retrospección---**

_Taiki Yagami tenía razón, los demás llegaron a ayudarnos. Venían Taichi, Yamato y Daisuke, junto con los niños y la magia. El rostro de Davis también retrocedió en el tiempo para mí, se volvió niño en un dos por tres, y vi su sonrisa sincera, y sonreí al recordar que después de mis errores me había ofrecido su amistad… un día había ido a dormir a su casa, y nuestros corazones latieron al mismo ritmo, exaltando un afecto verdadero, que Davis me había regalado desde que era un chico de once años._

_-¡Ichijouji! ¿Estás bien?, temíamos no llegar a tiempo, ¡es que han pasado tantas cosas! – fue lo primero que me dijo, luego me palmeó la espalda para animarme. - ¿En verdad estaban metidos en no sé donde?... realmente me da gusto que no sea así._

_-Hace un momento sí estábamos en otro sitio lejano a este, pero hemos vuelto – avisó Kari -, y a Dios gracias logramos salvar al pequeño Zet… todo irá bien, me supongo, sin embargo algo me dice que ustedes no la han tenido sencilla el día de hoy._

_Tai besó a Kari en la frente, también saludó con nostalgia a su hijo Taik, me pareció que ocultaba algo, pero yo no tenía tiempo de analizar eso._

_-En efecto, querida hermana, han pasado muchas cosas en nuestro mundo mientras te fuiste… ¿Estás bien Kari?, siempre te vas a ese lugar cuando estás triste._

_-Pero ya nunca más iré a ese lugar, hermano. – respondió Hikari, sonriendo._

_-Papá… antes que otra cosa, y aunque interrumpa lo que están conversando, quisiera hacerte entrega de tus libros – dijo Sei_

_-¿Mis libros? ¿De qué hablas Seiyuro? – se extrañó TK._

_-¡Es verdad!, ustedes necesitan enterarse de que todo lo que está pasando tiene fundamentos, y esos fundamentos están en tus libros, tío Takeru – siguió Mayumi Ishida, mientras que junto a Kyosuke y Matt, sacaban los libros reescritos de Tk y se los entregaban._

_-¡¡No lo puedo creer!!... están… escritos ¿Te das cuenta Kari?, ¡Esto es lo que él quería que descubriera!, aquí se explica todo._

_-¿Alguien quería que descubrieras, quién papá-Takeru? – interrumpió Toshiro, todavía encamado._

_-… Patamon._

**--Fin de la retrospección---**

Miré a mi hijo dormir por unos segundos, me hubiera gustado sentarme a su lado y despertarlo, portarme duro y exigirle que me atendiera, sin embargo desistí antes de intentarlo, paseé la mirada hacia la salida y oí los murmullos de Yolei y Kurumi.

-Quizá sea mejor que yo me quede, no me atrevo a dejarlos solos.

-Mamá, confía en mí, prometo que cuidaré bien a mis hermanos – dijo Kurumi -. Si antes te decepcioné, verás que he cambiado, los cuidaré y nadie se atreverá a venir, además, esa reunión es muy importante, es sobre los misterios de los digimons y todos los involucrados tienen que ir, tú fuiste una niña elegida.

-Pero fuera de eso soy madre, y por un descuido mío esos digimons malignos podrían atacarlos, nunca me lo perdonaría, si algo te pasara a ti y a tus hermanos… ya has visto lo que le hicieron a Zetty, no soportaría más ataques.

Avancé hasta ellas.

-Yolei, podemos irnos tranquilos, estoy seguro de que los digimons no atacarán a los niños.

-¿Cómo  puedo estar segura de eso Ken? ¡No debemos confiarnos!

-En primer lugar los digimons malignos desean atacarnos a nosotros, no a los niños. De Zet ya tomaron lo que quisieron, le robaron la energía para materializarse… pero como me explicó Koushiro, los digimons tienen etapas, primero un huevo, cuando nacen son bebés indefensos… estoy seguro de que los digihuevos apenas se han partido, falta que crezcan para que sean una amenaza, por eso debemos aprovechar el tiempo, debemos reunirnos y buscar la manera de resolver el asunto.

-Dios mío, todo es muy complicado, yo espero recuperar a Hawkmon, ¿lo recuerdas Ken?, siempre tan galante y caballeroso, con él me sentía muy bien, me daba seguridad.

-Y sólo si te reúnes buscarás la manera de recuperarlo, ¡tienes que confiar en mí, mamá!

-Está bien… iré… pero quiero que seas precavida Kurumi, cualquier cosa y nos marcas, ¡y si no pasa nada también comunícate! ¿Queda claro?

-Sí…

-Entonces iré a terminar de alistarme, le llevaré a Mimi toda la ropita que fue de Satoru para que se la ponga a su precioso bebé, ¡Ah, está en verdad lindísimo!, me recuerda a cuando nacieron mis hijos – mi esposa caminó hasta nuestra habitación, Kurumi suspiró y se sentó en la sala de televisión.

Quise hablarle, preguntarle como estaba, pero para mi desgracia no pude hacerlo, charlar con Kurumi se ha vuelto complicado desde que se volvió adolescente, nunca sé que opinar o creer, no piensa como cuando era niña, por otra parte me resulta imposible tratarla como adulto… supongo que así son los adolescentes, después de todo Kurumi ya tiene catorce años. Sé que ella también ha sufrido con todo lo ocurrido, incluso siento que se culpa de algunas cosas que sucedieron. Éstos últimos días ha cambiado, pareciera ser que quiere borrar sus crímenes, y yo quisiera hacerle ver que ella no tiene la culpa de nada. A Kurumi le falta creer en la magia, no se traga las cosas inverosímiles, por eso se culpa, no lo comprende.

-¿Y Satoru, hija?

-Sato-kun está tomando una siesta – me avisó - ¿Quieres que revise si ya despertó?

-No, déjalo dormir, sólo preguntaba – respondí – y dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿De qué?, mmmh, supongo que bien.

-Cuando quieras decir algo, ya sabes que tu mamá y yo estaremos para escucharte ¿Estás consciente de eso, verdad hija?

-Claro que sí, siempre ha sido así, pero en verdad no sé que pueda decirte… quizá, pudiera ser que… bueno, en cuanto de lo de Matsuo, bueno, creo que tenías razón, él no me quería, y estaba endemoniado, así que, ganaste, como siempre.

-No se trata de ganar. Yo no sabía lo que ese patán estaba haciendo contigo, solamente estaba celoso – me costó decirlo, pero era verdad.

-¿Celoso?

-Así nos ponemos los padres con nuestras hijas, es normal, al menos eso creo… sin embargo Kurumi, tu ex-novio no estaba endemoniado, sino poseído por los polvos digitales… eso pasó varias veces y no tiene mucho que ver con la maldad directa de la persona.

-Bueno…

-Olvida eso, por favor, y nunca dejes de hablar con nosotros, tus padres siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte y escucharte.

-Gracias.

El timbre interrumpió nuestra incómoda pero agradable conversación, a veces no era tan complicado hablar con Kurumi, en ocasiones ella podía volverse una pequeña niña y sonreírme, Kurumi era una de mis debilidades. Se levantó del sofá para abrir, yo me volteé para ver quien era, esperaba que no fuera algo que nos dilatara mucho, pues Yolei y yo teníamos que ir a la reunión de los elegidos en casa de Koushiro.

-¡Hola Kurumi! – saludó Kyosuke Motomiya, más atrás estaba Davis, el pequeño Doguen y Benjamín Tachikawa.

-Chicos, tío Davis, sean bienvenidos.

-Davis, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – saludé – Pensé que nos veríamos hasta la reunión.

-Pues sí, pero se me ocurrió venir por ti, Ichijouji, además aproveché para traer a los chicos, quisieron venir a visitar a Zet.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… – comenzó Kurumi, sabía que su hermano Zetaro no quería ver a nadie.

-No te preocupes Kurumi-san, sabemos que Zetaro no desea ver a nadie, no en balde hemos venido otras veces, pero creemos que también te hace falta compañía – dijo el hijo de Joe.

-Si los grandes hacen sus reuniones secretas y no nos dejan estar, haremos las propias – renegó Ben -. Mamá dejó al bebé en casa de los abuelos por la dichosa reunión, pero yo no quise quedarme allí, así que el señor Motomiya ofreció a traerme con ustedes.

-Qué bueno que vinieron – sonrió Kurumi.

-Ichijouji, será mejor irnos ¿Ya está lista Yolei?

-¡En un momento voy! – anunció mi esposa, mientras se acomodaba el cabello con la mano - ¡Ah Davis!, qué bueno que has traído a Kyosuke, seguro que él ayudará a Kurumi con los chicos.

-Claro que sí tía Yolei, no se preocupe.

-Que responsable, no te pareces a tu padre cuando era niño.

-¡Miyako, qué fama me das enfrente de Kyo!, vayámonos, se nos hace tarde -  dijo Davis, lucía enojado, pero yo sabía que no lo estaba.

Por ese instante dejé atrás a mis hijos y a sus amigos, cerré la puerta de mi departamento y suspiré al notar que estaba haciendo algo que siempre quise repetir: trabajar con el digiequipo de mi infancia… a lo mejor todo podía arreglarse.

__

_(FIN POV KEN)_

--

**La Reunión.**

--

-Bien, con Yolei, Davis y Ken ya estamos completos – dijo Sora, al ver que los mencionados entraban a la sala de reuniones -. Entonces podemos dar comienzo.

-En un momento, por favor – rogó Izzy, mientras husmeaba por todo el lugar buscando algo.

-Oye Izzy ¿Qué tanto buscas? Aquí está tu computadora amarilla – dijo Joe, muy extrañado.

-Busco indicios de espionaje – respondió con calma el pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien pretende espiarnos? – exclamó Miyako.

-Exacto. – admitió el ingeniero Izumi, tocándose la barbilla – Pero si realmente intentó hacerlo, no le salió bien; es ingeniosa, aunque la conozco bien – hablaba solo, como si sus amigos no estuvieran. Con mucha paciencia y una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, desconectó una lámpara que reposaba en una mesa de su sala.

-¿Qué haces con nuestra lámpara, mi amor? – renegó Mimi, que reposaba en un sillón muy cómodo, todavía estaba convaleciente por su pasado parto, por eso mismo la reunión era en casa de los Izumi, por eso Koushiro sabía que era peligroso no estar alerta.

-Listo – dijo sin responder a su esposa -. Con esta cámara ya desactivé todo, al menos eso creo.

-¿Quieres explicarnos? – pidió Taichi.

-Claro Tai, verás, conozco a mi hija, y sé que es muy curiosa. Por lo mismo sospeché que había instalado cámaras ocultas, últimamente se ha vuelto experta en el espionaje y hay que ser cautelosos, es por eso que desinstalé todo lo que resultaron ser cámaras y micrófonos secretos, y no dudo que en esta ocasión los demás niños le hayan ayudado a Osen, ellos no quieren que los excluyamos de este asunto, lo ven como se sólo se tratara de una aventura…

-Así pensábamos nosotros cuando éramos niños – dijo Cody Hida, abría la boca por primera vez - , en realidad sí nos preocupábamos por el futuro y los peligros, pero después de todo, cuando uno es pequeño, se toman las cosas a la ligera…

-Cuando teníamos esas vivencias con los Digimons nunca nos detuvimos a pensar en lo que nuestros padres pudieron sentir… el imaginar a mis hijos en esa situación me perturba muchísimo – sinceró Yamato, con brusquedad -. Sin embargo pienso que los asuntos relacionados con Digimons tienen qué ver con personas jóvenes, con niños… y sospecho que Mayumi y Kotty ya han vivido aventuras como las nuestras.

-Es muy posible, porque hay lagunas en nuestros recuerdos. Si no fuera por lo que contienen los libros, no supiéramos gran cosa – dijo TK – todo está muy borroso, es como si el pasado estuviera dentro de una laguna, habría que pescar toda la vida para recuperar lo que perdimos.

-¡Ahí está la clave!, lo que debemos hacer es pensar qué pasó para que olvidáramos, ¿Quién quiso que eso sucediera? – intervino Ken, con un dejo de desesperación – A pesar de lo mucho que dicen los libros de Tk, no he sentido todo lo que ha pasado, lo veo como ficción, y las cosas que siento, no son en realidad muy… agradables… lo único que estoy empezando a recordar por mi cuenta es de cuando yo… era el Kaiser.

-Yo cada día sueño con el Mar Oscuro, tampoco recuerdo por mí misma las cosas positivas – replicó Kari.

-Y aunque los libros describen a los digimons, nada más tengo de ellos una imagen borrosa – dijo Mimi -, la verdad es que quisiera recordar más a mi Palmon… me enteré de ella al sentirla dentro de mí por un sueño, y por los libros y lo que me dijo mi Izzy, pero realmente no he tenido tiempo de informarme mucho, mi Tulo necesita muchos cuidados, tengo mucho miedo de que corra algún peligro siendo tan pequeño, por otra parte tampoco quiero descuidar a mi Benji y a Osen-chan, por eso quiero que lleguemos  a algo.

-No te preocupes Mimi, me encargaré de cuidar de los niños y de investigar por ti – dijo Izzy solemnemente.

-¡Claro!, nosotros sabemos que un bebito necesita muchos cuidados – animó Davis – así que no te tortures, nosotros estaremos para protegerlos, ninguno de nuestros hijos correrá peligro, para eso estamos nosotros, que somos sus padres.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos qué hay que hacer – desanimó Sora.

-Como se dice por ahí, doce cerebros piensan más que uno – siguió Davis, con una cara de demente que era clásica en su infancia.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es armar los acontecimientos que han sucedido – propuso Taichi.

-Es lo más viable – opinó Iori.

Los doce elegidos suspiraron algo nostálgicos, resultaba difícil todo aquello. Parecía que estaban en un laberinto sin posibilidades de éxito. Les temblaba el corazón, los recuerdos seguían deambulando y no encajaban en el rompecabezas.

-Quizá debamos olvidarnos de los recuerdos – murmuró Kido, bajando la mirada.

-¡Yo no podría olvidar ahora a mi V-mon!, lo que quiero es recordarlo.

-Me refiero a que, para llegar a una solución, debemos desistir de gastar nuestro tiempo en recordar, nos enredamos más. 

-Entiendo… - susurró Kari tocándose la venda que le cubría la herida causada por el rompimiento de un digihuevo en el Mar de la Oscuridad, luego explicó a Daisuke – Davis, cuando V-mon y los demás vinieron a nuestra mente no lo planeamos, ellos llegaron a nosotros porque nos necesitamos… por otra parte ya leímos mucho sobre digimons y no hemos digerido la información, no la recordamos con precisión…  Joe cree que para eso se necesita tiempo,  él opina que es mejor gastar ese tiempo en buscar una solución a lo actual sin involucrar al pasado.

-Entonces no dejaremos atrás es pasado, sino que este irá llegando poco a poco…

-Me parece buena opción – Koushiro encogió los hombros sin mucha seguridad.

-Por el momento es lo mejor – dijo Tk -. Ahora busquemos solución a lo actual. Debemos estar preparados para ataques, los polvos digitales que anteriormente poseían a las personas se han materializado en huevos que posiblemente ya nacieron, no sabemos a que velocidad van a crecer, aunque talvez sea rápido, porque robaron la energía de Zetaro para eso… ¿cómo podemos contraatacar a eso? Y lo más importante ¿Qué pretenden hacer con nosotros o con la Tierra?

-Además habría qué averiguar qué hace Wallace en esto.

-Wallace, el niño solitario que conocimos en Norteamérica, apenas lo puedo creer – replicó Davis.

-Es posible que él nada más sea un títere – dijo Cody -, como lo era el Señor Oikawa que mencionan los libros… el señor Oikawa que era amigo de mi padre. En aquél entonces ese hombre se convirtió en juguete del digimon maligno porque tenía una obsesión por conocer al Digimundo, a lo mejor le sucede lo mismo a Wallace.

-Creo que Cody tiene razón – dijo Miyako.

-Mencionó que ÉL no olvidó lo que nosotros sí. Por lo que se deduce que probablemente recordaba al Mundo Digital, deseaba renovarlo y no le importó hacerlo de esta manera… la soledad es muy pesada, debió sentirse desamparado, sin ningún amigo, de niño sólo tenía a los digimons – razonó Takeru.

-Ojalá pudiéramos secuestrarlo – renegó Taichi.

-Podría usar mis contactos para rastrearlo, seguramente el tal Wallace está aquí en Odaiba – propuso Ken.

-Contamos con eso – pidió Matt.

-Yo… he pensado en una manera de contraatacarlos – anunció con algo de timidez Izzy.

-¡Anda Izzy, dilo! – sonrió su esposa Mimi.

-Sí, como en los viejos tiempos – dijo  Kari.

-Siempre con buenas ideas – agregó Sora.

-Por algo eras uno de nuestros guías – siguió Miyako.

Koushiro se sonrosó bastante, entrecerró los ojos y suspiró intimidado, pero contento, luego abrió su vieja laptop y se concentró en el monitor.

-El lenguaje digital elaborado hasta el 2027 fue parcialmente borrado, de modo que fue sustituido, eso indica que los digimons y el Digimundo mismo estaban formados por esas bases de datos, que son parte del sistema operativo que se usa desde que aparecieron las computadoras. Al desaparecer el lenguaje, toda la información referente a los digimons fue borrada, ¿si me entienden?

-Lo que no entendemos fue porqué se borraron las memorias. – admitió Yamato.

-Es imposible que las memorias se borren de un día para otro – dijo Jou -, ahí tuvo que intervenir otro factor.

-El factor de lo absurdo y fantástico – ayudó Tk -, pero por favor, continua Koushiro.

-La información que teníamos sobre digimons no se borró, es posible que se haya ocultado en el inconsciente, pero en realidad no sé mucho de psicología. Si el conocimiento sobre los digimons hubiera desaparecido, en estos momentos no estaríamos recordando…

-Eso es verdad – reflexionó Sora.

-Pero ese no es el punto, lo que quiero explicar fue lo que hizo el "enemigo" – Koushiro hizo una breve pausa en la que se tocó las ojeras de desvelo, luego prosiguió -, cuando se desfragmentaron las bases de datos, los digimons cambiaron de forma, se volvieron datos distribuidos al azar en nuestro mundo, y desde que olvidamos han estado deambulando por toda la Tierra… de alguna manera, los datos de digimons malignos lograron juntarse (obra posiblemente de Willis) y se dedicaron a atacar a lo que ellos pensaron que eran los culpables de su pérdida, o sea nosotros. – Izzy esperó que lo interrumpieran, pero nadie se atrevió a hacerlo -. Con la ayuda de Wallace pudieron materializarse, ese hombre es un genio, lo recuerdo bien, a mí me ha ayudado bastante…

-Pero ¿Cómo? – preguntó Davis.

-Por medio de la semilla – contestó Ken.

-Sí, de alguna manera Wallace sabía de la semilla que estuvo en Ken, buscó la manera de hacer una copia de ella para instalarla en el niño adecuado.

-Mi pobrecito Zetty – recordó Miyako, horrorizada.

-No sólo eligió a Zetaro Ichijouji por su vínculo con Ken y la Bondad, sino que me atrevo a decir que resultó electo por una de sus cualidades sobresalientes.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Izzy?

-Que lo eligieron por su habilidad de dibujante. – dedujo Koushiro, muy seriamente – Zetaro puede dibujar a los digimons aún sin saber que lo que traza son digimons, lo ha hecho desde siempre, yo lo sé porque mi hija me enseña esos dibujos cuando Zet se los regala, y ahora que los miro nuevamente, reconozco a los digimons.

-Eso… es verdad – dijo Kari, sacando el arrugado dibujo de Angewomon para mostrárselo a todos -. Zetty lo hace de manera inconsciente, porque sus recuerdos están en su inconsciente… toda esa información sale a flote por medio de sus dibujos, y eso lo averiguó Wallace.

-¡Increíble! – opinó Cody.

- Lo que debemos hacer es imitar las acciones del enemigo. Buscar la manera de adjuntar los polvos digitales de nuestros amigos digimons, y materializarlos… pero es difícil, porque no podemos depender de Zetaro para ello. Sé que cada uno de nosotros tiene una manera de explorar nuestro inconsciente, aunque como ya lo mencioné, no sé mucho de psicología.

-Parece coherente… - dijo Joe.

-Si Zet pudiera ayudarnos – resopló Ken – todo sería más sencillo. Tal vez…

-¿Tal vez qué, Ken?

-Tal vez Zet necesite ayudarnos – dijo el esposo de Yolei -. Lo que ha sufrido no lo dejará vivir, mi hijo buscará arreglar lo que considerará que ha descompuesto… habría que esperar, pero no sé si pueda permitirlo, no quiero que Zet corra peligro, sería una decisión de mi hijo, eso me temo.

-Opino igual, no debemos involucrar a los pequeños – mencionó Sora – Al menos ya tenemos una teoría, podemos comenzar a trabajar con algunas acciones, seguramente encontraremos la forma de triunfar. Por lo pronto me tomaré unas vacaciones del despacho, todos deberían hacer lo mismo con sus trabajos.

-Entonces, el grupo de antiguos niños elegidos, entrará en acción – se animó Daisuke.

--

La cuchara rebanaba el mantecado una y otra vez, la nieve de fresa se estaba derritiendo, la fruta perdía brillo, pero ni así ella se apresuraba a comer, nada mas jugaba con la comida. A su lado estaba una pequeña grabadora, no quitaba su atención de ese artefacto.

-Parece que ya han terminado de hablar… se oye mucho silencio.

-No, lo que pasa es que la comunicación se cortó – anunció la niña, apagando la grabadora.

-¿Quieres decir que tu papá nos descubrió?

-No sé, según mi punto de vista, se descompuso alguno de los aparatos y no da señal, qué lástima.

-Al menos grabamos la esencia de la reunión, ya sabemos qué es exactamente lo que harán nuestros padres, podremos ayudarlos; después de todo Seiyuro dijo que Wizardmon nos pidió ayuda a nosotros.

-Es verdad.

-Por otra parte O-chan, es admirable lo bien que engañaste al tío Izzy. Es curioso, el sabía lo que harías y aún así pudiste burlarlo.

-Sabía que no buscaría en el broche de cabello de Mamá-Mimi – dijo Osen, pero luego se entristeció – Aunque no me siento orgullosa de eso, Toshi-kun, pero ya no puedo cambiar las cosas, últimamente he decepcionado mucho a mi papá – la niña hizo una pausa para guardar la pequeña grabadora -; supongo que espiarlo esta vez sí era mi obligación.

-Así es, no tienes porqué sentirte mal, lo hacemos por una razón muy válida. – animó Toshiro, engullendo su helado -. Tendremos qué analizar esa grabación para comunicársela a los demás.

-Sí.

-Pero antes debemos que atender ciertos asuntos, O-chan – Toshi sonrió, se veía ligeramente perturbado, sin embargo sabía disimular bien -. De antemano te agradezco que me acompañes.

-Es un placer – declaró la pelirroja hija de Izzy -, por cierto Toshi, ¿no quieres mi ración de mantecado?, es que perdí el apetito.

-Mh, está bien, me lo comeré rápidamente para ir a nuestras obligaciones.

-Gracias.

El niño abrió la boca de manera impresionante, miró hacia todo el lugar para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía, luego se empinó el mantecado de un solo bocado. Se tapó la cara y se lo tragó.

-Auch, se me congeló el cerebro… es molesto y fascinante al mismo tiempo.

-Eso te pasa por comértelo de un bocado.

-A veces se me pegan las costumbres de mi primo Taik – excusó Toshiro, mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta -, ¿entonces ya nos vamos?

-Yo ya estoy lista.

-¡Bien!, será como en nuestras viejas aventuras ¿Recuerdas?, cuando Taik, tú y yo vivíamos en una misma casa y explorábamos la ciudad haciendo diabluras.

-En realidad el perverso era Taiki, ¿no Toshi?

-Ya lo creo – el canelo se puso de pie y ayudó a su "hermanita" a hacerlo, pagó la cuenta y evacuaron el sitio

-¿A dónde iremos primero?

-Al Hospital, quiero ver a Yuri… pero… mejor no, ¿qué te parece si le damos una vuelta primero a Zetaro?

--

En casa de los Ichijouji, los niños se entretenían jugando a los videojuegos; Kurumi se sentía aliviada por tener visitas, ya no tenía miedo de cuidar a sus hermanos, porque sus amigos estaban con ella. Kyosuke jugaba alegremente a la consola, se movía ágilmente en el control y vencía sin esfuerzo a Ben. **GAME OVER** le marcó la pantalla al hijo de Mimi.

-¡Este control no sirve! – exclamó molesto, mientras le rolaba el juego a Doguen.

-Eso dijiste antes, ya te cambiamos de control – dijo el miope -, lo que pasa es que no quieres admitir que mi primo Kyo es mejor que tú.

-Ya cállate, Llorón – se enfadó el Principito.

-Oigan muchachos, ¿no gustan algo de beber? – preguntó Kurumi, mientras dejaba al soñoliento Satoru con los demás.

-¿No es mucha molestia, Kurumi-san?

-Claro que no Doguen.

-¡Entonces sí! – pidió Kyo, analizando el rostro de la linda Kurumi con rubor en sus cachetes.

"Se nota a leguas que a Kyo le gusta Kurumi, qué interesante" pensó Ben.

-Yo te acompaño, Kurumi – dijo Ben.

Los dos chicos se adentraron en la cocina, Kurumi abrió el refrigerador mientras Ben preparó los vasos.

-Kurumi…

-¿Qué sucede, Ben?

-¿Tú tenías un novio, verdad?

-… eso ya es pasado, no quisiera hablar de eso – la chica se enfadó de pronto, Benjamín hubiera querido tener más tacto con las chicas.

-¿Sabes Kurumi?, estuve leyendo los libros sobre el Digimundo del tío Takeru… encontré asuntos geniales sobre nuestras mamás, ellas dos se llevaban muy bien, a tu mamá le encantaba estar con la mía.

-Mamá siempre me ha comentado que le hubiera gustado tener a Mimi de hermana – admitió la hija de Ken y Miyako.

-Eso me hace ver que si nuestras madres son tan amigas, a lo mejor tú y yo también ¿No crees? – sinceró Ben, con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Tienes fiebre, Benji?

-Ash, uno no puede ser amable porque lo tachan de enfermo. Hablo en serio Kurumi, aunque en realidad lo que quería decirte es que no debes sufrir por ese inepto que fue tu novio, tienes la posibilidad de ganarte a un niño mejor que babea por ti.

-¿Un niño que babea por mí? ¿Quién Ben? ¿Acaso tú? – bromeó la peliazul, con amargura.

-No gracias, estás linda y todo, pero eres muy mayor para mí – replicó con "honor"  el Principito -, es alguien más, averígualo.

El chico de ojos miel sirvió jugo en un vaso y se regresó al living sin pensar en ayudar.

-¡Oye Ben! Regresa acá, yo no puedo con todos los vasos, ¡malcriado! -  renegó la Ichijouji.

-Mi madre me crió muy bien, pero me da pereza ayudarte – dijo el chico mientras se sentaba entre Kyo y Doguen.

Kyosuke Motomiya negó con una sonrisa, se levantó y fue directo a la cocina para ayudar a la niña.

-Ben, no deberías ser tan descortés con las niñas.

-Cállate Doguen, la verdad es que he hecho la obra de caridad del día.

-¿Cómo que obra de caridad?

-No seas bestia, es fácil saberlo, esos dos se gustan.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Los he dejado solos para que fluya el romance. No es que me importe, pero a veces hay que ser caritativo, justo como era mi madre en su juventud.

-Ay Ben…

-Sigamos jugando, Llorón, tú también bebé Satoru.

-Ok.

Kyosuke llegó hasta Kurumi. La vio de espaldas y notó que la muchacha se estremecía. ¿Qué le había hecho o dicho Ben?, le hubiera gustado devolverse y golpear al "Principito".

-Kurumi-chan, no te preocupes, he venido a ayudarte – se acercó, un escalofrío lo recorrió al escuchar unos leves sollozos. - ¿por qué lloras, Kurumi-chan?, ¿te hizo algo Ben?

Kurumi negó con rapidez.

-No quiero que me veas llorar, Kyo, en un momento les llevo los jugos… es solo que – Kyo la tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, le miró las lágrimas.

-Yo quiero verte llorar – le dijo -, me gusta más que te rías, pero si estás triste, quisiera verte llorar siempre, para poder consolarte, aunque no estoy seguro de que yo sepa ser consuelo, o un paño de lágrimas. Si estás triste, no lo ocultes, tú nunca ocultaste tus sentimientos, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora, que estás madurando?

-No he madurado… siempre es sido así, pero hasta hace poco me di cuenta de que soy una boba.

-¡No debes decirte así!

-Soy una boba Kyo, esa es la verdad… me embobé con un chico mayor que yo porque creí que era lo suficientemente atractiva e inteligente, ¡por culpa de ese sujeto puse en peligro a mi hermano y a mi papá! ¡Por culpa de mis tonterías!... a veces pienso que todo lo que sucedió es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan vanidosa aquella tarde, habría controlado a Zet, él no hubiera salido y no le hubieran insertado esa semilla que lo tiene como un _zombie… no le presté la suficiente atención a Zet, ¡fue mi culpa!_

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡La culpa no es tuya, ni siquiera de ese cerdo que tenías como novio! ¿Entiendes eso Kurumi?, NADIE TIENE LA CULPA DE LO QUE LE PASÓ A TU HERMANO.

-Eso no importa, yo sigo sintiéndome culpable.

-¡Pues estás mal!, ¿qué puedo hacer para que no te sientas así? ¡Dímelo y lo haré!

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Kurumi, frenando un poco su llanto.

-Pues… ¡porque sí! – Kyo se veía seguro, pero los colores en sus rostro no eran estáticos, todos los tonos carmines viajaban por su morena piel, haciéndolo cada segundo más encantador. Haló a Kurumi y la abrazó sin decir más, estuvo feliz de obedecer su impulso, pero en cuanto analizó lo que estaba haciendo, se separó al instante, muy apenado - … lo siento…

Con presteza desvió la mirada, tomó dos vasos con jugo y salió disparado hacia los chicos, quienes habían dejado de jugar al oír los gritos. Kurumi se secó las lágrimas y emitió una débil sonrisa. "Qué chico más lindo" pensó antes de seguir en su encomienda de servir más jugos.

--

Seiyuro Takaishi miraba atento el juego de ajedrez que encabezaban su abuela Natsuko y su prima Mayumi; él, su hermaniya y sus primos Ishida estaban de visita en casa de la abuela Takaishi porque su progenitor y los demás elegidos iban a tener una reunión "secreta". Sei odiaba los secretos pero no podía hacer nada en esos momentos para impedir la reunión, sólo esperar, porque sabía que su amiga Osen Izumi espiaría la conversación "Entonces nosotros podremos entrar en acción" le había dicho a los demás niños sin mucha preocupación.

-Jaque mate, May.

-¡Rayos!, pensé que lograría sostener el juego por más tiempo, abuela.

-Oh, lo haces muy bien. Ninguno de mis hijos supo ser rival mío, y tú, si sigues así, podrás vencerme.

-¿Y yo podré hacerlo algún día, abuelita? – intervino Kotty Ishida, con su vocecita dulce, el pequeño de siete años estaba en otra habitación, sin embargo era muy atento, prestaba atención a toda la casa.

-Si tu hermana te enseña, creo que sí, Kotaro – dijo la abuela mientras se ponía de pie -, chicos, iré a tomar una siesta. Te dejo a cargo, Seiyuro.

-De acuerdo abuela, ve a dormir junto con Min-chan.

La señora se retiró muy contenta, le encantaba tener de visita a sus nietos, era como revivir aquellos momentos que murieron cuando se separó su familia. Sus nietos eran encantadores, Seiyuro le recordaba mucho a Takeru cuando era adolescente: chispeante, sonriente y vivo, a lo mejor si su hijo no hubiera crecido con el trauma de haber perdido a su familia hubiera sido como el nieto. Mayumi era Matt en femenino, y para la señora era muy hermoso poder convivir con alguien tan parecido al hijo que nunca tuvo a su alcance. Por otra parte, Kotaro y Minagawa eran dos angelitos que irradiaban ternura y felicidad; amaba a sus nietos.

-Los bebés y los abuelos duermen todo el día – se quejó Kotty -. Y yo que quería mostrarle a abuelita lo bien que toco la armónica que me regaló papá.

-Ya se lo mostrarás después, cuando hayas perfeccionado tu técnica – dijo Mayumi, mientras guardaba las piezas del ajedrez occidental. –Por cierto primo, ¿es verdad que tío Tk vendrá por ti para ir al Periódico Odaiba? 

-Sí. ¿Te lo dijo Toshi?

-Sí, me dijo que tío Tk tenía una cita con el Director del diario.

-Se llama Sasuke Toriyama, un antiguo jefe de papá. Toshiro investigó que se trata del sujeto que atacó a mi padre hace días… es decir, ese tal Toriyama es el que fue poseído por los polvos digitales – "fue a quien le apunté con un arma y quise matar" se lamentó el rubio, luego prosiguió en voz alta -, Toshi arregló una cita con el sujeto, pero se negó a ir, por eso quise acompañar a papá, al parecer mi madre también trabajó con ese hombre – informó Seiyuro.

-¿Y no temes que ataquen al tío Tk?

-Nah, mi papá dice que al tal Toriyama no le conviene hacerle nada… piensa que será interesante verlo para saber qué sintió el sujeto cuando lo poseyeron las mariposas digitales.

-Vaya… - opinó Kotty, rascándose el cráneo de cabello zanahoria.

--

Osen y Toshiro se habían trasladado hasta la casa de los Ichijouji, afortunadamente el barrio no era tan grande y las distancias no era excesivas, aún así el hijo de Kari notó que su O-chan se había cansado, y la vio débil, pero no dijo nada.

-Bien, finalmente llegamos O-chan, ojalá podamos hablar con Zet.

-Eso espero… aunque es posible que de nuevo nos ignore… él está muy afectado…

-En realidad es comprensible, siente muchas tinieblas a su alrededor, aún así yo tengo fe en que hoy será diferente – Toshi llamó a la puerta, la cual fue abierta con Doguen Kido.

-¡Hola Doguen!

-Superior Doguen, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? – saludó Osen.

-Ehh, lo que pasa es que estamos de visita, pásenle.

-Eres muy gentil, Doguen – sonrió Toshiro mientras se quitaba los zapatos para entrar.

Kurumi los recibió muy animada e inmediatamente les trajo bebidas, Kyo se mostraba silencioso, Satoru jugaba con unos dados, Doguen y Ben le prestaban más atención al juego de video.

-Así que han venido a visitarme ¡Qué bien!

-En realidad no estaremos mucho tiempo, O-chan y yo le prometimos a tío Tai que pasaríamos por Taik, que está con la psicóloga – dijo Toshiro -. Pero quisimos venir a saludarte, también quisiéramos hablar con Zet.

-No creo que Zet se porte amable con ustedes, eso ya lo saben – susurró la anteojuda.

-Nada se pierde con intentarlo… la verdad es que estuve recordando que un día yo estuve tan deprimido como Zetaro, fue hace poco y sin embargo no lo recordaba… tengo en mente a cada uno de ustedes animándome, me decían que lo que yo había hecho no era tan malo, y poco a poco fui superando mi pesadilla.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? – interrumpió súbitamente Kyo.

-No lo sé con precisión, pero lo voy a averiguar, Kyo.

-Toshiro – habló el hijo de Davis -, ¿han espiado la reunión de los adultos?, Ben me aseguró que Osen-chan lo haría.

-De eso hablaremos después. Como adelanto les diré que captamos la mayoría de las conversaciones.

-¡Eso está genial! – dijo Ben, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-Por eso queremos hablar con Zetaro – murmuró Osen, intimidada.

-Entonces deberías hablar tú solita con él – sugirió Kyosuke.

-¿¿YOOO?? ¿SOLA?

-Sí, sola, sería más benéfico, al Zet ordinario le gustaría más, eso te lo apuesto – aseguró el muchacho con googles, porque sabía lo mucho que quería el morado Ichijouji a esa pelirroja -, ¿Qué no sabes Osen-chan, que el amor hace milagros?

-¿Cómo que el amor? – renegó la chica Izumi, sonrojándose.

-¡¡TI, MANO TET QUIEDE AMOD!! – exclamó Satoru, para la admiración de todos ("¡¡Sí, hermano Zet quiere amor!!")

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kyo y Sato-chan – admitió Kurumi -. No lo había pensando, pero en realidad tú eres una persona muy especial para Zet, y es posible que si tú le hablas reaccione, ¡Anda Osen, te lo agradecería mucho!

La niña se sacudió la cabeza, estaba aturdida, Ben frunció las cejas en actitud celosa, iba a reclamar, pero se sorprendió al notar que Doguen Kido le había tapado la boca para que no interviniera "Qué se cree este insecto miope" renegó Ben, tratándose de zafar.

-Date prisa O-chan, yo te espero aquí – sonrió Toshi, mientras Kurumi y Kyo arrastraban a Izumi hasta la habitación del mediano. – No salgas hasta que le hayas arrancado al menos una palabra.

-¡Esperen un poco, por favor! – rogó la ojinegro con nervios notables. Los raptores sonrieron y la metieron al cuarto, luego le cerraron la puerta.

--

_(POV ZETARO)_

Toda la tarde  he oído risas que provienen de la antesala de mi casa… son risas bonitas, antes solía hacer coro con ellas y me sentía feliz. Ahora todo es diferente, la risa no sale de mi boca, hay amargura. ¿Quién soy yo ahora?, las cosas a mi alrededor parecen de papel, se arrugan, estoy cansado y no quiero ver a nadie. Deseo dormirme para siempre; no puedo; las voces se meten en mi cabeza y me llaman a estar despierto. Han venido muchas personas a verme, todas se van pensando en que las ignoro, quizá sea verdad, aunque ellos no se han puesto a pensar en que cuando las veo, ya no puedo expresarme.

Hay mucha suciedad en lo que pienso… recuerdo que mis dibujos se tornaron reales, quería alzar mi imperio como si fuera un rey… traté mal a mis padres y a mis hermanos, por un momento no los amé, ¿y aún así quieren que les hable?, no los comprendo, después de todo yo me volví malo, los traicioné, hice que la maldad tuviera forma; de todo eso me acuerdo, por eso me dan ganas de llorar.

¿Qué debo hacer para no estar triste?, no lo sé, primero quiero estar seguro de saber quien soy en realidad… Me acuerdo, soy Zetaro, un niño que consideran muy ingenuo… cuando ya no quise ser ingenuo me volví malo, no quería volverme malo, me obligaron, me metieron algo en el cuello… ¿una semilla?, no lo sé… ya no seré inocente, pero extraño ser como antes… ¿por qué sentía ansiedad y no quise ser como siempre?, no entiendo, hay mucha niebla, por eso nada más quiero dormir, nada es reconfortante, debería desaparecer para olvidar todo aquello que hice y que hará sufrir tanto a mi mamá… mi mamá, siempre tan hermosa, la he hecho llorar, no era mi intención… papá también ha llorado, mis hermanos igual. Todo gira alrededor de mí, no me gusta la atención, quiero alejarme.

Los pasos se acercan, la puerta se abre; cerraré los ojos para que me crean dormido… oigo más risas y ligeros quejidos; cierran la puerta y se van. No. Alguien se queda y me mira, siento su intensa mirada en mí a pesar de que tengo los ojos cerrados, ¿quién vino?, no voy a abrir los ojos, guardaré silencio para que se vaya, no tengo ánimos para ver a nadie, no importa si es Kurumi, o mis padres, o Satoru, o alguno de mis amigos.

Camina hacia mí, su caminar me gusta, no hace ruido. Se sienta junto a mí, su olor es muy agradable, quiero abrir los ojos, ¡pero no!, no puedo hacerlo, no merezco ver a nadie, hice cosas muy malas, debo dormirme.

-Oh Zet… tenía miedo de que estuvieras despierto – me dice, mi corazón aumenta su tun-tun-tun, habla de manera dulce, la tengo en mi mente, sé quien es -. No iba a saber qué decirte, yo no soy buena en estas cosas, aunque sé que si yo estuviera deprimida tú hallarías la manera de animarme, siempre has sido muy lindo conmigo, me has dado tantos regalos y sonrisas… y yo no te he dado nada a cambio, perdóname Zet.

Parece que solloza, ¡ella no debe llorar por mí!, no merezco sus lágrimas, me volví malo, menos deseo su compasión, ¿por qué no se va?, ¿por qué no te vas, Osen?

-Ellos creen que voy a ayudarte, los voy a decepcionar porque no sé qué hacer para que estés mejor, todos tenemos fe en ti, pero lamentablemente está en tu poder el querer recuperarte... ¿Sabes?, leí sobre los digimons, sobre nuestros padres, sobre tu papá. A él le pasó algo parecido a ti, y lo superó – sus suspiros son sinceros, quiero abrir los ojos porque nunca la imaginé llorando por mí, debe verse preciosa, aunque ¡No debe llorar por mí! – Por eso también debes superarlo, no puedes seguir así toda la vida… Zet, soy cobarde, si tú estuvieras despierto no hubiera dicho nada de esto, lo más probable es que hubiera salido corriendo por los  nervios.

La voz le flaquea, se voltea y comienza a toser, los sollozos no paran, sus lágrimas están cayendo sobre mi mano. No quiero que lloren por mí, no quiero lástima, no soporto que deseen mi bienestar siendo que me volví malo y resucité a mis dibujos. ¡No soporto esta situación!

-Osen… - dije, con los ojos abiertos. 

-¡ZET! – gritó, quitándose las manos de la cara - ¡Mi querido ZET, has despertado!

Su llanto aumenta y se lanza hacia mí, me abraza, llora conmigo… qué bien se siente.

-O-sen…

-¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! – me dice, casi ahogándome -, me sentía muy  mal porque no te he ayudado en nada.

Osen no sabe como estuve, no lo imagina. Cuando estaba poseído por esa semilla me avergoncé de mí mismo, fue una suerte que ella no lo hubiera visto.

-Deseo… dormir…

-No es verdad, has dormido demasiado, si quieres que me vaya dímelo, pero no me pongas pretextos. – dice soltándome con sus grandes ojos mirándome con rudeza -. No es justo que le hagas esto a tus padres, no pueden con ese dolor que les causas.

-No quiero… que me compadezcas – susurro, nunca antes la vi tan viva ante mí, parece que está investigando un misterio.

-Para nada, no te compadezco. Si vine a verte es porque eres mi amigo y deseo ayudarte, la ayuda consiste en hacerte sentir mejor por medio de tu superación.

-¿Cómo?

-Zet, no sé si comprenda lo que sientes, pero trato de hacerlo… si a mí me hubiera ocurrido algo semejante, no me quedaría dormida, haría algo para remediarlo.

-No podría remediar lo que hice porque no sé cómo lo hice.

-¡Para eso están tus amigos!, mira, yo podría decirte qué podemos hacer para mejorar la situación, así no te culparás y te sentirás orgulloso de ti mismo, ¡nadie va a compadecerte!... si se burlan de ti, te juro que… ¡se las verán conmigo!, ¿confías en mí, Zetaro?

A lo mejor papá tiene razón cuando dice que las mujeres embrujan, la voz de Osen y sus palabras, me hacen sentir que no soy el único que sufre. Si me quedo encerrado en mí mismo voy a fracasar, si miro hacia el frente y trato de arreglar mis defectos, es probable que crezca… y definitivamente yo quiero ser mejor, espero ser como antes y pensar positivo. La miro a los ojos, ya no está llorando por mí, me sonríe… me gusta observarla así.

-Confío en ti, claro, pero me gustaría que me dieras un beso. – bueno, me animó tanto que le hice una petición, es la segunda vez que le pido eso.

-¡Ay Zet! ¿Cómo me pides eso!? – se exalta, voltea la cara. Súbitamente se acerca y me besa la mejilla  - ¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Te levantarás y saludarás a todos?

-Gracias por el beso – agradezco -, y sí, creo que me voy a levantar… de nada sirve que me lamente eternamente.

-Los seres humanos tienen un alma muy grande – comenta – en nuestro corazón caben muchos sentimientos, por eso no debes dejar que lo negativo invada todo.

-Osen, me salvaste.

-Zet, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-Oye, ¿me explicarías lo que tengo qué hacer para compensar lo que hice cuando…?

-¡Claro que sí!

__

_(FIN POV ZETARO)_

--

__

_(POV KEN)_

Kurumi nos llamó a Yolei y a mí por celudigital hace unos minutos, nos rogó que fuéramos cuanto antes a casa, mencionó que Zetaro nos necesitaba. Por eso nos ausentamos tempranamente de la reunión a la que asistimos, nuestros amigos lo comprendieron a la perfección, y después de todo ya habíamos hablado de lo esencial. Por mi parte sabía lo que tenía que hacer, me encargaría de localizar al tal Wallace.

Entramos al departamento con presteza desesperada, vimos a los niños muy tranquilos jugando a la nueva consola de video juegos.

-¡Kurumi, ¿en dónde está tu hermano?! – gritó Miyako, exasperada al ver la calma de los chicos.

-En su habitación, los está esperando.

No nos detuvimos a analizar las sonrisas que pusieron Kurumi, Kyo, Ben y Doguen, ni siquiera sospeché de los aplausos sin sentido que protagonizó mi bebé. Teníamos miedo de que Zetaro se hubiera puesto mal. Entramos a su alcoba y lo llamamos, la cama estaba hecha, vacía. Cerré la puerta al adentrarme y vislumbré a mi hijo mediano estar sentado en su escritorio, dibujando. 

-¿Zetty? – indagó mi esposa, atónita, el corazón debió latirle igual de veloz que a mí.

Mi hijo se volteó, nos sonrió, sostuvo la hoja en la que trabajaba y con paso lento, cansado y algo torpe, se acercó a nosotros. Siempre tendré presente cuando estiró sus brazos haciendo entrega de unos bocetos, un águila y un gusano… Hawkmon y Wormmon. Y en medio de ambos había un letrero: Gracias por todo.

A Yolei le salieron las lágrimas y lo abrazó tan fuerte como si quisiera asfixiarlo.

-¡Hijito, has vuelto a ser tú mismo! ¡Mi Zetty!, No tienes nada qué agradecer… te queremos tanto, no soportábamos verte así.

-Perdóname por preocuparte mamá, no quiero que llores más por mí.

-¡Son lágrimas de felicidad! – excusó mi esposa, mientras lo besaba con amor e intensidad -. Por Dios Zetty, ¡seguramente debes estar hambriento! ¿Qué quieres que te prepare mamá?

-Quiero… sushi, si no es molestia.

-¡Mi Zetty, claro que no es molestia!, estás muy delgado, llevas días sin probar bocado… no quiero que te me desnutras… espera aquí y descansa.

Lo soltó con cuidado, Zetaro le secó las lágrimas, entonces mi Yolei me besó los labios con una alegría sobrehumana. Nadie puede imaginar el amor que los padres le tienen a sus vástagos… de repente remembré a mi madre llorando por mí, en esa imagen, yo le daba las gracias por darme la vida, le pedía perdón, despertaba de mi letargo, como ahora lo hacía mi hijo. Nunca debí de dudar de la fortaleza de Zet, los niños son mágicos, siempre se superan, tal vez duerman sus penas y éstas despierten en la madurez, pero aún así es excepcional la forma en la que se superan… admiro a Zetaro por sonreírme en estos momentos a pesar de que lleva un dolor impreso en su espíritu.

Nos quedamos solos, él bajó la mirada y su voz sonó melancólica.

-Papá… fuiste mi ejemplo a seguir en esta pesadilla, por eso ahora no voy a decepcionarte.

Le acaricié la melena lisa y corta.

-No Zet, saliste adelante por ti mismo.

-En parte sí, en parte no. Sentía…una oscuridad enorme a mi alrededor, y a pesar de que sabía que había muchas personas que me querían ayudar, no deseba salir de ahí, odié imaginar que me tuvieran lástima o compasión… pero me contaron sobre ti; para no sentirte culpable de lo que te pasó, intentaste arreglarlo, yo haré lo mismo… además, Osen me prometió que no permitiría que alguien me tuviera lástima… confío en ella, confío en mis hermanos y mamá… confío en ti.

Zet no me abrazó, dobló el dibujo y me lo dio. Su rostro no era el mismo, era otro que buscaba la superación. Me sentí conectado de alguna manera con él, como si su corazón y el mío estuvieran unidos por un punto en común, por un hilo, por las tinieblas. Y ambos siempre estaríamos relacionados con ellas, mas no mezclados, porque sabríamos superar las penas. Zetaro estaba madurando, yo comencé a recordar.

__

_(FIN POV KEN)_

--

Fin del capítulo 15

--

***--*--**

**NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA.- ¡Gracias por leer!, espero les haya gustado al menos un poquito y no se hayan confundido con mis incoherencias. Traté de tranquilizar un poco las cosas para postergarlas porque en los pasados capítulos hubo demasiada acción y ya no sabía qué hacer!, después de todo los polvos digitales se materializaron en digihuevos y tardarán en nacer y en hacerse malvados. Quise resolver el conflicto de Zetaro, lo he hecho sufrir mucho, sé que temas importantes me quedaron pendientes, como "Hidemi", "Wallace", ¡y muchas cosas más!, pero poco a poco iré tratando de resolverlo todo (yo tengo la culpa por complicar tanto este fic, ahora no puedo saber exactamente cuando finalizará). Espero me tengan paciencia y sigan leyendo, sus opiniones son para mí muy importantes.**

Gracias, y por favor, no se olviden del Review…

Dudas, Opiniones, Críticas Constructivas en el review, o en mi nuevo mail: cielocriss@graffiti.net

¡Hasta pronto!

**P.D. De nuevo apareció Sasuke Toriyama, un personaje sacado del fanfic "En fuga…"**

**--*--***


	16. Capítulo 16 Iceberg

--*--*

**NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA.- Hoy,  13 de mayo de 2003 acabo de finalizar esta nueva parte de mi escrito, por lo visto llevo más de un año escribiendo este fic, considero que me he visto muy lenta, por eso prometo que trataré de apresurarme más (tarde menos con FP!, y si sigo de tardona como mínimo arruino la secuela). Al final de este capítulo la trama quedará estacionada en donde la necesito para que entre lo que en un principio quise hacer con el fic, espero me salga decente. En este episodio hay muchos cambios de escenas, hay retrospecciones /como de cuando Sora habló con Hidemi en el hospital, ¿recuerdan que iban a hablar?/. También pasan muchas cosas!, eso sí, está un tanto extenso, espero no les aburra.**

En el capítulo anterior: los elegidos tuvieron una reunión para hablar sobre los digimons, llegaron a varias conclusiones, buscarían a Willis, tratarían de recordar, no hubo ataques porque los digimons malignos se materializaron en los dibujos de Zet y son huevos, y quizá aún no han nacido. También hubo enfoques directos de Ken y Zet, éste último ya mejoró… por otra parte parece que Osen y Toshi (además de haber grabado la conversación privada de los adultos) planean algo más.

¿Qué pasará?

¡Bueno, los dejo con la lectura!

(Ahh, por cierto Iori_Jestez, no hay error en el capítulo pasado, efectivamente Kurumi tiene catorce años, ella es la mayor de los vástagos de los elegidos, en FP tenía trece, y en MB se explica (en el cap. 2, a mero abajo) que tiene catorce. De ella sigue Kyo Motomiya, quien es sólo unos meses menor. De cualquier modo, gracias por hacer la observación y por tus críticas) (n___n  Y por supuesto que le estoy agradecida a todas las personas que me han escrito y me han dejado review, sus comentarios me animan a continuar mis proyectos), ¡muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

Dedicaciones: Este capítulo está dedicado a dos de mis amigas.

*A mi amiga **_Hikari Takaishi Y_ por su pasado aniversario de natalicio (|¬_¬|), bueno, su cumpleaños n__n. ¡Espero te guste!**

*Y a mi amiga **Lara, de hecho, este capítulo ha sido redactado gracias a ella, porque hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una plática vía Chat, me ayudó dándome unos datos acerca del inconsciente que más o menos plasmé aquí (al menos eso pretendí, pero no sé si lo haya hecho bien, mi intención era poner algo sencillo y entendible pero con un poquito de base… claro que ya me dirán más adelante)… en serio Lara, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, todavía recuerdo nuestra conversación, estuvo muy interesante.**

Ahora sí, por fin los dejo con el fic.

*--*--

****

****

**MEMORIAS borradas**

_Por CieloCriss_

**Capítulo 16 **Iceberg****

La mente del ser humano no es un océano, es un iceberg flotante en el mar. La puntita del iceberg, que sale a flote y no está bajo el océano, es lo consciente. Una pequeña parte de nosotros mismos, pero ¿Y todo lo demás?

Osen Izumi y Toshiro Sugiyama/Yagami habían logrado uno de sus objetivos, ése era el haber resurgido el ánimo de Zetaro. Ahora el mediano Ichijouji se veía liberado de las pesadillas, y en vez de ser un esclavo de la amargura, había prometido ayudarlos en el nuevo plan.

**--Retrospección--**

_-¿Quieres decir que logro dibujar a los Digimons sin saberlo? – indagó Zet cuando salió de su alcoba y comenzó a platicar con su hermana y sus amigos -. A lo mejor por eso no les han gustado mis dibujos a los profesores de arte. Me dicen que son extraños._

_-¡Tienes un gran don del que los demás carecemos!, es una lástima que no me haya dado cuenta antes, hermano – sinceró Kurumi -, aunque la verdad es que siempre me gustaron tus creaciones._

_-De cualquier manera Kurumi, no creo que pueda dibujar a todos los digimons, el simple hecho de tocar un lápiz me pone… tembloroso – admitió Zetaro, agachando la cabeza._

_-Bueno Zet, para eso está lo que se llama tiempo, ni tu hermana, ni Toshiro, ni ninguno de nosotros va a obligarte a dibujar a los digimons – dijo Doguen - . Al menos yo nunca haría eso, porque generalmente cuando me obligan a hacer algo, me sale mal. Por eso pienso un rato o dejo pasar el tiempo._

_-Doguen tiene razón, Zet, ¡por eso no te preocupes! – siguió diciendo Ben – A los artistas como yo, sí que los comprendo._

_-Bueno, nos da mucho gusto verte bien. ¿Nos vamos O-chan?_

_-Claro Toshi._

_-¡Un momento!, ¿a dónde creen que van ustedes dos? – rugió el Principito hacia Toshiro - . Cerebrito, no te vuelvas rebelde._

_-¡Hasta pronto!, nos veremos luego Zet, cuando nos juntemos para resolver los enigmas – se despidió Osen, sin hacer caso de su furioso e insensato hermanastro._

_"Tengo la ligera impresión de que esta pelirroja se está pasando de lista con esa actitud ignoradora… mmh, creo que no existe esa palabra, pero de cualquier manera, ¿qué se traen esos dos?, ¡a saber!" pensó Ben, mientras retornaba su atención al juego de video._

**--Fin de la Retrospección--**

-Bien O-chan, finalmente estamos en nuestro segundo destino de la tarde. La cita de Taiki con la psicóloga termina dentro de una hora, pienso que es tiempo suficiente como para infiltrarnos al cuarto de la mamá de Yuri en el Hospital. – dijo Toshiro, viendo calmadamente el edificio -. Oye O-chan, ¿te sientes mal?, te has puesto pálida y encalmada.

-Ha…hacía mucho q-u-e nnno ha-hacía ejercicio-o-o… -admitió Izumi, con una leve tos que para nada le gustó a Toshi -.Per-o así… está mejor, por-porque las enfermeras se tomarán más… en serio el plan ¿No l-o crees?

-Posiblemente. Eso sí, debes estar consciente de que tu salud es primero; no quiero saber que no te estés tomando la medicina.

-Olvida eso – pidió la niña, rezongando.

-Espero Yuri pueda perdonarme por no haber venido antes a verla, no he sido del todo amable con este asunto de su mamá enferma, pero a como estuvieron las cosas los últimos días, casi no tuve tiempo… además está el asunto de que no me dejan entrar al área, porque es restringida, ¡qué fastidio!

-El Superior Doguen entró a verla el día en que nació mi hermano, me comentó que se sintió muy triste de ver a la tía Hiromi tan mal… así que si puedes ver a Yuriko es seguro que ella se alegrará, ¡Ya lo verás Toshi-kun! – animó Osen -, yo me encargaré de que entres a verla.

Estacionaron las bicicletas en las que se transportaban y entraron al hospital con paso cauteloso. Osen odiaba ir a esos sitios, pero sabía que su amigo Toshiro contaba con su ayuda, ella no podía fallarle. Además, su plan era bueno, no habría consecuencias por esa travesura. Caminaron por los pasillos, Toshiro traía consigo un mapa y lo revisaba constantemente. Era un mapa del hospital.

-Es aquí – avisó -. Por esa puerta a diez metros más o menos. ¿Estás lista O-chan?

-Sí… pero no me gusta la actuación… - mencionó con un dejo de remordimientos - ¡Pero bueno, todo sea por alegrar un rato a Yuri-san!

-Se  te están pegando las frases de Ben, él siempre menciona "Pero bueno, todo sea por mi bella madre", ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-Tienes razón, jeje – sonrió Osen -. ¡Toshiro, estoy lista!

O-chan cerró los ojos, los apretó, luego lanzó un grito al aire y se dejó caer al suelo para llamar la atención de todas las enfermeras y curiosos de alrededor. Toshiro suspiró y sigilosamente se introdujo en el área restringida. "No le gusta la actuación, pero en realidad es muy buena actuando; espero que Osen no crea que su actuación es un acto de maldad, en todo caso hay mentiras piadosas. ¡Muchas gracias O-chan!, le daré tus saludos a Yuri".

Toshi S. Yagami se sentía muy mal con él mismo. Habían pasado tres días desde que se había librado del momento complicado y hasta ahora se "dignaba" a visitar a Yuriko Hida para acompañarla en el hospital. Sentía como si hubiera decepcionado a la niña; después de todo él había sido quien había estado con la chica de mirada esmeralda el día en que su mamá salió herida de la posesión de polvos digitales, había visto lo trastornada que se había puesto Yuri, ¡incluso se había desmayado!

¿Por qué no había ido a visitarla si quería tanto a Yuri?, esa pregunta se la hacía una y otra vez, él mismo sabía la respuesta pero trataba de hallar una nueva. Nunca lo lograba, pues la misma hipótesis lo atosigaba.

"Perdóname Yuri… no fui porque soy un cobarde que siempre se queda callado. ¿Sabes?, el día en que recibí la luz de Gatomon para sacar a mamá del Mar Oscuro, tuve visiones que había olvidado. Apareció la figura de mi padre muerto y me diste mucha envidia Yuri, porque aunque tu mamá está enferma, al menos la tienes contigo… yo vi a Kiúgoro Sugiyama en un espejismo lleno de arenas movedizas… solo hasta ese día me di cuenta de lo mucho que amo a mi papá… me dio felicidad saber de él, pero esa felicidad se esfumó cuando apareció ante mí una visión horrible, que más tarde me hizo recordar a la fusión prohibida… no sé exactamente qué es esa fusión o qué importancia tiene en mi vida, sólo sé que me dejó marcado, me hizo malvado. Es muy perturbador pensar día y noche en  esto  y no poder decirlo… a nadie podría decirle, al menos no a alguien que me conozca. Sin embargo esas visiones, más lo que escuché de la reunión, me han llevado a pensar en…" dejó de reflexionar al hallar la habitación designada. Sabía que Cody Hida no estaba, se hallaba en la reunión; entreabrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, a lo mejor Yuri estaba dormida, o llorando; Toshi no quería interrumpir.

Yuriko Hida centraba su atención en la nada. Su nuevo corte de cabello estremeció a Toshi, su mirada clorofílica estaba perdida.

-¿Yuri?

La nombrada revolvió la cabeza inmediatamente, como para asustar las telarañas que se formaban en su mente. Rápidamente bajó la vista y vislumbró a su amigo de cabellera canela.

 -¿Toshiro, qué haces aquí?, es decir, ¿cómo es que te dejaron entrar?

-Me ayudó una amiga que te manda muchos saludos, ya te imaginarás quien. Aunque pienso que si tú puedes entrar, deberían dejarme a mí también – dijo Toshi -. No me gusta saber que estás tan sola aquí dentro, con el ambiente frío de un hospital.

-No, los hospitales no son fríos Toshi, estoy en desacuerdo con la mayoría de las personas. Los hospitales son una bendición para los seres humanos, ¿qué fuera de los enfermos sin ellos?, definitivamente habría muchos muertos…

-¿Estás sola?

-Mi padre salió a su reunión, como tú sabes… y papá no ha querido informar a mi abuela de lo ocurrido. – mencionó Yuriko, acercándose a Toshi para luego hacer un reverencia -. Toshiro, muchas gracias por venir a visitarme.

-Al contrario Yuri, no debes darme las gracias, yo quería disculparme por no haber venido antes.

-Realmente las visitas no sirven de mucho estando el enfermo tan mal como mamá, pero siempre se agradece. Yo sé que las cosas no han estado sencillas, y aunque estoy algo aislada de los acontecimientos, al menos papá me ha mantenido al margen. Seguramente todos ustedes han estado muy ocupados… no sé a quien le oí esto, pero se dice "A cada loco con su tema" y "Cada cabeza es un mundo"… muy ciertas esas frases.

La forma mecánica en la que hablaba Yuriko estremeció los sentidos de Toshiro. Si los hospitales no eran fríos, la dulce voz de Yuri sí, esa dulzura parecía reseca, llena de resentimientos. Toshiro hubiera querido abrazarla, incluso se hubiera conformado con darle la mano, pero no pudo, no sentía fuerzas y el comportamiento de piedra de Yuri lo tenía atemorizado. La niña tenía la apariencia de una roca, Toshi hubiera preferido hallarse a una persona débil en busca de apoyo… al parecer a Yuriko se le habían acabado las lágrimas y él no había estado a tiempo para consolarla.

-No me parece correcto que estés tanto tiempo encerrada en este lugar, sea cálido o frío, Yuri… no es sano.

-Ciertamente en el hospital casi todos estamos enfermos – Yuri cerró los ojos con una serenidad increíble – Comprende Toshi, que quien está al borde de morir es mi mamá… no quiero ponerte en mi situación, pero piensa que si tu madre estuviera así, tú no querrías abandonarla, aunque ya ni siquiera te escuchara…

-Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme la situación – admitió el canelo -. Sin embargo he estado pensando en que talvez si logramos regresar a los digimons, tu madre vuelva a la normalidad… todo lo relacionado con los monstruos digitales es mágico, supongo que tu papá ya te lo debe de haber comentado.

-¡No menciones a los seres esos! ¡Por culpa de esos animalejos mi madre está a punto de morir!, yo jamás haría algo para regresarlos, y de tenerlos enfrente los eliminaría – exclamó con histeria la hija de Cody -, mi madre nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie, ¿por qué la poseyeron?, ¡ella no tenía nada que ver!, por eso yo nunca perdonaré a esos seres.

-Pero Yuri, es posible que tú misma tengas un digimon, ¡y tu papá, Yuri!, el quiere mucho a su Armadillomon. Los que le hicieron mal a tu madre adueñándose de su cuerpo fueron los datos digitales de digimons malignos, y a menos que encontremos la manera de volver a los buenos las cosas no se arreglarán, ¡puede haber miles de heridos y de ataques si no hacemos algo!

Entonces Toshiro visualizó de nuevo otro derrumbe de Yuri, ella perdió fuerzas y se sentó en la silla más cercana para llorar con más libertad.

-Si hay digimons buenos ¿Por qué no ayudaron a mi mamá?, ¿por qué el amigo digital de mi papá no vino a salvarla?… mi mamá se va a morir y no puedo hacer nada para salvarla… quizá tiene daño cerebral, a lo mejor nunca saldrá de ese coma – lloró angustiada mientras se revolvía sus lacios cabellos marrones.

-Yuri… hay que creer en la magia – susurró Toshiro -, es nuestra obligación siendo niños, por eso te ruego que no pierdas la fe – se sentó junto a ella, pero su timidez le impidió abrazarla, se sentía incapaz de consolarla, si su madre Kari estuviera así, no habría nada en el mundo capaz de mejorar su pena. Alzó su mirada color caoba y estacionó su vista en el cristal que mostraba a la señora Hiromi de Hida conectada a la máquina que la mantenía con  vida; se le entumieron las palabras.

-Es que si tengo fe y pierdo a mi mamá, nunca más creeré  en lo mágico. – susurró, ahogando el llanto con su fuerza de voluntad.

-Pienso que a tu madre le gustaría verte luchando por ella y no de otra manera. – sinceró tartamudeando el hijo de Hikari -. Ayúdanos Yuri, todos los chicos estamos tratando de cumplir una misión, pero nos haces falta tú, porque también eres hija de un niño elegido… y tu papá Yuri, a pesar de que es el más joven de la camada, ¡es uno de los más fuertes!, él está peleando por recuperar a su Armadillomon y a tu madre, él cree en la magia… hay tanto que los niños debemos aprender de nuestros padres.

--

A Takeru Takaishi lo había acompañado una sonrisa burlona toda esa tarde. Saliendo de la urgente reunión de antiguos elegidos había comenzado a reír extrañamente y con presteza se había dirigido a la casa de su madre para recoger a sus hijos. Hikari, su esposa, lo reprendió por esa actitud irónica '¡Vamos Kari, no seas tan regañona! Es justo que quiera divertirme, porque estoy seguro de que será divertido; y no te preocupes por los niños, a Minagawa la dejaré en casa de mi mamá y le pediré a Matt que la traiga contigo cuando vaya por May y Kotty; a Sei, pues lo llevaré conmigo, ¡pero juro que no correrá peligro!'  había dicho con esa  voz tan encantadora.

La sonrisa y todas sus actitudes estaban alteradas por una cita a la que debía acudir, no podía negar que ése asunto le entusiasmaba. Llegó a casa de Natsuko Takaishi, apenas saludó  a su soñolienta madre (que acababa de tomar una siesta) porque inmediatamente le dijo a Seiyuro que era tiempo de irse.

Se dirigían al periódico Odaiba, en ése lugar el escritor Takaishi había estado trabajando, pero en su juventud.

-Casi no puedo creer que Toshiro haya investigado todo esto por su cuenta, debió ser una hazaña encontrar el sitio y buscar a Sasuke Toriyama – admitió el rubio mayor mientras conducía su auto-nave hacia el Periódico Odaiba.

El copiloto sonrió y apagó la radio que llevaban encendida.

-Toshi puede parecer un angelito, pero es más curioso que yo y hay que tener cuidado con él, ¿no lo crees, papá?

-¡Ah, mi Seiyuro, claro que lo creo!

-Te ves muy feliz, que yo sepa el tal Toriyama es un patán, Toshiro dice que era parte de un clan llamado Neodiginazi o algo así y que por eso dejó de ser el Director del periódico por un tiempo.

-En efecto, Toriyama es un cerdo – dijo tranquilamente Tk , para asombro de su vástago -, y nunca lo voy a perdonar por lo que hizo, pero eso no quita que me parezca divertido aparecer frente a él, va a estar muriéndose de miedo, te lo aseguro.

-¿Por qué?, ¿no tienes miedo de que nos haga algo?

-Nah, no le conviene, le iría peor a él, Toriyama sabe con quien se mete, puedo sacarle sus ´trapitos al sol' o cosas peores. Si el desgraciado nos atacó aquella noche, fue por el espíritu del digimon maligno que llevaba adentro.

-Ya veo.

-Estaba acordándome de los tiempos en los que yo trabajaba en este Periódico, me hastiaba porque prefería ser escritor que reportero…. Estudiaba y trabajaba, no me quedaba tiempo para nada, por eso mi amigo Patamon me visitaba a escondidas y yo hacía rabiar al jefe Toriyama.

-¡Vaya! ¿Acabas de recordarlo?

-Sí. Es muy raro que los recuerdos lleguen de repente, seguro que a ti te pasa lo mismo, ¿qué has recordado tú, hijo?

-Mh. Recuerdo haber entrado a un castillo con mis amigos, pero en realidad no es agradable, había mucho sufrimiento en ese lugar, y… había espadas amenazadoras. Aunque a lo mejor sólo fue un sueño, porque no había digimons.

-Ponle atención a los sueños, siempre nos dicen algo que nos puede ayudar. – Takeru estacionó el coche en un estacionamiento público que estaba enfrente del edificio del periódico; frenó abruptamente, le dio las llaves al valet -. Oye Seiyuro, ¿y no le vas a preguntar a tu padre cómo le fue en la reunión de 'niños elegidos'?

-No, de todas maneras no me dirás nada relevante – respondió tranquilamente Sei, mientras bajaba de la auto-nave.

-Bueno, todo es por tu seguridad… ¡en fin!, vayamos a ver al ex – jefe.

Seiyuro suspiró por lo incomprensible que resultaba su padre a veces. Parecía que a Takeru lo formaban múltiples personalidades. A veces era serio y pacífico, otras ocasiones  dulce y sentimental, y confundía más a todos cuando sonreía y enloquecía como triunfador artista que era. Hoy era uno de esos días. Seiyuro quería ser como Tk, pero se sentía incapaz de imitar tan confusa personalidad.

--

Toshiro y Yuriko salieron del hospital. El hijo de Kari se sentía complacido porque aunque quizá no había logrado hacer feliz a Yuri, al menos la había convencido de luchar y de salir del encierro. El aire vespertino se aspiraba más puro que en mediodía, el calor no era tan cruel, pues el sol ya estaba descendiendo del centro y la media tarde solía ser agradable; las nubes invadían el azulado firmamento.

-Es un día bonito, me gusta que esté nublado – mencionó Yuri.

-A mí también me gustan los días grises… algo raro, ya que la mayoría de las personas prefieren que el sol brille a toda potencia – replicó Toshi, mientras miraba a todas partes para ver si veía a su pelirroja amiga -. Me pregunto en dónde se habrá metido O-chan.

-¡PTSSS!, Toshi-kun y Yuri-san, por aquí – escucharon los chicos. Yuriko miró hacia unos arbustos y vislumbró a Osen Izumi escondida.

-¿Osen?

-¿No hay enfermeras cerca? – preguntó angustiada la de cabellos color ladrillo.

-No temas O-chan, todas están adentro, con los enfermos – dijo Toshiro.

-¡Menos mal! – dijo la pequeña, como aliviada -. Pensé que me encontrarían, son audaces todas ellas, me costó mucho librarme de ese acoso, ¡ya querían hacerme análisis!

-Los asustaste con tu perfecta actuación, te lo aseguro – rió el único muchacho presente.

-Yuri-san, me da mucho gusto verte, espero Toshi te haya dado mis saludos – mencionó Osen, sin tocar el tema "lamento que tu mamá esté en coma", sabía que era difícil afrontar eso, a ella no le gustaba que le recordaran su enfermedad; mejor no se metía en temas dolorosos.

-Claro que lo hizo, gracias por ayudarlo a entrar.

-Entonces les sugiero irnos, ya que Taiki saldrá de su cita con la psicóloga en diez minutos. Necesitamos llegar a tiempo.

-Vayan ustedes, a mí me gustaría dar un paseo sola –pidió Yuri, con amabilidad.

-Pero has estado mucho tiempo sola, Yuri-san – agregó Osen.

-Sí, aunque encerrada. Creo que debo darme un tiempo para pensar… ojalá mi papá no se moleste por mi salida.

-No te preocupes, ellos mencionaron que no era peligroso salir de nuestras casas mientras los digihuevos no se desarrollaran. Además, nuestros papás son los que corren peligro, no nosotros – informó Osen.

-De cualquier modo, estate precavida Yuri, y no te tardes mucho en volver con el tío Cody.

-Despreocúpate, sólo quiero caminar un rato – dijo la niña de cabello oscuro -. Nos veremos después niños, gracias por visitarme, me levantaron el ánimo.

-De nada – se despidió Toshi, con la mirada perdida en los ojos verdes de Yuri.

Cuando esta desapareció, Osen dijo.

-Este…  Toshi-kun, ¿no deberíamos irnos?

-¡Pero si yo te estaba esperando, O-chan!

--

La mayoría de los elegidos habían abandonado la casa de los Izumi, Yolei y Ken se habían ido prematuramente por una llamada de Kurumi, luego habían partido Cody, Tk, Davis y Joe. Mimi había recibido una fugaz visita de sus padres, quienes vinieron a entregar a Tulo, ya que lo habían cuidado esas dos horas en las que Mimi había asistido a la reunión. La señora Tachikawa había enfatizado que el nene era todo un angelito, que no había dado problemas; Mimi lloriqueaba porque había sido la primera salida del bebé desde que había llegado a casa. Sin embargo los abuelos anunciaron su retirada porque tenían que ir a una reunión sofisticada de un club al cual pertenecían.

-Espero que nos visiten pronto– dijo Izzy, con una gran gota de sudor en el cráneo, aún no se acostumbraba a la extravagante presencia de los señores, se sentía muy simple al lado de ellos.

-Claro que sí, comentamos con Mimi sobre que sería bueno hacer una comida como bienvenida para nuestro nuevo nieto, ¡deberías ver el menú que preparamos! – dijo muy animada la hermosa madre de Mimi. -¿Verdad querido?

-Ehh, sí, claro querida.

-¡Querido, ¿no le encomendarás a Izzy que cuide de Mimi y nuestros nietos?!

-Ehhh, sí, claro querida. Por favor muchacho, cuida de nuestra hija y de los pequeños.

-No se preocupe – respondió con rapidez Koushiro.

-No cabe duda que Mimi escogió a un hombre responsable de su familia, así como tú querido. Bueno, es hora de irnos, ¡chao chao!

-Hasta pronto – despidió el pelirrojo y cerró la puerta con una actitud extraña.

"Fiuuuu, es difícil tener suegros… cuando me casé por primera vez Yue ya era huérfana…pero bueno, la verdad es que los Tachikawa son muy buenas personas, criaron a una hija maravillosa y…" de pronto desvió su vista al pequeño bebé, que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos "Espero que tú no tengas un paladar extravagante hijito, a tu hermana Osen y a mí nos cuesta trabajo comer los 'manjares' de Mimi y su madre".

Caminó hasta la sala con el bebé en brazos, ahí lo esperaban algunos de sus amigos para seguir conversando.

-Ay Izzy, te queda muy bien eso de la paternidad – opinó Kari, con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Podría cargarlo para llevárselo a Mimi?

-Claro que sí, querida Kari – dijo Izzy, entregándole a su tesoro -. ¿Mimi está dormida?

-No, sólo reposa – contestó Sora -, aunque nos ha pedido de favor que le ayudemos a bañar a Tulo mientras ustedes conversan.

-Bueno, pero no duden en acudir a mí si algo necesitan, o si  a Tulo le pasa algo.

-¡Vamos hombre, calmado! – dijo Matt– Ellas son niñeras experimentadas, Kari acaba de tener a Min, y sabe de estas cosas.

-Es verdad, Mimi y yo estamos empolvados, mi hija ya tiene 10 años.

-Ni que lo digas, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, ¿verdad hermano?

-Sí, tienes razón Kari – dijo Tai con un dejo de tristeza, él tenía muchos ánimos de hablar con Matt e Izzy sobre un problema que tenía.

Las dos mujeres se alejaron cargando con el bebé, Koushiro se sentó en la sala y miró que de repente el semblante de Taichi se ensombrecía aún más.

-Ahora sí Tai, dinos qué es lo que te pasa – ordenó Yamato Ishida, cruzando los brazos. Izzy asintió, como si concordara con Matt.

-Me hubiera gustado decirles antes… a veces es necesario pedir la ayuda de mis amigos, pero me temo que estaba encerrado en un laberinto,  nada más acudí a Kari y a Sora porque… porque mi hermana es un pan en dulzura y Sora es uno de mis pilares. ¿Saben?,  hasta hace poco creí que solo ellas y mi mamá eran las damas de mi vida: mi querida hermana y mi mejor amiga.

-Tai, no quiero parecer grosero, pero para que podamos entenderte necesitamos que hables con claridad – pidió Izzy con cortesía.

-… En pocas palabras, el día en que nos conectamos a nuestros digimons por medio de ese sueño, salí de casa porque quería despejar las tinieblas que sentía…

-No es para menos – opinó Matt -, el sueño fue estremecedor y confuso.

-Caminé por horas hasta que llegué al cabaret en el que conocía a la madre de Taiki. – nadie lo interrumpió, pero Taichi verificó que sus amigos le atendían con gran interés – No creí que sucedería, pero me reencontré con la madre de mi hijo. Posiblemente yo quería eso ya que por inercia llegué a ese sitio y me senté a beber. Sentía nostalgia. Estaba ebrio, pero eso no impidió que la reconociera.

-No lo puedo creer – murmuró Koushiro, pensativamente.

-Lógicamente fui a encontrarme con ella, discutimos, me largué hecho una fiera… ¡fue ahí cuando sucedió lo impredecible!, al parecer los datos malignos la poseyeron, me siguió y me atacó, pude haber muerto pero mi amigo Agumon siempre estuvo conmigo, protegiéndome.

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?

-Pensé que Taiki no me perdonaría si dejaba a su madre desamparada, la llevé al  hospital – replicó Tai, encogiendo los hombros -. Cuando volví a hablar con Akane Fujiyama, porque ese es su nombre, me suplicó que fuera a su departamento a recoger  a 'ella', ¿Saben quien es ELLA?

Koushiro negó, aunque por dentro comenzó a imaginar, Matt hizo un ademán para que continuara y tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-Ella es Hidemi Fujiyama, una niña preciosa que es idéntica a Taiki. Ella es hija de esa mujer ¿SE DAN CUENTA?

-… y dices que es idéntica a Taiki quiere decir que tal vez son gemelos – analizó Izzy -, por tanto, como Taik es idéntico a ti, ella es…

-¡Tu hija! – se exaltó Matt, Tai agachó la cabeza.

-Ojalá pudiera saberlo con certeza. La mujer no quiere decirme si la niña es mi hija o no… pero cuando estoy con la niña, creo que…

-¡Tai, hay que averiguar si es tu hija o no!

-¡¿Pero se dan cuenta?!, si Hidemi fuera mi hija, si fuera mi pequeñita… - hubo una corta pausa - ¡Esa mujer me la ha quitado todo este tiempo!, y la ha separado de su hermano. Claro que he tomado cartas en el asunto Koushiro, Hidemi estuvo hospitalizada, ella está enferma de una pierna… y mientras estuvo internada, me aseguré de tomar muestras de su ADN para que hagan la prueba de paternidad… ahora, es cuestión de tiempo la respuesta, aunque tengo fe en que sea mi hija, es mi deseo. Juro que si esa mujer me la arrebató, lo pagará caro, se la quitaré, tiene a MI hija abandonada en la miseria, en completa soledad… y luego pienso en Taiki, siempre ha querido tener hermanos, y ahora no puedo ni mirarlo a la cara.

-Nunca le ocultes la verdad a Taiki, Tai. Es lo peor que pueden hacer los padres – se apresuró a decir Koushiro Izumi -. Piensa en que tu hijo  es muy listo y averiguará por su cuenta, incluso un error tuyo puede hacer que lo descubra de una manera muy desagradable. En verdad te lo digo por experiencia.

-Izzy tiene razón. A Tk y a mí nos tomó por sorpresa el divorcio de nuestros padres, fue imprevisto y dejaron en nosotros secuelas que tardaron mucho tiempo en cicatrizar. Debes hablar con Taiki, pero con tiempo, tienes qué prepararlo poco a poco, no le sueltes todo de una y no lo obligues a saber si no está preparado.

-El problema es que carezco de tiempo. No puedo permitir que Hidemi siga en esa situación, aunque no sea mi hija quiero protegerla. 

-Eres un gran hombre, Tai. Y sea tu hija o no, serás para la niña como un padre – admitió Yamato -. Gracias por confiar en nosotros.

Inesperadamente sonó el celular de Tai, el hombre de antigua cabellera loca contestó con presteza y nerviosismo.

-Sabía que ibas a ser tú, Akane – dijo secamente -. Habla de una buena vez. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

--

Tk Takaishi se internó en las oficinas del Periódico Odaiba como si las conociera de toda la vida, husmeó por unos segundos y volvió a sonreír desconcertando a Seiyuro, quien lo seguía con algo de torpeza. Llegaron hasta la recepción, había varias recepcionistas pero Takeru se dirigió solamente a una.

-¡Hola señorita Seki! – le dijo a la más anciana de las secretarias.

La nombrada alzó la mirada reconociendo el tono de voz de su interlocutor, casi se infarta al ver a Tk, uno de los más grandes reporteros de su época de juventud (según ella, pero la verdad ya estaba vieja cuando Takeru joven trabajaba ahí).

-¡Pero si es Takeru Takaishi! – gritó eufórica mientras sus ojos se transformaban en corazones rojos y enamorados.

-Ha pasado el tiempo, pero usted siempre tan agradable, señorita Seki – sonrió Tk -. Sé que mi hijito Toshiro me aparto una cita para ver al jefe hace unos días, y como no pude presentarme, solicito otra audiencia. ¿Sería posible?

-¡Desde luego! – exclamó -, usted sabe que tengo influencias con el jefe, y aparte él quiere verlo… Ah, ha crecido tanto usted Takaishi,  y aún es tan encantador ¡Es decir! – se corrigió – debe seguir escribiendo tan encantadoramente.

Seiyuro miró divertido la escena, su padre podía ser todavía un caza novas si se lo proponía "Creo que esta señora está enamorada de un imposible" pensó con una sonrisa.

-Se lo agradecería, sería bueno ver a Toriyama.

-¿Y no ha traído usted a ese hijo suyo tan elocuente?

-Toshiro no quiso venir, ¿le pareció que es elocuente?, debería saber que es un niño muy listo y maduro, un orgullo de su padre – dijo muy contento, le agradaba decir que Toshi era su hijo, aunque sabía que ésa no era la verdad, Kiúgoro Sugiyama, el verdadero padre, vivía en Toshiro y él no quería meterse en líos con Toshi.

-Pues se parecen horrores – dijo la mujer solterona.

-A cambio he traído a mi hijo mayor, saluda, Seiyuro – pidió Tk, mientras que Sei salía de la nada.

-Un placer conocerla, Miss Seki – se presentó con una reverencia exagerada. –Ya me ha hablado mi hermanito Toshi de usted, me comentó que fue muy amable con él y su amiga.

-¡Cielos santos!, este jovencito debe ser doble suyo, Takaishi, otro encanto de muchacho, será un rompecorazones.

-Claro, misión de todo Takaishi – dijo solemnemente Seiyuro, con una risita loca que Takeru no desaprobó.

-No le haga caso al niño, Seki, y páseme con Toriyama, luego le prometo que platicaremos sobre su vida y la mía – pidió Tk, con una mirada coqueta para que la mujer Seki se apresurara.

En  menos de lo que canta un gallo la cita estuvo resuelta.

-El señor Toriyama los espera, les deseo suerte.

-¡Bah!, no ponga esa cara, señorita Seki, el jefe no puede hacerme daño si no laboro aquí… usted dice que ha cambiado ¿Verdad?, entonces no tema resultados. Vamos Seiyuro.

-Sí padre, y con permiso, Miss Seki.

"Me dice Miss Seki, pero qué bombón de nene" pensó sonrosada la señorita Seki.

Takeru le sonrió a Seiyuro.

-Debo admitir papá, que eso fue divertido.

-Sí, echaba de menos platicar con esa mujer, aunque te ruego que no le digas a Kari, luego se pone celosa.

-No creo que mamá-Kari sienta celos de esa señora – creyó Sei.

-Ah Seiyuro, tú no conoces los celos de las mujeres, mejor no provocarlas – sinceró Takaishi, tocándose la ceja para despeinarla -.Escucha, hablaremos con Toriyama, pero si necesito estar a solas con él, me esperarás con Seki ¿Queda claro?

-Sí.

-Quizá no resulte divertido, pero al menos será interesante. – murmuró Tk, antes de entrar a la oficina de su antiguo director.

--

La hija mayor de Izzy leyó el letrero. Los kanjis japoneses podían traducirse en un nombre Takashima Kaoru, quien era la psicóloga de su amigo Taiki. Ella suspiró y le llamó a Toshiro.

-Parece que es aquí, Toshi-kun – dijo Osen.

-Tienes razón, somos un poco despistados con esto de las direcciones, pero finalmente dimos con el sitio.

En cuanto entraron al lugar, vieron la flamante y castaña melena de Taiki, el chico salía del consultorio seleccionado al lado de una señora de piel pálida y ojos color plata. El primo de Taik Yagami la reconoció como la psicóloga que había conocido en su pasado partido de fútbol.

Taiki se veía más serio que de costumbre, cuando miró hacia la salida y vio a sus amigos, los saludó con la mano sin mucho ánimo.

-Hola Taik – dijo Osen, asombrada por la cara de su "hermano".

-Parece que no te da gusto vernos, primo – dijo Toshiro, tocándose el cabello -. Lo que pasa es que le pedimos a tu papá que nos permitiera pasar por ti, ya sabes que él está ocupado con su junta.

-Es verdad. – respondió Taiki, trataba de mostrarse más animado – Y primo, sí que me da gusto verlos, aunque no me lo esperaba – se volvió hacia Kaoru, quien presenciaba todo en silencio -. Kaoru-san, le presento, ¡digo!, te presento a… mis amigos. Creo que a mi primo Toshiro ya lo conocías.

-Ya tenía el gusto – dijo Toshi, sonriendo.

-Ella es Osen Izumi.

Osen hizo una reverencia educada como saludo, Kaoru  asintió, agradeciendo el gesto.

-Pequeña Osen, a ti te hubiera reconocido aunque Taiki hubiera olvidado presentarte – sinceró la mujer con amabilidad -. Eres igual a como te describió tu amigo.

-Grrraciasss – susurró con el rostro colorado, igual que su cabellera.

-No te apenes Osen, después de todo eres la hermana que nunca tuve – dijo el ingenuo de Taiki.

-Disculpe doctora Takashima – habló Toshiro, como si solicitara una audiencia -, no sé si se encuentre muy ocupada… sucede que me gustaría arreglar una cita para hoy con usted, ¿tendría tiempo?, no importa el costo, me gustaría hablarle de algunas cosas.

La forma en la que se expresó Toshiro hizo que Kaoru se conmoviera, el chico se veía desesperado y su semblante educado había sido opacado por la súplica que estaba oculta en sus palabras.

-Justamente le decía a Taiki que era mi último paciente del día – comentó Kaoru.

-Ya veo…

-Pero a los amigos de Taiki no puedo negarles nada, sería un placer platicar contigo – siguió diciendo, Toshiro sonrió ampliamente, pero Taiki frunció el entrecejo. – Pasa por aquí, Toshiro.

-No hace falta que hables de mí con ella, primo – murmuró molesto.

-Te esperaremos enfrente, en los Vídeo Juegos– dijo Osen tranquilamente, mientras sujetaba a Taiki de la ropa.

-¡Osen!, no me detengas, me parece horrible que Toshi sepa lo que hablo con Kaoru.

-Pero Taik, Toshi-kun sería incapaz de invadir tu privacidad. Él te estima mucho, sin embargo está aquí por otra misión.

-¿Misión?

-Te diré todo – prometió Osen -. Mientras, vamos a divertirnos, hay un videojuego muy viejo que solíamos jugar cuando éramos chicos, a ti te encantaba.

-¡Ya sé cual dices!, aunque de nada servía que me gustara, siempre nos ganabas a mí y a Toshiro. Oye Osen, ¿y cómo está tu hermanito?

-Muy bien, a pesar de que es prematuro es muy sano, eso nos pone contentos a todos. – dijo Izumi.

-Ahora tienes un hermano de verdad…

-No me digas eso Taik, tú eres un hermano muy especial para mí, por nada del mundo cambiaría mis primeros años, recuerdo que tú y Toshi cuidaban de mí como nadie más lo hará.

-¿Y qué me dices de Ben?

-Bueno, él es otro asunto, otro hermano. Ningún hermano que tengo es igual, con Ben peleo mucho.

-Algo natural entre hermanos de verdad. – dijo Taik.

-Te noto muy deprimido, no me gusta verte así.

-Bueno, es que tengo qué cambiar. No puedo seguir siendo como soy para siempre, durante mucho tiempo aluciné demasiado, es hora de que ponga los pies en la tierra. No sé, pero supongo que ayudó el hecho de que tú y Toshi se separaran de mí, ahora los dos tienen una familia de verdad, no una postiza, como la mía. Pero ahora no anhelo hermanos o mamá de verdad, estoy consciente de que sólo somos papá y yo. En pocas palabras, ya no quiero desear imposibles.

-¿Eso platicas con la psicóloga?

-No. Mi papá me trajo  porque  cree que estoy traumatizado con lo de  mi madre, aunque yo     no quiero demostrarle eso, hay otras cosas que hablo con mi amiga Kaoru.

Para ese entonces los hermanos postizos habían llegado al sitio seleccionado. Osen le mostró el juego con el que antes se divertían. Ambos dejaron atrás la plática y se dedicaron a competir.

-Esta vez, Osen, no te será sencillo vencerme ¡jeje! 

-¡Ya veremos, Taik!, en cuanto te gane, te platicaré lo que planeó Toshi-kun.

"Vaya, qué seguridad, lo peor es que tiene razón, me va a ganar" pensó Taiki, sonriendo.

--

Toshiro estaba aturdido, sumamente nervioso, no tenía idea de lo difícil que podía resultar su "misión", ni siquiera su O-chan lo sabía, la pelirroja sólo era cómplice objetiva de los planes que tenía el canelo. Trató de controlarse, pero suponía que Kaoru Takashima, como era una experta en niños,  iba a detectar que no estaba bien consigo mismo. Suspiró y tomó asiento al visualizar un gesto de la especialista.

-Le agradezco, Dra. Takashima, su amabilidad al recibirme, pero como le comentaba, esto será una consulta oficial, así que no dude en cobrarme. – dijo el hijo de Kari muy seguro, pensó que su papá, que en paz descanse, hubiera dicho lo mismo.

-Eres un joven muy formal – sonrió Kaoru -, pero me sentiré mal si no te calmas un poco, si quieres que te cobre esta consulta, deberás mostrarte un poco menos nervioso,  ¿te parece bien el trato?, para platicar necesito que estés a gusto, no tenso y preocupado.

-De, de acuerdo… y perdón por la turbación.

-No me pidas disculpas, todos nos ponemos nerviosos. ¿Me creerás si te digo que me da pánico ir al dentista?, me pongo a temblar como pequeña, así que no hay porqué avergonzarse.

Toshiro se sintió muy aliviado ahora, Takashima le había ofrecido la mano, lo iba a escuchar y no a criticar.

-¿Estás preocupado por tu primo Taiki? – preguntó Kaoru, ya anteriormente su paciente Yagami le había dicho que el famoso primo Toshiro siempre veía por él y se sentía responsable de orientarlo (a Taik) por el camino de la prudencia.

-Creo que Taik es un chico muy fuerte que está pasando por una etapa complicada… cierto, me preocupa, aunque honestamente me preocuparía más ser tan chismoso como para preguntar sobre él, ¡Taik se enojará si me meto en sus asuntos!... si necesita de mí, acudirá a mí. – Toshiro echó una ojeada al sitio, le gustó -. Estoy aquí para otro asunto, por eso sería como otra consulta, u otro paciente, creo…

-Entonces tendría que abrir un expediente, ¿no crees? – dijo Kaoru mientras encendía la computadora.

-No creo que haga falta, doctora Takashima. La verdad es que no solamente deseo hablar de mí, quisiera tocar varios temas, más bien serían dudas sobre términos psicológicos y cosas así. – se apresuró a decir, como si temiera que le abrieran un expediente sobre su vida.

-Adelante – curioseó la mujer, mientras lo miraba atentamente, si eran términos generales lo que buscaba el chico, ¿por qué Toshi lucía tan alterado?

-Es que… la manera en la que las personas tienen sus pensamientos, no la entiendo – murmuró -, hay pensamientos que tenemos, y luego parece como si se escondieran… como si se hubieran olvidado y de pronto salieran a flote.

-¿Algo así como cuando se hunde un barco y un día un maremoto lo hace flotar de nuevo? – indagó Kaoru, dando un ejempli. Toshiro asintió -. Es decir, que aunque el barco estaba en el mar, como se perdió en el fondo parece que no lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no exactamente me refiero a eso, no sé cómo expresarme. Es como si hubiera una parte de mí que se hubiera borrado de mi memoria. Doctora Takashima, ¿podría explicarme qué es el inconsciente? – interrogó Toshi, recordando que en la reunión de elegidos habían tocado ése término.

A Kaoru le parecía muy extraño que un niño de la edad de Toshiro (que a lo sumo tendría doce o trece años), hiciera ese tipo de indagaciones. El lenguaje del canelo, su manera de expresarse… todo eso la tenía sorprendida.

-La mente del ser humano es muy compleja, Toshiro – comenzó la doctora en psicología -. Los estudios realizados nos permiten clasificar tres etapas que nos ayudan a comprender mejor. También sirve realizar una comparación de la mente humana con un iceberg.

-Un iceberg… 

-Un iceberg, como seguro sabes, es una isla de hielo enorme que se encuentra en los océanos fríos. Y sólo una porción de esa gran isla se ve, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó con el Titanic?

-Sí. Creyeron que podrían con el iceberg, pero el iceberg era mucho más grande de lo que parecía, por eso destruyó al barco – complementó Toshiro, tremendamente interesado. - ¡Creo que lo comprendo!, en la comparación, si el iceberg es la mente, lo que hay bajo el agua son cosas que están… ocultas.

-La puntita del iceberg (o la mente) es lo consciente, o sea, lo que hacemos teniendo conciencia, aquí caben pocas cosas. Más abajo, a nivel del mar, está el preconsciente… ahí habitan todas aquellas cosas que tienes dentro de ti y que con un esfuerzo recuerdas, como tu color favorito, o el nombre de tu caricatura predilecta…

-¡Vaya!

-Todo lo demás es el inconsciente.

-¡Entonces el inconsciente es gigantesco! – opinó Toshiro - ¿Son cosas que están en nosotros pero no sabemos, verdad?, y ¿cómo le hago para recordar a mi inconsciente?

-Hay una serie de factores y técnicas, pero no se asegura nada. A veces en el inconsciente hay cosas que no quieren ser recordadas. –dijo Kaoru muy seriamente, Toshiro cerró los ojos con pesadumbre.

"Todos los recuerdos que tuve… sobre mi padre; sobre cuando era malo y maltrataba a Osen, todo eso debió estar en el preconsciente, no son cosas que se puedan olvidar… entonces, de alguna manera, me cambiaron de sitio los recuerdos, o algo así" reflexionó Toshi.

-¿Toshiro? – habló Kaoru, algo desconcertada.

-Perdón, me distraje… pensaba. 

-¿Por qué me hiciste esas preguntas sobre la mente humana?, te veo muy preocupado.

-Lo que pasa es que… estuve recordando, no hoy, sino otro día, cosas en verdad desconocidas. Fue como si un pasado me atormentara, y no sé como sucedió… era otro niño pero era YO, maltrataba, ofendía, golpeaba. No quisiera saber que fui yo, pero sé que así es. No me explico porqué no lo recordaba si es reciente, supuestamente ya estoy recuperado. – suspiró Toshi, con dificultad -, pero no sólo a mí me pasa eso, a familiares y amigos míos les vienen recuerdos de su pasado, sueñan en clave,  describen sin saberlo sus recuerdos en cuentos o dibujos… es algo que tenemos en común.

-Te voy a ser sincera, Toshiro. Últimamente he atendido varios casos como los que me comentas, vienen pacientes con problemas en su pasado, no lo recuerdan, o no recuerdan a alguien especial para ellos.

"Seguramente se trata de los compañeros digimons de más niños elegidos" pensó el canelo hijo de Kari.

-Es confuso. Sólo quería que usted me lo aclarara, y me comentara sobre las técnicas que se conocen para recordar.

Kaoru asintió mientras siguió platicando, hubiera querido saber más de los recuerdos torturantes de Toshiro, pero no quiso forzarlo a hablar, todo el asunto que el chico trataba le parecía muy interesante, ella lo había detectado en sus pacientes y con ella misma. Algo le hacía falta a los seres humanos. Había muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas. 

--

Seiyuro Takaishi miró la obesa, desproporcionada y vieja figura de Sasuke Toriyama. Vio con náuseas los ojos de topo del sujeto, las gruesas cejas, la nariz achatada y enorme. Las náuseas no eran por la fealdad del sujeto, ni por el odio que le inspiraba, su momentáneo terror eran remordimientos. Sei recordaba cuando a Toriyama lo habían poseído, se veía a él mismo en el pasado, robando un láser, apuntándole al viejo por la furia de ver a su padre desprotegido. A Seiyuro le daban náuseas porque él había estado a punto de matar a ese sujeto "Iba a convertirme en asesino" se dijo, mientras miraba el sereno y burlesco semblante de Takeru, su padre.

-¡Takaishi, como siempre, has llegado tarde a nuestra cita!

-Disculpe usted, Toriyama, ya sabe que soy despistado – habló con ironía Tk -. Pero siempre he dicho que más vale tarde que nunca.

-Creí que había sido una broma de Seki – gruñó el viejo.

-Ya ve que no. – respondió Takeru, sin sentarse.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres? – preguntó el viejo, temblando.

-Puedo querer muchas cosas, venganza, por ejemplo. La última vez que lo vi no estaba precisamente feliz con sus acciones.

-Un joven es fácilmente traicionado por la ira. Y se ve, Takaishi, que sigues igual. ¿Vale la pena que te exaltes tanto enfrente de este niño?

-A mi hijo no me a pena contarle verdades, ni me avergüenza que me vea molesto, ¿habría de estar de otra manera, después de que casi mata a uno de mis amigos a sangre fría?

-Estamos a mano. Tus amigos destruyeron mi organización, tu ex-mujer me quemó las manos con un láser… y ese hijo tuyo, casi me mata el otro día.

Seiyuro tragó saliva, sintió miedo. ¿Y si le hacían algo a él y a su papá?, al parecer el sujeto recordaba todo el ataque de los datos digitales.

-Nunca estaremos a mano. – cortó Takeru -. Hable de una buena vez sobre lo que lo controló el otro día, cuando nos atacó a mis hijos y a mí.

-Mira Takaishi, las cosas van a mi ritmo y eso lo sabes, me disgusta tanto atrevimiento. No creas que pienso hablar delante de este muchachito que sigue los pasos rebeldes de sus padres. No niego que hayas sido de los mejores escritores del Diario, no niego tu eficiencia, pero eso nunca te ha dado derecho de sentirte superior.

-¿Le da vergüenza hablar delante del hijo de Yoshisaki Yínbee?, ¿será que le recuerda a su madre, o le recuerda a mí? – burló Tk -. Que sepas Sei, que este sujeto capturó a tu madre y la hizo trabajar para él con amenazas, al final tu mamá decidió ayudarnos y creo que Toriyama se enojó. También entérate que el "limpio" Director del Periódico Odaiba era un Neonazi que estuvo a punto de matar a Taichi Yagami al dispararle a sangre fría, aunque en realidad le apuntó a tu tía Sora, que estaba indefensa. Me parece que no estamos a mano, hable, "Sr. Toriyama".

-El hijo de Yoshisaki Yínbee – cortó Toriyama, analizando a Seiyuro -. Debe ser muy astuto.

-¡Y valiente! – defendió Takeru – Pero no venimos a hablar de él, sino del ataque. No sé si sepa Toriyama, pero tengo un contacto muy bueno en la policía, tengo la prueba del atentado, y otras cosillas por ahí. Sin embargo realmente me tiene sin cuidado su vida y sus movidas, no creo que haya vuelto a las andadas… ¿O sí?

-¡Takaishi, tu padre, nunca fue tan impertinente!

-No lo conoce usted muy bien – cortó Takeru – hable.

-Ciertamente yo no decidí atacarte… - murmuró el viejo, vencido por Tk – Fue una fuerza externa la que me dominó, esa fuerza quería acabarte, y ojalá lo hubiera hecho, así ya no estarías molestándome.

-Usted no está siendo muy explícito, mi papá quiere saber lo que sintió y cómo sucedieron las cosas – habló por primera vez Seiyuro, un poco más seguro que al principio.

-Aspiré unos polvos – dijo el anciano, temiendo que no le creyeran -, después no tuve control sobre mí, cuando volvía  a ser yo mismo este niño quería matarme y se detuvo por otro chiquillo… luego se fueron, me dejaron desamparado.

-Pobrecillo – rió Tk -, casi pido disculpas. En realidad vine porque el niño que pretendió salvarle la vida  investigó quien era, que sepa usted que digo "pretendió" porque mi hijo Sei jamás hubiera matado a sangre fría, él nunca será un asesino, como "otros". En fin, creo que no tiene sentido postergar la plática.  Vámonos, Sei.

Seiyuro no se inmutó al ver que el gordo sacaba una pistola y les apuntaba.

-¡Insolentes! – gritó Toriyama - ¡Takaishi, me colmas la paciencia! ¿Así cómo vas a creerme que he cambiado?

-No necesita hacérmelo creer, me conformo con que no se meta en mi vida. – dijo Takeru -. Sé que usted no me atacó, fueron esos polvos en forma de mariposas ¿Verdad?, ahora sí habrá que ver de dónde salieron, espero lo averigüe por su parte, no sería bueno que lo poseyeran de nueva cuenta.

El hombre bajó el arma.

-Eres un hombre muy noble, Takaishi, lástima que no puedas simpatizarme.

-Hasta pronto - Tk salió de la habitación con paso lento.

-¡Hey niño! – gritó Toriyama, mientras le lanzaba a Seiyuro uno videocasete VHS -. Películas inéditas de la cineasta.

-¿Eh?

-Niño, no vuelvas a apuntarme con un arma.

Seiyuro atrapó el videocasete, salió presuroso para alcanzar a su padre, no le contestó a Toriyama.

--

Mayumi revisó las compras que llevarían. Realmente se trataba de alimento chatarra, pero al fin y al cabo, como decía Kotty, era comida. Se encontraban en un pequeño supermercado que se hallaba  abajo del departamento en donde vivía la abuela Natsuko. Ésta les había sugerido ir a comprar chocolates para la merienda, y los niños rápidamente habían aceptado el mandado porque se encontraban muy aburridos, su primo Seiyuro se había marchado con el tío Takeru y la abuela estaba durmiendo siesta tras siesta con la pequeña Minagawa Takaishi.

-¿Crees que nos alcance para comprar esto? – preguntó Kotaro, alzando una enorme bolsa de papas fritas.

-No, ¿para qué quieres tanta comida Kotty?, esa bolsa apenas está bien para el glotón de Taiki. No seas inconsciente, recuerda que es el dinero de la abuela.

-Ya veo, pero no me regañes hermana – murmuró el pequeño, dejando las papas "anti-nutritivas" en el estante correspondiente.

Caminaron hacia la caja y dejaron los alimentos.

-Oye May – dijo Kotty, como secreteando.

-¿Em? – obtuvo como respuesta de la rubia Ishida.

-¿No es este el supermercado de los abuelitos de Kurumi, Zetaro y Satoru?

-Emm, sí – respondió May.

Kotaro sonrió ampliamente y se apresuró a darle la comida a la cajera para que les cobrara; mientras la dependienta marcaba los precios por medio del código de barras, Kotty la analizó, traía anteojos y se parecía mucho a la señora Ichijouji.

-¿Es usted pariente de la Señora Yolei? – preguntó impaciente, mientras la hermana mayor miraba a la cajera con indiferencia.

-¿Conoces a Yolei? – dijo la mujer, que ya estaba entrada en años, por lo menos era mayor que tía Miyako.

-¡Claro que sí! – gritó Kotaro, con entusiasmo – Es amiga de mis papás y de mis tíos, y Zetaro y Kurumi son mis amigos.

-¿En verdad pequeño?, ¿y qué te trae por aquí? – agregó la cajera, parecía divertirse.

-Mi hermana mayor – dijo, apuntando a May – y yo estamos de vista con mi abuela, que es su vecina, se llama Natsuko Takaishi. Mi tío Takeru me ha hablado mucho de esta bonita tienda, hay de todo, ¿cierto hermana?

-Emmm

-¡Vaya!, ¿Con que eres nieto de la Sra. Takaishi? – sonrió la cajera – Por supuesto que recordamos a tu tío Takeru, es un excelente amigo de mi hermana Yolei.

-¡Con razón!, son muy parecidas.

-Bueno pequeño, me da mucho gusto conocerlos, ¿les parece si les aplico un descuento por cortesía?

-¡Sí! – gritó Kotty, Mayumi se sintió apenada - ¡Muchas gracias!

-Por nada, y salúdame a mi hermana Yolei si la ves pronto.

Después de los "negocios" de Kotaro, él y su hermana salieron del supermercado. Cuando iban a regresar al departamento de la abuela, vislumbraron una silueta que les pareció muy familiar.

-Hermana, ¿no es Yuri la que está cruzando la calle?

-Creo que sí – respondió Mayumi, quien era la que cargaba las compras.

-¡¡HOLA YURI!! – exclamó Kotty, alzando las manos para llamar la atención -¡¡Ven aquí!!

-Kotaro, no tienes qué gritar, Yuriko ya nos vio – reprendió May.

-Eres mala hermana, por todo reniegas – contestó Kotaro, haciéndose el ofendido.

Yuriko Hida les sonrió tenuemente, ¿qué hacía ella por esos rumbos?... May pensaba que la hija de Cody se hallaba en el hospital. ¿Acaso le pasaría algo a la señora Hida?; la rubia zangoloteó la cabeza para olvidarse de esas ideas y trató de portarse normalmente.

-Hola chicos – saludó dulcemente Yuri -, no esperaba verlos aquí.

-Nosotros tampoco – analizó el pequeño Kotaro -, pensamos que estarías con tu mamita…

-Hace un rato estuve con ella, pero un amigo me convenció de tomar aire libre… así que, vine a ver a mi abuelita. Seguramente va a alegrarse con una visita mía.

-Es verdad, tu abuela también vive en este edificio – recordó May -. Eso porque cuando mi tío Tk, tía Yolei y tío Cody eran niños, eran vecinos.

-¡Qué gusto que nos encontráramos!, podríamos invitarte a cenar con nosotros – se adelantó Kotty.

-¡Kotaro, date cuenta, ella viene a visitar a su abuela! – regañó nuevamente Mayumi.

-Agradezco la invitación Kotty, pero creo que Mayumi tiene razón… me gustaría charlar con mi abuela sobre el asunto de mi mamá – sinceró Yuri, con el rostro compungido -. Después de todo mi abuela tiene derecho a saber la verdad que mi padre le ha ocultado…

-Lamento todo eso Yuri, ojalá pudiéramos ayudarte – dijo May, desviando la mirada a la otra parte de la acera.

Yuri Hida no respondió, pero por otra parte May no necesitaba respuesta. La rubia se dedicó a ver a las personas pasar por el sitio; una de ellas le llamó la atención. Vestía de rojo y la acompañaba un sujeto con pinta de momia envuelta en un abrigo. "Esas personas concuerdan perfectamente con las descripciones que da tío Tk en sus libros sobre Arukerimon y Mummymon" reflexionó la hija de Sora y Matt, que era fan de los libros de Takeru "Pero… ¿qué hacen aquí?, quizá me esté confundiendo. ¡OH NO!, vienen hacia acá".

-Kotaro, Yuriko – llamó, jalando la mano de su hermano - ¡tenemos qué ocultarnos!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Silencio!, síganme. 

Tanto Yuri como Kotty formaron signos de interrogación en su mente pero siguieron a May, los tres se ocultaron  tras unos botes de basura. Kotaro se quejó del hedor, pero May lo pellizcó para que guardara silencio.

-¿Sabes si aquí vendan incubadoras, Arukerimon?

-¡Por supuesto que no Mummymon, ya hemos comprado suficientes! – renegó la mujer con lentes oscuros y cabello blanco -, es sólo un abarrote pequeño, ¿no te das cuenta de que vinimos aquí para otra cosa?

-Vaya… este lugar, me parece conocido.

-Claro sonso, aquí vivían tres de los niños elegidos. Venimos a buscar pistas, a ver si damos con sus nuevos paraderos.

Kotaro engrandeció los ojos con mucho susto. Los digimons creados en base a las "agujas de control" se introdujeron a la tienda.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Yuriko.

-Tú no lo sabes, pero esos sujetos fueron enemigos de nuestros padres. Se pueden convertir en digimons. SON DIGIMONS – informó May, con sangre fría.

-¡Es horrible hermana!, esa mujer, ¡yo he hablado antes con ella! – admitió Kotaro, comiéndose las uñas.

-¿De qué hablas, Kotty?

-Les contaré.

**--Retrospección--**

_-Kotty..._

_-Es que ya te vas a ir al peligro y sin mí – chilló Kotty Ishida, un pelirrojito de apenas 7 años de edad._

_En esos momentos hablaban en la cafetería del hospital, Matt Ishida, padre del angelito, estaba tratando de explicarle a su hijo lo que debía hacer en esos momentos._

_-Comprende que no puedes ir, a ningún papá le gusta que su hijo esté en peligro._

_-¿Y qué dices de mi hermana?, ella está chica también, pero irá contigo... yo, yo quiero ir... siempre me quedo solito o alejado de cosas de valientes._

_-Estás equivocado Kotty, no necesitas buscar peligros para tener coraje. Una persona valiente lo es si hay felicidad o tristeza, no busca el peligro, pero si se le presenta, trata de resolverlo – optó por decir Yamato, impresionado por la terquedad del niño -. Si va May conmigo a la casa de tu tía Yolei, es porque la necesitamos, tu hermana sabe muchas cosas sobre los libros de tu tío Tk, y como sabes que Osen está con su nuevo hermanito, no puede ir y Mayumi tendrá que ser su suplente._

_-Yo sé muchas cosas sobre Wizarddddmon_

_-De eso estoy seguro hijo, por eso debes quedarte con mamá, la cuidarás por mí ¿Ok?_

_-Los adultos siempre nos dicen eso a los niños. – renegó Kotaro, arrugando el ceño._

_Matt le acarició a su hijo la melena rebelde de pelo color fuego, de su bolsillo sacó una armónica que el niño miró extrañado, entonces el padre abrió el puño de la mano de su hijo y le dio el instrumento._

_-Te regalo mi armónica, quiero que aprendas a tocarla._

_-Pe..pero ¡Papá!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Yo no sé de música, mejor dásela a mi hermana._

_-Mayumi tiene sus propios instrumentos, este tipo de cosas sé que las aprecias mucho tú. Cuando aprendas a tocarla me sentaré a escucharla, y el día en que eso ocurra habrás perfeccionado no sólo tu habilidad musical, sino tu valentía. Porque una cosa es cierta: nada nace de la nada, tienes qué desarrollar tus capacidades, ¿queda entendido?_

_-Papá ¿Entonces es una orden?_

_-Así es Kotty. Ahora debo irme, estate pendiente de las cosas que pasen aquí, si surge algo nuevo, márcame al celular._

_El pelirrojo asintió, se aferró a la armónica mientras veía que su papa, junto con más adultos y niños salían del agitado hospital para salvar a los que estaban dentro del Mar de la Oscuridad.****_

****

**_(POV KOTARO)_**

_Después de charlar con papá estuve sentado en unos sillones bien incómodos, mami había ido a visitar a una niña que es amiga de tío Tai y se estaba tardando mucho tiempo, estuve aburrido; por ratos intenté tocar la armónica pero una señora me regañó, dijo que esa mañana había habido demasiada revuelta en el hospital y que yo remataba el día. Así que estuve sin hacer nada, porque todos tenían algo qué hacer y yo no. Yuri había estado conmigo, pero se había ido a cuidar a su mamita junto con su papá._

_Al frente estaba una pared de cristal en donde ponían a los bebés que acaban de nacer de las pancitas de las mamás (¿cómo sucederá eso? u_u), vi que acaban de poner en la cuna  al hermano de Osen y Ben. Me acerqué a verlo, la verdad es que los bebés recién nacidos se me hacen raros, yo los imaginaba diferentes, pero cuando nació Min me impuse a decir que eran bonitos y ahora sí lo creo. De seguro lo habían devuelto al cunero para "tenerlo en observación", tío Joe dijo que iba a ser necesario tomar medidas de esas._

_Y entonces, mientras lo veía, una señora igual a la que acaba de entrar a la tienda se acercó a mí y me preguntó sobre a quien veía, yo la saludé pero no le respondí porque mamá me prohíbe hablar con extraños tan extraños. No sé, pero desde que la miré, me pareció muy rara._

_-¿Entonces no has venido a ver a tu hermanito?_

_-No señora, yo no tengo hermanos más pequeños – le dije, porque insistía mucho - ¿Usted a quién vino a ver?_

_-Al niño más bonito de todos los que nacieron – respondió, pero yo me sentí molesto porque para mí, el niño más bonito de todos los que estaban en el cunero para bebés delicados, era el hermanito de Osen y Ben._

_-No, el mejor bebé es mi amigo – le dije y apunté a Tulo._

_-Tienes razón… Perfecto. _

_Recuerdo que se rió de manera rara, me descuidé unos segundos, luego desapareció._

**--Fin de la retrospección y (_POV KOTARO)--_**

-Ya veo – dijo Yuri al escuchar el relato de Kotaro -. ¿Pero para qué querrían saber sobre el pequeño Tulo?

-Quizá quieran raptarlo para usarlo de carnada – respondió Mayumi, sin dejar de observar la tienda de los Inoue, que era en donde habían entrado los "malhechores" -. Lo que esos malvados digimons quieren es perjudicar a nuestros padres porque son los niños elegidos, si raptan a un bebé, pueden usarlo de carnada.

-¡Ay no! ¡¡¡BUAAAAA!! – lloró Kotaro - ¡Yo no quiero que secuestren a Tulo!, ¡sería mi culpa porque yo le dije a la mujer quién era el bebé de los Izumi! ¡¡BUAAAA!!

-¡Kotaro, guarda silencio o nos van a descubrir! – May le tapó la boca al niño, Yuriko comenzó a comprender todas las cosas que anteriormente había hablado con Toshiro _"Los que le hicieron mal a tu madre adueñándose de su cuerpo fueron los datos digitales de digimons malignos, y a menos que encontremos la manera de volver a los buenos las cosas no se arreglarán, ¡puede haber miles de heridos y de ataques si no hacemos algo!"_

-No Kotty-kun, no ha sido culpa tuya, de cualquier modo esos monstruos habrían hallado la manera de localizar quién era Tulo. – dijo la de cabello castaño.

-Van a salir los digimons… creo que lo más adecuado sería seguirlos – propuso Mayumi.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – comentó Yuri – Pero habrá qué hacerlo con sigilo.

-¿Yo también podré ir, hermana? – preguntó Kotaro Ishida, entusiasmado.

-No queda más remedio – admitió May, con una sonrisa de aventurera – Cuando inició la aventura en el Digimundo Tk Takaishi tenía ocho años, mi padre tenía 11 y siempre lo protegía… ahora casi estamos en la misma situación, sin embargo Kotty, yo sé que tú puedes ser capaz de cuidarte, tendrás qué ser precavido y seguir mis órdenes.

-¡Claro!

-¡SHHH! – callaron las niñas, mientras comenzaban a seguir a los digimons, que por suerte parecían andar a pie.

"Supongo que la visita a mi abuela tendrá que esperar" pensó Yuri, sintiendo cada una de las palpitaciones de su pecho "Toshi tiene razón… mi madre habría querido verme buscando soluciones y no llorando, ¡tengo qué ser fuerte!, y lo más importante, tengo qué ser parte de esta aventura, que transformó la vida de mi padre cuando era niño".

"Yo… siento que hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer para que papá y mamá se sientan muy orgullosos de mí. Además, si mi hermana nos guía seguramente lograremos capturar a esos monstruos, y seremos héroes, héroes tan grandiosos como papá cuando iba al espacio, o como mis padres cuando tenían digimons… yo quisiera tener un digimon" se dijo Kotty.

"Sería de gran ayuda saber cuál es la guarida de Arukerimon y Mummymon, por otra parte estoy segura de que Osen y Toshiro averiguaron lo que hablaron los adultos en esa reunión secreta. No deberían aislar a los niños, pero es comprensible, a mí tampoco me gusta exponer a mi hermano" reflexionó May, parecía que la aventura que estaba a punto de comenzar la animaba "En el libro de mi tío Tk, se habla de que a mi papá le costó trabajo dejar la dependencia que le tenía a su hermano… quizá yo tenga la misma dependencia; debo dejar que Kotaro crezca y madure sin meter mis narices en el asunto… creo que, el mundo de los digimons es tan vasto, que nunca deja de enseñarnos cosas, aún cuando parezca que no existan".

Y por suerte, Arukerimon (la mujer araña) y Mummymon (la momia demente) no se dieron cuenta de que guiaban a los hermanos Ishida y a la vástaga Hida, a la guarida del solitario Wallace.

--

Toshiro Sugiyama/Yagami salió del consultorio de la Dra. Takashima con un nudo en la garganta. Parecía que ese nudo interno estaba lleno de problemas y respuestas mezclados. Le dolía el pecho, a cada instante recordaba más sobre la Fusión Prohibida, pero esas remembranzas salían de él sin un orden lógico. Estar confundido era estresante. Su plática con Kaoru había sido muy benéfica, comenzaba a comprender un poco mejor, nada más necesitaba asimilar con calma.

Bajó del edificio y cruzó la avenida con la intención de encontrarse con sus hermanos postizos: Taiki Yagami y Osen Izumi. A ambos los vio sentados en una banca, Taiki estaba comiendo papas fritas, Osen parecía estarle hablando de cosas interesantes. El canelo hijo de Kari se unió a ellos, quienes al visualizarlo esperaron con ansias que Toshi les comentara lo que había averiguado.

-¿Qué pasó?, vamos primo, tienes qué decírmelo, Osen ya me ha contado a lo que venías.

-Por favor Toshi-kun, dinos qué averiguaste.

-Sólo diré… que si es posible, debemos reunirnos mañana.

--

Yamato e Izzy se lanzaban miradas de preocupación constantemente. Tai aún no había vuelto. El celular le había sonado, al contestar el mayor Yagami había oído la voz de la mujer que le dio vida al pequeño Taiki: Akane Fujiyama. Entonces Taichi se había levantado para dirigirse a un lugar solitario del departamento. Así podría hablar con más privacidad.

-Ya se tardó mucho… - susurró Koushiro, pensando en Dios sabe qué cosas -, debe ser un momento muy duro para Tai.

-Seguramente sí. Pero piensa Izzy que quizás es una de las cosas que Tai necesitaba para ser finalmente feliz.

-Tienes razón – respondió Izzy.

-Lo único que espero es que la irracionalidad no le gane a Tai – sinceró Yamato.

Sora salió de la alcoba de Mimi cargando con el pequeño Tulo, caminó hasta Izzy y le acomodó al nene en sus varoniles brazos.

-Se ha quedado dormidito después del baño y de haber comido, parece un angelito, Mimi no paró de tomarle fotografías de su primer baño – dijo Sora, sonriendo.

Koushiro acomodó a su hijo e inconscientemente lo comenzó a mecer. Matt hizo un esfuerzo supremo para fingir que no se había dado cuenta de aquello, pues en realidad su amigo se veía ¿Extraño? ¿Tierno?; olvidó el acto "gracioso" cuando su esposa preguntó:

-¿Ya les contó Tai, no es así?

-Sí… lo que nos preocupa es que esa mujer le acaba de hablar, tememos que Taichi haga una locura.

-Tai tiende a apresurarse, a veces eso no es lo más adecuado – creyó Izzy, hablando en voz baja para no perturbar a Tulo.

-Pero Taichi necesita resolver ese enigma en su vida para poder salir adelante – defendió Sora -. Y no sólo a Tai le urge una respuesta, yo tuve el privilegio de conocer a la pequeña Hidemi, charlé con ella… no tienen idea del encanto de niña que es, ¿sabían que le gusta el diseño de modas?... me dio la impresión de que sufre mucho, Tai no soporta verla sufrir, por eso quiere respuestas y soluciones.

-¿Cómo es ella? – preguntó Matt.

-¿Por qué la conoces? – indagó con curiosidad Koushiro Izumi.

-Tai me pidió que la visitara para que no se quedara sola el día en que fueron a rescatar a los que estaban encerrados en el Mar de la Oscuridad…

**--Retrospección--**

_Lo primero que hizo Sora al entrar al cuarto de hospital, fue sonreírle a Hidemi y acercarse a ella de forma lenta, amigable. El ambiente de esa habitación se volvió nuevo, mágico y sutil para Hidemi, quien apenas y tuvo tiempo para agradecer en  silencio el conocer a la gran diseñadora Sora Takenouchi. Para la niña era una oportunidad única. Su abuela materna –desgraciadamente fallecida-  le había contagiado el amor por la costura y las modas, y así había sido como Hide, entre sus heroínas, había tomado a Sora como una revolucionaria en el arte del vestir. Los niños siempre toman figuras, siguen estereotipos, y se inspiran con la ayuda de otros para que la imaginación fluya, ¿acaso Sora no era una imagen ideal a seguir?_

_A la pequeña Hidemi todo le parecía mentira, no un sueño, sino una falacia. No era sencillo asimilar la aparición de un posible padre olvidado y de un ídolo en vivo… quizás era demasiado para ella, su hermetismo, de tanto forzarse, se haría endeble, débil, abierto._

_-Buenos días, ¿tengo el gusto de hallarme frente a Hidemi?_

_-Hidemi Fujiyama, mu-mu-mucho gussto – saludó la niña, tartamudeando por los nervios._

_Sora se sentó en una silla cercaba, miró a la chica sin dejar de mostrar amabilidad. Muy extraño, pero ella también, a pesar de ser una adulta, tenía algo de miedo al presentarse ante Hidemi. La observó con sus rojizos ojos, comprobó el inmenso parecido que tenía la niña con Taiki, con Tai. La melena castaña, única, rebelde, descuidada, bella, caía sin rumbo del cráneo a los hombros, al pecho, a la sábana blanca del hospital. La piel morena destellaba. Hidemi parecía una mancha de grandeza, la base de una pintura de arte abstracto. Era de sonrisa atrayente para Sora, porque al verla percibía un vínculo nuevo que la relacionaba con Taichi Yagami. "Por Dios Tai, esta pequeña es una gota de miel al lado de tu hijo… Hidemi tiene tu aire en ella, la noto triste, pero sé que en el fondo es alegre"._

_-Me alegra mucho conocerte Hidemi, Taichi me ha hablado mucho de ti… de, tu gusto por el diseño de modas._

_Hidemi se sonrojó, sus ojos adquirieron vida propia por la emoción._

_-Usted hace los vestidos más bonitos de todo Japón – sinceró - ¡El placer de conocerla es mío!; le agradezco al señor Yagami pues ha sido muy bueno conmigo…_

_Sí, esa niña tenía que ser hija de Taichi; Sora deseó eso enormemente, sería un complemento para Tai… la señora Ishida, desde su más remota infancia, anhelaba ver feliz a su mejor amigo, pero ¿verdaderamente era completamente feliz su Tai?, no, Taichi no conocía la felicidad plena. Las alegrías de Tai eran las de Taiki, el hombre las veía de lejos y se ponía una máscara para simular una sonrisa._

_-Tai siempre es bueno, nunca dudes de su bondad… mi relación con él es muy vieja, pero mi mejor amigo suele ser valiente desde chico – dijo Sora con mucha seguridad._

_-Sí, es muy bondadoso; ha ido a mi casa sólo para que pudiera ver a mi madre herida… - susurró Hide, cercana al llanto, porque dentro de su pecho ocultaba que sabía la gran verdad (había espiado a su madre y a Tai)._

_Sora captó que tenía  que cambiar de plática._

_-Es un honor para mí saber que niñas como tú sientan gusto por mi trabajo – admitió la primera portadora del Amor -. No es muy común._

_-¿Cómo, no es muy común, señora Takenouchi?, ¡vaya!, pues yo no tengo muchas amigas, pero no creo que haya niñas a las que no les gusten sus vestidos, son especiales, seguramente debió esforzarse mucho cuando era pequeña._

_-¡Oh no!, en realidad no era muy afín a los vestidos cuando tenía tu edad, era fanática del fútbol, ¿cómo la ves?_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Claro que sí, era muy poco 'femenina'; y no porque me gustara el fútbol, sino porque lo traía en la sangre. Más tarde utilicé mis energías deportistas en crear, y ya ves el resultado. Por eso te estoy profundamente agradecida. A mi hija Mayumi le sucede lo mismo que a mí de niña: no siente gusto por el rosado y los vestidos._

_-Si… si yo tuviera una mamá como usted me sentiría muy orgullosa._

_-Bueno, mi hija tiene su manera de estar orgullosa, eso te lo aseguro._

_-Ya veo._

_-¿Y ese hermoso clavel que cargas? ¿Te lo dio Seiyuro Takaishi?_

_-Él, me salvó._

_-Sí, Tai y yo lo comentamos. Mi sobrino Seiyuro ha ganado a una buena amiga, qué suerte la de él, pero eso sí, su amistad vale mucho, esa flor que te dio lo demuestra._

_-¿Es su sobrino?_

_-Así es, tengo esa suerte. Y como Seiyuro te trajo un  hermoso clavel, ¿no sería bueno complementar el obsequio?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Hidemi, ¿te gustan los chocolates? – preguntó Sora, sacando una gran caja repleta de ellos._

**--Fin de la Retrospección---**

Sora terminó de narrar los hechos, su esposo y su amigo Izzy, empezaron a analizar la situación.

-Recuerdo cuando conocí a Taiki – mencionó Izzy -. Llegué a casa de Tai y lo encontré con un bebé… Taik sin duda alguna alteró la vida de Tai, pero al mismo tiempo la engrandeció. Me parece de lo más vil que esa tipa esté jugando así con mi amigo y sus hijos; por mi parte apoyaré a Taichi en lo que me pida.

-Lo único malo es la manera en la que llegan los acontecimientos, será muy doloroso para Taiki, para la misma niña y para Tai – opinó Sora.

Matt Ishida iba a dar su opinión pero se abstuvo cuando vio que Taichi salía del baño (lugar donde se había dirigido para platicar por celular) con la cara blanquizca y aturdida.

-¿Qué sucedió, Tai? – preguntó Koushiro con el mayor tacto que pudo.

-¡Esa odiosa mujer! – gruñó Tai, con furia en los ojos, claro estaba que se refería a Akane Fujiyama - ¿Saben lo que ha hecho?, ¡le ha contado a Hidemi toda SU verdad!... en pocas palabras, no sé qué demonios le dijo. ¡Incluso pudo haberle echado un montón de mentiras acerca de mí y de Taiki!

-Tai…

-Pero ya quedé con ella de que mañana mismo mi hijo y yo iremos a ver Hidemi, le hablaré a Joe para que se apresure con esas pruebas de paternidad, ¡si ella es mi hija no permitiré que siga con esa loca!... ni siquiera sé qué pretende esa mujer ¿Querrá dinero? ¿Peleará a la niña?, ¡Diablos!, si tan sólo hablara claro… ¡haré lo que sea necesario!

-¡Tai guarda la calma! – exigió Matt.

Taichi miró a Yamato, como advirtiéndole que no se metiera en sus asuntos, Matt le lanzó un puñetazo haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas "visuales" de Tai.

-¿Ya te calmaste? – indagó el rubio, con aparente sangre fría. A Tai le goteaba sangre de la nariz.

-Supongo – respondió Taichi, quitándose el líquido escarlata de los poros nasales -, gracias.

-Haz lo que tengas qué hacer– siguió diciendo Yamato -, pero trata de serenarte. Si te presentas con Taiki o con Hidemi así ¿Crees que sería conveniente?... Sé que estos momentos de tu vida son complejos, aún así considero que es ahora cuando más debes mostrar tu fortaleza.

-Es algo que debes hacer solo – agregó Izzy, levantándose para apoyar su mano en el hombro de Tai -, aunque de cualquier manera ya sabes que tus amigos siempre estaremos aquí, apoyándote.

-Yo sé que cuento con ustedes – sonrió Tai, con amargura. –Ahora debo irme para planear todo, necesito enterarme de lo que la madre de mi hijo quiere, también me urge hablar con Joe para que me tenga los resultados hoy mismo.

Yagami evacuó el departamento Izumi. 

-Mucha suerte Tai – dijo Sora, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tai, y también Taiki, superarán esta prueba, ¡ya lo verás Sora! – animó Izzy, algo angustiado en el fondo por la aparición de múltiples sorpresas.

-Sora, ¿de casualidad tienes la dirección de la casa de la pequeña Hidemi?

Sora revisó entre sus cosas, sacó una tarjeta y se la dio a su esposo.

-Me la dio Tai, para que la guardara; ahí viene la dirección –entonces la señora Ishida comprendió - ¡Por Dios Matt!, ¿piensas en ir a verla?

-Haré lo que Tai hubiera hecho por mi querida Mayumi.

--

Fin del capítulo 15

--

--*--*

NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA.- ¡Gracias por leer este largoooo capítulo!, espero no los haya decepcionado, yo me siento conforme, aunque siempre estoy consciente de que las cosas me pueden salir mejor. ¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Sasuke Toriyama? (villano de En Fuga…), creo que me encantó hacer esa escena con Tk y su ex – jefe, aunque al lindo Sei le pareció muy extraña la faceta de su padre... ¿Lograrán descubrir los Ishida y Yuri en donde se ocultan Arukerimon y Mummymon?, ¿Qué provecho le sacarán Toshi y los demás a la plática con Kaoru? (Lara, espero esa parte no me haya quedado muy incoherente, no soy experta en el tema y no sé cómo actúa un psicólogo con un chico al estilo Toshiro /complejo, pensante y maduro/). ¿Qué hará Matt para ayudar a Tai con lo de Hidemi?... y aquí la pregunta del siglo: ¿Es Hidemi gemela de Taiki e hija de Taichi?, ¡no se pierdan el próximo episodio si quieren saberlo!, ya que el siguiente capítulo de MB se titula: _Taiki y Hidemi_, y es un especial exclusivo de ese conflicto.

¡Hasta pronto!,

Agradezco a todos por sus ánimos. Espero, Hikari Takaishi Y, que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡espero hayas disfrutado tu pasado cumple!

Atte. CC

*--*--


	17. Capítulo 17 Taiki y Hidemi

**--*--***

**NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA.-(Escrito el**** 20 de mayo de 2003) He terminado de escribir el capítulo 17 de esta larga historia. Primero que nada los saludo /cordialmente n__n/ y les agradezco que sigan pendientes de este fanfic. Bueno, este es un **especial** dedicado al conflicto de Tai-Taiki-Hidemi-Akane; espero sea de su total agrado, me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo porque no sabía cómo hacer reaccionar a los personajes, pero al final de cuentas aligeré el drama  y resultó algo cursi, claro que hay un final inesperado que me permitirá retornar a la trama. Espero que les guste, así que sin más los dejo con la lectura.******

***--*--**

**MEMORIAS borradas**

_Por CieloCriss_

**Capítulo 17 **Taiki y Hidemi****

Taiki Yagami no probaba el desayuno, lo batía con los palillos, moliéndolo cada vez más. Mezclaba el arroz con el omelet, los separaba. Pero sobre todo, su mirada canela estaba estancada en el alimento. En ese momento no era valiente, no quería ver a su papá de frente.

Jugueteaba con el mantel, lo restregaba en sus brazos y pateaba la mesa por la misma ociosidad que lo estaba dominando al cien por ciento.

Sabía que algo no estaba bien y, por alguna extraña razón, no quería recibir ningún tipo de noticias... la cara seria y nostálgica de su padre daba una sentencia anticipada. Taiki entendía y comprendía que estaba a punto de recibir noticias importantes.

—¿No vas a comer, Taik?

—No tengo hambre.

—Caramba, entonces vas a preocuparme. Nunca dejas de comer, aunque estés triste.

—Ya lo sé. Por eso Toshiro me dice glotón —admitió el vástago Yagami, con su voz apagada y sin su energía clásica. —, sin embargo hoy es diferente, estoy preocupado.

—Bueno, comprendo a la perfección que la situación no da para muchas sonrisas; pero en medio del misterio que nos han traído los digimons, hay mucho material para alegrarnos; hubiera sido peor no recordar nunca ¿No lo crees?... sí, ya sé que los digimons malignos que creó el enemigo pueden atacar en cualquier momento, pero estaremos preparados, buscaremos una estrategia. El enemigo no podrá hacer nada hasta que los digimons evolucionen a formas más poderosas, Koushiro cree que aún son bebés digimons,  y aunque no recordamos mucho, él ha estudiado mucho...

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa —interrumpió bruscamente Taiki.

—¿Ah no?, ¿entonces se trata de Zet?

—Zetaro ya está mejor.

—Entonces háblame con claridad, hijo. Me desagradan las perífrasis en personas directas.

El niño no contestó inmediatamente porque no supo que decir, era muy complicado expresar sus sentimientos. Miró el techo con rapidez, apenas y pudo vislumbrar que estaba pintado de azul, le echó una ojeada al sitio, uno de los tantos restaurantes del tío Davis. 

—Desde que te fuiste sin avisar y regresaste has estado teniendo un problema, papá — dedujo Taiki —. Y todo ese tiempo has buscado decirme algo; sí, ya sé... soy ingenuo y nunca me doy cuenta de que cometo imprudencias... soy travieso y me gusta comer, pero eso no quita que te conozca muy bien —después del principio de esas palabras había adquirido más valor y menos tristeza —. En la mañana te veías muy raro, y me dijiste que debías hablar conmigo de un asunto de vital importancia que no podías postergar más.

—Estás en lo cierto. Hemos venido a hablar.

—Pues no quiero saber nada.

—¿Cómo?

—Es muy tonto, pero no quiero saber. Siempre que te pregunto sobre mi pasado terminamos peleando, te exijo que me digas cosas y no las dices... y ahora, que no quiero saber nada, quieres contarme.

—Taiki, francamente no te entiendo.

El menor encogió los hombros y desparramó más el arroz de su plato. Tai le clavó la mirada con mucha rudeza. No sabía si su hijo sospechaba  de qué hablarían, pero seguramente sí. Él no esperaba una reacción tan indiferente por parte su hijo.

—Ya me quiero ir. —pidió el chico.

—Pues no nos vamos, tenemos que platicar.

—No puedes obligarme.

—¡Estarás siendo un cobarde si huyes!, y yo no tengo hijos que evadan la valentía. Así que si tengo qué obligarte lo haré, aunque me guardes más rencor.

—¡Es que tú no entiendes papá!, ya no quiero saber nada de mi pasado. Ni de mi... engendradora, ni de cómo llegué a ti: ¡NADA! Eso es del pasado, no me interesa. De haber tenido una madre como la de May o Ben o Zet o Toshi, juro que querría saber hasta qué talla de zapato usaba. Ahora ya no necesito esos cuentos.

Taiki, ciertamente, no quería regresar al pasado. Días anteriores hubiera querido saber, pero después de sus últimas vivencias quería olvidarse de esos deseos frustrados. Había otras cosas en qué pensar, soñaba con recuperar sus recuerdos de digimons y aventuras.

—Lo lamento, pero debes saberlo —siguió Taichi, sin pensar mucho en Taiki. No reflexionó en si su hijo realmente estaba preparado para recibir la noticia. Sabía que Hidemi había sufrido mucho en el transcurso de su vida, si Taik conocía a su hermana ¿Acaso no haría feliz a ambos?, ¿cómo detenerse a pensar sólo en Taiki si Hidemi los necesitaba?

Los ojos de su hijo parecían desafiantes y brillosos mientras miraban nuevamente el techo. ¡Tenía que ser hoy!, habría un rencuentro, sonrisas y llantos de escampe.

—¿En dónde la viste?... ya sabes, a la señora.

—¿A Akane?

—Se llama Akane. Bueno, entonces así no le pondré a mi hija.

—¡Basta Taiki!, te pido un poco de seriedad.

—¡¡Esa mujer me abandonó!! ¿Quieres que le tenga consideraciones?... no sé si te diste cuenta, pero el viejo Taiki lleno de "ilusiones" ya no está enfrente de ti. La verdad es que no me hubiera importado ser hijo de una como ella, lo que me duele es el abandono tan frío que me dio. Ya tengo 11 años y sigues tratándome como si tuviera 7.

—¿Quieres que todo el negocio se entere de nuestra plática?

—Querrás decir riña—corrigió Taik, dejando escapar lágrimas.

—Taiki, no sé cuántas veces tendré que pedirte disculpas por mis equivocaciones. Bien, lo admito: te engañé, te mentí. Lo hice para ahorrarte dolores y sin embargo cavé doble sufrimiento; sé que me tienes rencor.

—No te tengo rencor, es sólo que a veces me enojo. Yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, le habría dicho a mi hijo otras historias... es que no es culpa tuya papá, sino de _ésa. ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de la plática y de esa mujer?, estamos los dos juntos, y mientras eso pase no necesitaré de nadie más. Prometo que no exigiré una madre nueva, le tenía envidia a Osen porque ahora tiene a tía Mimi, pero yo ya tengo una mamá, mi tía Kari, y ha sido maravillosa conmigo._

Se llenó la boca de arroz, queriendo olvidar la charla. Comenzó a comer con prisa, su padre lo veía atentamente.

—Esa noche tuve un sueño en donde sentí que me conectaban con Agumon y algunos recuerdos de los digimons y del pasado. Recordé lo importante que es tener valor y demostrarlo, Agumon mismo me mostró la verdad: yo había sido injusto contigo; todos estos meses evadiendo tu plática, incluso te llevé con una especialista...

—Kaoru me simpatiza.

—De cualquier modo te llevé ahí sin considerar que yo también necesitaba terapia.

—Ya terminé —terminó el glotón, empinándose el té helado —¿Nos vamos?

Taichi lo ignoró y prosiguió:

—El sueño me trastornó, y sin estar en plena conciencia salí del departamento a caminar un poco para lograr relajarme. Me hacía mucha falta, en verdad me sentía fatal porque el culpable de nuestras novedosas diferencias era yo y no tú, como yo lo creía. No sé cómo, pero llegué a un sitio que no visitaba por largos años, se llama "La Adivinadora" y es un bar de cierto prestigio en las afueras de Odaiba...

Taiki se tapó los oídos, su padre, con un movimiento rápido, le sostuvo los hombros y miró fijamente.

—Ahí conocí a tu madre, Taiki, se llama Akane Fujiyama.

—Suficiente...

—Lógicamente no pude soportar la tentación y entré. Akane aún trabaja ahí, la seguí hasta su camerino y sostuve una charla con ella. Le hablé de ti, estaba algo ebrio y fui grosero, pensé en que quizás querrías conocerla, pero ahora veo que no.

—Me da lo mismo, ya no me interesa.

—Pero a mí sí, por eso continuaré: seguía sintiéndome raro y ebrio, salí del sitio y me encaminé a casa, había acordado verme con ella a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo surgió un imprevisto, tu madre fue poseída por los datos de digimons e intentó eliminarme —Taiki tembló notoriamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió escuchando: —. No tenía salvación, pero afortunadamente Agumon me protegió y salvó, lo muy malo es que hirió a Akane.

—¡¿Y qué hiciste?!, ¡papá!, ¡no me digas que está muerta!... te juro que aunque no la quiero ver no le deseo lo peor.

—Eso ya lo sé mi Taiki, eres un muchacho muy humano, ayudarías a tus peores enemigos. Justamente pensé en ti y decidí llevarla al hospital, ya era de madrugada a esas horas.

—Quizá, quizá si era importante saberlo. Gracias.

—No Taik, eso no era lo que quería decirte. Estamos en la mitad.

—¡Pues habla!

—Akane tenía quemaduras leves, pero necesitaba reposo. Pasé a verla y me pidió un favor que cambió mi vida entera.

Tai esperaba que Taik le dijera: ¿Qué cosa?, ¡dime!; pero su hijo no dijo nada.

—Taiki... esto... es muy complicado, pero... tú....tienes... tu madre... Taiki, ese día me enteré de que Akane Fujiyama tiene otra hija.

—¿Una hija? ¿Y eso que tien... ¡UNA HIJA!

—Se llama Hidemi, es tu hermana...

El niño cayó en un shock tétrico. Dejó de respirar un minuto entero al tiempo que se alejaba de la mesa arrastrando la silla. Observó a su padre, quien esperaba ansioso su reacción.

—Es igualita a ti, ella también estuvo en el hospital, está enfermita Taik, tiene un problema en su pierna por haber sufrido un terrible accidente. Realmente quisiera que fuera hija mía, eso en caso de que fuera tu gemela... sé que es difícil de digerir. Iremos a verla, quiero que le brindes alegría, ¡Vamos Taik, di algo!

Taiki seguía sin responder. Estaba ido, fuera del mundo de Tai, y de lo que el padre quería como respuesta.

—¿Por qué siempre que quieres decir algo y no quiero escuchar terminas diciéndolo? —dijo con sangre aparentemente fría.

—¡Tienes una hermana!, esperaba que te pusieras alegre, siempre quisiste una.

—¡Papá! —rugió Taiki —¡Tú no puedes saber qué se siente esto!

—Entonces explícame, y cálmate, porque en cuanto pague iremos a ver a Hidemi.

Taiki negó, hizo el intento de levantarse, Tai le sujetó la muñeca.

—¿Planeas huir?, Taiki, tienes qué enfrentar la realidad, ¡la verdad!

—Déjame ir... —susurró en voz apenas perceptible, como de alguien que teme su peor pesadilla.

—No.

Taichi, con su mano libre, sacó dinero de su cartera, después se puso de pie y jaló a Taiki tras él. Llegó hasta la caja, en donde una azorada Makoto Motomiya trabajaba de cajera.

—Makoto querida, en verdad tendrás que cancelar el postre, ¿sin rencores? —dijo Tai, con la mayor amabilidad posible, la esposa de Davis le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa, había estado escuchando todo el griterío que tenían padre e hijo.

—No hay problema Tai, ya sabes que nuestros restaurantes son tu segundo hogar. Así que ve guardando el dinero para otra ocasión, yo invito.

—Te agradezco  mucho las atenciones Makoto, Taik y yo perturbamos la paz...

—En serio que te preocupas demasiado, en realidad no han causado disturbio alguno. Sólo espero que pase lo que pase resuelvan sus problemas.

La madre de Kyo sonrió de nueva cuenta y se despidió con un adiós tembloroso. Lo que había escuchado de la conversación era escalofriante, y sinceramente esperaba que no fuera tan terrible todo eso para Taiki. Los vio salir de su establecimiento y de pronto se sintió muy afortunada de tener una familia completa.

—¡Mamáááá!, ¿no has visto mi camiset...? —Kyosuke Motomiya se asustó cuando su madre, al verlo arribar, se le fue encimó para abrazarlo —¿Hey?, que yo sepa no me saqué muchos méritos este año ¿Y el abrazo?

—¡Mi Kyo, te quiero mucho, ¡tenlo presente!

--

El sol estaba triste para ser verano. Las nubes lo trataban de esconder, pero el brillo, imposible de evitar, alumbraba al mundo aquella mañana con poco viento y mucho gris. Desde hacía varios días que el clima estaba así de extraño, pero ninguno de los elegidos y sus hijos tomaba en cuenta ese suceso, tenían otras cosas en qué pensar. El auto de Taichi avanzaba a velocidad media, Taiki estaba hundido en su asiento, no miraba el paisaje, estaba perdido en sí mismo. Al principio había peleado con Tai, e insistido en que no quería tener ningún encuentro, pero ahora lucía ligeramente más convencido, con la piel pálida y su boca cerrada. El antiguo portador del Valor estaba perturbado por la reacción de su vástago, no lo comprendía, pero tampoco hacía mucho por entenderlo, para él también esto era difícil, igual que para Hidemi e incluso Akane. ¿Qué hubiera sido de él si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tener esa familia?, últimamente se lo cuestionaba mucho.

"Agumon ¿Me escuchas?, yo creo que sí... ¿Sabes?, no sé qué hacer con Taiki, ya no conozco a mi hijo, no sé cómo reacciona y lo que piensa... ¿qué me recomiendas hacer?, ante todo la verdad, ante todo tiene qué ser valiente... es duro, es difícil, pero Taik es fuerte, como yo solía ser, ¿recuerdas cuando cuidaba a Kari?, imagino que así Taik cuidará a Hidemi, ya lo ha demostrado cuando cuida a la pequeña Izumi".

—Escucha Taik, debes tomar las cosas con calma, con madurez, no me estás demostrando el coraje de los Yagami... ha sido muy difícil para mí desde que me enteré, y desde entonces he buscado el momento adecuado para decírtelo.

—A lo mejor yo no soy tan valiente como tú crees... por favor, déjame regresar, no estoy listo.

—¿¡Y quién está listo para recibir una noticia así?!, ni modo hijo, lo afrontas. ¡Con un carajo! ¿No entiendes lo importante que es mostrar tu positivismo para que Hidemi lo tome de buena manera?

Ya no obtuvo respuesta, Taichi no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que presionaba a Taiki, de lo mucho que lo afectaba.

"Una hermana... una hija de esa mujer... ha vivido con ella... yo con mi padre... me separaron de mi hermana, hermana, hermana... papá dice que ha sufrido mucho... no quiero verla, ha sufrido lo que yo pude haber sufrido, pude haberme quedado con ella... puede ser mi gemela... esa mujer me separó de mi hermana. Está enferma, ha sufrido, yo he sido feliz con mi papá, ella no... mi papá tal vez no es su papá... ¡NO QUIERO IR!, es difícil, mi padre no lo entiende, ¿y si salgo huyendo? ¿Y si lloro?, no quiero llorar, pero no podré sonreír... soy un cobarde, tengo mucho miedo".

Tai paró el auto frente a un edificio viejo y gastado. Se adentró a un estacionamiento público y bajó del auto rojo.

—Ya llegamos, baja de una vez—el chico obedeció, Tai sujetó a Taik del brazo—. Te soltaré si prometes no correr.

—No voy a correr... pero entiende algo: no soy valiente como tú ¿Comprendes papá?, no esperes que sonría y haga feliz a... a... a mi hermana... ¡Dios! ¡Mi hermana! —rompió en llanto, tapándose el rostro, Taichi se inclinó hacia su vástago.

—No debes temer hijito... todo saldrá bien, no permitiré que te pase algo malo. Y estoy seguro de que tu reacción será la más adecuada, la que salga de tu corazón.

Caminaron hasta internarse en el edificio. Taiki se sentía cada vez más miserable porque su hermana no había tenido una vida fácil, ese multifamiliar no era nada comparado con su condominio. Las paredes rayadas por rebeldes estaban despintadas, el suelo con mugre y ventanas rotas y protegidas con gruesos barrotes, incluso no había elevador.

—Un momento... ¡esa mujer estará ahí!

—¿Te refieres a Akane?

—No quiero verla, padre, a ella no.

—Tiene que ser así. 

—Podrías citar a mi hermana en otro lugar...

—No hijo, no se puede. Tu madre le contó a Hidemi su situación, tu hermana no puede moverse porque se lastimó severamente su rodilla, ella no puede caminar bien.

—Ya veo...

—Sé fuerte Taiki, no tienes que estar exento de miedo.

Taiki Yagami retrocedió instintivamente al ver que su papá se detenía en una puerta. Pudo haber salido corriendo pero se abstuvo por su deseo de no decepcionarse a sí mismo.

"Tengo qué ser fuerte, tengo que poder afrontar esto... es lo que siempre quise" se dijo a sí mismo "ahora tengo a la mano mi pasado, romperé las ilusiones y enfrentaré mi realidad... no hay que llorar tanto... mi pobre hermana debe de haber sufrido más que yo... ¡maldita sea mi suerte!, cómo odio no poder controlar el tiempo, ¡cómo odiaré censurarme al ver a esa mujer tan desgraciada!... ella es la culpable, me separó de ¿Hidemi?, ¡¡sí!!, de Hidemi".

Tai tocó el timbre y cruzó los brazos, para él también estaba resultando muy complicado todo, pero así como Taichi no entendía los sentimientos de su hijo, Taiki tampoco pensaba en Tai.

El chico escondió la mitad de su cuerpo tras su padre. Nunca pensó sentirse tan desdichado y feliz al mismo tiempo. Le temblaba el cuerpo entero, no era capaz de decir palabra alguna, sus ojos querían llorar como si fueran nubes de verano. Y no podía dejarse llevar por esos reflejos de 'cobardía', no ahora.

Reflexionaba que al fin iba a conocer a la persona que lo tuvo en su vientre nueve meses.

"Pudo haberme... matado, y sin embargo permitió que naciera" pensó de repente, pero negó "Nada justifica el abandono de un hijo, ¡NADA!, esa mujer me abandonó, me separó de mi hermana, tengo que odiarla, ¡eso es lo único que puedo ofrecerle a esa señora!".

Mientras pensaba la puerta se entreabrió, Taiki vislumbró que la cabeza de una mujer joven y de ojos oscuros se asomaba.

—Yagami, pensé que no vendrías—dijo ella con voz metálica—, pasa.

Tai dio un paso al frente, Taiki dudó un momento, al final siguió a su progenitor. 

Ya adentro hubo un silencio incómodo entre esos tres personajes. Taik aprovechó para observar el aposento en donde residía su hermana: estaba chico, descuidado, con polvo y tristeza; se mordió los labios.

—Ya veo... lo has traído—dijo Akane, observando a su hijo—. Pensé que no querría venir.

—Mi hijo es un niño de buenos sentimientos, ¡claro que iba a venir al saberlo! —defendió Taichi, tocando a su hijo por el hombro. El chico se sintió mal, ya que en verdad él no quería venir.

—¿Hablaste con él?

—¿No vas a saludarlo?

—No creo que quiera saludarme.

—¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas? ¡Eres su madre!

La señora avanzó hasta quedar frente a Taik. En ese momento el vástago de Tai no sentía odio, ni rencor, sólo mucha incomodidad.

—Has crecido mucho, Taiki. Te pareces a tu padre—Taiki no habló, nada más desvió la mirada—¿Te gustaría darme un abrazo?

—No. —respondió Taik, sin dudar.

Akane, sin ningún sentimiento impreso en el rostro se puso de pie, miró a Tai y le dijo:

—Te lo dije.

Tai negó amargamente.

—No le conoces, no puedes llegarle al corazón así. Eso dependerá de ti. —defendió Yagami, con seguridad. —¿Entonces has hablado con Hidemi?

—Le he dicho lo que sé.

—Entonces yo le daré mi versión... quiero que de mi boca oiga toda la verdad antes de que conozca a Taiki. Con tu permiso pasaré a su alcoba.

—Tienes el paso libre, yo me quedaré con el niño.

Taiki se sintió desesperado cuando su padre desapareció de su vista. No quería estar a solas con esa mujer, ¿o sí?... era muy curioso para él tener esa posición tan incómoda, se sintió detalladamente observado por la progenitora, quien de repente sonrió de forma extraña.

—Puedes sentarte — le dijo, señalando un sillón.

—No gracias —respondió secamente Taiki, haciendo esfuerzo por no temblar ni flaquear… de pronto había sentido ganas de abrazar a su madre, aunque no lo haría, pensó que sería humillante rebajarse a eso "Ella me abandonó; lo hizo porque no me quiere…" pensó de nuevo.

—Bueno, entonces quédate en pie, yo sí voy a sentarme — mencionó Akane.

El hijo de Tai miró a su mamá fijamente por unos momentos antes de desviar la mirada. Era una mujer muy hermosa y aunque Taichi se veía joven, se notaba que ella lo era más. Pensó en que Toshiro le diría que era un niño con suerte, estaba conociendo a su madre… después de todo su primo no podría volver a ver a su padre nunca más, lo mismo que Osen y Seiyuro con sus respectivas mamás (Yue y Yoshisaki).

—Seguramente debes saber por Yagami que no soy una madre buscando a su hijo perdido, ¿no es así?

—… no esperaba que me buscaran — argumentó Taiki, como si fuera verdad.

—Pero, de cualquier manera, supongo que es mi deber darte explicaciones. Muchas preguntas deben estar rondando por tu mente.

—…

Taiki no sentía deseos de hablar, tenía miedo de hacerle ver a su progenitora que la había extrañado, porque ésa era la verdad: él había soñado con recuperar a su madre. Cerró los ojos y  negó, negó sus dudas y se estremeció al imaginar a su madre trabajando en un burdel, en un sitio en el que su papá había ido para olvidarse del dolor… y entre ese dolor y el oficio de esa señora, había nacido él, ¿realmente Hidemi sería su hermana gemela?, ¿vendría de esa misma relación esporádica?

—También quiero confesarte Taiki, que a pesar de que me perdí el privilegio de conocerte, no me arrepiento de haberte dejado con Yagami.

—Quisiera… — murmuró el niño, al sentir un impulso que nacía desde su pecho — quisiera saber si hubo… una razón en especial.

—¿Del porqué te dejé con tu papá?

—Sí—afirmó, con un poco más de confianza.

—En realidad, no hubo una razón en especial del porqué fuiste tú — sinceró Akane, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una fotografía —. Fue un volado al aire, fue suerte.

El chico de 11 años se estremeció al oír esa respuesta por su tono indiferente. Akane Fujiyama se acercó a él y le dio una fotografía.

—Aquí sales tú — y se la entregó, mientras Taiki quedaba atónito al ver la pintura.—Tu padre tenía razón al decir que eres un muchacho valeroso, supongo que la crianza que te ha dado te han hecho así, si la suerte no te hubiera favorecido, es muy probable que tuvieras una existencia muy diferente — dijo Akane, de nuevo con voz glacial, como si no tuviera sentimientos, al menos así lo sentía Taiki —.En estos momentos sé que Yagami tiene un sobre con los resultados de una prueba de paternidad sobre mi hija, me lo dijo ayer; yo hubiera querido creer que esto duraría más, pero realmente me hallo hastiada de haberle causado esa incertidumbre. Tú, ya sabes la verdad al ver esta fotografía.

—¡¡ELLA ES MI HERMANA GEMELA!! – gritó Taiki, al verse de bebé junto a otro bulto igual a él, la única diferencia era el color de sus ropas y un pequeño moño pálido que traía su hermana. 

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y esta vez no pudo evitarlo. Se aferró a la fotografía, acto seguido trató de controlarse.

—¿Por qué hizo usted eso? — ahora el valor estaba encarnizado en el heredero Yagami — ¡¿Por qué me separó de mi hermana?!, ¡no tenía usted el derecho!

—Pudo ser ella y no tú. No podía tener a los dos, al final la suerte te favoreció a ti y no a mi hija.

—¡Pero debió decirle a mi padre la verdad! —rugió, algo desesperado — Habríamos… sido, algo… parecido a una familia…

—Será mejor que tomes asiento mientras te traigo algo de beber— desvió la mujer, cambiando de tema.

Taiki se mordió los labios, hubiera querido injuriar, ¿qué acaso él no provocaba algo en su madre?, ésta no parecía ni siquiera odiarlo, tenía para con él una actitud muy indiferente. No lo soportaba, quería irse, quería que su tía Kari lo consolara como cuando era pequeño.

—Nunca… voy a perdonarla… — dijo Taiki, mirando a su madre mientras ésta iba a la cocina, Akane lo volteó a ver. El niño tenía los ojos brillantes, al parecer iba a decir algo más: —me privó de estar con mi hermana… ¡y a mi padre!... no puedo perdonar, pero… a pesar de eso, yo… tengo qué darle las gracias… después de todo, usted me dio la vida — _"porque vivías de tu empleo que era estar con hombres,  tuviste la opción de abortarme y no lo hiciste" complementó, pensando, repleto de mareos._

A la señora Fujiyama le cambió el ritmo de su respiración al oír ese comentario, ¿de qué estaba hecho el corazón de los Yagami?, Taiki debería odiarla, pero Taichi tenía razón al haberle dicho que el niño era incapaz de odiar… y ella sólo se merecía odio. Le había dicho "no te perdono" pero "gracias", ¿no era aquello una contradicción muy enternecedora?, ¿qué clase de sentimientos estarían luchando adentro de Taik? 

—Te… traeré una limonada.

Tal vez el ocaso de ese día sería diferente, tal vez no, pero para Taiki, después de haber enfrentando su mayor trauma, las cosas no serían iguales nunca más. Había dado su paso del eslabón perdido, y ahora, estaba muy cerca de conocer a alguien similar a él, ¡a su melliza!... se le erizó la piel, tenía miedo, se sentía culpable de haber tenido la suerte de haber vivido con su padre, pensó en que su hermana lo detestaría, él no soportaría ese desdén… aunque, al menos ya estaba más tranquilo.

--

A Tai le hubiera gustado entrar a la habitación de Hidemi con Taiki a un lado, para él hubiera sido más sencillo, pero sabía que el chico debía enfrentar a su madre tarde o temprano. Taiki no lo iba a decepcionar, le conocía, o creía conocerle, por eso había provocado un encuentro un tanto abrupto entre ambos personajes. Era difícil. El día, lleno de nubarrones grises, anunciaba esa complejidad hasta cierto punto extremista. El antiguo portador de Valor sentía que sus sentidos estaban bloqueados de manera parecida a como se siente la anestesia bucal tras una extracción o reparación de muela. Odiaba esa sensación.

"Agumon, todo sería más sencillo si estuvieras conmigo, gritándome que demostrara ese valor… sin ti Agumon, es menos agradable enfrentar el destino. Pero te prometo amigo mío, que muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos" se dijo rápidamente mientras alzaba la mano para tocar la puerta del cuarto en donde reposaba Hidemi Fujiyama. ¿Qué clase de cosas le diría Akane a la niña?, Taichi no tenía fe en esa mujer, le guardaba mucho recelo, casi no esperaba cosas de ella. "Esa mujer es mi perdición y mi bendición al mismo tiempo. La causa de mi dicha, y de mi reciente desdicha. Le dio vida a mi hijo, y posiblemente me separó de mi hija, ¡qué contrariedad!, un oxímoron puro, como hubiera dicho mi amigo Takeru, que es escritor". En su bolsillo Yagami guardaba celosamente  un sobre, ése sobre le diría si él era en verdad el padre de Hidemi. Dejó de pensar y por fin se atrevió a tocar, acto seguido agudizó su oído para escuchar la débil voz de Hidemi, que le permitía el pase.

La miró y se le enchinó la piel, no la había visto desde la última visita del hospital, ahora la niña tenía otro semblante: más nervioso, pálido, pero con una determinación increíble. ¿Qué pensaría Hide de su posible padre?, muchas ideas le corroían la mente al licenciado Yagami.

—Puedo pasar ¿Verdad Hidemi?, ¿no te encuentras indispuesta? — la chica negó con presteza, revisó que las cobijas le cubrieran sus extremidades, alzó su carita y trató de sonreírle a Tai.

—Te ves muy recuperada desde la última vez que nos vimos—dijo Tai, aligerando su miedo al rechazo. El rostro de Hidemi era puro y él no distinguía rencor alguno.

—Es porque… es porque la incertidumbre ya no es mucha—admitió Hidemi, bajando la mirada.

—Escucha preciosa… yo, quisiera, hablar contigo sobre lo que tu madre te ha dicho… no sé, no sé si mi versión es la de ella. Quisiera dejar las cosas claras.

—Señor Yagami.

—¡Quisiera decirte muchas cosas pequeña!, pero ¿Sabes?, parece que los ratones me comieron la lengua. A veces desearía ser un niño de tu edad, ¡era tan sencillo decir las cosas!; pero si puedo hacer algo por ti, para que no sientas tanta incomodidad, te ruego que me lo digas.

Ella negó, se le humedecieron los ojos.

—Señor Yagami, en realidad no importa lo que pudo haberme dicho mi madre… yo misma lo escuché, yo fui testigo de una plática que tuvo usted con mi madre cuando nos hallábamos en el hospital…

—¿Qué has dicho, Hidemi?

—El día en que lo conocí me sentí sumamente extrañada por sus atenciones para conmigo, me sentí especial… ninguno de los amigos de mi madre, ni mis abuelos me habían hecho sentir así; por eso olvidé que era incorrecto espiar, ¡ni siquiera pensé en eso!, y escuché todo lo que usted le decía a mi madre.

—Debió ser terrible enterarte de esa manera tan incidental—opinó Tai, asombrado.

—La verdad, me perturbé mucho… fingí no escuchar, pero la carga se hizo demasiado pesada; por eso le revelé a mi mamá que lo sabía todo, ¡estaba muy enojada!

—¿Enojada?

—Enojada conmigo misma por ser una niña tan cobarde, debí decirle a usted que había escuchado, pero, no tuve el valor, no sabía si sería rechazada, ¡no sabía lo que quería!... lo que más me daba miedo era… saber que tenía un hermano.

—Ya veo. —mencionó Tai, acariciando la melena de la niña que estaba peinada con dos coletas — No te preocupes por el miedo, sin miedo no hay valor, y tú has demostrado ser muy valiente, me siento orgulloso, y estoy seguro de que tu hermano también se sentirá así cuando te conozca. Él también te tiene miedo, pero ambos van a sobreponerse.

—Eso espero—susurró, con la voz quebrándosele por la impresión, estaba a punto de soltar el llanto.

—Hidemi, dime una cosa… si yo, resultara ser tu papá ¿Estarías feliz?, ¿cómo te sentirías?, ¿puedes decírmelo? —preguntó Tai, pero la niña dio inicio a sus sollozos y se lanzó al pecho de Taichi para darle un abrazo muy fuerte—, Ya, tranquila, llora todo lo que quieras, estoy seguro de que luego podrás contestarme ¿Verdad? — entre las lágrimas Hide murmuró que sí, entonces Tai siguió acariciándola —. Entonces yo te diré cómo me sentiría si fuera tu papá preciosa—el hombre hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Me sentiría no sólo feliz, sino completo. En la vida a las personas y se nos da un corazón, el corazón es nuestra alma materializada y en él hay muchos espacios en donde podemos meter nuestros sentimientos… una parte de mi corazón estaba vacía hasta el momento en que te conocí a ti; y de no ser mi hija, ese afecto seguirá ahí, porque desde que vi tus ojos me volvió una esperanza que tenía a la mitad, ¡pero caramba, no lo oculto, muero porque seas mi hija!

—¿Por qué es usted tan bueno? —chilló Hidemi, separándose un poco, para verle la cara a su Tai. Se veía que era una criatura necesitada de afecto, y Taichi podía darle ese calor como nadie más.

—¡Nada de que soy bueno! —rió Tai—Y de ahora en adelante Hidemi, no me hables de usted, ¿entendido?, es que me siento viejo cuando lo hacen, y aún no lo soy tanto. 

—De acuerdo.

—Hagamos un trato—propuso mientras sacaba una carta—. Prométeme que aunque esta carta nos dé malas noticias tú serás mi hija y yo seré tu padre; me harías muy feliz si aceptaras, siempre quise tener una niña.

—A..A..c-eep…to —tartamudeó Hidemi.

—¡Yo también acepto! —agregó Tai, inundado de ánimo. Le dio el sobre a Hidemi y dijo:—Por favor hijita, ábrelo… en él dice si soy genéticamente tu padre. Me lo dieron ayer en la noche pero esperé hasta hoy para abrirlo porque consideré que a ti te correspondía hacerlo.

—¡Oh, yo no podría! —se excusó, temblando.

—Es un favor de un posible padre—chantajeó Tai.

Hidemi sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral, rompió el sobre y abrió el papel con una torpeza notable, temblaba la hoja y leía temerosa mientras le echaba fugaces miradas a un Taichi expectante.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —preguntó impaciente.

La chica soltó la hoja y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, Tai se inclinó hasta ella.

—¿Qué es lo que dice, Hide…?

Hidemi lo miró, con sus ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas, con su sonrisa trastornada por la emoción y su sus cejas despeinadas.

—¡¡Papá!! —exclamó dulcemente, gimiendo entre cada sollozo —¡Estoy conociendo a mi papá!

—Mi hija, ¡Bendito Dios! — agregó Tai, mientras le daba otro abrazo, esta vez uno más tierno que el anterior—. Temía que no resultaran las cosas, pero una corazonada me hacía tener fe. Hidemi, ¿qué opinas de todo esto?, yo lo único que deseo es que estés contenta.

—¡Papá, estás aquí, conmigo! —gritó, loca de alegría —Estoy contenta, pero muy contenta, porque todas las cosas malas que abuela dijo de ti son mentiras, lo mencionó mi madre, que Tai Yagami era un hombre excepcional. 

—¿Ella te dijo eso?

—Sí. Me lo dijo, ¡y yo le creí!

—No pequeña, realmente no soy excepcional… y ahora que soy tu padre no sólo de corazón, sino de sangre, quiero pedirte perdón, por no haber estado contigo en todo este tiempo, en verdad, de haberlo sabido yo… yo… ¡diablos!, nunca perdonaré que me hayan separado de mi hija.

—¡Pero lo importante es que estás aquí, y me quieres,  no te fuiste del lado de mamá porque no me quisieras, sino porque no sabías!

—Eres una preciosidad, y aunque no he estado contigo todo este tiempo, siento que te conozco. ¡Hidemi! ¡Mi pequeña Hidemi!, ¡tengo a la hija más linda del mundo! — Tai tenía los ojos húmedos y no paraba de elogiar, su corazón danzaba el ritmo de la alegría, el sentimiento de amor le inundaba la bilis… sí, habían sido días difíciles, llenos de terror, pero finalmente él recuperaba un tesoro que ni siquiera creía perdido —Te… te quiero mucho pequeña, y nunca más te faltará nada… haremos lo que tú desees, ¡Dios!, Taiki se infartará cuando te conozca.

La niña paró en seco al oír el nombre de Taiki, que retumbó en su mente, como campanario de un templo. Taiki… Taiki… Taiki… ¡ése era el nombre de su hermano gemelo! ¡DE SU GEMELO!, el pánico se apoderó de todo su ser y se mezcló con la feliz noticia de conocer al más digno de los progenitores.

—¿Sucede algo Hidemi?

—Taiki…—balbuceó Hidemi— Es mi hermano, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Está en la sala de tu casa, hablando con tu madre.

—¿Y es igual a mí?

—No puedo precisar que idénticos, pero sé que tienen un corazón igual de grande—sinceró Tai.

—A Taiki—comenzó a decir Hide— le iba a tener mucha envidia…

Tai no supo qué responder. ¿Envidia?

—Si es mi gemelo, en verdad él tuvo la oportunidad de estar al lado de un papá maravilloso, no le hizo falta nada,  es posible que sea alegre y no esté enfermo; pero ¿Por qué yo me quedé con mi madre y abuelos y fui criada de manera tan estricta?, pensé en esas posibilidades desde que supe que existía… ¿por qué él sí y yo no?

—Comprendo lo que sientes; sin embargo, nunca podrás saber si esa envidia que le quieres tener sea válida.

—Oh, ya no le tendré envidia nunca más, desde ayer me lo propuse. No envidiaré a mi hermano aunque su suerte haya sido mejor que la mía, ¿acaso eso sería justo?, cuando nos separaron éramos bebés, si yo le reclamara el que estuviera contigo, él podría reprocharme el que yo esté con mi mamá.

—Ese razonamiento es digno de un Yagami—dijo orgulloso—, el mismo que diría Taiki.

—¡No, no fui yo quien lo pensó! —dijo Hidemi—, yo tenía mucho rencor en mi corazón, mucho enojo, ¡y luego resentimientos!, pero ayer recibí una visita especial que cambió mi manera de ver la situación.

—¡Vaya!, me traes de sorpresa en sorpresa, ¿quién es ésa visita tan especial que recibiste?

—Vinieron a verme dos hermanos que por varias circunstancias se criaron separados, y me hablaron de la hermandad, de Taiki… ellos me dijeron que sabrías quienes serían.

Taichi Yagami sonrió agradecido.

—Entonces fueron Takeru y Yamato. —aseguró.

—Sí, el Señor Yamato Ishida y su hermano menor Takeru—admitió Hidemi. —Fueron muy amables conmigo…

—Tendré que darle las gracias a esos dos, y bueno, ellos son amables porque eres encantadora, siempre son así con las niñas lindas.

—Gracias…

—No me des las gracias, aún tengo mucho qué explicar… sobretodo quiero hablar de la manera en la que sucedieron las cosas entre Akane y yo.

—Sé, todo sobre eso— sus mejillas se enrojecieron—. Estabas triste por haber perdido a tu novia, estuviste en "La Adivinadora" esa noche y conociste a mi madre… fue una relación de una noche, que dejó dos bebitos.

—Supongo que luego hablaremos de eso con más calma.

—Su antigua novia, ¿era Sora Takenouchi?

—No, Sora es y será siempre mi mejor amiga, no era mi novia en aquél entonces, pero me descontroló que se casara con mi mejor amigo.

—¿Yamato Ishida?

—Sí, Yamato Ishida. Pero ya lo dije Hidemi, luego hablaremos de eso ¿Te parece?... creo  que es hora de que conozcas a tu hermano.

—Estoy lista—dijo en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza hacia el piso.

--

Taichi salió de la alcoba sintiéndose una alfombra en el cielo, estaba liberado de una de sus más grandes pesadillas. Caminó hasta la antesala y se encontró un cuadro lleno de tensión. Taiki estaba de pie, recargado en la pared con una lividez notable, traía en sus manos un vaso lleno de limonada pero no tenía intenciones de beberla. Al parecer, a su hijo no le había ido tan bien como a él, pero Taichi comprendía que Akane Fujiyama no era una mujer fácil de entender, habría que creer en el factor tiempo.

Los ojos de su hijo tenían una brillantez anormal, la mirada en cambio, a pesar de estar iluminada, estaba perdida. Akane estaba sentada, con los brazos cruzados en completo silencio.

—¿No te la vas a tomar? —preguntó con la voz afectada, al menos ya no se oía glacial.

—No tengo sed—respondió Taiki, sin posar sus ojos en ella.

—¿No vas a decir nada más?, hace un momento…

—Creo que ya no tengo nada más qué decir—admitió Taiki, encogiendo los hombros sin darse cuenta que su padre lo miraba incrédulo. —Sólo quisiera irme…

—Taiki—habló Tai, interrumpiendo a los interlocutores—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien—respondió el muchacho, endureciendo la mirada aún más para sentirse fuerte. —¿Y tú?

—Mejor que tú, sin duda alguna—mencionó el padre, acercándose al vástago, éste retrocedió un poco y sacó la fotografía, para mostrársela a Taichi.

—Mira, ¿te das cuenta? — dijo Taiki, sin flaquear—Es mi hermana gemela… y ella—entonces apuntó a su madre—nos separó por medio del azar, por la suerte, como si hubiéramos sido simples juegos de azar.

—Escucha Taiki—pidió Tai, sujetándolo de los hombros—trata de calmarte, Hidemi espera por ti.

—¡No, no me puedo serenar! ¡Ya me cansé de que me ordenes que me calme! ¡¡Si yo quiero exaltarme lo hago ¿Queda claro?!!, soy un niño después de todo, ¡no soy fuerte, la verdad me duele mucho que esta mujer no haya tenido corazón, me haya regalado y me haya separado de una persona que debe ser la más especial de mi vida!

—Taiki, hijo…

—¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo?, ¡que no puedo odiarla porque me dio la vida! ¡Lo peor es que siento deseos de agradecerle por haberme tenido al menos unos días en su regazo! —al hablar el chico no lloraba, todas las lágrimas estaban contenidas en sus lagrimales; el corazón de Akane estaba descontrolado ante las declaraciones de su hijo.

—Así debe ser Taiki, no debes odiar a la persona que te permitió vivir, no esperaba menos de ti.

—Siempre esperas más de mí de lo que deberías, la única realidad es que quiero mandar todo a volar e irme de aquí.

—¿No sientes deseos de ver a tu hermana?

—Sí, pero…— "La verdad es que tengo miedo de su reacción" pensó "Yo estuve once años con el mejor hombre del mundo, en cambio ella se ha criado en la miseria, está enferma; ¡ella sí que debe odiarme!".

—Pero nada, ven conmigo, vas a conocerla.

Taiki asintió sin pensar en su sentir al respecto, ¿por qué torturarse?, había afrontado a su madre, la prueba de rencor la había superado, y para con su hermana, él no podía sentir nada negativo.

Tai le ofreció la mano al chico, pero éste no la tomó, se le adelantó y vislumbró la puerta roída que le permitiría el pase al sitio de Hidemi.

—Es aquí ¿A que sí?

—En efecto.

—Entonces de una vez por todas voy a entrar.

—¿Quieres que entre contigo, Taiki?

—Diría que sí, pero es mejor que nos encontremos solos—susurró, temiendo que Hidemi lo rechazara enfrente de su padre.

—De acuerdo… saldrás de ahí mejor que como entrarás —sinceró Tai—… Y, Taik.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Lamento haberte presionado tanto para que dieras este paso.

—Así tenía qué ser, no hay problema.

--

**

**Hablarle sería difícil, pero mirarla a los ojos sería la prueba mayor…**

**Ilusión sentía en su alma, la emoción le recorría las entrañas mezclada con un miedo puro;**

**De su corazón podría expresarse con una sonrisa, sin embargo necesitaba palabras.**

**El momento cumbre de su vida llegaba, ¡la vida suele tener tantos clímax sorprendentes!,**

**Mas tendría que controlarse y olvidarse del temor de ser rechazado, le temblaba el alma.**

**Invitado estaba a conocer sus encantos y a amarla, ¡era su hermana!, no le fallaría a Tai.**

**

**Tal vez, si el destino lo hubiera permitido, él no sería un extraño en su corazón,**

**Aunque de nada serviría lamentarse, ¡después de todo iba a conocerlo!, la puerta se abría…**

**Incapaz sería de rechazarlo, lo que más deseaba era conocerlo, pero no sabía cómo actuar.**

**Kilogramos de nervios se adjuntaban en su ser, trascendería el miedo y sería valiente.**

**Insomnio sentiría Hidemi si no enfrentaba su hermano, ¡ya sentía amarlo!**

**

Los hermanos Yagami se vieron al mismo tiempo con sus respectivos ojos color avellana. Taiki abrió la puerta y su mirada asustada se posó en la temerosa de Hidemi; los dos rápidamente se desviaron el uno del otro… sintieron estallidos extraños en el vientre.

Sin embargo el vástago de Tai sabía que no podía rendirse y mucho menos retroceder, no era propio de un Yagami ni de nadie con amor en el corazón, ¡estaba viendo a su hermana!

Ambos estaban asombrados al verse, el parecido era verdaderamente notable, más aún estando juntos. Hidemi se sonrojó intensamente, Taiki en cambio se tornó amarillo, pálido, no sabía cómo acercarse, se le hacía demasiado trivial llegar a replicar "Hola hermana, me da gusto saber que existes, espero seamos buenos hermanos", eso no era lo apropiado, ¿pero qué era lo apropiado?, Taiki hubiera querido saberlo para ponerlo en práctica.

Suspiró nervioso mientras avanzaba hasta ella, sus pasos, ordinariamente ágiles, se distinguían por ser torpes, era como si él estuviera rotando alrededor de la estrella, que en este caso no era el sol, sino su hermana Hidemi. Lo primero que dijo el hombrecito fue un escueto  H-o-l-a, ya había llegado hasta la cama en donde reposaba la damita, quien le sonrió de manera angelical al oírlo.

—Hola—respondió de manera más clara que su hermano.

"Es increíble el parecido que tiene conmigo… es mi hermana, tiene una sonrisa muy linda, ¡es mi hermana!, TENGO UNA HERMANA, ¿acaso pude imaginar algo semejante?... mi padre me ha dicho que tengo que reconfortarla, pero con esa sonrisa, parece que ella me anima a mí… ¿qué debo decir ahora?".

Taiki negó con pesadumbre por no saber cómo actuar, se había vuelto a descontrolar, sus ojos brillaron y comenzaron a lagrimar levemente.

—Me da… mucho gusto… conocerte…—susurró, tallándose la cara, para disimular sus lágrimas.

—A mí también, Taiki —murmuró Hidemi, dirigiéndole una mirada emotiva—, ¿estás muy nervioso, verdad?

—Bueno… yo…

—Yo también lo estoy—admitió, con la voz temblorosa, también estaba llorando—, pero desde que me enteré, tenía… unas enorme ganas de conocerte.

—Igualmente, aunque me he enterado hoy— no estaba resultando tan difícil, a cada palabra que replicaba, Taik tomaba valor de la nada, o quizá del cariño que nacía por su hermana.

—En cambio yo me enteré hace unos días, y no he podido soportar la incertidumbre de mi descubrimiento.

—Debió ser muy desconcertante, ¿no es así? —preguntó Taiki, viéndola fijamente.

—Realmente no lo sé—replicó la niña—. Para ti debió ser más difícil, porque no sabías nada.

—Estaba enterado del oficio de mi madre… y bueno, no quería saber nada de ella.—admitió, la plática en primer momento emotiva, estaba volviéndose extraña.

—¿Sabes?, no sé cómo debe actuar una hermana, pero me gustaría saberlo—dijo Hidemi, de nuevo sonriendo—. Tener un hermano, es algo que jamás pensé que sucedería; y cuando me enteré de ti, bueno… si te soy sincera, sentí mucha envidia, porque estabas con el señor Yagami.

—En verdad lo siento, hermanaaa—dijo, por primera vez le decía hermana a su gemela—, de haber podido cambiar de lugar, ¡juro que me habría quedado para que no sufrieras!... sí, apenas te conozco, pero te miro y me siento mal por no haber estado contigo en tus mejores y peores momentos… tampoco imaginé la posibilidad de que existieras, pero soñé mucho con un hermano de verdad, con que mi madre regresaría a mi lado para cuidarme; y, cuando dejé de ilusionarme, pareció que todo lo que deseé se hizo realidad… al menos he enfrentado a mi pasado.

—Pero te ves triste…

—Estoy triste hermana, porque me abandonaron por medio de la suerte, y no veo en la señora Akane algún sentimiento especial hacia a mí. Sin embargo he enfrentado lo que me tocaba, y fue como si hubiera recibido un premio, porque nunca he hecho algo mejor que conocerte.

—¡Te pareces tanto al señor Yagami!

—Tú también te pareces a tu papá, a decir verdad, somos unos mellizos muy similares ¿No lo crees?

—Sí.

—Es mucho más sencillo hablar contigo que con ella.

—Lo que pasa es que mamá ha sufrido mucho…

—¡Todos sufrimos en la vida!, eso no quita todo lo que provocó con su egoísmo, en primer lugar no tenía derecho a ocultarle tu existencia a mi papá, y luego, ¡lo peor que pueden hacer los padres es separar a los hermanos!

—Lo sé. No la justifico, lo que ella hizo, casi no tiene perdón.

—Yo no la perdono, ¡no le perdono que me haya alejado de mi hermana! —reafirmó decidido.

—Comprendo…

—Hermana, no podría admitir que sé cómo actúa un hermano exactamente. Pero lo primero es, decirte que, siempre que me necesites estaré ahí. Somos amigos, somos gemelos, nunca voy a olvidar este reencuentro, porque tú y yo ya nos conocíamos, nacimos el mismo día.

—Hermano…—musitó dulcemente Hidemi.

Taiki le ofreció la mano y Hide la tomó en seguida. Ambos se sonrieron, y fue como si esas sonrisas fueran una alarma a la explosión de sentimientos. Nuevamente Hidemi se soltó llorando fuertemente, Taik se enterneció, olvidó sus rencores en contra de su madre, y suavemente le dio palmaditas en la espalda, como un inexperto consanguíneo preocupado. Sus lágrimas ya no salían, pero no porque las contuviera, parecían haberse extinguido, o a lo mejor quería ser una fortaleza para la niña.

"Se siente maravilloso tener a Hidemi cerca… sus lágrimas son cálidas, su voz… nunca más permitiré que me separen de ella. Si está enferma, como dice papá, no descansaré hasta que sane. Estoy empezando a entender como deben sentirse Osen y Toshi con sus nuevos hermanitos, y May con Kotty… no voy a permitir que a mi hermana le hagan daño" pensó recelosamente.

—Pensé que no querrías verme, que me rechazarías—admitió Taik

—Yo también pensé que no deseabas encontrar una hermana perdida—sinceró Hidemi.

—Ambos nos equivocamos, después de todo, somos gemelos, teníamos qué simpatizarnos.

—Eso creo…

—Hidemi, hermana, te quierr… ¡Te protegeré siempre! —el chico cambió de frase al final, pero  Hidemi comprendió que Taiki le tenía afecto y eso le bastó.

—Gracias.

--

Taichi estaba nervioso porque no sabía que resultaría del encuentro de los hermanos, aún así disimuló bien y se sentó en la sala para empezar a tomar la limonada que había despreciado Taiki. Miraba a Akane constantemente, ésta estaba muy quieta, viendo el cristal de la mesita en donde descansaban los vasos. 

—Por lo que veo no te resultaron las cosas con Taiki—respingó Taichi.

—Quizás tengas razón, no le hallé el modo. Aunque yo diría que no me fue nada mal; Taiki no me odia, incluso me dio las gracias.

—Ahora tendrás que buscar el perdón de los dos, les hemos hecho un gran mal.

—Yagami, tú no le hiciste nada a esos niños. Al chico le diste lo que yo nunca le ofrecí, y para Hidemi eres un ángel de la guarda.

Taichi suspiró, estaba cansado de discutir.

—Tengo en mi poder una serie de estudios acerca del problema que tiene Hidemi en su pierna. ¿No te gustaría verlos?, los doctores aseguran que se recuperará con la terapia debida y el tratamiento novedoso.

—No me cabe duda que la rescatarás de su problema. —dijo la mujer— Al menos aprovechaste para hacerle esos estudios además de aplicarle ilegalmente la prueba de ADN.

—Lo has dicho en tono de amenaza, ¿no es así?, un crimen haber querido saber "ilegalmente" si la niña era mía. Pero no me detendré ni estaré en tus redes por esa amenaza; si es necesario ir a la corte, iremos, mi abogado, el Lic. Hida estará dispuesto a enfrentarte.

—¿En verdad quieres la custodia de Hidemi?

—Sí, ¿crees que es ambiente para ella esto?, discúlpame, pero no eres un ejemplo a seguir; no descansaré hasta ver a mi pequeña ser feliz, como deben ser todos los niños del mundo.

—Risas…—murmuró atónita Akane.

Le indicó silencio a Tai y pudieron distinguirse dos risas infantiles que salían de la alcoba de Hidemi Fujiyama. Los padres se pusieron de pie.

—¡Están riendo, como si siempre hubieran estado juntos! —suspiró Akane, estaba encantada—, parece, como si en verdad fuéramos algo parecido a una familia, eso hubiera deseado Taiki, me lo dijo.

—Es normal que rían, se han hecho buenos amigos; además, mi Taiki es muy simpático. —animó Tai—¡Tengo demasiados deseos de verlos juntos como para resistirme!, ¿por qué no me sigues Akane?, te dará gusto verlos.

—Ellos dejarán de reír cuando me vean.

—¿Huirás de tus hijos entonces?... eres totalmente desconcertante. — Tai la jaló del brazo, mientras se acercaban, le murmuró: —Todo el rencor que pude haberte guardado es nulo ahora ¿Comprendes?, me has devuelto parte importante de mi vida.

Giró la perilla sin siquiera informar que entraban, al sentirse observados, Hidemi y Taiki miraron hacia atrás, el muchacho de cabello loco, se puso de pie, su sonrisa no se suprimió, pero perdió fuerzas.

—Es la primera vez que estamos los cuatro juntos—dijo con un ligero flaqueo que no intentó ocultar. Se acercó a Akane, le hizo una reverencia. Tai estaba asombrado por el cambio del chico, no sólo Hidemi se veía más liberada, Taiki lucía más seguro, con menos resentimientos en su interior. Eran sus chicos de sangre ligera y gran corazón.

—Taiki tiene razón, ¿qué te pareció tu hermano, Hidemi?

—Es un niño muy tierno.

—¿Cómo?, ¿tierno?... nada más que no se entere la demás gente, me harían carrilla—agregó Taiki.

Sin duda alguna los cuatro personajes aún tenían mucho más qué decir, pero el momentáneo relax era muy reconfortante.

Akane Fujiyama era el único personaje verdaderamente perturbado, rápidamente de dispensó con sus hijos y con Tai y fue a la cocina a preparar unos bocadillos Mamá nunca prepara bocadillos para nadie les dijo Hidemi Debe sentirse muy honrada con esta visita tan especial comentó.

—¿Cómo te sientes de tu pierna hoy, Hidemi?

—Bien, señor Yagami.

—¡Caramba, no habíamos quedado en que soy tu papá!, nada de señor Yagami, ¿entendido?

—Sí, papá…

—Me gustaría pedirte un gran favor Hidemi— mencionó Taichi, solemnemente, Hide se sentía como una princesita—, si no estás cansada, si tienes ánimo, si no estás muy perturbada… y claro, si Akane accede… bueno, pues…

—¿Qué cosa? —interrumpió Taiki, mirando con curiosidad a su padre.

—Bueno, me encantaría que aceptaras conocer a mi hermana en una cena sencilla, Kari desea conocerte más que nada en el mundo.

—Tía Kari ha sido mi mamá en todo este tiempo, ¿entonces ella ya lo sabe, padre?—preguntó Taik

—En efecto, tuve qué recurrir a mi Kari para que me iluminara; algunos de mis amigos también están enterados.

—Hermana, a mí también me gustaría pedirte el favor que te ha sugerido nuestro padre; sé que ha sido difícil afrontar todo esto, pero sería grandioso que conocieras a tía Kari, ella es la mejor, y bueno, parece que tiene una luz que reconforta…

—Mi hermana—agregó Tai—tiene la ilusión de verte.

Hidemi se sonrojó intensamente y asintió; en realidad estaba aterrada, no tenía mucho ánimo de conocer a más personas, pero el rostro de su nueva familia la llenaba de ilusión. Además, todos los conocidos de Taichi Yagami hasta ahora habían sido amables con ella, y jamás habían mostrado lástima.

—Entonces espero Akane te permita salir…—dijo Tai— También, cuando estés más relajada, quisiera tocar algunos temas delicados, pero por ahora no pienses en nada perturbador.

—Papá, ¿Y Toshiro sabe que es su prima? —indagó Taiki.

—No lo creo, serás tú quien se lo diga. El único de los chicos que conoce a Hidemi, aunque sin saber la verdad, es Seiyuro—explicó Tai—, y cuando lo veas tendrás que darle las gracias porque salvó a nuestra princesita.

Taiki agrandó los ojos, Hidemi se tornó carmín.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿Seiyuro te salvó?

Hide-chan asintió violentamente, intimidada.

—¿Seiyuro-sama es tu amigo, hermano?

—@__@, ¿Sei-SAMA?... Errr, ¡ejem!, sí, es mi amigo, de hecho vivimos bajo el mismo techo… su nueva mamá es mi tía Kari.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó la chica.

—¬¬!

--

Akane dejó caer sus lágrimas en la hoja, con calma siniestra la dobló en cuatro y la puso sobre la barra de la cocina. El papel decía: Para Yagami Taichi. Se deleitó con la música de las voces infantiles  por unos segundos, luego avanzó hasta la entrada de la casa, alzó una maleta, y traspasó la puerta, para irse con el olvido.

Taichi salió a buscarla minutos después. Se oía demasiado silencio en la demás parte de la casa, la cocina estaba vacía.

La llamó un par de veces antes de distinguir su nombre en un papel algo arrugado. Lo recorrió un escalofrío, temió lo peor. Se dirigió con presteza y desplegó la hoja, se leía lo siguiente:

_**_

_"Yagami:_

_            Hoy ha sido el único día que ha valido en la pena mi vida desde que nacieron los gemelos; has entrado en la vida de Hidemi y la has hecho feliz en corto tiempo, pues tu presencia resulta encantadora, igualmente que la del niño.  Pero no puedo en verdad ser parte de esta familia, NO soy capaz de tener una familia, por eso has sido un ángel que apareció en mi vida, tú sí podrás tener la familia que mereces, yo ni siquiera haré falta. No he renunciado a los niños, sin embargo soy indigna de ellos, y más de ti, jamás podré tener tu corazón, por otra parte no soportaría cargarlo en mi pecho. Me voy… no sé cuando regrese; no podría seguir con esta vida después de afrontar la mirada de repudio de Taiki, que en el fondo reniega de ser hijo de una como yo; quiero que cuando vuelva a verlo se sienta conforme, quiero erradicar mis males, y que cuando estemos frente a frente, me regale un abrazo, aunque no lo merezca. Nada va a cambiar lo que hice, y no me arrepiento. No pediré perdón por haberle dado a mis padres la carga de una niña enferma, ni por haberte entregado la mitad del paquete, era demasiado joven… fue lo mejor en aquél momento._

_Sí, este escape estaba premeditado. Al principio, cuando te encontré, tuve la intención de aprovechar tu economía para sacar provecho de ella, te daría a Hidemi y yo podría irme muy lejos para buscar una vida nueva; pero el corazón de los Yagami es tan impresionante, y la bondad tan clara, que no pude con los remordimientos. Hidemi no es una carga, yo soy una carga para ella; estará mejor contigo y con su hermano;  los papeles están en el disco que está junto al florero, ahí hay un documento en el que te doy la patria protestad, ¿es suficiente, verdad?... lo sé, no tengo perdón por irme justo ahora._

_Léele__ a los niños esta carta._

_Espero que cuando volvamos a vernos no me guardes rencor, y puedas verme de manera diferente._

_Akane__"._

**

—¡Demonios! —gruñó Taichi, al terminar la lectura—Esta mujer va a terminar volviéndome loco… no entiende que huyendo no resolverá su pesada situación.

No tenía cara para presentarle a Hidemi esa carta, ¿por qué justo ahora que la pequeña estaba contenta?, guardó la comunicación en su saco, tomó las galletas previamente horneadas y regresó a la descuidada habitación.

—Niños, les traigo galletas. —anunció, pero el sonido del digicelular lo descontroló por la insistencia.

Bajó la mirada para ver el número, la llamada estaba marcada como urgente y era de Yamato Ishida. Le dio la bandeja a Taik, quien no perdió detalle de los gestos de su progenitor.

—Matt ¿Sucede algo? —indagó perturbado, Tai sabía que Yamato sólo lo interrumpiría si fuese estrictamente necesario. —(…) No, todo bien por aquí, las cosas salieron casi perfectas (…) ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Hablas en serio?, ¡No te preocupes, has hecho lo correcto! (…) ¡¡Voy para allá!! —colgó.

—Papá…

—Taiki, tengo una salida urgente, quédate con tu hermana, Akane **no está en el departamento.**

—¿Pasó algo con los digimons?

Hidemi se extrañó al oír esa palabra, estaba intrigada.

—No exactamente, pero es urgente que vaya.

—¡Pues al menos dime qué pasó!

—¿Y prometes no enloquecer y salir corriendo?

—¡Dime papá!

—Escucha Taiki, conserva la calma. Prometo que todo saldrá bien, pero por ningún motivo me sigas, quédate a cuidar a Hidemi. —Tai tomó aire, miró al niño—Mayumi está en poder de el enemigo.

—¡¡MAYUMI  ESTÁ SECUESTRADA!!

—Matt y los demás adultos la traeremos de vuelta, no te preocupes.

—¡Es mi mejor amiga, no puedo dejarla sola!

—Los niños no intervendrán, obedece—mandó Tai con rudeza—. Hija, lamento esta situación, no quiero que te asustes, Taiki te pondrá al tanto de lo necesario… 

—¿Estarás bien? —interrogó preocupada.

—Claro preciosa, en breve regresaré por ustedes… cuídense…

Tai besó la mejilla de su hija, le dio una palmada a su vástago y salió disparado del sitio. Taiki en cambio le dio un puñetazo a la pared, y balbuceó el nombre de su mejor amiga.

_--_

_Fin del capítulo 17_

--

***--*--**

**NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA.- **

¡Hola de nuevo!, gracias por terminar de leer este cap, ojalá les haya gustado un poco… la verdad al final de cuentas me dio pena hacer sufrir tanto a Tai y decidí que Hidemi debía ser su hija, ya me he encariñado mucho con el personaje, por eso la adherí a la historia; no sé si las reacciones en los chicos fueron las mejores, pero así me salió al escribirlo, a Taiki lo confundí pero lo terminé ablandándolo, después de todo desde FP tiene un carácter noble y fraternal… y por otra parte, a Hidemi también la seguí dulcificando, aunque ella misma explica que su actitud cambió gracias a los rubios hermanos Takaishi/Ishida (esa escena saldrá después). Espero no lo haya arruinado… ¡en fin!, dejaré de lamentarme, al menos quedé conforme. En el próximo capítulo se explicará qué rayos le pasó a May, si se fijaron la pista está en el capítulo anterior a este, pues Mayumi, Kotty y Yuri se pusieron a seguir a Arukerimon y Mummymon; por eso en el próximo episodio habrá retrospecciones para ayudar a la comprensión; no incluí nada de la trama en este capítulo porque era exclusivo de los Yagami… por cierto ¿Qué opinan de la huída de Akane?, ya verán luego qué sucede con ella (la verdad me resulta difícil emparejarla con Tai, pero nunca se sabe, ella se ha ido a buscar su destino y quizás en su regreso…). La acción y la trama principal serán retomadas, sabremos qué fue de Willis en todo este tiempo, ¡veremos si rescatan a May!

¡No se lo pierdan!, se titulará: Fe que guía.

Y por favor, no se olviden del comentario, me animan mucho con él.

P.D. Si alguien quisiera saber más o menos cómo es Hidemi, sólo tiene qué escribirme y con gusto les mandaré un dibujo de ella, o de cualquiera de los personajes de **FP** y **MB** (Me han mandado preciosos fanarts, y yo he hecho algunos)… contáctenme a cielocriss@graffiti.net o ziddycm@hotmail.com 

¡Esto es todo!

¡Hasta luego!

Se despide, _CieloCriss_.

**--*--***


	18. Capítulo 18 La fe te guía I

**--*--***

**NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA**.- (21/07/03), ¡Hola a todos!, muchas gracias por estar de nuevo dentro de esta historia. El día de hoy he releído este capítulo para tratar de corregirlo (digo "tratar" porque siempre se me van cientos de errores). Espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado, de antemano les doy gracias por todos los comentarios y mails que recibí, me animaron mucho. Bueno, haré un breve recuento de lo que pasó anteriormente, ya que tardo siglos en actualizar lo mejor es que les recuerde lo elemental: En el cap anterior Taichi se enteró de que Hidemi era su hija, y ésta por fin se reencontró con Taiki, el episodio fue un especial para los Yagami que terminó con el anuncio de que Mayumi Ishida había sido secuestrada… ¿cómo ocurrió eso?, anteriormente May, Kotty y Yuri habían comenzado a seguir a Arukerimon y Mummymon, y ahora retomo esa escena, por lo que cabe resaltar que parte de este capítulo es una retrospección (sólo una parte, ya después se indica el cambio de día). Espero la estructura no los confunda… también puede que haya escenas un tanto inverosímiles, pero éstas fueron necesarias para poder darle avances a la trama.

Sin más por agregar mejor los dejo con la lectura… Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las personas que creen en algo, sea lo que sea…

**¡Disfruten de las vacaciones!**

Ahh, por cierto Iori_Jestez; espero aquí se resuelva la duda que tenías en cuanto al tiempo. Mayumi sí pasó 24 horas secuestrada, o al menos casi 24 horas… (como verás, la retrospección lo explica)  

***--*--**

**MEMORIAS borradas**

Por CieloCriss

****

****

**_LA FE, TE GUÍA_**

**Capítulo 18 **La fe… ****

**--**

**_Todo esto sucedió un día antes de que Taiki y Hidemi se conocieran._**

**--**

Largas, anchas orejas. Encantadores ojos soñadores… carácter alegre, una sonrisa. Wallace esperaba que todas esas características fueran vomitadas por los digihuevos, y no pasaba ¡no salían!... no estaba Terriermon, ni Lopmon, todo era neblina, ira, molestia: ODIO.

Su corazón  sufría espasmos  de desesperación, su soledad estaba destinada a ser eterna, a dormir por siempre al lado de la muerte. Willis no quería despertar solo, necesitaba a sus mejores amigos.

Si no fuera por los estúpidos humanos que olvidaron, ¡si no fuera por esos odiosos niños elegidos!, si no fuera, si no fuera, si no hubiera falta de amor en su frío pecho…

No le cabía en la cabeza que todos hubieran borrado de sus memorias a los digimons, no era justo, porque con el olvido, los monstruos digitales habían desaparecido, como la inestable espuma del mar que se deshace en la arena.

Wallace era el único que no había olvidado y desde hacía un año trataba de recuperar ese grandioso mundo.

Fue una tarde, mientras trabajaba en su solitario departamento en Denver Colorado, cuando recibió la primera señal de que los digimons estaban con vida. Hubo niebla que tensó el ambiente, y entre esa confusión, aparecieron miles de datos que juntos parecían mariposas multicolores, magníficas y bellas.  Les habló, ¡sabía que eran ellos, los digimons!, y les juró que daría su vida por traerlos de vuelta, no importaba el cómo, él tenía que volver a ver a sus gemelos digimons.

"… y fue ese día" recordó en la actualidad Wallace, mientras cuidaba de los digihuevos que había materializado la semilla de la oscuridad de Zet "… fue ese día cuando los digimons me informaron que la culpa era de ELLOS, de los malditos niños elegidos de Japón, de los mocosos que hace muchos años había conocido en Nueva York. Ellos y su maldita Fusión Prohibida habían traído un fallo de datos que causaron el olvido, y el olvido a su vez provocó el deterioro y desaparición de ese mundo digital… los antiguos niños elegidos deben morir para que el poder de los emblemas revitalice al Digimundo de Terriermon, DEBEN MORIR y darnos los emblemas... se puede regenerar ése mundo de la misma forma en la que yo pude traer a la vida a estos digimons –de las agujas de control- que también son mis amigos".

Pensaba mientras sobaba los huevos con intensidad, sin importarle el brillo oscuro que irradiaban. Willis no veía trampas, creía que todo lo que él hacía era bueno, estaba tan obsesionado con la pérdida de sus amigos digimons, que no le importaba pisotear a seres humanos para lograr su objetivo.

-¡Tienes que nacer pronto, Terriermon! – rogó a los digihuevos, pues tenía la esperanza de que de esos huevos negros salieran sus conejitos digitales. - ¡Esa estúpida Hikari Yagami destruyó a uno de mis digihuevos, si era el tuyo Terriermon, o el de Lopmon, juro que me las pagará caro esa mujer!

Kari, en efecto, había quebrado un huevo para evitar que se materializara con la energía de Zetaro, quien había estado a punto de morir.

-Maldita sea. – susurró el adulto norteamericano - ¿En dónde demonios se metieron los estúpidos de Arukerimon y Mummymon?, ya deberían estar de vueltas con las incubadoras… son unos retrazados mentales, casi en vano los reconstruí usando el método del difunto Oikawa.

Guardó silencio cuando atónito observó que uno de los digihuevos se rompía. El humo cubrió la oscura bodega en donde se hallaba. En la penumbra se vieron unos atemorizantes ojos ambarinos.

-Eres mío pequeño bebé… soy tu amo – susurró Willis, terriblemente eufórico.

--

Yuriko Hida sacó de su bolso una daga de madera, en caso de ser necesario, pulsaría un botón que haría que la pequeña arma se volviera espada. "Por si las dudas" le susurró a sus compañeros de expedición, los hermanos Ishida.

Kotty y May Ishida se habían encontrado a Yuri en el supermercado de los Inoue, ahí mismo habían visto a dos personajes muy singulares que habían llamado su atención: una mujer vestida de escarlata y un sujeto con ropas azules bastantes extravagantes. Mayumi creía que eran los misteriosos Arukerimon y Mummymon que mencionaba su tío escritor en los libros sobre el Digimundo.

Así fue como los chicos, en plan detective, se habían encargado de seguir a los sospechosos.

-Dieron vuelta en la siguiente esquina, están en el barrio donde antiguamente vivían nuestros padres. Seguramente están buscando pistas – dijo May, mientras los otros dos la seguían.

-Mira hermana, ¡están subiéndose a un carro!

-Es un Jeep amarillo, justo como lo describe mi tío Tk… los perderemos de vista si se marchan en auto.

-¡Tenemos qué hacer algo, se nos echará a peder nuestra aventura!- se quejó Kotaro.

-Kotty, no se trata de un juego – regañó Yuri – y por favor, trata de no hablar tan alto.

-No permitiré que se escapen – comentó Mayumi, con mucha seguridad – Ninguno de nuestros padres lo permitiría, es una oportunidad única. No sé si nosotros debamos entrometernos, pero se ha presentado una oportunidad que no debemos desaprovechar. Si descubrimos la guarida de esos digimons y del maldito que le hizo daño a Zet, seguramente podremos derrotar a los digimons malignos, además, será más sencillo recuperar a nuestros amigos digitales.

-Eres impresionante, May – admitió Yuri –, sabes mucho.

-No lo creo – se sonrojó May.

Vio desesperada que los sujetos se marchaban en el obsoleto carro, salió de su escondite, miró a la calle y vio su salvación:

-¡¡TAXI!! – gritó

-¿Taxi? – preguntaron al unísono Yuriko y Kotaro.

-Oye May, ¿cómo vamos a pagar el taxi? – secreteó la hija de Cody.

-No tengo la menor idea – admitió la rubia Ishida -. Después pensaremos en eso.

Los pequeños subieron al taxi, el taxista los miró, se rascó la barriga y masticó su chicle con la boca abierta.

-¡No pierda tiempo y siga a ese jeep! – exigió la hija de Sora y Matt.

-¿Ehh?

-Siga a ese carro amarillo, apresúrese, por favor – mandó Yuri.

-Sí señor, ya oyó a las niñas, siga a ese carro como lo hacen en las películas – fulminó Kotty, solemnemente.

El taxista se dio por "aludido" y aplastó el pedal del acelerador.

-¡En un momento, señoritos! – gritó mientras se le atravesaba a medio mundo para alcanzar al jeep.

-Tenga cuidado, no estamos persiguiendo a nadie, sino espiando – se quejó May – … espero que no nos descubran.

Estuvieron en "sesión" espionaje varios minutos más, aproximadamente 17 tantos. Yuriko estaba notablemente nerviosa porque no tenían como pagar el transporte, y le desconcertaba  que May estuviera tan tranquila en ese aspecto. Quizá la rubia tenía razón y eso era secundario, pero temía que el taxista no los dejara salir y terminaran en la delegación por no querer saldar cuentas. Suspiró y miró hacia delante, las calles cada vez lucían más despejadas y oscuras, no le gustó la sensación de soledad. Pensó en su madre Hiromi y se le erizó la piel al recordar que por culpa de los digimons malignos estaba en coma, ¡ella no descansaría hasta vengarse!

Kotaro a cada momento metía su mano en el bolsillo, acariciaba la armónica que Matt le había dado; su padre le había dicho que el día en que él fuera capaz de tocar el instrumento tan bien como él, sería verdaderamente valiente "Ya casi aprendo a tocar la armónica, te demostraré lo valiente que puedo ser, papito" pensó decido.

May sabía que era muy peligroso lo que estaba haciendo y hubiera querido realizar la encomienda sola, pero no pudo hacerlo: los niños elegidos eran un equipo, y siendo individualista sería mucho más débil. Le había costado traer a Kotaro al peligro, temía por su hermano, pero se fortalecía al pensar que su tío Takeru, de ocho años, había encontrado en los digimons y en el Digimundo la fuerza para ser autogestivo… a lo mejor a Kotaro le sucedería lo mismo, ella no quería hacerlo dependiente ni tampoco estaba en sus planes obsesionarse como su papá de 11 años.

-Se han estacionado, baje la velocidad – ordenó Mayumi al conductor.

-Pero niños, ¿a qué están jugando?

-Esto no es un juego señor – se quejó Kotaro, mientras Yuri le indicaba silencio con el índice derecho.

-Se dirigen a esa  bodega abandonada. Entonces podemos bajar aquí – concluyó Mayumi.

Los niños abrieron la puerta y bajaron sigilosamente. De pronto los Ishida recordaron que no tenían con qué pagar, y cuando el taxista les cobró, no sabían que decir.

-¡¿No me digan que no traen dinero?!, ¿sabían que puedo mandarlos con la policía? – renegó el taxista, con su vulgar aspecto.

-¡No, a la policía no! – chilló Kotty.

-Escuche, no ande asustando a mi hermano – reprendió May -, y no, no traemos dinero, pero aquí tiene el número del trabajo de mi padre, ahí le van a pagar.

-¡JA!, lo siento niña, esto no es suficiente. Y más les vale no irse corriendo.

-Señor, le ruego que tenga compasión, le juro que le pagaremos – pidió educadamente Yuri, mientras contaba sus yenes una y otra vez -, aquí tiene un adelanto.

Kotaro sacó de su pantalón unos extraños cupones.

-Mire, no sé, pero quizá le guste la música de Matt Ishida, ¿le conoce?

-¿Que si lo conozco?, ¡claro que lo conozco! – dijo el tipo -, pero mencionar al astronauta cantautor no te servirá de nada, niñito. Páguenme ya o súbanse para ir a la policía.

-Aquí tiene cuatro pases en primera fila para ver a Matt Ishida en concierto – dijo Kotty, regalando los boletos.

-¿¡CÓMO?! – gimió el sujeto, mientras tembloroso cargaba los tickets.

-Matt Ishida es mi papá, ¿le basta con eso?, y luego si va a su estudio de grabación seguro y le paga la cuenta. Pero por favor, no nos lleve a la policía.

-Niño, ¿cómo puedo agradecértelo?, mi esposa era la vicepresidenta del club de fans de Matt Ishida cuando era niña… hubiera sido la presidenta de no ser por una tal Jun Motomiya que quería acaparar todo y…

-¡Sólo márchese! – se desesperó May. El tipo se atemorizó por la orden y salió disparado con prontitud.

-¡Cuídense niños!

Los tres chicos suspiraron agradecidos.

-Oigan, ¿Jun Motomiya no es la mamita de Doguen?

-Eso no importa Kotaro, lo bueno es que ya se fue ese tipo tan loco – dedujo Mayumi.

-Eres un buen negociante Kotaro, de haber sabido que ese señor admiraba a tu padre, no hubiéramos perdido tanto tiempo – lamentó Yuriko.

-Entraron a esa bodega supuestamente abandonada… tendremos que acercarnos con mucho cuidado. – dijo May, de nueva cuenta tomando la delantera.

--

Los primeros portadores de la Amistad y de la Esperanza estaban en una acera de Tokio, bebiendo tranquilamente dos cafés mientras dialogaban sentados en la banqueta.

-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó – susurró con seriedad Takeru al tiempo que sorbía su capuchino -. Con razón no podías decirlo enfrente de Seiyuro. Incluso no sé si haya sido bueno que me contaras esto hermano, después de todo el mismo Taichi es quien debió habérmelo confiando.

-A Tai no le molesta que lo sepas, al contrario, le agrada tener el apoyo de sus amigos. Si no te lo ha dicho, querido Tk, ha sido por falta de tiempo, y porque hoy tuviste ese loco compromiso con el cerdo de Toriyama.

-Bueno, quizás tengas razón. – Takeru encogió los hombros – Aún así el plan que tienes para ayudar a Tai… ¿no es un tanto disparatado?

-Yo diría – agregó Matt – que muy disparatado. Pero sería un acto propio de Tai. Me refiero a que, si yo estuviera en su crítica situación de hallar a un hijo perdido, él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y si la pequeña no resulta ser su hija? – preguntó Takeru.

-El problema principal no es de Tai, sino de Taiki. A los niños les afecta mucho más que a los adultos…. Y quiero que hagamos esto Takeru, porque cuando era un niño y me separaron de ti sufrí mucho… bueno, esto te lo digo ahora pero el Yamato de hace tiempo jamás lo admitió. El sufrimiento que me causó la separación de mis padres me dejó marcado, ¡tantas cosas imaginé!, hasta llegué a pensar que mi madre no me quería.

-Realmente la pasamos mal… tardé mucho en darme cuenta que nunca volvería a tener junta a mi familia – recordó Tk -. Por eso voy a ayudarte, porque Taiki va a conocer a una hermana que nunca ha visto… no es nuestro caso, este es más grave, pero de alguna manera ayudaremos.

-Además, quiero saber cómo es la hija de Tai, porque te diré Takeru, que tengo la corazonada de que sí es hija de Tai. – sinceró Matt - ¿Estás listo?

-Estoy listo para conocer a la pequeña Hidemi… habrá qué arriesgarnos, puede que no nos reciban, pero si no vamos nunca lo sabremos.

--

Caminó apoyándose de sus muletas. Era la primera vez que las usaba desde su llegada del hospital. Ella y su madre habían estado internadas un par de días, luego habían regresado. Estaba sola en casa, Akane Fujiyama había salido a su trabajo; ya estaba cayendo la tarde. Hidemi deambuló con inquietud y se dejó caer en el comedor. Golpeó la mesa con su puño iracundo y se echó a llorar con fuerza, dejando salir mucho dolor de su corazón.

Ya no podía con tanta incertidumbre. Le quemaba la garganta, el estómago, le enloquecía  la cabeza. La pierna le pulsó de dolor como si fuera el corazón, la asió para calmarse, poco a poco se fue relajando, mas sin embargo las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. No imaginaba que fuera posible que dentro de ella cupiera tanto rencor.

Hoy había enfrentado a su madre. 

Habían discutido cuando la oyó quejarse del sujeto Taichi Yagami, quien había pagado las cuentas del hospital Querrá algo a cambio había dicho Akane con frialdad, y Hidemi, al oírla, se habían enfurecido.

El señor Yagami la había visitado más que su propia madre, le había dado cariño, le había infundido seguridad y ánimo en muy poco tiempo de conocerlo. ¿Por qué su madre ofendía a ese buen hombre?

Hidemi conocía el vínculo que unía a Tai y a Akane, ése vínculo se llamaba Taiki, y era otro hijo de su madre… Taiki, el nombre le causaba escalofríos. 

La niña de canela cabellera se sentía sumamente infeliz. Habían enfrentado a su madre y le había contado que ella la había espiado cuando hablaba con el señor Yagami.

-¿¡Es que es verdad lo que oí aquél día en el hospital?!- chilló angustiada - ¿En verdad tienes un hijo del señor Yagami?, ¿¡Y yo puedo ser su hija?!, ¿¡Por qué!?, ¡quiero saber!- le había exigido en ese enfrentamiento.

-Es verdad todo lo que oíste. Fue mi amante, tengo otro hijo- secamente murmuró Akane, mientras se peinaba el cabello para salir a "La Adivinadora".

-¿¡Por qué me lo ocultaste a mí?! ¡El señor Yagami tampoco lo sabía!...  y yo, ¿en verdad soy su hija?-

Yagami va a decírtelo porque lo averiguará respondió la madre.

¡¡Quiero saber!! había gritado Hidemi.

En realidad su madre no le había dicho mucho, pero al menos, ahora que la discusión había acabado,  Hidemi ya tenía noción de saber la mayoría de las cosas: Taichi Yagami estuvo una noche con Akane Fujiyama… Akane tuvo un hijo y se lo dio a Yagami… nunca más supo de ellos.

La niña estaba aterrada por las posibilidades. ¿Y si el famoso niño llamado Taiki era su hermano gemelo? ¿Por qué su hermano tenía la suerte de estar con Yagami?... se sentía humillada por las circunstancias. Le tenía una envidia admisible a su posible hermano aún sin conocerlo, no tenía ganas de amarlo. Casi lo aborrecía. Y era comprensible, el dolor y la seca explicación de su mamá la tenían bloqueada.

Estaba derrumbada en la mesa del comedor, mojaba la madera con su llanto incontrolable, tenía deseos de ser consolada… pero estaba sola, no sabía si volvería a ver al señor Yagami… le dolía la pierna, tenía ganas de morirse y no volver a saber  nada más.

-No puedo… querer a mi hermano… le envidio…

Entre el ruido de sus sollozos intranquilos, escuchó el timbre de su casa.

¿El timbre de su casa?, no, no esperaba a nadie. No conocía a nadie. ¡No iba a abrir!... en su mente apareció la cara de Tai Yagami, quien días antes había tocado en su casa para llevarla a ver a su mamá.

-¡Debe ser el señor Yagami! – concluyó más animada, para ella Taichi era el único que la comprendía, al menos era quien había hecho el esfuerzo… y bueno, su madre nunca le había dicho que Tai la había abandonado, Akane claramente había dicho No le dije nada a Yagami de nada. A Yagami-san no podía tenerle rencor.

Se levantó rápidamente y sin pensar mucho. Ya sea por su debilidad o su descuido, cayó de bruces al suelo y gimió del susto.

"¿Qué sucede allá adentro?" escuchó que decía una voz masculina y clara. Se había oído mucho ruido porque Hidemi, al momento de caer, había tumbado un florero que se rompió en muchas piezas.

Al no oír respuesta  nuevamente se oyó el timbre. Hidemi se llenó de horror porque no se trataba de la voz de Tai. La puerta fue golpeada severamente y se abrió de una, casi desarmándose. Hidemi pidió ayuda al ver que dos sujetos con cabellos amarillos se introducían en su hogar con fines siniestros y desconocidos.

-Matt, casi tumbas la puerta, ¡y la has asustado! – regañó el más alto de los dos, pero asimismo el más joven.

-Pudo ser una emergencia; antes de irnos la arreglaremos – respondió el llamado Matt.

Hidemi se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo, la pierna le comenzó a sangrar. Aún así alzó la muleta en posición de defensa.

-¡No se acerquen! ¡Váyanse o comenzaré a gritar!

Takeru y Yamato abrieron más los ojos al ver a la chica actuar con tanta valentía, sonrieron orgullosos al notar el brillante parecido que tenía con Tai.

-Los rasgos Yagami en mujeres siempre han sido los mejores – susurró atónito Takeru, no en balde él se había casado con Kari.

-El parecido que tiene con Taiki es impresionante – agregó Matt. Hidemi claramente escuchó el nombre del que supuestamente era su hermano pero no por ello dejó de estar alerta.

-Escucha, por favor pequeña… nuestra intención no era asustarte… no te alarmes – dijo Tk en actitud tranquilizadora. Por alguna extraña razón, ése sujeto le parecía conocido a Hidemi (bueno, ella conocía a Sei y ya saben a quien se parece Sei, ¿a que sí?).

-Por favor, siéntate – rogó Matt, al verla temblar de su extremidad – no quiero que te lastimes.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen en mi casa?!- exigió un poco más dulcificada.

-Tú no nos conoces ciertamente, pero hemos oído hablar mucho de ti – dijo Matt, con un tono muy poco usual en él, era sutil en estos momentos -, me llamo Yamato Ishida, y soy amigo de Taichi Yagami.

-Yo soy su hermano Takeru Takaishi – saludó Tk -, también soy amigo de Tai.

-¿A-amigos del señor Yagami?

-Sí – reafirmó Matt -, también conoces a mi esposa, su nombre es Sora.

-¿La diseñadora Sora Takenouchi?

-Así es – dijo Tk -. Por favor, confía en nosotros, no te haremos daño.

Matt cerró la puerta con cuidado, por buena suerte aún servía. Takeru se acercó a Hidemi y le ayudó a sentarse, luego se puso a recoger los cristales rotos y regados por todo el mini departamento.

La niña estaba teniendo un gran susto porque no sabía porqué la visitaban esos enigmáticos personajes. Matt se sentó a su lado y en unos minutos Takeru regresó de la cocina, donde  había tirado los vidrios.

-Sé que es tu casa, pero me tomé la molestia de arreglar, pudimos cortarnos con los vidrios de ese florero – susurró Tk.

-Gracias… - dijo Hide.

-Por nada, ¿te sientes mejor?, podría darte un caramelo para que te vuelva el color al rostro – siguió diciendo el portador número uno de la esperanza.

-Estoy… bien…

-Tu nombre, es Hidemi Fujiyama, ¿no es así? – preguntó Matt.

-Sí.

-En verdad Hidemi, que mi hermano y yo queríamos conocerte.

-¿A mí?

-No sólo por saber quien puedes ser, sino por saber quién eres – animó Takeru.

-¿Realmente estás enterada de tu pasado? – preguntó Matt – No quisiera entrometerme pequeña, pero si es así, al menos me gustaría tratar de ayudar.

-Ustedes… ¿saben mi pasado?

-No, realmente no – respondió Tk -, nosotros estamos aquí porque sabemos lo que nuestro amigo Taichi sabe. Está muy preocupado por ti, por eso nos habló de tu situación, y mi hermano Yamato quiso conocerte, pero temo que te dimos un buen susto.

-Ustedes… saben, que tengo un hermano – dijo con seriedad.

-Sí, lo sabemos. Por ese hermano y por ti me tomé la libertad de conocerte – admitió Yamato.

-Mañana voy a conocer a ése niño – comentó casi despectivamente. – Lo dijo mi madre.

-Sí, mañana será un día difícil para ti y para Taiki. – dijo Matt.

-Yo quisiera no tener que verlo.

-¿No te ilusiona tener un hermano? – preguntó dulcemente Tk. El rubio Takaishi se compadeció del dolor que vio en los ojos de Hidemi, quizá la visita que él y su hermano estaban haciendo sólo empeoraría las cosas.

-Me ilusionaría tener a mi hermano conmigo… pero… no lo conozco.

-Es muy difícil estar separado de los hermanos – dijo Matt -, los hermanos que no se crían juntos se ven poco, conviven menos, ni siquiera se pelean… a veces sus padres los separan sin su consentimiento.

-Lo sé… si no me hubieran separado de mi hermano, todo fuera diferente – murmuró Hide, sin pensar en el porqué le decía eso a los extraños… tal vez esos señores eran los únicos que en esos momentos estaban ahí para ella, y eso la animaba mucho porque necesitaba tener con quien hablar, no quería estar sola. Claro que tampoco podía decirles "no quiero conocer a mi hermano porque le tengo una envidia y un rencor incontrolables".

-Hidemi – comentó Takeru -, mi hermano y yo decidimos venir a verte por varias razones. Número uno, deseábamos saber cómo eras. Número dos, queríamos volvernos tus amigos para ponernos a tus órdenes, y eso por atención al cariño que te profesa Tai. Y número tres, queremos contarte nuestra historia, porque quizás pueda servirte de algo.

-Gracias… - dijo la niña.

-Te comentamos que somos hermanos ¿no? – la niña le asintió a Matt -, pero aún así nuestros apellidos son distintos, el mío es Ishida y el de mi hermano es Takaishi.

-¿Por qué? – indagó la hermana de Taiki.

-Porque nos criamos por separado. – respondió Tk.

-Cuando éramos muy pequeños nuestros padres decidieron divorciarse, al hacerlo también a mi hermano y a mí nos partieron en dos. A mí me dejaron con papá mientras que a Takeru se lo llevó mamá.

-Es muy triste…

-Es muy parecido a tu situación – dijo Matt -, no igual, desgraciadamente no es igual. 

-Por mi parte pasé años tratando de hacer volver a unir mi familia. Sufrí por no tener a mi hermano cerca, lloraba todas las noches… nos veíamos muy a lo largo…

-Al vivir con papá comencé a tenerle mucho rencor a mi madre – replicó Matt – pensé que había preferido a Takeru por ser más pequeño y tierno, sentía envidia por mi hermano y bueno, el divorcio me formó una oscuridad que casi me derrumbó.

-A mi hermano mayor y a mí nos costó mucho superar todo aquello, y pensamos que tú y nuestro sobrinito Taiki van a sufrir algo parecido. Será muy doloroso, pero lo superarán, porque son hermanos – agregó Tk.

-Ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa de las circunstancias a las que están sujetos a vivir actualmente. La culpa, posiblemente, es de los padres, como lo fue en nuestro caso. Nuestros padres debieron hablar con nosotros, pero no lo hicieron… aún así son humanos y pueden errar.

-Es… verdad… él no tuvo la culpa…

-Ni tú, ni él – dijo Takeru - ¡No tienen la culpa de nada!

-Taiki es un niño lleno de energía, es muy vigoroso y bastante sobreprotector. Siempre ha querido tener una familia. Cuando Taichi le comente lo que tú ya sabes se va aterrorizar, pero lo reanimará saber que estarás ahí.

-La hermandad es algo único, y considérate afortunada pequeña Hidemi, de tener un hermano… sea hermano completo o medio hermano.

-…. Gracias.

-Vinimos a tu casa a molestarte para ponernos a tus órdenes y a ofrecerte nuestra amistad – sinceró Takeru -, si en algo podemos ayudarte, háznoslo saber… acabamos de conocernos, pero sé que sabes que nuestras intenciones son buenas.

-Ustedes, son muy amables…

Los adultos se sonrojaron ante el encanto de la niña. Takeru le dio un dulce a la chica, ella lo tomó agradecida mientras de nueva cuenta se le hacían familiares esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Yo… a lo mejor tengo mucho rencor en mi corazón…

-Eso no está mal – dijo Yamato -, pero si puedes intercambia esa oscuridad por luz; verás que Taichi y Taiki serán personas muy importantes para ti.

-Prometo hacerlo… - dijo solemnemente Hidemi, mirando de Yama a Take una y otra vez – y… usted, me parece conocido – le dijo a Takeru.

-Ah caray, pues es la primera vez que nos vemos – comentó el escritor -, aún así puede que hayas visto a mi hijo si ya llevas viviendo meses aquí. Mi hijo se llama Seiyuro, pero debe ser varios años mayor que tú.

-¿Seiyuro Takaishi?

-Sí, ése es su nombre.

Hidemi se sonrojó intensamente, recordaron a su salvador.

-¿Conoces a mi sobrino? – preguntó Yamato, asombrado.

-Él, me salvó.

--

En esa bodega, con aspecto sumamente arcaico, May sabía que se ocultaba un gran secreto. A cada paso que daba se forjaba en ella la seguridad de que los sujetos que habían seguido en verdad sí eran monstruos digitales creados por ADN humano, ¿de cuál humano?, ella no sabía con precisión el nombre del 'comandante' humano de la misión maligna de matar a los antiguos elegidos, pero más o menos entendía el método que se podía usar para materializar a los digimons, lo había leído, su tío Takeru lo había escrito. La rubia tenía la certeza de que ni el mismo Seiyuro se había leído los libros sobre el Digimundo con tanto interés como ella, le apasionaba esa manera de plasmar vidas, y más aún, le entusiasmaba saber lo que habían hecho sus padres cuando tenían su edad.

No lo decía pero los admiraba bastante. Todo lo que había leído de Sora Takenouchi la hacía sentir orgullosa, porque la primera Portadora del Amor había tomado un rol muy especial en la aventura. Por otra parte, y gracias a lo que Mayumi había leído sobre Matt, podía entender mejor muchas tendencias de su padre. Quizá, en otro tiempo, ya había visto los libros de Takeru, pero el efecto de releerlos había sido totalmente benéfico en ella.

Aún así tenía miedo. Y no por ella, sino por su hermanito. No podían correr riesgos, por eso agudizó lo más que pudo sus sentidos y tomó la posición de líder.

-Está todo empolvado, ¿verdad que ya no hacen edificios de madera? – interrumpió con voz audible Kotaro Ishida, las meditaciones de May se rompieron como si hubiesen sido burbujas,  con el ademán clásico del dedo índice, ordenó silencio a su consanguíneo.

-No que yo sepa – le susurró Yuriko Hida, que traía sus enormes y bellos ojos verdes alertas; con su mano derecha portaba la daga de madera que ordinariamente usaban en el dojo de los Hida.

Sí, la estructura de la bodega era una mezcla de madera podrida y a la vez desvencijada. Había polvo alrededor, flotaba y las partículas se veían débilmente con la luz de la media tarde que cada vez se escondía más por los nubarrones; parecía que iba a llover a cántaros en un rato más.

Arukerimon y su súbdito enamorado ya se hallaban dentro de la bodega, los niños se deslizaron entre los desechos y las cajas hasta acercarse a una ventana de la cual salía un extraño humo espeso.

Kotty sintió que la garganta se le raspaba, se tapó la boca para evitar toser y hacer ruido. Yuri y May se miraron, asintieron como si estuvieran de acuerdo. Acto seguido se acercaron a la ventana, única entrada disponible para revisar el lugar, o por lo menos echar una ojeada.

-¿Tú o yo? – preguntó Yuriko Hida, un tanto temerosa.

- Mejor voy yo, pero te encargo a Kotty – dijo Mayumi con seriedad.

-¡Pero si yo sé cuidarme solito! – renegó el pelirrojito Ishida, bufando del enfado. Por centésima ocasión las niñas lo callaron.

-Creo que tú puedes hacerlo mejor que yo, May – admitió Yuri -, la verdad es que me muero de miedo, y no te preocupes por tu hermano, yo me encargaré de que esté a salvo.

-Hermana, ¿es que vas a entrar por esa ventan?, ¡yo quiero ir contigo!

-Hazle caso a Yuri, Kotaro – mandó la rubia mientras Yuriko se inclinaba y May se preparaba para usar a la castaña como si fuera escalera.

Ágilmente la hija de Sora y Matt escaló la espalda de la descendiente de Cody, se aferró a la protección con sus manos y se alzó como una experta gimnasta. Se asomó con sumo cuidado y vislumbró el lugar. Al principio todo estaba en penumbras, pero a Dios gracias éstas se fueron aclarando poco a poco. 

Por fin pudo distinguir que el sitio estaba vestido de gris, de sombras extrañas. Sus encantadores ojos oceánicos miraron con horror que el humo neblinoso provenía de un digihuevo roto, ¡no sólo ése estaba roto!, había más en proceso de abrirse. Un individuo de cabello amarillo pálido reía eufórico mientras asfixiaba de la emoción a una de las extrañas criaturas que habían nacido. A ése monstruo no le halló forma, pero notó que mientras el hombre lo abrazaba, el bulto se fortalecía y creía, ¡evolucionaba!... era como si la energía del norteamericano nutriera las entrañas del recién nacido. Todo era penumbras, en esos momentos May sintió que el corazón le saltó de susto y por primera vez se arrepintió de haber seguido a los supuestos digimons.

Su temor no le bastó para desistir. Con bastante esfuerzo se estabilizó en la angosta barda y subió lentamente. Miró que Yuri y Kotty no le quitaban la vista de encima, estaban preocupados, no hizo intento de tranquilizarlos, siguió espiando.

La figura que yacía en los brazos de Willis se deslindó del poder negativo que irradiaba el sujeto. Una figura voladora apareció entonces. Tenía alas de murciélago, cuerpo de pelota, ojos color cerveza, traicioneros… y bueno, el rostro reflejaba estupidez e intriga entrelazados… ¿qué cosa sería ese digimon?, realmente no parecía ser tan malo.

-¿Terriermon? – preguntó el humano, con ilusión en el rostro.  - ¿O eres tú, Lopmon?

El murciélago digital movió sus nefastas alitas y giró en torno a Willis.

-¡No soy ninguno de ellos! – gritó con voz áspera la criatura - ¿A quién le importan esos que mencionas?

-No… no eres ninguno de ellos, pero eres un digimon – la poca ternura que anteriormente Willis había mostrado al recordar a sus gemelos digimons se había disipado por una sequedad asombrosa.

-¡Soy Demidevimon!

-Demidevimon; ya veo. Espero te des cuenta de que ahora soy tu amo.

Mayumi notó que el digimon entrecerraba el ojo en son de engaño y contestaba:

-Oh sí, amo, a sus órdenes estoy… ahh, mi señor Elegido, haré lo que usted me pida ¡Lo juro!, incluso juntos podríamos armar un plan excelente para destruir a los odiosos niños elegidos, a Sora a Tai a Matt a TK a Joe a TODOS.

-¡Guarda silencio! – rugió Wallace, notablemente molesto por la rapidez con que hablaba ese ser tan denigrante.

"¿A Sora, aTai, a Matt…?, ese digimon parece conocer a mis padres y a los demás… ¡pero si acaba de nacer!, ¿cómo es que recuerda a los niños elegidos originales?; todo parece indicar que en verdad son los digimons del pasado, ¡y quieren acabar con…!" la chica suspiró desganada al tiempo que veía que Arukerimon y Mummymon entraban al cuarto del 'jefe' cargando con incubadoras portátiles.

-¡Amo, hemos regresado! – saludó Mummymon.

-Ya era hora, par de ineptos, ¡coloquen las incubadoras! – mandó Wallace, mientras con serenidad descarada se sentaba en una silla que parecía trono. Demidevimon se posó en su hombro como si fuera un águila real o un perico semi-educado.

-¿Consiguieron la dirección, Arukerimon?

-¡No aún, Amo!

-¿Qué no saben cumplir una orden con eficiencia?, ¡necesitamos la energía de un bebé!, y la de ese mocoso seguro está fresca, y será sencillo robarla porque acaba de nacer… En vista de que no pueden conseguir el Aro mágico ése chiquillo es la única posibilidad de tener la suficiente energía.

"¿La energía de un bebé?, ¡Dios mío!, espero no estén hablando del hermanito de Osen, como lo teme Kotaro" pensó May.

-Le prometemos no fallar, Amo – susurró la mujer-araña, inclinándose ante su regenerador.

-Eso espero. Los digimons ya están empezando a nacer. Quiero que cuando Terriermon y Lopmon nazcan todo sea perfecto… y con la energía que me hace falta crecerán sanos… luego robaremos los emblemas y crearemos nuestro mundo, MI MUNDO – enseguida la risa maniática invadió al norteamericano. May ya suponía que era extranjero por el acento que el sujeto usaba en su japonés.

Bajó la cabeza e hizo ademán de querer bajar, Yuri se acomodó estratégicamente y May descendió con ligereza hasta tocar el piso.

-Tenemos que avisarle a los demás, introducirme ahí sería la muerte – opinó la muchacha.

Otra ola de humo comenzó a salir por la ventana, Kotaro sintió que tosería y de nuevo se tapó la boca con fuerza.

-Entonces vayámonos – concluyó Yuriko, al oír las noticias de Mayumi.

Kotaro negó. Sentía que el humo le quemaba las entrañas, como si fuera aire de odio y desgarrara a su amor interno. Las niñas lo tomaron por los brazos y lo jalaron, al momento de hacerlo, Kotty dejó destapada su boca y comenzó a toser frenéticamente, provocando con eso un ruido innegable.

-¡Kotaro, silencio! – rogó Mayumi, desesperada.

-El odio… el odio está aquí – mencionaba Kotty entre cada demostración de tos.

El sonido viajó a su velocidad normal y llegó hasta oído de los enemigos.

-¡Alguien anda ahí! – chismeó el digimon llamado Demidevimon.

-¡Yo también oí! – agregó Arukerimon.

-Encuentren al espía – dijo tranquilamente Willis, con rostro ilusionado.

Los chicos comenzaron a evacuar el lugar, Kotaro seguía tosiendo, totalmente perturbado por la culpabilidad. May lo sujetaba fuertemente de la muñeca, a causa de eso iba más lento que Yuri, quien era en estos momentos la guía del trío de aventureros.

-¡Hay mucha niebla! – opinó la hija de Cody 

-Es como si las tinieblas nos presintieran y tuvieran este lugar invadido por ellas – complementó May.

Las risas sádicas comenzaron a escucharse. Los habían hallado.

-¡Pero qué veo Arukerimon, si son los odiosos hijos de los niños elegidos!

-Atrapémoslos para darle una sorpresa al Amo Wallace.

Un extraño rayo, emitido por la pistola de Mummymon, pasó justo al costado de los chicos.

-¡Maldición! - gritó May – Nos van a atrapar.

-Era hacia el este, ¡la calle estaba hacia el este! – dijo Yuriko, totalmente perdida en la sombra que extrañamente acogía a la cuadra. – Si tan sólo distinguiera el este…

-No … pue…do, dejar… de toser… - chilló Kotty, le ardía la garganta.

"Tengo qué tener fe, tengo qué tener fe… la fe es lo importante en los niños, como dice mi amigo Toshiro, debo creer en la magia… debo creer en los digimons" reflexionó Yuriko Hida mientras huía "Si hay digimons malos, habrá unos buenos que nos protejan…  está el digimon de mi papá, y el mío, si es que tengo uno… Bueno, si de verdad los digimons valen la pena, ¡me van a ayudar a escapar!, si de verdad existen y quieren ser recordados ¡que me muestren el camino que debo seguir para poder salvar a mis amigos de este problema".

La chica Hida se tropezó de pronto por un fallo locomotriz, tragó tierra, los hermanos Ishida la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, y entonces un luminoso  resplandor comenzó a despejar la niebla por unos segundos. Observaron la calle cerca de ellos, ¡estaba ahí la única manera de salvarse!

-¡Es por ahí! –avisó Yuri, agradeciendo en silencio la ayuda que le habían mandado los digimons.

-Perfecto – sonrió May, viendo de cerca la esperanza.

Al momento avanzar la rubia presintió que algo se acercaba a su hermano. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y se dejó caer en la tierra. Sintió que algo le penetraba en la espalda y le distorsionaba sus sentidos. Otros dos piquetes más llegaron hasta ella, su cuerpo se entumió por completo.

-¡Jeringas gigantes! – exclamó Kotaro - ¡Mi hermana tiene en la espalda inyecciones! ¡Y todo por protegerme!

Yuriko retrocedió inmediatamente y junto al colorino le quitaron esos extraños objetos.

-Es… inútil… - dijo May, con torpeza, le temblaban los labios – Me inmovilizaron con… estas cosas.

-¡Hermana! – lloró Kotaro, la risa de Demidevimon se oía cercana al enterarse de que su ataque había resultado; Yuriko hizo crecer su daga.

-No vamos a dejarte aquí – aseguró la de ojos color esmeralda -, venceremos a esos digimons malditos.

-Yuri… llévate a Kotaro, por favor.

-¡No te dejo hermana! ¡¡NO ESTA VEZ!! – chilló Kotty de pronto, y muchas imágenes volaron directo a su memoria, las imágenes formaron una secuencia.

*--*--

_"¡No te abandonaremos, May!" dijo Seiyuro._

_"Es verdad hermana, siempre estaremos juntos…"_

_"¡Es una orden Kotty!, desde ahora Sei será como yo y lo obedecerás. Seiyuro, tú sabes qué es lo correcto y qué no... No quiero que  me vean morir, cúmplanme  ese capricho"_

_"Kotaro, nos vamos" mandó Sei mientras  besaba a su prima._

_"¡No me voy!" chilló el pequeño Kotty._

_"Dale un beso a tu hermana y obedece su última voluntad"_

_"No quiero dejarla, ¡¡no lo haré!!"_

_"¡Llévatelo Sei!"_

__

_(/Fragmento de Fusión Prohibida, capítulo 11/)_

*--*--

El pequeño recordó con temor aquella remembranza. Tembló, negó varias veces.

-¡No te volveré a abandonar Mayumi!- bramó decido.

Yuri vio que una silueta voladora se acercaba, se puso en guardia. Poco a poco vislumbró a un ser redondo y fantoche con alas de murciélago, se apresuró a saltar para batearlo con su espada de madera. Y en efecto, dio en el blanco a pesar de la niebla. Lo supo por el grito desgarrador y feo de la criatura llamada Demidevimon.

-…Tienes que decirle a todos sobre esto, Yuri… salva a mi hermano.

-¡No puedo May, eres mi amiga, jamás te abandonaré! – dijo Yuri.

Arukerimon se hizo presente, sus ojos giraban sin control de la emoción.

-¡El Amo va a ponerse feliz!

-¡¡HUYAN!! – rogó May, mientras con esfuerzo supremo se hincaba y empujaba a su hermano.

Yuriko sabía que no había oportunidad de salvar a Mayumi, pero no se resignaba a abandonarla, sería algo que ella consideraría injusto. Mummymon apareció al otro extremo, lucía temible, con su pistola atemorizante.

-Kotaro-kun, tu hermana tiene razón… si no puede moverse, tendremos que huir sin ella para luego intentar salvarla. Si nos quedamos aquí, los tres seremos presa de estos sujetos.

-¡Pero yo no quiero dejarla, no quiero que se muera! ¡Es mi hermana!

-No… voy a morirme… no… me van a matar… - dijo May, con seguridad, sintiendo el veneno extraño de las jeringas lanzadas por Demidevimon –Soy carnada…

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!

-Mayumi-chan, en nombre de nuestra amistad, ¡juro que pondré a salvo a Kotaro! – prometió decidida Yuriko.

Tomó la mano de Kotaro, a quien las fuerzas habían abandonado. Lloraba inconsolable porque sabía que tendría qué dejar a su hermana.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver! – dijo Yuri, mientras se alejaba a vivo paso, arrastrando al pelirrojo.

-¡Hermana, esto te dará valor! – gritó en última instancia Kotty, lanzando la armónica de Matt que cayó directo en las manos rosadas y frías de la rubia Ishida.

-… gracias… - murmuró, cerrando los ojos para neutralizar la extraña sensación del veneno digital.

Yuriko sabía dónde estaba la salida. Su paso rápido y su astucia provocaron que la niebla se fuera despejando. No se atrevieron a mirar  a atrás, pero al parecer nadie hizo el intento de seguirlos. Muy pronto estuvieron lejos de aquella misteriosa y temible fábrica abandonada.

--

Abrió los ojos y sintió que su mirada se agriaba por un ardor sobre natural. En cuanto lo borroso se volvió nítido, la niña de 11 años enfocó un rostro peludo, gris, de mirada traicionera y fanfarrona. Era Demidevimon. El vértigo se apoderó de su ser por unos minutos, pero gracias a la sangre fría que heredó de Yamato se tranquilizó lo bastante como para endurecer su rostro. Observó que el digimon volador  se deslizaba lejos de ella, y una vez sin el paisaje desagradable que mostraba ése ser, May se sintió más serena.

El dolor en su cuerpo que anteriormente la había entumido era casi nulo, en pocas palabras, se había convertido en una leve molestia. Tenía las manos y los pies atados a una silla estática en medio de la habitación penumbrosa. No se veía gran cosa, y el único sonido audible era el goteo de una fuga de agua.

"Espero Kotty y Yuri estén a salvo" pensó inmediatamente, antes de analizar su situación actual. 

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Demidevimon salió a toda velocidad riendo como maniático, May cerró los ojos por el poderoso haz de luz que la cegó, y poco a poco su mirada celeste fue cobrando vida. En el umbral de la puerta estaba la silueta delineada de Wallace, alrededor del mismo el humo de oscuridad volvía a opacar la luz.

Sin embargo, todo se neutralizó cuando el hombre pulsó el interruptor y trajo luz artificial. La chica por fin le vio directamente el rostro trastornado y frío. Pálido, con ojeras moradas trazadas bajo los párpados. Era alto, rubio, de espalda ancha y figura esbelta; Mayumi lamentó que no se tratara de su tío Takeru, tenían un ligero auge ambos adultos.

Wallace revisó unos papeles que traía en sus manos.

-Mayumi Ishida, hija de los portadores del Amor y la Amistad – susurró para él mismo, como si la niña secuestrada no estuviera escuchando.

May se mordió los labios y endureció todavía más la mirada. Wallace se acercó a ella y la miró largo rato.

-Tus ojos dicen que hay gran negatividad en tu corazón. Y además, un niño siempre tiene mucha energía.

-Nadie puede saber si hay cosas malas dentro de una persona si no la conoce bien – murmuró Mayumi, desafiante -. Así que no puedes saber si soy así con sólo mirarme los ojos.

-Deberás sentirte sumamente honrada, serás la energía que no pude completar para que nacieran…¡los niños tienen tanta energía! – volvió a decir risueño, con una sonrisa enferma.

Mayumi comenzó a temerle al sujeto; no sólo porque lucía demente, sino por lo que había escuchado. Tenía la impresión de que le harían lo mismo que a Zetaro, ¡ella no lo admitiría!, seguramente a su amigo Ichijouji lo habían tomado por sorpresa, pero ahora ella estaba advertida… anheló que la rescataran, lo deseó con toda su alma; no quería morir en ese lugar.

-Por otra parte… serías una carnada perfecta para atrapar a los emblemas… sí, mataré  dos pájaros de un tiro. Fue buena idea espiarme, chiquilla… serás un imán para mis triunfos.

-¿Nada más me capturaste a mí? – preguntó secamente.

Wallace no contestó, comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de May. Monologaba.

-Nada debió haberse complicado tanto. Los ataques de "ellos" debieron ser más certeros, debería tener el Aro mágico conmigo, la Semilla no debió haber fallado. Pero todo eso está en el pasado, ellos están en camino, esta mocosa es mi fuente de poder y mi medio de canje. No importa si varios en mi pasar pierden la vida, ¡¡después de todo fue culpa de ellos desde un principio!!, un sacrificio por otro. Un mundo perfecto que se superponga a la irracionalidad humana.

-¡Está usted loco! – exclamó de repente May - ¡No tiene derecho a quitarle la vida nadie! ¡Y no le hará daño a mis padres!

-Los famosos niños elegidos tienen la culpa de TODO – sentenció Wallace - ¡Me separaron de Terriermon y Lopmon!... pero yo no olvidé, pero yo no olvidé, pero yo no olvidé. ¡Nunca olvidaría!...

-Muchos más perdieron a sus digimons, no nomás usted – agregó la rubia, desesperada.

-¡Cállate!, ¿Oíste?, ¡cállate!, tú no sabes lo que se siente que ellos no estén junto a ti, No lo s-a-b-e-s.

-Si lo que usted quiere es regenerar el Digimundo, puede retractarse y buscar una manera que no vaya acompañada de vidas inocentes.

-Ellos son mis amigos, hemos pactado.

-Seguramente usted no tiene a nadie a quien querer… - susurró May, Wallace no la oyó, caminó directo a una computadora que estaba cercana, la prendió y  luego volvió la vista a May.

-Eres mi trampa. Los padres siempre salvan a sus hijos.

Se acercó a ella y metió la mano en el bolsillo de May.

La chica casi se desestabiliza, hubiera querido gritar, pero no halló fuerzas. No sabía las intenciones de ese degenerado. Para su alivio el adulto solamente sacó su celudigital.

-Arukerimon, Mummymon, Demidevimon – llamó con calma siniestra.

May distinguió las siluetas en la entrada del cuarto.

-Sí, Amo.

-Suspendan la búsqueda de ese bebé. Con la prisionera será más que suficiente. Han hecho un buen trabajo, retírense y cuiden de las incubadoras.

Los súbditos asintieron, May se llenó de terror aunque se alegró de que al menos no intentaran secuestrar a ningún bebé.

"Sé que vendrán por mí, ¿verdad que sí, mamá? ¿Verdad papá?" rogó internamente.

Observó que Willis revisaba su agenda digital y pulsaba el número de uno de sus padres.

--

Yamato se sentía bien consigo sí mismo después de haber realizado su improvisada acción. Él y su hermano menor se habían aventurado a conocer a la posible hija de Tai y habían charlado con ella. Ciertamente el rubio Ishida no sabía si la plática con Hidemi había sido provechosa, sólo el tiempo lo diría. Estaba tranquilo, satisfecho; Takeru en cambio parecía estar maquinando algo por la seriedad de su semblante. Llegaron en auto-nave hasta la casa de Natsuko Takaishi y se dirigieron con paso lento hasta el departamento. Había demasiado silencio, pero no le tomaron importancia.

Cuando iban a pulsar el timbre del sitio, la puerta se abrió como si alguien los estuviera esperando.

-¡Mayumi! ¡Kotaro!, ¿en dónde se habían metido? – en lugar de ver a sus nietos, la gastada madre de Takeru vislumbró a sus dos hijos – Ahh, pero si son ustedes.

-Pues sí, somos nosotros, tus hijos – sonrió Tk -. Hemos venido por los chicos, gracias por cuidarlos tanto tiempo, mamá.

-Min está dormidita – avisó la abuela, mirando el piso apenada -. Pero Mayumi y Kotty… no han regresado.

-¿Cómo que no han regresado? – se exaltó Matt.

-Los mandé a que compraran dulces para la cena. Cuando tardaron mucho bajé al supermercado de la familia Inoue, pero me dijeron que se habían ido de ahí horas atrás… entonces pensé que a lo mejor estaban con Sora, y marqué allá, pero Sora no sabía de ellos, de hecho viene el camino. He pensado en dar parte a la policía – dijo la acongojada señora - ¡En verdad lo siento Yamato!, estaba por hablarte, pero no tenía cara  para decirte esto por teléfono.

Yamato sintió un revoltijo interno bastante nefasto, gruñó, sin embargo le susurró a su mamá:

-No es tu culpa, madre. Ellos… deben estar bien. – trató de asegurar "El problema es que Mayumi es una niña muy responsable y jamás se 'perdería' por gusto" analizó.

En el umbral de la puerta apareció una Sora muy asustada.

-¿Qué ha pasado Matt?, ¿cómo es que los niños desaparecieron desde hace más de tres horas?, ¿ves la hora que es?, ¡ya está anocheciendo! – entró presurosa directo hacia su marido, Tk se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

-Tranquila Sora– comenzó a decir Takeru, pero paralizó sus labios al visualizar las temblorosas siluetas de dos pequeños que penetraban en el apartamento antes de que él atrancaba la puerta -. Los niños han llegado – trató de reanimar.

Después de detectar que Mayumi no estaba entre los aparecidos y de mirar el llanto inconsolable de Kotaro, Tk se arrepintió de sonar animoso.

-¡¡MAMÁ!! – chilló el angelito pelirrojo - ¡Perdóname, si le pasa algo será culpa mía! ¡Si se muere será culpa mía! ¡Si la hieren será culpa mía! ¡¡YO NO QUERÍA DEJARLA COMO LA OTRA VEZ!... te juro que no quería, no quería, ¡pero es mi culpa papá! ¡PAPITO!

Sora pegó un grito y tomó a Kotaro en sus brazos, Yuriko aún jadeaba y no sacaba de su garganta palabras coherentes.

-¡¡¿En dónde está tu hermana?!! – exigió Sora.

Kotaro intensificó el llanto y embarró su carita en el pecho de Sora, no podía contestar. Yamato se consternó al instante, su única fuente de información era la hija de Cody. Con la mayor calma falsa que pudo, se inclinó a la altura de la castaña y le rogó.

-Yuriko, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido?

Takeru arrastró una silla hasta la encalmada muchacha y la sentó, Natsuko le trajo un vaso con agua. 

-… May… está, en peligro – pudo decir, muy triste -. Nosotros, tuvimos… que dejarla…

-¿Por qué, por qué corre peligro?

-Quería que salvara a Kotaro, corrimos mucho – dijo un poco menos histérica -, pero esos malditos digimons impidieron que la ayudáramos.

-¡Dios míos! – gritó Sora, con Kotty en su regazo.

-Queríamos ayudar – susurró la hija de Cody -. Por eso en cuanto vimos a esos digimons  decidimos seguirlos hasta su guarida… ya estando allá quisimos regresar a avisarles a todos del peligro; pero nos descubrieron, y May, por protegernos, fue secuestrada por los digimons malignos a cargo de la persona poseída.

-¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Yamato, fuera de sí - ¿¡Por qué demonios hicieron eso de espiar al enemigo?!

-¡Mi hija! 

-Yuri, tranquila, has hecho bien en contarnos, ¿dónde sucedió eso? – preguntó Takeru, consternado.

-En una bodega abandonada, en la periferia de la zona B de la ciudad.

-¡Pero lo que dijo Yuri no es la verdad! ¡Ella no les dijo que May está con los malos por mi culpa!... yo comencé a toser e hice que nos descubrieran, y May por cuidarme quedó con esos monstruos, y todo por cobarde – balbució Kotaro, con rostro lívido por el terror.

-Esas cosas suceden, le he dicho a Kotaro que no fue culpa suya mil veces, yo tampoco quería dejar a Mayumi… ella misma nos lo rogó, si nosotros escapábamos, podríamos informarles a ustedes, hemos corrido por mucho tiempo, ¡teníamos tanto miedo de que nos siguieran!, al principio lamenté haberme salido del Hospital donde está mi mamá, pero ahora comprendo que mi deber era ayudar a traer a Kotty de vuelta.

-¡Voy a matar a ese tal Wallace si se atreve a tocar a mi hija!

-Es claro que debió ser ese sujeto degenerado… el mismo que le instaló a Zetaro la Semilla de la Oscuridad – lamentó Takeru, Sora estaba en _shock y no hacía más que repetir 'Mi hija'._

Cuando el pánico por el suceso estaba invadiendo el viejo apartamento de la Señora Takaishi, el aparato celular de Yamato sonó, de inmediato el rubio Ishida contestó, a lo mejor se trataba de May.

**¿Yamato Ishida, no es así?** se escuchó, la voz era burlona .

-¿Quién es? – respondió secamente, imaginando lo peor. Distinguió un acento extranjero en hablar del interlocutor.

**Soy alguien que desea desde hace tiempo que le des un emblema que te fue confiado, y en todo este tiempo no has obedecido a mis pedimentos… algo sumamente desconsiderado de tu parte, ¿no crees?** las manos le temblaban a Matt de la furia **. Sin Embargo, Matt Ishida, esta vez tú y yo podremos entendernos mejor: si no fue suficiente intentar matarte para que entendieras mis intenciones de querer el emblema de la Amistad, el saber que tengo en mi poder a tu hija será más que suficiente… Mayumi Ishida, muy hermosa mocosa, por cierto**.

-¡Mayumi! – gritó Yamato - ¡Devuélveme a mi hija, desgraciado!

**Sí, eso planeo: un reencuentro fraternar, después de todo los padres siempre rescatan a sus hijos**.

-Juro que si le tocas uno de sus cabellos, te haré añicos.

**Ups, creo que la niña ha perdido algunas piezas rubias mientras la traíamos con nosotros, ¿eso se perdona, Matt Ishida?... ¡Los niños tienen tanta energía!,  realmente no importa si quedan calvos**.

El sujeto Willis sonaba irracional, loco. Yamato se llenó de terror al imaginar la situación de su vástaga.

-¡Haré lo que sea necesario para que mi niña esté a salvo!

-¡Mi hija Matt! ¡Dile que nos comunique con ella! – rogó Sora, su esposo le asintió.

**Así me gusta, que los padres se sacrifiquen. ** sonrió Wallace ** Unas cosas por otras, vidas a cambio de que MI mundo se superponga a la desgracia humana. Un intercambio, un trueque es lo que propongo: los portadores del Amor y la Amistad a cambio de la odiosa vida de esta mocosa que tengo en mi poder**.

-¡¡Y aún imaginas que creo en tus palabras!! – retó Matt -¿Cómo asegurar que la pondrás a salvo?

**¡Silencio, Amistad!,  No es mi culpa que no sepas suponer mis pensamientos, no en balde ustedes olvidaron, ¡siempre olvidan!, y por tu culpa y la de tus asquerosos amigos ya no están conmigo Lopmon y Terriermon, ¡Por tu chingada culpa!... Y las cosas funcionan así: Mañana  a las seis de la tarde, en la bodega abandonada que los chiquillos que escaparon ya conocen, haremos el intercambio de vidas: la de los padres, por la hija. Más les vale no venir acompañados de nadie más, porque con un movimiento en falso, la mocosa se muere… y además, no les convendría hacer nada. Ellos estarán conmigo esta misma noche**.

-¡Con un demonio, iré a matarte ahora mismo!

**¡JA!, inténtalo y tu hijita se muere, ¡SE MUERE!**

Sora arrebató el teléfono con desesperación.

-¿Qué has hecho con mi hija? ¡NECESITAMOS HABLAR CON ELLA PARA CREERTE! – exclamó Sora.

Willis estaba encantado con los resultados de su plática telefónica, May estaba muy callada, y por el silencio de la habitación podía oír, a través del teléfono (y aunque estaba considerablemente alejada de su celudigital) las voces desesperadas de sus padres.

-Déjame… - iba a pedirle hablar con ellos, pero cambió de idea –Déjame tocarle una melodía a mis padres para que sepan que estoy bien. Sé que no puedo hablarles, pero si escuchan cómo toco la armónica ya no estarán preocupados, ¿o qué?, ¿crees que intentaré decirle tus planes malévolos con la música?

Wallace analizó a la chica, quien parecía inmutable. La verdad era que se moría de miedo, pero un extraño presentimiento la animaba a continuar.

**Una melodía… ya veo hasta donde puede llegar el límite de la cursilería ** meditó Willis, con sarcasmo -. **Bien, roñosa, ¡música para los oídos de tus padres! ** exclamó con demencia mientras respondía a Sora: **Está bien, está bien, Portadora del Amor, dejaré que la chiquilla les de un concierto, pero a la primera palabra de la niña, le perforo el cráneo, ¿les parece?, ¿Te parece, Sora Takenouchi?**

-¡Quiero saber de mi hija! – gritó Sora, ahora ella y Yamato compartían el celudigital para captar lo que sucedía en el sitio donde se establecía la comunicación.

Wallace desató los brazos de Mayumi, ésta respiró exaltada mientras temblando agarraba la armónica que Matt le había regalado a Kotty, y que Kotaro mismo le había lanzando antes de marcarse con Yuri. La rubia hubiera querido saludar a sus papás, pedirles que no se preocuparan por ella, pero si hablaba, corría el riesgo de perder la oportunidad de su vida… quizá algo tramaba.

Aspiró aire mientras Willis le acercaba el auricular, entonces May le sopló suavemente a la armónica, y empezó a crear melodías únicas. En total tocó pequeñas partes de tres.

La primera era alegre, y había sido la primera que Yamato le habían enseñado, muchos años atrás. La segunda pieza, era el bolero de Ravel (una parte de la pieza, y "versión armónica"), y  por último, la tercera melodía, fue la que hizo que Yamato se estremeciera: era la música que Matt-niño tocaba en el Digimundo para su hermanito Takeru.

-May… - susurró quedamente, y comprendió que su hija no le estaba tocando a través del teléfono, su hija se le estaba hablando -Haré lo que tú me inspires.

**_--_**

**_Tiempo actual. (Un día después. Hidemi y Taiki acaban de conocerse, Tai se acaba de enterar del secuestro de Mayumi)._**

**_--_**

Los sentimientos, se dan imprevistos, y en ocasiones provocan que se nuble la razón. Justamente el raciocinio de Taiki pendía de un hilo. Por un lado, acababa de conocer a su hermana gemela, y su padre le había encomendado cuidar de ella; pero por el otro sentido, su mejor amiga había sido secuestrada y él estaba sin hacer nada.

Su consternado cuerpo se movía torpemente por la pequeña y descuidada habitación de Hidemi; a cada instante no dejaba de lanzar al aire frases inconexas, carentes de coherencia al menos para su interlocutora.

-… Desde que vi  a esos monstruos que querían el aro  lo supe, ¡esto no acabaría!... ¡Demonios!, no puedo permitirlo… May, May, ¡Mayumi!, quisiera estar contigo y ayudarte, ¡y quiero que me escuches!... ¿Qué sucederá con los digimons?... pero no puedo dejarla sola…

-Taiki. – interrumpió la cándida voz de Hidemi, con acento preocupado.

El chico de 11 años quedó estático al oír a su gemela, de espaldas le comentó:

-Hide, debería explicarte lo que sucede, ¿no es así?, perdón, soy un desconsiderado. Es que…

-Estás consternado, no entiendo lo que sucede o de lo que hablas; pero aún así te comprendo.

-¡Estoy hablando de los Digimons! – exclamó Taik, uniendo sus manos con las de su hermana - , los digimons son unos seres mágicos, que viven gracias a las computadoras… o algo así. Y bueno, los humanos nos hemos olvidado de ellos por alguna razón desconocida; luego, sucedió que los digimons malignos han logrado penetrar en nuestro mundo por culpa de un tipo loco que se ha atrevido, ¡que se ha atrevido a secuestrar a mi Mayumi!, a mi mejor amiga, y yo, bueno, quisiera ayudarla.

-Ya veo, te preocupa tu amiga.

-¿Sabes? – murmuró -. Mayumi es prima del niño que te salvó, Seiyuro.

-Creo que ella es hija de Matt Ishida y Sora Takenouchi.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es que ya conozco a sus padres. Pero eso en estos momentos no importa, Taik

-Sí, lo sé. Quizá  papá y los adultos la rescaten, pero me gustaría ser yo quien la pusiera a salvo – se sonrojó ligeramente -; no me gusta quedarme con los brazos cruzados, Hide, no me gusta.

Hidemi Fujiyama sonrió. No entendía casi nada de lo que sucedía, posiblemente la palabra Digimon hacía eco en su mente, pero fuera de eso, lo único que le quedaba claro, era que debía ayudar a su hermano a rescatar a la llamada Mayumi.

-¡Taiki, entonces tenemos que hacer algo! – opinó con firmeza.

- ¿Qué podríamos hacer? - cuestionó con  pesadumbre; sus ojos canela lentamente se iluminaron - ¡Ya sé, me comunicaré con Toshiro y los demás!, ellos deben de saber qué es lo que pasa.

-Entonces toma el teléfono y márcales, hermano.

-Gracias Hide.

Taiki agarró el aparato rosado que reposaba en el buró más cercano. 

-Sólo que se supone que debería quedarme contigo, para cuidarte. Hide ¿No te importa que desobedezcamos a papá?

-Se trata de una emergencia, hermano – dijo Hidemi solemnemente -. Además, si mamá se fue del departamento no necesito niñero, siempre he estado sola.

-¿Y por qué se ha ido?, ya sabes, 'ella'

-Debió darle miedo. – creyó Hidemi - . Debió temerle a su nueva familia… ella siempre es así, pareciera ser que no puede soportar estar  entre la felicidad porque siente que no la merece.

A los gemelos los invadió un suspiro idéntico.

-No fui precisamente amable con 'ella', y es que, la verdad, no puedo perdonarla tan fácilmente.

-No pienses en eso, mejor llama a tus amigos.

Taiki Yagami asintió, pulsó los dígitos del celudigital.

-Ho-hola, ¿eres tú, primo Toshi?, se te oye la voz algo ronca (…) ¿Que si dónde estoy?, Emm, no estoy muy seguro (…) Sí, hablo porque ya me enteré de lo de Mayumi (…) ¿Están encerrados en casa de Doguen? (…) No te preocupes Toshi, iremos por ustedes para sacarlos de ahí y juntos poder ayudar a May. Aún no sé cómo llegaremos, ¡pero llegaremos! (…) En efecto, estoy muy bien acompañado, ¡ya verás luego quien está conmigo!, hasta pronto.

El chico colgó el teléfono, Hidemi lo miraba con interés.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nuestro primo Toshiro y todos mis amigos están en casa de Doguen Kido, otro camarada. Los adultos los dejaron al cuidado de unas tías para que no intentaran intervenir en el rescate, pero ya estás conociéndonos, somos rebeldes e iremos a ayudar. Les prometí a mis amigos ir por ellos, aunque todavía no tengo la menor idea de cómo llegar a casa de Doguen, está algo retirada de tu departamento.

-Haremos lo que se pueda, ¡ánimo! – habló Hidemi, mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de la habitación. Taiki notó un desperfecto en el caminar de su hermana "Ella está enferma", recordó. Rápidamente le llevó las muletas, que estaban recargadas cerca de la puerta.

-¿Mejor así, Hide?

-Sí, muchas gracias – confesó al tiempo en que se apoyaba en ellas -. Lamento tener que depender de unas muletas.

-No te lamentes, no tienes nada qué lamentarte.

Hidemi no percibió lástima en las palabras de su consanguíneo, al contrario, el niño le había inyectado fortaleza, ¡después de todo era su hermano gemelo!

De uno de los cajones de una cómoda, Hidemi sacó un par de llaves.

-Mira Taiki, estas son las llaves de una camioneta que nos heredó el abuelo al morir. Y ya que mi mamá se largó a no sé donde (seguro que a su trabajo), podríamos usar el vehículo para ir a casa de tu amigo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Manejar una camioneta sin permiso?, ¡Cielos Hide, eres temeraria!, no imaginé que tuvieras ideas traviesas – "excelente" agregó en secreto Taiki, sonriendo.

-¿Qué opinas?, yo no puedo conducir por mi problema, pero creo que tú no tendrías tantos inconvenientes; bueno, a excepción de los tránsitos y los policías viales.

-Nunca he conducido, además, no creo que alcance los pedales.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes!, el abuelito era muy bajito, por eso mandó adecuar la camioneta. Yo estoy más chaparra que tú y alcanzo; otro punto a favor es que el carro es automático.

-¡Genial, Hide! – expresó Taiki – Esto de arriesgarse es parte de la aventura, vayamos adonde está la acción.

"Hermano, estoy muy contenta porque te he conocido, quiero que también estés bien, por eso hay que rescatar a tu mejor amiga". 

--

-En pocas palabras, nuestra única esperanza de salir de casa del _Llorón_ es esperando a que Taiki nos saque… ¡¡Y esperan que soporte eso!!, definitivamente necesitamos ir a rescatar a May, los adultos podrán tener un pasado único, pero nos necesitan – lamentó profundamente Seiyuro, bajando su celeste mirada con pesadumbre.

-Estamos vigilados- susurró Kurumi – Tía Jun, tía Makoto y tía Mimi nos tienen bien custodiados.

-¡Exacto, como si fuéramos presidiarios! – se quejó Ben.

-Oye Ben, no tires migajas de chocolate entre mis juguetes – regañó Doguen – Si de por sí ya los desacomodaste… ¬¬

-Sí sí, lo que digas, estamos aquí por un gran dilema y sales con incoherencias, ¿Cierto _Cerebrito_?

-_Hai – respondió la pelirroja – Pero el dilema cesará cuando Taiki nos saque de aquí… yo comprendo que Mamá-Mimi esté al pendiente de nosotros, no es que nos tengan encerrados. El problema es que los adultos no nos comprenden…_

-¿Y qué se supone que no nos comprenden?, en realidad, todos nosotros, no podemos hacer mucho – se exaltó Kotaro, cuya palidez sobresalía de manera impresionante -. Nosotros no somos capaces de salvar a mi hermana…

-Kotty-kun… - susurró Yuri -. ¡No ha sido culpa tuya!

El pequeño negó rápidamente y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Ánimo primo!, ¿dónde queda el entusiasmo de los Ishida?... Errr, ¡es decir!, el entusiasmo de los Takaishi, los Ishida son la parte pesimista de la familia n__n

-Nosotros, Kotaro, tenemos el Aro Mágico de Gatomon, ¡ése aro nos ayudará a salvar a tu hermana!, ella no ha perdido la fe en ti, haces mal en tener esa actitud – regañó Kyosuke Motomiya. -. ¡Pues no esperemos a que Taiki llegue!, hay que iniciar un plan... ¡Toshi, Kurumi!, traigan sábanas.

-¿Para qué? – cuestionó Doguen – Mi mamá se va a enojar porque desordenaremos la casa.

-Primito, olvida eso ¿Quieres que los malvados digimons destruyan la Tierra y acaben con nuestros seres queridos?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces no te quejes.

Toshiro y Kurumi regresaron velozmente cargando varias sábanas.

-¡Yuri, Ben, Sei!, ¡hay que atarlas!

-Kyo, ¿las usaremos para salir por la ventana, no es así? – preguntó Zet – justo como en el cuento de _Rapunzel ._

-Exacto.

-¡¿Qué?! – chilló Kurumi.

- A mí me parece sumamente creativa la idea, será emocionante – opinó Toshi.

-¡Ja!, yo ya había pensando en eso antes – mintió Benjamín.

-¡¡Es irracional pedir que YO baje de un segundo piso por unas sábanas amarradas!!

-No te preocupes Kurumi, te prometo que no permitiré que te suceda nada malo – Kyosuke dijo eso con tal seriedad, que provocó que todos quedaran con la boca abierta, su semblante heroico hizo que Kurumi se sonrojara momentáneamente.

-¡Pues más te vale! – desvió cerrando los ojos, entre un suspiro de susto.

-En cuanto llegue Taiki nos fugaremos por aquí – agregó Sei -. Y juntos salvaremos a nuestra May, ¿cierto Kotty?

-Eso espero, primo Sei – murmuró un Kotaro Ishida muy afligido por su consanguínea.

Osen salió del cuarto de Doguen, en donde actualmente estaban amontonados todos los chicos. Revisó calmadamente toda la casa. Su mamá-Mimi estaba recostada en un sofá-cama que estaba en el estudio de los Kido. Cerca de su madrastra había un corral por donde Min Takaishi gateaba. Satoru y Tulo tomaban una siesta.

La mayoría de los elegidos habían decidido acompañar a Sora y Matt en el rescate de Mayumi. Davis había mencionado que  después de la fortaleza e unión que habían logrado los elegidos en el pasado, no podían flaquear. Sólo Mimi había tenido que permanecer con su recién nacido por una convalecencia todavía reciente.

-Quisiera… estar con ustedes al menos esta vez – oyó Osen que dijo Mimi, seguramente se refería a su padre y los demás.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta, vio que tía Jun entraba al baño, a Makoto Motomiya no la miró.

-Parece que la vigilancia está menos pesada – informó a sus amigos al regresar al cuarto de Doguen. – Aunque creo que la tía Makoto está haciendo guardia en la puerta de la entrada.

El celular de Toshiro volvió a sonar, rápidamente el canelo contestó:

-Habla Sugiyama Toshiro (…) ¡Ah!, eres tú Taiki (…) ¡¿Cómo?!, ¿En una camioneta? (…) No niego que esta vez me impresionaste, ¡pero eso sí, ten mucho cuidado!, nosotros ya tenemos la manera de escapar, estaciona la camioneta justo al costado de la casa.

El hijo de Kari colgó su aparato, con serenidad lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué te dijo?, ¡habla de una buena vez! – pidió Kyo.

-No sé cómo le hizo, pero Taiki viene en camino en una camioneta de granja.

-Como mínimo el insecto enloqueció y la robó en uno de sus actos dementes al enterarse de que Mayumi estaba en peligro. Claro, lo irracional se le desata por cualquier cosa.

-Sea lo que sea, Taiki me sorprende – admitió Sei -, definitivamente a él no le gusta quedarse atrás.

-A nadie le gusta quedarse atrás… - mencionó Zetaro, de manera melancólica.

-Bueno, si mi tía Jun y tía Mimi están siendo despistadas, nos falta hacer que mamá se descuide – supuso Kyo –; de eso me encargo yo.

Kyosuke se retiró unos minutos, los demás siguieron en su misión de aprisionar bien las sábanas como cuerdas. Cuando el moreno regresó, una flamante sonrisa dominaba su rostro.

-¡Listo!, en cualquier momento… - empezó a decir Kyo, y se oyó el _ring del teléfono – en cualquier momento mi abuelo le llamará a mi madre, de antemano le hablé  y bueno, mi abuelo prometió entretenerla._

-No le habrás dicho la verdad – se imaginó Yuri.

-Oh, no, por supuesto que no, Yuri. Él cree que me iré a jugar fútbol con mis amigos; por eso aceptó entretener a mamá.

-¡Aprovechemos la oportunidad! – sonrió Sei – Nuestra improvisada escalera ya está lista, yo iré primero.

-¡Claro que no, pervertido! – le gritó Kurumi – Primero van Osen y Yuri, ¿no ves que traen falda?

-Ahhh, me doy cuenta – dijo pícaramente Seiyuro Takaishi.

-Ya Sei, Kurumi tiene razón. ¿Tú primero Yuri?

-De acuerdo.

Poco a poco fueron bajando por la ventana del cuarto de Doguen y desalojaron el hogar por el patio sin necesidad de cruzar por la casa.

-Vamos Taiki, no te tardes – mencionó Toshi.

"Hermana… May, tú siempre me has cuidado, y yo jamás en la vida he hecho algo por ti… es que soy un niño muy torpe, perdóname hermana… pero sé que si todos unimos fuerzas, lograremos rescatarte" reflexionó Kotty.

A lo lejos vieron un garabato de vehículo totalmente arcaico que venía en forma de _zig__-zag, lleno de imprecisión. Apenas y se podían ver las greñas del conductor: unas mechas castañas y paradas; también venía un copiloto._

-¿No me digan que ahí viene Taiki?

-Pues parece que sí, Zet, aunque ¡qué aberración de vehículo!, mejor se hubiera venido a pie.

-Yo le tengo envidia, manejó antes que yo – sinceró Kyo.

-¡¡Corran!!, viene directo hacia nosotros – avisó Toshiro, mientras tomaba a Yuri de la mano y la quitaba del camino.

La vieja camioneta cada vez se fue distinguiendo más, los niños notaron que Taik traía compañía.

Al parecer el hijo de Tai no sabía controlar bien el vehículo, y aunque hizo esfuerzo por frenar, le dio un leve toque al poste de la luz.

UPS se oyó de repente. Los pequeños se dirigieron velozmente hasta donde estaba su amigo.

-Es una suerte que haya llegado hasta aquí sin chocar u_u – opinó O-chan, entre preocupada y sonriente. Ella sabía que su "hermano" iba a aparecer, de ninguna manera Taiki Yagami dejaría a su suerte a May Ishida.

Sin embargo, fuera del humo que salió del motor,  nada malo había pasado.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien – tranquilizó Taik al ver que sus amigos se asomaban por la ventanilla. El chico de pronto recordó que… - ¡¡HIDEMI!!

Volteó hacia su hermana gemela, ésta estaba ilesa.

-Todo bien por aquí – respondió algo intimidada al ver más de 10 pares de ojos observándola.

-Menos mal… - suspiró Taik, luego se dirigió a sus amigos -, ¡Chicos no hay tiempo que perder, vayamos a donde tienen a May secuestrada!

-Yo los guiaré – se ofreció Yuriko Hida, con decisión.

-¿La hermosa damisela Hidemi? – se extrañó Seiyuro, al ver a su amiga con uno de sus colegas y al notar el parecido de la niña con Taiki.

Todos estaban asombrados por ello, Taiki miró hacia Hidemi, como pidiendo permiso, Hide asintió temblorosa: no sabía exactamente quienes eran esos niños, pero se daba cuenta de que eran muy importantes para su hermano… y bueno, ella tenía que enfrentar esa nueva vida que se le presentaba.

-Amigos… yo… bueno… Hidemi.

Toshiro alzó la ceja, Seiyuro le sonrió a Hidemi y le lanzó un beso aéreo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Les presento a Hidemi, ella… es, mi hermana.

-Mucho gusto – musitó la chica, colorada.

-¿TU HERMANA? – preguntaron al unísono varios niños, Toshiro estaba mudo de la impresión, ¿Cómo era posible eso?, ¿qué había pasado en la vida de su primo?, ¿realmente esa chica era su prima?

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!, si no nos damos prisa May correrá más peligro, ¡Suban!, Si Yuri me guía llegaremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

"Si no es que antes morimos en un accidente" dedujo Ben.

-De acuerdo – agregó Kyo -. Todos suban, no hay tiempo qué perder. Yuri y Toshiro irán enfrente con Taiki y su hermana.

"Creo que aparte de una guía, Toshi necesitará saber más sobre su familia" consideró el hijo de Davis.

-¡ALTO AHÍ, NIÑOS! – escucharon de pronto los hijos de los elegidos.

-Oh no, es la voz de mi bella madre – lamentó Ben, y luego dio media vuelta par verla.

-¡Tía Mimi, deberías estar reposando! – dijo Doguen.

-¡Ya sabía yo que planearían algo así!, por eso estaba pendiente. ¿Tienen idea de lo preocupados que estaremos todos si a ustedes les pase algo?; Mayumi será rescatada.

-¡Mamá, tú no lo entiendes ahora!, pero de ser niña nuevamente querrías intervenir, porque se trataría de una de tus mejores amigas – retó Ben.

-En verdad necesitamos hacer esto, nosotros tenemos un Aro lleno de poder –replicó Osen

-Además, la unión hace la fuerza… yo ya tuve la mala suerte de toparme con Wallace, ¡y no es invencible!, sólo necesitamos unir nuestras voluntades. ¡Así lo hubieran querido nuestros padres si fueran niños! – terminó Zetaro.

Mimí sonrió, sabía que le dirían eso.

-Le acabo de dejar a Makoto y a Jun una nota en la cual les ruego que se hagan cargo de los bebés mientras regresamos.

-¿Cómo?, ¡pero si usted aún no se recupera de su cesárea! – recordó Doguen.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ¡yo tampoco puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados!, como decía en los libros de Takeru, yo también soy una niña elegida y mi deber es estar con mis amigos sin importar que no me encuentre bien de salud, ¡así que a un lado, que yo manejaré esta camioneta!

Taiki tragó saliva y se recorrió, Mimi se introdujo en el vehículo.

-Suban todos, Taiki, dale espacio a Yuriko para que se venga enfrente – mandó Mimi, desafiante, se sentía extraña de encabezar todo ese embrollo, pero asimismo orgullosa "Tulo-chan, te sentirás orgulloso de tu mamá" se dijo a sí misma "Palmon me cuidará y mamá pronto regresará por ti".

Después de pensar en eso, la Señora Izumi prendió el auto al mismo tiempo que su Pureza, sonrió animada.

-¡Gusto en conocerte, Hidemi-chan, ye tendremos tiempo de conocernos! – saludó a la hermanita de Taiki (Ya sabía el problema de Tai; Sora, Koushiro y Taichi se lo habían comentado la noche anterior). Yuri entró al auto, Zetaro fue el último en subirse a la parte trasera de la camioneta - ¡Vayámonos!

--

Taichi Yagami observó detenidamente una descuida estructura, se trataba de una vieja bodega, lugar en el cual estaba secuestrada Mayumi Ishida. Con su mira-lejos hizo un _zoom_ lo más preciso que pudo, pero el intenso humo que cubría el lugar le impidió mirar con claridad. Mientras realizaba esa acción, alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, e inmediatamente el primer portador del Valor desvió su vista del binocular a su amigo.

-Gracias por venir – dijo Matt, con una tenue expresión de seguridad. – Todo bien ¿Verdad?

-Todo bien, tengo una hija – dijo Tai.

-Ya sabía que sería tu hija, tiene todas tus virtudes, y parece que no tiene tus defectos – bromeó el rubio, Taichi se extrañó de verlo tan relajado siendo que su hija estaba en manos del  enemigo.

-Estará todo bien en cuanto May esté de nuevo con Sora y pueda presentarla a mi Hidemi, seguro y serán buenas amigas.

-Te estábamos esperando, deja y te conduzco con los demás.

Taichi siguió a su amigo con algo de duda, le asombraba tanta tranquilidad en Yamato. Cuando llegó al escondite donde estaban sus amigos, notó que Sora para nada que estaba serena, los ojos los traía hinchados de tanto llorar, ¡y él sin saber nada!; Mayumi llevaba casi un día secuestrada y sus amigos no le habían dicho nada porque estaban enterados de que ese día era especial para él, y vaya que había resultado especial, por eso no permitiría que nada lo arruinara.

-Ay Tai… - lloró Sora - ¡Mi pobre niña!, Muchas gracias por estar con nosotros…

-¡Todo saldrá bien!, May es una chica muy valiente – animó Yolei -. No se dejará vencer, nosotros estamos aquí para traerla de vuelta a casa. Sora, nosotros rescatamos a mi Zet, ten por seguro que también lo haremos con May.

-… y en cuanto tenga a ese sujeto en mis manos, voy a matarlo - dijo Yamato con frialdad.

-Ya casi es hora – susurró Davis -.Debemos estar listos.

-Sí – respondieron todos.

-A decir verdad Matt, me parece que… - empezó Tai, pero Ishida lo interrumpió.

-Esperabas encontrarme más exaltado, ¿a que sí?... pues ciertamente y de no haber recibido de May esas pistas, estuviera muy mal, totalmente sicótico, porque adoro a mi rubia.

-Tai, es que May es una chica muy lista. Cuando Wallace habló para informar que la tenía en su poder, lo convenció de que la dejara tocar la armónica de mi hermano para que Yamato y Sora supieran que estaba bien…. Y bueno, Mayumi se comunicó por medio del lenguaje musical que sólo mi hermano entiende – resumió Tk

-Vaya…

-Al principio Matt quería enfrentarse sólo a Willis, pero más tarde comprendió que May, por medio de sus melodías, le transmitió que debían ir todos los elegidos. No en balde se dice que la unión hace la fuerza – murmuró Sora -. Aún así me muero de miedo, ¡si algo le pasa a mi niña no sé que haré!

-Creamos en la fortaleza de Mayumi – pidió Kari

-Ha llegado la hora señalada, Sora y Matt  deben entrar en acción – avisó Ken

--

Mayumi Ishida traía ojeras en su macilento rostro infantil. El cansancio de no haber dormido por el terror lo traía a cuestas, y se hacía cada vez más espeso. Tenía pánico de que el código de barras que traía en el cuello le quitara toda la energía, de antemano sabía que Wallace le habían instalado una Semilla de la Oscuridad.

Eso había pasado el día anterior, después de la llamada que Willis le hizo a sus padres. Ahora no sólo tú eres mía, también lo son tus padres, ¿te imaginas cuando caigan en mi trampa? había cuestionado con ilusión, mientras May le observaba con terror ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?, Wallace había respondido a su cuestión con un golpe que la dejó inconsciente, y Mayumi realmente no tenía idea de lo que había pasado con ella en ese tiempo, sólo sabía, que tras su cuello, habían insertado una semilla similar a la que tuvo Zet.

Se hallaba amarrada con pesadas cadenas en el centro  del edificio, la iluminación estaba enfocada a ella, como si fuera el premio de algún programa de concursos.

-Mamá y papá van a venir a salvarme… quiero abrazar a mi mamá – dijo dulcemente -. Es muy raro, pero esa semilla que me implantaron no ha crecido, quizá se deba a que sé que los efectos que puede causar en mí, o tal vez… tengo el deber de ser fuerte. - Le dolían las muñecas, quería desvanecerse.

Willis caminaba cerca de la niña y le sonreía maniáticamente.

-Muy pronto tendré los emblemas del Amor y Amistad.

-Sucio, demente y tramposo – replicó May, irónica - ¡todo un genio!

-Ah, búrlate mocosa, pero cuando tenga los cadáveres de tus padres en exposición esa carita tuya se pondrá más lívida que la cera de mis espectaculares veladoras.

Mayumi rogó que todo saliera bien. Le tembló la espalda al oír que la puerta principal de la bodega se abría, sus padres entraban al tenebroso sitio, en donde, aunque aún era de día, se veía oscuro, tenuemente iluminado por velas.

-¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Papá!!, deben irse, ¡Es una trampa! – avisó la muchacha.

Willis le tapó la boca a la chica.

-Justamente y como buenos padres, han venido por esta mocosa. – rió Willis, sin imaginar la emboscada que le preparaban los elegidos; su locura le impedía ver claro en todos los aspectos a su alrededor, lo único que crecía en él era su obsesión de recrear el Digimundo. - ¿Están realmente dispuestos a entregar sus emblemas y a morir en mis manos a cambio de la libertad de esta chiquilla?

Continuará…

_--_

_Fin del capítulo 19_

_--_

***--*--**

**NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA.- ¡Se terminó!, espero no se les haya hecho demasiado aburrido y largo (bueno… largo sí está, pero era necesario hacerlo extenso para poderme explicar mejor). ¿Podrán los adultos rescatar a Mayumi? ¿Qué pasará con Mimi y los niños? ¿Qué sucederá con los digimons?... no se pierdan el siguiente episodio, es la segunda parte de este. Estoy consciente de que la manera en la que adherí a Hidemi a la historia estuvo incoherente y fue demasiado rápida, pero tuvo que ser así, porque si no todo se volvería eterno (y bueno, en algunas ocasiones este tipo de cosas así pasan en Digimon); de cualquier manera luego profundizaré eso, ya que pase este nuevo clímax. ¡Ojalá les haya gustado!, les aviso que el final de este escrito ya está cerca, no sé exactamente cuantos capítulos falten, pero con este episodio abro el corchete final o la última 'fase' del fic.**

¡Gracias nuevamente!, por favor, no se olviden del comentario… sé que este cap no quedó muy bien, pero prometo que el siguiente estará mejor (ya casi lo termino y tiene mucha acción).

¡Hasta pronto!

Se despide, _CieloCriss__._

_¡Saludos!_

P.D. Lamento si hay errores ortográficos o muchas incoherencias en la estructura narrativa, ¡soy algo descuidada!

**--*--* **


	19. Capítulo 19 La fe te guía II

**--*--***

**NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA.-(10-08-03).- ¡Hola a todos!, aquí les traigo el decimonoveno capítulo de esta secuela de Memorias Borradas, ¿notaron que esta vez no tardé tanto?... bueno, espero que así sea de ahora en adelante /hasta que se termine el fic/. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, estoy muy agradecida con todos los reviews que me han dejado y los mails que he recibido. Como breve recuento les diré que en el capítulo anterior los elegidos van a rescatar a Mayumi de las garras del enemigo, y en la escena final Sora y Matt entraron a la abandonada fábrica para rescatar a May Ishida… ¿Lo lograrán?; bueno, a continuación van a enterarse. Este episodio está lleno de acción y de muchos personajes, espero no se vayan a enredar, ¡ojalá les guste!, pero eso ya me lo dirán al final.**

****Este capítulo está dedicado con mucho cariño a _Lara_, por su cumpleaños. (_Lara_, espero que te guste, pero sobre todo, espero que pases un feliz aniversario)****

Finalmente, los dejo con la lectura.

_/P-D- me disculpo si el fic tiene errores, según yo lo revisé, pero siempre queda algo por ahí…/_

***--*--**

**MEMORIAS borradas**

Por CieloCriss

****

**_LA FE, TE GUÍA_**

**Capítulo 19 **… te guía****

_-¿Están realmente dispuestos a entregar sus emblemas y a morir en mis manos a cambio de la libertad de esta chiquilla?_

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle esos a sus padres?, ¡no tenía derecho de jugar con los sentimientos de ellos!, Mayumi percibía en su interior intensos piquetes de miedo y debilidad, ni siquiera sentía ánimos para rebelarse y tratar de zafarse de las cadenas que el maniático de Wallace le había instalado en sus delgadas muñecas. May ya no tenía fuerzas, no sabía si su fortaleza se había reducido a cero por el maltrato que había sufrido o por la misteriosa semilla que ella creía que le habían instalado en la nuca… el  frío le calaba en el cuello. Las miradas de sus padres la llenaron de angustia, y pudo comprobar nuevamente cuán grande era el amor que le tenían sus papás, se sintió mal, ella también los amaba y creía que nunca lo había demostrado abiertamente por su carácter evasivo y frío. Mayumi no quería que sus progenitores dieran su vida por ella, no soportaba el pensar en que las cabezas de sus padres rodarían, como lo había asegurado el poseído de Willis. Aún así, con toda la macabra incertidumbre, muy al fondo de su alma, donde se gestan los sentimientos, ella tenía fe… y la fe le hacía tener una pequeña y remota esperanza sembrada en su ser, lista para ser regada y salir a flote. El día anterior, cuando la habían secuestrado, May había podido comunicarse con sus padres por medio de la armónica que le había dado su hermano, con dicho instrumento la rubia había tocado melodías que según ella, darían fortaleza a su papá. Quizá tenían un plan… lo único que May rogaba era que Yamato y Sora no hubieran venido solos. _"Eran un equipo cuando niños…  me he dado cuenta; la unión hace la fuerza"._

Por su parte, los padres asintieron ante la pregunta de Wallace.

-¡Miserable, suelta a mi hija!- gritó Matt, con una ira desenfrenada - ¡Quítale esas cadenas, enfermo!

Apretaba los puños, May observó atentamente a su papá, parecía que estaba a punto de estallar, le dirigía una mirada de odio a Wallace.

-¡Mi hija!- chilló Sora, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar -¡Sabes que tienes nuestra vida a cambio, pero por el amor de Dios, deja de hacerla sufrir!, ¡May, no te preocupes, estarás bien!

-Mamá… - pudo decir Mayumi, se sentía tan débil que no podía hablar; algo extraño le pasaba a su organismo.

Willis sonrió ampliamente ante las reacciones paternas, y repitió su frase gastada de que 'los padres hacen todo por los hijos'. Se dio la media vuelta y pulsó un botón del computador que traía instalado en su extraño brazalete digital. Un ligero temblor sacudió a Mayumi, a sus cadenas, al aparato del que colgaba su caldazo. Una plataforma se fue elevando poco a poco, y no sólo esa plataforma se alzaba, sino otras tres. En la plataforma que estaba atrás de May, se hallaba Wallace, con el rostro eufórico, unas extrañas incubadoras estaban a su lado, también las otras plataformas tenían incubadoras.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- exclamó Matt - ¡Baja a Mayumi! ¡Teníamos un trato!, no necesitas a la niña para tus planes maniáticos, ¡si quieres mi emblema más vale que la dejes en paz!

-¿Qué son esas cosas? – indagó Sora muy alterada, al ver las extrañas máquinas.

-Mamá… Papá… váyanse… - rogó May, con la voz más quebradiza que nunca, cada vez menos consciente de lo que sucedía. Le dolía la nuca, le dolía mucho.

Wallace saltó ágilmente a la plataforma de Mayumi, que estaba ligeramente más alta que las demás; miró a los elegidos del Amor y la Amistad en ángulo de picada y volvió a sonreír.

-Veo que están dispuestos a todo con tal de salvar a la mocosa – suspiró emocionado, como si fuera un tiburón sediento de sangre. - Y estas cosas, Sora Takenouchi, son incubadoras en donde yacen mis hijos.

-Son… digihuevos – aclaró Mayumi, al ver que sus papás no comprendían qué quería decir Wallace con eso de "sus hijos".

-¡Cállate!- rugió Willis, abofeteando a la niña - ¡Si te dejé con tu bocaza abierta fue para que gimieras de dolor, no para que estuvieras interrumpiendo!

Yamato reventó del coraje al ver que lastimaban a su hija, Sora misma había dejado de llorar por el creciente enojo que se aposentaba en su vientre. Ellos no podían permitir que ese sujeto maltratara a May, pero no podían dar un paso en falso, todos sus amigos, los antiguos elegidos, se hallaban ocultos en sitios estratégicos y estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos en el rescate. Si Sora o Matt daban un paso en falso, la emboscada se arruinaría.

-¡¡LO PAGARÁS CARO, TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO PERMITIRÍA QUE LA TOCARAS!! – gritó el padre, perdiendo los estribos. Se acercó a la plataforma pero le fue imposible escalar, era de metal y no había manera de llegar a May… el hombre estaba admirado de la existencia de esas tecnologías en una fábrica tan abandonada "Debe ser su refugio desde hace tiempo, ¿cuántos meses llevará Willis en esto?".

Matt suspiró y Sora fue tras él para que se tranquilizara. Ella misma, al ver a su marido incapacitado para negociar con el demente, dio un paso al frente y habló:

-Sí, estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por nuestra hija; dinos lo que necesitamos hacer, pero da tu palabra de que estará a salvo – balbuceó de forma torpe, pero valiente. Sora siempre había sido muy valiente.

-Así me gusta, más cordura para los tratos. Así son las mujeres, a veces parecen más cuerdas que los hombres – musitó Willis, felizmente maniático, May creía que cada vez el tipo estaba más mal de la cabeza, los ojos desorbitados y rojos, las mejillas pálidas e hinchadas, todo iba intensificándose. - ¿Por qué no salen de ahí, queridos amigos?

Unas sombras comenzaron a evacuar de escondites ocultos que en su mayoría eran cajas de cartón que formaban filas altísimas de chatarra y basura.

-¿El amos nos llamaba? – dijo Arukerimon, en su forma de araña, mientras sus patas se movían ágilmente hasta estacionarse a la izquierda de donde estaban Sora y Matt.

-Sí Arukerimon, el amo nos llamó – afirmó Mummymon, con su potente pistola eléctrica. Él se aposentó en el lado derecho. Sora y Matt estaban bloqueados y no podían escapar.

Un tercer personaje salió de los cartones volando desde lo alto hasta casi tocar las cabezas de los elegidos del Amor y la Amistad, era Devidemimon.

-¡Así que nos volvemos  a ver, chiquillos entrometidos!-bramó el murcielaguito, con su aspecto bobo -¿Qué tenemos aquí?, a la niña que no tiene amor en su corazón porque su emblema no brilla, y al tonto que dejó solo a su hermano y no puede regresar por él… ¡El amo los tiene en su poder ahora!

Sora miró a ese extraño ser con mucha intensidad. Sabía que los tres seres que habían aparecido eran digimons, pero el volador le inspiraba más negatividad que los otros dos.

-¡Tú! – le dijo Sora, como si recordara - ¡Tú quisiste darle unos hongos raros a Tai y a Tk para que olvidaran! ¡Tú hiciste que el Superior Joe tuviera problemas por deudas en un restaurante!, ¡tú quisiste robarle la curiosidad a Izzy! ¡Tú engañaste a Yamato!, ¡Tú heriste a Piyomon con unas jeringas!... – Sora tomó aire, le brillaban los ojos de la furia, y sentía verdaderamente los recuerdos, no era sólo el hecho de haberlos leído en los libros de TK - ¡Tú, Demidevimon, me dijiste que era una niña que no tenía amor en el corazón!

-Sora… - susurró Matt, mirando fijamente a su esposa.

Devidemimon sonrió triunfante, como orgulloso de las acusaciones, movió sus alas que hicieron que su peluda y redonda figura se dirigiera hacia Willis, se acomodó en el hombro del mismo.

-Ellos son mis amigos – dijo Willis, acariciando el casco deforme del digimon volador -. Pero hay más que quieren estar conmigo, todos ellos me pertenecen, y por ellos hago esto… por Terriermon y Lopmon, que me esperan adentro de sus cascarones… ¡pero ustedes, malditos elegidos!, cada día se unen para evitar que ellos vuelvan a mí, ¡Ustedes destruyeron al Digimundo y han olvidado sus crímenes!

-¡Nosotros no destruimos el Digimundo! ¡Nosotros también amamos a nuestros digimons y queremos recuperarlos! – dijo Sora -. Pero no por eso dejamos de ser quienes somos ni buscamos alianzas perjudiciales y llenas de maldad.

-Danos a nuestra hija – mencionó Matt, con la mirada tenebrosa.

-Se dice – dijo Wallace – que una familia debe estar unida… bien, lo primero que deberán hacer, será esposarse ustedes mismos con las cadenas que Arukerimon les proporcionará… así me aseguraré de que no escapen.

La mujer araña se acercó a los elegidos y tiró al suelo dos cadenas con sus extrañas manoplas deformes.

Matt entumeció su optimismo, la verdad era que no quería que Sora estuviera involucrada en esto; lo único que le quedaba era confiar que sus amigos cuidarían de su mujer e hijos, al rubio  no le importaba perder la vida con tal de que sus tesoros estuvieran a salvo. Se puso las cadenas en ambas muñecas, de reojo notó que Sora hizo lo mismo.

-Muy bien, buenos papis, así me gusta, que sean obedientes, ¿cierto, niña?

May no respondió.

-¡Ahora, suéltala!

-¿Soltarla?, ¿Soltar a la presa? – rió Wallace – Las familias deben estar unidas, si dejo libre a esta mocosa se quedará sin sus padres, sería un lindo espectáculo que los tres murieran juntos. Así será.

Sora y Matt sabían de antemano que algo así ocurriría. Sonrieron fugazmente, con amargura.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya! – dijo Yamato decidido, mientras alzaba ambas manos y un rayo láser de color violeta salía de la nada y destruía sus cadenas.

Sora hizo lo mismo que su esposo y fue liberada.

-¿Cómo es posible?! – gimió exasperado Wallace.

-¡MATT Y SORA NO ESTÁN SOLOS! – gritó Tai Yagami, con un arma en la mano. A su lado salió Ken, cargando con el láser que había liberado a los esposos Ishida de sus cadenas.

-¡Tampoco Mayumi! – agregó Takeru, saliendo de la nada junto con varios elegidos más.

-¡Malditos tramposos, malditos cerdos! – chilló Willis - ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN, ATAQUEN?!

Los tres digimons malvados comenzaron a atacar. Cody y Davis hicieron frente al hilo de araña de Arukerimon con unas espadas de kendo; Yolei, Ken y Taichi contrarrestaban los ataques de la momia digimon. Kari y Joe huían de las jeringas de Demidevimon, pero al instante, y de alguna manera sorprendente, Takeru logró atraparlo, con una extraña red gigante que ordinariamente se usaba para cazar mariposas.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Demidevimon- sonrió TK, aprisionando al alado -. Pero con la diferencia de que ya no tengo ocho años, y no puedes engañarme.

Izzy trataba inútilmente de destruir las extrañas plataformas que había instalado Wallace, de antemano sabía que esas cosas eran producto de la avanzada programación de un lenguaje digital que no conocía el equipo de cómputo que en esos momentos utilizaba. En tanto, Sora y Matt trataban de llegar a May.

Wallace miró con descontento la situación. Su prematura demencia había hecho que no se diera cuenta de la tramposa jugada de su 'enemigo', pero no había porqué exaltarse, era mejor así, que todos los elegidos estuvieran reunidos en torno a él… y además, tenía su _as bajo la manga._

Vislumbró a Mayumi, quien veía esperanzada la pelea, luego rió tan fuerte, que su risa logró congelar la de los elegidos.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese loco? – Renegó Daisuke, desviando su mirada de Arukerimon para dirigirla al genio norteamericano - ¡Realmente no tiene ni un pelo del muchacho que conocimos en Nueva York!

-SERÁ MEJOR QUE SE DETENGAN, ¿CREEN HABERSE SALIDO CON LA SUYA, NO ES ASÍ? – gritó con una potencia descomunal, ni juntando los pulmones de la Miyako niña con los de Kurumi se lograría tal efecto. – Les demostraré mi verdadero poder… le había dicho a esta niña que vería a sus padres descabezados, pero sería mejor que los padres y los entrometidos vieran morir a este ejemplar de la niñez, ¿no lo creen?

Todos quedaron paralizados, Willis estaba al lado de May y podía quitarle la vida.

-¡Te lo ruego, no le hagas daño! – suplicó Sora, cayendo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Zetaro Ichijouji no terminó su trabajo, pero lo empezó. La semilla que instalé en él hizo mucho bien, pero descubrí que no había sido suficiente. Por eso trabajé arduamente y logré hacer una nueva semilla, una semilla en la que la voluntad propia no existiera, sólo MI voluntad… la llamo la _Semilla de las Tinieblas, ¿bonito nombre, no creen?, ahora mismo el ejemplar está en la nuca de esta niña, en forma de código de barras… la voluntad de Mayumi Ishida, su fresca energía juvenil, me pertenece, ¡ES MÍA, y hará resucitar a mis amigos!_

Los elegidos no estuvieron seguros de qué fue lo que pasó a continuación, no vieron si Wallace pulsó un botón , o si sucedió por arte de magia, pero alrededor de Mayumi comenzó a emitirse un áurea extraña que desgastaba la voluntad de la niña; era como si su energía se fuera acabando, y eso comenzaba a dolerle.

La niña gimió horrorizada al descubrir el porqué de su sentir debilitado, y vio con horror que toda su energía iba directo a las incubadoras, para empollar a los huevos de los digimons.

-¡NOOO! ¡N-no l-l-lo pe-r-mitir-é! – musitó decidida, no quería caer en las garras de ese sujeto - ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

E hizo hasta lo imposible por frenar el flujo de energía, realmente no podía hacer mucho… no tenía fuerzas, sólo le quedaba la fe en el fondo de su corazón.

-¡Mayumi! ¡Hija! – gritó Sora.

Matt gruñó, pero no pudo hacer nada más, sentía la mayor impotencia sufrida: estaba ahí, viendo morir a su hija ¡y no podía hacer nada!

Willis susurró.

-Más potencia… más potencia. 

May dio un grito desgarrante al sentir que la energía le abandonaba cada vez más.

"Esto no me está poseyendo como la semilla de la oscuridad, debe estar mal hecha, yo puedo oponerme a lo que él pide, ¡tengo qué poder!, le daría mucho dolor a mis padres si muero… y no quiero morir, no quiero morir, tengo miedo".

-¡No vas a matarme! – gritó decidida, instantes después perdió el conocimiento.

Willis rió satisfecho al ver que la mocosa había soltando gran cantidad de energía, a lo mejor seguía con vida, pero poco merecía la pena averiguarlo.

Sora casi se había desvanecido del terror, Matt maldecía por lo bajo mientras en su pecho recordaba la melodía que solía tocarle a TK cuando era niño y estaban en el Digimundo. "No estás muerta May, eso lo sé, me lo dijiste ayer, con esa melodía".

Los demás miraban atónicos cómo la energía salida de May se había vuelto negra al tocar las incubadoras, por ende, los digihuevos. Todo el sitio se llenaba de una mala vibra.

-¡Ellos renacerán! ¡Y juntos recrearemos nuestro mundo! ¡MI MUNDO!

Las incubadoras explotaron con una rapidez asombrosa, ¿tanto poder tenía la energía de un niño?; se formaban figuras horrorosas, los once elegidos presentes (faltaba Mimi, por su reciente maternidad), sintieron un nudo en la garganta.

-Se están formando… - pudo articular Daisuke.

-Todos los digimons que una vez combatieron contra nosotros – terminó Kari, atónita de la impresión.

No estaban naciendo bebés digimon de esos huevos, estaban formándose digimons altamente digievolucionados, desde Etemon hasta Myotismon, desde Devimon hasta los Dark master, se oían sus risas satánicas, y los ecos de sus tenebrosas voces se estacionaban en los cerebros de los elegidos.

-¡No es posible! – clamó Yolei.

-Es muy extraño… que ahora tengan ese aspecto, se supone que los Digimons tienen etapas y…

-Lo que sucede Joe, es que usaron la energía de May al máximo para crecer hasta este tamaño, seguramente manipularon a Willis para hacerlo – opinó Izzy, analizando todavía en su aparato.

-Pero May está bien, ¿cierto Koushiro? – preguntó Takeru, angustiado por su sobrina.

Izumi no respondió, Matt en cambio tomó la palabra.

-Tú sabes Takeru, que May ayer tocó para mí la melodía que solía dedicarte a ti y a mis ratos en el Digimundo…

-Sí, lo comentaste 

-¿Qué sentías cuando tenías ocho años  y te la tocaba?

Takeru trató de encontrar una palabra adecuada, él sentía realmente muchas cosas cuando oía tocar a su hermano, sin embargo todo lo resumió en lo siguiente:

-Sentía, Esperanza.

-Entonces Takeru, ¡mi hija tiene que estar viva! – se exigió Yamato, notablemente desesperado.

Cody notó que a cada momento las sombras negras se delimitaban mejor. Se llenó de pánico, entre todas esas bestias digitales estaban los polvos que habían herido de muerte a su esposa Hiromi. Respiró hondo y profundo, trató de serenarse, tenía el objetivo de que todos saldrían vivos de ahí, no se perdonaría otra tragedia.

-Hay que… atacar – dijo solemnemente, endureciendo la espada de madera que portaba como arma.

-Si tuviéramos a los digimos, si tuviera a Hawkmon, él digievolucionaría para volar hasta donde está Mayumi – lamentó Miyako.

-Cuando apareció la sombra de Agumon fue en el momento justo. – interrumpió súbitamente Taichi -. Nuestros digimons, no nos abandonarán, ¡los tenemos dentro de nosotros!, y sé que, de alguna manera, podemos traerlos a batallar, de ser necesario.

"¿Por qué justamente están saliendo de esos digihuevos los villanos a los que nos enfrentamos?, no es posible que Wallace tenga razón" reflexionó Izzy "No puede ser que nosotros seamos los culpables de que los digimons hayan perdido su forma, no pudimos nosotros borrarlos de nuestras memorias… ¿por qué retornan los enemigos del pasado?, posiblemente la maldad se haya anexado en polvos digitales en forma de mariposas, esa negatividad se unió y le lavó el cerebro a Willis para que planeara la venganza; lo extraño es que, siendo que olvidamos a todos los digimons, no hemos detectado muchos polvos positivos adjuntos, sólo hemos tenido la oportunidad de haber sido salvados por los datos de nuestros digimons… ¿será entonces que los datos no pueden rondar solos y necesitan de un cuerpo para luego poder materializarse?, yo tengo dentro de mí los datos de Tentomon, por eso mi amigo digital me salvó cuando caí del edificio, asimismo Agumon ayudó a Tai aquella noche… entonces, Willis debe ser el cuerpo que guarda los datos negativos de los digimons… es decir, los datos están dentro de Willis y lo tienen totalmente controlado, pero ahora… ahora él los ha materializado con su astucia e inteligencia… ahora toda esa masa de datos negativos se adjunta de manera separada, con las formas de maldad que debían tener cuando existían. Me sorprende que un ser humano pueda aguatar traer dentro de sí tantos datos de digimons malignos" todo eso lo razonó el portador del conocimiento en un dos por tres, y lo hizo con los ojos cerrados, por eso no notó cuando una de las sombras salidas de un cascarón, terminaba de formarse completamente.

Era Devimon. El terrible primer enemigo, uno de los más significativos para algunos de los elegidos.

Devimon alzó triunfante su enorme figura y casi voló el techo del viejo edificio. De su piel manaba todavía más energía, que se traspasaba a los otros huevos y sombras malignas.

-No… puede ser – dijo Takeru, perdiendo el poco color que todavía tenía en su rostro. Le vino a la mente la muerte de Angemon, y sintió con mucha pena que el esfuerzo que había hecho su mejor amigo había sido vano. Le temblaron los dientes con una furia parecida a cuando se peleó con Ken, años atrás. Había ciertos temas  que aún trastornaban al rubio de la esperanza, no importaba que ya tuviera más de 30 años.

Iori comprendió más a Tk al ver el rostro despiadado de Devimon e imaginó la muerte de Angemon enfrente de un Takeru pequeñito e inocente.

Wallace gritó de felicidad.

-¡HOLA! ¡Mírame, soy quien te ha traído! ¡Me perteneces, soy tu amo! 

Devimon ignoró a Wallace, y musitó quedamente un extraño poder que los elegidos no habían escuchado antes.

Un viento oscuro rodeó en forma de círculo a los elegidos. El poder lanzado por el digimon no los hirió físicamente, pero los había encerrado en las tinieblas. Todos los adultos sintieron un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, y no sólo eso, también comenzaron a tener visiones horribles, casi siempre referidas a traumas de la infancia o a torturas hechas a los hijos. No entendían, éste no debía ser el Devimon que ellos conocían, nunca antes había hecho eso.

-¡Nooooo! – chilló Yolei, Ken la abrazó.

-Tranquila, no pasó, lo que estás viendo no existe.

-Pero antes Devimon no hacía eso, ¡no podía jugar así con nuestras mentes! – agregó Sora.

-Sí podía – recordó Tai -. Incluso, si recuerdan, nos tendió una trampa en una mansión que NO existía.

Esas fueron de las pocas palabras que habían podido ser percibidas. Koushiro soñaba con la muerte de su recién nacido y de su enfermiza Osen. Takeru retrocedía el tiempo al día en que había muerto Angemon; Kari viajaba al mundo de la oscuridad; Tai se imaginaba a Hidemi rechazándolo… pero todo eso era una blasfemia inexistente, una mentira tan dolorosa que los tenía encerrados en ese círculo extraño y tenebroso que Devimon había formado.

-Róbales los emblemas – dijo el tenebroso digimon a Wallace.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – Aseguró Willis, sin darse cuenta de que era él quien ahora estaba siguiendo órdenes –Si ya apareciste tú, mi Terriermon y Lopmon aparecerán pronto.

De nuevo, las tinieblas crecían en sus corazones, los elegidos lamentaban que el mundo digital estuviera lleno de ellas.

Las doradas cejas de Mayumi Ishida se movieron enclenques mientras sus abúlicos ojos garzos se abrían con lentitud. Aún estaba viva, por la esperanza que su padre había puesto en ella, por esa triste melodía que en los viejos tiempos tocaba un hermano para su alejado consanguíneo. Vislumbró los colores tenuemente, frente a ella, pero debajo de su plataforma, había una gran esfera de energía, sombría, de color ceniciento alrededor de sus padres y los demás. Movió la cabeza, alzó el cuello hasta toparse con la silueta tenebrosa de un digimon que ella no recordaba haber visto. Por la descripción hubiera podido inferir quien era, pero se hallaba tan zombi, con tan pocos ánimos, que apenas captaba que se encontraba en peligro. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿realmente le habían robado la energía?, May dejó caer su cabeza porque no tuvo vigor para sostenerla, ni siquiera podía llorar… sentía como si flotara en la nada, y poco a poco desfallecía más la realidad alrededor de ella. 

A sus once años nunca pensó en experimentar lo que estaba viviendo.

-No ha… terminado – pudo murmullar, en bajito, con su encanto de voz paradisíaca.

May no era profetiza, pero ciertamente, no había terminado. Los antiguos niños elegidos no podían terminar así: encerrados en las tinieblas, con visiones terribles que podían eliminarlos.

Las sombras malignas que tomaban formas materiales alentaron el proceso de "crecimiento" o "evolución", probablemente se debió a que la energía de May se había repartido de manera equívoca o sin templanza, de modo que la mayoría de la vitalidad había llegado al digihuevo de Devimon. Wallace observaba bobamente cada uno de los digihuevos ya rotos que se formaban lentamente, ninguno tenía la sombra de su amigo Terriermon, tampoco la de Lopmon, ¿en dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Por qué no los veía?

Las risas sádicas comenzaron a marearlo, y se tapó los oídos con histeria mientras gritaba el nombre de sus amigos. No le respondían.

Devimon le repitió.

-Róbale los emblemas, date prisa.

Pero Wallace negó con la pesadumbre de un enfermo mental.

-Tengo que encontrarlos – dijo refiriéndose a sus gemelos digimons.

Devimon alzó una de sus garras y le amenazó, pero su acción se vio interrumpida por un fuerte ruido, que provenía de la entrada de la vieja bodega.

Algo se había estrellado en la puerta de entrada, destruyéndola por completo, ese 'algo' era una ruinosa camioneta 'del año del caldo' color carmín. La defensa de la misma se había hecho añicos, pero asimismo parecía haber cumplido su cometido: había destruido la puerta de entrada, que era de hierro reforzado. Era tan vieja la camioneta, que ni siquiera contaba con bolsas de aire para salvar las vidas.

-¿Todos se encuentran bien? – preguntó una voz firme y femenina.

Una invasión de niños salió de la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-Todos por acá estamos bien – respondió un muchachito con googles en la cabeza - ¿Adentro están bien, Tía Mimi?

-Por supuesto – respondió la Tía Mimi.

Mimi Tachikawa era una de los niños elegidos originales. Tenía dentro de ella una pureza viva y verde, que no se desvanecía a pesar de los años que pasaban y pasaban. Bajó de la camioneta con la mayor rapidez que pudo, apoyó su mano en su vientre, le dolía la cicatriz de su reciente cesárea, pero aún así estaba orgullosa de poder estar ahí.

-¡No permitiremos que se salgan con la suya, pase lo que pase! – entonó furiosa, mientras se dedicaba a analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ella era la mejor amiga de Sora, y ciertamente se había sentido muy mal por no poder haber ido a ayudar a su coetánea… sí, a veces detestaba la violencia y lamentaba tener que pelear, pero siendo adulta, Mimi había comprendido que a veces era necesario. Por eso había decidido unirse a la lucha junto con todos los hijos de los elegidos, ella no podía quedarse atrás por siempre.

Habían llegado en una camioneta roja que le pertenecía a la madre de Hidemi, Mimi la había conducido lo más rápido posible siguiendo las instrucciones de Yuriko Hida, quien sabía en dónde estaba la fábrica en la que estaban luchando los adultos.

-¡Ohh no! – chilló Kurumi, observando el panorama; sus papás y los demás estaban dentro de una esfera negra, y parecían no notar sus presencias - ¡Nuestros papás están en problemas!

-¡Hermana!- gritó Kotaro, distinguiendo a su May en una plataforma, encadenada y desmayada - ¡Hirieron a mi hermana! ¡MAYUMI! ¡Es mi culpa, perdóname! ¡HERMANA!

-La vamos a rescatar – aseguró Seiyuro, dando un salto para evacuar la camioneta. Sus amigos lo imitaron.

Por otra parte, Taiki, Hidemi y Yuriko salieron de la parte delantera del vehículo.

-¡Dios mío! – se asustó Hidemi, no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, en un solo día había conocido a su hermano, descubierto a su padre y cerraba las circunstancias con algo verdaderamente paranormal.

Taiki fijó su vista en May, luego hizo un paneo con sus ojos hasta visualizar a su padre en medio de una esfera negra y amenazante.

-¡Maldición! – rugió el hombrecito de 11 años.

-¡Ese digimon debe ser Devimon! – opinó Osen Izumi - ¡Tenemos que ayudar a nuestros padres, y a May!

Devimon rió al toparse con más víctimas, Wallace salió de su trance y vio a las nuevas visitas.

-Así que se unen a la _lucha, niñitos odiosos… y traen una madrina, la portadora de la Pureza._

-¡Guarda silencio pedazo de insecto! – dijo Ben - ¡Te haremos pagar todas las idioteces que les has hecho a Izzy y a los demás!

-Ah sí, ¿y cómo, mocoso? – rió Wallace, Benjamín no supo cómo responder.

-¡Eso ya lo verás! – respondió su madre Mimi, muy decidida.

Toshiro se incorporó al lado de Mimi, despistadamente le dio el Aro Mágico de Gatomon que protegían.

-¿Cómo lo haremos, tía Mimi?, nos tienen rodeados, Arukerimon y Mummymon están listos para atacarnos, lo mismo que los otros dos digimons que no sé como se llaman. Al fondo se ven sombras, May no tiene conciencia y nuestros padres están atrapados en esa extraña esfera, ¿qué podemos hacer?

-Al menos – respondió la señora Izumi, apresando el Aro mágico entre su puño izquierdo; había subido el brazo a la altura de su pecho -, no pierdas la fe, ¡tenemos que hacerlo!, ¿verdad que sí, Palmon?... salí de casa de los Motomiya y dejé encargado a mi hijito con Makoto y Jun, Tulo me espera, pero no pienso regresar sin haber hecho algo que merezca el orgullo de él hacia mí. ¡La fe nos guiará!... estuve pensando, y esa fue mi conclusión, no quedarme atrás y estar aquí, sea débil o fuerte, estar aquí, con mis amigos, como en los viejos tiempos, como me lo dice el corazón.

El cuerpo de Mimi brilló en un verde intenso que los niños admiraron; seguramente la elegida se había iluminado gracias al Aro Mágico de Tailmon.

"_Mimi, ¿cómo me veo?_" escuchó Mimi que le decían.

-¡Estás preciosa Lilymon! – admitió Mimi, pero los chicos no vieron a nadie.

"La fe nos guía…" pensó Toshi "Sí. Ella tiene razón".

Así como las sombras se iban perfeccionando cada vez más, una figura verde comenzó a formarse con unos datos que salieron de la esposa de Izzy. Un hada verde, algo transparente, se fue silueteando hasta tomar forma.

-¡Me da tanto gusto verte! – chilló Mimi, si dejar de protegerse vientre con su mano derecha.

-Sabía que me recordarías – sonrió el hadita.

-¡Vamos a luchar! – gritó Mimi, olvidándose de sus dolores, de su cicatriz en el vientre, de su debilidad, de sus mareos, de sus molestias. Debía liberar a sus amigos, a su Koushiro, a Mayumi.

-¡Mamá, no hagas cosas desquiciadas, ¿no ves que son muchos contra ti sola?! – gritó Ben, aterrado de dejarla en peligro. Tanto él como Osen la siguieron mientras Mimi lanzaba el aro de vuelta a las manos pálidas de Toshiro Sugiyama Yagami. 

_"Cañón de Flor" gritó Lilymon, y perforó el círculo negro que se había formado en torno a los elegidos. __"Cañón de flor" repitió el hada, esta vez atacó a Devimon, quien desvió el ataque._

La mayoría de los adultos estaban tirados o hincados en el suelo, los niños corrieron hacia sus padres, menos…

-¡Vamos Kotty, vamos a salvar a Mayumi! – dijo Seiyuro, mientras Yuri le daba la espada de kendo que Cody momentos anteriores le había entregado, ella sabía que a Sei le serviría más que a ella. – La gran pelea que está dando tía Mimi (aunque aún no sé cómo hizo para que apareciera su digimon) está distrayendo al enemigo, nadie presta atención a la plataforma donde yace May.

-… no puedo salvar a mi hermana… - susurró el nene pelirrojo de siete años.

-¡Mayumi tiene plena fe en ti, y no le fallarás! – el hijo mayor de Takeru aferró la mano del colorino y lo arrastró con él. Taiki se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Seiyuro.

-Primo Toshi, cuida a Hidemi, llévala con papá. – rogó al hijo de Kari rápidamente, mientras seguía a Sei y Kotty, ¡él también debía de salvar a su mejor amiga!

-Así será – respondió Toshiro, volteando a ver a Hide, con una tranquila sonrisa que a la chica le pareció demasiado serena.

Los adultos se llenaron de pánico al ver a sus hijos llegar hasta ellos, pero al mismo tiempo se sentían agradecidos.

-¡Kyosuke!, ¿qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Daisuke, poniéndose de pie.

-Vinimos a salvarlos, ¿no está claro?, nosotros también somos parte de esta aventura

-¡Bien hecho!, ¡ése es mi hijo! – sonrió Davis, orgulloso de Kyo.

-¡Hidemi-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?! – se exaltó Tai, al ver a su hija - ¡Le dije a Taiki que te mantuviera a salvo!

-Pero yo le rogué a Taiki que me trajera aquí – dijo Hidemi algo apenada, todo era demasiado extraño.

Zet miró pausadamente a Willis y lo recordó, ése sujeto había estado en el Mar de la Oscuridad con él. 

-¡Mimi! – habló Izzy, atónito al ver que su esposa estaba en la lucha, convaleciente, al lado de sus hijos. -¡Aguanta un poco, voy por ti!

-Maldición – gruñó Cody -, me molesta que ese sujeto nos haya puesto en su poder en esa burbuja negra llena de tinieblas, ¿por qué nos mira con esa actitud burlona?, como si fuéramos sus juguetes.

-Así como tía Mimi está luchando, así deberíamos luchar todos – dijo de repente Toshiro -. Ella me dijo que no estaba segura de qué hacer, pero que dejaría que la fe la guiara; el aro mágico que tengo aquí, hizo que ella recordara a su digimon, que habita dentro de sus profundos recuerdos… por eso apareció Lilymon, porque tía Mimi lo pidió con mucho fervor… por eso su emblema ha brillado y ha logrado materializar temporalmente a su digimon – el canelo emitía una tenue luz al mostrar el anillo del compañero digital de su madre.

-¡Por algo esos villanos quieren los emblemas! – agregó Kurumi -, los emblemas son milagrosos y pueden hacer cosas que se consideran hasta imposibles. Quizá con ellos se pueda restaurar ese mundo donde viven todos los monstruos digitales

-¡Le ayudaremos a Mimi, porque dejaremos que la fe nos guíe! – agregó Miyako, muy decidida.

Sí, probablemente era una creencia algo cursi, pero nada era suficientemente cursi para Mimi, eso seguramente debieron pensar los varones elegidos. No es que la fe se logre materializar como algo o exista. La fe es algo que nos mueve a luchar, la fe pueden ser los seres queridos, el mundo en sí, o todo aquello que se cree sin poder comprobarse.

Por eso el pecho de los once elegidos restantes fue invadido por el resplandor que causaban  los emblemas y el aro, los datos digitales salieron para materializarse, temporalmente.

A Tai le dio gusto contar con la ayuda de Wargreymon sin la necesidad de estar en peligro de muerte como aconteció en el ataque pasado que había sufrido por culpa de los datos malignos.

-Las esencias de los digimons de nuestros padres son maravillosas – sinceró Yuri Hida con asombro.

-¡A luchar, papá! – agregó Kyo - ¡Acaben con ese Devimon!

-Tenlo por seguro, hijo – respondió Daisuke, que volaba montado en su XV-mon

-Me pregunto si durará lo suficiente… - replicó Doguen -, porque se nota que no durará mucho, los digimons no están totalmente materializados.

-¡No seas pesimista, Doguen-kun! – regañó Kurumi.

"Qué será lo que nos falta, para ser como nuestros padres, me pregunto yo" pensó fugazmente Zet, mientras le echaba porras a sus padres.

Por otra parte, Seiyuro, Taiki y Kotaro estaban tratando de escalar para rescatar a Mayumi. No podían trepar la plataforma de metal, por otra parte allá arriba, junto a May, estaba el demente de Wallace.

Kotty veía con extrañeza la batalla que se formaba frente a él: Su madre montada en un pájaro gigante que lanzaba fuego, su padre arriba de un lobo metálico que gritaba _"Aullido explosivo"._ Era demasiado impresionante, pero al chico no le parecía del todo anormal, era como si una parte de él no estuviera desacostumbrada a ver monstruos en peleas.

-Maldición, así nunca vamos a rescatarla – se quejó Taiki. Caminó en círculos una y otra vez y pateó molesto la plataforma varias veces.

-Eso no servirá – sentenció Sei.

-¡Ya lo sé! – renegó Taiki – pero al menos saco enojo.

-Mhh, buena idea – corrigió el rubio de la esperanza, al ver que la parte de la plataforma que había sido golpeada se había hundido. – Sigue pateando y haciendo orificios, ¡escalaremos por ahí!

Empezaron a lanzar golpes, objetos… Seiyuro, quien había pedido prestada la espada de Yuri, siguió hundiendo el metal, luego comenzó a trepar hasta llegar a la cima de la plataforma; Kotty y Taik lo siguieron.

Wallace veía la pelea mientras se comía las uñas, Devimon estaba siendo derrotado. Desvió su vista a May, y vio que estaba viva.

-¡Estás viva! – le dijo, esperanzado - ¡Es por eso que los demás no han despertado, los has privado de nacer, maldita mocosa!... entonces, podré hacer que nuevamente funcione la Semilla de las Tinieblas, sólo así podré hacer que Terriermon y Lopmon vuelvan a mí…. ¡MUERE!

Activó nuevamente la semilla, May gimió horrorizada mientras más energía salía de ella y se encaminaba a los huevos.

-¡Déjala en paz! – dijo un niño rubio, echándose encima de Wallace inesperadamente con una espada de madera en alto.

-¿De dónde salió ese mocoso? – gritó Willis, tratando de quitarse a Seiyuro de encima - ¿Cómo subiste hasta aquí?

Seiyuro arrebató el control  remoto que traía Willis  y lo lanzó al aire.

-¡Ahí va!

_"Cuerno mortal" gritó un insecto en forma de escarabajo rojo, era MegaKabuterimon, el digimon de Izzy. Lógicamente el control remoto se hizo añicos, la plataforma fue descendiendo._

Taiki y Kotaro llegaron a la cima, May seguía derrochando su energía, los dos corrieron hacia ella mientras Sei lidiaba con Wallace.

-¡Oh, Mayumi! – dijo Taiki, muy consternado – Tranquila, vamos a sacarte de ahí.

-Yo… NO… voy a-a-a morir… - aseguró May, muy débilmente.

-¡Claro que no! – dijo Taiki – Nunca me perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar.

-Hermana… - musitó Kotaro – Todo es mi culpa, por mi culpa estás así…

-¡Niños, háganse a un lado! – gritó Matt, lo vieron saltar hacia la plataforma.

_"Aullido explosivo" dijo el digimon lobo-azulado, y tuvo tal tino, que destruyó el mini caldazo que aprisionaba a Mayumi._

La niña se desvaneció en los brazos de Taiki.

-¡¡Aún sigue emitiendo esa energía!! – le gritó Taik a Matt, quien le asistió desesperado.

Kotaro se sentía inútil. Vio que las sombras se hacían más digimons malos: vampirezas, payasos sádicos, títeres locos, simios de metal, fantasmas, monstruos sin forma, ¡era horrible!, todos esos animalejos estaban quitándole la vida a su única hermana.

Aunque las plataformas seguían descendiendo, Kotty saltó para alcanzar otra cima, en donde estaban algunas de las sombras.

-¡Dejen de hacerle daño a Mayumi! – gritó decidido - ¡Hagan lo que quieran conmigo!

Pateó las sombras, pero las traspasaba porque todavía no se materializaban.

-Kotaro, sal de ahí – dijo Kari, acercándose con Angewomon.

_"¡Flecha celestial!" dijo el ángel femenino, pero fue en vano, también traspasó las figuras._

Wallace estaba siendo amenazado por un chico de 13 años que portaba una espada de madera.

-Dense prisa no podré soportar mucho tiempo con este mañoso, ¿está bien Mayumi?

-Mayumi ya no está encadenada, pero sigue dando su energía al enemigo – dijo Taiki.

-¡Pardiez! – renegó Seiyuro, mirando al agresor humano.

La plataforma llegó al suelo, Willis intentó escapar por el otro lado, pero Kyosuke y Toshiro le bloquearon la huída.

-¿Qué te parece?, tres niños al acecho de un malhechor... es lo menos que podemos hacer mientras nuestros padres están batallando – dijo Kyo.

Toshiro preguntó.

-¿Qué estás esperando de todo esto?

Willis sonrió.

-Malditos mocosos, ¿Que si qué espero?, ¿esa es la pregunta?... creen que han ganado, ¿no es así?, pero cuando Terriermon y Lopmon  estén conmigo, yo reiré al último.

-Hablas de tus camaradas, supongo – mencionó Sei, sin dejar de apuntar con el arma.

Doguen, Kurumi y Yuri también estaban cerca. Las niñas corrieron hacia Taiki para ayudarlo con May, Doguen había ido por Kotaro.

-Pues estás mal. Tus camaradas digitales no están entre esos digimons, porque tus digimons son seres llenos de alegría y bondad – dijo Toshi -. Mientras veníamos hacia esta bodega tía Mimi nos dijo que recordó que eras un sujeto amable, y que tenías unos gemelos muy lindos como digitales. ¡Pero ellos no están aquí!, los datos de digimon malignos debieron haberte engañado, ¡Date cuenta!

-¡MENTIRA! ¡BLASFEMIA! ¡FALACIA! – gritó Wallace.

-¿Acaso los ves a tu alrededor? ¿Acaso una de esas sombras tiene la forma de tus amigos?

Wallace miró atentamente las formas, como lo aconsejó Kyosuke.

-¿En dónde, en dónde están?

-Están en tus recuerdos, tus amigos digimons están en tu pasado, y no en este presente – dijo Toshiro.

-¡Deja en paz a Mayumi!, libérala, la vas a matar infructuosamente. – pidió Seiyuro, desesperado.

-NO, NO, Ellos lo prometieron, Terriermon vendrá conmigo.

-¡Este sujeto está loco! – declaró Kyosuke.

Kotaro regresó junto con Doguen, se abrió paso entre Sei y Toshi, y le gritó al tipo.

-¡Salva a mi hermana! – rogó, en un descuido de Sei le arrebató la espada de madera.

-Regrésame eso, Kotty.

-No primo Sei, no lo haré – dijo Kotaro, alzó el palo de madera y lo estrelló en el cráneo de Willis con la mayor fuerza posible, Wallace perdió el conocimiento; en ese instante la Semilla de las Tinieblas dejó de brillar en la nuca de May. La conexión estaba rota.

-¡Espero no esté muerto! – gritó Doguen, agachándose para tomarle el pulso.

Kotty se soltó llorando y se acurrucó en Sei.

-Soy muy malo Sei, soy un niño muy malo.

-No seas bobo, ¡eres un niño que acaba de salvar a su hermana! – regañó Seiyuro - ¡Ese sujeto merecía eso!

-¡Está vivo Kotty, no te preocupes! – aclaró Doguen.

-Es muy probable que el tal Wallace haya controlado a May por medio de su propia conciencia, por eso, una vez noqueado, el efecto del rapto de energía cesó.

-¿Por qué tienes que complicarte tanto al hablar? – renegó Kyo.

Toshiro encogió los hombros, miró que más atrás, Yuri, Kurumi-chan y Taiki atendían a Mayumi.

-¡Estúpidos insectos! – gritó Ben, a lo lejos. Él y Osen trataban de cuidar de Mimi - ¡Salgan de ahí, los digimons están a punto de ser materializados!

Los muchachos miraron hacia atrás y del susto sus gritos fueron ahogados. Seiyuro corrió hacia May y Taiki se la acomodó en los hombros para que huyeran. Al parecer la energía robada había sido suficiente como para materializar a todos los seres que faltaban.

-Jejeje, esto será un festín – dijo Demidevimon. Arukerimon y Mummymon llevaban rato nada más viendo, estaban confundidos.

"¿Qué somos realmente nosotros?" se cuestionó la mujer araña "No somos como ellos, ni tampoco somos humanos… somos simples creaciones que no tienen corazón".

Los niños vieron ante sus ojos a Myotismon, Ladydevimon, Puppetmon, Metaletemon… sintieron un miedo terrible.

"_Terra_ nova"_ gritó desde el techo Wargreymon. Taichi corrió hacia los niños, traía en sus brazos a Hidemi._

-Rápido, salgan de ahí – exigió, y claro que fue obedecido.

-Pero no podemos dejar al tipo – dijo Kyo -, después de todo fue poseído.

-Wargreymon, tráelo.

"Rayos… todos los enemigos al mismo tiempo, si esto sigue así, ocurrirá una desgracia" pensó el primer líder de los elegidos.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Willis comenzó a convulsionarse… de su cuerpo salió un humo azabache que enroló a todos los digimons malignos….

**Me quitaron la forma adecuada cuando la portadora de la Luz rompió mi digihuevo** dijo una voz tétrica y ronca que atemorizó a todos, especialmente a Toshiro (por sentirla muy familiar) **Pero ahora…**

Todos los digimons malignos comenzaron a formar un tornado misterioso, Osen sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho y se aferró a la mano de Ben, quien la miró atónito, a su vez el Principito estaba agarrado de la ropa de su madre.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? No entiendo nada – dijo Hidemi, abrazada a Tai.

-No te preocupes pequeña, te sacaré ilesa de aquí, tienes mi palabra.

-Gracias papá… aún así, no entiendo…

El remolino negro se fue haciendo cada vez más chico, como si todos los digimons se fusionaran en uno solo… _FUSIONARAN_… esa palabra vino a la mente de Toshiro Sugiyama Yagami.

-¡La Fusión prohibida! – gritó, cayendo de rodillas.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó Kyo.

-Recuérdalo Kyosuke, todos ustedes saben qué es la fusión prohibida.

-¿La fusión de los digimons? – preguntó Seiyuro, pero nadie le respondió.

El torbellino se fue diluyendo mientras se abría una entrada dimensional.

-¡Toda esa masa de digimons está abriendo la puerta al Mar de la Oscuridad! – dijo Takeru.

-Abandonan la batalla porque si se enfrentan a nosotros en estos momentos pueden ser derrotados por no estar del todo organizados – creyó Ken.

-Pero seguramente volverán por los emblemas – aseguró Izzy.

**Nos volveremos a ver, niños elegidos… nos volveremos a ver cuando ya tenga bajo mi poder a todo este mundo, y el de ustedes, y así pueda crear un nuevo imperio digital**

Los digimons fueron absorbidos, Arukerimon y Mummymon saltaron a la brecha dimensional sin saber qué hacer…. Los elegidos y sus hijos quedaron en medio de la bodega, con poses de lucha e interrogaciones en la mente.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? – preguntó Sora.

-¡Los derrotaremos! – rugió Davis.

Los digitales camaradas comenzaron a diluirse. Los que estaban volando descendieron.

-Davis… tengo qué irme – dijo V-mon,  cada vez más transparente, había dejado de ser XV-mon segundos anteriores.

-¡No V-mon, acabamos de reunirnos! – Davis mostró su brazo enyesado a su digital - ¿Ves V-mon?, desde hace días que quería verte… ahora todo está más claro, todo está llegando a mí como verdaderos recuerdos, ¡no te vayas!

Cada uno de los elegidos rogó que los digimons camaradas no desaparecieran, pero fue inevitable que eso sucediera. Mayumi estaba ahora en los brazos de Sora, quien veía con alegría que estaba viva y en su regazo.

-Gracias, por salvarme – dijo muy quedito.

-Tienes una fortaleza increíble – admitió Matt –Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Le sobó la cabellera dorada, May se durmió en los brazos de su progenitora, Kotty suspiró aliviado de ver a su consanguínea a salvo.

-… después de todo – replicó Izzy con tristeza -, nuestros digimons estuvieron aquí temporalmente para ayudarnos a rescatar a May, nosotros lo sabíamos… en ningún momento nacieron del digihuevo o fueron recreados. Pero te juro Tentomon, que si fue mi culpa que desaparecieras como lo jura Wallace, ¡haré que el Digimundo vuelva a existir!

-Así lo haremos todos – dijo Mimi, llegando hasta su esposo.

-Pero ¿por qué se fueron los digimons a esa dimensión oscura? – preguntó Yuri.

-Probablemente necesitaban organizarse, prácticamente acababan de nacer y nosotros teníamos el control de la batalla – dijo el papá Hida – Lo extraño fue que se adjuntaron en un solo ser…

-En la batalla final del 1999 pasó algo un poco parecido – interrumpió Koushiro, revisando que Mimi estuviera bien – Nos enfrentamos a un digimon que era el producto de todos los digimons que nunca nacieron o que fueron rechazados… o algo así, tengo en la mente esa pelea, peleamos con todos los datos del Digimundo que estaban pasivos o habían sido desplazados… posiblemente, como ahora el Mundo Digital ha dejado de existir, todos los datos en sí son rechazados, y se han unido para vengarse de la humanidad que los borró… ehh, bueno, sólo fue una disparatada deducción; aunque después de esta aventura, estoy viendo los recuerdos con más claridad.

-Tío Izzy, estás hablando de la fusión prohibida, ¿verdad? – indagó Toshiro - ¡Yo estoy seguro de que la fusión prohibida es la causante de todo esto!... pero no puedo recordar qué significa exactamente, todo es borroso.

-Yo también, creo recordar algo – dijo Takeru.

Todos suspiraron enredados entre tantas deducciones que había por hacer.

-Tuve mucho miedo, pensé que moriríamos – sinceró Kurumi.

-No te perturbes por eso, hija – tranquilizó Ken -. No permitiría que te sucediera algo. Además, ya nos vamos de vuelta a casa… 

-Mimi debe descansar; Mayumi necesita que la atiendan, perdió mucha energía. Todos estamos muy cansados – dijo Joe – y necesitamos reflexionar lo que ha pasado; realmente ya no merece la pena regañar a los niños por lo que hicieron, sin ellos no hubiéramos podido triunfar.

-Tío Tai, una duda – dijo Toshiro -. Taiki dijo que… ella…

Taichi sonrió y mostró a Hidemi a sus amigos, la niña dejó la palidez por el sonrojo.

-No es el mejor momento pero… les presento a mi hija, Hidemi.

-¡Mucho gusto! – dijo Kari, alegremente, besó la frente de su sobrina, todos comenzaron a saludar a Hidemi con júbilo y naturalidad mientras estaba en los brazos de Tai.

-¡La dama Hidemi es hermana de Taiki! – dijo Seiyuro, con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Órale, sí que se parecen – agregó Kyo.

Taiki sonrió, las cosas le habían salido bien hoy, o al menos eso creía.

-¡Abran paso! – gritó Ben. Él se había quedado atrás. Miraron hacia el hijo de Mimi. Ben y Zetaro cargaban a una desvanecida Osen.

-¡Osen! – gritó Izzy, tomándola en los brazos.

-¿Qué pasó, Benji?

-¿No te diste cuenta, madre? – renegó Ben -, supongo que no, estabas despidiéndote de tu Palmon… lo que sucedió fue que cuando esa cosa rara salió del cuerpo del sujeto loco, se escuchó una voz, ¡esa voz puso muy mal a la _Cerebrito!, se comenzó a sentir muy mal, y se desmayó de la impresión… dijo que la voz estaba volviendo o algo así._

Joe, quien estaba revisando a May, se dirigió para checar a Osen.

"Esa voz… esa voz, ¿una vez fui yo?" se dijo Toshiro.

Zetaro seguía en silencio, muy acongojado, vislumbró el sitio y rápidamente apuntó a Willis.

-¡Está convulsionando! – dijo el morado hijo de Yolei y Ken.

Daisuke recordó al norteamericano cuando chico, ahora el adulto ya no estaba poseído, necesitaba atención. Corrió hacia Wallace, se inclinó ante él, pero en ese momento Wallace dejó de temblar. Davis lo revisó.

-Está muerto – dijo, con pesadumbre.

--

Fin del capítulo 19

--

***--*--**

**NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA.- ¡Gracias por terminar de leer este capítulo!, espero no haya quedado tan mal… al final quizá enredé las cosas, pero es que había tantos personajes, y tantas cosas… la manera en la que Tai presentó a Hidemi estuvo fatal, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?; también apareció una misteriosa VOZ que hizo que Osen se desmayara (supongo que podrán llegar a una deducción sencilla, si recuerdan FP), además aparecieron los digimons y pudieron salvar a Mayumi pero… Emmm, decidí ser malvada y maté a Wallace ;____; créanme que eso no lo tenía planeado, sólo salió así.**

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Adónde se fueron los digimons? ¿Qué tiene que ver la fusión prohibida con todo el rollo de las memorias borradas? ¿Fue justo que Willis muriera sin ver a Terriermon y Lopmon? ¿Se recuperará May? ¿Por qué se desmayó Osen?... ¿Qué pasará con Hidemi?... hay muchas interrogantes que poco a poco se irán respondiendo, el siguiente capítulo se llamará "La Fusión prohibida" y muy pronto (espero) lo subiré… sigan atentos.

Por favor, no se olviden del comentario. Acepto quejas, sugerencias, y felicitaciones (por supuesto!); todo es bien recibido siempre y cuando no sean flames e infamias por el estilo; todas las opiniones dan ánimo y me ayudan a mejorar.

****¡_Lara!, de nuevo feliz cumpleaños. Espero que cumplas 30,003 años más y sigas escribiendo tan precioso como lo haces. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo**_**

¡Gracias y hasta luego!

**CC**

**--*--***


	20. Capítulo 20 La Profecía de la Fusión Pro...

**--*--***

**NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA.-¡Hola a todos!, como ven, he escrito este capítulo rápidamente, lo que pasa es que quiero cerrar este fic pronto e hice la promesa de no dejarlo abandonado. Espero todos estén bien, y de antemano les agradezco por seguir pendientes de mi eterno fic de MB. El capítulo anterior estuvo muy movido, con mucha acción, todos lograron rescatar a Mayumi, pero Willis terminó muerto y los digimons malignos se fusionaron y huyeron a otra dimensión… ¿qué pasará ahora?... ya lo leerán. Este capítulo está algo explicativo, pero espero que les guste, intenté reestructurarlo para mejorarlo, pero no logré hacer nada mejor que esto.**

Sin más por agregar, los dejo con la lectura.

***--*--**

****

**MEMORIAS borradas**

_Por CieloCriss_

**Capítulo 20 **La Profecía de la Fusión Prohibida****

Ben parpadeó. Intentaba no quedarse dormido, pero los párpados lo traicionaban, y se iban cerrando segundo a segundo, de manera inevitable. Estaba cansado, confundido, asustado. Reacomodó por cuarta vez su cuerpo que 'descansaba' en la incómoda silla de plástico que horas antes había instalado al lado de la cama de Osen, quien ahora dormía tranquilamente. Benjamín estaba velando el sueño de su _Cerebrito_.

Bostezó, nuevamente las sombras de la noche lo adormecieron, como si se movieran en círculos para expresar monotonía, cerró sus castaños ojos… todo se difuminaba, todo se volvía negro, y en su interior, oía una voz lejana, como si estuviera en otra dimensión. No le gustaba esa voz, no le gustaba lo que le decía.

_--_

_**Ben, tú también te contradices ¿No es así?...** _

_**…he descubierto que tras la máscara de fortaleza superficial que aparentas dar, existe un niño llorón y caprichoso que teme dejarse ver débil, un niño egocéntrico que sólo se preocupa por su bien...**_

--

El Principito Tachikawa se estremeció, inmediatamente abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué rayos pasa?, ¿¡Quién dice esas mentiras!?" pensó, con pesadumbre, le parecía terrible lo que había escuchado: él no sólo se preocupaba por su bien, no podía ser tan egocéntrico… no le gustaban esas palabras, y lo peor era, que le parecían familiares.

—Seguro estoy delirando o algo así—susurró— o tal vez es una pesadilla.

No sabía lo que sucedía, pero algo realmente extraño le estaba pasando, aún teniendo los ojos abiertos, seguía escuchando cosas…

--

_**Ben, si no me das tu Perseverancia, me encargaré de matarte, y no sólo a ti, también a tu madre**_

--

Se tapó los oídos con frenesí, el cansancio se había vuelto pánico. No era normal oír cosas, ningún chico ordinario oía voces extrañas que le avisaban que morirían él y su mamá. Aún así, le siguió pareciendo familiar lo que escuchaba, como si ya hubiera vivido ese instante. Sus expresivos ojos color miel, comenzaron a ver un paisaje diferente. La habitación de Osen había desaparecido misteriosamente, ya no veía a su hermanastra, ni al cuarto de ésta. Ahora Ben veía una extraña esfera de color verde, dentro de esa esfera había un niño… un muchacho exactamente igual a él. Era él, Ben.

—¿En dónde demonios estoy? —se quejó con presteza— ¿Es un sueño?

Pero Benjamín no recordaba haber estado dormido.

Le parecía terrible verse ahí, dentro de ese campo redondo y casi transparente; podía ver la cara de horror que tenía el Ben de la esfera, le ardió el estómago, ¡¿por qué a él le tenían que pasar estas cosas?!... entonces oyó cómo el Ben de ese lugar hablaba.

--

_**¡Yo no quiero morir! ¡No lo merezco!... ¡vete al diablo! – Ese Ben estalló en llanto, mostrando de nuevo su parte sensible - ¡Y a mi madre ni la toques!, ella es lo único que tengo.... ¡desgraciado! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Fusión prohibida? ¡Al demonio con ella y con los digimons malignos! ¡¡Te odio, quien quiera que seas!!**_

--

—¡La fusión prohibida! —dijo rápidamente Ben, saliendo de ese extraño trance—La fusión prohibida iba a matarme… lo recuerdo.

Se talló los ojos, y abandonó la silla, de nuevo estaba en la habitación de la chica Izumi; no perdió tiempo, se inclinó hacia ella.

—Hey, despierta _Cerebrito_— pidió Ben, moviéndola con cuidado—¿Ya te sientes mejor, cierto? — no obtuvo respuesta, el _Principito_ suspiró—He recordado algo, te interesaría saberlo, pero seguro aún estás roncando por el calmante que te dieron, ¡mira que ponerte histérica!... y hablaste de una voz antes de desmayarte, yo también la oí… y se parece a la que he oído justamente en estos momentos; seguramente también recordaste.

La miró, calmada y pálida, semejante a una vela encendida, con la cera goteando y la intensa llama rojiza tan parecida a su cabello ladrillo. Ben estaba muy consciente de lo bonita que era Osen, por eso la celaba en demasía, por eso estaba conforme con su misión de cuidar su sueño.

Habían sido un día difícil; esa tarde habían rescatado a May de las garras del enemigo, pero las cosas no habían salido bien, la situación parecía todavía más tenebrosa. El intento de rescate había sido un éxito en parte, porque Mayumi Ishida estaba a salvo, por el contrario, el causante de los desvaríos había muerto, el tal Wallace, quien había sido víctima de los digimons malignos al estar poseído, ya no existía. Y él, Ben, había visto cómo el sujeto se había convulsionado ante todos, había sido verdaderamente impresionante… Daisuke fue el que dijo que Wallace estaba muerto, Joe intentó revivirlo en vano. Además, como si no fuera suficiente, Osen se había desmayado, May estaba débil a más no poder y Taiki había encontrado una hermana perdida de no sabía donde… claro, eso último no era mala noticia, sino buena. Benjamín no conocía a la hermana de Taiki, pero encontrar a un hermano no podía ser malo, lo malo, en todo caso, sería que Taik había vivido muchos años sin saber de la existencia  de su gemela.

—Odio que todo sea tan de repente, qué asco— se quejó—, seguramente los problemas se ponen de acuerdo para agobiarme al mismo tiempo.

Echó una última mirada a Osen, luego salió de la alcoba.

El condominio de los Izumi estaba casi en penumbras. Ben notó que el cuarto de sus 'padres' estaba con la luz encendía, los rayos de electricidad pasaban por el orificio de la puerta con debilidad, también se oía el llanto de su hermanito, quien no había parado de chillar en toda la noche.

De haber estado como siempre, Ben hubiera sonreído al imaginar que su bella madre e Izzy no podrían dormir por cuidar al _bodoque_  recién nacido, pero extrañamente negó por sus malas intenciones de burlarse… su mamá estaba reposando, había hecho algo muy arriesgado esa tarde… seguramente dormía, Joe le había dado un medicamento naturista para que canalizara el sueño. Entonces Izzy era quien cuidaba al nene, a Tulo.

Koushiro Izumi en verdad era buena persona, eso lo sabía perfectamente Ben. Ese último año lo había gozado mucho, por primera vez en su vida tenía un hogar estable, tenía una familia… no era que antes no la tuviera, aunque ahora, se sentía más normal; Izzy había llevado muy bien su papel de padre, pero eso no quitaba a Michael de la mente de Ben.

"Papá" pensó de repente, y miró involuntariamente, casi por inercia, el teléfono. Su padre estaba lejos de él queriendo rehacer su vida, en Estado Unidos, sin _él. Aunque no lo admitía, Ben seguía deprimido porque pensaba que sus padres lo habían traído al mundo sin el amor de una pareja, ahora ambos querían estar toda su vida con otra persona. Ciertamente a Benji le parecía acertado el matrimonio de su madre con Izzy, pero no estaba a gusto al saber que su papá contraería nupcias con una completa extraña, casi le daban nauseas… no dejaba de mirar el teléfono digital, y las frases que había escuchado de la extraña voz volvían a su mente como cometas imprevistos: __"**… un niño egocéntrico que sólo se preocupa por su bien**"  ._

Un impulso nació de sus tobillos, y lo hizo avanzar en línea recta hasta el teléfono. El primogénito de Mimi agarró con rapidez el auricular y marcó el número de su padre, ¡él no era tan egocéntrico, se lo demostraría a esa voz! ¡Podía comprender a su padre y desearle la felicidad que éste merecía! ¡Aceptaría la boda de Michael, nunca más sería egoísta con sus papás!... no quería pensar siempre en su felicidad.

No contestaban, el tono del teléfono fue intercambiado por el clásico buzón, y eso lo agradeció Ben desde muy dentro, porque los nervios que sentía se le redujeron a la mitad.

Después de que la contestadora dijo "deje su mensaje después del tono", el muchacho de 11 años aclaró su garganta, y con torpeza comenzó a hablar.

—_Errrr__ Hi Daddy…—hubo  corto silencio en el que maldijo haber llamado a su padre, seguramente se oiría ridículo dejando ese mensaje mediocre; cambió su tono clásico y sus palabras fluyeron en japonés, no en inglés, como siempre que hablaba con Michael—Soy yo, Ben… Y sólo quiero decir que lo siento…—Ben  suspiró y siguió hablando: —Pienso que realmente puedes casarte con esa persona, si lo deseas tanto… de hecho, me da gusto por ti que quieras hacerlo…___

Colgó sin pensar en agregar más a su acción, al menos había sido sincero, se sentía mejor consigo mismo.

—Le estabas hablando a tu padre, ¿no es así, Ben? —interrumpió inesperadamente Izzy, quien había aparecido en la sala de estar cargando con Tulo, quien lloriqueaba levemente. Ben se llenó de ira, ¿por qué Izzy lo había espiado?

—¿Algún problema con ello? —retó molesto, como si su padrastro fuera a reírse de él.

—Por supuesto que no, me da gusto en realidad—admitió Izzy, mientras se sentaba en el sillón más amplio de la sala. Sacó un biberón de su bata, comprobó la temperatura de la leche, y comenzó a alimentar a su pequeño hijito. — Pero no vas a encontrar a Michael a estas horas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —indagó, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque… bueno, Michael viajó a Denver, para tratar de localizar a los conocidos de Wallace, ya sabes para qué…

—Ah, entonces mi padre conocía a ese señor.

—Todos lo conocíamos, era un niño elegido. Por todo el mundo hay antiguos niños elegidos… Wallace era un poco solitario, pero era buena persona… a mí me ayudó en varias ocasiones, era un genio.

—No creo que más que tú.

—Eso es lo de menos… es una lástima que las cosas hayan pasado así, me causa pena que haya muerto sin ver a sus compañeros digitales, después de todo eso quería, por eso se vio envuelto en todo este lío.

—Supongo—agregó Ben, mientras se sentaba junto a Izzy para ver a su pequeño hermano. —… Debe ser difícil entonces para ti estar aquí. Digo, si Wallace era tu amigo, ¿no querrías ir a su funeral?

—Mañana iré un rato, antes de que trasladen el cuerpo a Estados Unidos—dijo Izzy, con calma—. Además, después de todo lo que sucedió, lo único que realmente deseo es que Mimi y Osen se restablezcan, y bueno, tengo que cuidar a este travieso.

Ben no pudo evitar sonreírle a su hermano, ¡Su hermano!, ¡tenía un hermano!; Tulo estaba rojo, con sus ojitos cerrados y los puños apretados, como si sujetara algo, le pareció lindo.

—¿Cuántas veces al día come este niño?

—Yo más bien, Ben, preguntaría, cuantas veces en la noche come—admitió Izzy, con unas ojeras enormes, mientras mecánicamente zambullía el biberón que devoraba Tulo—¿Qué haces despierto?, pensé que te habías ido a dormir.

—Para que lo sepas, no soy tan insensible como te imaginas; estaba cuidando a la _Cerebrito… honestamente pensé que se había vuelto loca: primero se desmaya por oír una extraña voz, no la culpo ahora porque esa voz fue horrible… pero luego, cuando despertó, se puso tan histérica que no la comprendí, hasta le dimos el calmante, ¿por qué se puso así?_

—Porque…—reflexionó Izzy, lentamente—porque así como yo tengo recuerdos de mi pasado, ella comenzó a tener sus propios recuerdos, y puede que eso resulte tremendamente impresionante o doloroso. Sólo espero que la fiebre se le haya ido, me siento mal porque aún no le hago sus estudios anuales, pienso que podría recaer.

—Ya no tiene fiebre, la revisé hace cinco minutos.

—Gracias Ben—sinceró Izzy, conmovido por la ayuda.

—Es mi familia, es normal—Benjamín se sonrojó.

—¿Puedo saber porqué le hablaste a tu papá?

Ben dudó, iba a responder "¿qué te importa?", pero se la pensó mejor y contestó:

—Le llamé porque debía hacerlo. Me porté mal cuando mi papá me dio la noticia de que se iba a casar, no sé, me dio coraje, y ahora que lo pensé mejor, él merece ser feliz—el _Principito encogió los hombros—. Pero creo que además de eso lo hice porque me di cuenta de una verdad… yo suelo hacer berrinches por idioteces, me refiero a que—su voz se quebró, y bajó el tono, sus ojos ganaron más brillo—… yo soy muy egoísta, y me quejo mucho de mis problemas, que al final resultan estúpidos si los comparo con otras cosas… después de todo no estoy enfermo, no fui poseído, no me enteré de que tengo una hermana perdida… mis amigos tienen esos problemas y se portan de manera más adecuada que yo… mi problema es sólo que no acepto que mi padre se case porque no me da la gana._

—No deberías menospreciar tus problemas—sugirió Izzy.

—¡Pero son estúpidos, _totalmente de insectos_!, y luego yo salgo con mis reacciones… drásticas

—Ciertamente tus primeras reacciones son algo impulsivas, sin embargo trasciendes esa primera etapa, ¿ves?, ya quisiste hablarle a tu padre para disculparte.

—Supongo…

—Te ves cansado, deberías irte a acostar—dijo Izzy, Tulo terminó su mamila, y el padre comenzó a sacarle el aire con el pequeño eructo.

—¡JA! Ya te dije que cuidaré a Osen—gruñó—No puedes cuidar a los tres, suficiente tienes con él—apuntó a Tulo, Ben estaba admirado de lo bien que Izzy cuidaba a su hijo "Debe ser porque él solito cuidó de la _Cerebrito_" dedujo, pero parecía que Izumi había tomado cursos para cuidar bebés recientemente, a lo mejor eso había hecho.

—De acuerdo, como gustes, nada más no te exaltes ¿De acuerdo? —replicó Koushiro, mientras pensaba en mil cosas a la vez: Mimi debilitada, Osen posiblemente enferma, Willis muerto, los Digimons malignos que parecieron unirse para irse a otra dimensión, Tentomon, el misterio de las memorias borradas, la fusión prohibida que mencionó Toshiro, el Aro Mágico de Gatomon, el funeral… los recuerdos… el lenguaje digital del 2027 desparecido… ¡Tantas cosas y sólo un cerebro!

Pero dejó de pensar al sentir que unos brazos lo rodearon. Volvió a la realidad y vio que Ben lo estaba abrazando. Izzy quedó estupefacto. Si no comprendía a Ben ordinariamente, menos lo hacía cuando al _Principito_ le daban esos impulsos propios de Mimi. Izumi sonrió y respondió al abrazo con torpeza.

—Estoy asustado por todo lo que pasó—murmuró Ben, como si fuera un secreto—. Pero NO le digas a nadie.

Se separó con presteza, tocó con ternura la cabeza de su hermanito, le sonrió a Izzy, y se retiró al cuarto de Osen.

—Descuida, no le diré a nadie—respondió Koushiro, mientras dejaba atrás el sofá y se dirigía a la cunita de su bebé.

--

_´No__ te escucho, tú no existes…'_

_               'No te escucho, tú no existes…'_

_                                  'No te escucho, tú no existes…'_

_**Aahh, claro que  existo ¿Sabes donde estoy?, pues dentro de ti, y te puedo matar con sólo darte un mortífero beso**_

**_                                                 'Te escucho… existes…'_**

_**… OSEN, TE VAS A MORIR**_

--

Con un suspiro exasperado, como si no pudiera respirar, Osen recobró el conocimiento. Estaba sudando, y su respiración entrecortada se intensificó en lugar de tranquilizarse. De su buró tomó su inhalador para el asma, aspiró la medicina varias veces, para recuperar el aliento.  Trató de tranquilizarse, pero estaba agobiada a más no poder, tenía miedo, hasta en sus sueños escuchaba esa terrible voz, amenazándole con matarla, diciéndole que podía controlarla… ella lo sabía,  ése ser existía, no solamente lo había oído en sus sueños, ¡esa voz era real! ¡Alguien podía manejarla! ¡Volverían a causarle ese dolor infernal!... recordaba haber sufrido mucho, cada momento doloroso regurgitaba en sus entrañas, como si fuera a vomitar sus recuerdos… sus recuerdos relacionados con la fusión prohibida y esa voz.

Miró a su derecha al distinguir los ondulados cabellos de Ben, y de nuevo sonrió al encontrar a alguien cerca de su lecho. Osen estaba muy agradecida por eso; siempre que despertaba después de haber estado enferma, alguien velaba su bienestar; Ben estaba dormido en la silla, pero aún así había velado por ella… sintió una intensa punzada de afecto por Benji.

Dejó su inhalador en el tocador, se levantó de la cama para ir a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua. Le dolía la cabeza, todavía tenía sueño pero no quería volver a dormir por temor de que esa voz volviera a molestarla.

Osen Izumi se había desmayado después de haber oído una extraña voz mientras rescataban a May _(_**Nos volveremos a ver, niños elegidos… nos volveremos a ver cuando ya tenga bajo mi poder a todo este mundo, y el de ustedes, y así pueda crear un nuevo imperio digital**_); le daba vergüenza admitir que había sido cobarde, pero no había sido parte de sus planes caer inconsciente en vez de ser valiente. La voz que resurgía en sus pensamientos sólo le causaba pesares, y le revolvía todo, le aterraba de sobremanera._

"¿Quién podrá ser?" se indagó, antes de salir de su cuarto. Horas antes, cuando había despertado de su desmayo, le había preguntado a su padre, pero nadie le había sabido responder, por eso se había puesto histérica, incluso tío Joe le había tenido que administrar un calmante… sobra decir que eso tampoco la enorgullecía.

Sacudió su cabeza, no tenía intenciones de pensar en nada… salió de su alcoba, y antes de llegar a la cocina, algo llamó su atención. El teclear de una computadora se oía tecla tras tecla; la pelirroja miró el reloj del pasillo, las 3:20 AM. Su papá estaba trabajando en el ordenador, buscando respuestas.

Cambió de ruta, y se adentró al estudio. Observó que Izzy estaba absorto en el monitor, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Cerca de su papá estaba un comunicador en donde se escuchaba la serena respiración de Tulo, seguro que por medio de ese aparato el padre cuidaba el sueño de su pequeñito.

—Papá…—llamó Osen, pensó en que no le respondería generalmente Koushiro no respondía cuando estaba metido en sus asuntos complejos

—¡Osen! —saludó rápidamente Izzy, dándose la vuelta sobre su silla con ruedas —¿Cómo te sientes?, Ben dijo que ya no tenías fiebre.

La niña bajó la mirada y arrugó su vestido con las manos.

—Perdón por preocuparte…

—No digas tonterías, nos diste un buen susto pero no debes pedir disculpas—dijo el papá, tocándole la frente.

—Dejaré que me hagas los estudios…—replicó la ojinegra, titubeante.

—Por supuesto que te dejarás—agregó Izzy, y volvió a su posición de frente a la computadora. —Será mejor que te vayas a dormir… aún no amanece.

—¿Cómo están todos? ¿Pasó algo malo, verdad?, Oh, yo realmente no recuerdo.

—Sí, pasaron varias cosas, pero prefiero que descanses.

—¡Es que no puedo dormir, papá! —admitió Osen—…sigo escuchando a esa voz…

Koushiro tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—Hija… yo… te prepararé un té, ¿qué te parece?

—No gracias. Mejor dime qué pasó.

Suspiró, su hija, aún estando asustada, era tan curiosa como él. Izzy tuvo un extraño presentimiento, se aventuró a preguntar.

—Hija… Osen, ¿tú sabes lo que es la Fusión Prohibida?

Osen se rascó la frente, la palabra se volvió eco… 

--

_'Buscas hacer la Fusión prohibida, y quieres unir  o fusionar los emblemas con los digimons, pero, por ser hija de Koushiro Izumi, uno de los antiguos elegidos, he heredado su emblema, su mejor cualidad... ¡Ésta es mi prueba final!, en ella probarás mi voluntad ¿O me equivoco?, ahora todo está muy claro ¡Papá sigue vivo!, yo no lo defraudaré...'_

_--_

—¡Oh por Dios! —susurró la chica, al oír su propia voz dentro de su cerebro, ¿acaso era un recuerdo? ¿La fusión prohibida?... 

—¿Qué pasó? —nuevamente Izzy giró hacia su hijita y la tomó de los hombros—¿Te sientes mal?, ¡Osen, estás pálida!

La pelirroja secó el sudor de su frente.

—La voz… quería hacer la Fusión Prohibida—balbució, sin comprender todavía—. Pero mi prueba consistía en evitar esa fusión prohibida, ¿lo comprendes papá?, era… como una prueba, acabo de recordarlo—Izzy le asintió. —La fusión cosiste en… fusionar a los digimons… ¿con los emblemas?, ¡Es que… no lo comprendo bien!, lo siento tanto.

—Tranquila Osen, no te preocupes—le dio palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza. —Si no quieres dormir, trae esa silla para acá, juntos trataremos de encontrar algo que nos sirva de esta vieja pineapple.

Osen sonrió tremendamente agradecida, se apresuró a acercar un banco para sentarse junto a su papá.

—¿Qué buscas papá?

—Algo que me ayude a comprender lo que está pasando, pero realmente no sé que diantre le pasa a este aparato… no hallo nada de servir en él.

—De casualidad, ¿tienes el Aro Mágico?, se me ocurre que te lo dejaron a ti, para que investigaras sobre él.

—Sí, se lo pedí prestado a Kari—admitió Izzy, mientras se lo mostraba a su hija.

—¿Ya lo miraste, papá?, apuesto a que no.

Koushiro había olvidado que tenía el Aro en su poder… estaba agotado, pero los misterios le exigían investigación. Tomó el anillo y lo acercó a sus azabaches ojos, lo vislumbró intensamente, grabándose cada detalle.

—Este Aro tiene los signos principales del Lenguaje Digital del 2027, son los mismos símbolos que aparecen en la pirámide de Centarumon.

—¡Sí! —respondió Osen, olvidando a la voz para internarse en la curiosidad que compartía con su progenitor.

—¿Cómo es que ya lo sabías?, te me adelantaste—dijo el ingeniero con una sonrisa cansada.

—Es que… bueno… supongo que sí me adelanté un poco, pero no pude reestructurar el equipo, no pude reprogramarlo.

—Lo haremos ahora.

Los dedos de Izzy comenzaron a moverse a la velocidad de la luz mientras que _hackeaba con presteza el equipo para instalarle los símbolos del Anillo dorado de la Luz… era extraño, sentía de repente que lo acogía una concentración antinatural._

Osen primero no despegaba sus ojos de la laptop. Era para ella sublime ver como su papá trabajaba en la máquina, era tan bueno en eso que nunca dejaría de considerarlo su héroe. La niña sintió que algo le quemaba la cabeza, desvió sus ojos y miró hacia su papá… algo morado brillaba en la frente de su padre, un raro símbolo formado por dos círculos de diferente tamaño unidos por una línea se estaba dibujando en la piel clara de Izzy.

"¿Qué sucede?" se cuestionó la niña, mientras miraba hacia arriba y distinguía la misma luz morada arriba de sus cejas.

—Papá…—Izzy no respondió. Osen se sintió nuevamente atraída hacia el computador y volvió a perderse en lo que hacía su padre.

El emblema del Conocimiento estaba brillando, y despertaba de nuevo en los Izumi, ellos eran tan despistados y estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta.

Cada vez que configuraba un símbolo, la añeja computadora se estremecía, como si estuviera viva, y cuando Izzy instaló el último comando y ejecutó el programa, Osen comenzó a recordar más cosas.

—¡Lo recuerdo! —dijo con un aplauso—También he usado esta computadora, hace tiempo… ¡Mira! —apuntó a un archivo—Yo hice esta traducción, pasé una información de un lenguaje a otro.

—Es verdad—respondió el padre y le dio clic al icono, los datos que Osen nombraba él los había adjuntado en su vieja tesis sobre el Digimundo que extrañamente se había perdido.

Al instante se desplegaron una gran cantidad de datos, los dos, padre e hija, sintieron una gran satisfacción interna, pero nadie dijo nada.

--

Toshiro tenía la vista perdida en la esquina izquierda del televisor. Como estaba apagado, en realidad no estaba mirando nada que no fuera el negro de la pantalla; sentía cansancio, no había podido dormir a causa del insomnio. Por inercia jugueteaba con la corbata grisácea que adornaba su traje, la movía dibujando ruedas sobre la camisa blanca y limpia. Subió los pies al sillón, se hizo bolita e intentó cerrar los ojos para descansar al menos unos minutos, sin embargo desistió porque en cuanto intentaba dormir, un fuerte vértigo lo invadía. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso?... Tenía ganas de que alguien despertara; deseaba hablar con Taiki sobre su prima Hidemi, quería charlar con su mamá y con Seiyuro; pero Toshi sabía que todos estaban dormidos y no despertarían hasta más tarde; apenas eran las siete de la mañana.

Se estaba aburriendo; sin tener nada que hacer sacó del bolsillo del saco sastre su celudigital para ponerse a jugar con él, en esos momentos el pequeño aparato vibró.

—Un mensaje, ¿a esta hora? —dijo, mientras lo revisaba—… ¡es de O-chan!

Rápidamente lo respondió: **Claro que puedes venir, estoy despierto, tengo curiosidad por saber tu descubrimiento. Por cierto O-chan ¿Ya estás bien?**

Toshi no esperó respuesta, llegó trotando a la cocina y abrió la puerta interna que comunicaba su casa con la de los Izumi, acto seguido se sirvió un tazón con cereal y esperó pacientemente a que su amiga pelirroja llegara.

Osen no llegó sola, la acompañaba Ben.

—Buenos días Toshi-kun —saludó la hermanita postiza, mientras entraba al condominio con mucha naturalidad. Ben la siguió con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, saludó con una onomatopeya ininteligible.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —cuestionó Toshiro, preocupado.

—Estoy bien—cortó bruscamente Osen, a veces detestaba llamar tanto la atención con su enfermedad—, sólo fue un simple desmayo… Toshi-kun, ¿por qué estás vestido así?

—Es verdad, ¿se puede saber adonde vas a ir? — balbució Ben, un poquito más despierto.

—Fui un rato al funeral de Wallace Tanner—el jovencito encogió los hombros—, ¿gustan cereal?, es el de donitas de manzana con canela.

—¿Cómo que fuiste al funeral? ¿Te dejaron ir? —interrogó Ben, admirado.

—Le pedí a mi mamá que me dejara ir en su representación junto con papá-Takeru—replicó con expresión cansada. —Sólo fuimos un rato, para ayudarle a tío Daisuke, él se está haciendo cargo del traslado del cuerpo a Norteamérica… no había casi nadie, nada más algunos elegidos. Muchos como mi mamá no pudieron ir porque debían cuidar de sus hijos, así que, como ya lo dije, fui en vez de ella.

—Pero bastaba con que Takeru la representara—opinó Ben, cruzando lo brazos.

—Ya sé. Lo que pasa es que yo quise ir—admitió el canelo de 13 años—; tarde o temprano tenía que ir a un funeral; supongo que fue parecido al funeral de mi padre… porque él también tuvo uno, y cuando eso pasó, era demasiado pequeño....

Osen y Ben guardaron silencio por no saber responder. A Ben le parecía extraño que Toshiro hubiera ido al funeral de Willis sólo para asociar cómo había sido el funeral de su padre; Osen sintió que algo se le removía adentro, su mamá tampoco estaba con ella.

—Quiten esas caras, por favor. Ciertamente los funerales son tristes, y no me gustaría ir a otro, pero, mejor olvidemos el tema ¿Sí?... mejor sírvanse cereal y cuéntenme lo que ha pasado. 

 Los chicos asintieron, se sentaron en la alta barra, junto a Toshiro. La cocina estaba mucho más desorganizada que la de los Izumi, los muebles eran de cedro natural, tallados de manera rústica, como a Tai le gustaban. Había cajas de galletas fuera de lugar, Ben se apropió despistadamente de varias galletas de frambuesa mientras que Osen se servía del cereal de donitas.

—Toshiro, ¿están todos dormidos?, qué pasó con… errr—empezó a decir Ben, pero no supo continuar la frase.

—¿Te refieres a Hidemi? —interrumpió el hijo de Kari, con un suspiro.

—Sí.

—Bueno, no sé mucho aún. Se ha quedado a dormir aquí, pero no sé como se dieron las cosas, no hubo tiempo de platicar… yo me fui al funeral y cuando regresé todos se había ido a la cama… papá-Takeru me contó un poco sobre Hidemi, al parecer la madre de Taiki le ocultó todo este tiempo a mi tío Tai que tenía otra hija.

—Que vieja tan miserable—opinó Ben, mientras Osen ponía atención al suceso. Por su desmayo se había perdido de cosas, no había presenciado la muerte de Willis, la madrugada anterior había descubierto que ese señor se había muerto; tampoco se había tomado tiempo para pensar en que Taiki tenía una hermana gemela.

—Debió ser muy duro para Taik—susurró Osen.

—Sí. Quisiera hablar con él, y con ella, es decir, Hidemi… pero imagino lo extraña que debe de sentirse, no sé cómo presentarme ante ella, y también opino que la madre de Taiki fue totalmente injusta con mi tío Tai, ¡¿cómo se atrevió a ocultarle algo tan importante a él y a Taiki?!

—Creo que tienes razón, ninguno de los pretextos la salvaría de su equivocación—dijo Osen, con severidad.

—Seguro y se achicharrará en el infierno por malvada—ofendió Ben.

—De cualquier manera nosotros no tenemos derecho a juzgarla— murmuró Toshiro—, sólo espero que las cosas mejoren. Lo que podemos hacer es apoyar a Taiki y ser amables con Hidemi, ¿no lo creen?

—_Hai—afirmaron Osen y Ben al mismo tiempo._

—Entonces O-chan, ¿vas a decirme de una buena vez el misterio que descubriste?

—Claro que sí Toshi, para eso he venido—replicó la pelirroja—, ¿podemos ir adonde está tu ordenador?, claro que tendríamos que despertar a Sei… si quieres esperamos un rato.

—Nah, creo que durmió suficiente, además tiene el sueño muy pesado, seguro que ni se entera de nuestra presencia.

Toshiro acabó de comer su cereal, sólo restaban los sobrantes de leche saborizada a canela y manzana que no podían desperdiciarse. Aprovechó que Ben estaba entretenido confiscando 'secretamente' más galletas para tomarse bruscamente, y bebiendo del plato, los tragos de leche que restaban. Osen sonrió.

—Tanto tiempo con Taiki, supongo. —Toshiro se limpió los bigotes de leche.

—Sí, ya lo sabes, se me pegan sus hábitos de glotón. Pasemos a mi cuarto, muero por ver qué me vas a enseñar.

Como Toshiro lo había profetizado, Seiyuro, su compañero de habitación, no despertó cuando la pelirroja encendió la computadora. Ben se recostó en la cama de Toshiro y comentó que iba a descansar sus ojos o algo así. Toshi en cambio se puso más despierto y en voz baja susurró a Osen.

—Tú lo sabes, ¿no es así O-chan?, has escuchado esa voz… 

—… sí, pero todos la oímos, cuando resonó en la bodega abandonada.

—Me refiero a que has oído esa voz también en tus sueños… sabes quien es—susurró quedamente Toshiro, muy mortificado—… sabes que esa voz está relacionada conmigo; quiero que hablemos luego de eso O-chan, necesito explicarlo.

—Como gustes—respondió la niña, un tanto confundida porque no sabía exactamente a qué se refería Toshiro.

Internó un disco compacto y comenzó a des-fragmentar información, Toshiro nada más veía como miles de signos raros se movían de arriba hacia abajo a una velocidad impresionante; no tenía la menor idea de lo que hacía Osen, pero esos minutos se le hicieron eternos.

—¿Pasa algo malo con mi computadora? —preguntó, como respuesta sólo obtuvo la negación de la pelirroja con un movimiento de cabeza.

Esperó otros minutos más. Ben casi se había quedado dormido, Seiyuro se movía constantemente en su cama, cercana a la pared del cuarto.

—Parece que ya pude, Toshi-kun—agregó Osen, algo apenada. 

—¿Y qué es eso? —interrumpió súbitamente Toshi; el canelo había elevado un poco su tono de voz, Ben volvió a abrir sus ojos y mecánicamente se sentó al lado de ellos (aunque todavía parecía zombi por el sueño que lo invadía).

—Escuchen esto, posiblemente les traiga recuerdos: _"Cuando los separados encuentren un punto fijo que los una, habrá iniciado el proceso para la realización de la fusión prohibida, en los lagos no habrá agua, el cielo dejará de dar luz y los vivos tendrán un futuro incierto"_

—¿Qué cosa leíste?,  ¿habla de la famosa fusión prohibida? —dijo Ben, abruptamente.

—Es una profecía… —murmuró Toshi, sintiendo cada una de las palabras

—Es el inicio de la profecía que estamos viviendo actualmente. —argumentó Osen, volteando hacia ellos: —Es la profecía del Fusión Prohibida.

—Vaya…

—Explica con decencia, ¿quieres?

—Ayer papá y yo lo descubrimos, gracias a que mi tía Kari le prestó el Aro mágico… el Aro Mágico tenía plasmado signos básicos del lenguaje digital que se perdió en el 2027; y con base a esos signos, reprogramamos la vieja laptop de papá, que tenía entre sus archivos esta profecía. —La pelirroja tomó aire con lentitud, parecía querer ordenar todas sus ideas—. Seguramente ustedes deben recordar algo referente a la fusión prohibida porque últimamente los recuerdos están volviendo a las memorias borradas; pero bueno, comenzaré por el principio, aunque no estoy totalmente segura de cómo pasaron las cosas.

—No te preocupes, tú sólo di lo que piensas.

—Ayer, cuando oí la voz horrible en la bodega donde rescatamos a May, me sentí totalmente débil, como si hubiera vuelto de pronto una pesadilla…—Toshi bajó la mirada, comprendiendo. Osen siguió—. Cuando desperté, esta madrugada, me uní a mi padre, que investigaba sobre los misterios de digimon… los dos estuvimos descubriendo cosas, ¡y noté algo muy raro!, conforme avanzábamos más, la frente de mi padre, y la mía, se calentaban y se volvían moradas; en la piel de papá se dibujó un símbolo; y creo que ese símbolo es justamente el emblema del Conocimiento. El caso es que, al estar investigando encontramos la vieja tesis de papá que incluye esta profecía. —Se aclaró la garganta, y notó que a lo lejos Seiyuro estaba despierto y también, aunque soñoliento, parecía oírla, ella reorganizó sus ideas—. Bueno… la verdad es que, todos nosotros fuimos parte de la última aventura del Digimundo… según lo que leí en la profecía y en el epílogo de los libros de tío Takeru, el Mundo Digital se había unido a la Tierra, todos los humanos tenían un digimon… en la profecía se menciona que a pesar de la unión de los mundos, estaban surgiendo problemas debido a que en parte había conflictos entre humanos y digimons, me imagino que algunos humanos trataban a los digitales como mascotas, o tal vez algunos digimon no admitían a los humanos, ¡a saber, no recuerdo!, el caso es que, debido a esos conflictos, a ese desequilibrio, comenzó a realizarse la fusión prohibida, que era como un "Fin del mundo"… según los lineamientos de las escrituras, las bases de datos de los digimon se esfumaron y se juntaron para crear a un solo ser. El problema era que "ese ser" estaba _distorsionado_ por un extraño poder maligno y quería acabar con la armonía entre nuestro mundo y el digital…para el colmo, necesitaba de los emblemas que poseían los niños elegidos originales ¿Comprenden?

—¡Nuestros padres son los niños elegidos originales! —gruñó Seiyuro, adhiriéndose a la plática con presteza.

—Sí. Justo ahí entramos nosotros; nuestra misión era rescatar a nuestros papás, que habían sido capturados por el enemigo… además, teníamos qué impedir esa fusión. ¿Lo recuerdan?

—Pues…—comenzó Toshiro—un poco.

—¡Sigue O-chan, luego veremos qué hacer para recordar! —exigió Sei.

—Nosotros debimos haber hecho un gran esfuerzo, y todo pareció indicar que acabamos con la fusión prohibida… pero de alguna manera, no sucedió lo que creímos, las cosas no fueron así de sencillas…

—¿Cómo?

—Nosotros _retardamos la fusión prohibida, no la __erradicamos. Yo estuve pasando la información de esta profecía a un lenguaje inteligible durante casi toda la aventura… luego mi papá lo estuvo descifrando, pero  hubo una parte que no pudo traducir. Esa parte era la más importante, por más esfuerzos que todos hicimos, no pudimos descubrir nada… por eso tuvimos que salir del Digimundo, y al parecer dejamos allá a los digimons._

—¡Pero nosotros no sabemos nada claro sobre digimons! —renegó Ben.

—El párrafo que no se pudo descifrar habla de eso mismo, de las _memorias borradas_—Osen abrió en el ordenador de Toshiro un avanzado programa de gráficos y dibujó dos círculos, uno era más chico que otro y estaba dentro del grande. —Al parecer… en esa ocasión los elegidos impidieron la fusión prohibida de manera temporal… eso por cuestiones que ignoro, posiblemente se deba a un tercer factor, que podría ser esa _voz_ que oímos o los digimons legendarios.

—¿Legendarios?

—Oh, todo parece indicar que son digimons sagrados que cuidan del Digimundo, o que cuidaban, porque ahora ya no están materializados.

—Honestamente _Cerebrito, me estás confundiendo, yo lo que quiero saber es porqué hemos olvidado._

—A eso voy Ben, pero se me van las ideas—se quejó Osen, rascándose la nariz.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué no se pudo descifrar esa parte de la profecía en ese tiempo y ahora sí?

—No sé Toshi-kun, yo creo que se debe a que el emblema de mi papá ayer estaba brillando de manera asombrosa gracias al Aro Mágico. Y bueno, en realidad no hubo que descifrar o trasladar códigos; la razón por la que esa parte de la profecía no se podía leer era porque esos fragmentos los escribió un digimon… es curioso, yo no sabía que los digitales escribían libros. Está escrito por un digimon, no es un programa que pueda ser descifrado… si mi papá no hubiera estado ayudado por su emblema de la sabiduría, seguramente nunca hubiéramos sabido lo que decía— Osen coloreó los círculos que había dibujado. El pequeño de rojo, el grande de verde. —Esa parte de la profecía, son fragmentos de un libro.

—¿Y qué es lo que dice?

—Habla de una leyenda. De la leyenda de los niños que salvaron al Digimundo. — dijo la pelirroja—, no se refiere a nuestros padres, sino a otros niños, los primeros. Aquellos chicos instauraron la paz… claro que, en ese tiempo, el Mundo Digital era muy diferente a la época de nuestros padres, había otro tipo de organización, no ayudaban los dioses legendarios… en esas épocas un digimon se rebeló e intentó apoderarse del Digimundo por medio del _escaneo de datos._

—¿Usaban una especie de  escáner para robar los datos del mundo y de los digimons?

—Así es Sei, los robaban. —replicó Osen—Todos los datos los adjuntaban en el centro del Digimundo, en donde se hallaba ese digimon rebelde… el caso es que aquellos niños elegidos salvaron la situación, y cuando la paz se reestableció, los digimons gobernantes hicieron la profecía de la fusión prohibida, para evitar rebeliones… dicha profecía era horrible, y todos la evitaban porque si se cumplía, ellos dejarían su autonomía para convertirse en una pequeña porción  del ser supremo… la profecía cayó en el olvido, pero alguien la retomó el año pasado, el 2027… yo considero que quien la retomó alteró las cláusulas de la profecía y la cambió, o la trastornó, de modo que ahora se desató la amenaza: _"Si la fusión prohibida se ha de alterar, las memorias borradas quedarán y el vínculo eterno entre los mundos  se romperá"_. Chicos… les mencioné que la fusión prohibida  sólo se había retrazado, pero ayer todos vimos el resurgimiento de los monstruos digitales, observamos cómo se unieron y escuchamos a esa terrible voz; ayer la fusión prohibida verdadera comenzó, y sólo faltará que le roben los emblemas a nuestros padres para que se complete.

—¡Qué infamia!, seguro por eso mi bella madre sufrió ese ataque que casi la mata—opinó Ben, atarantado.

—Mi deducción es la siguiente: yo creo que los digimons fueron desfragmentados por las secuelas de la _casi-fusión-prohibida_, es decir, se trató de formar un génesis, pero como se cumplió la parte fatal de las escrituras y los humanos olvidamos, los digitales se convirtieron en datos… algunos de esos datos están en nuestro mundo. No todos, porque muchos de ellos están adjuntos en el centro del Digimundo, como en aquella antiquísima aventura. Ayer los digimons malvados lograron materializarse, ellos son comandados por esa terrible _voz, que poseyó al señor Wallace… y cuando se abrió el portal, ellos se fueron al centro del Mundo Digital._

—¿Qué más decía la parte secreta de las profecías?

—Yo… en verdad lo siento, no recuerdo mucho, ¡todo fue demasiado repentino!, mi papá seguro lo entiende mejor.

—¡No te disculpes!, eres grandiosa O-chan, a fe mía que sí—sonrió Seiyuro—¿Qué haríamos sin ti?, ¡gracias!, ahora todo está más claro, y sabemos cuál es nuestro deber.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿Se puede saber qué cosa, según tú, es nuestro deber? —pidió Ben.

—¡¡Pues claro que evitar esa fusión asquerosa, Benjamín!! —dijo Sei, desafiante—. A pesar de lo que dicen esas escrituras, ¡la esperanza nunca muere!, y Wizardmon de algún modo sobrevivió y nos trajo el Aro del Gatomon de mamá-Kari, ¡Ese Aro nos trajo el milagro de enterarnos!, y aún podemos ayudar.

—Sí… escuchen esto: _"-Entonces, el halo de luz brillará milagrosamente y despertará la esperanza que nunca se desvanece ante un corazón que empieza a recordar… y será momento de gritar 'Ahora es cuando la aventura, digievoluciona'_-"_. Es lo último que se menciona._

—Debemos precisar seriamente en lo que haremos, ¿ya has pensando en algo O-chan?

—No tengo nada claro. Lo único que sé es que deberíamos encontrar la manera de viajar al Centro del Digimundo, para ver si en verdad ahí están guardados los datos, para revisar si ahí yacen los digimons malignos… y para averiguar si podemos evitar la fusión prohibida.

—Encontraremos la manera, ¡ya lo verás! —animó Sei.

—¡Están locos!, son unos insectos irracionales—se quejó Ben—. Es incoherente ir a ese lugar, ¡la puerta estúpida se cerró, sé que ustedes se acuerdan!, y luego, no tenemos manera de defendernos.

—¡Eres un pesimista! —le reprochó Seiyuro.

—¡Ya, silencio! —pidió Toshiro—Van a despertar a todos. Osen tiene razón, necesitamos viajar al Digimundo. Nuestros padres corren peligro, además, ellos no podrían ir al Digimundo, porque ellos son adultos, y tienen muchas obligaciones; ellos trabajan para darnos los mejor, nos cuidan, ¡tienen tantas responsabilidades!, no pueden abandonarnos para irse a buscar el secreto de los digimons, sencillamente ni mi mamá, ni tía Yolei ni Tía Mimi pueden dejar a sus bebés, ¡nos tienen que cuidar a nosotros!... y deben sentirse frustrados por no poder ir en busca de sus digimons, que se han escondido para no ser _escaneados_… ¡nosotros debemos materializar a los digimons y restaurar el Mundo Digital!, al menos debemos internarlo… eso al menos es mi sincera opinión, ¿están de acuerdo?

Sei alzó la mano y asintió, Osen lo imitó, Ben gruñó y afirmó con preocupación.

—¿Cómo iremos al Digimundo? — cuestionó.

—Primero que nada propongo informar a los demás de lo ocurrido, luego sabremos cómo.

—Sí—dijo Ben—pero que sea rápido, porque nuestros padres son muy veloces y mínimo se nos adelantan o se enteran.

—De acuerdo, le avisaré a todos y nos reuniremos hoy mismo, a las tres de la tarde, en el parque de la colonia.

Los cuatro suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Sus vientres estaban contraídos por los nervios, pero en sus corazones crecía la postura de ir al Digimundo para ayudar a restaurar a los digimons.

--

Kyosuke fue el primero en llegar al sitio señalado. Miró los alrededores para ver si veía a alguno de sus amigos, pero al no enfocar a nadie se sentó en el columpio más cercano y comenzó a mecerse progresivamente, de modo que cada vez llegaba más arriba, casi tocaba las ramas de un encino cercano.

A Kyo le gustaba columpiarse, le ayudaba a pensar, pero también recordaba cuando era niño y pasaba horas enteras en el parque con su papá. 

El chico sonrió al recordar lo grandioso que solían ser esos días, esos lejanos días de su infancia. Estaba creciendo, eso Kyo lo tenía muy claro; las cosas iban cambiando. Su cuerpo estaba invadido de caracteres sexuales secundarios, su voz se había vuelto otra, sus pensamientos se habían complicado, y además, ya no jugaba en el parque junto a su papá.

La tarde era calurosa, la luz del sol le pegaba directamente  en la cara, y él, mientras se columpiaba, se sentía verdaderamente vivo. Era relajante estar ahí, pero no le bastaba para estar contento, Kyo no tenía muchas razones para reír, la situación actual le estaba pareciendo verdaderamente complicada. Hacía apenas un par de horas que Davis había regresado a casa después de haber estado ausente toda la noche y toda la mañana… recordó fugazmente el rostro angustiado de su madre, y la admiró mucho cuando ella trascendió sus preguntas para animar a Davis. Su padre estaba melancólico, acababa de llegar de un funeral, y él se había hecho cargo de todo… Kyosuke sabía lo mucho que odiaba Daisuke ese tipo de cosas. "Pero él quiso ser valiente, por el recuerdo que tiene de su digimon, de su V-mon… debo ser como mi padre" se dijo rápidamente el chico con googles, al tiempo en que seguía arriba del columpio. Mientras miraba el paisaje de verano, un recuerdo se asomó a su mente, y se vio a él mismo, cerca de su papá… había varias personas más, pero estaban borrosas; había una pequeña silueta azul que él cargaba en sus brazos… comenzó a escuchar…

--

_'Yo tampoco quiero irme – dijo Kyo – por favor, busquemos la manera ¡Tiene que haberla!, papá, por favor, intentémoslo'._

_'No podemos dejar que se borre nuestra base de datos, no permitiré que mueras, entiéndelo Kyosuke, esto está fuera de nuestro alcance'._

_'¡No, no lo está!, ¿Dónde quedó aquél niño aventurero que eras?, ¡El que nunca se rendía!'_

_'Kyo, cállate – reprendió Daisuke con voz grave - ¡Tú no sabes lo que dices!, no retes a tu padre, porque no sabes lo que ronda por mi cabeza, ¿has entendido?, no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que me cuesta dejar a V-mon, mucho menos sabes lo que es ser padre y velar por el pellejo de tu hijo, hasta entonces, cierra tu boca, y aprende a ser prudente'._

--

—Me pregunto yo, ¿qué fue eso?... ¿un recuerdo?... pues, papá no suele reprenderme muy a menudo; aún así, lo sentí tan real…—musitó inquieto, tratando de despejar esos extraños pensamientos. —Y eso que traía en mis brazos, ¿será un digimon? ¿Mi digimon?, quisiera recordarlo.

—¡Kyosuke, no seas infantil y baja de ese columpio! —escuchó Kyo, bajó la mirada y se topó con un par de ojos con gafas enmarcando el color miel de los iris.

—¡Kurumi! —chilló sonrojándose, al tiempo en que se soltaba sin darse cuenta y caía—¡AHHHH!

Kurumi y sus hermanos cerraron los ojos al ver la pirueta que hacía Kyo en el aire, volvieron a abrirlos cuando escucharon el azotar del moreno en el suelo.

—¡Auch! —se quejó, e intentó levantarse al instante, para mostrar que no le había pasado nada; pero en su intento, Kurumi lo sentó en el suelo y se inclinó a su lado.

—¡Tonto! —regañó, moviendo su dedo índice—¿Por qué te lanzaste de forma suicida, Kyosuke?, no seas tan infantil, ya casi tienes 14 años, las chicas somos mucho más madura que ustedes. 

—Es que me asustaste, ahora, deja que me ponga de pie, no me pasó nada.

—¿Que te asusté, dices?, ¡uyy!, ¡desconsiderado!, ¿qué acaso estoy fea o algo así?

—¡No no no! —dijo rápidamente.

—Y además no quieres que te cure la fea herida que te hiciste en el codo, ¡grosero!

—Kurumi… yo…—Kyo parecía un tomate. Zet sonreía ante la escena y Satoru extrañamente aplaudía.

Kurumi Ichijouji sacó un pañuelo de su overol de falda, limpió con brusquedad la herida –ella creía que con ternura- y envolvió el sangrante raspón en el trapo blanco, con golondrinas bordadas. En todo el proceso Kyo hizo un esfuerzo sublime para no quejarse.

—¡Listo! —sonrió la chica, y le dio un pequeño beso al pañuelo que cubría la herida.

Se levantó con una sonrisa pícara, y Kyo se aferró frenéticamente del pañuelo.

—G-G-Grrracias, Kurumi—tartamudeó con torpeza, poniéndose de pie.

—No hay cuidado Kyo, pero a la otra, sé más maduro y no juegues en esas cosas.

—Claro—respondió rápidamente Kyo, a pesar de que pensaba que subirse al columpio no era una acción infantil.

—Creo que aún no llega nadie—dijo Zetaro—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

—Alrededor de cinco minutos, pero llegué antes de la hora acordada, para que nunca más me tachen de impuntual. Tal vez los demás tienen problemas para salir de sus casas.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, nosotros tuvimos que decirle a mamá que iríamos a pasear un rato a Satoru, porque no nos quería dejar salir; se quedó bastante preocupada, pero papá la convenció de que nos diera permiso. — comentó Zet, sentándose en el arenero junto a Satoru.

—¡¡Míenn Hedmanoz!!—apuntó Satoru (Miren, hermanos).

—Sí, ahí vienen Ben, Osen, Doguen, Seiyuro y Yuri—replicó el morado, con extraña calma.

—¡Hey ustedes, impuntuales, por aquí! —gritó Kurumi, moviendo su mano.

Los nombrados respondieron el saludo pero para molestia de Kurumi, no corrieron hacia ella, se acercaron caminando, con el mismo paso.

—Al parecer ya estamos la mayoría—dijo Osen—. Aunque no sé si May pueda venir.

—¿Cómo está ella? ¿Sigue igual de débil?, Ay, pobrecita de Mayumi. 

—Bueno, Mayumi-chan es realmente sorprendente, casi está recuperada, al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a Osen, ¿verdad?

—Yo la vi algo cansada, pero dijo que haría lo que fuera con tal de venir. Kotty la ayudará a escapar.

—¿Y no estará mal que  no descanse? —preguntó Doguen.

—Ella es de esas personas tercas, y hará su voluntad—dedujo Ben.

—Además yo la cuidaré. —agregó Sei—, ¡Seiyuro Takaishi por siempre se hará cargo del cuidado de sus primos Ishida!

—Cállate, no seas payaso—renegó Doguen.

—_Llorón, hoy no estoy de humor, así que no empieces—renegó Sei._

—Oye Seiyuro, tú que vives en casa con Taiki, ¿qué sucedió con… ehh… su hermana?

—¿La dama Hidemi? — interrogó Sei, aún sabiendo que Kurumi se refería a ella—. Bueno, al parecer Hidemi se quedará a vivir con el tío Tai, aún no han localizado a su madre… en estos momentos Toshi y Taiki están con ella, pero Taiki no quiere obligarla a venir a esta reunión, Toshiro también piensa que sería para Hidemi muy perturbador, porque apenas nos ha visto y empieza a comprender lo de los digimons, él considera que no es necesario involucrarla en la pelea.

—Me gustaría conocerla, no sé, platicar con ella—admitió Kurumi—; pero es verdad que todo pasó demasiado rápido, será mejor que todo vaya con calma.

—Aunque yo creo que Hidemi debería integrarse a nuestro equipo; es realmente muy bonita—admitió el rubio, con una sonrisa.

—Ya, Seiyuro, déjate de cosas—regañó Yuri, acongojada. De nuevo había tenido que salir del hospital… su madre seguía en coma, y los problemas se acrecentaban. No estaba de humor para sonreír ante los comentarios de Sei.

—Lo lamento Yuri, trataré de comportarme.

—¡¡Mayumi y Kotaro se acercan!! — dijo Kyosuke.

A lo lejos vislumbraron que May y Kotty venían caminando  por una pequeña colina para acercarse a ellos. May se movía con lentitud, se veía agotada, pero ruda, como alguien que nunca pierde el empeño. Kotaro la veía de reojo, pero no la ayudaba a caminar, seguramente porque su hermana se lo prohibiría.

Seiyuro corrió hasta su prima y le besó la frente, luego la apresó entre sus brazos y le chifló a Kyo, quien corrió hacia ellos. Entre Sei y Kyo cargaron a May –en contra de su voluntad- hasta donde estaban los demás.

—¡Ya, suéltenme! —se quejó.

—Hemos llegado, 'Yumi—dijo Kyo.

—¡No me digas 'Yumi,  'Suke!— renegó la rubia.

—Parece que te estás recuperando rápido—dedujo el hijo de Davis.

Kotty llegó segundos después, su rostro no expresaba nada, parecía hastiado de todo.

—¿Cómo estás, May? —preguntó Zetaro.

—Bastante mejor, como podrás ver—respondió Mayumi, un poco seca.

—Yo… tardé mucho más en recuperarme, creo que eres admirable—susurró Zet, como si recordara cosas funestas.

—No debes comparar mi caso con el tuyo, Zetaro—regañó Mayumi—… a mí no me poseyeron, sólo trataron de robarme mi energía vital.

"Eso ya lo sé" pensó el mediano hijo de Ken, mientras desviaba la vista adonde estaba Satoru.

Toshiro y Taiki aparecieron minutos después. Taiki traía un semblante perturbado y huraño. Llegó hasta sus amigos y sin saludar se sentó al lado de Osen. Toshiro también lucía afectado, y a pesar de que los chicos intuyeron que algo malo había ocurrido, no hicieron preguntas.

La junta dio inicio entre un silencio que sólo se rompía por la temerosa y dulce vocecita de Osen, quien trataba de explicar (de la manera más sencilla) lo que había sucedido y todo lo que podía acontecer si no trabajaban en la resolución. Taiki desviaba su mirada y por momentos vislumbraba a Mayumi, quien le devolvía el gesto, muy intrigada… se notaba que Taik quería hablar con ella, May, por su parte, también quería hacerlo.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Osen les contó sobre la Fusión Prohibida, sobre la profecía y las memorias borradas, y casi al finalizar, Osen guardó silencio súbitamente y Toshiro hizo la propuesta de ir al Digimundo para ayudarle a sus padres, los niños se estremecieron de miedo, todos a excepción de Satoru, quien se había adormecido en los brazos de Kurumi y era ajeno a todos los problemas.

—¿Y bien?, quiero saber lo que opinan

—Ya sabes Toshiro, que yo estoy dispuesto a ir al Digimundo, no me importan los peligros—animó Sei—, y aunque la propuesta nos parezca inverosímil todos deberíamos aceptar… el enemigo no sabe que tenemos la intención de ir, así que tendremos esa ventaja.

—¡Podríamos morir! —chilló Kurumi, comiéndose las uñas—, posiblemente tenemos a nuestro favor el factor sorpresa, pero no tenemos la posibilidad de defendernos, no creo que baste con el dichoso poder de los emblemas.

—Eso es verdad—dijo Yuri—. ¿Tiene caso perder la vida por una mala planeación? ¿No sería mejor que le contáramos a nuestros padres?

—No lo creo, Yuri—reflexionó Toshi—. Esa voz, la que distorsionó la Fusión Prohibida, desea los emblemas de nuestros padres, nosotros heredamos esas cualidades, pero los originales son nuestros papás, y todo este tiempo ha querido matarlos… en cambio, nadie nos ha tomado en cuenta, a excepción de ese maravilloso ser llamado Wizardmon, que puso la esperanza en nosotros… sí, es verdad, podemos morir, aunque me pregunto ¿No vale la pena luchar por esto?, yo me muero de miedo, pero pienso que sí.

"Sería la única manera de hacer volver del coma a mi mamá, ¡debo hacerlo!"

—Tienes razón, vale la pena intentarlo—creyó Yuriko—. Necesitamos organizarnos bien.

—¡Yuri, sé razonable! —gritó Doguen Kido— ¿Cómo puedes verlo así de fácil?, no es que no crea en Osen, ¡pero es que es totalmente una imprudencia!, y nadie nos asegura que en realidad la mentada fusión prohibida sea una realidad.

—Además—interrumpió Kotty, con tristeza—. Nosotros no podríamos hacer nada…

—Kotaro, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? —preguntó Sei—¿Dónde están tus ánimos?, lo comprendo de Doguen, pero de ti no.

Kotty no respondió, se sentía culpable de tantas cosas, en su cabeza todo daba vueltas, y creía que sus imprudencias eran las causantes de todo el caos, sentía como si algo muy pesado le impidiera caminar… el pequeño pelirrojo también había seguido teniendo visiones sobre su pasado, se veía a sí mismo corriendo, tratando de impedir una tragedia, y una daga estaba cerca de penetrarlo… pero alguien, alguien a quien no recordaba, se había atravesado para salvarlo y había caído muerto.

—Creo que sé cómo podríamos ir—dijo Osen—. Necesitaríamos un celular para cada uno… la antigua leyenda dice que los niños elegidos de esa época convirtieron su celular en un digivice… podríamos intentarlo… y podríamos tratar de ir justo como lo hicieron nuestros padres cuando eran niños. Nadie nos asegura que la puerta siga cerrada, lo que pasa es que las personas ya no han intentado entrar al Digimundo porque han olvidado, pero muchos polvos digitales andan rondando por aquí, así que yo creo que sí podemos ir.

—Parece viable, nuestro deber es intentarlo—dijo Kyo, aún sin haber digerido toda la información  dada. —. Debemos intentarlo lo más pronto posible, pero antes es necesario saber quienes irán. Levanten la malo los que están de acuerdo.

Kyo puso el ejemplo. Seiyuro y Toshiro lo imitaron instantáneamente. Osen le sonrió a Ben, y ambos levantaron la mano; lo mismo que Yuri, May, Taiki y Zetaro. Kurumi suspiró vencida y alzó su brazo, miró como si reprendiera a Doguen, y éste, con un extraño temblar, subió su antebrazo para que todos lo vieran.

—¿Kotaro? —preguntó Seiyuro—¿Tú qué has decidido?

—Yo no quiero ir. —dijo Kotty, con la voz perturbada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo arruino todo.

—Eso no es verdad, primo. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, eres muy valiente, ¿sabes?, sin ti no podríamos hacer gran cosa.

—Lo que dice nuestro primo Sei es verdad, Kotty—agregó Mayumi—. No lo digo para seguirle la corriente a Seiyuro, lo digo en serio… no creas que a mí me conviene que vayas y corras peligro, pero sé que un niño como tú puede aprender muchas cosas y puede ser de gran ayuda… tío Takeru tenía 8 años cuando viajó al Digimundo, y maduró mucho; pienso que tú también podrías ayudarnos.

—Eso es verdad—apoyó Zetaro.

—Entonces Kotty, ¿qué dices?

Kotaro alzó la mano un poquito más animado.

—¡Bien!, entonces está decidido, trataremos de ir al Mundo Digital—agregó Kyo—. No creo que sea conveniente irnos mañana, creo que lo mejor será esperar dos días, cuando las cosas ya estén más calmadas… cuando nuestros padres se resignen a seguir con la rutina y a sólo investigar en sus ratos libres. Por otra parte, Mayumi ya estará mejor, y le daremos a Taiki más tiempo con su hermana… a quien supongo que, no convendría invitar…

—No, ella no debe correr peligros—cortó Taiki.

—Disculpa Taik, no quise ser descortés—dijo Kyo, sintiéndose incómodo. — Para pasado mañana, hay que organizar la distribución de los alimentos, de preferencia enlatados, llevaremos provisiones para un mes… necesitamos algunas cobijas, no muchas, porque no podremos andar mucho si están pesadas… y Yuri, supongo que podrías traerte armas de tu dojo.

—Sí, de eso me encargo yo.

—Tampoco lleven mucho equipaje… Osen, deberás conseguir la computadora vieja de tu papá… y bueno… eso es todo por ahora, si alguien tiene alguna otra idea…

—Yo sí, ¿cómo vamos a regresar del Digimundo?

—Eso lo resolveremos cuando estemos allá.

"Ay Dios… ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?" pensó Doguen.

—Deberíamos dividirnos en comisiones, cada comisión se encargaría de algo. 

—Y además, propongo que les grabemos a nuestros padres un video de despedida.

—Buena idea, Seiyuro—felicitó Kurumi.

—Las niñas formaremos una comisión—dijo Yuri—Nos encargaremos de los alimentos y las cuestiones técnicas.

—Los mayores formaremos otra comisión: Toshi, Sei, Doguen y yo—dijo Kyo—Nos encargaremos de las armas y de otras cuestiones del equipaje.

—Nosotros seremos la última comisión, supongo—dedujo Ben, mirando a Taiki, Zet  y Kotty.

—Chicas, deberíamos hacer una pijamada para organizarnos mejor—dijo Kurumi, sonriente.

—¿Sería eso necesario? —indagó Yuriko, quien estaba sin ánimos de nada.

—¡Claro que sí!, si nos reunimos en pijamada será más fácil salir de una casa para irnos al Digimundo… digo, si es que podemos—agregó la de cabello azul, pensando en que lo más seguro era que no podrían entrar en el Digimundo.

—¡Buena idea!, nosotros también haremos una—dijo Sei—… que cada comisión haga una fiesta en pijamas, será como una despedida del mundo real.

Los chicos asintieron.

—… Sólo espero que no muramos—lamentó Doguen, cambiando súbitamente de tema—. Nosotros no somos como nuestros papás…

—Eso justamente—interrumpió Zetaro—. Podemos fracasar porque no tenemos fe en nosotros mismos… sólo en nuestros papás, ¿se dan cuenta?... con esa actitud no llegaremos a ningún lado. Nosotros tenemos digimons, pero casi no hemos pensado en ellos, sólo pensamos y hablamos de los de nuestros papás, por eso nuestros digitales no aparecen; mencionamos las aventuras de nuestros padres, pero nos olvidamos de lo que hicimos, y así no lograremos nada.

—¡Vaya, sorprendente discurso, amigo!, ¡Y creo, Zet, que tienes toda la razón! —dijo Sei. —Tenemos que tratar de pensar en lo que hemos hecho, en nuestros digimons, ¡también los tenemos y ellos esperan por nosotros!

—Así que, ¡a cambiar de actitud! ¡A pensar positivo! —agregó Kyo.

Sin embargo un extraño silencio borró sus sonrisas… en verdad tenían miedo, en verdad iban a una aventura sin futuro prometedor.

--

—¿En verdad estarás bien cuando partamos al Digimundo?

—¿Qué acaso me ves tan débil, Taiki? —refunfuñó Mayumi; ambos niños estaban en la orilla del lago del parque, lanzando pequeñas piedras hacia el agua.

—Débil no es la palabra exacta, pero aún así te robaron mucha energía.

—No la suficiente—argumentó May, un tanto ofendida. —De cualquier manera, no me pediste que nos separáramos un rato de los demás para decirme esto ¿O me equivoco?

—No. Quería platicar contigo sentados a la orilla del lago, siempre que hablamos de cosas importantes lo hacemos aquí, y lanzamos rocas al agua…

—Dime Taiki, ¿Por qué estás molesto?... deben ser días algo complejos para ti, después de todo te enteraste de que tienes una hermana, pero no comprendo que estés enojado, porque claro que me di cuenta, cuando llegaste ardías en furia.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —renegó Taiki, mordiéndose los labios.

—Eres un chico muy obvio. — dijo Mayumi, recargándose en la hierba. Le dolía la cabeza, lo único que realmente deseaba era irse a dormir. 

—…—Taik Yagami guardó silencio unos minutos, en todo ese tiempo no supo decir nada.

—Taiki… tienes razón— susurró la rubia Ishida, mirando su reflejo en el lago—, me veo fatalmente débil, y estoy cansada… lo mejor sería irme a casa.

—Yo… May…

—Gracias por rescatarme ayer. — murmuró la hija de Sora y Matt, con algo de vergüenza. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Taiki le sujetó la muñeca.

—Todavía no te vayas, por favor.

—Querías hablar conmigo, pero no dices nada.

—Es que ya no es como antes, ahora no encuentro las palabras.

—¿Cómo que no es como antes?

—May, yo ya no puedo ser como era antes, es sólo eso. Sé que suena muy tonto que diga esto, y no es que no te tenga confianza…

—¿Entonces qué es?, ¡dímelo!

—Mi madre volvió a abandonarme—rugió de pronto Taiki, con odio en sus palabras—. Papá nos leyó a Hidemi y a mí su carta de despedida… esa estúpida carta hizo llorar a mi hermana… Odio a mi madre, May, ¡la odio!; ¿sabes qué dice?, ¡que se larga porque no merece a su familia! ¡Y claro, no la merece y nunca la merecerá!... dice que NO soporta la repulsión que demostré tenerle, que va a cambiar y dejará de ser una cualquiera para que sea digna de MI… pero, por mí que se largue, que no vuelva, y aunque cambie, yo no le daré mi afecto ¡NUNCA!, porque ni ella ni yo nos tenemos cariño.

Se calló súbitamente, mientras Mayumi sudaba por no saber animar a su mejor amigo.

—Taik…

—Sólo quería decírselo a alguien, no tienes que decir nada— Pero May pensaba lo contrario, intentó articular varias palabras más. —. ¡No digas nada!, por eso no quería decírtelo, porque me ibas a compadecer… pero que sepas de una vez que aunque Hidemi se haya puesto a llorar por el abandono, yo nunca más derramaré una lágrima por mi madre, ¡es un juramento!, nunca necesitaré de esa mujer.

—¿Y crees que con ese resentimiento estarás bien?, cuando mis padres iban a divorciarse le tenía rencor a mi papá y eso sólo me hundió más. — admitió Mayumi—. Quería animarte, buscarte consuelo, pero necesitas que te reprendan si sigues con esa actitud.

—Tú que sabes, ¡no tienes la más remota idea de lo que yo…!—Taiki paró de gritar, se encogió súbitamente, como arrepentido; todo su coraje lo estaba descargando en May, y eso no era justo… su mejor amiga no tenía la culpa de sus problemas, la verdad era que Taiki se sentía muy mal, le dolía el pecho por no volver a saber nada más de su progenitora, ¿por qué había tenido que irse si apenas se habían reencontrado? ¿Por qué esa mujer no lo quería?

Hubo otro incómodo silencio entre los dos chicos.

—No quería gritarte, perdóname—rogó Taik, sin mirar a Mayumi. —Lo mejor será que luego, cuando esté más calmado, te hable de esto.

—Olvídalo, no hiciste nada del otro mundo. — Mayumi, sin tener una expresión clara en su bello rostro, se puso de pie.

—Escucha, May…—siguió diciendo Taiki—; me da gusto que estés a salvo…

—Si tú dices…—ironizó la rubia.

—¡May!

—¿Mh?

—Me gustas.

Mayumi se paralizó por la confesión, volteó hacia Taiki y descubrió que con una sonrisa lo haría sentir mejor. El hijo de Tai alzó su castaña mirada y observó con deleite la aceptación de su confesión… May lo sabía,  Taiki sintió que su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza.

—Oye May, me gustaría presentarte a mi hermana.

—Será un placer.

--

Seiyuro se adentró con sigilo a su departamento. Dio una revisión general a su casa y caminó directo al cuarto de su pequeña hermana Minagawa. En esa habitación, vio a Hikari cuidando a la nena.

—Ya regresamos, mamá—saludó a su madrastra, mientras se acercaba a la cuna de Min. —¿Todo bien por aquí?, ¿a dónde fue mi papá?

—Takeru salió a la editorial, le llamaron de la oficina—respondió Kari, acariciando la rubia melena de Sei. —¿En dónde estaban ustedes?

—Pues… fuimos a platicar al parque de lo que ayer pasó.

—Ya veo—susurró la esposa de Tk. — Seguramente todos los chicos están asustados… pero por favor, querido Sei, no hagan más locuras por ahora…

Seiyuro sintió un intenso nudo de remordimientos porque él y sus amigos estaban planeando ese peligroso viaje al Digimundo.

—No te preocupes, realmente no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer por ahora.... ¿ya mandaron al señor Wallace de regreso a Norteamérica?

—Sí, ya se ha ido—mencionó Kari, con tristeza. —Y sobre noticias recientes, pues, Koushiro nos ha mandado un e-mail con información relevante, pero no he podido leerlo.

—Toshi y yo cuidaremos de Min, ya puedes leer lo que gustes… pero ¿Y mi tío Tai? ¿Dónde está?

—Mi hermano salió, fue a recoger las cosas de Hidemi, también fue con Ken, para contratarlo… Tai quiere localizar a Akane Fujiyama.

—¿Hidemi fue con él? —preguntó el rubio.

—No; Hidemi está en casa, estaba muy triste porque su mamá se marchó… estuve con ella hace un rato, pero la dejé sola un momento para venir a atender a Min.

—Pobre Hidemi. —consideró Seiyuro—… y para Taiki tampoco es sencillo.

Kari asintió.

—Ellos necesitan del apoyo de todos nosotros— dijo Hikari, con una leve sonrisa—. Estoy segura de que mi artista predilecto va a animarlos, ¿me harás ese favor, Sei?... creo que mi sobrinita necesita de amigos como ustedes.

—¡Claro!, yo la animaré. De hecho, Taiki ha traído a Ben, O-chan y a May para que Hidemi los conozca; no trajimos a nadie más para no atiborrarla de gente, pero imagino que todos nosotros la haremos sentir mejor.

—¿Y dónde están los demás?

—No han de tardar en entrar, pasaron a dejar a Kotty con la tía Sora… sabes mamá, noto muy triste a Kotaro, me preocupa… ya me está fastidiando que todo sea una tragedia…

—Mientras creamos en ellos con más intensidad a cada momento, estoy segura de que todo mejorará.

—¿Hablas de los digimons?

—Sí, hablo de los digimons. —sonrió Kari. —Así que, no pierdas la esperanza nunca.

Sei iba a contestar que nunca la perdería, pero tanto él, como Kari, fueron interrumpidos por Toshiro, Taiki, Mayumi, Osen y Ben.

—Ya estamos en casa—dijo Toshiro, guardando la llave del apartamento en su brazalete digital.

—Hola Toshi—respondió Kari, saliendo de la habitación de Min con la bebé y Seiyuro detrás de ella. —¡Vaya, tenemos visitas Min!

La hermosa carita angelical de Min comenzó a reír y pidió los brazos de Taiki.

—Mira Taik, mi hermanita quiere saludarte—mencionó Sei, al tiempo en que Kari se inclinaba hacia Taiki para que el chico cargara a Min.

Taiki suspiró, adoraba a su primita, y la sonrisa fresca de la nena, lo hizo sentir mejor. Tomó a la pequeña rubia en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo estás hoy, Minagawa? —dijo en un susurro, mientras Min jugaba con los cabellos de Taiki.

"Yo era un bebé como tú, Min… quizá no tan lindo, pero los bebés siempre son adorables… y un día, mi madre me tuvo en brazos así como yo te tengo en estos momentos, ¿y sabes qué?, no la enternecí, ni se encariñó conmigo… me cargó un rato y corrió a la casa de mi padre para abandonarme… una mujer así no merece compasión, y es comprensible que me haya vuelto a abandonar, de hecho, de ahora en adelante, eso ya no me importa"

—¿Sucede algo Taiki? —preguntó Osen, al ver tan pensativo y silencioso a su hermano-postizo. 

—Ehh, no, nada… estaba pensando en lo que pasó ayer Osen. —respondió mientras besaba a frente de su prima y se la devolvía a Kari.

—Iré a ver si Hidemi está bien, y le avisaré que tiene visitas—dijo Toshiro.

El canelo se alejó de la estancia del condominio para dirigirse al sitio de Taiki, que era donde estaba su prima.

—Taiki a mí no me engaña, está muy dolido—murmuró Toshiro, mientras tocaba.

—Pasen…—escuchó que decía la frágil voz de Hidemi.

—Soy Toshiro, Hidemi-san, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó el vástago mayor de Hikari.

—Sí. —respondió Hidemi.

Toshi abrió la puerta y se encaminó a su prima. La niña tenía los ojos hinchados, la mirada perdida; estaba sentada en la cama de Taiki sin ver nada preciso, y cerca de ella, en el buró, había un té frío, que no había sido tomado a su tiempo. La muletas plateadas estaban tiradas por la alfombra, Toshiro  tuvo que saltarlas para continuar caminando.

—Ya regresamos de la reunión que teníamos con nuestros amigos—comenzó a decir Toshi. —Taiki se sintió muy mal por dejarte sola… veo que has estado llorando.

—Estaré bien…—contestó la gemela de Taiki, mirando hacia Toshiro por normas de educación; Toshi se sentía raro porque no sabía cómo actuar ante su prima, no la conocía y no sabía animarla. —Lamento haber hecho tanto escándalo hace un momento en tu casa, es que me dolió mucho leer esa carta de despedida… pensé que mi madre iba a cambiar… pero no debió sorprenderme que huyera de los problemas, ella siempre hace eso.

—No te disculpes. —dijo Toshiro, con algo de torpeza—Sólo espero que no te sientas incómoda aquí, de verdad queremos hacerte sentir mejor… es natural que te preocupe tu madre y que la extrañes…

—Tu mamá ha sido maravillosa conmigo—dijo refiriéndose a Kari—; Taiki, mi hermano, me había dicho que ella había sido su madre en todo este tiempo… 

—Mi mamá, que es tu tía, quiere que te sientas más animada, como lo quiere mi tío Tai.

—Pero ¿Por qué mi madre no quiso eso?, a ella no le  importa que yo esté animada, sólo se va… se siente desdichada, pero también nos desdicha a todos con su partida.

—Hidemi… escucha, yo no conozco a Akane Fujiyama—dijo Toshiro, levemente—; sin embargo considero que ha hecho bien en irse. —Hidemi pareció extrañada, Toshi siguió hablando—. Tu madre está muy arrepentida de sus errores, y no soporta la idea de la felicidad, porque siente que no la merece… no es que hallando a Tai y a Taiki volviera a ser feliz, pero ver de nuevo a su hijo le hizo recordar que se siente indigna de una familia… quiere redimirse, quiere cambiar, y esta vez seguramente lo logrará… pero necesita tiempo y estar sola… quizá ella no es tan fuerte como tú, o como mi tío Tai, o como mi primo Taiki… sabe que arriesga tu cariño y el de su hijo, pero ante todo desea sentirse bien consigo misma, lo necesita urgentemente, necesita saber qué rumbo tomará su vida, ella quiere centrarse, y la aparición de mi tío Tai seguro la hizo decidirse, porque sabe que tú estarás mejor con tu padre… es posible que desee que un día, su hija esté orgullosa de ella.

Toshiro se puso amarillo, como temiendo haber dicho algo erróneo; sin embargo Hidemi lo miró intensamente y asintió agradecida.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, primo? —preguntó de forma tímida.

Toshi se sintió aliviado, ¡Hidemi le había dicho primo!

—Tengo 13, prima.

—¿En verdad?... eres muy maduro para la edad que tienes… dices cosas con sentido, y suenan, reconfortantes—Hidemi sonrió, se talló la cara. —Creo que tienes razón; debo darle tiempo a mi madre para que cambie, yo estaré muy bien aquí.

—Menos mal que no te molestaste, a veces hablo demasiado. 

—¿Cómo les fue en esa reunión que tuvieron?

—Bien, verás, estuvimos hablando sobre Digimons y lo que sucedió ayer… tenemos un nuevo plan que te comunicaremos pronto.

—¿Taiki está menos molesto por lo de la carta de despedida de mamá?

—Taiki está mejor, seguramente. Me ha pedido que te pregunte si quieres conocer a unos amigos.

—Está bien, me gustaría conocerlos.

—¿En verdad?, entonces prima, te presentaremos a tres de los mejores amigos de Taiki— avisó Toshiro. 

El chico se alejó e hizo una seña, Hidemi se talló la cara nuevamente y trató de verse menos triste. Vio que Seiyuro pasaba al cuarto y le sonreía, nuevamente, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, le lanzó un beso. Hidemi se enrojeció mucho y bajó la mirada. La niña vislumbró que tras Sei, entraba su hermano con otro chico, tenía el cabello castaño claro, los ojos grandes y de color miel, luego aparecieron dos niñas, una pelirroja y otra rubia, Toshi fue el último en introducirse, cerró la puerta.

—¡Buenas tardes, bella dama Hidemi! — dijo Sei—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien.—respondió con dulzura.

—¿En verdad Hide? ¿No necesitas nada?

—No hermano, estoy bien.

—Bueno, yo, quería presentarte a…

—Hola, me llamo Benjamín Tachikawa— interrumpió Ben, ofreciéndole la mano a Hidemi. —Soy amigo de estos insectos, ¡es decir! —se corrigió con presteza—, de Toshiro, Sei y Taiki, tengo 11 años y seré tu vecino; cuando se te ofrezca algo, no dudes en llamarme, con mucho gusto te ayudaré, considérame amigo tuyo desde estos momentos.

Todos, a excepción de Hidemi y del mismo Ben, abrieron la boca por el asombro; generalmente Ben era demasiado huraño con las nuevas personas que conocía.

—¿Qué pardiez le pasa a Ben, O-chan? —le secreteó Seiyuro a Osen.

—No tengo la menor idea—admitió la pelirroja.

—Mi nombre es Hidemi, y el placer de conocerte es mío, Benjamín—Hidemi apresó amigablemente la mano de Ben.

—Puedes decirme Ben, así me dicen los que me conocen.

El _Principito le sonrió a Hidemi y le dio espacio a las chicas para que se presentaran. May todavía estaba estática del asombro._

—¿Qué pasa, _Cerebrito_? ¡Te toca!

Ben empujó a Osen, quien se deslizó con inseguridad hasta Hidemi. Al contrario del saludo americano de Ben, ella reverenció como los japoneses.

—Me da gusto conocerte, Hidemi-san—dijo, muy nerviosa—. Taiki está muy feliz por haberte encontrado… yo… soy Osen Izumi, y… bueno…

—Osen vivió con Toshiro y conmigo por casi nueve años, nos criamos como hermanos— ayudó Taiki, con orgullo—… ahora su padre se casó nuevamente con la mamá de Ben y viven arriba de este departamento; ella tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, está contenta por mí.

Hidemi respondió el saludo de Osen sujetando la mano de esta, ambas niñas se sonrieron.

—Gracias por haber estado con Taiki todo este tiempo, Osen.

—No hay porqué.

Osen suspiró aliviada y le dio el pase a May.

—Mayumi Ishida—dijo entonces May, también ofreciendo la mano.

—Hidemi Yagami…—musitó la niña, tratando de dejar atrás su apellido Fujiyama mientras sujetaba con firmeza la mano de la mejor amiga de su hermano.

--

Fin del capítulo 20

--

***--*--**

**NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA.- ** Bien, lo admito, se me está haciendo eterno este fic… realmente no pasó nada en este episodio y hasta me puse melancólica en partes ¿No creen?; pero consideré necesario un espacio de explicaciones para que la trama tuviera un poco de más sentido… espero que ya tengan más idea de lo que va a pasar. ¿Les gustó?, quizá estuvo algo cursi en partes, pero tenía ganas de tratar a ciertos personajes que tenía un poco olvidados (como es el caso de Ben, esta vez salió mucho)… tampoco puse directamente lo del funeral de Willis para no dramatizar tanto, lamento haberlo matado sin que él pudiera ver de nuevo a sus gemelos digitales, pero las situaciones y la inspiración, me hicieron cruel por esos instantes… y como este capítulo está visto desde el enfoque de los niños, por eso no puse lo del funeral ni me interné en los sentimientos de los adultos elegidos. También, para darle sentido a la trama, usé algunos argumentos de Digimon Frointer –eso me facilitará mucho la vida-. Bueno… les aseguro que aunque este capítulo estuvo un poco lento y explicativo, el siguiente estará muy divertido, porque habrá tres pijamadas y un viaje al Digimundo por hacer… y cuando ese viaje empiece, comenzará la cuenta regresiva de este fic.

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!, por favor, no se olviden del comentario.

Este capítulo lo dedico a todas las personas que leyeron FP y me han dado sus ánimos en reviews y cartas para seguir escribiendo, ¡gracias!

_**Por cierto, en este cap, hay retrospecciones de Fusión prohibida, de los capítulos 11 y 17**_

El próximo capítulo de Memorias Borradas se titulará: **El Verdadero Centro del Digimundo**, si se enredaron con mis infamias de explicaciones, en el siguiente episodio todo les quedará muy claro.

Mi e-mail: cielocriss@graffiti.net

¡Hasta pronto!

Atte. _CieloCriss___

**P-D. Espero el fic no tenga muchos horrores ortográficos, creo que la revisada que le di no ha sido suficiente, pero debía subirlo ya.**

**--*--***


	21. Capítulo 21 El verdadero Centro del Digi...

**--*--***

**NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA.- ¡Hola a todos!, estamos a 19 de septiembre de 2003 (mes patrio, si hablamos de México n_n). Y bueno, por fin he subido el cap. 21 de la Saga de Memorias Borradas, aunque creo que esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar. Este episodio tenía ganas de escribirlo desde hace mucho tiempo, les adelanto que tendrá partes cómicas y estará mucho más fluido (creo que el pasado capítulo estuvo algo pesado, pero eran necesarias las explicaciones concernientes a la trama para comenzar a 'destrampar' el fic). Lo dedico a todas las personas que festejan algo en septiembre, ya sea su aniversario de natalicio, su aniversario en ff.net o cualquier otra fecha (¡me incluyo!, yo entré a ff.net este mes hace dos largos años).**

Espero les guste este capítulo, pues después de este la cuenta regresiva del dará inicio.

¡Los dejo con la lectura!... y de antemano me disculpo por los posibles errores que pueda tener el escrito.

***--***

**MEMORIAS borradas**

_Por CieloCriss_

**Capítulo 21 **El verdadero Centro del Digimundo****

--*--

_Vemos a un adolescente de estatura media. Está sentado en un banco sin respaldo de madera clara. Se mueve constantemente, producto, según uno de sus conocidos, del 'pánico escénico'. Tiene el cabello de un marrón especial, chocolatoso, parado. Enmarañados entre sus gajos de pelo se encuentran aposentados unos simpáticos googles. Ése chico se llama Kyosuke, tiene 13 años, es el único hijo de Daisuke Motomiya, uno de los antiguos niños elegidos. Kyo se sonroja ligeramente cuando el foco rojo de la cámara se prende y marca el 'rec'._

_Guarda silencio un momento, pero luego, con gran valor, muestra una sonrisa muy amena._

_—'Este es un discurso de despedida… y no soy bueno en discursos, pero de cualquier manera, creo que no sería correcto estar triste, o pedir perdón… tampoco podría pedirles comprensión'—la sonrisa volvió a aflorar—. 'Mamá… estaré bien, no te preocupes, me has cuidado tanto que prometeré ser un chico fuerte, ¡y estarás orgullosa de mí!, te dirás "Makoto, tu hijo es un chico valiente", ¿verdad que sí pensarás eso, mamá?... Sé que no está del todo bien irme al Digimundo sin autorización, pero es algo que en verdad deseo. Y… papá, ¿qué puedo decirte a ti?, trato de imaginar tu reacción ante mi imprudencia y no logro saber cómo será… me pregunto si te dará envidia, o si te molestarás… sólo puedo decir, papá, que en mi lugar, hubieras hecho lo mismo, ¡no te defraudaré!, te devolveré a V-mon aunque sea lo último que haga, jeje, demostraré tu casta… Y bueno, no me despido con la promesa de que regresaré; nada más busco el orgullo de mis padres'._

_--*--_

Kyosuke tocó con suavidad el timbre del apartamento de los Takaishi, inmediatamente después le abrió Seiyuro. "Pásale" sugirió, pero al ver que a lado de Kyo estaba un delgado chico miope, sonrió. 

—Hola _Llorón, ¿qué me cuentas de la vida?, me alegra que hayas venido a la reunión, la vamos a pasar bien, y así debe de ser, debemos tener una buena despedida antes de…_

—¡Guarda silencio, Seiyuro!, alguien podría oírnos—regañó Doguen, viendo hacia todos los lugares posibles.

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta los elegantes que son mis susurros, creo que al que oirán es a ti. Como sea Doguen, dime el _password_ para dejarte pasar.

—¿Que necesito contraseña para entrar a tu hogar?

—Por supuesto, la necesitas. Ya sabes, por precaución.

—¡No estés molestando! ¡Yo jamás te he pedido identificación para entrar a MI casa, y eso que tú sí que haces destrozos con mis cosas!

—Ya, calmado, era una broma—sonrieron tanto Seiyuro como Kyosuke.

—Primo Doguen, te tomas todo muy en serio.

—Son unos malvados, eso es lo que son.

—Pásenle, bienvenidos al humilde hogar de los Takaishi. ¡La pasaremos genial!, Mamá-Kari nos compró varios litros de helado de fresa.

—Ahhh, pero soy alérgico a las fresas…—lamentó Doguen.

—Sí, recordé que me lo dijiste, por eso le insistí a mi mamá que nos comprara puro helado de FRESA, para que te salgan ronchas y…

—Sei, déjalo en paz—reprendió Toshiro, el canelo hijo de Kari. —No le hagas caso a Seiyuro, sabes que le gusta jugar… y la verdad es que su humor ha vuelto a sufrir euforia. Lo mejor será que se vayan a nuestra habitación; nuestros padres, según sospecho, harán otra reunión 'privada', pero esta vez en la red para que no espiemos con micrófonos… O-chan puede conseguir los datos, pero no los necesitamos, nosotros tenemos nuestras propias acciones… por cierto, ¿ya tienen todo lo que les tocó preparar?

—Tengo el botiquín de primeros auxilios por si pasa algo… y todo lo que decía mi lista—informó Doguen.

—Muy bien, Doguen, eres un chico muy confiable. 

_--*--_

_Ahora el banquito lo ocupa un muchacho pálido y serio. Su mirada es profunda y rojiza, sus cabellos lacios están bien peinados, son castaños, del tono de la canela. Este chico es Toshiro S. Yagami, también luce tenso ante el lente de la cámara, pero él no mira directamente al foco, sino que reflexiona mirando hacia la nada mientras se rasca el cráneo._

_—'Supongo que, este video es una buena manera de despedirme de mis seres queridos… no tengo idea de cuando vaya a regresar, o de si pueda hacerlo; pero ninguno de los niños de 1999 sabían cómo hacerlo al inicio de su aventura. Mamá… quiero irme al mismo mundo que tú exploraste con Gatomon cuando eras una niña, quiero ir para que tu inconsciente te deje recordar todos aquellos bellos momentos, también voy porque tengo un digimon que vive en mis memorias y no quiero que sea borrado… debe ser parte del destino, y este destino lo elegimos todos nosotros, porque así lo sentimos, porque a pesar de los peligros tenemos fe en nuestra misión, (la cual, por cierto, aún no es muy clara). Me gustaría ir al Digimundo para traerlo de vuelta, para que mi mamá vuelva a tener la luz de siempre, y para que mi hermanita Min pueda conocerlo. Por eso lo hago mamá, perdóname por ser tan egoísta, por no pensar en lo que vas a sufrir… pero estaré bien, no te perturbes. Mamá… sabes lo que siento por ti, sé que estarás bien, te casaste con un hombre grandioso que te cuidará por mí… Mamá, nos vemos'._

_--*--_

Kyosuke y Doguen dejaron sus cosas en el cuarto de Sei y Toshi, ambos giraron su vista hacia los videojuegos, se dispusieron a jugar. Toshiro sonrió al ver retarse a Kyo y Sei, los miró un buen rato antes de dedicarse a acomodar sus cosas en una maleta amarilla que su madre le había comprado meses atrás para que la usara en los entrenamientos de Ping Pong. Toshi la llenó con su ropa, con latas de comida, con un extraño brazalete digital y una buena dotación de fritangas; añadió luego varios cepillos, desodorantes y demás cosas necesarias para la higiene personal… sentía melancolía, después de todo estaba a punto de hacer un gran viaje a un lugar desconocido.

—Ohh, pero si ya están todos aquí—interrumpió Kari, asomando su cabeza al cuarto. Toshiro pateó su maleta despistadamente hacia el fondo de su cama y miró con inocencia a su progenitora.

—Sí, disculpa por no haberte avisado, mamá.

—Toshi, no tienes porqué disculparte—creyó Kari—. Más bien, yo debí disculparme porque olvidé tocar a la puerta. ¿Pero qué creen?, les traje panecillos y helado, para que cenen… generalmente prefiero que merienden cosas sanas, pero no pasará nada malo si hoy nos rebelamos un poco.

—¡Excelente: comida! —grito Sei.

—Me enteré por Sora y Mimi que hay varias fiestas en pijamas, las chicas harán una en casa de May, y Taiki fue a dormir con Ben, ¿a qué se debe tanta festividad?

—Bueno… los otros grupos nos robaron la idea—mintió Kyosuke.

—Ya veo. Sólo espero que no estén tramando algo.

—Descuida mamá, nosotros no podemos tramar algo más radical de lo que ustedes seguro planean—creyó Toshiro—. Sé que las cosas no están para fiestas en pijamas, pero realmente necesitamos… reflexionar sobre los digimons; no te niego que queremos hablar de ellos, pero sé que no te enfadarás, ya que ustedes también lo hacen.

—Aquí está la cena—susurró Kari, nostálgica—. Y chicos… comprendo; sólo les ruego que no se metan en líos.

—Descuida, estamos bien, no podemos incendiar la casa, sólo vamos a divertirnos— dijo Seiyuro.

—Eso espero. Si necesitan algo, estaremos en el estudio, Takeru quiere mostrarme los avances de su nuevo proyecto. — "Más bien" pensó Toshiro "Se van a conectar para chatear sobre sus futuros planes… ustedes no dejarán el asunto así, estarán preparados para cuando los digimons malignos regresen".

—Gracias señora Kari—dijo Doguen—. Ehh… sobre el helado, yo… preferiría no comerlo, es que la fresa me causa alergias y…

—Ah, no te preocupes Doguen, Sei me lo dijo y me insistió que comprara tu ración de helado de vainilla, ¿también eres alérgico a la vainilla?

—¿En serio Seiyuro hizo eso?, pero si el me dijo que…

—_Llorón, yo jamás dejaría que te enronches por comer helado de fresa, nunca me lo perdonaría—rió Seiyuro, con una sonrisa demente._

—Hasta pronto chicos, pórtense bien.

Hikari cerró la puerta de la habitación, los cuatro chicos suspiraron.

—Ella sospecha…—opinó Kyosuke.

—Claro que sospecha, es la del emblema de la Luz—agregó Seiyuro.

—Pero aunque mi madre sospeche, ella no podrá impedir nada.

—Supongo…

—Ahora lo mejor será ponernos a comer esta cena. ¿Qué pasa, _Llorón_?, ¿no quieres tu ración de helado?

—Me diste un buen susto, pensé que me obligarías a tomar nieve de fresa.

—Aunque no lo creas, Doguen, yo soy un buen amigo—sonrió Sei.

--*--

—_'Bien… entonces empezaré: la razón por la que hacemos esto, es porque es nuestro deber. Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿por qué es nuestro deber?... nosotros somos una nueva generación de niños, nuestros padres son los fabulosos niños elegidos de antaño, los que tuvieron tantas aventuras ejemplares para nosotros, los "novatos"… pero es nuestro deber porque cierto día, en una televisora, un digimon llamado Wizardmon se nos apareció para entregarnos un Aro Mágico, una de las claves más maravillosas para triunfar en la batalla… Wizardmon nos dio la esperanza a nosotros y nos pidió que cumpliéramos esta misión… si lo pensamos detalladamente, Wizardmon puede ser una especie de profeta y puso su confianza en nosotros, ¡esa es la razón!; y si soy sincero, tengo un enorme deseo de ir hacia esa aventura, no me importa que sea macabra, todos los héroes legendarios han ido en contra corriente, se han arriesgado, y eso pretendo hacer yo, claro… junto con mis amigos. Cuando surgió la Fusión Prohibida y todo ese rollo de enredos, estuvimos en la lucha, ¡ahora también me arriesgo!...  Papá, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, me llevaré un cuaderno para escribir de mis aventuras y luego tú podrás hacer un libro, estaré bien, extrañándote mucho, mandándote mis saludos y deseando tu bienestar desde el Digimundo, ¡haremos un génesis!, te devolveré a Patamon. Mamá-Kari, ¡tú también no te preocupes!, te extrañaré, has sabido ser una verdadera mamá--- y Min, ¡nos vemos pronto!, ensaya para que tu primera palabra sea "Sei" ¿Me lo prometes preciosa?... eso es todo, supongo. ¿Saben?, creo que la idea de una despedida en video fue genial'._

_El chico rubio le sonríe a la cámara. Su sonrisa está llena de esperanza, da ánimos. Se levanta del pequeño banquito, saluda al lente y se aleja para ponerle "pause" a la grabación._

_--*--_

Dejaron atrás los juegos de video al ver el banquete que Kari les habría traído. Kyosuke y Seiyuro se peleaban con chispeantes miradas por la adquisición de más panecillos.

—Será mejor que comas, Doguen—sugirió Toshiro—. Para lo que vamos a hacer no es recomendable tener el estómago vacío.

—¿Qué cosa vamos a hacer?

Toshiro no respondió, estaba muy entretenido con su helado de fresa,  se tragaba grandes cantidades de nieve y esperaba a que se le congelara el cerebro, o al menos eso pensó Doguen al ver los gestos de su amigo canelo. "Tanto tiempo con Seiyuro, pobre Toshiro" pensó mientras cautelosamente, y sin mucho apetito, se comía su cena. Él estaba nervioso, no sabía por qué se había metido en un lío tan grande… él quería ver de nuevo a su digimon – si es que tenía uno – pero no deseaba correr riesgos, pensaba en lo mucho que sufrirían sus padres, y en el miedo tan grande que tendría… aún así, Doguen sabía que no podía quedarse atrás.

—¿Ya están listos?, yo ya terminé la cena—dijo Sei Takaishi.

—Traigan los encargos, Toshiro y Seiyuro. —mandó Kyo.

Doguen frunció el ceño, ¿pues qué planeaban esos locos?... Seiyuro sacó de un baúl un enorme envase de refresco. Doguen sabía que el refresco era de limón, pero extrañamente el contenido del envase no era amarillo-verde, sino tinto.

—Aquí está mi parte, me costó mucho conseguirlo, ¡a la salud de ustedes, camaradas!

Toshiro suspiró, sacó de sus bolsillos dos cajitas.

—No mientas Seiyuro, a ti te fue sencillo conseguir tu parte, ¡yo en cambio casi no lo logro! — el hijo de Kari abrió una cajita y sacó una baraja.

—¿Una baraja? —preguntó Doguen—¿Vamos a jugar con cartas?, esos son juegos de mayores.

—No te preocupes Doguen, ya estamos en proceso de hacernos adultos—dijo Toshi con mucha tranquilidad, luego abrió la otra cajita y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros.

—¡¡TOSHIRO!!  ¿De dónde conseguiste eso? ¡¿No pensarás en fumar, verdad?!,  ¿quién te obligó a hacer eso, ¿fuiste tú Seiyuro?

Nadie le respondió a Doguen.

—¿Qué me dices de tu parte, Kyo? —preguntó Sei.

—A…aquí la traigo— Kyosuke se sonrojó, sacó de su mochila unas revistas—. ¡PERO YO SÍ QUE BATALLÉ PARA CONSEGUIR ESTAS!

Seiyuro inspeccionó las revistas, y con actitud reprobatoria regañó.

—¡No son las de **_Play boy**!, sólo son chicas en bikini, ni siquiera salen esas que se visten de conejitas ¬¬._

—¡Oye!, puede que sea el más grande de los tres, pero no por eso parezco de 18 años… esto es lo mejor que pude conseguir.

—Bueno bueno, las chicas están muy lindas, se te perdona.

—¡Son unos pervertidos! ¿¡Cómo se atreven a traer revistas para adultos de chicas CASI desnudas!?

—Ya primito, no armes tanto escándalo, o vendrán los grandes—regañó Kyo. — ¿Qué sucede contigo Doguen?, ya tienes 12 años, debes portarte como tal.

—Sí Doguen, las chicas de estas revistas son preciosas—Seiyuro le embarró la revista a vástago Kido en la cara para enrojecerlo—. No tiene nada de malo que las observes, es natural.

—¡Pero son imágenes obscenas!, además, ¡trajeron cigarros!... son unos delincuentes juveniles… lo creo de ti primo, y más de Sei, pero ¿Toshiro?

—Mira Doguen, yo lo veo como una nueva experiencia. —dijo Toshi, con serenidad—. Mañana nos iremos al Digimundo, no sabemos si en ese viaje vamos a morir, o si podremos regresar… como Seiyuro dice, es natural que queramos ver chicas en revistas, todos los adolescentes lo hacen, y fumar, bueno, son nuevas experiencias, tenemos curiosidad, no por un tonto cigarro vamos a enviciarnos… piensa que nos iremos por mucho tiempo, allá no podremos conocer estas cosas, y estamos creciendo, es mejor saciar la curiosidad que irnos con el morbo.

—¡Pero está mal!

—Ya sabía yo, eres muy _Llorón_ como para seguir a nuestro ritmo.

—¡Eso no es verdad Seiyuro!

—Entonces, juguemos a las cartas… el que gane se queda con las revistas, el que pierda se fumará un cigarro.

"¿Por qué me tienen que pasar a mí estas cosas?... estos dementes son todo, menos unos chicos juiciosos…" pensó Doguen.

--*--

_El niño se acomoda las gafas una y otra vez. Tiene un sudor en su rostro, sus ojos negros lucen un poco temerosos. Se sienta en el banquito y cierra los ojos, busca concentrarse, o al menos eso parece. Con un movimiento nervioso se quita el azuloso cabello de la frente, respira hondo y profundo… por fin Doguen va a comenzar su despedida, parte del video que todos los chicos les darán a sus padres._

—'_Papá… yo… tengo que irme al Digimundo con mis amigos… no me siento muy seguro, no sé si sea lo correcto, pero en el fondo quiero ir. Mamita, disculpa por ponerme en peligro, vas a ver que todo sale bien, seré juicioso y trataré de cuidar de los demás. Siempre habrá algo en lo que pueda ayudar, pero no por eso dejo de tener miedo y dudas, pero sé que sólo así, siendo honesto, podré en verdad lograr hacer algo por los demás, como lo hace papá todos los días. Tú me dijiste papá, que Gomamon te ayudó a crecer como persona, yo no quiero seguir siendo tan débil, o tal vez no soy débil y creo serlo, eso voy a descubrirlo… ya de-de-debo irme, los quiero, no sé si vuelva, pero les prometo ser tan valiente como ustedes… y gracias, por ser los mejores papás'. _

--*--

--

Zetaro fue el último en entrar al cuarto de Ben. Con extraña calma acomodó sus cosas dentro del closet electrónico, al lado de las de Taiki, después pulsó un botón que cerró las puertas y se dio la vuelta para observar a los demás invitados. Kotaro estaba arrinconado en una de las esquinas de la cama de Ben, traía fruncido el ceño y entre sus manitas sostenía la vieja armónica de Yamato Ishida; la miraba de forma enfermiza. Zet giró su vista hacia el anfitrión, que estaba tirado en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y sus ondulados cabellos ahora desordenados… Ben veía con atención a Taiki, quien lucía ido, justo como Kotaro.

El hijo mediano de Ken respiró ruidosamente y se echó en el piso, al lado de Taiki, por un momento fijó su atención en él, pero no pudo comprender lo que le pasaba a su amigo. Zetaro ya no estaba seguro de tener claridad al leer el rostro de las personas porque sentía que había perdido algo suyo, desde el centro de su ser. El abanico de techo giraba constantemente y traicionaba el silencio con su tedioso ciclo de ruido, una ligera corriente de aire se distribuía entre las narices de los niños.

--*--

_La cámara está grabando nuevamente. En el sitio señalado, otra vez en el banquito de madera, descansa la figura infantil de este delgado muchacho. Sus lacios cabellos son del tono de las violetas, y su mirada azul parece tierna, profunda. Su nombre es Zetaro Ichijouji y está a unos segundos de dar su despedida…_

_—'Soy… un chico afortunado al tener la oportunidad de viajar el mundo Digimon; eso me servirá mucho, quizá en ese lugar esté lo que estoy buscando desde hace varios días… tal vez ahí pueda dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que hice… sé que no todo fue mi culpa, pero fui yo quien dibujó esos digimons… con mis energías y las de May se materializaron. Quiero ir para arreglar ese problema, necesito que eso quede resuelto.  Sé que no soy el más valiente, ni el más fuerte, aún así todos estaremos juntos y seremos un equipo tan bueno como el de todos ustedes, ¿verdad que sí mamá?, yo sé que sí, y sé que tal vez no me comprendas, aunque estoy seguro de que papá sí lo hace… él dejó atrás todo ese dolor que le causó la semilla de la oscuridad, eso al menos dicen los libros… ahora yo trataré de seguir su ejemplo aplicándolo a mí mismo…  entiendo que soy chico, que hay cosas que no comprendo, pero quiero intentarlo, siento que a lo mejor ya estoy creciendo, o quizás sólo quiero conocer a mi digimon'._

--*--

—Si así nos quedaremos toda la noche, lo mejor hubiera sido no haber hecho pijamada—optó por decir Ben, con gesto molesto—. No me parece justo, me hacen quedar como mal anfitrión.

—Sí, ya lo sé, ¿algún problema con ello? —retó Taiki, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Por supuesto que hay problema con ello. No soy tan desgraciado como para desear que se la pasen así de mal en mi casa, van a creer que soy aburrido.

—¿Y ese es tu problema? — siguió diciendo Taik, con voz cansada.

—¡Sí, mi problema!, mi problema es que estén de parásitos en mi casa, dizque en una pijamada feliz y aparezcan con esas caras de mustios desconsiderados… si no querían venir, lo hubieran dicho, nos hubiéramos arreglado de otra manera. A mí no me importa si no están de humor, pero es de pésima educación este comportamiento.

—Ben, mejor cállate—dijo Taiki.

Se pusieron los dos al mismo tiempo de pie y se agarraron de las ropas, trataron de tumbarse el uno al otro, pero como tenía casi la misma fuerza los dos rodaron por la alfombra.

--*--

_Es el turno ahora de Benjamín Tachikawa. Ve directo al lente de la cámara y muestra un porte muy recto frente al grabador de cintas. Él no reposa su trasero en el banquito usual, lo ha cambiado por una cómoda silla de cedro, acolchonada con un cojín floreado y de buen gusto. Alza su cara hacia la cámara, se está preparando para aportar su despedida antes de partir a su aventura al Digimundo._

_—'¡Ejemph! Este mensaje es casi exclusivo para mi bella madre, aunque claro, es posible que 'otros' lo vean, pero ya qué… y pues, la cosa está así Mommy… me he ido al Digimundo con los insectos, todos vamos a tener una aventura verdaderamente peligrosa, eso no nos preocupa, tenemos objetivos claros y estoy  seguro de que les devolveremos a los digimons, o algo haremos para mejorar el asunto. Sé que vas a preocuparte, está bien porque es tu deber de madre, pero no excedas en angustiarte, eso te hará mal. Me la he pasado bien este último año, digo, desde que te casaste con Izzy… es una buena persona y sé que te sientes muy feliz; comprendo que no por tener un nuevo hijo no me ames a mí, ya estoy grandecito para entender esas cosas, pero a veces, bueno… a veces… ¡bah!, sabes a lo que me refiero. Si mi padre algún día ve esto, dile que lo quiero… digo, en caso de que no vuelva pronto. ¡Ejemph! ¡Y por cierto papá-Koushiro!, cuida de mi bella madre y de Tulo, es tu deber, y no te preocupes, a cambio te cuido a Osen… hasta pronto'._

--*--

—¡Se están peleando! —dijo Kotty, regresando a la realidad, con rapidez guardó su armónica y miró interesado la pelea.

—Basta los dos—sentenció Zetaro, pero no le obedecieron.

—¡Ben, ya estoy harto de que te hagas la víctima!, como si tú fueras el ofendido si no nos divertimos en esta asquerosa fiesta en pijamas—jadeó Taik—¡Si todo fuera tan sencillo como eso!

—¡Yo sé que no es sencillo, insecto! ¡Lo sé al igual que tú!.... estás así porque dejas a tu padre y a tu hermana para irte al Digimundo, ¡yo también los dejo!, la acabas de conocer, y yo también acabo de conocer a Tulo, ¿entiendes que yo también lo comprendo?... ¡Y sé que esta pijamada es una estupidez, mañana nos largamos, aunque toma en cuenta que es nuestra última noche en Odaiba! — Taiki soltó súbitamente a Ben al oír la última frase, se dieron la espalda. Zey y Kotty miraron apenados la escena, Kotaro retrocedió tras Zet, quien, por el contrario, avanzó hasta la cama de Ben y se sentó, sin importarle la 'pelea' entre sus dos amigos.

_--*--_

_—'Yo no quería ir al Digimundo… pero mi hermana y mi primo Sei creen que les haré falta, dijeron que mi ayuda puede ser necesaria porque los niños pequeños también podemos ser valientes… No sé si soy valiente, ojalá pudiera quedarme contigo mamá, pero May no debe ir sola a ese Digimundo, quiero acompañarla. Y también, quiero ser valiente, pero un valiente de verdad, como mis papitos, no como he tratado de serlo… aún no aprendo a tocar la armónica, estoy ensayando mucho para que algún día pueda proteger a mi hermana… Adiós mamita, adiós papito… los voy a extrañar… Sei dice que lograremos traer la paz, que los digimons serán nuevamente nuestros amigos. ¡Y otra cosa!, ayer volví a soñar… era más pequeño que ahora, pero tenía a Tsunomon. Quiero ir al Digimundo para volverlo a ver, no quiero que crea que me olvidé de él'._

_Kotaro Ishida mostró el instrumento que Matt le había dado, le sonrió a la cámara, y sopló con fuerza de la armónica, para darles confianza a sus papás, y para ganar más fuerza para sí mismo._

--*--

—Hey, ustedes dos—volvió a llamarles Zetaro. Ben y Taik voltearon a verlo,  Zet sonrió mientras les lanzaba almohadazos  al rostro. —¡Les declaro la guerra de almohadas!

Ben saltó del suelo iracundo y tomó el cojín con el que había sido 'noqueado', lo lanzó hacia Zetaro, quien se agachó para desviar el proyectil que se estrelló en la mollera pelirroja de Kotaro.

—¡Eso no es justo Ben, yo no te pegué! — mencionó Kotty, alzando su arma para atacar a su contrincante. Benjamín rió de forma clara y triunfal, pero el gusto le duró poco, porque otra almohada chocó contra él.

—¡¡Insecto!! —gritó, apuntando a Taiki, a quien ya se le veía un mejor rostro.

—¿Qué te parece Kotty?, ¡te he vengado!

—¡Gracias Taik! —dijo Kotaro.

Y entonces la guerra cobró más sentido, los chicos se partieron en dos equipos para atacarse mutuamente, Ben y Zet contra Taik y Kotty. En uno de esos pachoncitos combates, mientras Zetaro y Taiki se atacaban, el de cabello morado susurró lentamente.

—¿Mejor así, verdad Taiki?

—Sí Zet… después de todo, sería malo que no nos divirtiéramos hoy, es la última noche.

_--*--_

_Vemos a Taik Yagami, con su alborotada cabellera marrón, sentarse en el banco de madera. Parece molesto al verse grabado por la cámara, pero hace un esfuerzo notable y regala una sonrisa forzada que poco a poco se va relajando._

_—'No hay mucho que decir. Y lo que podría mencionar te lo puede decir Hidemi. Me voy al Digimundo a resolver lo de la fusión prohibida. Estoy seguro de que voy a regresar pronto, recuperaré a Agumon y a todos los demás. Sé que he actuado de forma impulsiva estos días, supongo que así es mi verdadero carácter. Sólo aclaro que no te tengo rencor, al contrario, te quiero mucho. Salúdame a mi tía Kari… cuida a mi hermana, papá, y acuérdate de mí siempre, sé que eres el único que nunca me abandonaría'._

_Taiki luce incómodo, apaga la cámara. Se siente aliviado, sin embargo no sabe porqué._

_--*--_

--

Taichi Yagami se dirigía al departamento de los Ishida. Él y su pequeña hija abordaron el elevador y pulsaron un botón para viajar a un piso inferior, pues ahí se ubicaba la casa de Matt y Sora. Hidemi iba de la mano de su padre, quien constantemente le sonreía para reconfortarla, Hidemi respondía al gesto con asentimientos, a cada momento acomodaba sus muletas para cambiar a una posición más relajante.

—Me alegra verte más animada, Hide—dijo Tai. Cargaba en sus espaldas una mochila rosa con figuras algo cursis que consistían en corazones y estrellas.

—Gracias—susurró la chica, hubiera querido decir 'papá', pero a veces se le trababa el habla. — Estoy más tranquila, después de todo no gano nada estando triste… Toshiro-san, él dijo, que quizá lo que pasó fue lo mejor para mamá y para mí… es como otra oportunidad, y estoy contigo, y con mi hermano…

—Ahhh, tu primo Toshiro es gentil y sabio en estos temas. Es el que nos mete la lógica a todos en casa porque se parece a mi Kari.

—Aún así, todo ha pasado con mucha rapidez…—agregó Hidemi. 

El ascensor abrió la puerta, Tai y Hidemi avanzaron en línea recta hasta la puerta cobriza que tenía un recuadro de madera fina que indicaba el apellido de los habitantes: "Ishida" decía con letras occidentales. Taichi suspiró y desacomodó la cabellera de su hija con su brusco pero bienintencionado cariño.

—Muy rápido, ciertamente. Pero también te recuperas a gran velocidad. —Hidemi se sonrojó, Tai siguió hablando—. Es parte del encanto de las niñas… ¡ya hasta te han invitado a una pijamada!, me sorprendes hijita.

—Las niñas han sido amables conmigo… todos son amables conmigo, me hacen sentir de una manera especial.

—Harás buenas amigas, y todos seguiremos siendo amables contigo.

—Sí…

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada… —mintió Hidemi.

—Hide, prometo buscar a tu madre, ya abrí la investigación con mi amigo Ichijouji, es bastante hábil en lo que hace, la encontraremos. Sólo que esas cosas llevan tiempo, y también si a eso le anexamos el problema en torno a los digimons…

—Me preocupa mi hermano—optó por desviar Hidemi. No quería saber por ahora nada de su madre, ella estaba segura de que su progenitora estaba bien, reformándose. Por otra parte el tema de los digimons la deprimía mucho porque sabía que su hermano y los demás niños iban a ir a un mentado Digimundo, Hidemi se sentía una verdadera inútil, pero no había pedido ir porque con su problema en las piernas ella sólo iba a ser un estorbo… y no quería ser un estorbo nunca más.

—A mí también. Taiki está actuando de manera huraña, todo es culpa mía por como pasaron las cosas, debí tener más tacto con él—Tai volvió a desparramar la cabellera de Hidemi, sus dos colitas se estaban desintegrando por esas demostraciones de afecto.

—¿Él es un chico muy alegre?

—Alegre y glotón—definió Tai—. Irá recuperándose hasta volver a ser así, todo eso toma su tiempo… tú también tienes que acostumbrarte a nosotros, y llegará el día en que de verdad estemos todos juntos muy felices, para ese entonces te presentaré a Agumon, estaremos completos. Por ahora hijita, intenta experimentar todas estas cosas, hazte de buenos amigos, acostúmbrate a que vas a ser mi princesa. ¡Y bueno!, hemos llegado a casa de Matt, ¿lista para tu primera pijamada con May y las chicas?

—Lista papá.

—Así me gusta. Como dice TK, es rarísimo que de repente hagan pijamadas, tal vez planeen algo, pero yo creo que está bien que se diviertan, si haces alguna travesura simpática, hazme el favor de avisar antes, para acompañarte.

—¿Qué?

Tai ni se fijó en el rostro atónito de su hija por sus últimas recomendaciones, se acomodó la corbata y tranquilamente tocó el timbre. 

El que abrió fue Yamato Ishida. Traía una vestimenta muy a la moda –según Hidemi- de color azabache, saludó a Tai con los ojos y bajó la mirada hacia Hidemi.

—Hola Hidemi.

—Hola señor Ishida.

Matt les dio el pase. Tai se echó con rapidez en la sala, tomó unas botanas que reposaban en la mesita de estar y comenzó a comer; Hidemi se internó con más sigilo.

—¡Hey, May! —habló Matt, con su voz varonil de timbre único.

Mayumi asomó el rostro desde otra habitación, alzó la mano en señal de enterada, sin embargo no sonrió ni nada por el estilo, siguió mostrando un rostro indiferente.

—En un momento viene mi hija.

—Gracias señor Ishida.

—De nada—respondió Matt, caminando hacia el refrigerador —¿Quieren algo de tomar?

—Sí, tráeme leche con chocolate—pidió Tai.

—Tai, tú y tus gustos excéntricos—se quejó Yamato—¿No puedes pedir algo más normal?

—¿Qué quieres que haga?, me gusta como sabe la leche saborizada en tu casa.

—Ya cariño, tráele a Tai lo que pidió, es una orden—habló una voz femenina. Hidemi visualizó que la diseñadora Sora y su nueva amiga May habían llegado a la sala de estar.

—Cielos Sora, ¿Cómo es que Matt sigue siendo tan cascarrabias? —bromeó Tai, saludando amigablemente a su mejor amiga.

—Supongo que lo 'toreas'—sonrió Sora.

—¿Tú crees?

—Tai, no empecemos—la pelirroja giró su vista hacia Hide, quien se sonrojó ante la atención que le prestaba su heroína —. Hola Hidemi-chan, ¿cómo estás hoy?

—Muy bien…—murmuró tímidamente, como si sus pulmones no le dieran para más potencia.

Mayumi avanzó hasta Hide y la saludó con un gesto, a Hidemi le pareció que era una chica con mucho estilo y poco cursi. Se inclinó, recogió la mochila de Hidemi.

—Ven, vamos a mi habitación, los adultos se ponen extraños cuando empiezan a recordar su infancia—mencionó con mucha seriedad.

—Antes de que se vayan, ¿por qué no le das a Hidemi el obsequio que le escogimos, hija?

—¿Tiene que ser en estos momentos y enfrente de ustedes? —renegó May, y ante el 'Sí' de Sora bufó—Ok, Ok— de su brazalete pulsó unos dígitos. Una envoltura roja se formó en las manos de May. La rubia con velocidad se deshizo del paquete, lo colocó en los brazos de Hide—. No sabemos tus gustos, pero mamá dijo que te agradaría.

A Hidemi le brillaron los ojos. Le gustaba recibir obsequios. Sin acordarse de agradecer abrió el regalo y sacó un hermoso vestido de la caja.

—¡Oh, es precioso! —sinceró—¡Y de mi color favorito!

—Qué bueno que te gustó. Es un regalo de parte de los Ishida, pues a nuestra familia le alegra mucho que estés aquí, con tu padre y todos nosotros —dijo Sora, la niña casi soltó las lágrimas.

—No tengo palabras para agradecerle a usted y a todos… son muy buenos conmigo… y este vestido ¡es tan hermoso!, siempre soñé con tener uno así.

May estaba algo enternecida sin embargo no lo dejó notar. Reacomodó la mochila de Hidemi en sus hombros, Tai lo notó.

—Será mejor que dejemos a nuestras hijas, Sora. Ellas tienen una fiesta que gozar y no debemos interrumpirlas. Mejor vayámonos al bar que sugirieron. ¡Matt, date prisa con mi _chocomilk_!

Las niñas se alejaron oyendo paso a paso los simpáticos gruñidos de Yamato que provenían de la cocina "No van a ese bar a divertirse, según me dijo Sei, los adultos harán una reunión vía Internet, el dichoso bar es un pretexto" pensó rápidamente May.

—Me alegra que vinieras Hidemi—dijo May—. No nos conoces muy bien, ni nosotras a ti, pero en lo personal me eres muy simpática… yo no soy muy expresiva, así que no te tomes a mal mis reacciones.

—Pude notarlo, me gusta tu comportamiento, creo que tienes estilo.

--*--

_La rubia finge no tomarle atención e importancia a la cámara de video. Se hace el cabello para atrás, y sus ojos marinos relampaguean de vida. Su figura luce débil, cansada, como si todavía no se recuperara de una terrible enfermedad. Mas sin embargo, el espíritu de esa chica es fuerte, o al menos eso quiere mostrar frente al 'rec'__ que la graba para el video de despedida que le dará a sus padres._

_—'No tienen idea de las cosas que me han enseñado los libros de mi tío Takeru. Son libros divinos sobre el Digimundo y su magia;  el tenerlos a la mano me ha hecho comprender muchas cosas sobre ustedes, papás… y sobre mí. Realmente muchas veces los he juzgado mal, pero al repasar ese pasado tan especial que tuvieron comprendo porqué se comportan así conmigo y aunque no lo crean, aprecio más el esfuerzo que hacen por educarme. Me gusta que Sora Takenochi haya sido una chica tan responsable, y Yamato Ishida un chico con gran capacidad de madurar. Los digimons los cambiaron… y quiero que esas aventuras me cambien a mí, y a Kotaron. Lo que me pasó el otro día seguro los tiene asustados. Que les quede claro: soy fuerte, soy perseverante, ¡no me rendiré ni me quedaré atrás!  Así que iré al Centro del Digimundo con mis amigos para recuperar a los digimons. Los tendré en mi mente y seguiré el ejemplo de todos ustedes.  Cuídense'._

--*--

Mayumi abrió la puerta de su cuarto, le dio el pase a Hidemi, quien tardó un poco en hacer reaccionar sus muletas. La habitación de Mayumi estaba algo 'dark' por así decirlo.

Las pareces estaban pintadas de azul oscuro, había posters de arte-abstracto, trofeos de deporte. Las sábanas de la cama eran opacas, y unos futones estaban tendidos en la alfombra. La luz era azulosa y había estrellas negras pintadas en partes estratégicas. No había peluches, ni muñecas. Sólo un estante con televisión, computadora y libros.

—Está un poco desordenada. —excusó May, cerrando la puerta tras Hide.

—¡¡Ahhh!! —escuchó de pronto Hidemi—¡Pero si se trata de ti, Hidemi-chan!

Hidemi se topó cara a cara con una niña varios años mayor que ella. Era bonita, alta, delgada, con el cabello del mismo tono que las paredes, lacio, firme, con los ojos castaños y unos circulares lentes.

—Por Dios Kurumi, casi le causas un infarto—regañó Mayumi.

—Ni que fuera monstruo para asustarla—se defendió Kurumi, agitando la mano de Hidemi a gran velocidad, de arriba hacia abajo. — ¿Verdad Hidemi-chan?

—¡No la conoces y ya usas el '–chan'! —opinó May, algo exasperada.

Kurumi rió ampliamente, dejó su apariencia demente y se presentó con más decencia.

—Hidemi, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, soy Kurumi Ichijouji. No hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos antes, pero estoy segura de que seremos las mejores amigas. —Kurumi se dio la vuelta, con su brazo jaló a otra jovencita, esta tenía el cabello marrón, y unos enormes y tristes ojos verdes—. Ella es Yuriko Hida.

Yuri hizo una reverencia al estilo Cody.

—Encantada de conocerte.

—Igualmente—respondió Hidemi.

Ni Mayumi ni las otras chicas hicieron comentario alguno sobre sus muletas y su problema de la pierna, Hidemi se sintió normal, satisfecha. Aceptó de buena gana las galletas de sus anfitrionas, se sentó a platicar con ellas sobre la moda que se usaba y la que no. Kurumi parecía la más entusiasmada, Mayumi lucía irritada porque esos temas no le interesaban, Yuri aún seguía con la mirada llena de pesar.

—¡Qué divino vestido te regalaron!, eso digo yo, que la tía Sora es una artista, no estoy aquí para contarlo ni tu para saberlo Hidemi-chan, pero a May no le hacen emoción los vestidos de su madre.

—¿Que no me hacen emoción?, una cosa es que no me ponga como tú. Sí me gusta lo que hace mi madre.

—Por supuesto—mencionó Yuri con seriedad—Una hija jamás despreciaría las cosas de su madre.

Hidemi bajó la mirada, ella sí despreciaba lo que hacía su madre. Yuriko lo notó, se acomodó el cabello tras su oreja de manera nerviosa, ahora se sentía incómoda por su comentario.

—No quiso decir nada en especial—dijo Kurumi.

—No hay problema—respondió Hidemi—… yo lo entiendo.

—Escucha Hidemi—habló Yuri—. No quise… bueno… lo que pasa es que mi mamá está muy enferma… me pongo sensible cuando hablan de las madres porque recuerdo cuan grande es mi amor por mamá; no quise ser imprudente.

Hidemi le sonrió, entendió que la mirada triste de Yuri tenía un aire a la suya, ¿realmente estaba muy enferma la madre esa chica?... al menos Akane estaba viva, sólo se había ido.

Inesperadamente, de abajo de la cama, se vieron una mechas de cabellos rojizos. Osen Izumi asomó su cabeza y salió del polvoriento lugar repleta de pelusas en su bata verde.

—Buenas noches, Hidemi-san.

—¿Todo bien Osen? —preguntó May.

—¿Quedó listo? —indagó ansiosa Kurumi.

—¿En verdad vamos a hacer esto? — protestó en cuestión Yuri.

—¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? —interrogó con dulzura Hidemi.

—Las respuestas enumeradas: Todo bien May. Ya está listo y sin posibilidad de fallas, Kurumi. Yuri, creo que sí vamos a hacerlo… y Hidemi-san, ¡ya lo verás!

La pelirroja avanzó hasta el mueble de la televisión y de la nada comenzó a instalarle cables en todas partes.

—Mayumi, vamos por provisiones ¡esto será muy divertido!

—Está bien Kurumi—dijo la rubia—. En un momento regresamos Hide.

—Yo iré al baño, con permiso—se disculpó Yuri.

--*--

_—'Papá, sólo quiero despedirme… me marcho al Digimundo porque tengo la convicción de que algo mágico pasará allá, esa magia me va a permitir recuperar a mi madre… yo, no me conformo con la idea de perderla, entiéndeme por favor, es la única manera que encontré… también quisiera volver a ver a mi Upamon, ese pequeño amigo mío me animaba siempre y estaba conmigo, lo estoy recordando poco a poco, así como tú estás recordando a Armadillomon… al principio los Digimons me irritaban, pensé que por culpa de ellos mi mamá había caído en el coma, pero ahora… comprendo, comprendo que en todas partes hay bondad y maldad, yo tengo que aprender a vivir con eso, y tengo que hacer mi esfuerzo para tratar de recuperar a mi madre… no te dejo solo papá, muy pronto estaré contigo'._

_Yuriko Hida se levanta, se inclina haciendo una reverencia japonesa con mucha gracia. Después se retira con paso lento, pero seguro, como el de una guerrera._

--*--

Hidemi se quedó sola con Osen, la pequeña pelirroja a la que tanto cariño le tenía su hermano Taik. Miró extrañada la intensa concentración que la niña tenía para lo que hacía, nada parecía ser capaz de perturbarla. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que Osen no estuvo consciente de nada, cuando terminó su encomienda aplaudió satisfecha y se dispuso a comentarle su logro a las chicas.

—¿Adónde fueron las demás? —preguntó a Hide con amabilidad.

—Ehh, salieron al baño y a la cocina.

—¡Vaya!, no me di cuenta—dijo Osen, dándose un golpecito en la frente—. Cuando me pongo a trabajar se me olvida todo.

—Te concentras mucho, yo no podría hacer eso.

—Oh, pero al menos no te despistas de lo demás. —lamentó Osen.

—¿Y ya está… listo… todo lo referente al viaje?

—En su mayoría, sólo falta que funcione el portal al Digimundo. Yo puedo explicarte todo, podrías acompañarnos.

—No… sería un estorbo.

—Yo no lo creo así, pero es tu decisión, Taiki prefiere que te quedes para que no haya peligro.

—No puedo caminar como lo hacen todos, ni siquiera sé si tengo digimon, y además, aún no entiendo todas esas cosas.

—Estoy segura de que tienes un digimon—dijo Osen, de su mochila sacó un librito y se lo dio a Hidemi—. Mira Hidemi-san, aquí recopilé información sobre el Digimundo para que la leyeras y entendieras más.

—Te lo agradezco, Osen-san.

—Y luego, cuando estés lista, te esperemos en el Digimundo. — Osen se desentendió de la plática y encendió el televisor, la imagen se partió en dos.

--*--

_La pelirroja luce incómoda frente a la cámara. Parece de esas personas que están detrás de los escenarios, pero en esta ocasión debe estar de frente, sentada en ese banquito de madera que ha sido testigo de varias despedidas. Osen Izumi frunce ligeramente el ceño y cierra un momento los ojos como si buscara concentración._

_—'Bueno, esto es una idea de Sei, me parece creativa: es una despedida. En ella sólo quiero recordarles a mis papás que los echaré de menos y los tendré presentes. Papá: gracias a ti puedo comprender cuán grande es tu deseo de saber, a mí me gustaría ser como tú, por eso estoy en esta aventura, me voy al Digimundo con mucho entusiasmo para descubrir todo aquello que se nos presentó el día en que logramos descifrar toda la profecía de la fusión prohibida. Ya he hecho los cálculos para partir al centro del Digimundo, creo que lo que necesitamos hacer es liberar a todos los datos ocultos para conseguir una restauración… y sé que puede parecer una idea muy irreal y absurda, pero en estas cosas no entra la lógica, nos dejamos llevar por el anhelo y la confianza que nos da el aro mágico de Gatomon. ¿Sabes?, sé que no he sido una buena niña últimamente, no he querido que me hagas los estudios y te he decepcionado… estoy consciente, pero la culpa la tiene esa voz, la tengo que erradicar de mi mente  para que ya no me cause dolor. Estaré bien, así que Mamá-Mimi y tú pueden estar tranquilos, me llevaré el inhalador y seré cuidadosa;  espero Tulo se halle a salvo, y espero volver para verlo pronto.  Adiós'._

_Sus negros ojos se inflaman,  una gota amenaza con salir del párpado._

--*--

—¿Qué estás haciendo Osen-san? Mi hermano dijo que los adultos planeaban una reunión, y también me dijo que eras muy hábil para…

—¿Espiar? —Osen pareció apenarse—. Taik tiene razón, me gusta saber de todo y a veces escucho cosas que no debería… pero en esta ocasión de nada nos valdría escuchar a nuestros padres, la decisión está tomada: mañana a primera hora nos iremos al Digimundo.

—Ya veo.

En ese momento entraron las tres chicas restantes y se acomodaron frente al televisor, con bolsas de maíz inflado, golosinas, fritangas y envases de jugo de uva.

—Toma lo que gustes Hidemi-chan, estás a punto de ver algo mejor que el último estreno de cine.

—Primero mostraré la zona B—avisó Osen. Con el control remoto dio algunas instrucciones y de la nada la negra pantalla fue pintando una escena muy graciosa.

El escenario que las chicas veían era una alcoba de tamaño mediano, de color verde claro y blanca. Quizá ordinariamente estaba ordenada, pero en esos momentos era un desastre sin remedio. Plumas de ave volaban por todo el lugar, lo mismo que muñecos deformes y pedazos de algodón. Cuatro niños se perseguían los unos a los otros con cojines, almohadas y demás implementos pachoncitos.

—¡Qué infantiles! —dijo Kurumi—¡Están jugando a los almohadazos!

—Pero si ahí está mi hermano—dijo Hidemi.

—También el mío y el de Kurumi—respondió May, comiendo con serenidad rosetas de maíz—. El pelirrojo y chiquito es Kotaro, el que está al fondo, de ojos azules, es Zet, el hermano de Kurumi.

—¿Los estamos espiando? —preguntó Hide, sonriendo de manera traviesa.

—Bueno, no es muy ético, pero sí, al menos un rato—murmuró Yuri.

—Kurumi dice que es una manera divertida de pasar esta noche—optó por agregar Osen, encogiendo los hombros. —Por eso conecté el equipo.

—¡No me lo nieguen, es divertidísimo!, ¿no opinas lo mismo, Hidemi-chan?

—Sí, es una idea genial.

Vieron la batalla salvaje entre los niños. Uno de ellos, enajenado con papel de guerrillero  intrépido, se puso la sábana de capa y subió a la cama abriéndose paso entre los demás combatientes. _"¡YO SOY EL REY DE LOS ALMOHADAZOS!" gritó a todo pulmón el llamado Benjamín,  mientras se acomodaba su capa real y se ponía como corona una de las diademitas de su 'hermana' Osen. _

Las niñas al ver eso soltaron la carcajada sin poder evitarlo, y dentro de la pantalla se oyó el grito de Taiki Yagami _"¡Derroquemos a este rey presumido!, ¡a la lucha, caballeros!"._ El resto de los niños tumbó a Ben de la cama y siguieron ametrallándolo con balas de peluche, algodón y felpa.

—¡Qué graciosos son los niños! —soltó Kurumi—. Y Ben se la gana entre todos.

—Pobre chicos, ni se imaginan que los grabamos—dijo Hidemi—. Mi hermano es muy rudo con las almohadas.

—Es el más fuerte, pero también el más obvio—dijo Mayumi, analizando los movimientos de los niños como si fuera lucha libre.

—Ayyy, espero que Ben no rompa mi diadema favorita.—lamentó Osen, levemente preocupada.

—Chicas, deberíamos cambiar de escena—replicó Yuri.

—Sí, veamos que hacen Kyo y los demás—agregó Kurumi.

Osen cambió la configuración con el control, la imagen cambió de un segundo a otro, y esto fue lo que vieron las niñas:

Los cuatro chicos espiados formaban un círculo, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Las bebidas estaban servidas en torno a ellos, y también había unos libros o revistas que las chicas no alcanzaron a distinguir. En el centro la mitad de una baraja reposaba mientras las inhábiles manos de Kyosuke Motomiya mezclaban  el resto de las cartas y las repartía a sus compañeros.

—¿Y ahora que haremos? ¿Alguien sabe como se juega al _Pocker_?

—Eso no me dijeron que averiguara—dijo Toshiro—. ¿A qué jugamos entonces?

—Yo me sé el juego del _Siete Loco _(*), no debe de ser tan diferente al _Pocker_— dijo Sei, con una sonrisa demente—. Y ya tenemos las apuestas, quien gane se lleva las revistas de las hermosas chicas en bikini, quien pierda…

—¡Ya, no lo repitas delincuente! — se sonrojó Doguen Kido.

—Jeje, lo que pasa es que quieres ganar, _Llorón_—sonrió Sei.

—¡Bien, pues yo propongo un brindis! —sugirió Kyo.

—Buena idea camarada—agregó Sei, —, alcemos las copas.

—Qué ridículo me veré haciendo un brindis en un vaso de plástico y con soda.

—Este… Doguen…—trató de decir Toshi, pero Sei le tapó la boca.

—Será un brindis especial… si te lo tomas todo de una, cumpliré el castigo por ti, si es que pierdes la primera vez, _Llorón_— propuso Seiyuro con malicia, soltó a Toshi quien puso los ojos en blanco.

—El brindis es por el éxito de nuestra misión. A la cuenta de tres… 1, 2, ¡TRES! —dijo Kyo.

Kyo y Toshi le dieron un sorbo a la bebida. Sei tragó un poco más, pero sus gestos se distorsionaron y dejó de beber. Con sus cristalinos ojos azules observó que Doguen se empinaba el vaso repleto con la bebida.

Doguen casi soltó el vaso cuando el sabor amargo del sake se intensificó en su garganta, palideció, sacudió la cabeza y casi estuvo a punto de vomitar.

—¡¡ESTO ES ALCOHOL!!

—¡JA!, pues claro, ¿qué creías? ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta antes?, el envase de refresco fue sólo para despistar a los adultos — rió Sei— ¿Y qué tal, te gustó?, a mí nada de nada.

—¡Me las vas a pagar!

—Ya Doguen, cálmate. Sólo ha sido una broma de Seiyuro, de mal gusto, claro… lo lamento—dijo Kyo.

—¡¡Me voy de aquí!!, primero sacan esas revistas obscenas de mujeres en ropa interior, luego traen esa cajetilla de cigarrillos y ahora me ponen una trampa para beberme esto que es para adultos y… ¡hip! ¡hip! Y ahora me da ¡hip! ¡¡Hipo!!

Doguen se puso de pie, al instante se mareó y mejor decidió sentarse. Toshiro por su parte encendió un cigarrillo.

—Fúmale un poco, he oído que el efecto del cigarro ayuda a que se quite lo mareado.

—Pero si yo no estoy ebrio—renegó Doguen.

Toshiro aspiró el cigarrillo por encimita y arrojó el humo.

—No sabe tan mal, está peor el sake.

—Dame un poco a mí—pidió Sei, aspiró y tosió, Kyosuke lo imitó.

—Está AS-QUE-RO-SO— dijo Kyo; Toshiro encogió los hombros.

En esos momentos la puerta del cuarto de Sei y Toshi se abrió de par en par, los chicos se asustaron y retrocedieron.

Con extraña lentitud las siluetas de Yuriko Hida y Kurumi Ichijouji se fueron dibujando en la vista de los niños, comenzaron a sudar frío.

—¡AJÁ! — gritó Kurumi, eufórica—¡No puedo creer lo que veo! ¡Fumando, bebiendo y viendo pornografía!

—¡Ay no! —se quejó Kyo, sonrojándose—¡Kurumi, no es lo que tú piensas!

—¿Cómo pardiez sabían lo que estábamos haciendo? —preguntó Sei, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Que no es lo que yo PIENSO?, ¿y qué es lo que estoy viendo, Kyosuke?, ¡Qué barbaridad!, Yuri y yo estamos muy decepcionadas, sólo veníamos a invitarlos un rato a tomar el té, pero ustedes… ¡AH! Qué decepción—fingió como toda una actriz, al parecer se habían cansando de espiar y habían decidido entrar en acción.

—Ustedes nos estaban espiando—mencionó Toshiro, evitando ver a Yuri a los ojos.

—¡¡Qué decepción me das Toshi-kun!!, la pobre Yuri está triste y ve como le pagas.

—No le he hecho nada a Yuri.

Kurumi avanzó y recogió las revistas.

—¡Ay Kyo!, ¿por qué quieres ver estas revistas _hentai_?, qué inmaduro eres, la verdad… pensé que estabas creciendo.

—Por favor Kurumi, no te lo tomes a pecho, no estábamos haciendo nada del otro mundo, ¿por qué no se van de una buena vez y dejas de dramatizar?, sé que no te gustaría que espiáramos su pijamada, así que respeten la nuestra. — dijo Sei

—¡¡Nosotras no somos unas degeneradas que se ponen a beber y a fumar nada más por curiosidad!! ¿Cierto Yuriko?

—Es verdad—reafirmó Yuri, entre molesta e indiferente, ella realmente no quería ir a reclamar, Kurumi la había obligado, le daba vergüenza ver a Toshiro a los ojos, aunque de cualquier manera, el que debería sentirse incómodo debía ser él y no ella.

—No me incluyan entre ellos, yo no estoy de acuerdo con esas cosas- exclamó Doguen

—Pobre Doguen, intentaron pervertirte—rió Kurumi—. Vente con nosotras, a nuestra pijamada.

—¿Cómo, se lo llevan?, mejor llévenme a mí—renegó Seiyuro.

—Buenas noches—cortó Toshi, con expresión desesperada de incomodidad.

—Kurumi… escucha, ¡lo lamento!, no te enojes… yo, bueno, tu… ¡Ay!

—Adiós trío de delincuentes. —Sin prestar atención al rostro mortificado de Kyo, Kurumi salió de la alcoba con expresión divertida seguida de Yuriko y Doguen.

—Ella me detesta—creyó Kyo   ;__;

—Nah, sólo quería divertirse, y lo logró a costa nuestra… y bueno ¿Le seguimos?

Toshiro se subió a la cama pues segundos anteriores había visto la cámara que los grababa. Se puso frente al aparato.

—Buenas noches a ustedes también, niñas. Y no te preocupes O-chan, no estoy enojado contigo.

Desconectó la cámara.

—Sigamos jugando.

_--*--_

_La adolescente luce una larga cabellera azul marino, se cubre parte de la cabeza con una pañoleta, sonríe coqueta a la cámara, pestañea sus simpáticos ojos ámbar, buscando la mejor manera de iniciar y el ángulo adecuado. Cuando se sienta en el banquito otras veces descrito, cruza las piernas, acomoda sus manos de manera femenina y empieza a hablar._

_—'Mi nombre es Kurumi Ichijouji y estoy grabando este soleado día de agosto, del año 2028. No tienen sentido mis palabras anteriores, pero tampoco salen sobrando. Yo… realmente, no creo que podamos irnos al Digimundo, pero de cualquier manera he decidido que si se puede, iré. Necesito estar con mis amigos, quiero evitar que mi familia sufra. Es posible que no sea la mujer más fuerte del mundo, pero sé que con esfuerzo podemos lograr tantas cosas. Quiero volver a creer en lo que no creo, me hace falta reconciliarme con esa parte de mí misma… no quiero que cuando piensen en Kurumi piensen en una muchacha superflua y llorona, deseo que mis padres y todos los que me conocen piensen en mí como alguien que merece la pena y es inteligente. Saludos papás, los amo. Sato-chan, pórtate bien. Besos y abrazos,  que sepan que estaré pendiente de Zet como toda una hermana responsable. ¡Chao!'._

--*--

Doguen se sentía fascinado, ¡tenía la oportunidad de pasar la fiesta en pijamas con las niñas!... bien, él no se sentía muy cómodo, pero era mejor que estar con el demente de Sei que siempre lo estaba molestando. Muy conforme siguió a sus amigas que se adentraron al apartamento Ishida por la entrada interna, pronto llegaron al cuarto de May, caminando a oscuras.

—Hey chicas, traemos visitas—dijo Kurumi con voz misteriosa.

—Pasen—respondió Mayumi.

Doguen sintió que el sitio no estaba muy femenino, pero se rescataba porque parecía que sus amigas estaban viendo una caricatura inofensiva de unos ositos ñoños que repartían amor en sus carritos de nube. "Por fin mentes sanas" pensó el hijo de Jun y Joe.

—Mira Hidemi, él es el Superior Doguen—presentó Osen.

—Mucho gusto, Superior Doguen.

El miope se sonrojó.

—El placer de conocerte es mío, Yagami-san.

—No seas así, dile Hidemi—regañó Kurumi.

—Oigan, Doguen se quedará con nosotras porque tuvo… errr—Yuri rió, las otras niñas casi le hicieron coro, pero se contuvieron—tuvo conflictos con Sei…

—Bienvenido a mi casa, Doguen.

—¡Les propongo jugar a la gallina ciega!, el juego consiste en vendar a una persona, que tendrá que buscar a las demás. — habló Kurumi.

—¡Parece interesante! —opinó Hidemi.

—Y como Doguen es el caballero, él primero será el vendado que nos buscará.

—¡Esperen, yo no sé si quiera jugar a eso!

—Claro que quieres. —Kurumi sacó su pañuelo, tapó los ojos de Doguen y le dio doce vueltas que terminaron por marearlo…

Cinco minutos después, Doguen lamentaba haberse cambiado de pijamada… era el prisionero.

--

Seiyuro se levantó de un solo movimiento por una pesadilla. Soñó que le atravesaban el pecho en una lúgubre torre en la que él tenía que jalar una palanca. Se secó el sudor de la frente y trató de despejarse. Observó que Toshi y Kyo dormía plácidamente y notó molesto que el cuarto hedía a cigarro.

Se levantó, abrió la ventana para que se saliera el aire y caminó al baño de su casa. Por un momento creyó escuchar ruidos extraños, pero los atribuyó a su desconcierto causado por la pesadilla.

En el baño se cepilló los dientes y se lavó la cara varias veces hasta sentirse mejor. Lo chicos y él prácticamente no habían tomado nada, no les había gustado, y de los cigarros sólo se habían acabado dos, ¿cómo era que le gustaban esas cosas a los adultos?, en cuanto a las revistas, habían desaparecido, por lo que era posible que Kurumi las hubiera confiscado para tirarlas sin que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta.

**MHHHKJJJ**

—¿Qué es eso que oigo?, definitivamente no son las secuelas de mi sueño.

**MMEEIJUJOOO MHHJJJ**

Seiyuro distinguió que el sonido venía de la tina. Descorrió la cortina… y lo que vio lo dejó paralizado.

Doguen estaba amordazado y yacía en una improvisada cama hecha de cojines que habían lanzado a la tina /que estaba seca/. Las manos y los pies de Doguen estaban firmemente amarrados, lo mismo que su boca para que no pudiera hablar. Eso, sin embargo, no era lo gracioso: Doguen estaba pintarrajeado a manera de payaso y traía tubos enredados en sus lacios cabellos azules.

A Sei se le olvidó su pasado sueño, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su varonil rostro.

—No me lo puedo creer, ¡ve lo que te hicieron las chicas! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—la risa le siguió varios minutos antes de lograr desatar a Doguen.

—¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….

—¿Por qué las mujeres son tan salvajes y me hacen esto?

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

—¡Ah, ya cállate!, vámonos a dormir.

Doguen arrastró a Sei para salir del baño.

—¿Y no te vas a despintar, _Llorón?_

—¡Casi lo olvido!

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¡Espectacular!

--

El sol estaba saliendo, se formaba un hermoso amanecer. El cielo nunca había estado tan azul, el tono celeste iba creciendo mientras que el negruzco desaparecía. Cada niño respiró lentamente y con profundidad mientras los nervios los acogían de manera única.

Ahí estaban todos, con sus rostros a la expectativa del mañana… listos para comenzar el viaje al Digimundo, listos para desafiar a las leyes de la física y para montar en la más fantástica aventura. El equipaje era poco, estaba bien distribuido, las maletas eran livianas aunque bastas, de eso se habían encargado las niñas. Cada quien tenía en sus manos un celular al que se aferraban con fuerza.

—Bien**, estamos todos… me da gusto que hayan podido traer a Satoru— dijo Osen—. Pensé que podría ser difícil.**

—Sato-kun sabía que tenía que venir al menos un ratito—dijo Zetaro—. Sólo le explicamos y nos ayudó. Además Osen, tú dijiste que su presencia era importante.

El pequeño Satoru, más soñoliento que despierto, levantó la carita y le asintió a su hermano mayor.

—Pues yo estoy pensando en devolverme a casa—renegó Doguen notablemente resentido—. Si se la pasan jugando como ayer ¿De qué sirve alucinar que salvaremos al Digimundo?

—Ya Doguen, lo sentimos, ¿cuántas veces tenemos que disculparnos?, realmente sabemos que no estuvo bien jugar así anoche, pero es que…—Yuri fue interrumpida por Kurumi.

—¡Es que fue irresistible!, no pudimos dejar de hacerte esa bromita —rió la azulada —¿Verdad que sí nos perdonas, Doguen querido?

—Ush, está bien.

—Ayyy, gracias, por eso eres tan adorable, jiji.

Tras el comentario de Kurumi la tensión volvió, el tiempo se agotaba.

—Bien… supongo que esto es el adiós…—Sei avanzó hasta la carriola en la que su hermanita descansaba, Osen también hacía sugerido que la trajeran, seguro que la pelirroja consideraba que Min y Satoru eran importantes para lograr abrir la puerta. Hidemi estaba justo al lado de donde reposaba la beba, se fijó en cómo Sei la besaba y luego se dirigía a ella.

—Toma nuestro video de despedida, bella dama Hidemi—dijo, algo melancólico—. Se lo debes dar a nuestros padres… gracias por todo. —Sei sacó de la nada otro clavel y se lo regaló—¡Mira lo que te traje!

—¡GR.a..aaacc.ias.s.s! —susurró con las mejillas encendidas a fuego lento.

—¿Qué se supone que haces, Seiyuro?

—Le regalo una flor, no te encelas por eso ¿Verdad Taik?

— ¬___¬… interpreta mi silencio—Taiki olvidó sus celos y le dio un largo abrazo a su hermana gemela—¡Volveremos pronto, Hide!

—Cuídate Taiki, por favor… quisiera ir contigo, pero sé que sólo sería una carga, ¡prométeme que estarás bien!

—¡Estaré bien!, regresaré para que vivamos como una familia, ¡ya lo verás!, esto lo tengo que hacer por nuestro papá y por el bien de todos… ojalá pudieras venir, pero a decir verdad, no quiero que corras peligro.

—Es hora de irnos. —avisó Osen, con un ligero temblor. Le dieron ganas de despedirse del pequeño Tulo, pero el nene no estaba entre los presentes.

"Bien, a fuerzas tengo que regresar" pensó Sei, al tiempo en que se incorporaba y miraba que todos se despedían de Hidemi, Min y Satoru "Dejé entre mis cosas el videocasete que el tal Toriyama me dio sobre mi madre, ¡al llegar lo veré e investigaré porqué ese cerdo lo tenía!... no lo hice antes para no desviar mi atención de esta misión".

Osen colocó el anillo mágico en el centro, los chicos se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a rogar con todas su fuerzas que se abriera la puerta.

Lo pidieron con fervor, con valor y amor, con curiosidad y un sincero deseo de llegar al Centro del Digimundo.

Min y Satoru comenzaron a brillar, los bellos y mágicos emblemas de los milagros y el destino se dibujaron en sus pequeñas frentes, Hidemi se sorprendió, pues ella notó una calidez extraña en su pecho.

Los celulares de los chicos comenzaron a cambiar, a realizar una extraña metamorfosis.

—¡Llévamos al Digimundo! —gritó Kyo.

Osen se soltó las manos y se inclinó para acomodar varias cartas con dibujos de digimons, esos dibujos eran de Zet y se asemejaban a digimons de tipo vacuna, virus y neutros. Al final la chica sonrió "No podíamos entrar al Digimundo con un método, ¿pero qué tal con varios a la vez?". Dejó la laptop pinneapple en el suelo y regresó a su sitio.

—¡Ahora!

—¡¡Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete!! — gritaron los doce viajeros. Hidemi vio que las siluetas se llenaban de luz y desaparecían, no se las tragó la computadora ni viajaron a través de un arco iris aéreo. Una dimensión se abrió, ellos entraron uno por uno, hasta que la puerta se cerró. El aro mágico también desapareció, pero la _pineapple siguió sobre la colina, amarilla como el girasol._

—¡TET! ¡KUDUMI! ¡NO SHE VAIAAN! —gritó Satoru, consciente por primera vez de lo que había hecho. Sus hermanos habían desaparecido porque él había brillado.

—Ellos van a volver, pequeño, ya lo verás

Hidemi suspiró, observó a la pequeña Min que jugueteaba con sus manitas. Tenía miedo e incertidumbre… se dio la vuelta, pero quedó estupefacta al ver a su padre cara a cara, al lado de Yamato Ishida y un señor pelirrojo.

—¡HIDE! —gritó Tai, y abrazó con fuerza a su hija—¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien!, ¿En dónde está tu hermano?

—Él… 

—Ellos se han ido al Digimundo—dijo Koushiro Izumi, al ver su vieja computadora tirada en el suelo al lado de unas improvisadas cartas que tenían, entre varios digimons, a un Gomamon y a un Agumon.

—¡¡Demonios, no llegamos a tiempo!! —lamentó Yamato. —¡Debimos darnos cuenta antes! ¡Debimos saber que ellos no se quedarían calmados ante todo esto!... Espero que May no recaiga… ¡y Kotty!, Sora va a enloquecer.

—Lo lamento, no pude detenerlos. Papá, yo quería ir…

Tai negó, volvió a abrazarla.

—Ellos dejaron este video, tiene sus despedidas.

Taichi recibió el paquete.

—Regresemos inmediatamente, el tiempo se agota y todo está por iniciar.

--

No tenían conciencia de cuánto había podido durar el viaje. Sus cuerpos estaban agotados, sus mentes temblaban de confusión. Les fue difícil incorporarse, sus párpados no recibieron luz para acoplarse al entorno de día, sólo recibieron penumbras y oscuridad… todo era tan oscuro ahí.

Aparecieron entre el bosque y el mar, en medio de la arena. Las olas se movían de manera continua, pero dolía ese ruido, o al menos molestaba. Uno por uno fue recuperando el ser, se sentaban, seguían mirando aterrorizados ese espantoso lugar… negro y frío como un hoyo negro.

—Tengo f-rrr-íooo—se quejó Kotty. May corrió hacia su hermano y le puso una chamarra encima, fue la primera en levantarse, sus huellas quedaron marcadas en esa arena grisácea y sin vida.

—Esto no puede ser el Digimundo—se quejó Ben—¡No era así!

—Pero se supone que viajamos al centro del Digimundo, no al Digimundo que una vez conocimos—dijo Kyo, sin saber qué opinar, ¿era ese lugar en donde se escondían los digimons malignos que intentaban hacer la fusión prohibida?, ¿dónde estaban y cómo llegarían a ellos?

—¡Qué horrible sitio! —expresó Kurumi.

—Es el mar oscuro…—avisó Zet, angustiado, temblaba en recuerdos funestos— ¡Todo parece indicar que el Mar Oscuro es el Centro del Digimundo!

—Por eso la maldad nunca se va, sino que vuelve a este lugar cuando escapa del Mundo Digital—susurró Sei.

—Estamos, en el verdadero centro del Digimundo—dijo Toshiro, con frialdad. Se paró, miró a todos—Es hora de comenzar nuestra misión; andando.

--

Fin del capítulo 21

--

***--*--**

**NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA.-**

¡Hoooola de nuevo!, espero les haya gustado la lectura; yo me divertí escribiendo las infamias que le pasaron a Doguen… digo, primero el pobre se enfrenta a los delincuentes de Sei y compañía, luego las niñas abusan de su 'amabilidad', jeje… no vayan a pensar que el trío de Sei-Kyo-Toshi es un trío de pervertidos, los niños de esas edades tienen ocurrencias por el estilo (y si no me creen lean 'Hombrecitos', de ahí saqué la idea), de cualquier manera ese pequeño trozo /en el que según ellos prueban el cigarro y el alcohol/  me servirá en el futuro. También las niñas fueron unas… 'malvadas' por andar espiando fiestas en pijamas ajenas, no creo que a Ben le guste saber que lo vieron gritando que era el rey de los almohadazos XDDD.

Espero no se les olvide el comentario, dejen Review para alimentar mi ánimo.  Les adelantos que los siguientes capítulos van a estar más dark y no tardarán mucho en ser subidos a Internet; explicaré lo que quedó en duda, y poco a poco se irá conociendo el fin que tendrá este largo escrito.

Gracias por la paciencia, y por seguir leyendo.

¡Hasta pronto y cuídense!

Atte. **_CieloCriss_**

**--*--***


	22. Capítulo 22 Esgrimiendo el destino

**--*--***

**NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA.- (04 de noviembre de 2003)… y, después de años, lustros, décadas, siglos y milenios, les traigo el capítulo 22 de la saga de Memorias borradas. Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero de verdad que no había tenido ni inspiración ni tiempo… de hecho, creo que este episodio me quedó fatal, pero tengo la intención de escribir este fic lo más pronto que pueda. Una vez más gracias por estar atentos a esta secuela, y espero que siga siendo del agrado de la mayoría. ¡Bien, empecemos entonces!, como recuerdo les diré que en el capítulo anterior los hijos de los elegidos se fueron al Digimundo a tratar de restaurarlo, pero en realidad llegaron al mar oscuro, el cual en verdad es el centro del digimundo; al mismo tiempo los adultos descubrieron la huída de sus niños, y por supuesto que ellos y Hidemi no se quedarán atrás ¿no creen?...**

En este capítulo hay mucha acción (por lo pronto no es dark, sino 'movido', Iori_Jestez); espero que tantos personajes no los revuelvan, y también ojalá y les divierta el episodio, que está narrado en primera persona.

¡En fin!, mejor me dejo de preámbulos y los dejo con la lectura.

_Nota extra: me disculpo si hay fallas en los nombres de algunos digimons y fallas de redacción… ya saben, la falta de tiempo me limita._

**Por cierto, gracias a todos sus reviews!, prometo mejorar el fic ^^**

***--*--**

**MEMORIAS borradas**

_Por CieloCriss_

**Capítulo 22 **Esgrimiendo el destino****

_POV Hidemi_

El ambiente es triste… los ojos de ellos me lo dicen, o al menos eso creo. Se ven unos a otros buscando respuestas diferentes, pero llegan a lo mismo, porque tal vez sólo hay una  solución. Los miro, tengo ganas de llorar pero sé que no sería lo correcto, debo ser fuerte, mi papá necesita que yo sea fuerte.

El silencio hace que me acuerde de cómo empezó todo, pareciera ser que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que mi hermano se fue al Digimundo, pero acaba de ocurrir.

No puedo olvidar la calidez que sentí en mi pecho cuando la puerta a ese raro mundo se abrió, sentí como si mi pecho se hubiera inflado, como si… no sólo mis pulmones, sino mi corazón fuera un globo; no sé que quiera decir, a la mente me vienen las palabras de la pequeña Osen Izumi, quien ayer me dijo que yo no tardaría en ir tras ellos hacia el Mundo Digital, ¿querría decir que soy una niña elegida, como mi hermano?

Cuando Taiki y los demás desparecieron llegaron mi padre, el señor Ishida, y otro señor pelirrojo que supuse sería el papá de Osen; los tres se veían tan angustiados, al parecer sus sospechas los habían llevado ahí, pero era tarde, y no podrían alcanzar a los niños… me sentí muy mal en ese momento, fuera de lugar, papá me abrazó con fuerza, y entonces escuché que su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, seguro por la preocupación… la verdad es que hubiera querido ir con esos chicos…

No sé si en realidad sea una niña elegida, o si mi presencia pudiera ser útil… ¡pero cómo hubiera querido ir!, me maldije por no poder andar bien, porque después de todo si iba sólo resultaría ser un estorbo.

—Regresemos inmediatamente, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que todo inicie. — dijo mi papá, mientras yo le daba el video que Seiyuro-san me había encargado.

—¡Lo siento!

—Hide, no es tu culpa— me animó papá, y yo volví a abrazarle.

—Yo quería ir a ese lugar… quería ir con mi hermano…

—Avisaré a todos para que se adelante el plan, esto no se puede postergar—habló el señor pelirrojo mientras recogía la computadora y las cartas que estaban en el suelo.

—… Nosotros, hubiéramos hecho lo mismo si tuviéramos 11 años de nuevo, ¿no lo crees, Taichi?

—Eso es seguro, Matt—respondió mi papá, me alzó hasta acomodarme en sus brazos… se sentía tan bien que él estuviera conmigo, y que me diera su cariño… siempre me lamentaré por no haber conocido antes a mi padre.

—Sí, eso hubiéramos hecho—replicó el otro señor, papá me había mencionado el nombre de todos sus amigos una y otra vez, pero a veces me confundía. — Tai, tú estarías animando a todos, convenciendo a Joe y a Mimi. Matt, tú estarías preocupado por Takeru, ¿cierto?, Sora y Kari permanecerían calladas, esperando el resultado…

—El resultado de tu investigación. — sonrió papá, mientras le hablaba al papá de Osen—, sí Izzy, porque con tu curiosidad me atrevo a asegurar que estarías como loco, buscando la manera de abrir la puerta al Digimundo.

—Desgraciadamente ya no tenemos 11 años— volvió a decir el señor Ishida—. Ahora nuestros hijos son los aventureros.

—Ya mandé el e-mail, lo mejor será irnos al sitio seleccionado.

—De acuerdo, en marcha—dijo papá—. Trae a Min, Matt.

—¿Pues qué te creías, que la iba a dejar sola?

—Por supuesto que no, jeje, lo siento…

—¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!, Quieddooo a mi Tet y a mi K'Dumi—dijo Satoru con decisión. A pesar de estar tan chiquito parecía que estaba enterado de que sus hermanos corrían peligro.

—Vale Satoru-kun, pronto los verás, pero antes tienes que ir con tu mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

El nene asintió, le cogió la mano al señor Izzy. Inmediatamente después nos fuimos de esa colina, que papá me dijo que se llamaba Colina de la Luz.

El sitio seleccionado no era ninguna casa, como yo pensé, era un estadio de fútbol para niños. El lugar estaba genial, yo nunca antes había estado en un estadio, no había visto en vivo el pasto del campo y las porterías de fútbol. Las gradas eran grises,  enfrente había butacas con asientos cómodos. Mientras caminábamos a los vestidores, papá me iba diciendo que en ese lugar mi hermano Taik jugaba soccer con sus amigos, y que el señor Motomiya (¡Cielos!, el dueño de los restaurantes Motomiya) era amigo suyo y el entrenador del equipo.

—Yo también  jugaba soccer cuando era niño, ¿recuerdas Izzy?

—Sí. Eras el capitán del equipo… un excelente jugador. 

—Nah, era bueno, pero no tanto como Sora, la tendrías que haber visto Hide, Sora era increíble. Seguro que si tú practicas serás igual de talentosa que Taiki.

Yo, aunque quisiera, nunca podría llegar a jugar fútbol como mi hermano, mi pierna… no sirve. 

Mi papá y sus amigos se veían nostálgicos, como si se fueran a poner a llorar… me dio la impresión de que papá comentaba todo eso para olvidarse de que Taiki estaba en otro mundo.

—Ya llegamos—dijo el señor Ishida.

Momentos anteriores habíamos entrado a las instalaciones, ahora estábamos frente a una enorme puerta de hierro color plata, muy gruesa. Satoru se soltó de la mano del señor Izumi. Papá me dejó en el suelo puesto que todavía antes me estaba cargando, se acercó a la puerta y dio tres toquidos, luego pasaron varios segundos y volvió a tocar; la puerta se abrió, habían usado una especie de clave.

—Ven Satoru—aconsejé—vamos a que veas a tu mamita.

Satoru se aferró a mí, seguía tan asustado, me hubiera gustado buscar la manera de tranquilizarlo, pero la verdad es que no tenía manera de hacerlo, me sentía de la patada.

El interior del lugar era menos frío que la puerta, había bancas de madera, las regaderas estaban a la derecha, también había casilleros para que los deportistas dejaran sus cosas. El piso estaba en franjas horizontales, era oscuro, casi negro.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunté al señor Ishida.

—A una reunión que tuvimos que adelantar— me respondió, muy serio—. No podíamos hacerla en ninguna casa, no hay suficiente espacio.

—¿No hay espacio? —pregunté, Satoru parecía prestar más atención a la conversación ahora.

—Me temo que no—dijo papá—. Las peleas deben ser en espacios amplios y despejados. Nuestras casas hubieran quedado en ruinas.

—¡Pe-pe-pe-perooo!, ¡¿habrá una pelea?!

—Muchas—musitó papá, tuve que leerle los labios.

No entendía lo que pasaba, no comprendía, ¿por qué iba a haber una pelea o muchas peleas?, ¿cómo lo sabían ellos?... volví a sentirme fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciera a nada… no podía pedir que ellos me contaran todo, eran personas mayores, al parecer muy bien organizadas. De todos ellos nada más conocía a papá, a Sora Takenouchi, al señor Ishida, y a mis tíos Takeru y Hikari. Yo era como un estorbo, sentí que hablaban en claves. Me puse más triste, pensé en Taiki.

Sí, me habían explicado muchas cosas sobre los digimons, pero muy pocas entendía. No había nada claro además del ardor que había sentido conmigo cuando mi hermano y los demás se fueron al Digimundo.

—Descuida Hidemi—dijo de repente el señor pelirrojo—, no pensamos ocultarte nada, nosotros haremos una junta de la que formarás parte.

—Gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, eres parte del equipo. Si eres hija de Tai, eres una niña elegida.

—Koushiro tiene razón, Hide. Tú también formas parte de esta aventura… como tu padre me siento infeliz de que estés en la boca del lobo… pero como elegido sé que cada quien tiene un papel que cumplir.

Asentí dudosa y los seguí lo más rápido que pude, me dolía la cabeza. Satoru me jalaba de la manga para que me apresurara, pero me ardía la rodilla.

Entramos a una habitación en donde había un escritorio pequeño, atrás había muchos libreros llenos de libros sobre deportes. Más de 15 sillas estaban acomodadas en círculo, como si fuera haber una junta. La mayoría de esas sillas estaban ocupadas.

—¡¡Mamita!! —gritó Satoru, corriendo hacia su mamá, una señora de lentes y hermoso cabello largo, de color violeta, ella era muy parecida a Kurumi, una de las chicas que había conocido ayer… era su madre.

—¡Oh, Sato, me tenías tan preocupada!, ¡no vuelvas a irte si el permiso de papá y mamá!

Satoru giró hacia un señor de expresión muy calmada que estaba junto a la señora de lentes.

—¡Papá! ¡_Tet y Kudumi, she fellon_!, ve _pod _elloz_—rogó, y el señor le sobó la cabeza, tenían el mismo tono de cabello._

—Te prometo que iré por ellos, hijo. Ahora, tienes que ser valiente, mamá y yo no permitiremos que te pase nada malo.

Satoru pareció reconfortarse, como si las palabras de sus papás fueran sagradas; me pareció muy lindo ver esa escena.

—Pequeña Hidemi—me dijo la señora de lentes—.No nos hemos presentado apropiadamente, soy Yolei Ichijouji… mi esposo Ken y yo queremos darte las gracias por cuidar de Satoru y traerlo de regreso a casa. ¿Cómo se dice, Sato?

—_Gachiasss—dijo Satoru vigorosamente, sonriéndome, como si fuera un nene nuevo._

No tengo idea de cómo perciban el mundo los pequeñitos, pero para Satoru todo estaba resuelto ahora que estaba con sus papás; confiaba ciegamente en que ellos le traerían de vuelva a sus hermanos; yo no lo veía tan sencillo.

Cada una de las personas que estaban en el cuarto lucía acongojada. Algunos, como la señora Mimi, habían llorado… aún así se presentaron ante mí un vez más, como si fuera en realidad una niña importante.

Nos sentamos. Estaba junto a los doce niños elegidos originales, de los que hablaba el libro del papá de Seiyuro-san. No pasó mucho tiempo y la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta, entraron dos mujeres que nunca en mi vida había visto. 

—Davis, cariño… aquí traje la videodigital y el televisor, disculpa la tardanza.

—Makoto, gracias—respondió el señor Motomiya… la verdad es que él me recordaba mucho a mi papá, no sé porqué.

—¡¡Mi pobre _Solecito en medio de la nada corriendo peligros!!, Ay Joe, ¿qué haremos?, ¡con todos esos peligros ¿qué hará mi Doguencito?! —lloriqueó la otra señora que había entrado, que tenía los cabellos de color café, y se tallaba la cara con una toallita._

—Doguen lo hará bien Jun. Muy bien.

El señor Izumi, quien parecía ser el encargado de las cuestiones técnicas como su hija Osen, enchufó los aparatos, entonces papá habló.

—¿Ya está listo, Izzy?

—Listo Tai.

—Bueno, no hemos intercambiado muchas palabras, sólo saben lo que el mail de Koushiro decía… cada quien está pensando en sus hijos, pero bueno… la junta la empezaremos después de que veamos este video, ustedes no lo saben, pero son las despedidas que nuestros niños nos dejaron ahora que se han ido a… a lo que creemos que es el Digimundo, si es que existe todavía.

—¡Tai! —renegó la señora Mimi—¡Debiste decir antes que mi Benji y Osen-chan habían dejado despedida— ella traía abrazado al bebito que apenas hacía unos días había nacido.

—Hide—me mandó papá—pon el video, por favor.

—¿Yoooo? —pregunté dudosa.

—Sí, hija, tú. A ti te dejaron el video los chicos.

La imagen de Seiyuro vino hacia mí porque recordé cuando él me dejó el encargo… yo, no sé porqué siento mis mejillas tibias. Los adultos me dieron el video, lo puse en el aparato y en breve comenzó la grabación.

Comencé a conocerlos.

Sí, comencé a conocer a todos aquellos chicos que me habían presentado, y sonreí porque de alguna manera ya les tenía aprecio, a cada uno. Me grabé todos los nombres, las mamás de los chicos soltaban el llanto con las despedidas, los papás miraban la pantalla con un entusiasmo raro, como si a ratitos se sintieran orgullosos y otras veces tristes.

Me di cuenta que la alegría que veía en Seiyuro Takaishi era optimismo puro, esperanza, era de los pocos a los cuales les noté un ánimo muy positivo… y supe que Sei-sama era en verdad un niño muy valioso, ¡y además un héroe!, porque, él me salvó, él me ha dado flores para que me sienta mejor. Mi primo Toshiro en cambio se veía más preocupado, pero decidido, aún opino que es muy maduro para su edad… mi hermano, pues, la verdad, al verlo sentí una gran tristeza, porque comprendí que sentía mucho dolor en su interior… todos comentaban lo alegre que era, yo sentía que su alegría se estaba nublando. Mayumi Ishida se veía tan valiente, Osen, tan curiosa, y le pedía perdón a sus padres, por algo de una enfermedad. La despedida del hermano de Kurumi y Satoru, llamado Zetaro, me confundió un poco, él parecía sentirse culpable, hablaba sobre una semilla de la oscuridad, sin embargo se le veía el mismo empeño que al hijo del señor Motomiya, llamado Kyosuke (el cuál traía unos googles en la cabeza que me gustaron mucho). El Superior Doguen, el pequeño Kotaro, Benjamín, Kurumi Ichijouji y Yuri… todos en realidad eran dignos de admiración, si yo estuviera frente a una cámara dando una despedida que podría ser para siempre, quizá ni siquiera pudiera hablar. El video se acabó después de que oímos a doce niños decir adiós, cada uno a su manera… y cuando terminó me pareció escuchar un suspiro universal, como si todos los presentes hubieran soltado aire impregnado de angustias.

—¿Viste, querido Sato-chan?, tus hermanos estaban en la tele, ¿ves que están bien? —mencionó la señora Ichijouji.

Satoru no respondió, se veía agotado, sólo se abrazó más a su mamita. El señor Izumi sacó el video del aparato y me lo dio.

—Gracias por mostrarnos esto—dijo con actitud extraña.

—Seiyuro-san me pidió que se los diera, ellos trabajaron mucho en la despedida—susurré, sin alzar la cabeza.

—¿Tú sabías todo lo que ellos planeaban, verdad Hidemi-chan?

—Sí—le respondí a la señora Takenouchi... por un momento quise comentarle lo mucho que me había gustado el vestido que me había regalado, ahora mismo lo traía puesto, pero desistí de hacerlo, era algo verdaderamente tonto y no importaba. Lo único que realmente quería, era dejar esa actitud nerviosa, ¡había tanta seriedad en el ambiente!,  todos ellos eran demasiado misteriosos, todos.

—En fin… sabía que Kyo se nos adelantaría—dijo con una sonrisa el señor Motomiya—¡Ese bribón no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados!

—Sí, tienes razón—dijo su esposa Makoto—.  Después de todo esa es parte de la personalidad de nuestro hijo.

—¡¡Pero cuñada, date cuenta!! —gritó la señora que se tallaba la cara con la toallita—¡¡Nuestros hijos pueden morir!!, Mi pobre Doguencito está ahí, en algún lugar de la nada. ¡Oh, Joe, tenemos que hacerlo volver!

—Tranquila Jun, de verdad, nuestro hijo está bien. Doguen necesita de estas cosas para demostrar cuán valiente puede ser.

—¿Eso quiere decir que piensas abandonarlo a su suerte en ese irracional mundo de las bestias esas que se llaman digimons?!

—Por supuesto que no Jun, Joe sería incapaz— dijo la señora Mimi, su bebito estaba llorando ruidosamente.

—Desgraciadamente nosotros todavía no podemos ir tras nuestros hijos—dijo Takeru Takaishi —. Tenemos un asunto pendiente, una batalla. Como hombres y mujeres de honor no podemos faltar a esa cita,

—¿Cuál cita? —me atreví a preguntar.

Takeru miró a mi padre y éste le asintió.

—Ayer recibimos un correo electrónico. El correo era una advertencia, y fue enviado por los digimons oscuros, llamados Darkmasters. Esos digimons son parte de la serie de seres malignos que piensan acabar con la paz de nuestra dimensión y la del Digimundo, ¿me sigues, Hidemi-chan?

—¿Los darkmaster los han retado a una pelea? —pregunté después de entenderlo.

—Así es. Nos han retado a una pelea el día de hoy, y nosotros señalamos el lugar. Por eso nos reunimos ayer en la red para ponernos de acuerdo. Sabemos que es una trampa, pero aceptamos la batalla porque no vale la pena postergar el asunto, tarde o temprano tenemos que enfrentarlos.

—¡Eso es terrible! ¡Y además todos los niños se han ido al Digimundo! —opiné, con el estómago engarrotado, comprendí porqué todos tenían la cara de funeral, estaban a punto de pelearse con los darkmasters, los cuales, según me había enterado, eran muy malos y poderosos.

—El que nuestros niños se hayan ido al Digimundo a tratar de resolver el problema es en cierta manera una ventaja—dijo el señor Ken Ichijouji—, nuestros hijos estarán fuera de esta batalla y tendrán más posibilidades de hacer algo si los darkmasters se enfrentan a nosotros; además, también tienen a sus digimons dentro de sí mismos, y estoy seguro de que ellos los protegerán.

—¡Sí, yo también así lo creo! —opiné, con determinación. De nuevo me ardió el pecho—. Mi hermano y sus amigos están organizados, lo harán bien… pronto todo esto será sólo un vago recuerdo… bueno, la verdad, yo no puedo ser de mucha utilidad, pero si algo pudiera hacer, lo haría con gusto… me avergüenza ser una carga para todos ustedes.

—¡_Kawaaiiii! —dijo la señora Mimi—¡Tienes una niña tan adorable, Taichi!_

—Por supuesto—respondió papá, con orgullo, yo me intimidé.

—Hidemi, una niña como tú jamás será una carga para nosotros; al contrario, eres de gran ayuda, necesitamos de ti en esta batalla. — dijo mi tía Kari, quien junto con el señor de ojos verdes había sido la más silenciosa —. Cada persona tiene una luz interna que ilumina ya sea de una manera o de otra; a todos nosotros nos da gusto que sea tu luz la que esté ahora aquí. Con sólo verte el rostro me atrevo a opinar que querías acompañar a Taik y a Toshi en esa aventura, pero desististe, no porque fueras a resultar inútil, en el fondo tú sabías que algo te estaba preparado en estos rumbos, con nosotros.

—Hide, escucha a mi hermana—sonrió papá.

—Te vamos a encomendar una misión que sólo tú podrás hacer—dijo la señora Yolei.

—¡Claro!, y lo harás muy bien.

—Pero, ¿qué podría hacer yo? —pregunté dudando, tal vez ellos sólo querían hacerme sentir mejor.

—Mira, la situación será difícil, los darkmasters son muy peligrosos—dijo el doctor Kido—. La mayoría de los niños se fue al Digimundo (ignoro como) y hemos quedado en parte a salvo de que los tomen de carnada como lo hicieron con Mayumi.

—El enemigo considera que el chantaje con nuestros hijos es eficaz tanto para manipularnos como para robarles energía pura—dijo el señor Motomiya—, pero nuestros chicos están lejos para ser capturados… a excepción de…

—De Satoru, Tulo, Minagawa y tú—complementó el señor Ichijouji.

—Queremos que nos hagas el favor de poner a salvo a nuestros bebitos—rogó la señora Mimi—No pueden quedarse en Odaiba, tarde o temprano el enemigo los encontraría, y no queremos involucrar a nuestros demás familiares…

—¡Pe-pe-pero, yo… ¿a dónde iré?!

—Al Digimundo—respondió el señor Izumi—. Irás al Digimundo y encontrarás a los demás chicos.

—¡Yo nunca he ido al Digimundo!

—Ken y yo estuvimos trabajando toda la noche y preparamos un portal para transportar a los chicos al Digimundo antes de que los Darkmasters nos atacaran. Al parecer los niños nos ahorraron el trabajo, a excepción de los nenes y de ti. Una vez en el Digimundo nuestros emblemas y los digimons los protegerán, de eso todos los elegidos estamos seguros.

—¿Comprendes Hidemi-chan?, te encargaré a Min con todo mi corazón y la confiaré  a tus cuidados, sé que lo harás muy bien.

—¿Y qué debo de hacer? ¡No sé cómo irme!

—Hay una computadora portátil de color negro en el vestidor de las niñas, el portal está abierto por ahí, y me atrevo a asegurar que si llevas contigo a Satoru y Min se abrirá la puerta, tú sólo debes desear ir.

—Sí, pequeña, ¡hazlo!, a mí me encantaría poder hacerlo por ti… verás, yo no soy una niña elegida original, pero como esposa de Davis también sé luchar, también tengo a un digimon que vela por mí, así que mi marido y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que debemos de dar lo mejor por nuestro hijo Kyo.

—Es… una gran responsabilidad… no puedo caminar bien, ¿cómo dirigiré a tres nenes por el Digimundo?

—Con empeño hija, con valor.

—¡Entonces daré lo mejor de mí!, ¿y cuándo llegan esos maestros oscuros?, ¡me encantaría luchar contra ellos y vencerlos!, pero les echaré porras a todos desde mi mente.

—¡Eso Hide!, no esperaba menos de mi princesa.

Me dieron ganas de sonreír, ¡yo no era un estorbo!, ¡no lo era!, ellos me confiaban a niños más pequeños que yo, no iba a fallarles en esta tarea, tenía que olvidarme de mis limitaciones, después de todo un amigo me dijo una vez que el único límite verdadero de la persona era pensar que no tenías corazón, y ¡definitivamente yo sí tengo corazón!, y con ese corazón con el que luchan tantas personas maravillosas pelearé por ellos con todas mis fuerzas.

A continuación los adultos se pusieron a planificar el ataque. Ellos estaban haciendo una estrategia impresionante, decían que podrían traer de vuelta a los digimons usando las energías de sus cuerpos –o algo así-; lo más extraño fue cuando comenzaron a hablar de digievoluciones  de ADN, fusiones, y ataques de sus camaradas… cómo me gustaría tener un digimon.

Cuando todo parecía en calma mientras almorzábamos, se oyó un estruendo intenso y agudo, como de un relámpago centelleando. Y después todo sereno nuevamente.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¡Son los monstruos!

—¡Shhh! —silenció el hombre de ojos verdes, que se llamaba Hida Iori.

—¿Falsa alarma? —preguntó la señora Ichijouji.

Pero nadie le contestó, porque el señor Ishida desapareció súbitamente en un dos por tres.

—¡Matt! —gritó su hermano Takeru—¡Maldición!

—¿Recuerdas esto, Sora?

—Puppetmon…—le respondió ella a mi papá, y luego desapareció.

—Esta vez no le será tan sencillo—comentó el papá de Sei, al tiempo en que sus ojos se ponían alertas y de su cuerpo salía un brillo extraño —Esta vez, no seremos tus juguetes.

El señor Izumi desapareció y de repente el señor Ishida reapareció, no entendía que estaba pasando, los adultos parecían cambiar de lugar constantemente, como si fueran mágicos.

—Tenemos qué salir de aquí—dijo la señora Yolei, asustada—¡La pelea ha iniciado!

—¡Papá! —grité cuando mi papá desapareció —¿En dónde estás?, ¡papá!

—Puppetmon está usando una especie de teletransportación con muñecos —dijo el señor Hida—. A su antojo puede desaparecer y reaparecer a los primeros 8 niños elegidos por los diferentes lugares de este estadio, que es nuestro campo de batalla.

—¿A los primeros ocho elegidos? —pregunté extrañada.

—Tiene sus muñecos, puede jugar con ellos. A nosotros, los de la segunda generación, no nos conoce tan bien.

—¡Puppetmon es lo de menos! —mencionó asustado el señor Kido—Tenemos que salir al campo para enfrentarnos al resto.

Comenzamos entonces a correr por los pasillos, directo a la salida, casi no podía correr pensando en que mi papá no estaba conmigo, por eso me ayudaba el señor Motomiya. Mi tía Kari, la Señora Mimi y los de la primera generación habían desaparecido, o intercambiado lugares; afuera del edificio se oían explosiones, gritos, y el edificio temblaba.

Mimi Tachikawa apareció en el pasillo, traía los ojos húmedos y en sus brazos a su bebito; cuando tocó el piso de madera estuvo a punto de desmayarse, por eso nos detuvimos, el señor Ichijouji le ayudó a sostenerse.

—¿Estás bien, Mimi?

—Lilymon está luchando—respondió ella, abrazando al nene. —Pero no yo puedo seguir en esto si mi hijito corre peligro… ¡quisiera ponerlo a salvo!, y sé que aunque  lo lleve con mis papás puede ser raptado o usado como carnada o como fuente de energía por ser mi hijo y el de Izzy…

—¡Yo cuidaré de él, señora Mimi! —no sé porqué le dije eso, si bien mi misión era irme al Digimundo con los pequeños y tenía miedo, haría mi mejor esfuerzo por el cariño que los papás le tenían a sus hijos.

—Hidemi-chan, ¿llevarás a Tulo con Osen-chan y mi Benji?

—Sí señora, lo llevaré con sus hermanos aunque sea lo último que haga.

Ella me sonrió, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, instantes después de su brazalete digital pulsó los dígitos de la base de datos de una carriola y depositó ahí a su pequeñito.

—Tulo, hijito… qué cosas te ha tocado vivir siendo un angelito que acaba de ver el mundo… pero papá y mamá no permitirán que te pase nada malo, te protegeremos a ti y a tus hermanos.

Las manos de ella, eran rosadas y emitían una luz verdosa, como mágica. Pensé que era porque según había entendido, los digimons salían de los humanos al no tener cuerpo propio; las manos níveas de Mimi, acariciaron a Tulo;  para mí fue como si ella le hubiera regalado al chiquito un manto protector. Me aferré a la carriola  y miré al niño, era dulce y pequeño, rojizo, arrugado y precioso. Como cabello tenía una fina seda entre castaña y rojiza, sus ojos cerrados, y sus manitas aferradas en puños.

—Gracias, te lo encargo mucho… la carriola trae en su base de datos una pañalera, en donde  hay comida también…—musitó la señora castaña, sonriéndome. Lucía intranquila, estaba llorando, pero aún así no titubeó, supongo que sabía porqué hacía las cosas. —Me voy adelantando.

—Satoru, escucha bien hijito… mamá tiene que irse… a pelear, y tú tienes que buscar a Kurumi y a Zetty con Hidemi.

—¡Mami, no te vayaaas! —gritó Sato-kun, entendiendo a lo que se refería la madre. El señor Ichijouji separó al nene de su mamá, por un momento ellos se miraron, y se asintieron.

Ahora, la señora Yolei comenzó a desprender de su cuerpo una áurea rojiza, estiró los brazos, y comenzó a formarse un digimon. Osen me lo había explicado, pero sólo  viéndolo finalmente podía entenderlo. Los digimons, o monstruos digitales, habían perdido sus cuerpos físicos; lo que estaban haciendo los malos era utilizar a los humanos para reconstruir a los digimons malignos y así dominar el mundo, o algo así… lo importante entonces es, que aunque no tengan cuerpo físico, los digimons pueden aparecerse gracias a los niños elegidos y a los emblemas… el enemigo quería los emblemas de mi papá y los demás porque estos eran fabulosos. 

El emblema de la señora Yolei hizo que en sus brazos apareciera un águila, con una pluma en la cabeza y un chaleco de apache, los digimons me parecen curiosos… ella besó a Satoru y salió del lugar retornando la carrera, el señor Hida la siguió,  sólo quedaron el señor Ichijouji y el señor Motomiya.

—Ichijouji y yo te guiaremos a la puerta dimensional, nena— me dijo el dueño de los restaurantes Motomiya, quien a mi juicio era una persona muy simpática. —Makoto, no corras mucho peligro, ¿de acuerdo?, escóndete en las gradas si la cosa se pone fea.

—¡Haré que Gotsumon aparezca, Davis! —dijo Makoto, con ánimos—¡Gotsumon es el nombre de mi amigo digimon!, como lo dije, tal vez no soy una niña elegida, pero haré todo lo posible por ayudar.

—Sí, por supuesto Makoto—respondió él—. Cuando llegues al campo del estadio, envía a Kari y Takeru con la niña, la puerta se abrirá pronto y nos hace falta Min.

—¡Vamos, Jun!

La otra señora asintió y ambas siguieron el camino  de los demás. 

—No perdamos tiempo, Daisuke—dijo el papá de Satoru, él cargó con Sato-kun y nos guió al señor Motomiya, Tulo y a mí por el sitio de los vestidores. Entramos adonde estaban las regaderas, entonces el señor Ken, dejó a su hijo en pie y comenzó a revisar cada uno de los casilleros.

—¡No está la computadora! — expresó preocupado.

—Pero Ichijouji, ¿por qué no la guardaste en tu brazalete digital?

—Se desvanecería la puerta que tanto trabajo nos costó abrir a Izzy y a mí—respondió con seguridad.

Me puse nerviosa cuando oí una extraña risa, casi juguetona, pero malévola, también se oían ruidos anormales, como de engranes girando. De tener una vida algo tranquila ahora estaba al borde del colapso por todas estas aventuras que estaba viviendo.

—¡Papito! —gritó Satoru, aferrándose a su papá.

—¿Qué sucede, señor Motomiya? —pregunté sujetando la carriola en donde estaba Tulo.

—¿Buscabas esto, emperador de los digimons? —preguntó la voz burlona, que ya no reía y que de pronto aparecía ante nosotros.

Era un títere, un títere de expresión maniática, con un mazo y armas bélicas como fuente de poder, en uno de sus brazos traía agarrada una computadora negra, una laptop marca pineapple como la del señor Koushiro Izumi.

—¡Te prohíbo que le digas así a Ichijouji, Puppetmon! 

—Yo le digo como se me dé la gana—rió Puppetmon, saltando de un lado a otro. 

—¿Cómo es posible que tenga la computadora? — preguntó Ken, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Un brillo azuloso comenzó a salir del señor Motomiya, y de ese raro cosmos, de manera increíble, empezó a formarse un ser con aspecto de dragón azul, de ojos cafés, tenía dos simpáticas orejas puntiagudas y la sonrisa amplia, como si estuviera lleno de entusiasmo. 

—Vamos, V-mon, destruyamos a ese payaso fracasado, ¡Digievoluciona!

—Increíble—musité mientras sostenía la carriola con Tulo Izumi adentro de la misma. ¡Los digimons eran verdaderamente fantásticos!, aún sin cuerpo, aún con las memorias de los humanos borradas, aún sin su mundo, ellos estaban con sus amigos, defendiéndolos, y seguro que esa defensa era un éxito en los elegidos por el poder que debían tener los emblemas de los que todos hablaban. 

V-mon se cubrió de otra luz mágica y cambió, creció al triple y le salieron alas, en el pecho tenía una enorme X grisácea, también la mirada era diferente, más desafiante… era la primera vez que veía una digievolución en primer plano.

—V-mon digivols a… ¡XV-mon!

Daisuke Motomiya traía un brazo enyesado, pero eso no le impidió aplaudir, el señor Ichijouji se acercó a mí,  me susurró de manera lenta:

—¿Puedo dejarte a Satoru, verdad pequeña? —preguntó cordialmente.

—Claro que sí—respondí mientras el señor Ken colocaba a su hijo adentro de la carriola. Satoru tenía los ojos bien abiertos, estaba sorprendido y ni siquiera podía decir palabra alguna.

—En breve tendrás la computadora—me explicó con serenidad, sin perder de vista la pelea que estaba frente a nosotros—La puerta está preparada y abierta, pero no abras la laptop hasta que Takeru llegue con su hija, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Minagawa se quede en este mundo, nadie podría protegerla.

—Sí…

—Cuando se abra la dimensión y vayas al Digimundo, asegúrate de pensar en algo que siempre has deseado, si lo haces es posible que tengas más facilidades allá, porque el Digimundo es un lugar mágico en donde la voluntad puede más que todo.

—¿Y si la puerta no se abre?

—Se abrirá si lo deseas… además, Satoru y Minagawa pueden ayudar en eso gracias al brillo de sus emblemas.

El señor Ichijouji no me dijo nada más, miró a su hijo de reojo y corrió para reunirse con el señor Motomiya, quien junto a su XV-mon luchaba contra Puppetmon; del señor Ichijouji también salió un brillo, esta vez algo gris, y luego, como yo lo esperaba, comenzó a formarse su digimon.

—¡Oh, Ken, qué bueno que me has llamado! —dijo la vocecita del gusanito digimon, que tenía muchas patas y era de color verde.

—Wormmon…—dijo el señor Ken, sonriendo.

—¡Ichijouji, no es tiempo para sentimentalismos!, hagamos la digievolución DNA, sólo así acabaremos con este fantoche.

—Pero Daisuke, ¿qué sucederá con las instalaciones de tu estadio infantil?

— ¬¬ Yo debería ser el preocupado por la pérdida de mi economía, Ichijouji.

—No lo digo por la economía— admitió Ken Ichijouji, con calma— Davis, si Paildramon aparece podría destruir las instalaciones y esa destrucción podría matarnos por los derrumbes.

Mientras ellos hablaban XV-mon peleaba con valentía, pero era claro que su poder era menor que el del títere maligno. El gusanito llamado Wormmon también estaba digievolucionando en un ser llamado Stigmon.

—¡¡Nadie me está prestando atención!! —gritó Puppetmon, iracundo, al tiempo en que con mucha furia lanzaba la laptop hacia cualquier lugar, para que se destruyera.

—¡Maldito bicho de madera! —gritó el señor Motomiya —¡Si le pasa algo a esa máquina te convertiré en astillas! 

Vi que la computadora volaba, ascendía y más tarde descendía como si fuera en cámara lenta, o tal vez lo veía así porque estaba nerviosa. El señor Ken, Stigmon y el señor Davis se lanzaron para cogerla mientras que XV-mon trataba de entretener al villano; pero parecía ser tarde… la computadora estaba a punto de estrellarse, pero alguien hizo una barrida espectacular y la atrapó, como si estuviera salvándose de un out en un juego de béisbol, aunque agregándole la atrapada, que bien podría ser del fútbol americano.

—Lo tengo—dijo el salvador de la computadora.

—¡Cody! —gritó con alegría el señor Motomiya —Hacía tiempo que no me daba tanto gusto verte.

El señor Hida, que momentos anteriores se había marchado al campo de batalla, se puso de pie y le asintió a su amigo.

—Espero que no sólo te dé gusto ver a Cody, Davis —dijo el papá de Seiyuro, quien entró también a los vestidores cargando a su hijita en brazos.

—¡Por fin llegas, Takeru! —reclamó el señor Motomiya.

—Lamento la tardanza.

Takeru entró con calma, tras él, ¡Vaya!, tras él venía un ángel, un ángel muy bien diseñado, ¡ah!, y también un animal amarillo, con rostro bonachón, me dio la idea de que se trataba de un armadillo enorme.

—Ankilomon no cabe por la entrada de los vestidores—dijo Takeru, entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Podemos destruir la entrada de tus vestidores, Davis?

—¡Dejen de decir estupideces, eso es lo de menos, TK!

—¿La puerta está lista, Ken? —el señor Hida se había acercado al señor Ichijouji y le había entregado la computadora. El hermoso ángel se unió a la lucha que a mi juicio tomaban de manera secundaria, y según veía la cara del Puppetmon, a él no parecía gustarle nada que no le prestaran la atención debida.

—¡Acabaré con ustedes, niños elegidos! —gritó fuera de sí, mientras con sus poderes dejaba heridos a los pobres digimons de los amigos de mi papá.

—Te aconsejo que retires lo de 'niños'—dijo el señor Takaishi —. ¿No me digas que aún buscas jugar con nosotros?, no creo que te haya gustado nuestro último juego.

—¡Tú fuiste el maldito que me engañó!

—Así es—dijo el papá de Sei-san—. Y esta vez, voy a eliminarte.

—¡Ichijouji, necesitamos a Paildramon!

—¡Sí! —respondió el señor Ken.

Puppetmon se movilizó de manera muy audaz, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo fue que llegó hasta donde yo estaba con Satoru y Tulo.

—¿Y tú quien eres? —me preguntó con su rostro feo.

—¡Golpe de fe! —dijo el ángel, y le dio en la cara al títere.

—Buen trabajo, Angemon.

—Tk, debemos confiar en Davis y Ken, sería un desastre si fusionáramos a nuestros digimons porque Shakkoumon es enorme.

—Tienes razón Cody. ¡Ken, Davis, rápido, que afuera nos necesitan!

El señor Hida se puso frente a nosotros, nos dio la laptop que segundos anteriores había revisado el señor Ichijouji, luego se volteó a  la batalla y nos dio la espalda como si nos protegiera. Takeru Takaishi sacó de la carriola al atónito Satoru y acomodó a Minagawa junto a Tulo, quien ajeno a todo estaba dormidito. Satoru se inclinó hacia la carriola para ver a los bebitos, el señor Takaishi lo imitó.

—Adiós mi preciosa—le dijo a mi pequeña primita —Te juro Min, que aunque estés lejos te cuidaré, y pensaré en que estás bien al lado de Seiyuro y Toshi… hijita, mi preciosa niña… recuerda que la esperanza siempre estará en tu pecho, junto con la luz de tu mamá… nos duele dejarte sola, pero sabemos que tu prima Hidemi te pondrá a salvo.

Levantó la cabeza hacia mí, me sonrió de una manera reconfortante, por breves momentos me olvidé de que iba a un mundo desconocido junto a tres bebés que debía proteger.

—Satoru-kun, sé buen chico y ayuda a Hidemi a cuidar de los bebés—le dijo a Satoru, quien me pidió que lo tomara de la mano.

—¡TÍ! —dijo Satoru, lleno de miedo pero con valentía, o al menos esa impresión medio a mí.

XVmon…

Stigmon…

DNA digivolvs a… ¡Paildramon!

El sitio resonó como si temblara cuando se realizó esa fusión de digimons, yo estaba azorada, con la boca bien abierta. Esa transformación había cambiado el rumbo de la pelea, y ahora el títere parecía aterrorizado por tal demostración de poder.

—¡Voy a acabar con ustedes niños elegidos, y me darán sus emblemas! —dijo mientras comenzaba a huir como loquito.

—Tras él, Paildramon—mandó el señor Motomiya, luego nos miró, y cerró un ojo con energía —¡Hasta pronto, Hidemi, dale mis saludos a mi hijo, el de los googles en la cabeza!

Corrió tras Paildramon, y el señor Ichijouji le siguió después de mirar otra vez de reojo a su hijo menor… creo que no quería despedirse.

—¡¡Papito!! —gritó Satoru. Dejó de estar estático e intentó correr tras su papá.

—No, Satoru, no puedes ir con él—dijo el señor Hida.

—Debes hacerlo ahora, Hidemi-chan, antes de que Satoru sufra más por no estar con sus papás.

—¿Pe-pe-perooo qué haré en el Digimundo? ¡Tengo miedo! ¡No quiero que por mi culpa mi primita Min y estos nenes corran peligro!

—Ellos llevan la protección de sus padres, si eso te sirve de consuelo—dijo el padre de Sei—. Nosotros así lo decidimos, el brillo más especial de nuestros emblemas está con ellos, o al menos así lo queremos creer nosotros. Hidemi-chan, cuando estés en el Digimundo habrá un camino que tú sabrás seguir, eso lo sé con firmeza.

—¡¿Y si aparecen más enemigos?!

—Alguien está dentro de ti y te protege… de cualquier manera el Digimundo no puede ser peligroso porque no hay digimons en él, todos están fragmentados… los chicos, es decir, tus nuevos amigos, se han ido a crear ese digimundo que tanto queremos, y por eso lo más probable es que aparezcas en un lugar tranquilo.

—Eso espero…

—Y si pasa lo contrario, es decir, si apareces en medio del peligro, hazme un favor, Hidemi-chan.

—¡El que sea!

—Nunca pierdas la fe.

—¿La fe?

—Se dice que la fe mueve montañas, no lo olvides.

—Señor Takaishi…

—Dime tío Takeru, por favor.

—Tío Takeru… ¿podría despedirme de papá?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo animosamente mi… tío Tk. —Él es de los más fuertes de nuestro equipo, está en la cancha del estadio, peleando contra Piedmon, uno de los digimons más fuertes que hay, aún así Tai confía en que te reunirás con tu hermano.

—Sí, gracias. Entonces… ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿tiene usted algún celular, tío Tk?

—Toma el mío—dijo el señor Hida.

Miré el teléfono, y tragué saliva. Con una mano sostuve la carriola, con la otra apreté el celular.

—Sato-kun, agárrate fuerte de mí y no te sueltes—le pedí—Si eres buen niño, prometo llevarte con tus hermanos.

—¿Me llevas con ellos?

—Hai—le afirmé, y sentí que cogía con fuerza la enagua de mi vestido.

—Takeru abrirá la laptop, ¿estás lista, pequeña?

—¡Sí!

—Recuerda pensar en algo que te anime, eso dará mejor resultado—dijo con tristeza el señor Hida, como si muy dentro de él no sintiera ganas de luchar. —¡Hazlo ahora, Takeru!

Tío Tk abrió la computadora… alcé mi brazo con el celular hacia el monitor, dentro de la computadora había una aurora boreal, y al ver esos colores sentí calor en mi pecho, y escuché cada latido que retumbaba no sólo dentro de mí, sino dentro de los nenes.

Sentí que me hacía pequeña, por un momento vi que de la carriola salían luces, Satoru también brillaba… y no sólo ellos… yo también tenía mi propia luz, esa luz me llevaría al Digimundo.

Desaparecimos.

_Fin POV Hidemi_

--

_POV Cody._

Vi que Hidemi y los bebés fueron jalados por el monitor justo como había ocurrido tantas veces cuando yo era niño. En ese momento me hubiera querido olvidar de todo e irme también al Digimundo. Me hubiera gustado despertar en un campo verde con  flores silvestres y pájaros piando… estar ahí, tranquilo, tener a Hiromi y a mi hija a mi lado. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir, era imposible. Mi esposa estaba en el hospital, conectada a una máquina que la mantenía con vida, mi única hija estaba en una aventura peligrosa, lejos de mí… y yo, estaba simplemente ahí, en los vestidores del estadio de los dragones azules, cuyo dueño era mi amigo Daisuke.

—Es hora de irnos, Takeru—le susurré a Tk con tacto, desde hacía unos segundos estaba callado, y miraba constantemente el monitor. —Estoy seguro que Minagawa estará bien.

—Sí, eso espero—me dijo, cerrando la computadora—, pero siéndote honesto, Cody, tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Yo también—repliqué, apretando los puños—Por eso necesitamos acabar con los darkmaster lo más pronto que podamos.

—Eso lo sé…—se quedó serio, estático, temí que perdiera la cordura como cuando joven, pero en estos momentos Takeru sólo estaba triste, no molesto.

Ciertamente Takeru era todo un personaje, nunca podía adivinarse su reacción, pero quizá todos seamos un poco como él. Yo en estos momentos quisiera explotar y despedazar a los culpables del coma de mi esposa… sin embargo no exploto, me contengo porque no sé explotar, porque muy dentro de mí comprendo que la venganza no va a saciarme. En el fondo mi corazón me grita que he perdido a Hiromi, y eso lo sé, aunque no quiero aceptarlo… por eso estoy aquí, en esta batalla, dispuesto a buscar un milagro que me devuelva a mi mujer y que traiga sana y salva a Yuri de vuelta.

—Vámonos Cody—mencionó Tk, reaccionando. —Vayamos al exterior para traer a Shakkoumon.

—¿A quién atacaremos?

—No importa, a quien sea—respondió, echando a correr por la salida. —Vamos, Angemon.

—Sí Takeru.

En aproximados dos minutos salimos al 'campo de juego', en donde se estaba 'celebrando' una batalla realmente estremecedora. Me di cuenta de que al no ser niños éramos más rudos en nuestras estrategias… sabíamos los trucos del enemigo, habíamos perdido la inocencia.

Takeru y yo alzamos nuestros digivices para la digievolución DNA, la cual comenzó a efectuarse de inmediato.

Me parecía inverosímil estar en esta guerra al lado de Armadillomon, mi fiel amigo. Era sencillamente maravilloso que un digimon pudiera guardar su alma en nuestro corazón, como lo creíamos nosotros… era sensacional poder materializarlo con el poder de nuestros emblemas.

Yo no recordaba a los darkmasters, para mí prácticamente eran enemigos nuevos, nunca antes vistos; mis compañeros de la primera generación en cambio parecían incluso saber zafarse de las trampas de esos digimons.

—Los más peligrosos son Piedmon y Machinedramon—mencionó Takeru, meditando—En estos momentos mi hermano y Tai están con Piedmon… si ellos fusionan a Wargreymon y Metalgarudamon le harán un buen frente, más si les ayuda Imperialdramon… con Machinedramon están Koushiro y Sora, es ahí adonde tenemos que ir.

—Entendido—le dije a mi camarada de DNA, y luego volteé a nuestro digimon gigante, Shakkoumon—¡Contra Machinedramon!

—Sí Cody.

—¡Takeru! —gritó Hikari, se acercó junto a Yolei mientras su digimon DNA luchaba contra Metalseadramon al lado de Zudomon y Lilymon.

—Mi Kari, ¿estás bien?

—Estaba preocupada—musitó Kari, con voz triste—¿Los niños, se han ido?

—Sí… 

—Ay, Takeru, tengo tanto miedo…

—Debemos confiar en la fortaleza de los chicos Kari, sólo nos queda eso. Sabes que si se hubieran quedado con nosotros hubiera sido peor… es muy posible que nos atrapen y nos hagan prisioneros, y en esas condiciones no podríamos cuidar de nuestros niños… también sería terrible si los usaran para chantajearnos justo quisieron hacerlo con May.

—Lo sé.

—Por eso debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para acabar con esta basura e ir por ellos—dijo Yolei, mi mejor amiga… a pesar de los años ella siempre, con su sonrisa y sus anteojos, sabía como animarnos a todos.

—¡Vayamos a luchar, Takeru! —dije lo más animado que pude y tomé la iniciativa, corrí hasta alcanzar el sitio en donde nuestro digimon se enfrentaba—¡Va por ti, Hiromi!

Sentí que mi sangre hervía de la necesidad de erradicar a esos seres llenos de odio, rencor y maldad, cuando veía esas caras sádicas, sedientas de sufrimientos, entendía que en nuestro mundo realmente existía el mal y no era relativo.

El mal y el bien existen, se contraponen y luchan, lo que no existen son el bien y el mal absolutos. Takeru y yo nos concentramos en la batalla, con nuestra ayuda Sora y Koushiro se nivelaron. Ellos volaban junto a sus digimons asechando a Machinedramon mientras Tk y yo le ordenábamos a nuestro Shakkoumon que lanzara sus discos; tuve la impresión de que algo andaba mal pero no supe que era.

—El metal de Machinedramon es el mismo que tiene Wargreymon, por tanto—explicó Izzy a gritos—Necesitamos que Tai venga a ayudarnos, Sora y yo por mientras podemos ir a ayudar con Piedmon

—No permitiré que eso se repita—dijo Machinedramon, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que luchábamos contra él. —Prometimos eliminarlos para ganar así nuestro antiguo poderío, ¿acaso crees que nos dejaremos vencer por ustedes, escoria?

Lanzó su intenso poder hacia Koushiro, quien intentó desviar el poder, pero no pudo. Megakabuterimon salió volando, Izzy se soltó de su camarada y comenzó a caer libremente hacia el suelo.

—¡Cuerno mortal! —gritó Megakabuterimon, haciendo un esfuerzo por reponerse del ataque, que Machinedramon repitió.

—¡Alas espada! — dijo Garudamon, interceptando el ataque.

—¡¡Izzy!! —gritó Mimi, desde el otro lado del campo —¡Alguien ayúdelo!

Garudamon voló en picada y logró rescatar a Koushiro de su casi inevitable caída libre. Vi que Sora revisaba al pelirrojo y con pesadumbre nos gritaba.

—¡Está inconsciente!

—¡Sora, cuidado! —gritó Takeru, previniéndola de otro ataque de Machinedramon, que desgraciadamente alcanzó a Garudamon.

—¡Sora! ¡Izzy!, ve por ellos Shakkoumon—mandó Takeru, al ver que Garudamon salía disparado hacia la misma dirección que Megakabuterimon, quien había regresado a su forma Motimon.

Corrimos hacia nuestro digimon, que acababa de dejar a Sora e Izzy en el suelo, desmayados.

—Están vivos—susurré al revisarlos—. Al parecer el poder no les dio de frente.

Izzy abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba macilento, sin su clásica chispa al mirar.

—¿Y Sora? —preguntó con voz a penas audible. Mimi y Matt llegaron hasta nosotros y casi nos empujaron para ver a sus respectivas parejas.

—Ella está inconsciente, pero viva—dijo Tk en voz baja.

—Sí… pero deberá recuperar la conciencia—murmuró Izzy, sentándose.

—¡Acuéstate! —le pidió Mimi—Acuéstate mi amor, estás herido, ¡por Dios!, te sale sangre del oído.

—Mimi, regresa  luchar junto a Lilymon, yo no puedo reposar ahora, si no nos damos prisa no podremos ir tras los niños, y Tulo es demasiado pequeño como para estar sin su madre… ¡Ve, Mimi!

Mimi asintió, tembló, y  tambaleando se retiró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me pareció que Koushiro fue algo rudo con su esposa, pero yo no era nadie para juzgar a otros matrimonios… si tan sólo pudiera ver una vez más a Hiromi…

—¡Sora! —murmurró Matt, junto a ella, sosteniéndole la mano. Mi amiga diseñadora volvió en sí justo al tiempo en que Matt la llamaba.

—Izzy…—murmuró Sora, para sorpresa de los presentes.

—¿Pudiste verlo, Sora?

—Sí, fue un breve instante, pero lo vi.

—¡Entonces hagámoslo! —dijo Koushiro, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —preguntó Yamato, intrigado.

Sora se paró con ayuda de su marido, se jaló los cabellos naranjas para estabilizar su aturdimiento y entonces miró a su esposo.

—Regresa a luchar, Matt… si este Machinedramon va a acabar conmigo, al menos le daré lucha.

—Sora…

—¡Ahora! —dijo Izzy. Tk, Matt y yo mirábamos intrigados lo que los dos pelirrojos pretendían—Un último esfuerzo, Megakabuterimon…

—¡Garudamon!

Y vi que sus pechos brillaron, e hicieron que Pyokomon y Motimon se levantaran y comenzaran a digievolucionar hasta sus etapas avanzadas.

—¡Digievolucionen!—gritaron en coro los primeros portadores del conocimiento y el amor.

"Garudamon"…. 

"Megakabuterimon"… 

"DNA digivolvs a… ¡Hipogriffmon! (*)"

—Woooooooow, no sabía que ustedes podían hacer eso—admitió Takeru, boquiabierto. Frente a nosotros estaba una bestia enorme, con cabeza y alas de águila, pero cuerpo de caballo, tenía tres ojos en vez de dos, y también seis patas, como si al mismo tiempo tuviera algo de insecto. A pesar de lo grotesca que podría considerarse la descripción, el digimon llamado Hippogriffmon no era desagradable, y también parecía muy poderoso.

—Nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos hasta hace unos minutos, cuando alguien se lo dijo a nuestras mentes—contestó Sora.

—¿Cómo?

—Es probable que si Tentomon y Piyomon tuvieran cuerpo propio no pudieran hacer esta fusión, pero como sus espíritus se materializan gracias a los emblemas que habitan en nosotros, lo único que tuvimos que hacer Sora  y yo fue desear hacer esta digievolución, y por suerte lo pensamos en el momento indicado.

—Pero Sora, ¿con Izzy?

—Bueno, nunca me he quejado de que hagas la digievolución DNA con Taichi.

—Vale vale, querida, no me mires con esos ojos—Matt besó a Sora y retornó adonde Tai y los digimons luchaban.

La lucha se niveló mucho más gracias a la intervención del Hipogriffmon, él y Shakkoumon parecían poder acabar con el enemigo. Takeru estaba a mi lado, lucía intranquilo.

—Debemos darnos prisa  en exterminar a Machinedramon, Cody—murmuró mi amigo—. Sólo observa a Sora y a Izzy, se ven agotados, están heridos. Nosotros alimentamos a nuestros digimons con los emblemas, pero si el portador del emblema sucumbe, así lo hará también el digimon.

—Eso lo sé Tk, pero no podemos contra el darkmaster.

En ese momento nuestra plática fue interrumpida porque la tierra comenzó a temblar, el pasto fue destruido; bajo el suelo hubo un estallido, y tras la explosión, Imperialdramon en su modo de guerrero salió de la tierra, persiguiendo a Puppetmon, quien había evacuado el agujero antes. 

—Esa sí que es una manera innovadora de luchar—exclamó Yolei, acomodándose los lentes.

—¡Miyako, quítate de ahí! — le grité cuando vi que Metalseadramon se lanzaba hacia ella con enjundia.

Corrí lo más que pude para tratar de protegerla, Sylphymon también voló hacia ella, pero ambos, llenos de terror, vimos cuando Metalseadramon se estrelló en Yolei, provocando un ruido que opacó el grito de mi amiga. Una luz rojiza nos cegó por unos instantes, cuando recuperé la vista no había rastro de Miyako.

—¡¡YOLEEEIII!! —gritó Ken mientras salía al campo de batalla delante de Daisuke.

Quedé estático. Eso no podía estar pasando. Yolei no podía quedar así, ¡no podía ser posible! Sylphymon y Shakkoumon se abalanzaron contra Metalseadramon  y comenzaron a atacarlo. Vi que Ken caía de rodillas, ido, sin vida.

Miyako Inoue no estaba en el estadio, no la veíamos… no sólo había muerto de forma imprevista, sino que había desaparecido.

—¡Oh, Dios! —chilló Mimi—¡Amiga!

Hikari corrió hacia Metalseadramon, y le gritó al Sylphymon:

—¡Acábalo!, no podemos permitir que Yolei nos deje, ¡debemos recuperarla!.

Lo que estaba pasando era tan inverosímil. Mi mejor amiga muerta, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡Nooooo!

Sylphymon con un empeño admirable destruyó la cola del digimon, Imperialdramon dejó noqueado un rato a Puppetmon y cortó en dos a Metalseadramon para ver si había rastro de Miyako, el darkmaster murió tras ese ataque, vimos que se desfragmentaba en unas mariposas y se  esfumaba. No sabía si el no ver el cuerpo de Yolei fuera una esperanza, ya no sabía qué pensar. Ken buscó alguna pista de su esposa, ¡sus lentes al menos!, pero no había nada; yo seguía sin poder moverme.

—Miyako… ¡Voy a encontrarte! —gritó Ken, se le quebró la voz tras su grito desesperado, en verdad quería ayudarlo pero el _shock_ también me poseía.

—Ella no está muerta, Ken— dijo Hikari con determinación—¡Nos quieren capturar, no nos quieren matar!

—Tengo que hallarla, Kari…

—Seguramente es la manera que tienen de atraparnos—musitó Joe, atónico.

—¡Muévanse o los atraparán también! —gritó Tai—. Todavía nos quedan tres.

Mientras estuvo ocurriendo lo de Yolei, las otras batallas no habían cesado. Hipogriffmon seguía enfrentándose a Machinedramon, Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon luchaban todavía contra Piedmon.

—Sea lo que haya pasado con Miyako, —dijo de repente Daisuke, con seriedad— no podemos quedarnos sin seguir combatiendo, ¡nuestros hijos nos esperan!... ¡Ichijouji, tú sabes que así lo hubiera querido Yolei!

Ken asintió con el rostro sombrío, frío, sin vida. Sabía que su obligación era seguir luchando, yo también lo sabía.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó de repente Hikari—¡Sylphymon!

El digimon DNA de Yolei y Kari inesperadamente se partió en dos, un remolino rojo, repleto de datos digitales, se perdió en el cielo, mientras que una gata blanca quedaba suspendida en el aire.

—Lógicamente si Miyako no está… su digimon tampoco—musitó Takeru, al tiempo en que Kari corría para atrapar a Gatomon quien por las leyes de la gravedad estaba cayendo.

—Shakkoumon, regresa a luchar contra Machinedramon—le ordené a mi camarada, mientras volteaba a esa pelea, que de nuevo estaban perdiendo Sora e Izzy por la ausencia de Shakkoumon.

Francamente no sabía hacia donde mirar, la tensión era grandísima, no podía controlarme. A todos lados podía oír gritos de dolor, casi de muerte; me sentí dentro de una ratonera, de una trampa.

Machinedramon desvió el ataque de Hipogriffmon, y se desvió de curso apuntando hacia Sora e Izzy, ¿acaso pensaba hacer lo mismo que Metalseadramon con Miyako?

—¡Chicos, cuidado! —les previne; Koushiro jaló a Sora hacia el piso y lograron zafarse del ataque.

—Maldición, ¡no te será tan fácil! —gritó Sora—¡Contraataca, Hipogriffmon!

Hipogriffmon lanzó una extraña llamarada idéntica a su forma, Koushiro le hizo una seña a Tai, quien le ordenó a Wargreymon atacar a Machinedramon.

—¡Hazlo como aquella vez! —pidió Taichi con una energías envidiables.

Pero Machinedramon no era estúpido y se había dado cuenta de la jugada. No esquivó el ataque de Hipogriffmon como todos esperábamos, sino que recibió el ataque y lanzó su poder directo a mis amigos de cabello rojizo; Wargreymon desvió su trayectoria y tardó más llegar hasta Machinedramon, pero con su ataque en forma de tornado lo atravesó poniendo fin a la vida de ese digimon-máquina.

—Reafirma, Shakkoumon—pidió Tk, Shakkoumon lanzó su técnica, y acto seguido hubo una explosión enorme, los presentes tuvimos que lanzarnos al suelo para evitar herirnos.

—¡Lo hicimos! —gritó Taichi, contento.

—¿¡En dónde está?! ¿En dónde está Sora? —balbució Yamato.

—¡Tampoco está Koushiro! —agregó Mimi —¡Pero él estaba ahí! ¡Ay no!

Recordé entonces que Machinedramon los había atacado de imprevisto y me estremecí, porque la destrucción del digimon me atrajo más que el imprevisto ataque a mis compañeros. En lo alto del estadio, cerca de las gradas, todos los presentes vimos cómo el magnífico Hipogriffmon se partía en dos y desaparecía… Koushiro y Sora habían tenido el mismo fin que Miyako y nadie había reaccionado a tiempo para ayudarlos.

—No puedo permitir que me quiten a Sora—había rugido Matt antes de atacar sin raciocinio a Piedmon junto con su mejor amigo Tai, quien seguramente estaba igual de dolido.

—¡No, no puede ser, no lo perdono, no lo tolero! —chilló Mimi, dejándose caer en el suelo—¿Por qué siempre tenemos qué luchar?, ¡No quiero!, ¡quiero estar con mis hijos, con mi bebito hermoso! ¡¡La pagarán caro!! ¡Ay, Izzy!... ya no tengo fuerzas…

—Mimi, levántate.

—No Joe, así no puedo… no puedo luchar.

—¡Ustedes dos, cuidado! —gritó de repente Makoto Motomiya, la esposa de Davis. Ella y Jun estaban escondidas en las gradas; Makoto traía en sus brazos a un digimon de piedra y ojos amarillos, Jun no tenía junto a ella a ningún digimon, y lloraba desconsolada.

—¡Makoto, escóndete! —gritó Davis

—Dije que iba a ayudar y eso haré—respondió Makoto—. Aquí tengo a Gotsumon, pero aún no puedo digievolucionar, lo menos que puedo hacer es advertir si alguien corre el riesgo de morir… ¡Daisuke, da lo mejor de ti!

Davis asintió y junto con Ken siguieron luchando contra el escurridizo de Puppetmon, que por su tamaño se escondía constantemente de Imperialdramon.

—Cody… tú sabes que nos atraparán a todos ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Esta no es una pelea común. Los Darkmaster están hablando demasiado poco para ser ellos.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Takeru?

—Que no son ellos mismos, alguien los controla. —Tk lo dijo con un odio bastante profundo, me hizo una seña y nos acercamos a la pelea contra Piedmon para ayudarle a su hermano y a Taichi. —. Hey Tai, no te lo había dicho, pero tu hija te ha mandado su despedida.

—Gracias Tk, lo tomaré en cuenta— susurró Tai, de manera veloz.

—En breve estarán en nuestro poder, niños elegidos—dijo Piedmon con risa sádica, mientras de la nada sacaba unas pañoletas blancas de su vestuario y las lanzaba hacia nosotros.

—¡Aún lado Cody! —me gritó Takeru—No dejes que te toquen.

Vi hacia arriba, una sábana estaba por caerme. Sentí que unos brazos me empujaban  y cuando me di la vuelta vi que la sábana estaba sobre un bulto.

—¡No, Joe! — dijo Mimi, entonces supe que había sido Joe quien me había salvado. —¡Ahora lo convertirán en muñeco!

Kari y Takeru se apresuraron a quitarle la sábana blanca de encima. Joe no estaba, y Zudomon acababa de desaparecer.

—¡Dios mío, ¿hasta dónde irá a parar esto?!

La risa de Piedmon resonaba por todo el estadio, hasta se oía su eco. De nuevo comenzó a lanzar pañuelos que se volvían sábanas y nos perseguían. Todos estábamos huyendo, yo corría sin saber nada más, a veces oía gritos, explosiones, pero en esos momentos sólo tenía capacidad para huir de la trampa.

Llegué a la barda que separaba el campo de las gradas, miré hacia arriba y no vi rastro de pañuelos, entonces me di la vuelta, pero no vi a todos mis amigos. No estaba Daisuke, ni Kari, ni Yamato. Ken estaba de pie, cojeando, y Stigmon volaba cerca de él. Takeru y Taichi estaban juntos; Mimi estaba desmayada, pero Lilymon parecía vigilarla.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —les grité, pero ninguno de ellos parecía oírme.

—¡Cody! —me dijo de repente Jun Kido—Ven, escóndete con nosotras… no quiero que nadie más sufra… ¡No puedo más con esto Cody, han desaparecido a mi Joe!

—Jun, cuñada, deja de llorar, no es el… mo-momento—dijo Makoto, tartamudeando, su rostro era el dolor personificado—Yo sé que Davis volverá sano y salvo, ¡confío en él!

—Por favor Makoto, dime qué ha pasado.

—¿Acaso no has visto?, ese digimon dejó caer pañuelos que desparecieron a Kari y a Matt… y Davis… bueno, él y Ken combatían al digimon más pequeño, pero por entretenerse en destruirlo, a Davis también lo alcanzó esa sábana.

—¿Y Puppetmon?

—Imperialdramon lo destruyó, ¡sólo queda ese payaso! —susurró Makoto—Cody, acaben con ese sujeto para que Davis vuelva de regreso, sé que sólo así volverá… te lo ruego.

—Haré lo que pueda—mencioné, alejándome de la bardita y regresando adonde estaban mis amigos.

Traté de levantar a Mimi cuando la vi recostada en el pasto, pero su inconsciencia era notable, quizá se debía a su cercana cesárea, o a lo mejor había sido herida; le indiqué a Lilymon que no se alejara de ella y corrí hacia mis amigos.

—Cody… gusto en verte—jadeó Ken.

—¿Cómo acabaremos con él?

—Magna Angemon puede hacerlo—dijo Tk—permíteme deshacer la digievolución DNA, para que Magna Angemon encierre a Piedmon en la puerta del destino.

—Sí, por supuesto—respondí.

Mimi apareció tras nosotros, temblaba. Tai la sujetó para que no cayera.

—Lilymon y yo también vamos a ayudarles.

—Sí Mimi, como digas—dijo Tai con dulzura.

¡Cañón de flor! dijo Lilymon y lanzó su colorido ataque.

Terra Force agregó Wargreymon.

Shakkoumon perdió la digievolución DNA, Ankilomon reapareció entonces, y él y Stigmon atacaron también al digimon.

A continuación no supe qué pasó. La destreza de Piedmon era increíble y parecía tener controlada la situación. Todo se nublaba, pero yo no lo entendía. Un brillo cerca de mí hizo que me percatara de que Angemon había digievolucionado, la sombra me perseguía, la imagen de Hiromi me sonreía de repente. Vi que Ken y Mimi caían al suelo cerca de mí, los habían atacado. No puede ayudarles. Algo blanco me comenzaba a cubrir la cara, ¿cuándo me había lanzado Piedmon un pañuelo?… se acercaba el final de algo… pero sabía que en ese estadio de fútbol, pasara lo que pasara, alguien de mis amigos, los niños elegidos, le pondría fin a la pelea y nos daría un triunfo. 

Todo se puso oscuro.

_Fin de POV Cody._

--

_POV Hidemi._

Sentía como si acabara de despertar de un sueño. Un sueño en el que mi padre aparecía en mi vida y además tenía un hermano… fue algo bonito.

Desperté en un sitio negro. El viento era frío, muy fuerte, hacía que las copas de los árboles se movieran sin ritmo. Era un lugar escalofriante, pero muchas veces así creía yo que era mi realidad.

Hacía unos momentos que me había sentado, me ardían los ojos y no podía enfocar nada a mi alrededor, estaba confundida. ¿En dónde estaba?, ¿esto era un sueño, o antes fue un sueño?

Me puse de pie e intenté caminar. A lo lejos escuché un llanto suavecito, tierno.

—Debo estar soñando, la pierna no me duele…

No me dolía, no estaba cojeando…  el llanto seguía escuchándose. El aire removía mi vestido, el que me regaló la diseñadora Takenouchi.

—¡¡OHHH!! —grité, recordando—¡El vestido me lo dio Sora, la amiga de papá!... Mi papá y Taiki no son un sueño, ¡yo tenía que ir al Digimundo!... pero ¿En dónde estoy?, esto no puede ser el Digimundo del que tanto me hablaron.

Traté de pensar en algo ameno, pero el estómago se me revolvía al recordar que yo debía ser responsable de mi prima Min y los otros pequeños.

—¡Dios mío! —susurré horrorizada, este lugar era horrible, ¡nunca me perdonaría si a mis amiguitos les pasara algo! —¡Satoru!, ¡Min!, ¡Tulo!... ayyy, ellos ni siquiera hablan, ¡tengo que hallarlos!, ¡Sato-kun!

No sabía en qué lugar estaba, pero recordé que mi tío Takeru me había dicho que siempre se me mostraría un camino, ¡yo le creía!... a lo lejos el llanto volvió a oírse, y corrí hacia donde escuchaba el sonido, seguro debía ser uno de ellos.

… Pero quedé estática. ¡Podía correr sin ningún problema!, mi pierna estaba sana, no tenía cicatrices; me sentía ligera, ¡estaba sana!

—Entonces… el Digimundo sí es un lugar mágico.

Al avanzar vi la carriola del bebé Izumi a lo lejos, me apresuré y al asomarme vi que el pequeño Tulo era quien había estado llorando.

—Estás bien nene, no te preocupes, Hide te cuidará…—le dije, porque el verlo ahí, solito, recién nacido y sin su mamá, me llenó de tristeza. —Ahora, sólo tenemos que encontrar a Sato-kun y a Min, pequeño, juro que los hallaré y entonces seguiremos un camino y encontraremos a tus hermanos… y al mío.

—¡Hidemi! ¡Hidemi! —me llamó una voz infantil que me parecía vagamente conocida, al menos en su timbre.

—¿Quién está ahí?

—¡Hidemi! ¡Min y yo estamos aquí!

Unos arbustos se movieron, y una figura salió de ellos; era la silueta de un niño.

—¿Sa..Sato..Satoru? —musité, extrañada.

--

Fin del capítulo 18

--

***--*--**

**NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA.- ¡Gracias por leer!, ojalá les haya gustado, pero al menos sé que no me dirán que ha quedado lento… @_@ pasan bastantes cosas. ¿Qué realmente habrá sucedido con los elegidos que desaparecieron?, ¿alguien venció a Piedmon?, jeje, como Cody fue privado de seguir narrando, no sabemos si Tai y Tk lograron ganar (eran los únicos que quedaban), tampoco sabemos qué ha sido de los hijos de los elegidos, ni sabemos el porvenir de Hidemi, Satoru y los bebitos… en pocas palabras, las dudas seguirán fluyendo al menos hasta el próximo capítulo, que se titula "Googles". También les pido que me tengan paciencia, poco a poco trataré de ir resolviendo el centenar de dudas que seguro tienen, yo tengo la culpa por complicar este fic.**

¡Por cierto!, seguimos en la cuenta regresiva del fic, se acerca el final.

No se olviden del review, sé que este capítulo quedó horrible, pero prometo que esto mejorará mucho en los siguientes episodios (los cuales espero que no tarde mucho en redactar). Gracias una vez más, saludos a todas las personas que me hicieron el favor de dejarme comentario y mail.

Aclaración especial: (*) _Me tomé la libertad de inventar que Kou y Sora hacían una digievolución DNA porque me parece justo que puedan hacerla, y bueno, debido a que considero que esos personajes tienen un rol de importancia paralela, supuse que se verían bien juntos haciendo esa evolución (quizá más adelante Mimi y Joe hagan una n_n)… y sobre el digimon resultante, o sea "Hipogriffmon", pues, jeje, debo admitir que fue lo único que se me ocurrió (y admito que saqué la idea de los hipogrifos de Harry Potter). Ojalá eso no haya quedado muy incoherente ^^U_

¡Hasta pronto!

MB está dedicado los lectores de FP

Atte. _CieloCriss_

P.D. Espero que los narradores Hidemi y Cody no hayan quedado tan inverosímiles, los usé para variarle a la narración, ojalá no hayan quedado tan mal. También me disculpo si el fic tiene errores, ya saben que soy descuidada.

**--*--***


	23. Capítulo 23 Vorágine

**--*--***

**NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA.- ¡Hola a todos!, hoy, 14 de noviembre, he terminado el #23 de MB… se preguntarán ustedes, ¿cómo es que esta autora, que ordinariamente tarda siglos en publicar, ha traído tan rápido un nuevo capítulo?, bueno, la respuesta se traduce en inspiración y algo de tiempo en la semana… y le sumo los muchos ánimos que me dieron sus comentarios: _gracias Hikari TY (amiga, este cap. te lo dedico, ya que hago sufrir a quien te prometí), Lara-Luna (socia, al contrario, es un placer trabajar en el proyecto con una de mis mejores amigas y por supuesto, con una de las mejores escritoras), Dik-chan (hermana!, qué gusto me da que sigas pendiente de MB, yo también recuerdo los viejos tiempos, cuando nos conocimos gracias a FP, gracias por estar pendiente, cuídate por favor y síguele a _R_), Iori_Jestez (gracias por seguir pendiente, siempre espero los comentarios tuyos, y qué bueno que volviste a actualizar tu fic!!), Layla (Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, esta vez no me tardé, pero ahora prometo trabajar en _girahistoria_ para actualizar pronto), C-Erika (Le atinaste, Satoru se hizo 'grande', n__n, gracias por tu review!), Asumi (Muchas gracias por leer mis fics y tenerme paciencia, espero MB te siga gustado), Dojiz (Hola Melissa, gracias por seguirle a mis fics, hace mucho que no nos escribimos, gracias por tu nuevo mail), Zero-Evil (Zero, me da mucho gusto que sigas mi fic aunque tarde en publicarlo, ¡es verdad!, pude haber digievolucionado a los digimons a etapas mega, pero eso ya lo había puesto en otro fic, y por eso le cambié, espero este cap te guste)._**

Y siguiendo con la descripción del fic: En el capítulo pasado los elegidos adultos pelearon contra los darkmaster, quienes los 'desparecieron' (a la mayoría), Hidemi por su parte, (junto a Satoru, Min y Tulo) viajó al Centro del Digimundo (o sea al Mar Oscuro). En este episodio sabremos qué fue de los otros niños, es un capítulo también "movido" (o de acción), y ya al final se vuelve algo oscuro (no sé como lo consideren ustedes)… en un principio se iba a llamar "Googles", pero la idea no me cupo en este capítulo. ¡En fin!, espero les guste… y ya sin más preámbulos los dejo con la lectura.

_Nota extra: En el capítulo hay peleas entre digimons, a veces no me acuerdo bien de los ataques /y no hallé la gran cosa en el Internet/, así que si tengo algún error en el nombre de un digital o su ataque, díganme para luego cambiarle._

***--*--**

**MEMORIAS borradas**

_Por CieloCriss_

**Capítulo 23 **Vorágine****

Se detuvieron cuando el camino se bifurcó en tres y no había manera de precisar la dirección correcta. Kyo meditó unos  momentos, y sin previo aviso comenzó a avanzar en línea recta, entre el bosque negro, sin seguir ningún camino. Taiki Yagami lo siguió inmediatamente sin protestar; el resto de los niños que andaban en la odisea sólo miraron consternados la acción del hijo de Daisuke.

—Espera, Kyo, deberíamos deliberar por donde es mejor irnos—dijo Toshiro S. Yagami—. Esto debe ser una labor de equipo.

Kyosuke paró en seco, y se dio la vuelta, lucía bastante apenado.

—¡Lo lamento! —gritó mientras se rascaba la ceja—. Pensé que todos estarían de acuerdo… bueno, lo esencial es dejar a un lado el acantilado que está a nuestra izquierda, y si nos internamos en el bosque podremos buscar un lugar más acogedor que esto.

—¿Acogedor? —protestó Kurumi—¿Acaso hay un lugar acogedor en este horrible sitio escalofriante?, ¡es una estupidez pensar que sí!

—¿Y no sería mejor seguir algún camino? —preguntó Doguen, con la mirada temerosa al ver la entrada al inmenso y poblado bosque repleto de copas azabaches y raíces sin vida.

—No, por supuesto que no—replicó Taiki—. Kyo hizo bien al meterse en el bosque, ahí nadie nos encontrará, y si nos vamos por el camino es posible que los digimons malignos nos hallen.

—Qué asco… no entiendo cómo esto puede ser el centro del Digimundo, te da a entender que los digimons han nacido sólo de lo malo… sí, qué asco—se quejó Ben, cruzando los brazos con arrogancia—¿Qué quiere decir este lugar?, llevamos siglos caminando como estúpidos sin saber siquiera qué haremos y adonde vamos.

—¿Qué?, ¿insinúas que este viaje es en vano? — preguntó Taik, desafiante.

—Creo en el propósito, pero hasta ahora estamos haciéndonos tontos, ¡JA!, porque en cuanto llegamos sólo nos echamos a andar y no hemos hablado de lo que haremos desde entonces. La verdad es que estamos perdidos.

—¡Ben!, no empieces—rogó Osen, temiendo que Ben y Taiki se pelearan de un momento a otro—Sí, tienes razón al decir que no estamos llegando a nada—Osen tosió un par de veces, pero siguió hablando, modosa y seria a la vez—, pero no tenemos muchas opciones, ¿no lo crees?

—Sigamos—propuso Kyo, ignorando a sus amigos.

Sei, sin embargo, dijo con voz firme.

—No. Hay que descansar.

La mirada del niño rubio era dura, extraña, él llevaba horas observando a sus amigos. Mientras que Kyo y Taiki iban al frente, Seiyuro caminaba de un lado a otro, a veces al frente, en ocasiones atrás, como si estuviera pendiente de todos. Durante el transcurso había visto los desolados rostros de sus compañeros. Había visto una sombra en los párpados de Zetaro, y notó que la oscuridad estaba aposentada sobre la luz de Toshiro; Osen había palidecido por el frío, y por más que Ben la obligaba a ponerse chamarras y suéteres encima de la ropa, la desagradable tos no se le había quitado; pero aunque esos detalles para Sei no estuvieron desapercibidos, lo que más lo mortificó fue el ver el desgaste de su prima Mayumi.

May estaba totalmente decaída, cansada, sin energías. A pesar de que la chica era intrépida y valiente desde que habían llegado al mar oscuro había caminado a mero atrás, tambaleándose, negando socorro y balbuceando onomatopeyas. Seiyuro sabía que Mayumi no se quejaría y se entercaría en seguir adelante, pero el de la esperanza comprendía que los seres humanos tenían límites, y el límite de algo fatal se tejía en torno a su prima.

—No podemos detenernos, Sei, y lo sabes—dijo Kyo, con calma, quizá también se había dado cuenta de la situación, sin embargo creía que todos debían hacer un esfuerzo más para llegar a un sitio menos tétrico.

—Eso dilo por ti, Kyo—mencionó Seiyuro—. El que todavía tengas energías, no significa que los demás estemos en tus zapatos.

—¡Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí!

—¡Sólo velos, Kyosuke!, no podemos continuar, no así… May necesita un descanso urgente, aún no se ha recuperado del robo de energías de los digimons oscuros.

—¡Estoy bien! —interrumpió May, casi jadeando, con las pupilas vagas y lejanas.

Seiyuro entonces frunció el ceño como nadie lo había visto nunca, se dirigió a May, la sostuvo de los hombros, y le habló con voz dura, muy dura.

—Entiende que hay veces en las que NO se trata de querer seguir, Mayumi. Si sigues a ese ritmo, tus piernas dejarán de responderte y vas a desmayarte, o te pasarán cosas peores porque no te cuidas. Yo no pienso permitírtelo por más terca que seas, ¡NO! así que siéntate y obedece sin querer hacerte la fuerte una vez en tu vida.

May sintió un extraño nerviosismo. Ver a Seiyuro Takaishi tan alterado, tan severo, la afectó a tal punto que obedeció. Sei volteó entonces hacia Kyo, esperando respuesta.

—Bien Sei, comprendo que yo no soy nadie para ordenar si nos quedamos o no, pero date cuenta, no podemos acampar aquí, el sitio está desierto, lo mejor será buscar un escondite en el bosque.

—¿A costa de la salud de nuestros amigos?

—Sei, Kyo, por favor, silencio—mandó Toshiro, molesto—. Sólo están asustando a los demás… lo que necesitamos hacer es buscar un punto en común. —Toshi entonces agregó: —Lo que dice Sei es verdad, necesitamos un descanso. Pero lo que Kyo argumenta también es razonable. ¿No les parece bien descansar un rato y luego seguir?, en este sitio no sabemos si es de día o de noche, ya han pasado más de 12 horas desde que llegamos y creo que deberíamos dormir…

—Entonces Toshi, tengo una idea—dijo Yuri—Hay que descansar aquí, y mientras, algunos de nosotros, los que estemos menos agotados, podemos introducirnos al bosque para buscar refugio. Cuando lo hallemos regresaremos y llevaremos a todos.

—Buena idea, Yuri—dijo Kyo— ¿Te parece, Seiyuro?

—Sí. —respondió Sei, sin quitar la vista de su prima May.

—Iré yo, si están de acuerdo—mencionó Kyosuke.

—Yo también te acompaño, todavía tengo muchas energías—agregó Taiki, sin expresión clara en su rostro.

—Me uno a ustedes—dijo Yuriko.

—De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado, llévense los comunicadores que trajo O-chan—recomendó Toshi, mientras Osen Izumi sacaba de su maleta un par de baby-comunicadores.

—_Cerebrito_, ¿esas cosas no son las que le compraron a Tulo?

—Sí Ben, pero las tomé prestadas porque nos serían de mucha utilidad en este lugar. —Osen le dio un aparato a Yuri—. Estos comunicadores no son tan avanzados, por eso pueden funcionar aquí.

Hubo un "Ohhh" generalizado.

—A fe mía O-chan, que eres una chica-cerebrito, como dice Ben… pero claro, en el buen sentido de la palabra, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja se sonrojó a tal punto que escondió la cabeza. El aire negro la hizo toser nuevamente, sus amigos la miraron preocupados.

—Partimos entonces—dijo Kyo, sonriendo, con valentía única—, y no se preocupen, que no iremos muy lejos.

—Esperen…—musitó entonces la voz de Zetaro Ichijouji.

—¿Qué pasó Zet? —preguntó su hermana.

—Yo… debo ir con ustedes—volvió a decir Zet, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Descuida Zet, te ves agotado, ¡nosotros iremos y encontraremos un refugio!, luego haremos un plan para ver qué hacer—animó Taik.

—Es que no lo entienden—mencionó Zetaro, temblando—… debo ir…

—¡No digas tonterías! —regañó Kurumi.

—¿Por qué tienes que ir con ellos? —preguntaron Kotaro y Doguen al unísono.

—Porque yo sé por donde hay que ir—murmuró en voz queda.

—Zet…

—No lo han dicho en voz alta, pero sé que sí lo han pensando. Sé que la mayoría de ustedes se han puesto a pensar en si yo estuve aquí antes, cuando estuve influenciado por la semilla de la oscuridad. —todos fijaron su vista en el morado, quien con amargura anexó: —Sí, tienen razón: yo estuve aquí. Y lo que es peor, yo le di vida a este mundo porque desfragmenté los datos malignos que me hizo crear la Semilla de la Oscuridad…

—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso, Zetaro?—preguntó Kurumi, a punto de estallar en histeria.

—No sé si sea mi culpa que hayamos aparecido aquí, hermana… pero sí sabría cómo guiarlos… al menos, sé donde está la fortaleza del enemigo de la que habló Osen, que es donde están los datos que debemos liberar para el regreso de los digimons.

—No Zet, claro que no es tu culpa el que estemos aquí—dijo Osen, muy segura.

—Ven con nosotros entonces, camarada—replicó Kyo, amable y reconfortante.

—Claro Zet, ve con ellos mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo de lo demás—agregó Sei.

—…—Kurumi no respondió, sólo le asintió a su pequeño hermano sin estar completamente segura.

Zetaro agradeció el permiso de su hermana con un gesto y se apresuró a alcanzar a Taiki, Yuri y Kyo, quienes ya habían comenzado a avanzar por los laberintos boscosos del mar oscuro.

"El mar oscuro es el centro del Digimundo" pensó Osen, consternada ". Este lugar es el punto de la destrucción y de la oscuridad,  todo lo que debería ser luz está fragmentado en ese castillo, o al menos en la leyenda de los primeros niños que salvaron al Digimundo pasó así. Es un sitio horrible...l".

—Hey, _Cerebrito_, tómate la medicina—Ben prácticamente le atascó el inhalador en la boca a su hermanastra, quien aspiró desesperada y mejoró su respiración al sentir el medicamento en ella.

—Gracias Ben.

—Ni creas que me tienes muy contento con tus payasadas. Me he dado cuenta de que no te has tomado bien la medicina, a veces finges que te la tomas. Espero que con esta recaída aprendas a no ser tan boba.

El muchacho le dio la espalda y se retiró varios metros de los demás, se sentó sobre una roca y se entretuvo sacándose la mugre de sus uñas.

—Anda May, recuéstate—ordenó Sei, acomodando una colchoneta.

—No nos quedaremos aquí—susurró May.

Sei no respondió y acostó a su prima, Kotaro miraba azorado las atenciones de Seiyuro para con su hermana.

Todo era tétrico ahí. Era negro, tan negro como el espacio en donde su papá viajaba cuando era astronauta. Tan negro como las noches en que sus padres se peleaban y amenazaban con separarse para siempre. Kotty se sentía un fantasma: invisible e inservible, chiquito e insignificante, perdido, solo, torpe. En cambio Sei parecía ser un chico responsable, siempre pendiente de la familia. Kotaro Ishida sentía que no podía competir con ello, con la imagen perfecta de su primo.

—Primo Sei, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?— indagó en bajito.

—Oh sí, Kotty, claro— respondió Sei—. El otro día te enseñé una canción, ¿recuerdas? En estos momentos podríamos cantarla.

—Primo Sei, pero aquí está feo y no me acuerdo de las canciones…

—Entonces estaría bien platicar de algo, ¿no crees primito?, jeje, ¡por ejemplo!, tengo una cuestión—Era claro que Seiyuro hacía todo eso para entretener a su primo y no angustiarlo, los demás miraban la escena conmovidos, pero a la vez llenos de tristeza. Era penoso que un chico tan pequeño como Kotty estuviera inmerso en ese lugar sin futuro, en donde casi estaba perdida toda esperanza.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Qué quieres ser cuando crezcas?

—Mhh, astronauta como papá.

—¿Y tu, May? — interrogó Sei, sonriendo.

—Seré todo, menos astronauta y diseñadora de modas—ironizó la rubia, aún con su desgaste físico y mental.

—Yo seré cineasta… me casaré, claro,  y tendré trillizos, que se llamarán  Seiji, Seiya y Seichirou, los 'tres Sei'.

— …

—Yo seré locutora de radio—agregó Kurumi.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA!, ¿tú?, ¡Caramba!, la insecta mayor reventándole el tímpano a su auditorio—rió Ben, Doguen no pudo evitar seguirlo, pero de manera discreta.

—Al menos sé lo que deseo ser.

—Yo seré rico, eso es lo único que sé. —respondió Ben, haciéndose el digno.

—¿Qué me dices tú, _Llorón?_

—Quizá biología, o algo parecido—contestó Doguen, sonrojándose—¡Y no me digas _Llorón, Seiyuro!_

Toshiro oía los comentarios y asomaba en su tranquilo rostro una sonrisa tenue, perdida en sí mismo; le daba gusto ver más animados a sus amigos, aunque sentía que él no podía ser como ellos. Para sus amigos no era tan difícil estar aquí. El mar oscuro era para Toshiro una sentencia de culpabilidad inevitable. Estar encerrado entre tanta negrura parecía refutarle a cada momento: eres un asesino, eres lo mismo que yo… recuerda, recuerda…

Y los recuerdos llegaban poco a poco de su inconsciente y no se iban. Toshi odiaba eso. Detestaba ser diferente a los demás en ese aspecto. Si por él fuera, hubiera preferido no ser esa luz que su madre siempre le admiraba. "Porque la luz quiere eclipsarse" se dijo lentamente, analizando sus palabras "Esa voz hizo que la luz que debía habitar en mí ya no estuviera… y todos mis amigos lo desconocen, no saben lo que yo hice, cómo quisiera nunca haberlo recordado… por eso entiendo cómo se debe de sentir Zetaro, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero él es más valiente y les ha dicho a todos lo que hizo, en cambio, yo soy un cobarde".

—Toshi-kun, ¿pasa algo?, ¿piensas en lo que vamos a hacer?

—No O-chan, sé que para cuando Kyo y los demás regresen ya tendremos una solución. Lo que me preocupa un poco es el no estar seguro de que nuestros digimons podrán ayudarnos y materializarse como los de nuestros padres.

—Oh, ya verás que sí podremos, nosotros también tenemos el brillo de los emblemas porque nuestros papás nos los han brindado desde la fusión prohibida, mi papá me lo explicó, esta vez tenemos defensas.

—Pero no sé si podamos hacer aparecer a esos seres en este lugar tan oscuro.

—Toshi, me da la impresión de que algo te preocupa.

—¿Te sientes muy mal? —preguntó de improviso Toshiro. Él, en la Fusión Prohibida, había sido el culpable de los dolores de Osen, esa odiosa voz lo había poseído y había provocado que le hiciera daño a su querida hermanita postiza.

—Sólo tengo un poco de gripa.

—Ya veo—cortó súbitamente Toshi— Lo mejor será que almorcemos. 

--

A lo lejos, en un firmamento sin estrellas, se veían tres satélites pálidos, redondos, hasta frágiles, pues tenían la pinta de ser sólo nubes estáticas y algo transparentes. Seiyuro Takaishi las observaba sin perder detalle alguno, como si esas lunas viejas y lejanas tuvieran un significado en su aventura. A su lado, sentado en una fría colina de piedras grises, adornada por una fogata, estaba Toshiro, y ambos con los ojos bien abiertos, esperaban noticias.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que la comisión de Kyo, que buscaba refugio, se había internado en el bosque; ahora ya era de noche, pues aunque no hubiera aparecido el crepúsculo hacía más frío y se veían las lunas; los chicos no hablaban entre ellos, sólo de vez en cuando se lanzaban esporádicas miradas de preocupación. Temían decir en voz alta el miedo que les daba que sus amigos no regresaran, pero muy dentro de ellos, sabían que cabía esa posibilidad en la realidad.

Atrás de ellos había colchonetas instaladas lo más alejadas posibles del acantilado, en las bolsas de dormir descansaban algunos chicos, otros pocos dormían. May Ishida estaba reposando en su sleeping con los ojos abiertos, su hermano Kotaro parecía dormir plácidamente cerca de ella. Ben, Osen y Doguen estaban recostados en los primeros troncos del bosque y se cubrían con una gruesa cobija magenta, los tres tenían los ojos cerrados, aunque no se sabía si dormían. Kurumi en cambio estaba de pie, caminando de un lado al otro con desesperación, lloriqueaba como si todo estuviera perdido.

—Le debí haber dicho que no fuera, ¡debí haberle exigido!... Si a Zetty le pasa algo…

—Kurumi-chan, siéntate—mandó Toshiro, algo exasperado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

—¡Es que no llegan! ¡Tenemos que buscarles!, ¿y si intentas de nuevo con ese comunicador de tercera?

—Los chicos lo traen apagado, es inútil—expresó Sei.

—¡Entonces no me pidas que me calme mientras que mi hermano, Kyo y los demás pueden estar muertos!

—No me parece justo que los des por muertos  si no estás segura—dijo Seiyuro, revolviéndose el cabello—Ya verás que llegarán… de un momento a otro, y cuando lleguen podrás reclamarles.

—Eso no me sirve de consuelo—Kurumi se dejó caer al piso de forma imprevista, Toshi y Sei no le quitaban la vista de encima—. Si a Zetaro le pasa algo, y no puedo disculparme por ser mala hermana, no podré vivir en paz nunca más.

—Zet no es un niño débil, Kurumi-chan— mencionó Toshiro—. Sé que eso te parece, pero mientras que no te des cuenta de la fortaleza de Zetaro, no podrás disculparte por según tú ser mala hermana.

—Toshi tiene razón— anexó Sei, con su vista azul ahora directa al satélite más grande—. Por cierto y cambiando de tema, ¿no les parece raro que haya tres lunas en el centro del Digimundo?, se ven bonitas, son como un adorno en medio de la nada.

Unas pisadas impidieron que  alguien le respondiera a Sei, los chicos al oír ruido se pusieron de pie al instante, y los que tenían armas del dojo Hida, las sacaron.

El baby-comunicador comenzó a sonar, entonces Toshiro lo encendió.

—¿Kyosuke?, si eres tú contesta—exigió un tanto paranoico.

—Jeje, quería ver si esto servía— contestó Kyo, pero entonces Toshi notó que oía la voz de su amigo por dos distintas fuentes.

De la ramada del bosque, que estaba a la derecha apareció la figura de Kyo, quien llevaba el comunicador entre sus manos y su oreja. Tras Kyo se dibujaron las sombras de varios niños más.

—¡Kyo! —gritó Sei, formando una sonrisa—. Me da tanto gusto verlos con bien que no los regañaré por la tardanza.

Kurumi Ichijouji estaba estática, mirando perpleja a los recién llegados.

—Debieron haberse comunicado—reprendió Toshiro.

—Olvidamos que llevábamos el aparato—admitió Kyo—. Estuvimos muy ocupados.

Pero Kurumi entonces se lanzó hasta Kyo y le soltó una cachetada.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!, ¡casi me muero de la preocupación y tú sólo dices que se olvidaron del aparato!

Kyo Motomiya palideció atemorizado, se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Kurumi vislumbró la figura de su hermano menor, lo jaló y observó durante unos segundos. La mirada de Zet era seria, cansada, todavía lúgubre.

—¡No ha sido culpa de Kyo! —excusó Zetaro. —Ni de Yuri, ni de Taiki, ¡ha sido mi culpa el que nos tardáramos!

—Pero casi me muero de la preocupación… ¿no lo entiendes Zetaro?, pudiste morir…

—Yo no lo hubiera permitido, Kurumi—susurró levemente Kyosuke, dándole la espalda a los hermanos Ichijouji.

Las frases de Kyo parecieron ser sellador para la boca de la hija de Ken, quien al no hallar argumento que decir, se echó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Zetaro. El resto de los chicos que descansaba se levantó inmediatamente para ir a preguntar qué cosas habían vivido los recién llegados. 

Yuri pidió de favor una bebida, Kyo y Taiki se echaron cerca de la fogata y se sacudieron las manos. Los cuatro viajeros se veían ojerosos, hablaban poco, los demás esperaban expectantes, ¿qué habrían visto?, ¿realmente habrían llegado a la fortaleza esa?

May se sentó junto a su amigo Taiki, quien se sonrojó al verla y perdió su mirada en otra parte, Mayumi suspiró, luego con voz grave preguntó:

—¿Qué fue lo que vieron?, ¿no piensan decírnoslo?

—Sería lo más razonable que nos tomaran en cuenta—renegó Doguen—, Vamos, primo Kyo, dígannoslo.

—Sí, nadie piensa ocultárselos. —dijo Kyo—. Sólo queríamos estar un rato en silencio, para olvidarnos de lo que vimos.

—Taik, ¿realmente llegaron hasta el castillo de Lucemon? — Osen se sentó junto a Taiki, quien le asintió.

—¿Castillo de Lucemon? —indagó Kotty.

—Oh, es el nombre real del que llamamos en la tarde fortaleza del enemigo; es ahí en donde la leyenda dice que habitaba el digimon Lucemon, quien estaba comiéndose los datos de los digimons para luego destruir el Digimundo; es ahí en donde seguramente están los datos que necesitamos restaurar para impedir la fusión prohibida.

—Zetaro nos guió hasta él—informó Taiki—, pero fue muy difícil llegar, y lo hicimos a escondidas, casi nos descubren.

—¿Cómo, hay insectos malignos por ahí?

—El sitio de Lucemon, como le dice Osen, está muy bien resguardado por digimons malignos, y según recuerdo, esos digimons son los mismos que vimos en la bodega donde tuvieron secuestrada a May. Son los digimons de los que hablan los libros de Takeru, son los antiguos enemigos y están protegiendo la fortaleza maligna.

—¿Y cómo le hicieron para que no los vieran? —preguntó Kotaro, interesadísimo.

—Eh, bueno, estábamos escondidos entre los arbustos, fuimos discretos. — agregó Yuri, sorbiendo su té verde.

—Descubrimos varias cosas—empezó a decir Kyo. —¿Por qué no les cuentas, Taiki?

Taiki asintió, luego su voz, ligeramente ronca, comenzó a escucharse, y nunca antes los niños le pusieron tanta atención al Yagami como en esos momentos, incluso Kurumi dejó de llorar y soltó a Zetaro.

—Comenzamos a caminar por el bosque a como Zet nos fue diciendo, y la verdad es que fue un excelente guía, porque sus decisiones nos ayudaron a llegar adonde debíamos… a mí no me importa lo que haya hecho antes, me refiero a que, no creo que eso de la semilla oscura deba mortificarle tanto, porque después de todo él es nuestro amigo y nos ha sido de mucha más utilidad que nadie, en fin, me desvío… a las pocas horas, dos más o menos, hallamos una cueva muy bien resguardada; Yuriko piensa que sería un escondite perfecto.

—¿Y cómo llegaron al castillo, primo?

—A eso iba, Toshi—agregó Taiki, con voz en susurro—. Bueno, revisamos la cueva, pero decidimos ir más al este porque Zet dijo que recordaba algo… caminamos mucho tiempo más, a veces parecíamos dar vueltas en círculos. Finalmente, cuando ya íbamos a regresar, pudimos ver que el bosque se acababa, y que al fondo se veía una construcción enorme, un castillo medieval de color negro, impresionante, y yo con el binocular de papá vi que lo rodeaban digimons enormes y muy fuertes. Estuvimos un rato viendo el sitio con la intención  de espiar, pero mientras estábamos ahí sentíamos que alguien nos veía y por eso mejor nos regresamos… ahh, también descubrimos que los tres caminos que hicieron que nos detuviéramos aquí se dirigen al Castillo de Lucemon.

—¿Cómo?

—El castillo de Lucemon tiene tres puertas, dos a los costados y una al frente, así que cualquiera de las tres veredas nos hubiera llevado allá… Zet también dijo que había un pasadizo secreto, en la parte trasera… eso es todo, luego regresamos.

—Se tardaron siglos—opinó Ben—. ¿Y qué haremos entonces? ¿Ir al Castillo del tal "lucecita"?

—De regreso Kyo y Yuri pensaron en un plan—murmuró Zet.

—Así es, pensamos en una posibilidad, pero antes deberíamos trasladarnos a la cueva—propuso Yuri.

—No, mejor digan de una vez el plan y luego nos marchamos—pidió Seiyuro.

—Pues… la verdad camarada, nosotros creemos que lo mejor será atacar directamente al enemigo.

—¡DEMENCIA TOTAL! —gritó Kurumi—. Se nota que todavía son unos críos, ¡esto que estamos viviendo es real, no una digiaventura!

Kyo volvió a ponerse lívido, porque las palabras de Kurumi lo ponían nervioso en vez de sonrosarlo.

—Se dividiría en dos al equipo. 6 atacarían directamente a los digimons enemigos, esa sería una carnada temporal para despistar al enemigo…

—Entonces los otros seis entrarían por el pasadizo que conoce Zet, ¿cierto? — interrumpió Osen.

—Sí… ya una vez adentro, los seis espías tratarían de llegar adonde están resguardados los datos.

—¿Y si descubren a esos seis? —preguntó Doguen.

—No lo sé, empezaría la lucha, supongo—dijo Kyosuke, todavía con la cabeza gacha— y el resto de los niños, es decir, los que actuarían como carnada, luego entrarían al lugar del enemigo para ayudar…

—Pero ¿quién nos asegura que no moriremos en el intento?

—Eso nadie te lo asegura, corremos el riesgo de fracasar— respondió Sei, mirando fijamente el fuego—. Pero cierto día leí que una vez muertas las posibilidades, aparece a menudo la esperanza. Aún así, los digimons no nos matarán, antes  nos capturarán para chantajear a nuestros padres.

—En eso tienes razón—mencionó May, con amargura.

—¡Manos a la obra entonces! —volvió a decir Sei, poniéndose de pie—. Primero que nada tenemos que trasladarnos a la cueva, ahí dividiremos los equipos…

—¡¡Yo quiero que me toque entrar al castillo de Lucemon!! —dijeron varios chicos a la vez.

—Ese es otro problema, todos querrán ser espías, pero no se puede—dijo Toshi—. Mejor hay que hacer un sorteo… aunque en el caso de Osen y de Zet, es primordial que ellos sí sean de los que entren al castillo, eso porque Zet conoce el pasadizo y O-chan puede ayudarnos con la computadora del brazalete digital.

—Maldición… estúpidas rifas—gruñó Ben, levantando su equipaje.

Los demás niños lo imitaron y le asintieron a Toshi sin pensarlo mucho, les quedaba el resto de la noche para organizarse.

-- 

—¿Sa… Sato… Satoru? —exclamó Hidemi Yagami, con sus ojos canela bien asombrados y sus pestañas volando por el bravoso aire del mar oscuro.

Ella y tres pequeños más habían aparecido en el Mar de la Oscuridad por medio de un portal que Ken e Izzy habían preparado para sus vástagos. Si Hidemi hubiera sabido la clase de lugar que era el Digimundo probablemente se hubiera negado a traer con ella a los nenes, a los cuales consideraba que no podría proteger.

Una vez despierta en esa pesadilla había hallado a Tulo Izumi, y ahora estaba atónita, pues frente a ella estaba un niño de posibles seis años que le parecía el vivo retrato agrandado del pequeño Satoru Ichijouji, de dos años y medio.

—¡Hidemi, me has reconocido! —entonó la vocecita alegre, saliendo de las ramas y llevando en sus brazos a una beba de meses—, Mira Min-chan, ahí está Hidemi, no nos hemos quedado solos en este feo mar.

Tras ellos el paisaje era acuático, pero asimismo pálido, grisáceo, aterciopelado en nada bello, sólo en el frío y en el negro, lo único con vida eran las olas, que iban y venían sin descanso, provocando un sonido cacofónico, uniforme, chirriante.

—¿Pero?, ¿cómo es posible? —Hide corrió hacia Satoru arrastrando al mismo tiempo la carriola en donde yacía Tulo; miró azorada al niño.

Sí, era tremendamente parecido a bebé Satoru, por algo ella lo había reconocido. El chico que estaba frente a ella debía tener cercana la edad de Kotaro Ishida, tenía el cabello azuloso y lacio, sus ojos eran grises y llevaba anteojos. Era delgado, llevaba ropas plateadas.

—Cuando vengo al Digimundo, crezco—respondió Satoru, con una fina sonrisa—. Porque es el deseo de los digimons… 

—No lo comprendo, ¿estás bien?, ¿vienes del futuro?

—No recuerdo nada del futuro, pero sé que tú eres mi amiga Hidemi, y me dijiste que me llevarías con mis hermanos, ¿verdad que sí me llevas con ellos?

Hide asintió aún sin tener claro lo que sucedía, tomó a Minagawa en sus brazos y la colocó en la carriola junto a Tulo.

—Parece que sí creciste, pero aunque piensas como un niño más grande, tienes tus recuerdos de cuando eras bebito, ¡eso es impresionante!, pero no me extraña, porque en este mundo hay magia aunque esté tan feo y oscuro, por algo yo puedo caminar bien. Tu papá, el señor Ken, y también los señores Hida, Motomiya y mi tío Takeru, me dijeron que debía pensar en algo que me animara… y al llegar aquí, mi pierna ya no está enferma, ¡y tú creciste!

—Pero Min-chan y el otro nene no—dijo Satoru—. Ojalá lo hubieran hecho, así tendríamos más amigos.

—Ellos son nuestros amigos a pesar de que son tan chiquitos, y por eso debemos cuidarlos, ¿no lo crees Sato-kun?

—¡Sí!

—Ahora, antes de irnos a buscar a tus hermanos y a Taik, hay que cobijar a los nenes, porque Tulo estaba llorando por el frío, y no quiero que ni él, ni Min pesquen un resfriado.

—¿En dónde están mis hermanos? ¿Adónde iremos?

—Hay un camino que encontraremos, eso al menos me dijo tío Takeru, que el camino aparecería de momento a otro.

—No me gusta este mar, ni la tierra, está muy negra… ¿no podemos volver con mamita?

—No Sato-kun, debemos ser niños fuertes, así como lo son Taik y tus hermanitos, a ellos tampoco les gusta este lugar, pero están aquí, porque quieren ayudar a rescatar a los digimons.

El niño bajó el rostro sin comprender, era muy pequeño y de repente se había estirado. Lo único que hizo Satoru fue coger la mano de Hidemi con ternura, como diciéndole 'No entiendo lo que pasa, pero quiero ir contigo, no me dejes solito'. Hide se enterneció, con maternal cariño le sobó la cabellera y arropó a los pequeñitos que estaban a su cuidado. 

Ella hallaría el camino y volvería a ver a Taiki.

--

El plan estaba hecho. Bajo la oscuridad de la cueva habían encendido otra fogata, esta vez más grande, y alrededor de ella, el fuego podía ver los rostros de los doce niños, que hablaban lentamente, en susurros.

Momentos anteriores habían hecho un sorteo que prácticamente les obligaba  a seguir un destino que ellos no estaban seguros de si era el correcto. Y por eso sus miradas, en partes llenas de miedo, en parte llenas de inconformidad, traspasaban el fuego.

—Los resultados quedaron así—murmuró Toshiro S. Yagami, revisando los datos que había escrito en el cuaderno de dibujo de Zetaro—. Los que despistarán al enemigo para que los otros entren al castillo de Lucemon, son Kyo, Kotaro, Kurumi, Yuriko, Doguen y Seiyuro.

—¡Protesto! —Seiyuro alzó la voz—; yo necesito ir a ese castillo.

—Yo también lo quería, camarada, pero así nos tocó, esa fue nuestra suerte y si salieron así las cosas debió ser por algo—mencionó Kyosuke, sosteniendo del hombro al inconforme de Sei.

—Esta bien… pero me parece que el equipo está desnivelado…

—Los que entraremos al castillo somos Mayumi, Ben, Zetaro, Taiki, O-chan y yo—replicó Toshi, con calma siniestra.

—Yo no creo que el equipo esté desnivelado—opinó Yuri, muy seria—Los chicos que entrarán al castillo, todos ellos, son muy fuertes y perseverantes.

—Sí, mi primo Sei lo sabe—dijo Kotaro—, pero él está preocupado por mi hermana.

—Yo puedo hacerlo bien, no se metan en mis asuntos, no soy una debilucha.

—No sabemos si realmente vamos a triunfar, pero así quedaron las cosas, Sei—agregó Toshi—Confía en nosotros así como nosotros confiamos en ustedes.

—…Yo tampoco estoy conforme en que Zet se meta a esa casa de horror.

—La verdad chicos, el trabajo de los que se quedan afuera es más complicado y riesgoso —opinó Osen, de su brazalete digital comenzó a buscar unos datos, sus amigos esperaron hasta que la pelirroja accesó a un programa y abrió un mapa—. Yo ya conseguí el mapa de ese castillo… ya que no me pude traer al pinneaple de papá, me aseguré de pasar todos los datos de la fusión prohibida a este computador, y en la profecía está el mapa de este sitio; por eso correremos menos peligro que los que desafiarán a los digimons para que el resto entremos. Considero que el trabajo es en equipo y cada parte es importante.

—O-chan, tienes toda la razón—sonrió Sei—, lamento mi comportamiento, todos lo haremos bien, ¡y como siempre, la esperanza nunca morirá!... Es nostálgico, así que aprovechemos esta noche, quien sabe cuando nos volveremos a ver, vean hacia el cielo, las tres lunas que se ven desde aquí están desapareciendo, y cuando amanezca, cada equipo entrará en acción.

—Err… Seiyuro, ¿cómo quieres que veamos el cielo si estamos adentro de una cueva?

—Ay, _Llorón_, ¡no comprendiste mi metáfora!

—Sí, como no.

—Mejor durmamos un rato…—se quejó Ben, tallándose los ojos.

—Sí, hay que descansar—creyó Taik, recargándose en la pared húmeda y mohosa de la cueva.

—La sesión de organización se cierra entonces—dijo el metódico de Toshiro—. A las siete de la mañana los dos equipos saldremos en busca de la misión. El equipo uno se irá por los tres caminos que llevan al castillo de Lucemon y lo atacará de frente, el equipo dos se internará en el bosque y cuando se despiste el enemigo entrará al castillo para impedir la fusión prohibida.

--

El amanecer no se hizo presente, porque en el mar oscuro no había luz solar. Los hijos de los elegidos supieron que era de día gracias a que las lunas habían desaparecido, y a que el frío era menos intenso; Sei también aseguró que el cielo estaba menos opaco, más gris que negro.

El reloj que reposaba en la muñeca de Taiki vibró, la alarma se activó siendo las siete de la mañana. 

—Es hora…

Entonces los chicos se separaron. Toshiro, Mayumi, Ben, Taik, Osen y Zet, entraron con presteza en el bosque, mientras se adentraban y pisaban la hojarasca, Zet los guiaba de manera rápida; la obligación del morado era llevar a sus amigos al Castillo de Lucemon por el camino oculto, mientras los otros seis compañeros entretenían al enemigo.

Doguen y Kurumi tomaron uno de los tres caminos en donde se bifurcaba el destino, se dirigieron por el lado izquierdo directo a una parte lateral del castillo. Seiyuro y Kotaro avanzaron por el lado contrario, mientras que Kyosuke y Yuriko tomaron el camino del medio, siendo éste el más complicado porque llegaba a la puerta principal del sitio de Lucemon; Kyo y Sei habían decido esa repartición por considerarla apropiada, pues así podrían hacer frente al enemigo de manera más nivelada.

--

Estaba cansada, su único deseo en ese momento era dejarse caer en el suelo y dormir muchas horas seguidas, pero no lo hacía, caminaba sin descanso empujando una carriola por una cuesta. A su lado deambulaba un pequeño niño, cuyas energías estaban casi barriendo el suelo.

—Hidemi, me duelen los zapatos, ¿cuándo veré a Zet y a Kurumi? —preguntó con inocencia Satoru, sin analizar que le dolían los pies, no lo zapatos.

—Sólo un poco más, Sato-kun—rogó Hidemi—Sé que no dormiste bien, pero a fuerzas necesitamos subir esta colina, ¿ves que abajo hay un bosque?, y es posible que los demás niños estén ahí.

—¿En el bosque?

—Sí, es un lugar más seguro, eso pienso yo. ¿Quieres que te cargue, Satoru?

—No, yo puedo solito, voy a ser bueno y a ser valiente como mi hermanito Zet. Además tu y yo debemos cuidar de ellos—el pequeño apuntó a los nenes que dormían en la cunita móvil.  Hide asintió y siguió caminado, el aire la asfixia de manera terrible, nunca pensó que el día en que tuviera bien su pierna caminaría tanto. Toda la noche la había pasado en vela mientras Min y Satoru dormían después de haber cenado, Tulo tampoco había dormido puesto que se despertaba a cada momento, y Hide lo atendía con cariño, pero se desesperaba al sentirse sola y torpe en ese mundo. No sabía qué hacer, y no estaba segura de estar siguiendo lo que le dictaba el corazón, o tal vez era que no sabía interpretar lo que le decía su corazón, tenía miedo de fallar… al menos lo intentaría. Al lado izquierdo había un acantilado profundo, y desde entonces Satoru no se había soltado de ella, por el temor de caerse. Minutos posteriores comenzaron a bajar la colina, y entonces, en la entrada de ese horrible bosque muerto, vieron tres caminos.

—Hide, ¿por dónde están mis hermanitos?

La hija de Taichi no contestó inmediatamente… trató de leer su pensamiento, y entonces le respondió a Satoru.

—Vamos por el del lado derecho.

--

—Así que ese es el mentado castillo de Lucemon… es horrendo—admitió Ben, con una cara de disgusto parecida a las que plasmaba Mimi de niña—¿Por dónde está el pasadizo secreto, _Cerebrito?_

—En la parte trasera—respondió Osen, revisando su computadora.

El equipo de 'espías' acababa de llegar al linde del bosque, y escondidos entre los arbustos veían con desagrado y temor el Castillo de Lucemon, al cuál debían adentrarse cuando sus otros amigos entraran en acción. Los seis pares de ojos miraban con atención el paisaje, a todos se les estremecían los vellos y les botaba el estómago de los nervios, estaban a punto de firmar sentencias de muerte segura.

Mayumi estaba viendo a través del binocular de Taiki, todavía tenía pinta de enferma, pero se había recuperado notablemente, al menos en ánimos.

—Se ven bastantes monstruos a todos lados— reportó la rubia Ishida con sangre fría— . Será una misión bastante complicada para Kotty y los demás.

—¿Y cuándo entraremos en el pasadizo? —indagó Zet.

—Cuando se lleven a los digimons fuera de nuestra vista y podamos deslizarnos sin que nos vean. ¿Qué digimons hay ahí, May? ¿Los distingues?

—Alcanzo a ver a un simio metálico, creo que se llama Metal Etemon… en el fondo está un escorpión gigante, al centro, un digimon con forma de humano que parece un vampiro.

—Déjame ver, May—pidió Taik, mientras Mayumi le daba el binocular.

Taiki hizo un paneo moviendo su cabeza, luego enfocó su objetivo y sonrió de forma nerviosa.

—¡Allá vienen los muchachos!—expresó con rapidez, como si su lengua no pudiera parar.

Los chicos no necesitaron seguir dependiendo del binocular de Taiki, la escena fue demasiado clara. Desde el recóndito escondite visualizaron que Kyo y Yuri salían del camino del centro; Kurumi y Doguen del lado izquierdo; y Sei y Kotaro del lado derecho. Vieron cuando los digimons se abalanzaban hacia los niños, persiguiéndolos, los espectadores se llenaron de pánico, pero al ver desierto el castillo suspiraron temerosos y salieron del escondite, ahora era el turno de ellos, y harían su mejor esfuerzo por el empeño que había demostrado sus camaradas.

"Kotaro, cuídate" pensó May mientras apretaba sus agujetas de manera enfermiza.

—¡Andando! —gritó Taiki, tomando la delantera.

--

Durante todo el camino Yuri y Kyo habían estado hablando bastante, más de lo que Kyo recordaba que acostumbraba hablar con su amiga de ojos verdes. Yuriko había sido para el hijo de Davis una niña importante en su vida sentimental, pero para consuelo del chico, ahora esos sentimientos eran pasados y se habían transformado en cariño de amigos, ahora Kyo sabía lo que realmente era sentir aprecio por una chica, aunque no lo quería admitir abiertamente.

—¿Por qué luchas, Kyo? —le había preguntado Yuri, con su sonrisa amable, pero lejana.

—Porque así lo quiero, porque quiero ver a mi digimon… 

—¿Crees que estén adentro de nosotros?

—Sí, lo creo. ¿Y tú por qué vas a pelear, Yuri?

—Porque es la única manera de pensar que volveré a ver sana a mi madre—respondió sin voltear a ver a su amigo de googles.

La plática entonces se había desviado en otras cosas relacionadas con las armas del dojo de Cody y el comunicador que traía Kyo en su bolsillo, y el tiempo se había ido consumiendo para los niños, a tal punto que en menos de lo que pensaron, vieron ante ellos, justo al frente, la entrada principal del Castillo de Lucemon. A Kyo le entró un extraño abatimiento, pero entonces rugió de manera soberbia y se echó a correr al sitio, sacando la espada de madera del kendo y seguido por una decidida Yuri.

Avanzaron hasta la puerta principal.

—¡Venimos a acabar con los digimons desgraciados que quieren hacer la fusión prohibida!

—¡Así es! —complementó Yuri, gritando en el mismo tono amenazante que Kyo. El valor les caminaba por las venas opacando al miedo.

Entonces, en el cielo sin vida apareció una carroza antigua, la puertecita se abrió y de ella salió una sombra que poco a poco se fue poniendo nítida.

Era un vampiro, pues sus colmillos le adornaban la boca. Tenía los labios pintados de violeta, los ojos azules, espeluznantes, su cabello era rubio, y su vestuario un estuche de rarezas.

—Es… Myotis…mon—tartamudeó Yuri, poniéndose lívida. May le había hablado de los principales enemigos digimons, y por ello sabía perfectamente que el tal Myotismon era muy poderoso. 

—Así que los rumores de Lady Devimon eran ciertos… hay mocosos merodeando el castillo de nuestro salvador.

—¿Salvador, dices?, ¡JA!, ¿Cómo, sabías acaso que te atacaríamos?

Myotismon sonrió, y con un movimiento brusco, hizo salir de su ser millones de murciélagos.

—Pagarán este ataque, niñitos, y lamentarán estar aquí porque perecerán junto a sus padres.

Yuri y Kyosuke, al verse amenazados por tantos murciélagos comenzaron a huir del castillo, no tanto por cobardes, sino para retirar al enemigo de la entrada principal del castillo. Myotismon los siguió con actitud burlona, caminando de manera mecánica hasta adentrarse al camino principal por el que los niños momentos antes habían arribado.

"¿Qué puedo hacer, para que aparezca mi digimon?" pensó Kyosuke, recordó que el aro mágico lo traían Toshiro y los demás, pero negó con pesadumbre, ya que el de googles sabía que no podía depender de ese poder "Los emblemas viven en nuestro corazón, eso hubiera dicho papá" mientras corría colocó su mano en el pecho, y comenzó a sentir los latidos de su corazón… "Mi papá tiene a V-mon a su lado, cada vez que lo necesita V-mon aparece; yo también siento que junto a mis latidos… aunque suene cursi… está mi amigo" su silueta comenzó a desprender una luz azulosa, entonces a la mente de Kyo llegaron varias imágenes y el chico sonrió para luego decir, en voz alta: —"¡Demiveemon!, ése es tu nombre".

Kyo entonces supo qué hacer, extendió sus brazos y dejó que el brillo que lo rodeaba, tomara forma. El joven de 13 años veía el suceso maravillado, puesto que de él se estaba formando temporalmente un pequeño mono azul, tiernísimo y de mirada café.

—¡Míralo Yuri! —Kyosuke se detuvo y al mirar atrás vio que Yuri estaba atónita mirando a una bola color marfil con alitas alrededor y ojos negros, traviesos.

—¡Yo también lo logré!, ¡tengo un digimon, a Upamon!, y gracias a mi papá está aquí, porque mi papá hizo que me protegiera su emblema.

—Kyo, Kyo, yo siempre estaré para protegerte… 

—Amigo mío—replicó Kyo, y abrazó a su pequeño digital.

—Muy conmovedor el reencuentro, niño elegido—dijo Myotismon, acercándose a ellos con su paso siniestro—. Cuando acabe contigo escanearé los datos de tu digimon para que el amo esté conforme, y a ti te tomaré como rehén, porque me has demostrado que los niños tienen energías tan poderosas que hacen que de sus espíritus crezcan digimons.

—¡Primero pasas por nuestro cadáver! —dijo bruscamente Kyo, dejando a Demiveemon en su cabeza y alzando la espada de madera. —No permitiré que nos separen Demiveemon.

—Déjame ayudarte, Kyo.

—¿Y Cómo?

—¡Hazme digievolucionar!

Kyo no sabía como hacer digievolucionar a su camarada, pero asintió, y de improviso sintió un extraño gozo adentro que le recordó a su padre… a la confianza y valentía que este siempre había depositado en él. ¡Kyo debía ser capaz de hacerlo! Entonces el moreno miró a Yuriko, la chica suspiró con nervios pero con sus hermosos ojos verdes pareció decirle algo a su compañero.

—¡Digievoluciona!

—¡Digievoluciona, Upamon!

*Demiveemon digivolvs a-----V-mon... V-mon digivolvs a------ ¡XVmon!

*Upamon digivolvs a… Armadillomon… Armadillomon digivolvs a---- ¡Ankylomon!

—¡Wooooow, acabaremos contigo, asqueroso digimon!

—¡Sí! —le siguió Yuri, viendo que su frágil Upamon era ahora un enorme animal amarillo —Esto es gracias a nuestros papás, que nos dieron sus emblemas.

--  

Más o menos a un tiempo proporcional a la aparición de Kyo y Yuri frente al castillo de Lucemon, Doguen Kido y Kurumi Ichijouji llegaron a una de las entradas laterales de la fortaleza del enemigo. La puerta que se alzaba enfrente de ellos estaba hecha de hierro, y alrededor había gárgolas granulosas y grotescas. Los anteojudos pararon en seco cuando llegaron a su objetivo, no vieron a ningún enemigo esperándolos.

—Aquí debe ser—tartamudeó Doguen, mirando de un lado a otro exaltando su carácter paranoico—, pero nadie nos espera… o… o sea que… debemos llamarlos… ¿o no?

—Yo que sé… hubiera preferido que me tocara venir con Sei o Yuri, son más valientes que tú—sinceró Kurumi, con crueldad.

—Eso ya lo sé…

—Realmente no debería estar aquí, ni en este mundo horrible, ojalá estuviera con mis amigas, o en la secundaria tomando clases, ojalá no existieran los digimons.

—No digas eso, Kurumi, yo sé que crees en ellos. —musitó Doguen, frenando su temblar—. Sólo necesitamos buscar a los enemigos y desafiarlos, ese es nuestro deber, porque debemos ser dignos de nuestros papás.

Kurumi suspiró, no le gustaba actuar de manera tan inmadura, aunque en esos momentos se sentía incomprendida. Era una joven de 14 años y sentía que ya no creía en lo fantástico, incluso le irritaba. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que terminaría su verano sin novio enfrente de un castillo del mal y a punto de luchar contra bestias digitales?; sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso al frente. A pesar de lo inverosímil que era todo aquello que estaba viviendo, Kurumi era demasiado lista como para quedarse atrás, sabía que su ayuda podía ser de utilidad a sus padres, sabía que no podía abandonar a su hermano Zetaro. Por eso estaba decida y lucharía.

—¡Debemos hacerlo!

—Sí, mira allá, en la puerta principal que apenas vemos están Yuri y Kyo, luchando contra un vampiro, ¡debemos seguir ese ejemplo!

—¿Y quién dice que no, papanatas?, ¡Uyyy, los niños son tan inmaduros! —gritó Kurumi, y azotó de improviso el pie en la tierra gris del mar oscuro—. ¡Exijo que se me atienda, digimons perversos, que he venido a desafiarlos para salvar a mis papás!

A Doguen le salió una gota de sudor frío y se mordió los labios, su amiga sí que había sido muy directa. Entonces algo comenzó a oírse a los lejos un ruido espantoso que parecía tener la intención de ser música.

—¿Qué es eso que suena? — Doguen se tapó los oídos con ambas manos y agachó la cabeza.

—¿Algo parecido a música?

—¡Eso no puede ser música!, ¡música es Vivaldi, Mozart, Bethoveen, Debussy, Bach, Chopin o algo por el estilo!

—Ay Doguen, qué anticuado…

—¡Miraaaa! —gimió Doguen, al ver que un androide plateado, con apariencia de simio de metal, salía de quien sabía donde con un micrófono en mano. —Eso... ¿es un digimon?

—JAJAJAJAJA, ¿a que los he impresionado con mi apariencia? — rió de repente el digital con actitud fanfarrona—¡Soy espectacular!

—¿Qué carajos se cree este sujeto?, ¡es irritante! —opinó Kurumi, al ver de frente al mono plateado con asco—¿En verdad tenemos que pelear con esta bestia?

—Pues no se ve tan temible—observó Doguen arreglándose los lentes— ¿No es un muñeco lo que trae colgado de la cintura?

—¡AAAhhh, pero qué odiosos son estos mocosos! —gritó el digimon—, por si no lo sabían yo soy el 'genialérrimo', único, y brillante… ¡METAL ETEMON!

—¿Cómo voy a saber quién diablos eres si me borraron la memoria, inútil! —renegó Kurumi, extrañamente trastornada por una energía rara. Doguen no comprendía a las mujeres, hacía unos momentos Kurumi estaba acongojada y sin ánimos, pero en estos instantes parecía todo, menos una chica débil y quejona.—Y si pudiera recordar a un digimon, recordaría a Poromon, por supuesto… ¡AAYYY!, ¿Oíste, Doguen-kun?, ¡He dicho el nombre de mi digimon!

—¡Ush, cierra la boca mocosa descarriada! —bramó Metal Etemon, molesto por la ignorancia de esos chiquillos—¡Acabaré con ustedes que son tan desagradables!... Uyyy, y a ti sí que te recuerdo mocoso…—el metálico apuntó con demencia a Doguen—, ¿dónde está la chica del sombrerito?, ¡esta vez no se saldrán con la suya!, jua jua jua…

—Ese sujeto está loco, seguro que me confunde con mi padre…—dijo Doguen— y a decir verdad, creo que este tipo de enemigos me quitan el miedo por esas apariencias y actitudes tan…

—Mediocres—complementó Kurumi—. Por eso, mi buen amigo Doguen-kun, ¡ve y acaba con él!

—¿YOOO?, ¿no se supone que ambos deberíamos?

—Oh, qué poco caballeroso eres, ¡yo soy una dama!

—pe-pe-peeeeroooo

—Desenvaina la espada que nos dio Yuri y ataca como un tigre… n__n

—¿Sabes Kurumi-san?, eres muy abusiva ¬___¬

Doguen sacó de su brazalete digital los datos de la espada, la cual apareció en sus manos como un pequeño puñal de madera, el chico pulsó unos botones y la espada creció, entonces dio un paso al frente y el temor volvió a él "Debo ser valiente, debo ser valiente… hasta el más valiente tiene miedo, porque el miedo nunca desaparece, sólo hay que saber neutralizarlo".

—¿Tanta orden de Lady Devimon para pelear con este chiquillo de cuarta? —renegó Metal Etemon— Ay, qué aburrido, me choca luchar con insignificantes.

—¡Doguen-kun no es ningún insignificante!, ¿escuchaste?, ¡Vamos Doguen, dale su merecido!

—¡¿Estás loca o qué?!, ¡¡Es un digimon de nivel superior, Kurumi!! —gritó Doguen exasperado mientras el digital simio se reía de ellos. —… esto es humillante.

—Deja de estar jugando, Metal Etemon, la señorita Lady Devimon nos dio órdenes de acabar con los hijos de los elegidos originales que llegaran a la fortaleza del amo, en ningún momento dijo que te divirtieras con ellos.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! — el grito de Kurumi fue fortísimo, y de la impresión, tomó a Doguen y lo usó como su escudo— ¡Un alacrán! ¡Un asqueroso escorpión!

Doguen se puso verde. Ciertamente no le gustaban los insectos, pero su color clorofila era porque Kurumi lo esta asfixiando.

—Ay mamita…—dijo el miope, atónico, ¿acaso era cruel el destino al hacer que él y Kurumi se enfrentaran a esas bestias?... al menos deseaba con todo su corazón que sus amigos espías pudieran entrar al castillo de Lucemon y evitar la Fusión Prohibida.

—Ay Scorpiomon, no te metas en mis asuntos, yo sé lo que hago—renegó Metal Etemon, totalmente inspirado en la locura y egocentrismo que lo habían acompañado en toda su larga vida digimon. Era el mismo Etemon que muchos años antes los siete niños elegidos de 1999 habían derrotado.

—A mí también se me ha asignado esta zona—rugió Scorpiomon, con algo de enojo.

—¡Uy sí!, mira que obediente, no puedes estar en mi concierto, ¡¡No puedes!!, ¡yo soy la estrella!

—Errr… Kurumi, estos sujetos aparte de horrorosos están dañados, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Sí!, y ese es un punto a nuestro favor—sonrió Kurumi, y se aclaró la garganta para luego exclamar: — ¡Ejemph!, disculpen señores villanos, les tengo una preguntita… ¿quién de ustedes dos es más fuerte?, digo, porque ambos se ven tan poderosos… uno de metal, otro con aguijón, poderes encontrados, ¡fuerza única!, ¿quién gana?

Acto seguido tanto Metal Etemon como Scorpiomon soltaron miles de palabras para argumentar sus inigualables fuerzas, claro estaba que entre ellos surgió, por la intriga de Kurumi, una rivalidad que hacía saltar chispas, empezaron a gruñirse y a retarse sin parar, a Doguen se le resbalaron los lentes por su afilada nariz, Kurumi se tapó la boca para no reírse en público.

—Jeje, buena jugada… ¿a que sí?, soy creativa, Doguen, en vez de pelearse con nosotros se pelearán entre ellos… así que, ¡Huyamos!

—¿Estás segura?, ¿qué no deberíamos luchar?

—Claro bobo, pero necesitamos engañarlos para que luego nos busquen, hay que alejarlos lo posible de este castillo, para que Zetty y los demás puedan cumplir su misión.

Los de lentes dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a correr por el mismo camino por el que habían desembocado, segundos después de eso…

—… ¡Te digo que yo soy mejor!,¡tú sólo eres un instrumento de los odiosos Amos oscuros!, un vil criado— gritó Metal Etemon.

—¡Espera!, ¡No están lo niños, no están!

—Arrggg, maldición, se ha escapado, ¿ves?, todo por tu culpa Scorpiomon, vamos a buscarles…

Mientras Kurumi y Doguen corrían, la chica alta de cabello azul marino, vio que entre sus manos apareció de repente una boina oscura, eso le detuvo la respiración y los pasos.

—¡Kurumi, ¿qué pasa?!

—¡Mi digimon…! Oh, Doguen, a mi digimon yo le di este gorro hace un año, ¡Poromon quiere verme!, tengo que hallarlo.

Doguen no consiguió hacer que Kurumi se moviera, parecía que la muchacha estaba en _shock porque la magia sí existía, el niño miró hacia atrás, las sombras de los enemigos se veían… un enorme escorpión, un androide-simio,  el niño Kido sonrió tenuemente, porque sabía que aunque no podía huir, tenía a Pukamon con él, su digimon._

--

En el camino derecho, que terminaba en una de las puertas laterales del castillo de Lucemon, aparecieron Kotaro Ishida y Seiyuro Takaishi en acción. El mayor había llevado de la mano todo el tiempo a su primito, y le había reconfortado para que Kotty recuperara la confianza en él mismo.

—He notado que sientes que eres un estorbo, Kotaro— le había dicho, con seriedad—, y eso no está bien, eso hace que no confíes en ti mismo y no crezcas.

—... a veces a los que somos chiquitos no nos hacen caso, y como somos chicos no podemos hacer las cosas de los grandes.

—Los niños se hacen grandes y pequeños según lo consideran. Tú eres un niño grande si te comparamos con Satoru Ichijouji, pero chiquito si ves a tu hermana; y la cosa no está en eso de comparaciones, son malas. Y si hemos de hacerlas te diré Kotty, que cuando tú naciste yo tenía tu edad, y en aquél entonces jamás hubiera sido capaz de ser un chico tan centrado si estuviera en un lugar como este, ¿sí me entiendes?

—No primo, no entiendo… 

—Cuando tenía siete años sólo me la pasaba haciendo travesuras con Kyosuke y Toshiro… y supongo que no hubiera sido tan valiente como tú si estuviera aquí, más bien, hubiera sido imprudente y llorón.

—¿En verdad?, ¡pero si eres muy valiente, Sei!

—Nah, lo ordinario, además a mí no me gustan las comparaciones, pero te diré Kotty que sí me molesta tu actitud, mi primito favorito siempre debe mostrarse vigoroso, con ganas de intentar cumplir su misión… ahhh, que inspirado estoy n__n

—Te prometo ser valiente si tú ya no regañas a May.

—¿Regañé a mi prima favorita, cuándo?

—Si te pones serio das miedo, primo Sei.

Para sorpresa de Kotaro, Seiyuro se puso serio y dejó de hablarle, el pelirrojito no entendió qué sucedió, hasta que su primo lo jaló con fuerza para tumbarlo al suelo.

—¡Pardiez!, ¡esas cosas son fantasmas! — Seiyuro y Kotaro habían llegado al castillo por el lado derecho, a su izquierda de reojo se veían a sus otros 4 camaradas de equipo enfrentándose a villanos en lejanía, pues el castillo era muy grande.

Alrededor de los niños volaban unos extraños seres escalofriantes diciendo unos Buuuuuuuuuuu monótonos y tétricos. Kotaro se "enganchó" de su primo con fuerza y miró atemorizado, Sei vio que delante de él había una puerta protegida por pilares de hierro y espinas de piedra; le dieron ganas de entrar.

—¡Odio a los fantasmas! 

—Los fantasmas que traen sábanas como cuerpos no son temibles Kotty, vamos a enfrentarlos. — Sei sacó la espada que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, la iba a hacer crecer, pero entonces sintió un extraño temblor en su vientre. 

"Rayos… ¿qué pardiez es esto que siento?, pareciera que rebotara" se dijo, bajando la guardia mientras de nuevo huía de los fantasmas. Seiyuro, aún con esos extraños piquetes que sentía no le soltó la mano a Kotaro, sino que lo hizo correr tras él a una velocidad casi imposible para el pequeño. Paró en seco, y de pronto un extraña visión le vino a la cabeza… había espadas que atravesaban su vientre sin piedad, pero al mirarse en vivo y en directo su cuerpo estaba intacto, sólo se retorcía por dentro… una voz en su cerebro, que era la de él mismo, habló: ¡Bonita forma de darle muerte al hijo de un escritor! ¡Qué legendario! 

—Deben ser de nuevo mis recuerdos de la Fusión Prohibida…—musitó Sei, mientras Kotty jadeaba y se exaltaba al ver a los bakemons acercarse a paso volador y lento.

—Wizardmon me daba menos miedo…

—Es que no son fantasmas, sino digimons—avisó el rubio. 

Seiyuro finalmente entendió que si los recuerdos estaban volviendo significaba que su amigo digital también podría venir a él… justo así como los temblores en su vientre y las imágenes sangrientas, la dentadura de Tokomon lo hizo sonreír.

—Primo Sei... alguien me llama... y siento algo adentro…

—¡Tokomon, ven amigo! — gritó Sei, sin pensar que podía decírselo a  él mismo sin tanta exclamación.

—¿Tokomon?... ¡ah, entonces el mío es!... 

De manera inesperada los bakemons se desvanecieron, Seiyuro creía haber escuchado algo parecido a "garra mortal" en la lejanía, pero no podía asegurarlo. De entre el mundo de los espectros escondidos, abajo del suelo, emergió la sombra más terrorífica de todas: alas de murciélago, dos cuernos, figura desproporcionada y cruda… y la risa, nuevamente la risa… sarcástica, maligna. Seiyuro se irguió lo más que pudo con orgullo, levantó sus manos y observó con frialdad que una bolita blanca se formaba entre sus brazos gracias al poder de su energía, de su emblema.

—¡Hola Sei, te estaba esperando!

—Tokomon... te vuelvo a ver cuando se presenta este terrible ser... Devimon— reconoció con pesadumbre el muchacho, porque ahora gracias a los recuerdos que volvían con más claridad a su memoria Sei sabía que ese sujeto había sido el causante de la muerte de Angemon, del Angemon de su papá… pero no pasaría lo mismo ahora, él no permitiría que a Tokomon le pasara lo mismo.

—¿Qué es eso? —gritó Kotty, atemorizado por la sombra azabache y sonriente, sobre la cabeza de Kotaro estaba una bola naranja con un cuerno liso y negro.

—¡Kotty, ese es tu digimon!

—Tsunomon regresó primo Sei, ya me siento más contento. Ni siquiera me di cuenta, sólo lo recordé y algo pasó, entonces lo vi, estaba conmigo.

—Tokomon también. Pero ahora, y muy pronto, esa sombra tomará forma y la enfrentaremos. NO, la enfrentaré yo, porque esto es personal.

—¡Yo quiero ayudarte!

—No, te irás a esconder— mandó Sei—. Ese asqueroso digimon mató al Patamon de mi padre y es mi deber vengarlo; además, es posible que vengan otros enemigos y debes estar listo para entrar en acción… y si yo terminara herido, entonces sí deberás ayudarme.

—¡Pero dijiste que debía ser vigoroso!

—¡Kotaro, obedece! —ordenó Sei, otra vez molesto por algo fuera de su alcance. De repente sentía una furia parecida a cuando había amenazado al Señor Toriyama, Sei quizá no se ponía a pensar en que esa era la manera en que lo afectaban la tinieblas del mar oscuro. A Kotty se le remojaron los ojos y se alejó del camino entrando al bosque, corrió y corrió varios metros hasta echarse en el tronco de un gran árbol. 

—¡Es mentira lo que dijo Sei! —lloró desconsolado, mientras abrazaba a Tsunomon— Yo creía que era valiente Tsunomon, pero no es verdad…

—Kotty, tú eres muy valiente, ¡hacía mucho que quería verte para jugar!, ¿recuerdas?, jugábamos a los astronautas.

—Pero mi papá ya no está en el espacio—musitó Kotty, —entonces ya no sueño con eso… me da gusto que tú sí creas que soy fuerte Tsunomon, y que juegues conmigo.

"Lo que pasa… es que no ha despertado tu verdadero potencial…" se escuchó de pronto "Porque eres tan cobarde que ya lo has perdido".

—¿¡Quién me habla!?, ¡no es verdad, no es verdad, yo no soy cobarde!

—¡Deja a Kotty en paz o te las verás conmigo! —gritó el pequeño Tsunomon.

"El digimon que hay en tus brazos no existe, lo inventaste porque  quieres dejar de pensar en que no juegas un papel importante entre los niños elegidos, la realidad es que no eres nadie".

—¡Cállate! —rugió Kotaro, tapándose los ojos y soltando a Tsunomon.

—¡No creas en lo que te dicen Kotty, yo siempre he estado contigo!

"Eres una basura que no puede cuidar de su hermana. Todo es tu culpa, y te quieres disculpar por ser débil y pequeño, pero en verdad eres un cobarde".

—¡Cállate!, no es cierto, mi primo Sei dijo que no era cierto, que soy vigoroso y bueno, ¡eso dijo!

Tsunomon se estaba desvaneciendo porque Kotty estaba perdiendo la fe en él mismo. El pequeño digimon, cuyo cuerpo no era sólido, miró que el árbol en donde Kotaro estaba sentado se movía, y con susto se dio cuenta de que el árbol tenía cara.

—No le digas esas cosas a Kotty, Cherriemon, ¡mira Kotaro, es un digimon mentiroso el que te habla!

Kotaro dio un salto y vio que el enorme árbol era un digimon bastante raro, el chico apretó los puños y retrocedió más.

—¡Eres malo! —le gritó.

—"Y tú eres tonto, como otro niño llamado Matt que creyó todo lo que le dije. Pero esta vez sólo hubo verdades.

—¡Me hiciste enojar, no hables mal de mi papito!... ¡Tsunomon, crece!, no me importa que sea cobarde o bobo, yo quiero ayudar.

—Es digievoluciona, Kotty—sonrió Tsunomon.

—¡Eso, pues!

Pero Tsunomon no se limitó a  llegar a su siguiente etapa, sino que con una fuerza descontrolada, o tal vez derivada de la experiencia que los Ishida tenían en los emblemas que compartían, Tsunomon pasó a ser un Metalgarurumon.

—¡Increíble! ¡Qué WUUAAAU!

—¡Nosotros lucharemos juntos siempre Kotaro!

—Acaba con ese árbol mentiroso que me quiso hacer trampa—, Kotty subió encantado al lomo de su lobo de metal, Metalgarurumon saltó hacia el enemigo que intentó defenderse, pero toda esa defensa fue en vano por el poderoso ataque de "aullido de lobo metálico" que lanzó el digimon del hijo de Sora y Matt.

En otra parte cercana, mientras Seiyuro peleaba contra Devimon con su recién creado Angemon, escuchó una explosión y los pelos se le pusieron de punta al pensar en que su primo corría peligro.

—¡KOTARO! —gritó asustado al tiempo en que se encaminaba adonde el pelirrojo Ishida había corrido —. Angemon, debo ir por mi primo.

Sin embargo Kotty se le había adelantado. Kotaro salió del bosque trepado en su poderoso digimon con una sonrisa de triunfo inigualable, Seiyuro abrió sus ojos al doble mientras que la figura de un lobo atlético casi volaba sobre su cabeza por su salto.

—Vaya…—susurró.

—¡Mírame primo Sei! ¡Tenías razón, soy valiente, ya acabamos con el Cherriemon malo!

—¿Ehhh?

—Me dijo cobarde, aunque yo sabía que no era verdad—gritó Kotty—, ¡y como quiero demostrarle a todos que soy valiente, voy a ir a salvar a mi hermana a ese castillo!, ¡Tsunomon grande es muy fuerte!

—¿Que quéee?, ¡no no, espérate! —advirtió Sei, pero Kotaro lo ignoró por la felicidad que lo acogía, y sin pensar en los riesgos se abalanzó hacia el castillo sin ningún indicio de miedo. — ¡Maldita sea, Kotaro!, ¡no puedo permitir que te pase algo!

Seiyuro miró hacia Devimon, con quien sólo había cruzado unas pocas frases amenazantes. Sei se había  presentado como el hijo del niño que lo había derrotado, y Devimon habían sonreído, y le había respondido que no habría una segunda derrota.  Sei entonces había hecho crecer a Tokomon a un Angemon, pero ahora sentía que eso no era suficiente, llevaba prisa porque debía ir tras el imprudente de Kotty.

—¡Angemon, llevamos prisa! —rogó preocupado—Kotaro corre peligro… ¡Digievoluciona por favor!

Seiyuro estaba desesperado sin embargo sabía que no era tarde, él no era de ese tipo de chicos que perdían la fe en sus amigos, en la esperanza… a pesar de la decisión incorrecta de su primo sabía que él podría ayudarlo si se daba prisa, si confiaba en él mismo y en el pequeño "Después de todo Kotty es un digno Ishida, un digno Takaishi, y por si fuera poco un digno Takenouchi @_@ mezcla loca" se dijo fugazmente, para animarse.

A Angemon le salieron más alas, y su traje se volvió más barroco y de otro color. Seiyuro vio que sobre él, y cerca de Devimon, su pequeño Tokomon, con la ayuda de la experiencia del emblema de la esperanza de Takeru, era capaz de digievolucionar en un ser mágico y mitológico de grandes poderes: Holy Angemon. Probablemente si su digimon tuviera el cuerpo sólido y correspondiente no podría hacer eso, pero como ahora había sido materializado gracias a su espíritu y al emblema… todo era posible.

—Estás muerto, Devimon, ¡muerto! —advirtió Seiyuro —¡Acaba con él! Kotaro nos necesita.

—Como digas, Sei—dijo el ángel con la voz imponente resonando como eco en los cuernos de Devimon, quien de repente, ante el brillo del ángel se sentía empequeñecido.

Magna Angemon voló hacia Devimon, quien emprendió la huída de manera inmediata. Él no tenía los poderes para acabar con ese digimon, porque si le temía a Angemon, lógicamente ahora era peor.

Sei vio que su camarada digital –con quien no había tenido ni la oportunidad de hablar- y el enemigo se elevan a una velocidad en la que apenas los distinguía, sobrevolaban el bosque y pronto fueron puntos en el horizonte.

—No te tardes… no te tardes, regresa— susurró preocupado, mirando hacia el cielo opaco del mar de la oscuridad.

El chico no tuvo tiempo de seguir susurrando porque sintió que una garra le apresaba el cuello sin piedad alguna. Sei perdió la respiración pero se agudizaron sus sentidos.

—Cuando él regrese—le dijo una tétrica voz femenina— tú ya no estarás aquí, precioso.

--

Hidemi sentía que su corazón cada vez palpitaba con más fuerza, presentía que se acercaba a algo, o a alguien. A lo lejos podía escuchar explosiones, ecos de voces, y de pronto otra vez silencio, como si estuviera imaginando antes.  Hide no podía ir muy aprisa porque Satoru estaba tan agotado que apenas caminaba, los nenes que arrastraba en la carriola se le estaban haciendo pesados… y la cabeza, la cabeza casi le estallaba por respirar ese aire tan oscuro.

—Hide… me duele…—dijo Satoru— Me duele cuando corremos en este camino.

—No debemos correr con la boca abierta— sugirió Hidemi, mirando a Satoru.

—¡Pero es que me da miedo! —admitió Satoru— Porque se oyen ruidos feos y quiero que venga mi papá.

—Oh, Sato-kun, no te preocupes, estaremos a salvo.

La gemela Yagami, quien había elegido la vereda del lado derecho, esta vez se percató de que una gran explosión estalló de manera brutal. No sólo la oyó, sino que ella y Satoru la vieron. Satoru gritó asustado y comenzó a llorar, apretando con más fuerza la mano de Hide. Tulo y Min despertaron en unísono asustados, y se contagiaron del llanto del Ichijouji. Hidemi sintió que su cuerpo se tambaleó, pero se mantuvo firme. El corazón volvió a causarle taquicardia, y fue ahí cuando supo que debía apresurarse porque una batalla se tejía frente a ella.

—¡Puede que ahí estén Taik y los demás! —gritó decidida. De un movimiento levantó a Satoru y lo puso de pie, el niño la miró acongojado pero le asintió, entonces Hide, con fuerzas sacadas de la nada, se apresuró a encontrar el sitio en donde había ocurrido el estallido que en verdad había sido el que Metagarurumon había causado al matar a Cherriemon.

--

Seiyuro sentía opresión en su cuello, tras él alguien con una fuerza terrible intentaba matarlo. Con un temblor causado por su imposibilidad de moverse y el repentino miedo, el chico movió su mano directa al bolsillo en donde cargaba la daga del dojo Hida. Estaba confundido, la vista se le estaba nublando por la falta de aire, tampoco podía hablar. Con torpeza tocó la daga, la sacó, comenzó a tocarla por todas partes para accionarla y que creciera.

—… desde que te vi, supe que serías apetitoso—le dijo esa voz, que no resonaba en su oído, sino en su alma.

Sei logró accionar la espada, con un último esfuerzo la alzó para lanzar una estocada al azar; el golpe pegó en el largo brazo que lo sostenía, entonces Seiyuro sintió que lo soltaban y cayó al suelo jadeando.

—¿Quién… eres… tú? —preguntó el muchacho, tocándose frenéticamente el cuello, en donde las marcas de unas garras lo 'adornaban'.

El niño se dio la vuelta y vio ante él a un digimon.

Era un digimon femenino muy parecido a Devimon, con una especie de capucha-gorro se cubría la mitad de la cara, los ojos eran rojos, las garras amenazantes mientras que la figura era humana, con curvas muy marcadas. Si Sei hubiera tenido su humor de siempre hubiera pensado que se trataba de una prometida de Devimon, pero por ahora su cerebro no le permitía hacer ese tipo de deducciones.

—Lady Devimon— siseó el digimon, acercándose al rubio, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie y amenazó con la espada.

—¡Detente! —advirtió Sei.

—¿Crees que le tengo miedo a un simple humano?, no, por supuesto que no. Deberías tener miedo tú, porque esta será tu tumba, al igual que la de tu digimon.

—¡No digas tonterías!, en cuanto Holy Angemon acabe con Devimon vendrá por mí— aseguró Sei, temblando.

—Estás temblando… —rió Lady Devimon—, pero nadie vendrá a ayudarte, de eso me aseguré yo. No hay nadie cerca, y Devimon, si logra sobrevivir, me permitirá divertirme contigo. —Seiyuro no retrocedía ante cada paso que la vampiresa daba para alcanzarlo, se mantenía tieso, con la espada en pose de ataque. —Ni a él ni a mí nos gusta obedecer las órdenes del amo cuando no nos conviene… yo los espié ayer cerca del castillo y supe que vendrían. Y entonces me di cuenta de que podría divertirme con un varón…

—Tú no me harás nada. Necesitas tenerme de carnada.

—Hay tanto material para carnada, pero hace mucho tiempo que no bebo la sangre fresca de un niño. No me interesa nada más, y lo mejor de todo es que no hay ninguna mujer por aquí… me irritan.

Sei ya no pudo esperar a que el digimon siguiera caminando, él se lanzó al ataque, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Kotaro podía correr peligro, Holy Angemon también lo estaría esperando. No le tuvo el suficiente miedo a la vampiresa, por eso se echó a correr con la intención de derrotarla. Seiyuro comprendía ahora porqué Taiki el día de ayer había dicho que sentían que alguien los veía, Lady Devimon los había descubierto y era debido a eso que los digimons hasta habían organizado el ataque contra ellos. El chico Takaishi lamentó con todo el corazón aquello, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas superar ese obstáculo para advertir a sus amigos. Por otra parte le daba temor la mirada enferma de la vampiresa, parecía que esa maldad estaba poseía todavía más por una demencia malévola.

A la primera estocada que el rubio trató de dar su espada se partió en dos, convirtiéndose en astillas y trozos de madera sin gracia; Sei no retrocedió, ni avanzó, quedó inmóvil.

—Ahora tengo una fuerza mayor por ser la consentida del amo—dijo Lady Devimon—. Ven a mí, muchacho valeroso y fuerte, rubio y rosa.

—¡Aléjate! —rogó Sei, sintiendo que la sombra de la digital lo asfixiaba. La amenazante sonrisa estaba ahí, y Seiyuro no podía pensar en nada.

—Myotismon me dijo que los humanos saben deliciosos. Él los probó hace mucho tiempo…

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Magna Angemon vendrá a salvarme! —gritó Sei, desesperado. "La esperanza es lo último que muere, algo me ayudará" pensó.

Lady Devimon pareció cansarse de charlar con su víctima. El muchacho era suyo, todo él, era SUYO. Sería su juguete, su comida, su todo; no había nadie que se lo impidiera, ella necesitaba un consuelo… sí, un consuelo, porque habiendo vuelto a la vida ella tenía sed de venganza contra los antiguos niños elegidos que la habían derrotado, y sabía que ese chico rubio debía ser parte de esa descendencia…

Con su garra más grande golpeó al niño en la cabeza, Sei cayó al suelo, pero no perdió el conocimiento. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero Lady Devimon lo sostuvo de la cabeza y comenzó a apretarlo, luego lo acercó a ella y le mostró sus colmillos.

Sei pateó con todas sus fuerzas a la digital-demonio, pero no consiguió nada, ¿era acaso que la esperanza estaba acabándose?, el chico una vez más se retorció, para librarse del ataque, pero no pudo, ¡era incapaz de soltarse!, aunque él no admitía quedarse así, porque alguno de sus amigos podría estar sufriendo algo parecido, y él quería ayudar… pero también deseaba que alguien lo ayudara ahora.

Nuevamente Lady Devimon lo azotó contra el suelo, de la  agitación y la debilidad Sei ya no pudo levantarse con presteza, el niño ni siquiera pudo rezongar cuando la vampiresa lo volvió a sujetar para alzarlo, otra vez le apresaban el cuello.

"Un último esfuerzo… debo esperar a que llegue Tokomon" pensó el muchacho ante nublados presentimientos. Seiyuro se movilizó de forma escandalosa, esas garras le impedían respirar. Quiso gritar ayuda, pero el terror ya tenía paralizado a su ser… él sólo quería despertar, aunque sabía que no estaba en una pesadilla.

Su cara enrojecía más a cada instante, como si Lady estuviera juntando la sangre en su cabeza. Los ecos de la risa diabólica de la digital no dejaban de retumbar en su pecho. Era imposible zafarse, se le resbalaban las manos cuando intentaba defenderse.

—¿Qué ha pasado con tu valentía, niño? —preguntó la grotesca fémina al tiempo en que acercaba su rostro grisáceo y descosido hacia el chico.

Seiyuro comenzó a sudar frío… Lady Devimon estaba tan cerca, era tan horrible… ¿acaso moriría y no volvería ver a sus seres queridos?

El pulso bombeaba por todo su torrente sanguíneo, aún así Sei hubiera preferido palidecer. Miró los largos colmillos de la digital, y los ojos rojos de ésta lo llenaron de náuseas… quería que su camarada lo socorriera, quería suplicarle a la vampiresa que lo dejara, sin embargo su orgullo no le permitía flaquear… si iba a morir, lo haría como todo un Takaishi.

Lady Devimon sacó su lengua de serpiente y tocó deleitada la piel rosada del chico.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió Seiyuro, con su voz quebrada.

—Tienes una piel rosada tentativa, niño— le dijo Lady D., ahorcándolo—. A mí no me gusta obedecer enteramente a mis señores… yo prefiero disfrutarte antes de llevarte conmigo, o matarte, según sea tu comportamiento.

La digital sostuvo a Sei de la ropa con la otra garra y dejó respirar al chico, quien aspiró desesperado y una vez más trató de liberarse sin éxito. Lady Devimon se elevó por los aires llevando a Sei con ella, danzaba entre las nubes oscuras, torturando al rubio.

—Eres delicioso— entonces con inesperado antojo lamió el cuello del vástago Takaishi, quien se estremeció en el acto, sin poder defenderse.

—No… me… toques—ordenó, temblando. El sudor frío le recorría, y de nuevo Sei vio los largos colmillos de su secuestradora, eran amenazantes, filosos. Sintió que de un momento a otro su virginal cuello iba a ser penetrado… 

Negó iracundo, trató de librarse de su verdugo, Lady D. volvió a reír, mientras con afán recorría el cuello del muchacho rubio con su lengua.

—… A..yu-daaa—rogó Sei con desesperación, moviéndose como loco para salvarse.

Lady Devimon dejó la dulzura atrás y le jaló los cabellos. Sei sintió que los colmillos rozaban su piel y caminaban por ella, ascendían por el cuello hasta rajar sus mejillas.

—Los varones como tú, son hermosos, ricos…

La oscuridad quería carcomer al hijo de Tk. Su esperanzada personalidad se estaba ensombreciendo, le destruían el ánimo y la lividez se aposentaba en su corazón… el frío, el horror, el crimen. Sus pupilas empequeñecidas  estaban llenas de histeria.

—¡Aléjate… no, por favor, no lo hagas!

Seiyuro entreabrió  los labios sin darse cuenta, estaba cansado de luchar contra lo imposible. Esa 'cosa' iba a morderlo, chuparía su sangre. Sei no quería convertirse en vampiro, aunque no sabía si eso era posible.

Lady Devimon sonrió, su boca fue delineada por su propia lengua. La excitación se le veía en sus ojos escarlatas.

Y pasó…

La digital dejó atrás el cuello de Seiyuro Takaishi, subió hasta la boca y ultrajó los labios del rubio en un impulso. Sei abrió sus ojos celestes al triple, dejó de resistirse, perdió la fuerza pues sintió que un veneno mortífero lo invadía.

El beso era la oscuridad, era amargo.

En ves de probar los labios de su víctima, Lady Devimon los atravesó con sus colmillos, le agujereó la carne y lo hizo sangrar mientras ella absorbía emocionada su deleitante bebida.

Seiyuro perdió el conocimiento. Sus ojos quedaron en blanco.

—Tu sangre es única… hacía tanto que no me daba un festín—gimió eufórica, mientras se alimentaba del beso sangriento, con los débiles labios perforados del niño.

Ella sentía que había hecho bien en desobedecer al amo, él no necesitaba de ese niño habiendo tantos. Estaba sola, en medio del bosque disfrutando su bebida… o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

—**¡¡DÉJALO EN PAZ, ARPÍA!! —gritó la voz de una niña, que inesperadamente corría como vorágine hacia la vampiresa digital. Era Hidemi Yagami.**

--

Fin del capítulo 23

--

***--*--**

**NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA.- ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que al menos se hayan quedado expectantes por ese final. Este capítulo quedó algo largo, espero que no les haya aburrido, considero que al final (en la parte en que torturo a Sei) el escrito dio un giro algo inesperado, ¡pero juro que no pude contenerme!, me cae tan bien Seiyuro que ya tenía ganas de hacerlo sufrir… bueno, ¿Podrá Hidemi salvar a Seiyuro? ¿Qué le habrá pasado al pobre rubio?, ¿Qué habrá sido de los 'espías' que entraron al castillo de Lucemon?, ¿Qué habrá pasado con las peleas de Kyo y Yuri  contra Myotismon y Kurumi y Doguen con Metal Etemon y Scorppiomon?, ¿Qué será de los adultos elegidos?, ¿Estarán a salvo los pequeños Min y Tulo en ese mundo oscuro?, ¿Qué pasará con la imprudencia de Kotaro?,¿Quién es el famoso amo de los Digimons?, ¿Por qué creció Satoru?, ¿Por qué Lady Devimon es tan maniática?... estas y otras cuestiones las sabrán pronto, eso espero n__n**

Gracias por seguir leyendo, por favor no se olviden del comentario, eso me anima mucho, también pueden escribirme a: cielocriss@graffiti.net

--Hasta pronto entonces--

*MB está dedicado a los lectores de FP

Atte. _CieloCriss****_

**--*--***


	24. Capítulo 24 Googles

**--*--***

**NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA.- (31 de diciembre de 2003). Antes que nada: _¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!,_ hoy es el último día del año y he terminado el capítulo 24 de Memorias Borradas, u_uU no cumplí con mi objetivo de terminar el fic antes de que acabara el año por factores externos, pero al menos me alegra saber que ya estoy cerca del final. Espero que todos ustedes estén teniendo unas felices vacaciones como yo… **

Finalmente se me despejó la mente y terminé este capítulo, me costó bastante escribirlo por mis clásicos bloqueos, pero espero que a ustedes les guste. En el capítulo anterior dejé las cosas muy subidas de tono con lo que le pasó a Seiyuro (ahh, les juro que no era mi intención hacerlo sufrir tanto!);  en este capítulo sigo con la misma fórmula, porque hay mucha acción y el escrito va muy rápido (y no está tan largo como otros caps). Yo sólo espero que les guste y no les decepcione, ¡pero bueno!, ya me lo dirán en un comentario…

Sabremos qué pasó con Sei, con su rescatadora, con los demás niños…

_Dedico este fic a todos los amigos que he hecho gracias a los fics. A todos ustedes les deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre =)_

***--*--**

**MEMORIAS borradas**

_Por CieloCriss_

**Capítulo 24 **_Googles**_**

_—¡¡DÉJALO EN PAZ, ARPÍA!! —gritó la voz de una niña, que inesperadamente corría como vorágine hacia la vampiresa digital. Era Hidemi Yagami._

Cuando había visto a su amigo rubio en peligro, la hija de Tai se había llenado de un coraje inexplicable, lleno de miedo. Con decisión había mandado a Satoru Ichijouji a que se escondiera tras los arbustos cercanos junto con Min y Tulo, el nene le había obedecido inmediatamente por el tono de voz de la niña y por lo terrible que resultaba para él ver a un demonio volador con Seiyuro apresado. ¡No salgas por ningún motivo! había ordenado la Yagami antes de correr hacia el sitio en donde el Takaishi se encontraba secuestrado.

Hidemi paró en seco, sus ojos canelas visualizaron su alrededor con pánico. Frente ella, flotando en el aire, estaba un monstruo, una arpía. Lady Devimon tenía entre sus garras a un muchacho de cabello dorado, le perforaba con sus colmillos, ultrajaba su boca. La niña había gritado con furia al notar que la digital sujetaba por la fuerza al chico, sin embargo ahora el terror se había apoderado de ella porque se había dado cuenta de que las cosas eran más graves de lo que imaginaba.

—Oh, Seiyuro-san—gimió descontrolada, pues el cuadro que veía era horrible. Apretó los puños con ira, le brillaron los ojos— ¿Qué le hiciste?, ¡¡Suéltalo!!, ¿No oyes?, ¡lo pagarás!

La chica trató de mover sus piernas para seguir corriendo, pero el que Lady se separara del rostro de Seiyuro la detuvo. La paralizó…

El demonio femenino sonrió con sarcasmo al verla y se chupó con la lengua los residuos de sangre que había en sus mortíferos labios.

—¿Y tú quien eres para quitarme esta bebida paradisíaca?

Hidemi no contestó, seguía paralizada. Por un momento, que desgraciadamente a ella le parecieron lustros, pudo ver el sombrío semblante de su amigo Seiyuro Takaishi. Los cabellos amarillos se movían con el viento, estaban más despeinados que nunca, las delgadas cejas lucían fruncidas, los enormes ojos normalmente azules estaban vacíos, como si Sei estuviera muerto, y bajo esos ojos en vez de párpados había hoyos de ojeras negras que resaltaban los pómulos del niño, haciéndolo parecer un cadáver… más abajo Hidemi pudo notar que tras la cascada de sangre que emanaba de la boca de Seiyuro, había unos labios tiesos y azules, congelados.

—¡¡Seiyuro!! —apenas pudo gritar, horrorizada.

Lady Devimon  frunció el ceño, y sin ninguna consideración soltó el cuerpo del niño, que fue a estrellarse en unos matorrales secos. Hidemi emitió otro grito, esta vez sus piernas reaccionaron para ir en ayuda del niño, pero la digital se interpuso.

—¿A dónde vas, mocosa?, déjalo ahí, es mío. Y tú también caerás en mi poder… aunque, por supuesto, de ti no voy a beber, debes saber horrible… me irritan las otras mujeres.

—¡Me das náuseas, arpía!, ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Seiyuro-san?, ¡¡No se queda así!! —Hidemi, desde hacía unos segundos, estaba sintiendo unas ganas enormes de destrozar a la digimon, algo latía con fuerza en su interior.

—No te tengo en mi lista de entrometidos, aún así acabaré contigo.

—¡Para que lo sepas, YO SOY UNA NIÑA ELEGIDA!, ¡¡No me derrotarás y vengaré lo que le hiciste a mi amigo!!

Lo único que Hidemi quería en esos momentos era aprender a proteger, quería demostrar que podía hacerlo, que era digna hija de Taichi Yagami.

Su pecho brilló vigorosamente, justo como la niña había visto que brillaban los antiguos elegidos antes de hacer aparecer a los digimons. ¿En verdad era ella una niña elegida?; la chica dio un paso al frente y sintió que de su ser se expulsaba algo que antes estaba pegado a su piel. Vio que de ella se habían desprendido luces cobrizas, intensas, mágicas; esa energía se fue transformando, hasta que una extraña bola cobró vida, pues de esas "partículas" se había formado un ser único, que Hidemi no recordaba que vivía adentro de ella y se nutría de su cariño.

A los brazos de Hide aterrizó un Koromon-gris que dejó a la niña con los ojos cuadrados. ¿Ese era su digimon?

—¡Hidemi, Hidemi, por fin nos volvemos a ver! — a pesar de su confusión la chica sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña bola con largas orejas de conejo; las lágrimas salieron a flote y recorrieron sus apiñonadas mejillas

—Tienes razón, nos volvemos a ver—Se separó del Koromon gris de manera presta, y volvió a sonreír… aunque ella no pudiera explicarlo ese pequeño ser había estado con ella, era su amigo. Un fugaz recuerdo pasó por su mente como una sombra en mediodía… Ese digimon había sido quien le había ayudado aquel día, cuando tuvo el accidente que había provocado que hiriera su pierna… sin la ayuda de esa sombra que apareció en sus memorias borradas ella hubiera muerto. "Desde ese día, este pequeño y yo hemos sido amigos; de alguna manera nos conocimos, aunque no sé cómo, no lo recuerdo. Mi abuelita no me dejaba verlo, decía que era una criatura diabólica… es que ella no sabía sobre los digimons, ¡yo sí lo sé, mi papá es Taichi Yagami!... estoy recordando, ¡voy a ayudar a Seiyuro-sama!" pensó en un dos por tres antes de ponerse en pose de lucha, mientras su dulce mirada se volvía ruda para mirar a la terrible Lady Devimon que se preparaba para atacarla.

—¡Por favor, pequeño, digievoluciona!

—¡Claro Hidemi! ¡¿Me has recordado?! —La chica le asintió, entonces el pequeño Koromon oscuro se separó de los brazos de la castaña y dijo: —Siento una energía diferente en mí; no lo entiendo, nunca fui fuerte… ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba mi corazón.

—Descuida, es el poder de mi papá y del aro mágico.

El pequeño Koromon creció de manera instantánea y se convirtió en un Agumon plateado, que inmediatamente hizo una "warp-digivols" impresionante, de donde pasó a ser BlackWargreymon.

—¡Oh, fantástico! —gritó Hidemi, aplaudiendo—¡Es increíble! ¿BlackWargreymon?, ¡Acaba con esa bruja, dale duro!

Lady Devimon retrocedió en el aire, sus ojillos rojos se encolerizaron, y sus colmillos, bañados de la sangre de Seiyuro, salieron amenazantes junto con un gemido de horror y desencanto.

—¡No me importa quien quiera que seas, mocosa! ¡Vas a morir! — chilló la digital, tratando de embestir a Hidemi.

La castaña entonces, en vez de retroceder, dio un paso al frente, apuntó a Lady Devimon y mandó con firmeza.

—¡Al ataque! 

BlackWargreymon se interpuso entre Hidemi y Lady Devimon, golpeó a la vampiresa, comenzó a acorralarla, Hidemi suspiró con satisfacción; vio con interés entero la pelea que se tejía entre su digimon y la arpía.

"Él y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, ¡y no lo recordaba!... él y yo casi no nos veíamos, pero me ha apoyado, ha estado siempre conmigo… un día me dijo que yo le enseñé en dónde estaba su corazón… hoy él escucha los latidos del mío" pensó la gemela, con una tímida sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció al instante, cuando recordó el rostro de muerto que minutos anteriores había visto en Seiyuro Takaishi.

Volteó a los matorrales, trató de fijar su vista en ellos pero los ojos se le nublaron y al no conseguir nada corrió a toda prisa hacia donde sabía que se hallaba el cuerpo del niño. Comenzó a buscar entre las hierbas, su nerviosismo le impedía ver al chico.

—Seiyuro…— susurró temblando, le estaba dejando la batalla a BlackWargreymon, para ella ahora sólo existía el rubio y su convalecencia. Tenía miedo de que fuera tarde y su amigo estuviera muerto.

En el aire en cambio se estaba realizando una pelea; era notable la superioridad de BlackWargreymon, pero la astucia de la vampiresa impedía que la batalla terminara. 

—¡No permitiré que me arrebaten mi bebida! ¡El niño es mío! ¡Mío!... El amo acabará con todos ustedes y nunca sabrá que lo desobedecí, acabaré contigo nefasto digimon… tú eres oscuro, como nosotros… no deberías estar con ella.

—¡Cállate, Hidemi es la única que me ha sabido decir quien soy y en donde estaba mi corazón!, yo siempre estuve esperándola, desde que existo estaba buscándola. No soy un digimon de las agujas de control: ¡Existo!

BlackWargreymon comenzó a hacer su Terra Nova –_negro- , se concentró en su labor. Lady Devimon en cambio buscó huir, escapar de tan enorme poder. Miró hacia abajo, para tratar de usar a Hidemi de carnada, la vio entre los arbustos buscando a su presa, al niño que le pertenecía._

—¡¡Maldita, te dije que no lo tocaras!! —chilló, como si le estuvieran quitando un tesoro—¡Es mío!

Parecía desquiciada, como si la estuvieran desgarrando y vomitara la sangre que acababa de beber.

Hidemi abrió más sus ojos al ver que Lady Devimon venía hacia ella, se cubrió la cara al ver todo demasiado cerca, sólo alcanzó a escuchar una voz lejana y angustiante.

—¡¡¡Alguien ayúdela!!! — gritó una delgada vocecita desesperada.

"Satoru", pensó Hidemi, con pavor de sólo pensar que el pequeño Ichijouji le desobedeciera y saliera del escondite.

Se tapó los ojos con desesperación, en su pensamiento tuvo en la mente a su amigo herido y a los bebitos que dependían de ella. Veía la muerte demasiado cerca en esos segundos, Lady Devimon demasiado cerca, BlackWargreymon ocupado… Blackwargreymon…

—¡Atácala, BlackWargreymon! —gritó la chica, sin saber qué pasaría con ella.

Entonces presintió un brillo sobrenatural a sus espaldas, sintió que alguien o algo la agarraba de los brazos y la alzaba con presteza, abrió los ojos un segundo, miró que unos musculosos brazos azules la sostenían en el aire. Se asustó, ¿unos brazos azules y musculosos?, recordó que anteriormente  había visto algo similar… ¿un digimon?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó un muchacho, que era sostenido por los mismos brazos que ella. —¿No te lastimó esa cosa?

Hidemi subió su avellana mirada hacia quien le había hablado. Vio en ese rostro moreno una sonrisa sincera. Era un chico que tenía unos cabellos cafés y parados, sobre ellos había un par de googles.

—¿Motomiya-san? — preguntó ansiosa, emitiendo una débil risa de satisfacción.

El muchacho le asintió.

—Ya estás a salvo. —le dijo firmemente.

—¡Kyosuke, va hacia ustedes! — gritó Yuriko Hida, quien estaba en el suelo, al lado de Satoru y los bebés —¡Ataquen a la derecha!, ¡ve con ellos Ankylomon!

Ankylomon comenzó a tratar de distraer a Lady, pero ésta seguía terca en alcanzar a Hidemi, tenía la mirada llena de odio, ya que aborrecía todo lo femenino además de ella.

—BlackWargreymon, dirige tu ataque hacia acá.

BlackWargreymon, quien estaba a punto de lanzar su poderosísima bola de energía, cambió de dirección. Hidemi miró el rostro de Kyo, ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo. XVmon, al ver venir a Lady Devimon hacia a él no se movió, pero al escuchar el tronido que provocaba BlackWargreymon con el estallido de su poder escapó en picada para engañar a la digimon, quien se estampó contra una enorme pared rocosa que estaba atrás. La velocidad misma, el impacto, su incapacidad de raciocinio (pues su único pensamiento era destruir a Hidemi para alimentarse de Sei) la llevaron a una prematura tumba. El poder negro de BlackWargreymon la alcanzó casi inmediatamente después, causando una explosión grisácea y humeante.

—¡Mi bebida… ¡¡NOOO!!, no podrán con mi amo, él me restaurará después, y entonces... — y entonces su voz cesó, su cuerpo se achicharró, toda ella se volvió mariposas digitales que se fueron volando hacia el castillo de Lucemon.

XVmon pisó tierra, soltó a los muchachos. Hidemi comenzó a respirar aprisa, aún no asimilaba lo que había pasado, cayó hincada en el suelo, suspiró hondamente. Kyosuke se hincó a su lado y la sostuvo de los hombros.

—Debes estar agotada por tanta carga para ti… pero nunca más estarás sola— murmuró con empatía. XVmon permaneció al lado de su camarada, Yuri y los demás comenzaron a acercarse. —Tranquila Yagami, esa tipa se ha hecho añicos… más bien, se hizo polvo digital, de ese que crea a los digimons. 

Hidemi se puso de pie entonces, temblorosa; BlackWargreymon bajó hasta Hidemi, y se inclinó ante la niña.

—No, no te inclines—dijo la gemela—. Somos amigos, y nos ayudamos; ahora lo mejor será que vayas a descansar.

BlackWargreymon asintió y se fue desvaneciendo. Las partículas del antiguo digimon de las agujas de control se internaron en la niña, pues de ahí justamente habían salido.

—XVmon, tú también— dijo Kyo.

Ankylomon y XVmon perdieron la digievolución y se adhirieron a sus amigos humanos.

Hidemi parecía tratar de decir algo, pero se le iban las fuerzas, miró hacia los matorrales y trató de correr hacia ellos, pero Kyo la detuvo.

—Algo te pasa— dijo, sosteniéndola cuidadosamente del brazo—. Dinos, te ayudaremos, tú eres parte de nuestro equipo.

—No… pude… salvarlo— susurró Hide, sus ojos se habían llenado de cortinas de llanto.

—¿A quién? —indagó Kyo, preocupado.

—Kyo, no seas tan brusco… por favor Hide-san, continua…

—Cuando íbamos caminando, lo vimos… vimos a esa arpía lastimándolo… pero no pude hacer nada, ¡no puedo hallarlo!

—¡Vi cuando se cayó del cielo! — dijo Satoru, asustado, se agarró del vestido de Yuri, quien sostenía la carriola con Tulo y Min. —Por eso fui a pedir ayuda.

—Pues yo no entiendo nada.

—Satoru habla de Seiyuro Takaishi—dijo Hidemi con frialdad; se soltó de Kyosuke para dirigirse a los matorrales.

—¿Tú eres Satoru Ichijouji? — preguntó Kyo, dándose un golpe en la cabeza—. Por eso cuando nos hallaste nos hablaste con tanta familiaridad… y ahora que te veo bien, ¿de casualidad no habías crecido antes?

—Sí, señor Kyo.

—Un momento… ¿hablaste de Seiyuro?, ¿Qué le pasó a Sei?

Un gemido intenso y lleno de dolor distrajo al hijo de Daisuke. Kyo corrió adonde estaban Yuri y Hidemi, sacando de los matorrales el cuerpo inerte de Sei.

Satoru se puso pálido, Yuri se levantó y se alejó unos pasos, llevándose la mano a la boca para ahogar sus gritos de susto, la carriola seguía en silencio… y todo, todo era confusión en el ambiente.

Kyosuke Motomiya llegó hasta donde Hide sostenía el cuerpo azuloso de Seiyuro, los ojos tintos del Motomiya se desorbitaron  como si estuviera más extraviado que un náufrago en medio de la mar; Hide soltó a Sei, entonces Kyo tomó en los brazos a Seiyuro y con gran fortaleza terminó de sacarlo de los espinosos arbustos.

El hijo de Takeru lucía un aspecto de muerto. Tenía rasguños en sus desnudos brazos a causa de las espinas, en el cuello estaban pintadas las garras de Lady Devimon, la ropa estaba entre morada y roja, porque todavía había sangre saliendo de la boca del rubio. Los ojos del chico estaban blancos, parecían dos enormes canicas blancas sin adorno. En las mejillas había surcos imprecisos de llanto. La boca era azul, estaba hinchada. Kyosuke se llenó de horror.

—Sei…— susurró lentamente, sin creérselo—. Dime que esto es mentira… ¡háblame, camarada!

Pero el silencio sólo roto por los sollozos de Yuri, y los gemidos de Satoru, persistió. Hidemi se hincó al lado de Kyo, quien sostenía a su camarada en sus brazos y lo movía constantemente para obligarlo a despertar.

—Sei, no me hagas esto, despierta… ¡¡SEI!! —Kyo comenzó a llorar abiertamente. Con torpeza trató de escuchar el corazón de su amigo, pero entre su desesperación y tristeza no podía precisar si lo que oía era el corazón de Sei o el suyo propio, que latía como parvada asustada. —¿Qué te han hecho, mi camarada?, Sei… no, no… no puedes estar muerto, te lo prohíbo… ¡No podría soportarlo, amigo!… ¡Sei, levántate, no estés bromeando!

Kyo no soportaba ver a Seiyuro así. Siempre había considerado que su amigo era el más entusiasta, el más alegre y optimista… verlo así, casi como muerto, lo tenía desconcertado. Sin pensársela dos veces cerró los ojos sin vida de Sei, lo zarandeó un par de veces más, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Yuriko venció el miedo, sacó de su bolsillo un virginal trapo blanco y con un temblor inevitable empezó a limpiar el río de sangre que corría de la boca perforada de su amigo.

—Lo hi-hi-hirieeeron de sus labios…—musitó entre lágrimas, tratando de ser fuerte. 

Sei tenía dos agujeros enormes que perforaban sus labios inferiores.

—Pero no puede estar muerto— dijo Hidemi, mientras veía acongojada que el estado de Sei tenía al borde del colapso a los niños—. ¡Esa bruja quería seguir abusando de él!, ¡debe estar vivo, porque no creo que le guste beber la sangre de un muerto!

Habló con la mayor sensibilidad posible, pero rompió en llanto después de decirlo y comenzó a lamentarse por no haber llegado a tiempo. Kyo trató de recuperar la compostura, se quitó los googles que adornaban su rebelde melena; acomodó sus lentes bajo la nariz de Sei, para su gozo observó vio que los plásticos transparentes de sus visores se empañaban por la leve respiración del rubio. Su camarada estaba vivo.

—SEI, sabía que no podías dejarnos—gritó con euforia, luego abrazó con cariño a su amigo. Yuri sonrió de manera nerviosa, aliviada.

—Tenemos que poner a Sei a salvo, tenemos que tratar de curarlo Kyo… hay que regresar a la guarida.                              

—Pero no está Kotaro. Seiyuro no me perdonaría si dejara a su primo abandonado.

—¡Oh, qué haremos!, ¿en dónde estará Kotty?... Qué horrible es todo esto.

Kyo recostó a su mejor amigo en el suelo azabache, se quitó la chamarra y la usó como almohadón para Sei, luego se puso de pie.

—Hidemi Yagami… perdona por no darme cuenta—comenzó a decir, Hide se limpió las lágrimas y miró que Kyosuke caminaba de un lado al otro—. No nos dimos cuenta porque cuando vimos a Seiyuro herido nos pusimos como bobos, creímos que habíamos perdido la esperanza… pero no fue así, Sei sigue con nosotros… verás, Seiyuro es uno de los pilares de nuestro equipo, siempre que estamos desanimados, él dice o hace algo, ¡y nos ayuda!, el verlo tirado como si estuviera muerto me hizo sentir una impotencia enorme, pensé que lo habíamos perdido. — Kyo sonrió abiertamente—. Gracias a ti he recuperado mi esperanza, ¡porque tú salvaste a mi amigo!, ¡arriesgaste tu vida para ayudarlo!... ¡Eres una Yagami sin duda alguna!, tu hermano Taiki hubiera hecho lo mismo, porque así como tú, es un valiente. A nombre de todos nosotros, te doy las gracias por ayudar a mi camarada

La niña bajó la mirada entre apenada y contenta.

—Seiyuro-san también es mi amigo, Motomiya-san.

—Para ti soy Kyo, ¿de acuerdo?, ¡y también somos amigos!

—Yo también te doy las gracias Hidemi-san, no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin ti… Osen tenía razón, ella aseguró que tú nos alcanzarías. — dijo Yuri—… Ehh, no quiero ser desconsiderada, pero a Kyo y a mí nos gustaría saber como fue que llegaste aquí, nos preocupa ver que Satoru, la pequeña Min y el hijito de los Izumi están aquí.

—No hay problema… yo llegué aquí porque mi papá y los demás abrieron un portal para este mundo, ellos querían ocultarnos aquí, porque ellos no saben en lo que se ha convertido el Mundo Digital, ¿verdad?, si no ellos no me hubieran mandando… cuando llegamos a este lugar, en el mundo real se estaba iniciando una batalla con unos amos oscuros o algo así; el señor Davis, el señor Iori, tío Takeru y los demás quisieron ponernos a salvo… yo tenía que llevar a estos nenes por el Digimundo con sus hermanos mayores, pero estaba tan oscuro y no sabía por donde ir… Cuando aparecimos en este lugar, Sato-kun creció inexplicablemente y yo sané de mi pierna, ahora ya puedo caminar con libertad.

—Siempre que vengo al Digimundo, crezco—dijo Satoru— Hide, ¿el señor Seiyuro está bien?

—¡Se pondrá bien! — exclamó Kyosuke—. Lo vamos a curar… si Sei no se pone bien, no se lo perdonaré nunca.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Kyo?

—Como dijiste Yuri, en la caverna tenemos el botiquín de mi primo Doguen, trataremos de ayudarlo y pondremos a salvo a estos nenes… luego vendré  buscar a Kotaro, a Doguen y a Kurumi.

—¡A mi hermana! — dijo Satoru.

—Si pequeño, a ella—Kyo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba preocupado—. Espero a ellos les haya ido mejor que a nosotros; Yuri y yo peleábamos contra un poderoso sujeto llamado Myotismon, casi no vivimos para contarlo.

—¿Lo han derrotado? —preguntó Hidemi.

—No, claro que no, no teníamos el poder suficiente—lamentó el moreno hijo de Daisuke —. Myotismon desapareció solo, como si alguien le hubiera llamado… Yuri y yo creemos que regresó al castillo, ¡pero bueno!, ya te contaré con detalles.

Kyo miró por varios segundos a Sei, apretó los puños en donde tenía los googles, y entonces miró hacia Hidemi.

—Antes de irnos quiero darte esto— el muchacho estiró la mano, le ofreció los googles a Hide—. Nunca antes había visto tal muestra de amistad y de valor… apenas nos conoces Hidemi, pero eres capaz de darlo todo por nosotros, eso lo sé… Errr bueno, acepta estos lentes como muestra de mi amistad.

—¡Es que… yo no puedo aceptarlos!

—¿Se te hacen feos? —preguntó Kyo.

—No Kyo, claro que le gustan, son  unos lentes muy lindos, pero Hidemi-san sabe que significan mucho para ti. —opinó Yuri.

—Claro que significan mucho para mí, estos googles son símbolo de valentía, son importantes para mi familia… para los Motomiya, pero también para los Yagami. ¿Saben?, en muchas ocasiones he querido darle los lentes a Taiki, sin duda alguna se los merece, pero me ha ganado la codicia… esta vez necesito regalárselos a la niña más valiente que conozco para sentirme bien.

—Pe-pe-pero…

—Estos lentes son viejos. Tu padre fue el primer dueño de ellos, sólo que un día él se los dio a mi papá porque demostró ser valiente. Por eso quiero que los tengas, ¡y por favor!, compártelos con tu hermano.

Sin esperar respuesta, Kyo se los acomodó entre las dos colitas, a Hidemi le quedaban muy bien los lentes, se veía curiosa, y se parecía más todavía a su papá.

—Taiki y tú cuidarán bien estos lentes, ¿verdad que sí?

—Sí, gracias Kyo.

El chico suspiró agradecido, de su bolsillo sacó unos lentes oscuros, se los acomodó en la cabeza.

—¿Y esos lentes de sol?

—Mamá me  los dio la Navidad pasada, ¿me sientan bien, verdad? 

—Te ves muy guapo— admitió Hide.

—Igualmente… ¡bueno, andando!, a Sei se le ve mejor pinta— sin pensar siquiera en que Sei pesaba quizá hasta más que él, Kyo se echó a los hombros el cuerpo pesado de su amigo y se tambaleó, luego trató de caminar.

—Oye, Kyosuke.

—¿Mmmh, Yuri?

—Has madurado.

Kyo se sonrojó levemente.

—¿Tú crees?

—Kyosuke, ¿no sería mejor pedir ayuda a los digimons?

—jeje… sí.

--

La caverna era la guarida perfecta. Húmeda, pero al mismo tiempo cálida por la llameante fogata que Kyosuke había encendido minutos anteriores. A la débil luz del fuego se notaban algunos detalles de la cueva, había moho embarrado por las rocosas paredes que parecía dibujos rupestres, el suelo era áspero, frío, totalmente irregular. Yuriko Hida se hallaba cerca del único lecho del sitio; con el mayor cuidado posible la niña trataba de desempeñar el papel de enfermera pero por sus gestos y escalofríos se notaba lo nerviosa e incapaz que se sentía para ello. Hidemi escuchó que la silenciosa carriola se llenaba ahora de llantos porque los bebés acaban de despertar, se inclinó para ver a los nenes y cogió al más pequeño.

—¡Maldición! El niño no tiene ni una semana de nacido, es un abuso que esté metido en este problema. —dijo Kyosuke, quien estaba junto a su amigo Seiyuro—Tener a los bebés aquí complica la situación todavía más… Min y…

—Se llama Tulo.

—Bien, Min y Tulo necesitan a sus madres para sobrevivir, especialmente él. Yo no sé nada de niños.

—Todo esto terminará pronto, yo lo sé—opinó Hide—, pero por mientras podemos tratar de hacer lo mejor con estos pequeñitos.

—Sí, por supuesto, ¿cierto Yuri?

—Ay Kyo, no sé que darle a Seiyuro—dijo la niña desviando la conversación a lo que le acongojaba—. Aunque Doguen dejó indicaciones sobre los medicamentos, no tengo idea de que darle, ¿y si le cae mal?, ¡es que ni siquiera sé que es lo que Seiyuro tiene!

—Por lo pronto… hay que bajarle la fiebre—opinó Kyo, cambiando el pañuelo de la frente de su amigo.

—Seiyuro-san debe estar sintiéndose muy mal, ¿no sería bueno darle algo para el dolor?, a mí me da la impresión de que esa arpía inútil le envenenó— dijo la hija de Tai bastante indignada.

—Aquí dice que es para el dolor—Yuriko mostró el bote de un medicamento—, y al mismo tiempo ayuda a que se baje la temératura… eso, y curarle la herida es lo único que podemos hacer hasta que venga Doguen-kun.

—Iré a buscarlos entonces—Kyosuke se puso de pie, se sacudió la ropa, miró hacia la salida del escondite—. Tengo que buscar a los demás, no sabemos qué fue de ellos en la pelea. Ojalá se encuentren bien. Quizá nos apresuramos demasiado en nuestro ataque, lo malo es que ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Tranquilo, creo que lo hicimos bien, sólo necesitamos una reorganización—dijo Yuriko.

—Kyo, yo voy contigo—pidió Hide, sin quitarle la vista a Sei.

—No Hidemi, por favor quédate. Yuri necesita de ti porque sería mucha carga atender a Sei y a los niños.

La Yagami asintió, sacó de la carriola un biberón que calentó con  un botón, luego comenzó a alimentar a su protegido.

—Kyosuke, no te arriesgues—rogó Yuri.

—¡¡Yo quiero ir a buscar a mis hermanitos!! — interrumpió súbitamente Satoru, todos los presentes pensaban antes que estaba dormidito. —¡Ya estoy grande, no me digan que no!, por favor, por favor, por favor, Si no me llevan me escaparé…  Hide me prometió que me llevaría con ellos, ¡yo quiero ayudar!.

Kyo Motomiya miró con interés al pequeño, le sonrió abiertamente para luego ponerle la señal de victoria.

—Tienes razón,  en estos momentos ya eres grande, si yo fuera tú también me escaparía. Mejor vente conmigo, te cuidaré bien y traeremos de vuelta a tu hermosísima hermana.

Satoru corrió a la espalda de Kyo, la trepó con presteza. El Motomiya se lo acomodó y se despidió de las chicas una vez más.

—¿Será pertinente que lo lleves? —indagó angustiada Yuri.

—Es mejor a que luego se les escape, tienen mucho trabajo, además, él también tiene un digimon y no le pasará nada. Si Satoru creció debe ser por algo.

La última mirada de Kyo fue dirigida para Seiyuro, luego abandonó la cueva con el pequeño Ichijouji.

Las niñas suspiraron, Tulo no dejaba de llorar, Min estaba moviéndose mucho en la carriola, Seiyuro temblaba y no dejaba de sangrar, su cuerpo temblaba sin control por el veneno.

—Ay no, creo que Tulo necesita un cambio de pañal—suspiró Hidemi con resignación—. Eso no se me facilita mucho que digamos…

—Te ayudo con gusto, aunque tampoco sé de esas cosas—replicó Yuri—. Ya le di el medicamento a Seiyuro, le curé más o menos su herida con alcohol, ¡pero de verdad que no sé de estas cosas!, sólo espero no haberlo empeorado. Me siento tan desanimada, todo es tan complejo… ojalá Sei despertara y dijera algo.

La castaña de ojos verdes arrastró sus pies hasta la cunita móvil y sacó a Min, luego las chicas comenzaron a atender las necesidades de los bebés, estaban cansadas, pero sabían que de ellas dependían esas inocentes criaturas.

No tenían noción del tiempo, en la cueva todo era oscuridad. Después de bastante trabajo Mina y Tulo se habían dormidos, ellas se habían recostado cerca del fuego que a cada momento se escaseaba más, platicaban en murmullos.

Yuriko le contaba a Hide cosas de sus amigos y de sus aventuras _Todos somos muy diferentes, pero siempre podemos organizarnos… esta vez seis de nosotros nos fuimos a pelear contra los enemigos, eso lo hicimos para que otros pudieran entrar al castillo del enemigo; tu hermano Taiki va con ellos, espero les haya ido mejor que a nosotros (…) Hace un año fuimos a un parque de diversiones, tu hermano y los más chicos hicieron trampa para subirse a un juego, luego todos nos mareamos (…) Mi mamá nos hacía panecillos, a Toshi le encantaban (…) Vine a luchar para recuperar a mi madre, ahora sólo quiero que no sucedan cosas peores; no me gusta que las cosas pasen así, no me gusta sentir esta inseguridad (…) No te preocupes Hidemi-san, Seiyuro se recuperará, ya verás que abrirá sus ojos y nos dirá algún piropo… eso anhelo al menos._

Los ojos casi se les cerraban del agotamiento, la leve luz iba descendiendo, quería desaparecer. La caverna estaba aún más helada que antes, a lo mejor la noche había caído; todavía no tenían noticias de Kyosuke y Satoru.

El rubio Takaishi aún era custodiado por las chicas, quienes no le quitaban la vista de encima. El muchacho de la Esperanza se movía constantemente, se retorcía y gemía en sueños. Tenía la frente bañada en sudor, la sangre atravesaba las vendas y fluía por la boca del joven.

Las tres lunas que aparecían en el Mar oscuro salieron, en ese momento Seiyuro abrió los ojos. Fue tan repentino que las niñas apenas se habían percatado y ahora se hallaban estupefactas por el suceso, Seiyuro había abierto los ojos como si fuera un robot obedeciendo órdenes, los ojos nuevamente eran del color celeste, estaban irritados por pequeños hilos de sangre en su globo ocular, el rostro seguía demacrado, parecía un zombi al borde del ataque.

—Sei…—habló Yuri de manera modosa —¿Cómo te sientes?

Seiyuro no contestó al instante, siguió tieso, con los ojos abiertos sin pestañear. Sus movimientos motrices no funcionaban correctamente, porque se le veía empeño por llevarse la mano a la cara sin tener éxito.

Hidemi se acercó con lentitud seguida de Yuriko, pero antes de llegar, Sei se sentó en la colchoneta con esfuerzo, tosió un par de veces; escupió sangre que cayó en las cobijas que lo cubrían, el chico se quedó mirando la sangre por un tiempo, y luego, lentamente fue llevándose la mano a sus labios. Los palpó, sintió la venda, la sangre, la herida. Seiyuro cerró los ojos.

—Fue la realidad…—su voz sonaba áspera, sin vida—… se rompió… una ilusión…

—Seiyuro, contesta, sólo queremos saber qué necesitas…

Sei Takaishi miró hacia Yuri, tenía el cuerpo entumido, le vibraban los ojos, le salía sangre.

—Necesito dejar de verla…

—Sei, estamos contigo, soy yo Sei, Yuri. Y aquí está Hidemi Yagami.

—¡Quiero que desaparezca la sangre! ¡Y su rostro, no lo quiero ver! —dijo de manera histérica, tosiendo, cubriéndose la cara. —Aléjate de mí...

Yuriko sintió que se le partía el alma, a Hidemi le regresaron las lágrimas ante tal reacción. No se atrevieron a tocar a Sei, quien se acurrucó en su colchoneta y se escondió en sus cobijas. Se oían sus lamentos, su frustración, su confusión, y bajo las cobijas temblaba, luchaba, reñía… recordaba, pero por primera vez quería olvidar.

—¿En dónde está? —se decía constantemente. Las niñas creían que a lo mejor el rubio buscaba a su digimon o a Kotaro Ishida.

Como respuesta Seiyuro sólo escuchó un sonido dulce, algo diferente y leve… se desprendió de las sábanas gruesas, su rostro frío y vacío, escaso de inocencia, quedó al descubierto… siguió prestando oído, tratando de que sus sentidos no desaparecieran.

—Sei, escucha…—trató de negociar Yuri.

—Min.—dijo Sei, cuando escuchó los ruiditos de su hermanita provenientes de la carriola— ¡Minagawa!

—Ella está aquí—dijo Yuriko, Hidemi se levantó para sacar de la cunita a la pequeña rubia, la llevó con su hermano mayor, quien al verla casi sufrió un colapso de horror y alegría al mismo tiempo.

—¡Min-chan! —gritó de manera desquiciada al verla,  la arrebató de los brazos de su amiga para cargarla, la nena abrió más sus enormes ojos rojizos—¿Qué hace mi hermana aquí?... _Argg, esto deber ser un mal sueño. Ella no puede estar aquí, todo es muerte, nada funciona, te lo quitan todo…_

Un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos azules, Min se las tocó a Sei, quien besó la frente de ella y miró por primera vez a su alrededor. Estaba en una cueva, _era Seiyuro Takaishi; Yuriko Hida y la hermana de Taiki estaban cerca de él, había una carriola, _él era Seiyuro Takaishi_; Tenía el cuerpo entumido, le dolía la cabeza, quería vomitar, no entendía… __era Seiyuro Takaishi._

—Estoy… confundido.

--

—Tranquilo, falta poco. ¿Ves que ahí está la cueva?, ahí nos esperan nuestros amigos. Eso sí, necesitaré de tu ayuda, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

—Me duele mucho el brazo.

—Sí, lo sé, ese tipo de heridas son muy escandalosas, al menos eso dice mi padre; pero te dejará de doler pronto.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer luego?

—Yo tengo que ir a ese castillo. Que no se te olvide que has sido un héroe, vendrás conmigo, ¿cierto primo?

—Si eso es heroísmo, prefiero seguir siendo un _Llorón_— suspiró Doguen Kido mientras se acomodaba las gafas. Traía una gruesa herida en el brazo derecho que no dejaba de sangrar, cojeaba levemente y estaba pálido. Un poco más al frente iba Kyo Motomiya con Satoru dormido en sus brazos; ambos se dirigían al refugio.

Cuando Kyo regresó al escondite se encontró a Hidemi acarreando leña, a Yuriko moviendo la carriola y a su amigo Seiyuro consciente, con su hermanita al lado, pero metido en un estado de _shock_ preocupante.

—Chicas, estoy de vuelta— dijo el muchacho con los ojos fijos en el Seiyuro, que estaba viendo la pared al tiempo en que mecía su cuerpo de arriba a abajo con Min en su regazo.

—¡Kyo! — expresó Hidemi, con una sonrisa. La niña dejó la leña un lado, tanto ella como su amiga Yuri se acercaron al Motomiya—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¡Doguen-kun! — gritó Yuri con alegría mientras se lanzaba a su mejor amigo en un abrazo tierno—¡Estás con bien!

—Ay Yuri, ¿apoco te figuraste que estaba muerto o algo así? — dijo Doguen, enrojeciendo ante la preocupación de la castaña.

—Es que todo es posible— la hija de Cody miró hacia donde estaba su rubio amigo y suspiró, Doguen observó al Takaishi y volvió a acomodarse los lentes. No dijo nada.

Kyo, mientras Yuri y Doguen intercambiaban información, aprovechó el tiempo para acostar a Satoru en un sleeping.

—¿Sólo viene él? —susurró Hidemi a sus espaldas.

—Sí, sólo encontré a Doguen.

Yuri y Doguen se habían acercado a Sei para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, Kyosuke lo notó, sin embargo no los imitó, siguió hablando de manera queda.

—Me duele mucho ver a mi camarada así… parece que no fuera él.  Es que Sei es tan… ¡Sei! 

—Desde que despertó y notó la presencia de Min no nos ha permitido acercarnos, Yuri-san dice que todavía tiene fiebre—Hide se talló los ojos, despistando su sentimientos, en voz baja masculló para sí misma—… todo por culpa de esa arpía…

—Hidemi, escucha… primero que nada te contaré lo que pasó.

--

Taiki vio a sus amigos al fondo. Con la lupa de su binocular  los miró cerca, como si pudiera alcanzarlos con unos pasos siendo que en realidad, tanto Kyo como Kurumi o Sei, estaban inalcanzables en esos momentos… de alguna manera el castaño hijo de Tai sabía que todo camino tenía divisiones que separaban a las personas físicamente, pero al final permanecían unidos, eso quería creer.

—Nuestros amigos comenzaron sus peleas, es hora de entrar al castillo.—mencionó Taiki al tiempo en que comenzaba a deslizarse hábilmente entre los arbustos oscuros para atravesar los lindes del bosque y esconderse en los pilares barrocos del castillo de Lucemon.

El chico tomó ventaja con rapidez, su astucia, agilidad e instinto lo guiaban entre los improvisados senderos, dejó de pensar en que tras él venían sus amigos, su equipo, sólo se concentró en su misión, en la causa de su lucha y en el entero deseo de volver a ver a su familia.

Taiki sintió que lo sujetaban del brazo de manera inesperada, al voltear se encontró con su primo Toshiro, quien también iba casi al mismo ritmo que él.

—Esperemos a los demás aquí, antes de que crucemos los lindes del bosque—pidió Toshi, de manera sombría—. May no puede ir a nuestro ritmo por su cansancio, O-chan se ve enferma…  Y Ben y Zet… bueno, no hay que ir tan rápido.

Taik vio algo extraño en los ojos infrarrojos de su primo, estaban expectantes, como si Toshiro estuviera a punto de revelar un secreto prohibido. Parecía acalorado a pesar del frío, su sonrisa nerviosa era exigua y sus movimientos algo torpes.

—Escucha…—susurró el canelo en voz queda, temblando—Taik, prométeme algo… 

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué tienes primo?

—Prométeme Taik, que pondrás a salvo a los demás si algo me pasa… especialmente a O-chan—Toshi se tapó el rostro con una mano, luego miró hacia atrás, cerca se escuchaban las pisadas de sus acompañantes, entonces volvió a murmurar, rogando…

—¡Prométemelo Taik!

—No te entiendo Toshi; nosotros no permitiremos que te pase nada.

—Es algo que no depende de ustedes, adentro de ese castillo hay demasiada oscuridad… la luz no puede defenderse, es prisionera— el chico nuevamente miró que sus compañeros de equipo casi los alcanzaban—. Puedo llegar a ser peor de lo que te imaginas, soy… un peligro… soy, un asesino… por eso deberás poner a salvo a los demás, a Osen… llévatela.

—¡Tonterías, Toshiro! —Taik Yagami casi nunca solía decir el nombre completo del hijo de Kari, sin embargo las palabras de su pariente le enchinaron la piel, ¿cómo decía Toshi que era un asesino?, ¡era imposible!, Toshi era un muchacho amable y bondadoso, no era un criminal. Taiki no logró definir su postura, quedó en silencio y no le respondió a Toshiro, quien quedó estático en cuanto llegaron los demás; apretó los dientes, de manera lenta visualizó la estructura del castillo. Era arcaico, con pilares que seguro topaban con un techo tan azabache como el cielo, alrededor no había árboles, sólo un breve monte repleto de matas espinosas  y zacate seco, marrón.

—¿Por qué se adelantaron, insectos?, tenemos que ir despacio, ¿no se acuerdan?

—El sigilo importa de aquí en adelante—excusó Toshiro, de nuevo con su mirada de mal presentimiento—Anteriormente los arbustos, los troncos y el bosque mismo nos protegían, ahora tendremos qué correr de manera silenciosa, o en su defecto arrastrarnos entre la maleza.

—Arrastrarnos es lo más viable—opinó Mayumi, estaba algo pálida, con los ojos desorbitados.

Osen hizo aparecer su computadora de su brazalete digital, con un programa abrió un mapa del castillo en el monitor.

—No es un castillo similar al Castillo Legendario que visitamos hace un año, aunque sí hay pasadizos secretos. Es una suerte que el Mar Oscuro sea el Centro del Digimundo porque podemos usar tecnología por estos rumbos.

—Pero la tecnología puede ser manipulada por el enemigo— replicó Zetaro, en voz bajita.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Zet? —indagó la pelirroja, mirando al morado.

—En el mar de la oscuridad no existe el libre albedrío… cuando entremos al castillo, él sabrá que estaremos ahí…

—¿Quién? —preguntó Taiki, inquieto.

Zet encogió los hombros pues no sabía la respuesta, los demás se quedaron con la duda, aunque no lo quisieron obligar a hablar. Ninguno de ellos sabía realmente por lo que había tenido que pasar Zetaro para librarse de la semilla de la oscuridad, nadie sabía lo que el mediano Ichijouji había hecho en el mar oscuro.

—Démonos prisa—dijo entonces Toshi—, o el esfuerzo de nuestros amigos será en vano, ¿nos guías a la entrada, O-chan?

—Claro Toshi-kun.

Taiki se lanzó a la hierba, gateando comenzó a recorrer la maleza y las ramas espinosas, volteó hacia atrás, vio que Ben y Osen lo seguían, el primero con rostro de asco y la segunda tosiendo constantemente. A Taiki se le engarrotó el estómago, recordó las palabras que había dicho Toshi… "Mi primo… es un chico excepcional… no es un asesino… no pudo haber sido él". Taiki estaba recordando el eclipse que había sufrido Toshi en la Fusión Prohibida: a su primo lo habían poseído. 

—Hey… Toshi.

—¡SHHH!, cállate—regañó Benjamín, que venía tras él.

—Te lo prometo primo—dijo Taiki, imaginó que su primo lo había escuchado.

La noche se cundía cada vez de más oscuridad, las sombras estaban muertas, no se percibían. Los corazones de esos seis niños estaban forrados de pánico, de vértigos intensos; cualquier sonido los hacía temblar, los ponía alerta, aún así levantaban la cabeza y seguían las instrucciones de la pequeña Osen, quien con la mayor calma posible susurraba entre tartamudeos el camino que debían seguir para llegar al atajo del castillo que estaba en la puerta trasera.

Hicieron un rodeo de 270 grados gateando hasta llegar a un túnel muy angosto, el cual era la entrada trasera que tanto habían buscado. La pelirroja suspiró al ver el túnel, levantó la cabeza, sintió el aire helado que quemaba.

—Es aquí, por aquí tenemos que entrar— avisó, temerosa.

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo— dijo Taiki, trató de ponerse de pie, pero en ese instante Ben lo jaló de la camiseta hasta el suelo.

—Espérate un momento irracional, es una estupidez haber llegado tan lejos como para que por una idiotez nos descubran.

Taiki le sacó la lengua a Ben y cruzó los brazos, May miró hacia el cielo, Zetaro y Osen simplemente los vieron sin expresar descontento pero Toshi les pidió silencio de manera atenta.

—Debemos entrar cuanto antes—dijo, sin quitarle la vista al túnel—, aunque tengan presente que allá adentro no debemos confiar en nada, ni siquiera en nosotros mismos.

—No seas ridículo, Toshiro— dijo Ben—, si no confiamos en nosotros, ¿en quién demonios confiaremos?

—Zet, ¿tú nos guiarás? —preguntó Osen, con sus ojos negros agrandados—. No podré guiarlos si manipulan la tecnología, nos llevarían directo a una trampa, y eso no tiene caso—la niña se sonrojó entonces, pero no dejó de ver a su amigo—; en cambio yo confío plenamente en ti.

—Lo intentaré—murmuró Zetaro, pestañeando ante el sonrojo de Osen que apenas se notaba por la oscuridad en la que se hallaban.

—Ya, déjense de preámbulos y vayamos de una buena vez—cortó Mayumi.

Los chicos asintieron, se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, corrieron al túnel; se adentraron en él sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias. La lentitud en esos momentos era símbolo de desesperanza, por ello se daban prisa.

El interior de túnel era un cilindro negro, en donde se respiraba un aire metálico bastante desagradable, en todo el transcurso los niños  habían caminado con las manos tapándose la boca por la asfixia, daba la impresión de que iban a perder  el conocimiento por el tambaleo que los dominaba.

—¿Y si es un gas venenoso? —había comentado Benjamín.

Nadie le había contestado porque sonaba tenebroso pensar en las consecuencias; si tenían que morir adentro de ese castillo todos rogaban que no ocurriera a causa del veneno.

Taiki fue el primero en salir del túnel, la oscuridad cilíndrica se había convertido en una habitación gris de dimensiones extrañas y pisos pulidos a cuadros, olía a polvo y poco a poco el gas venenoso se iba esfumando, como si se hubieran abierto las ventanas. No era un lugar agradable, era helado, de esa compleja frialdad que hiela el alma de sentimientos de soledad.

—Qué lugar tan…—susurró May, arropándose con sus propias manos para darse calor.

—La temperatura está muy baja, hace más frío que afuera—afirmó Osen, ella no había dejado de taparse la boca, y aprovechando que estaba cubierta, comenzó a toser por las fuertes ráfagas de aire que viajaban en las entrañas del castillo de Lucemon. —… Este lugar deber ser parecido al sitio que llaman el _Lucero de la Rosa, que hace mucho tiempo, y según la leyenda de la fusión prohibida, fue un sitio que fue corrompido._

—_Cerebrito, no hay tiempo para mitos, hay que darnos prisa, este lugar me da náuseas._

—El viento lleva tristeza consigo—susurró Zetaro, los amigos se quedaron viendo al morado, quien apuntó un camino—, hay que ir por ahí, llegaremos al salón principal si vamos derecho… aún así, él sabe que estamos aquí, no nos dejará llegar.

—¡Llegaremos! —afirmó Taiki.

—Por supuesto, llegaremos —dijo Mayumi, con decisión—No permitiremos que el esfuerzo que hicieron nuestros amigos por dejarnos entrar aquí sea en vano, ¡va por ellos!

La chica tomó la delantera junto con Taiki, Toshiro suspiró y los siguió. Ben y Osen se habían quedado mirando a Zet, quien negó pero terminó avanzando.

—Maldita sea—mugió Benjamín, le tomó la mano a su hermanastra antes de continuar su camino.

Las habitaciones iban dejando a un lado la oscuridad, el ambiente tétrico se iba despejando, una luz fría y azulosa iluminaba los pasillos; por primera vez los chicos hubieran deseado seguir en penumbra, puesto que con la luz tan clara se incrementaba más la sensación de que eran espiados.

—¡Vean eso! —dijo Ben, aumentando el ritmo de su andar hasta llegar hasta un salón amplio, en donde había unas elegantes escaleras—. Este sitio está bonito, ¿cómo puede seguir siendo tan frío?... un lugar así no puede ser tan maligno, vean esa pintura, es de un ángel.

—El digimon de mi madre es un ángel—dijo Toshi, acercándose al cuadro que Ben veía con mucha admiración.

—Pero no todos los ángeles son buenos—interrumpió Zetaro, mirando con frialdad el salón y la pintura—. Algunos son como lucifer.

—Como sea, ¿ahora por donde?

—Estamos cerca, supongo. Él nos está guiando a una trampa segura, pero sólo podemos ir para allá.

Zetaro Ichijouji cruzó el salón y comenzó a subir las escaleras sin decir una palabra más, los demás lo siguieron porque no tenía idea de qué hacer.

—Debería ser más amable—se quejó Ben—, ¿qué se hace con explicarnos el asunto?

—Cuando Zetaro se pone así, no me siento tranquilo—gruñó Taiki.

"Zetaro también debe estar luchando con la oscuridad, ¿qué clase de recuerdos le traerá este lugar?, cada uno de nosotros lo percibe de manera diferente, pero a nadie le queda la duda de que quedan pocas esperanzas de lograr nuestra misión… May está tan pálida… a ella también le afectan las tinieblas" Toshiro seguía a sus amigos por inercia, sólo iba sumido en pensamientos tristes acerca de la luz y la oscuridad. Cada escalón era un acercamiento a la gran masa oscura, esa oscuridad quería penetrarlo… él era nada más un muchacho que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo.

En el último peldaño Toshi Sugiyama vio una enorme puerta de hierro, se le enchinó la piel, Osen comenzó a toser de nuevo, Zetaro comenzó a temblar, May retrocedió un momento, sólo Ben y Taiki permanecieron tranquilos, como si ellos fueran inmunes a esas sensaciones putrefactas.

—Cuando abramos esa puerta entraremos al salón principal del castillo. Ahí hay un trono que espera a ser ocupado, ahí, en unas bodegas, deben estar los datos del Digimundo que la maldad ha estado robando este último año… yo lo sé porque estuve ahí, yo abrí esas bodegas y le di vida a los datos de los digimons malignos para que tomaran forma. 

—¡Abramos esta puerta! — gritó Taiki. Él y Ben jalaron la perilla con todas sus fuerzas, no pudieron abrirla.

—Ustedes nunca han sido tocados por la oscuridad—dijo Zet, bajando la mirada— al menos no directamente, déjenme hacerlo.

—No, lo haré yo, tú has hecho demasiado.

—¡Pero May! —dijo Zet.

—Yo también fui tocada por las tinieblas, puedo hacerlo, quiero hacer mi parte.

La rubia Ishida tocó la perilla, sintió vibraciones llenas de vacío y maldad, tragó saliva, giró el picaporte, jaló la puerta, con mucho esfuerzo pudo abrirla.

La niña entonces empujó la puerta totalmente, se adentró al sitio sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡No, Mayumi, no entres! —dijo Toshiro inesperadamente, yendo tras ella—, ¡Debemos marcharnos!

En cuanto Toshiro pisó el piso cuadrado, parecido a un tablero de ajedrez, perdió fuerzas y cayó hincado, con los puños apretados. Comenzó a oír, a oír y recordar con mayor intensidad. Se había dado cuenta tarde de que no había marcha atrás.

**Pensé que nunca llegarías Elegido de la Luz, pero tú y yo siempre nos volvemos a ver, estaremos juntos porque nuestro eclipse será eterno**

Toshi se jaló los cabellos marrones, se le irritaron los ojos del pavor.

**Los estaba esperando, varios sabían que estaría aquí… Ahh, me siento renovado, ahora no tendré que ir a buscarlos. Si ya tengo en mi poder a los padres, ¿qué podrán hacer los hijos?, sin embargo tú y yo podemos hacer tantas cosas, ay Toshiro, ay Toshiro, pobrecito de ti… estás destinado a ser mío**

—¡¡Cállate!! —gritó el niño, aplastándose la cabeza. —¿Por qué sólo yo tengo que oírte?, ¡¡Cállate!!

—No, primo… nosotros también podemos escuchar—murmuró Taiki— ¿Quién nos está hablando?

—Es la voz de la Fusión Prohibida—chilló Osen, agarrando la ropa de Ben.

—También es el que poseyó a Wallace, usa el mismo sarcasmo inconfundible—agregó May, frunciendo el rostro.

Habían entrado al salón más elegante, había cuadros de ángeles, de conejos gigantes, las paredes tenían una arquitectura barroca, y en el centro había una pirámide que llevaba directo a un trono.

—Ahí estuve sentado—musitó Zetaro, apuntando el trono—. En ese lugar me hice creer que yo podría conquistar el mundo… pero luego perdí el conocimiento, y cuando desperté estaba perdido.

**Ahora nadie volverá a perderse, jajajaja, todos ustedes son míos ahora, ¿cierto, Toshiro?, en cuanto seamos uno solo de nuevo, tú y yo vamos a divertirnos**

—¡Nunca! —aseguró el canelo, con decisión.

**¿Es que no nos extrañas?... eso está mal, ¿no extrañas los gritos de Osen Izumi cuando la maltratabas?, podemos hacerle lo mismo, ¡y a Genai, Toshi!, ¿recuerdas cuando le diste muerte?.... tú eres como yo, eres un asesino.**

Toshiro se retorció más en el piso, "¡Yo no quería!" gritó arrepentido "Yo no quería… yo no soy así… ¡eras tú!".

**Éramos los dos, saboreábamos la sangre y estuvimos a punto de triunfar… Nuevamente serás mío, asesino.******

—¡Nooooo! — gritó Taiki, May se llevó las manos a la boca mientras horrorizada veía que de las pinturas de ángeles estaban saliendo millones de datos que se estampaban y metían en el cuerpo de Toshiro como si este fuera una aspiradora.

Ben buscó la manera de escapar para poner a salvo a Osen, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, Osen se abrazó más de Benjamín, quien ante tal espectáculo sólo pudo acariciar el cabello de su hermana.

—¡Hay que  hacer algo! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Toshi-kun! — chilló la pelirroja, pero sus fuerzas estaban escasas por el terror.

El cuerpo de Toshiro se convulsionó después de que esas mariposas digitales entraron en él, Zet vio que las pinturas de los ángeles ya no existían y eran ahora sólo vacíos negros.

—¡Primo! ¡Toshi! —Taiki zarandeó al hijo de Kari con desesperación. Toshiro tenía los ojos abiertos, más rojos que nunca. —¡Despierta!

—_Taik__… tu promesa…_

Taiki Yagami siguió estático; sí, él había prometido desconfiar de su primo y poner a salvo a los demás, ¡pero no podía dejar ahí a Toshi!.

—No… no puedo dejarte, primo.

—Toshi-kun, ¿qué te hicieron? —Osen se soltó de Ben y se tiró al lado de Toshi, tomándole la mano.

—_O-chan… vete, vete…_

La pelirroja negó con pesadumbre, Toshiro cerró los ojos por unos momentos, pero cuando los abrió nuevamente, tenía una mirada diferente.

Toshiro apretó la mano de Osen, se levantó, le dio una patada a Taiki y se acercó al trono que alguien como él, el del eclipse eterno, debería de ocupar.

**—¡****De nuevo estoy renovado!, de nuevo las esperanzas de ser un Dios se renuevan… el sabor de la sangre; y ella será nuestra primera víctima, oh sí, nuestra _O-chan_… la guía del conocimiento****.**

—¡Deja a Toshi-kun en paz! —exigió la niña.

**—¡¡Yo soy Toshiro!!, entiéndelo estúpida… mmmh, quizá quieres una probada de mí, de nuevo. ¿Has olvidado el sabor del dolor? Yo no he dormido en paz desde que no he podido oír tus gemidos de sufrimiento, ¿te acuerdas de mí, de cómo se siente?... lo estaba reservando para un día como este, por eso te has sentido tan bien, yo quería que hoy te sintieras mal.**

Antes de llegar al trono _Toshiro-Voz aventó a Osen al suelo, la niña se encogió; entonces Toshiro rió porque le estaba mandado el dolor del virus que había instalado en Osen un año atrás, en la Fusión Prohibida._

—Por favor, ¡déjame, me duele!

—¡_Cerebrito!_

—¡Osen!

—Maldita oscuridad, ¡maldita! —gritó May, de repente ella también se sentía débil, parecía que a cada risa de Toshiro le robaran la energía.****

_—No… No… otra vez no… no me lo perdonaría…. ¡Tú no conoces la fortaleza de los Yagami!— exclamó de repente el mismo Toshiro, con su voz de siempre, el niño en su interior luchaba  contra la oscuridad, él sabía que si dejaba que la luz nuevamente se desvaneciera su madre se sentiría sumamente decepcionada… necesitaba regresar a casa, besar a Min y abrazar a sus padres; Toshiro lo necesitaba, por eso en esos momentos debía ser fuerte… él no debía caer de nuevo en lo mismo._

Toshiro gritó, en su lucha contra sí mismo logró deslindarse del control externo y pudo moverse, se alejó del trono.

_—¡__Yo no me sentaré en ese lugar! —aseguró._

**Guarda silencio, somos uno solo, no puedes rechazarme, somos un solo!**

—¡¡MENTIRA!!, jamás podrás ser como Toshi—dijo Taiki. El niño por un presentimiento corrió hacia su primo y lo sujetó de cuello, ahorcándolo.

—¿Qué demonios le haces, insecto?

—Intento ayudar a mi primo en esta lucha que tiene.

—Toshi ya había sido poseído, por eso él sabe cuál es la manera de salvarse de la posesión… la única forma es perdiendo el conocimiento,  por eso Taiki quiere ayudarle. —explicó Zetaro, con lágrimas en los ojos—, ¡Taiki, llévalo hacia la pared!

Ben se mordió los labios, junto con Zetaro alcanzaron a Taiki y Toshi. Al niño de 13 años lo sujetaron de los brazos, lo acorralaron a la pared. Taiki miró fijamente el semblante de odio que le daba su primo.

**¿Y creen que será suficiente con eso?, él y yo somos uno, la oscuridad y la luz vienen de lo mismo.**

—Tú no eres oscuridad, eres tinieblas—dijo May entre jadeos. 

Taiki cerró los ojos, apretó el puño. Con fuerza lanzó un puñetazo hacia el vientre de Toshi y repitió los puñetazos  hasta que el canelo poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo.

_—Muchas… gracias… soy libre…—Toshi cerró los ojos, se desmayó. En ese momento los datos abandonaron el cuerpo del chico, los cuales empezaron a girar por toda la habitación._

**La madre de este mocoso nos ha quitado nuestro cuerpo al romper nuestro digihuevo, pero no por él ni por ella nos quedaremos sin cuerpo. Vamos a triunfar… la fusión prohibida nos hará triunfar**

—¿Qué cosa eres, infamia? —indagó Ben—¡¡Vas a pagarla!!

El ser comenzó a reír ante la inconsciencia de Toshiro.

**Admito que me sorprendió que él se haya atrevido a rechazar mi regazo, él me necesita… sin embargo en esta vida nadie es indispensable, ¿no lo crees, Zetaro Ichijouji?.**

Zetaro no respondió.

**Sabías que si no era él serías tú… tú no puedes rechazarme, tienes un sembradío de mí que no ha desaparecido… eres mío. Volverás a ser el emperador que tanto soñaste.**

—Váyanse de aquí Taiki, yo no podré luchar contra él…

—¡No, Zet! —gritó Ben.

Las mariposas digitales volaron alrededor  de Zet de manera amenazante.

—¿Por qué no podemos llamar a nuestros digimons? —renegó Taiki—¡Koromon, por favor, ayúdame!

—Es inútil— dijo Zet—, en este castillo no se puede digievolucionar, por eso no pueden aparecer los digimons… es territorio del enemigo.

—Puras infamias—susurró Ben.

Los datos digitales llegaron hasta Zet como abejas a un panal, parecieron alimentarse de él, nutrirse de él hasta quedar en sus entrañas, en su alma. Zetaro cerró los ojos un momento, asimilando lo que estaba pasando, más tarde sus ojos de nuevo adquirieron vida, pero una vida fría. Zetaro nuevamente parecía más alto, tenía la mirada fría y tranquila.

**—Soy el emperador de este castillo. Ustedes van a convertirse en mis rehenes —dijo con una serenidad sorprendente, como si su verdadera personalidad nunca hubiera existido—. **Escoria barata… basura tocando el piso sagrado de mi salón.****

Zetaro escupió el cuerpo desmayado de Toshiro, sonrió de manera despectiva, se miró las uñas e ignoró a los demás.

—¡Miserable! —rugió Taiki al verlo.

—¡No Zet, no te sientes en ese trono! —rogó Osen, al ver que el morado se acercaba al asiento del soberano. De alguna manera la niña sabía que si su amigo se sentaba ahí las cosas se pondrían peor.

**—Eres tan insignificante, estúpida— mencionó el Zet influenciado por la semilla de la oscuridad, no estaba exaltado, todo lo contrario, estaba calmado—.** No quiero ver tu rostro horrible nunca más.****

—¡Imbécil, a ella no te atrevas a ofenderla, me vale un comino que seas en el fondo Zetaro, no dejaré que le faltes al respeto!

Taiki, dominado por la furia, se abalanzó hacia Zetaro, quien sonrió con sorna. Osen corrió hacia Taiki y lo sujetó, para detenerlo.

—No Taik, ¡no lo tientes!

**—Escoria…—repitió Zet**—, es hora de callarles la boca… ven a mí, Myotismon, tu señor te llama.****

De uno de los cuadros en donde anteriormente había pinturas de ángeles, apareció Myotismon, un digimon rubio de labios morados y ropa excéntrica. De su boca salían unos afilados colmillos grises, era un vampiro como Lady Devimon.

—Mi señor, me alegra que el rey del Digimundo esté otra vez con nosotros— dijo Myotismon, postrado ante Zet, su voz aún con la reverencia sonaba irónica—. Me alegra que haya conseguido cuerpo.

**—Myotismon, atrapa a esos mocosos podridos y enciérralos. Ya tenemos en nuestro poder a la mayoría de los portadores de los emblemas, estas basuras serán la carnada.**

—¡Alto! —gritó May, desafiante—. ¡No entiendo cómo es que los digimons como Myotismon te obedecen si lo que quieres es hacer la fusión prohibida!

—Es verdad—ayudó Osen—. Cuando se realice la fusión prohibida los digimon perderán la individualidad, ya no tendrán libertad ni serán nada porque serán uno solo.

—Eso es lo que tú crees… cuando la fusión prohibida se realice, nuestro amo ha prometido separarnos de esa masa de insignificantes.

—Entonces la Fusión prohibida está alterada, y es por eso que ha habido tantos problemas… qué asco—pensó Ben en voz alta.

**—¡****Basta de palabrería, acaba con ellos!... yo, Zetaro Ichijouji impondré mi poderío, y tendré a mi mundo… MI MUNDO… mis dibujos.**

Myotismon se acercó a los chicos, quienes retrocedieron inmediatamente. Taiki intentó por todos los medios levantar a Toshiro, pero Myotismon se lo arrebató de las manos y lo tomó en su poder.

—¿Lo mato?

**—No, ellos son el ingrediente de la tortura psicológica, del asqueroso e inexistente amor fraternal que todos dicen tenerse. —dijo Zet.**

—¡Toshi-kun! —gritó la pequeña Izumi, el gemelo Yagami le dio la mano a la niña, siguió corriendo hasta la salida en donde May y Ben intentaban salir.

—¡Es imposible, está atorada! ¡No podemos salir sin ayuda!

—¿¡Pero quién podría ayudar, todos tienen problemas!!!

**Aullido  de lobo metálico** se escuchó de pronto. La puerta de hierro comenzó a calentarse y luego a fundirse de manera mágica. Los chicos retrocedieron asustados, el corazón de Mayumi palpitó más fuerte.

—¡Hermana, yo he venido a ayudarte!

—¡Kotaro! —gritó Mayumi al ver a su hermano menor sobre un lobo azul y de metal.

No sólo había aparecido Kotty Ishida, tras él venía Kurumi Ichijouji, volando en un ave gigante y con plumas.

—Ayuda fresca para ustedes—dijo Kurumi, tirando un beso al azar mientras aterrizaba en donde estaba MetalGarurumon con Kotaro.

—¿Cómo es que ellos sí pueden digievolucionar?, ¡no es justo! — se quejó Ben.

—Ellos digievolucionaron afuera de este castillo, por tanto, entraron con los digimons ya con ellos y por eso pueden usarlos— analizó Osen.

—¡Eso es lo de menos, debemos huir! —opinó Mayumi, viendo que la sonrisa de Zet y la de Myotismon no habían desparecido. 

**—¿****Creen que esos digimons acabarán con Myotismon tan fácilmente? Están perdidos, aquí no hay esperanza.**

—¡Silencio, que yo derrotaré a ese _Motiasmon_ o como se llame! —dijo Kotty con mucha seguridad—. Si pude acabar con ese árbol tonto, también puedo contigo.

—No. Mayumi tiene razón, vayámonos—dijo Taiki.

—¿Qué sucede contigo, Zet? —chilló Kurumi al ver y oír a su hermano—, ¡no puedes ponerte de parte del enemigo!

—¡Es que ha sido atacado por al semilla, Kurumi-san! —explicó Osen.

Los ojos mieles de Kurumi se llenaron de terror, y expresaron un claro "¡Oh, no otra vez!". Le salieron las lágrimas, montó a su Aquilomon y le pidió que se acercara a Zetaro.

—¡No me iré sin recuperarte, hermano!

**—Myotismon, encárgate de ella; a ella no me importa si la matas, la detesto.**

Myotismon entonces soltó de su manto un millar de murciélagos que acorralaron a Kurumi y la hicieron caer de su digimon volador.

La chica cayó al suelo, sin embargo se levantó casi al instante, adolorida, pero segura de querer recuperar a Zetaro.

—¡No Zetty, a ti no te puede pasar esto!, ¡yo sabía que no debías venir, lo sabía!, ¡Hermanito, reacciona!

—¡Ben, ayúdala! — pidió Taiki.

Ben corrió hacia May, quien no podía moverse  de manera veloz por su debilidad, la sujetó de la cintura y le chifló a Kotaro, quien por instinto se acercó a los niños.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —le dijo, ayudó a que se subiera May, luego él trepó en el lobo metálico.

—Kurumi, ¿estás bien? — Osen se inclinó hacia Kurumi. —, Espero que te queden fuerzas para llamar a tu digimon y así podamos huir en él.

—Aquilomon…—susurró Kurumi.

Taiki y Osen ayudaron a sujetarla, pero entonces otra bola de murciélagos los atrapó, Kurumi y Osen perdieron el conocimiento, Taiki siguió de pie,  vio como el digimon  de Kurumi desaparecía dejando solo una gorra azul en el suelo.

Estaban perdidos, eso Taiki lo sabía. Sin Aquilomon ellos no podrían salir del castillo, al menos no todos…

—¡Ben, deben irse! —gritó Taiki—¡Busca ayuda, nosotros estaremos bien!

—¡Con un demonio, insecto! ¡No se me pega la gana dejarlos!

—¡NO ES UNA SUGERENCIA Y LO SABES!

Ben se llevó la mano a la boca, lleno de miedo… no podía dejar a sus amigos ahí, a su hermana, pero MetalGarurumon no podía llevarlos a todos, no había tiempo y según había entendido, la energía negra de ese castillo impedía que el digimon de Kotaro peleara bien. En esta ocasión Ben sabía que tenía que tener confianza en Taiki y los demás…él debía tratar de buscar la manera de rescatarlos. Era ahora o nunca.

—De acuerdo—tartamudeó. —Salgamos de aquí  Kotaro, o también nos atrapará.

MetalGarurumon corrió ágilmente y desvió los ataques de Myotismon con la destreza de un digimon mega, desapareció tras la puerta metálica, Myotismon rugió.

**—No importa, tenemos suficiente carnada—dijo Zet, dándoles la espalda.**

Lo último que vio Taiki antes de perder el conocimiento, fue que Zetaro Ichijouji se sentaba en el trono maldito que estaba en el centro del salón.

_--_

_Fin del capítulo 24_

_--_

***--*--**

**NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA.- (31 de diciembre de 2003).- ¡Bien!, por fin, después de bastante tiempo, he terminado el capítulo 24. Es posible que este sea el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta saga (o el cuarto de los últimos, todo depende); por eso me da mucha alegría haber publicado, y me da gusto que el fic, a pesar de las infamias, aún no se me haya salido de control.**

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, traté de que la trama siguiera dinámica y fluida. De nuevo pasaron muchas cosas: Hide consiguió su digimon y ayudó a Sei (aunque el pobre rubio todavía la está pasando mal, ¿ne? ^^U); supimos que pasó con los seis que entraron al castillo, entre otras cosas… todavía falta saber que pasó con los adultos y también habrá que ver como Kyo y compañía ayudan a Taiki y los demás rehenes. ¿Quién diablos es esa VOZ?, jeje, eso lo sabrán pronto… a este fic todavía le queda ratito y espero darles sorpresas con él… ¿Qué pasará con Zet? ¿Y los prisioneros? ¿Y los adultos? ¿Y los demás?, parece que todo está hecho un enredo, pero ya para él próximo episodio comenzaré a desenmarañar todas mis tragedias. ¡No se lo pierdan!

Por cierto, espero las fans de Sei me perdonen por hacerlo sufrir, prometo mejorar la salud física y mental de mi adorado rubio Sei-kun.

¡No se olviden del review!, prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar.

Atte. _CieloCriss_

**MB está dedicado a los lectores de FP. Les deseo a todos los lectores un próspero y feliz Año Nuevo. (Y espero hayan tenido una muy feliz Navidad el pasado 25 de diciembre).**

**--*--***


	25. Capítulo 25 ¿Bingo?

--*--*

**NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA.-** (03/03/04), ¡Hola a todos!, aquí les traigo una vez más otro capítulo de esta saga de Memorias borradas. Este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a tres personas muy especiales: a _Dikana_ por su pasado cumpleaños en febrero, ¡Muchas felicidades Kar-Pil!, he aquí un pequeño regalito que espero que te guste; también le dedico el capítulo a _Hikari Takaishi Yagami_ (hey!, espero que este cap te anime un poco, ya despejé un poquito los sufrimientos de Sei-chan ^^), y por último, se lo dedico a mi socia _Lara Luna,_ (Espero te recuperes amiga, ¡sana pronto!, cuídate n_n). A todos los demás de verdad les doy las gracias por seguir atentos a mi fic –aunque tarde siglos en actualizar-, ¡arigatooo!... y bien, pasando a datos referenciales, les aviso que este es oficialmente el antepenúltimo capítulo de Memorias Borradas, dentro de dos episodios este fanfic llegará a su fin!...

Ojalá les guste, en este cap quizá pasan demasiadas cosas y haya mucha información, pero espero que ustedes no se confundan n__n… bueno, sin más los dejo con la lectura, ¡feliz día a todos!

_(Resumiendo: Tras haberse dividido en dos equipos, la mayoría de los niños que entraron en el castillo de Lucemon fueron capturados, Zetaro Ichijouji fue poseído… aún no se sabe qué ha sido de los adultos elegidos. Mientras tanto, los niños que siguen dispersos en el mar de la oscuridad intentarán reorganizarse para un contraataque)._

*--*--

--

**_Elévate al cielo y traspasa fronteras, has llover esencias prohibidas e inúndalas de magia gris... Aterriza en el Mundo Real, introdúcete en él, domínale el alma y hazme volver... pues mientras siga olvidando, lo haré perecer._**

--

**MEMORIAS borradas**

**Capítulo 25 **¿_Bingo_? ****

_Por CieloCriss_

_—Hey, es por aquí._

_—¿__Cómo puedes saberlo?, en este lugar no hay caminos._

_—Pero de alguna manera él me dice por dónde ir._

_—De acuerdo amigo, voy a confiar en ti, no queda otro remedio, ¡tenemos que salir cuanto antes!_

_—Es un lugar extraño, pero no nos acoge porque sabe que nuestro destino no es el estar aquí, saldremos, créeme, él nos escuchará._

_—¿__Y Piedmon?_

_—Piedmon… su destino siempre ha sido permanecer aquí para siempre._

_—¿__Por dónde ahora?_

_—No lo sé, creo que…_

_—¿__Crees?, esto ya no es divertido como antes._

_—Saldremos de aquí, hay un vínculo entre este espacio y el nuestro, ¡nos tiene que sacar de este lugar o no habrá esperanza!_

_—¿__Quién?, hablas de él pero no dices su nombre._

_—Mi hijo._

--

— "Satoru y yo nos internamos en el bosque, traté de que siguiéramos el rumbo que mi primo Doguen y Kurumi habían tomado en la misión… ¿Sabes en dónde están los tres caminos, Hidemi?... pues ellos habían tomado el camino de la izquierda, Kotaro y Seiyuro el de la derecha y Yuri y yo el del centro. Dudé un momento porque a lo mejor lo más acertado era buscar de nueva cuenta a Kotty por el sendero de la derecha, pero pensé que si ya habíamos estado ahí y no lo habíamos hallado iba a ser una movida en vano, y bueno, en realidad Satoru, aunque haya crecido, sigue siendo un niño pequeño que en esos momentos era mi responsabilidad. 

"Ese camino estaba más largo que el del centro, rodeamos el castillo por una dizque vereda chueca en donde había muchos matorrales, parecía que ahí cerca había una especie de acantilado que mostraba el mar, pero no estaba seguro; de cualquier forma avancé despacio y la mayoría del camino cargué a Satoru para que no se cansara… ese tiempo ayudó a que se me enfriara la cabeza, porque con todo lo que había pasado con Seiyuro me encontraba bastante confundido. No sé, supongo que tenía miedo, eso debe de ser normal, pero resulta perturbador si no puedes enfrentar lo que te causa temor… de cualquier manera me serené un poco, pensé en las posibilidades y en las movidas… tenía que pensar yo solo en esos momentos y olvidarme de que tengo el apoyo de mis dos mejores camaradas conmigo. Es muy curioso, porque yo antes no me llevaba tan bien con ellos… Toshiro era muy serio y Seiyuro demasiado buscapleitos, con Toshi casi no hablaba, siempre terminaba cambiando el tema si no le gustaba lo que charlábamos, y con Sei acababa peleando porque nos gustaba la misma niña.

"Siento como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel entonces, pero nada más ha pasado un año; el hecho de haber borrado a los digimons de nuestra cabeza hizo que mis relaciones con ellos mejoraran, siempre han sido mis mejores amigos pero ahora eso lo tengo más claro…  por lo mismo que sé que son mis camaradas, debo dar lo mejor de mí para ayudarlos… sé que adentro de ese Castillo Toshi debe estar enfrentando cosas terribles con valor, sé que aunque está herido, Sei debe estar luchando, por eso yo no puedo quedarme atrás, y por eso no quise dejarme llevar por ese sentimiento de pánico que sentía, tenía que enfriar mi cabeza.

"Cuando ya se me hacía mucho tiempo de camino, Satoru y yo escuchamos una explosión cercana, fue ahí cuando supe que no tardaríamos en llegar al campo de batalla;  lamenté no recordar exactamente qué  digimons podrían estar atacando a mi primo Doguen y a Kurumi, sólo deseé que no fuera demasiado tarde… desde ese momento le rogué a Satoru que se mantuviera callado, seguro ya lo sabes Hidemi, pero a ese niño no le para la boca con preguntas sobre sus hermanos. Caminamos casi de puntitas, a lo lejos pude ver uno de los laterales de castillo, pero curiosamente la batalla parecía más lejana a eso Voy a llamar a Demiveemon, Satoru le avisé "Quédate quieto y no te muevas; Satoru me obedeció tras asentir, y yo pude sacar el alma de mi digimon de mi cuerpo… me concentré en eso, y cuando volví a voltear con Satoru, me encontré con bicho verde en sus manos…

"¿Qué es eso, Satoru?

"Es mi digimon, porque yo también tengo uno me respondió con actitud misteriosa, demasiado misteriosa para mi gusto.

"Mi digimon digievolucionó hasta llegar a su estado de XV-mon, entonces Satoru, su digimon Minomon (creo) y yo lo trepamos para acercarnos a la pelea… 

"Nos acercamos por medio del vuelo, Satoru iba encantado viendo todo desde arriba, por un momento se olvidó de su misión, pero hay veces en las que crecemos y ya no podemos despreocuparnos de los problemas, como sucede en mi caso.   Le tuve envidia a Satoru por su infancia recién estrenada, y, jeje, también me dieron ganas de tener un hermano, aunque fue absurdo pensar eso en vez de concentrarme.

"Me pareció extraño mirar el castillo desde arriba, me causó incluso mareo ver que sus torres temblaban ligeramente y cada vez se volvían más oscuras, ¿qué clase de sitio será? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera tocado entrar junto a los demás?; tras el castillo iniciaba la playa negra, y era ahí donde se estaba realizando la batalla, que parecía más bien un torbellino de arena que no nos dejaba ver nada. Me puse los lentes de sol y le tapé la cara a Satoru porque la odiosa arena estaba molestando, después le ordené a XV-mon que bajara, pero él me respondió que era mejor esperar a que desapareciera el remolino de arena porque íbamos a tener mejor vista…

"Y sí que la tuvimos, pasaron algunos segundos, o tal vez fueron minutos, el caso es que cuando el ambiente se despejó tuvimos una visión clara de lo que estaba pasando.

"Mi primo Doguen y su enorme digimon estaban siendo rodeados por un escorpión digital horripilante y un mono de metal bastante ridículo…  bueno, aparte de feos parecían ser muy fuertes y se veía que Doguen no tenía forma de aventajar la pelea…  por otra parte no había rastros de Kurumi, tampoco de Kotaro, eso resultó preocupante.

"¡Tú dijiste que iba a estar mi hermanita ahí! renegó Satoru, olvidándose de que debía ser discreto.

"Hey, silencio niño, te prometo que la buscaremos. Pero desgraciadamente nuestra corta plática llamó la atención del enemigo.

"¡¡Asssh, no puede ser que hayan aparecido más mocosos impertinentes!! gritó el simio que se llamaba Metal Etemon Todo es tu culpa Scorpiomon, dejaste escapar a esa mocosa que seguro les avisó a estos odiosos.

"Cuando escuché eso me animé mucho, porque eso quería decir que Kurumi estaba viva… nunca pensé en que le hubiera pasado algo, pero sentí mucho vacío cuando llegué y solo vi a Doguen.

"Eso quiere decir que Kurumi está con bien, ¿oíste Satoru?.

"¡Viva!, muchas gracias señor Kyo, sí vamos a poder rescatarla ¿Verdad?

"Le asentí inmediatamente, volteé hacia abajo y noté que Doguen nos estaba mirando con cara de asombro, pero curiosamente no dijo nada. Doguen estaba bañado de arena, tenía sangre en sus brazos pero en sus ojos se le veía una determinación increíble que me causó admiración;  seguro que si tía Jun o tío Joe lo hubieran visto hubieran pensado lo mismo que yo.

"¡Por supuesto que no es mi culpa, Metal Etemon, yo sólo sigo las órdenes de la señorita Lady Devimon respondió el repugnante escorpión mientras bajábamos para auxiliar a mi primo en el campo de batalla.

"¡Hey Doguen! ¿Estás bien? ¿En dónde está Kurumi? le pregunté, mi primo no dejaba de tocarse la herida que tenía en el hombro, hacía presión con su brazo sano para que no estuviera sangrando.

"No s respondió Doguen Cuando apareció Kotaro, se fue tras él para detenerlo.

"Di otro salto de alegría, porque no sólo Kurumi parecía estar sana, sino que el pequeño Kotty estaba con bien. Doguen dio un paso al frente, no dejaba de ver a los digimons enemigos.

"¿Cómo que no sabes en dónde está mi hermanita? interrumpió Satoru, todavía traía a Minomon en sus manos.

"Esos dos van a empezar a pelear entre ellos otra vez, eso significa que podemos planear una estrategia murmuró mi primo¿Qué crees que podamos hacer, Zudomon?.

"En esos instantes se me figuró que Doguen me estaba ignorando, pero después descubrí sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tú no lo conoces Hidemi, pero Doguen tiene fama de cobarde… sin embargo en esos momentos era un valiente y quería que yo me diera cuenta.

"Efectivamente los digimons comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, eran casi puras agresiones de palabra, pero como Doguen dijo, eso daba tiempo para crear una estrategia.

"Zudomon debe ser un digimon de agua opiné Tal vez tendremos ventaja si hay una pelea en el agua.

"No sé si eso sea lo mejor, Metal Etemon es de metal y controla el sonido, el sonido se transmite por el agua y eso puede perjudicar a mi Zudomon mencionó Doguen.

"Entonces primo, yo me hago cargo del simio y tú del alacrán, ¿te parece?.

"Una luz verde interrumpió nuestra plática, mi primo y yo volteamos hacia atrás y nos encontramos con que el digimon de Satoru había digievolucionado hasta…

"Él es Stigmon sonrió Satoru.

"¿Y quién eres tú? indagó Doguen, acomodándose los lentes como si analizara al pequeño.

"Es Satoru Ichijouji crecido, Doguen respondí con una sonrisa.

"Ah caray, qué raro…

"Cuando vengo al Digimundo, crezco dijo Satoru, mirando embelesado a su digimon, que tenía pinta de un insecto-humanoide.

"Hagamos ese plan Doguen, tomemos ventaja mientras están peleando entre ellos… trata de llamar la atención del escorpión y llévalo al agua, Satoru va a cubrirte y yo me haré cargo del simio.

"Doguen asintió, apretó más su brazo herido.

"Me da gusto que hayas venido a rescatarme, Kyo me dijo, sonó menos tétrico que antes.

"Yo subí a los hombros de XV-mon, nos elevamos un poco y nos acercamos a los enemigos…

"Te digo que es tu culpa, pedazo de alimaña, si esa mocosa cuatro-ojos no se hubiera escapado, habríamos terminado antes con el odioso de Zudomon y el irritante llorón que tiene como camarada… me vale un comino que Lady Devimon haya dicho que los capturáramos y los lleváramos con el amo, yo hago lo que se me pega la gana.

"¡Oigan ustedes, digimons de baja calidad! dije, y les saqué la lengua para que se enojaran más ¿A que no adivinan?, ¿no, verdad?, jeje, pues la verdad es que Lady Devimon ha sido destruida por mi equipo de amigos… y eso mismo haremos con ustedes dos.

"XV-mon lanzó su poder, de su estómago salió un cruz de luz que se estampó en Metal Etemon, Zudomon usó un taladro gigante y le pegó al escorpión, y Satoru y Stigmon se elevaron por los aires.

"Stigmon, mantén a Satoru-kun alejado del peligro pidió mi primo Doguen.

"¡Nosotros vamos a ayudar también! renegó Satoru y se acercó a mí.

"La pelea entonces comenzó a desarrollarse, fue una pelea increíble, Hidemi, muy intensa. Lo mejor fue cuando Satoru me mostró que podíamos incrementar nuestros poderes si nos acordábamos de la unión tan grande que hay entre mi papá y el señor Ichijouji… bien, tú no lo sabes claro está, pero mi padre Daisuke Motomiya es el mejor amigo de Ken Ichijouji y juntos hacen el equipo más espectacular de todos. Satoru no me lo dijo así, yo lo pienso así, lo que él me infundió fue la confianza que me hacía falta.

"Señor Kyo, Stigmon quiere ser más fuerte como mi pap fue lo que me mencionó, entonces yo de ahí me puse a recordar algunas cosas que mi papá siempre me había dicho sobre la amistad y sus privilegios **_Escucha Kyo_** solía decirme cada vez que peleaba con Seiyuro _**, cuando aprendas a tener amigos, te olvidarás de las diferencias y confiarás más en las personas… cuando Ichijouji y yo nos hicimos amigos, lo primero que quise fue tenerle confianza a él, a sus cambios y a mí mismo, todo eso provocó que nos uniéramos hasta formar a Paildramon…_**

"¡XV-mon también quiere ser más fuerte! recordé entusiasmado ¡Por eso él y tu Stigmon van a convertirse en Paildramon!.

"No tuve que decir más, Hidemi, todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

"Pisé el suelo y encantado vi que mi digimon se fusionaba con el Satoru y se convertía en un digimon casi legendario, en un buen momento me acordé de lo que decía mi papá y creo que también conté con su apoyo todo este tiempo,  gracias a él y al señor Ichijouji pudimos lograr esa digievolución tan magnífica, porque seguro ellos nos prestaron sus energías, ¿no crees?.

"Como podrás imaginarte, acabamos con Metal Etemon, y además mi primo Doguen destruyó al Scorpiomon con sus propias tácticas y con su digimon Mega… me sentí feliz conmigo mismo, recuperé la confianza y la fe… también me sentí orgulloso de todos los niños elegidos.

"Fue lo único que ha sucedido. Cuando ya estuvimos de regreso, Doguen me contó con más claridad que Kotty Ishida apareció en el campo de batalla, iba montado en su digimon lobo con las intenciones de entrar al castillo de Lucemon para salvar a Mayumi, entonces Doguen le pidió a Kurumi que fuera tras él  y lo detuviera…"

—Pero entonces ¿por qué Kurumi-san y el pequeño Kotty no han regresado?—preguntó Hidemi Yagami, atenta a la plática.

—Doguen y yo creemos que Kurumi decidió ir con Kotty en vez de detenerlo… —Kyo suspiró y se puso de pie, ambos niños estaban afuera de la guarida, dialogando sobre la odisea que había vivido Kyosuke. —… y aunque actuar así no es cosa de Kurumi, me parece comprensible… ella estaba muy preocupada por Zetaro.

—Entonces ellos están adentro del castillo, ¿qué debemos hacer nosotros, Kyo?

—Debemos seguirlos… sólo necesitamos que Sei recobre la conciencia.

--

Estaba en una celda de color blanca. De un blanco nacarado tan intenso que terminaba perturbando los ojos, y si se quedaba viendo una parte de la pared, se encandilaba. 

No había rastro de otro color en la decoración, por primera vez pensó que el blanco no era un color tranquilizante.

Le dolía la cabeza, no llevaba esposas ni nada por el estilo. No había rejas, todo era paredes blancas y enfrente había un vidrio transparente que mostraba un pasillo angosto, con piso pulido y brillante. 

Taiki se movilizó lentamente, primero probó las articulaciones de sus dedos, los tronó; pataleó las piernas para dejar de estar entumido y se sentó. A su lado derecho estaba su primo Toshiro totalmente desvanecido. Taiki lo zarandeó un momento pero no hubo reacción. Frente a él estaba Osen, con su vestidito verde casi destruido, la piel pálida y la constante tos que no paraba ni siquiera cuando la niña estaba desmayada.

—¿Osen? —llamó en susurro al tiempo en que se hincaba para checar el estado de salud de su hermanita postiza.

—Ella está inconsciente.

Taiki se dio cuenta de que a su izquierda estaba Kurumi Ichijouji. La chica de catorce años estaba acurrucada en una esquina, con la cara oculta entre sus piernas y el cabello chorreado por todo su cuerpo.

—Kurumi… —saludó Taiki, desviando su mirada—, me da gusto que estés bien.

—¿Estar bien?, Oh, claro que no, esto es horrible—se quejó Kurumi, estallando en llanto—, estoy encerrada aquí y parece que he firmado mi sentencia de muerte, ¡y Zetaro!, Ay no, a mi hermano lo han poseído, y él será el que me dé muerte y me ponga como carnada… ¡yo debí evitarlo, Taiki!, debí evitar esta locura… todos aquí todavía son unos niños que pensaban ingenuamente que íbamos a resolver este estúpido lío con los digimons, ¡incluso yo misma por un momento lo creí!, pero al final de cuenta somos unos bobos, ¡no debí hacerles caso! ¡No debí permitir que Zetaro volviera a pisar el suelo de este mundo podrido!... pero soy una inservible, ni siquiera puedo ayudar a mi hermano.

Taiki no asimiló las palabras que corrieron por despecho de la boca de Kurumi, sólo abrió más los ojos y se mordió los labios... no sabía como sentirse, no sabía como reaccionar ante la problemática. ¿Era prudente decir que se habían equivocado al entrar a ese mundo, como Kurumi decía?

—No te morirás si encontramos la manera de salir de aquí— trató de animar Taiki, volviéndose hacia Osen.

—¡Todos ustedes tienen un optimismo enfermo! —Chilló Kurumi, levantando la cara—¿Cómo demonios crees que vamos a salir de aquí, Taiki? ¿Acaso tú lo sabes?, y además este castillo está lleno de ondas de oscuridad, no tenemos posibilidad.

—Eso ya lo sé, —expresó el gemelo Yagami, un poco molesto— pero si pudimos entrar, podremos salir… los demás nos ayudarán, también estoy seguro de que mi papá vendrá por nosotros.

—¿Es que no escuchaste que dijeron que tenían a nuestros padres capturados?, ¡eso lo dijo esa miserable Voz en boca de mi hermanito!… todo está perdido… es totalmente injusto que una muchacha joven como yo vaya a terminar así, ¡No quiero morir!, ¡no quiero que sigan traumatizando a Zetaro!

Taiki tuvo ganas de cachetear la histeria de Kurumi pero se abstuvo. Con la mayor fuerza que tuvo arrastró a Osen hacia donde estaba Toshi y se quedó observando a los dos.

—Parece que Osen no tiene un ataque asmático fuerte… deben ser las secuelas que esa Voz usó en ella para controlar su salud… lo más seguro es que ya no puede controlarla porque en vez de poseer a mi primo, poseyó a Zet— musitó el muchacho, sentándose en su lugar. "¿Qué voy a hacer aquí encerrado?, ¡algo tengo que hacer!, debo resolver todo esto para regresar a mi mundo… quiero volver a ver a Hidemi… no quiero separarme de ella" pensó segundos antes de seguir mirando fijamente las paredes blancas que expresaban miedo.

--

Seiyuro tenía entrecerrados los ojos, parecía que sus párpados cada vez estaban más cerrados. Estaba sentado entre sus cobijas y en sus brazos tenía sujeta a Min. Cuando Doguen se había acercado para revisarlo, Seiyuro había respondido con un manotazo; cuando Yuri quiso quitarle a Min, Sei había abrazado todavía más a su hermana y casi la había escondido en su regazo.

El sólo verlo era desesperante, Doguen no le perdía la vista de encima mientras Yuriko le vendaba la herida que se había hecho en la batalla contra Scorpiomon.

—Nunca pensé que fuera tan doloroso ver a Seiyuro tan mal—expresó el miope, analizando las ojeras azules del rubio, la boca herida y la piel pálida—. Ojalá en verdad pudiera ayudarlo y pudiera acercarme… pero es normal que me rechace, él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

—Eso no es verdad, Doguen-kun— dijo Yuri—. Aunque tú y Seiyuro siempre andan de pleito, sé que en el fondo se quieren mucho y son buenos compañeros… en estos momentos Sei no quiere que nadie se acerque… el verlo así nos causa dolor a todos porque sabemos que está sufriendo.

—Quizá si le damos un calmante se quede dormido, creo que no es sano que sostenga así a Min-chan—propuso Doguen al tiempo en que Yuriko terminaba de vendar su herida.

—Listo, ya quedó, ¿te duele mucho la cortada? ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

—Me resbalé con una roca y me corté con algo parecido a un coral mientras estaba en la batalla… la verdad es que si Kyo no hubiera llegado yo estuviera hecho añicos, porque Kurumi se fue tras Kotty y no regresó.

En ese momento los chicos interrumpieron su plática al notar que Hidemi y Kyosuke entraba de vuelta a la cueva.

—Ya le expliqué todo lo que pasó a Hidemi, Doguen—dijo Kyo, agachando la vista para no ver a Sei—¿Satoru sigue dormido?

—Sí, luce muy agotado—respondió Yuri.

—Es posible que la energía que gastan los digimons de alguna manera nos afecte a nosotros después de una batalla—analizó el Motomiya, Hidemi asintió.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante? —preguntó Yuri—¡No podemos dejar a Seiyuro y a los bebés para ir a pelear!, además, todos nosotros estamos heridos…

—Pero mi hermano y los demás pueden estar en serios problemas—dijo Hidemi, con los ojos llorosos.

—Eso ya lo sé…—respondió Yuri, al tiempo en que Sei seguía susurrando frases ininteligibles con Min en brazos.

—¡Rayos!, ¿qué vamos a hacer? — volvió a lamentarse Doguen, gruñendo.

—Por lo pronto les sugiero que me ayuden, insectos—dijo una sombra que se formó por la fogata que aún brillaba adentro de la caverna.

"_Insectos_…" pensó Kyosuke "Esa palabra sólo puede venir de la boca del principito".

—¡Benji! —gritó Yuriko, al ver que a la entrada de la cueva la figura de un chico de piel clara y cabello miel se iba delimitando poco a poco.

—¡Despistados!, pude ser el enemigo acorralándolos y ustedes ni en cuenta, qué infamia—opinó el muchacho.

Yuri y Doguen suspiraron llenos de alegría, Hidemi miró a Benjamín con mucha esperanza y Kyo corrió al encuentro del muchacho.

Le pegó un coscorrón cariñoso.

—Qué gusto me da verte, Ben— admitió el hijo de Davis y Makoto—. ¿Están todos bien? ¿Lograron salir del castillo?

—Pues… verán—el rostro de Ben se mostró funesto, pero con determinación—. Primero que nada necesito ayuda, al Metalgarurumon de Kotty se le acabó la energía y May no está en condiciones de caminar hasta acá… dejé que Kotaro la cuidara, pero necesito que me acompañen a ir por ellos.

—De acuerdo, andando— agregó Kyo.

—Ben, ¿cuántas veces te he prohibido que me subestimes? — interrumpió Mayumi Ishida, quien había aparecido de pie tras Ben. Jadeaba constantemente, cojeaba al caminar, pero sus ojos azules brillaban más que el cielo en verano, y en su rosada piel se reventaba la determinación de todo Ishida.

—Mi hermana insistió en caminar—dijo Kotty—. Dice que ella no es ninguna inútil a la que tengan que cargar.

—Exacto—aclaró May, mostrando orgullo.

—¡¡Ahhh, qué bueno que estás a salvo, 'Yumi!! —gritó Kyo, con ganas de abrazar a los hermanos Ishida —¡y tú también, Kotty!

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas 'Yumi, 'Suke? —renegó la rubia, entonces Kyosuke sonrió con más libertad y miró atentamente a los recién llegados.

—Eso quiere decir que no estás tan mal, tu malhumor sigue intacto.

—¿No viene nadie más? —preguntó Yuriko, quien se había acercado a la entrada de la cueva junto con Doguen y Hidemi.

Kotaro, Mayumi y Ben negaron con pesadumbre, el principito Tachikawa fue el único que pudo contestar.

—No, no viene nadie más— dijo, y se le rompió la voz, pues comenzó a lagrimar sin poder detenerse—. Las cosas se pusieron difíciles,  creo que a todos nos hubieran capturado si Kotaro y Kurumi no hubieran aparecido… 

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —interrogó angustiado Doguen.

—El enemigo de la fusión prohibida nos atacó, ¿ustedes recuerdan a esa asquerosa Voz?... seguro y sí, aunque el caso de esto es que ésa cosa terminó poseyendo a Zetaro, apareció un tal Myotismon y tomaron como rehenes a todos los demás…. Sólo pudimos escapar nosotros.

—¿Eso quiere decir que mi hermano y los demás son prisioneros? —preguntó Hidemi de repente.

May y Ben voltearon a verla admirados, se tallaron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Pero si es la hermanita de Taiki! —dijo Kotaro, asombrado.

—¡Hidemi! —expresó May—¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí? 

—Vaya…—dijo Ben—, es como la _Cerebrito_ dijo, que Hidemi también debía venir con nosotros… ya ni siquiera traes las muletas, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

Ben iba a seguir preguntando de manera inquisitoria, pero sus ojos castaños cambiaron el enfoque y a lo lejos vieron la carriola de su hermano recién nacido.

—Mínimo estoy cansado…  hasta estoy viendo la carriola de Tulo… deben ser como alucinaciones….

—No Benji, no son alucinaciones— dijo Yuri—. Al igual que Hidemi… Satoru, Min y Tulo también están aquí, en el Digimundo. Nuestros padres le pidieron a Hide que los trajera a este mundo.

—¡Eso es una estupidez! —gritó Ben, como si estuviera desquiciado. Pasó a los demás sin saludarlos, llegó a la carriola en donde Tulo estaba dormido.

Lo vio y cayó de rodillas, una cosa era rescatar a la _Cerebrito_ y tener miedo, otra cosa era sumarle a sus problemas la inesperada estancia de Tulo en ese mundo oscuro.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora con mi hermano aquí? — se puso de pie e intentó cargarlo, pero lo vio frágil, rompible, como si fuera un muñeco de papel. Se llenó de terror con sólo pensar en que no podía protegerlo.

—Es imposible que mi bella madre e Izzy le hayan pedido a la hermana de Taiki que trajera a Tulo a este mundo de oscuridad, ¡ellos no son tan malos padres!

—Ellos no sabían que apareceríamos en el mundo oscuro—susurró Hidemi, apenada—… no sabían que el mar de la oscuridad es ahora el centro del Digimundo… ellos sólo querían protegerlos, no querían que en la batalla de los darkmasters los bebitos corrieran peligro.

Ben bajó los brazos, respiró profunda y lentamente, como si con eso fuera a recuperar la calma. Miró a su pequeño hermanito… su hermanito de verdad, con el cabello sedoso, la carita rosada, los puños bien apretados; a Ben se le salieron las lágrimas.

—Sí… ellos no sabían…—susurró Ben sin poder controlarse—, ¡pero ahora yo no sé qué hacer con el niño! ¡La _Cerebrito_ necesita mi ayuda y los demás también! ¡Y no sé en dónde están mis padres!...

—Le prometí a tu mamá que traería a tu hermanito sano y salvo hasta ti— dijo Hidemi, con una ligera inclinación—. A ella le daría gusto enterarse de que Tulo está contigo y que he cumplido ese encargo…

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, sin quitarse la vista de encima, los otros chicos también los miraban con interés. Finalmente Ben volvió a suspirar, le dijo a Hidemi en un extraño bufido:

—Gracias por cumplir el encargo de mi madre— la vista de Ben de nuevo se estancó en la pequeña cunita, Hidemi se sintió aliviada al oír el escueto agradecimiento, intuyó que así debía ser la personalidad de ese niño.

—¡Primo Sei! — gritó de repente Kotaro, tras la carriola vio que su primo estaba sentado con expresión zombi, como si estuviera muerto.

—Esta será una larga noche…—susurró Kyo, para sus adentros.

--

Taiki se abrazó a sí mismo un momento y escondió la cabeza. En esa blanca habitación los sollozos de Kurumi eran un eco muy molesto para su oído, para su mente. Taiki comprendía que las cosas se habían complicado, pero muy dentro de sí no quería perder la esperanza, a lo mejor alguien vendría a ayudarlos, o talvez él encontraría la manera de salir. Si Toshi había sido capaz de rechazar la posesión de la Voz misteriosa, Taik quería ser capaz de escapar de ese encierro. Hundió lo más que pudo su cara entre sus dos piernas, tenía que pensar en una solución él solo… Osen y Toshi seguían inconscientes, Kurumi no hacía otra cosa mas que llorar.

Su mente, al igual que la celda, estaba en blanco. Quería pensar, pero se le nublaba la razón y ni siquiera podía preguntarse con claridad las dudas que traía atoradas en la garganta… definitivamente hubiera sido más sencillo conversar con alguien.

Negó molesto, se hundió más, apretó sus ojos cerrados. Su deber era encontrarle solución al problema, si no lo hacía, tal vez nunca más vería a Hidemi.

—_Argg_, eso no—renegó en bajito, tratando de dejar la blancura de la nada a un lado, tenía que poner a funcionar su masa gris.

Taik bufó, poco a poco se fue relajando en sus pensamientos blancos, sus ojos dejaron de tensarse, sus manos cayeron libremente por sus costados, estaba volviendo a él una extraña calma...

—Taik, ¿estás despierto? —escuchó el hijo de Tai, quien volteó de inmediato hacia quien le llamaba.

—¡Osen, estás consciente!

—Estás rojo Taik, ¿acaso tienes fiebre? —preguntó Osen, incorporándose para recargarse en la pared.

—No es nada Osen, sólo pensaba. Mejor cuéntame como te sientes, ¿cuándo despertaste?

—Hace unos segundo, no hablé porque pensé que estabas dormido…

—Algo así, me supongo, trataba de buscar la manera de salir de aquí—dijo Taiki, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro—, Kurumi también está despierta, pero lo único que hace es llorar; ¿qué me dices tú?, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien… sólo estoy un poco resfriada.

—Menos mal… ¿no tienes algún ataque de asma?

—No, no tengo— mencionó Osen, tocándose la barbilla—. Ahora comprendo porqué no había tenido ataques este año… no era que estuviera sana, lo que pasó fue que aún tenía el virus que me controlaba, los datos de esa Voz tienen manera de afectarme y durante un año me han mantenido sana…— "Todo este tiempo no quise que me hicieran análisis, debió ser porque no quería recordar lo que era el dolor que me causaba la maligna Voz…".

—¿Aún podrá controlarte el enemigo?

—No lo sé Taik, supongo que sí— Osen tosió un par de veces y estiró el brazo izquierdo; con su mano derecha trató de activar su brazalete digital, pero no pudo.

—No puedo usar mi brazalete digital… eso significa que no puedo sacar la computadora.

—Ya veo…

—El cuarto blanco nos impide pensar en soluciones, debe tener algún poder oscuro o algo así—interrumpió Kurumi, secándose las lágrimas—, ¿cómo te encuentras, Osen-chan?

Osen le asintió a Kurumi, indicándole que se sentía mejor. 

—¿Y Toshi-kun?

—Él sigue desmayado, Osen—respondió Kurumi.

—Mi primo es increíble, ¡ha logrado vencer a la voz esa! —expresó Taiki, orgulloso.

—¡Uyyyy, Taiki, guarda silencio!, ¡no tienes por qué humillarme diciendo eso!, siento como si quisieras gritar que Toshi logró vencer a la oscuridad y mi hermano Zet no, ¡mejor cállate!

—Kurumi-san, no creo que esa sea la intención de Taiki.

Kurumi Ichijouji les volteó la cara y no respondió.

—O-chan tiene razón, mi primo Taik no quiso decir eso. Si Zetaro no pudo contra la oscuridad, no se debe a que tenga menos fuerza de voluntad que nosotros, lo que pasa es que él tiene esa semilla de la oscuridad que lo condena y lo hace susceptible.

—¡Toshi! —gritaron en coro los niños, contentos de ver que todo el grupo de capturados estaba a salvo.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—La voz tomó posesión de Zetaro y nos encarceló…  bueno, supongo que  esta es nuestra prisión, ¿ne?

—¡Pero tenemos que escapar!

—… nos van a usar de carnada.

—… y no podemos usar la computadora.

—Amigos, pero ustedes olvidan que tenemos lo más importante y el enemigo no lo ha tomado en cuenta— replicó Toshiro, con una sonrisa cansada pero llena de esperanza—: El aro mágico de Gatomon está de nuestro lado.

Por un instante Taiki y los demás estuvieron a punto de reír, pero unas pisadas nada alentadoras, algo bruscas y arrastradas se escucharon por el pasillo por donde desembocaba la celda blanca, con vidrio como barrotes.

El gemelo corrió hacia la entrada de la jaula, embarró su rostro en el cristal que los aprisionaba y vio que dos digimons  se acercaban a ellos.

—Por el pasillo vienen Arukerimon y Mummymon, los odiosos que estuvieron en la televisora donde trabaja el abuelo Ishida.

—¿Qué dices?! — se exaltó Kurumi, agarrando los hombros de Toshiro para esconderse tras él.

Los muchachos guardaron silencio de manera instintiva cuando las pisadas se volvieron patas de araña y piernas vendadas. Las pisadas se volvieron voces, las voces se volvieron seres… en efecto, Arukerimon y su fiel secuaz aparecieron frente a los chicos. 

—Aquí estamos finalmente Arukerimon, con los mocosos que nos engañaron la otra vez, ¿recuerdas? — Dijo Mummymon, con mirada demente y dientes de serrucho—, ¡Anda, Arukerimon, ¿de verdad no recuerdas?!, nos hicieron creer que el anillo que buscaba el amo era una rosquilla de piña.

A Taiki lo traicionó una risita de victoria pasada, el niño miró a sus enemigos con suspicaz valentía, como si en ese momento él tuviera las de ganar "Parte de tener la sangre de un Yagami" pensó Osen al verlo "Papá me dijo que los Yagami eran muy valientes, ¡justo como Taik!".

—¡Cállate Mummymon! — Recordó Arukerimon—. Sólo venimos por el encargo del amo, no tienes por qué recordar fastidiosos episodios con *estos* buenos para nada.

—¿¡A qué han venido?! —rugió Taiki, se asombró al darse cuenta de que en el fondo estaba temblando.

—¿Y a quien debemos llevar, Arukerimon?

—¿No recuerdas que dijo que a la más pequeña? — reprendió en cuestión la mujer araña, tirándole una mirada asesina a Osen, quien se quedó estática.

—¡Contéstenme, ¿a qué han venido?! — volvió a indagar Taiki, molesto ante el hecho de que lo ignoraran.

—Mocosos estúpidos… abre la celda, Mummymon, y saca a la más chica—exigió Arukerimon—, trae a la pelirroja, que no hay tiempo que perder.

"Es curioso que me quieran a mí y no al aro mágico, ¿de verdad ellos ignoran que el aro está en nuestro poder?... lo mejor sería que Toshi-kun escondiera muy bien ese anillo y lo usara en el momento adecuado".

—¡Tonterías, ustedes no van a llevársela! — gritó Taiki, se movió hasta quedar frente a Osen, estiró los brazos en señal de protección—. ¡Antes de tocarla pasan por encima de nosotros! ¿Verdad, Toshiro?

—¡Por supuesto! — exclamó Toshiro, poniéndose al lado de su primo menor. Le dolía la cabeza, se sentía aturdido, pero aún con sus dolencias no iba a permitir que le arrebataran a su _hermanita_ y la usaran como carnada.

—… Chicos… alguien tiene que… ser el primero…—susurró la pelirroja, estremeciéndose—… 

—¿Acaso mi hermano Zetaro mandó llamar a Osen? —interrogó Kurumi.

—Nosotros no conocemos a ningún Zetaro, ¿verdad Arukerimon?

—Nosotros sólo conocemos al Emperador de los digimons, nuestro nuevo amo. — Dijo la digital creada por las agujas de control—. Ahora, háganse a un lado, que necesitamos solamente a esta niñita, nuestro señor nos la pidió.

Mummymon abrió la celda, lanzó su rayo láser hacia el techo, del techo blanco y suave rebotó una luz azulosa que rozó la cadera de Kurumi, la mejilla de Taiki y el cabello de Toshiro, esa distracción hizo que el hilo de araña de Arukerimon atrapara  a Osen y la jalara hacia fuera de la celda.

—¡Maldita sea!, ¡Osen! —gritó Taiki, golpeando el cristal por donde habían sacado a su amiga—, ¡déjenla en paz! ¡Osen!

—¡¡Pobrecita Osen!! —berreó Kurumi, tapándose la cara para sollozar nuevamente.

Toshiro bajó la mirada mientras Arukerimon y Mummymon reían con sorna y se alejaban llevando a Osen junto a ellos. 

—¡¡Oseeeennn!!

**--**

Kotaro Ishida veía con nostalgia a su primo mayor, quien estaba acostado, tiritando por la fiebre y elfrío. La piel de Seiyuro seguía azulosa, la boca no paraba de sangrar. Después de haberse puesto al corriente de todas las situaciones, los chicos se habían calmado un poco, en silencio parecían pensar en la solución a sus múltiples problemas.

Ben ya sabía cargar a Tulo en su regazo, le había enseñado Hidemi Se siente muy raro cargar a bebés había opinado  Ben , no es lo mismo que cargar muñecas, ¿verdad?, esto es muy real, pero se siente bien… gracias por enseñarme, Hidemi. Kyo, Yuri y May platicaban los futuros planes mientras Doguen revisaba los medicamentos que debía darle a Sei.

Seiyuro se mostraba intranquilo desde que le habían quitado a Min de sus brazos; Kotty estaba a su lado, le tomaba la mano con mucho cariño, todo esto le parecía mentira… ver así a su primo Sei parecía cosa de otro mundo.

—Vamos primo, no te pongas enfermito, estamos preocupados… ¡Oye Sei, te voy a contar una historia!, siempre que estoy triste tú me animas, yo también quiero ayudarte… ahí va mi cuento: *Una vez en un tiempo, mamá me contó una historia sobre las mariposas. Las mariposas son primero pequeñas orugas que van por el mundo buscando un sitio bonito para convertirse en mariposas. Las orugas tejen su nido con un tela especial que sacan de sus sueños… entonces las orugas tejen y siguen tejiendo sus sueños para formarse un capullo. El capullo está hecho de las ilusiones de las orugas, quienes se meten en él y duermen largo rato como la bella durmiente de los cuentos. ¡Y luego despiertan!, al despertar ya no son orugas, son mariposas con grandes alas de colores y pequeñas antenas en sus cabezas. Las mariposas van por el mundo y beben de las rosas, cumplen su sueño… Mamá me dijo que el sueño de toda oruga, es volar*.

Al no ver respuesta por parte de Sei, Kotaro humedeció sus ojitos rojizos, apretó más la mano.

—Despierta, primo… May, dile a Seiyuro que despierte…

Mayumi se acercó lentamente y se inclinó cerca de Seiyuro.

—Él debe sentirse muy mal, Kotaro— opinó la rubia, suspirando—. Primero se le tiene que bajar la fiebre, necesita descansar.

—Me siento tan triste… yo no le hice caso a Sei cuando me pidió que me esperara— admitió Kotaro—. Cuando Metalgarurumon  derrotó a ese árbol mentiroso me sentí muy poderoso y no obedecí a mi primo… tal vez si me hubiera quedado con él las cosas serían menos feas.

—Y sin embargo el pasado no se puede cambiar, hermano— mencionó May—, así que no te lamentes ahora, eso no le gustaría al Seiyuro normal, ¿acaso a él le gusta verte desanimado?

El pelirrojo negó.

—Entonces muéstrale tu mejor cara para que mejore.

—¡Sí, May! — Dijo con energía el hijo menor de Sora y Matt—, le ayudaré a Sei a cuidar de Min-chan.

—… no quiero… ¿en dónde está? —Susurró Seiyuro, moviéndose de un lado al otro—… Min…

Los hermanos Ishida miraron hacia Sei, éste nuevamente tenía los ojos abiertos. El _sleeping_ parecía haber sido azotado por un huracán debido a los movimientos de Sei, la frente de éste estaba empapada en sudor.

—¡Primo Sei! —Chilló Kotaro, preocupado—, volviste a despertar ¿Cómo te sientes?

El pequeñuelo no esperó respuesta, antes de que Sei tocara nuevamente su herida se lanzó a los brazos de rubio sin pensarla dos veces—. ¡Primo, soy yo, Kotty!, ¡quiero cuidarte!

Kotaro abrazó con fuerza al rubio, con sus manitas rodeó el cuerpo pálido, apretó sus ojitos y comenzó a llorar. Seiyuro no reaccionó inmediatamente, sin embargo sus movimientos oculares fueron tomando más fuerza. Visualizó la cueva con más claridad, las tinieblas de sangre se fueron diluyendo poco a poco, como si el amor de Kotaro estuviera curándolo. Seiyuro miró al frente, justo ahí estaba Mayumi Ishida, sonriéndole.

—¿May? —indagó Seiyuro, por primera vez se oía coherente.

Como respuesta Mayumi, olvidándose de los estatutos que le exigía su carácter, se hizo campo entre Kotaro y Seiyuro para abrazarlos a ambos. Fue entonces cuando Sei miró que Kotty estaba también junto a él, y él… él no estaba con ninguna arpía, sino en la cueva-guarida de los elegidos.

—Kotaro, ¿estás a salvo? — preguntó Sei, sin dejar de abrazar a sus primos.

—¡Sí primo, yo estoy muy bien! —Kotty se separó al igual que Mayumi, los hermanos se le quedaron viendo fijamente al Takaishi.

—¿En dónde estoy?... y si estás a salvo tú, Kotty, ¿cómo es que yo estoy aquí?...

—¡¡Kyo, mi primo Sei ha vuelto a ser como antes!! — gritó Kotaro mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a saltar de gusto por toda la caverna.

—¡Seiyuro! — exclamó Kyosuke,  de inmediato el rubio se vio rodeado por todos los presentes camaradas.

—¿Estás bien, Sei?

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Ahora sí vas a dejar que te demos la medicina?

—¡Habla, Sei!

—Pardiez… es curioso, pero presiento que en estos momentos soy el centro de atención—dijo el rubio analizando los rostros de sus amigos—, estoy bien… pero por favor, ¿podrían informarme qué está pasando aquí?, me siento extraño, no recuerdo mucho, y lo que sé sinceramente no quiero traerlo a mi mente.

—¿Cómo que estás bien?, ¡estás ardiendo en fiebre, casi tienes 40 grados de temperatura!

—Bah, no exageres, _Llorón_. — agregó Sei, suspirando—… en fin, tengo que  preguntarlo, ¿en dónde está la digimon que me atacó?

—Ella está muerta, no te preocupes—respondió Kyo, mirando a Hidemi.

—Muerta… ¿de verdad lo está? —al ver que su amigo Motomiya le asentía, Seiyuro trató de ponerse de pie, pero Yuri y Doguen lo jalaron de nuevo hasta el suelo y le negaron, Sei murmuró—… entonces ustedes me salvaron la vida… gracias… esa cosa… iba a matarme… me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido un sueño… pero no lo fue ¿no es así?... además, hubo un momento en el que había perdido la esperanza, pero ustedes amigos, me la devolvieron… 

El joven hablaba de manera entrecortada, como si cada palabra lo debilitara más, por un  momento todos quedaron en silencio.

—¿Minagawa está aquí?... soñé que la encontraba, pero como veo que Ben tiene en sus brazos a su hermano, estoy empezando a creer que mi encuentro con Min-chan no fue un sueño.

—Ella está dormidita en la cunita— avisó May—¿Quieres que la traiga?

Seiyuro negó, escondió un momento su rostro, pero luego lo alzó con una sonrisa de gratitud.

—Kyo, ¿y tus googles?

—Los trae la niña que te salvó— dijo Kyo, señalando a Hide—. Hey, camarada, si a alguien debes agradecerle la vida, es a Hidemi Yagami.

Sei enfocó a Hide con asombro, de haber sido el de siempre le hubiera regalado una sonrisa coqueta, en esos momentos no podía, todo era confuso, todo olía a perdición y a sangre.

En su mente el eco de Lady Devimon se estrellaba como olas de mar en su cabeza. Las risas de burla, el beso de muerte, la sangre fluyendo… y él, Seiyuro Takaishi, sin esperanza. Sei aún no sabía como se había recuperado del estado en el que estaba. A lo mejor habían sido las palabras, los cuidados y el cariño que sus amigos habían tenido para con él. Se sacudió la cabeza. En estos momentos debía olvidar.

—Dama Hidemi…—susurró, mirando largamente a la gemela de Taiki—, ¿cómo podría yo agradecerte?

De casi un brinco Seiyuro se puso de pie y se acercó a Hide. Al caminar se tambaleaba como si estuviera ebrio, o como si en su sangre hubiera veneno. Casi al llegar hasta Hidemi se desplomó, perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a jadear de rodillas.

—Pardiez… no tengo  fuerza…

Hidemi se hincó a su lado.

—Estamos a mano—dijo en tono dulce— tú también me salvaste.

Sei se incorporó con brusquedad.

—No, Hidemi, en realidad no hay punto de comparación… gracias. Te juro que encontraré la manera de agradecértelo.

Hidemi se sonrojó se manera alarmante, Sei acarició la mejilla de la niña, se alejó hasta su tendido y se dejó caer abruptamente al suelo lanudo de sus cobijas, estaba cansado.

—May, ¿podrías acercar la cunita en donde está Min? — Preguntó a su prima, —… Kyo, ¿me puedes contar qué es lo que ha pasado?, ¿en dónde están Toshi y los demás?

--

¿Qué era el mar de la oscuridad? ¿Cómo salir de él si el laberinto lo tenía perdido? ¿Era bonito ver el mar?, sí, disfrutaba mucho el mar aunque fuera oscuro, el mar quería que alguien lo gobernara; el Digimundo no tenía que volver a ser lo de antes, era mejor que por siempre siguiera siendo el mar oscuro.

El salón estaba en silencio, en el trono del sitio había una sombra. 

****Debes estar contento, juntos crearemos tu imperio** **dijo la Voz, resonando en el salón de manera tétrica. ****Ahora estás en tu silla real, y tú y yo somos uno solo****

—Tú eres sólo mi súbdito.

****Tu súbdito… claro… pero aunque no te has dado cuenta, tú yo somos iguales, a ambos nos han ignorado los insignificantes. A ti y a mí nos conviene la fusión prohibida, pues eliminará toda la escoria y reinaremos en paz… y claro, tendrás a tus dibujos, emperador**.**

El emperador sonrió. Sus ojos de hielo se achicaron más mientras su cabello violeta se agitaba aún sin viento.

—Entonces—comentó el emperador, acariciando la velluda cabeza de un digimon—¿Qué estamos esperando?

****Nada en realidad** **dijo la Voz ****esperaremos a que los datos regresen, todo depende de las batallas que hayan tenido nuestros siervos con las basuras de niños elegidos****

—Esos datos debe estar de vuelta. Sólo así podremos comenzar la fusión prohibida.

****Iré por ellos. Es posible que hayan matado a esos odiosos niñitos y no quieran regresar con nosotros por las buenas. No comprenden que los digimon deben ser uno solo****

—Ve, y date prisa, pedazo de datos.

****Sí, mi señor**** respondió la Voz en forma burlesca, como si el emperador no pudiera identificar el sarcasmo traicionero ****¡Demidevimon, andando!****

—Ve, Demidevimon—ordenó el emperador, dejando de acariciar a esa bola azul con alas de murciélago.

—Como ustedes ordenen, ¿tengo que avisarle al señor Myotismon?

La Voz gruñó por lo alto, Demidevimon se escandalizó y salió volando del tétrico lugar.

—Escoria…—susurró el nuevo emperador, una risita extraña se oyó por parte de la Voz sin cuerpo.

**** ¿Escoria, dices, niño estúpido?, tú no sabes lo que te espera a ti con esa semilla, tu alma irá muriendo hasta que me des tu cuerpo… a ti no puedo poseerte como al elegido de la Luz, pero entre tanta maldad la bondad sucumbirá, y entonces yo podré tenerte como mi cuerpo… ahora sólo me queda ser paciente y soportarte, muy pronto todo será demasiado tarde para tu intento de imperio, te perderás**** pensó el enemigo, retirándose.

Cuando Zetaro corroboró que todo estaba en silencio se puso de pie. De manera mecánica caminó hasta una pequeña mesita en donde había varias hojas en blanco. De su bolsillo sacó un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar.

—Mis dibujos… sólo ellos son parte de mí. Los demás no son nada, porque no provienen de mí—murmuró por lo bajo, mientras con asombrosa habilidad hacía trazos en las hojas.

—¡Amo, amito bonito! —Saludó Mummymon, con sonrisa demente—, hemos llegado con su encargo.

—¿Encargo? —cuestionó Zetaro, sonriendo con malicia—, ¿cómo puedes en primer lugar hablarme sin tener el permiso?, yo puedo destruirte en cualquier momento y aún así osas en llamarme como si estuviera a tu nivel?, eres basura, un pequeño ser insignificante.

—Amo, señor emperador, Mummymon lo lamenta—suplicó la mujer araña en su forma de digimon. Traía a Osen de la mano, la apretaba con fuerza mientras los ojos de la araña giraban de un lado al otro como si estuviera perdida.

—Deja a la humana y salgan del salón. Hagan guardia y avísenle a Myotismon que la escoria de elegidos no tardan en atacar.

—¡Sí, amo, y gracias! —chilló Arukerimon, soltando a Osen, quien cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

—¡¡Lárguense!! —exigió Zetaro, guardando sus instrumentos de trabajo.

Arukerimon y Mummymon desaparecieron despavoridos ante la orden imperiosa de Zet, el nuevo emperador digital.

El mediano Ichijouji lucía irreconocible, especialmente por su porte frío y sus palabras hirientes. A Osen le parecía que no era su Zet el que estaba frente a ella.

Zetaro bajó calmadamente los escalones que llevaban al trono. Osen no retrocedió, sólo agarró con fuerza su vestido, como si eso le diera apoyo. Entre más nerviosa se ponía su respiración se iba acelerando, su piel se ponía lívida y sus ojos no encontraban sostén alguno en los de Zetaro.

—Idiota, ¿ahora retrocedes por el temor?, ¿temes que vaya a matarte? —preguntó Zetaro.

—Zet…

—Cállate, no he ordenado que me nombres—mandó Zet, soltándole una cachetada leve—, ¿Acaso crees que me ha dado gusto llamarte?, me causa repugnancia verte a ti y a todos los demás.

—Dios mío, ¿qué te han hecho, Zet? — Osen se cubrió la boca. Le dolía ver a su amigo así, Zetaro era dulce y bondadoso, ¿en qué lo había convertido esa semilla?

—Ese ya no será mi nombre. El Zet débil no existe. Ahora son el rey de estas tierras.

—¡Por supuesto que no, te están engañando!

—Eso ya lo sé—respondió Zetaro con calma—, y al mismo tiempo, yo los engaño a ellos. El mundo es un engaño mismo. Las mentiras las inventan los débiles, pero las aprovechan los fuertes.

—Zet, si sabes que te están engañando, ¿qué harás?

—No te importa. Eres una estúpida, ¿acaso crees que te lo contaría?

—Sí, vas a contármelo, por eso me mandaste llamar, ¿verdad?... Zet, por favor recapacita, Kurumi y los demás están muy preocupados por ti… yo también.

—La preocupación no existe—rió Zet—. Es de débiles.

El muchacho levantó el brazo y señaló el fondo del salón, en donde había un árbol seco con esferas de gemas rojas en él, las gemas eran del tamaño de un balón de fútbol americano. Más atrás había unos pozos gigantes que tenían varios metros de diámetro.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Son los preparativos para la fusión prohibida. La fusión prohibida hará que un nuevo génesis me haga emperador de este lugar… aquí reinará mi superioridad.

—¡La fusión prohibida destruirá todo! ¡Además no podrán hacerla sin la presencia de nuestros papás, porque ellos tienen los emblemas verdaderos!

—¿Y qué crees que contienen esas esferas de amatista que cuelgan del árbol, idiota?, adentro de esas esferas están los niños elegidos con sus respectivas "virtudes".

—¡Es no es posible!

—Los elegidos fueron capturados por los Darkmasters—rió Zetaro—, y ahora están muertos en vida, esperando a ser parte de la Fusión divina… si no puedes sacar el agua del pozo, ¿por qué no traer al pozo junto con el agua?, alguien como tú no lo comprendería.

Osen avanzó  hacia el árbol, pero una pared transparente le impidió el paso. ¿Realmente su papá y los otros adultos estarían dentro de esas piedras?, la chica dio una rápida ojeada al árbol seco, pero entonces Zetaro la jaló del brazo para que volteara a verlo.

—¿Lloras por tus padres, escoria?

Osen cerró los ojos, no contestó.

—Seres como tú y los demás humanos no deberían de existir, apestan— observó Zetaro, limpiándose la mano en sus ropas—. Yo jamás fui como ustedes…  sólo tengo un defecto: soy un mortal.

—¡Tú eres igual a nosotros! —chilló Osen—, ¡Por favor, Zetaro, vuelve a ser tú!

—¿A ser yo? ¿Acaso te importa?, muy pronto todos perecerán y no podrán acordarse de nadie porque se harán polvo. En cambio, tú estás destinada a sufrir por el resto de tu vida, a ti te necesito para que continúe mi imperio.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que gracias a ti, mi clan seguirá creciendo y se reproducirá. Me rebajaré a tenerte entre mis pertenencias para poder tener familia.

—¿QUÉ?, ¡Pero Zet!, ¿qué estás diciendo? — Osen palideció más. Definitivamente esos pensamientos no eran propios de una persona de tan sólo diez años.

—Tendrás que vivir, para que algún día yo pueda reproducirme. Cuando eso pase te matará esa Voz, si no es que te mueres antes. Vivirás como mi esclava, serás lo único insignificante en mi reino y verás morir a todos los tuyos.

—¡Antes me moriría con ellos! —lloró Osen, sin comprender bien las intenciones de Zetaro.

—¡Estúpida! —Zetaro rugió, agarró a Osen del cabello y la estrelló en la pared invisible—, ¡No tienes derecho de alzarme la voz, escoria! ¡¡CÁLLATE!!

Zetaro arrastró por el suelo a Osen sosteniéndola de los cabellos, para la chica Izumi todo había sido tan imprevisto que ni había gritado, las lágrimas eran la única señal del sufrimiento que en esos momentos vivía. Entonces, y sin esperárselo, sintió que además de acorralarla Zet le abrió el puño de la mano y le dio algo, parecían un papel arrugado, "guárdalo" le musitó en bajito. En cuanto Osen sostuvo el papel de Zet, lo escondió en su vestido, Zetaro la soltó de improviso.

—Prefiero que mi imperio sucumba antes de mezclar mi sangre con la tuya—dijo despectivamente—. Myotismon, aparece.

El vampiro digimon de cabello rubio, de ademanes amanerados y temibles, apareció frente al nuevo emperador.

—Dime, Myotismon, ¿has oído a esta escoria?

—He visto todo, señor.

—Es una basura. Lo mejor será regresarla a la celda y sacrificarla con los demás. Lo único que tenemos que esperar para comenzar el ritual es el regreso de la _Voz_ y los datos restantes de digimons…. Cuando la fusión prohibida inicie, sin duda alguna esta misma llamará al resto de los datos perdidos, como aquellos que  habitan en los corazones de los seres humanos y se refugian ahí o en la tierra… nada nos detendrá.

—Sí, señor emperador.

—Es necesario que empiecen los preparativos de la fusión prohibida desde ahora… traspasa a los prisioneros al salón principal, pronto comenzaremos.

--

—¿Entonces van a dejarme atrás?

—No quisiera, ¿pero ves alguna otra opción? — preguntó Kyosuke, suspirando con desgane—. Estás enfermo, no sabemos que tienes… y los bebés, ¿acaso podrían quedarse solos?

—Pero no quiero quedarme.

—¿Quién cuidaría de tu hermanita y del pequeño Izumi?

—No sé—renegó el muchacho—, entiéndeme Kyo, no soporto la idea de quedarme atrás de ustedes sin hacer nada… todos estamos heridos, no sólo yo.

—Sé que es duro, y te comprendo Sei… sin embargo sabes que no podemos dejar de ir a ayudar a los chicos.

—… y yo sería una carga—mencionó con amargura Seiyuro—, así que como no sirvo me dejan de niñero.

—Lo lamento.

—Yo no, sólo que no lo admito. Por dejarme atrás la vez pasada me pasó lo de Lady Devimon, al parecer en esta ocasión quedé inhabilitado para seguir a mis amigos…

—Prometo rescatarlos… 

—Ya, no digas nada…—renegó Seiyuro, cubriéndose con las cobijas por el coraje.

—Tampoco tienes contigo a tu digimon—susurró Kyo—, él aún no ha regresado de la lucha contra Devimon, según me contaste.

—Estoy preocupado por él—replicó Sei, más para él mismo que para Kyosuke—, ¡diantre!, detesto ser una carga…

El chico no se quitó las cobijas. Toda esa maldita aventura estaba resultando horrible, y él sin poder hacer nada, sólo sentía que a cada momento la amargura se apoderaba de su sangre.

—Sei… ¿qué puedo hacer entonces, camarada?

—Kyo, haz lo que tengas que hacer aunque yo no comprenda. —Gruñó Sei—. Si tienen que irse, váyanse… mira, no es que no confíe en ti, lo que pasa es que detesto ver todo desde lejos… y sí, comprendo que estoy herido y que debo quedarme, ¡así que váyanse ya!...

Kyo se puso de pie sin decirle a Sei nada más, volteó hacia sus amigos, que lo miraban con inquietud. El fuego de la cueva era exiguo, pero Hidemi y Ben habían acarreado leña.

—Ya oyeron a Sei, él se quedará. —empaquen sus cosas, dentro de un rato nos iremos.

—¿Y no es mejor descansar antes?

—¡Por supuesto que no, Doguen-san! — Opinó Hidemi— Todos están en peligro, y aunque estemos cansados no debemos tardarnos.

—Sí, pero cansados no lo haremos bien.

—Aquí no hay opciones—mencionó May— O lo hacemos bien, o lo hacemos bien.

Los niños empezaron con los preparativos. Ben de nueva cuenta hizo que las llamas de la fogata renacieran; también se acercó a Tulo, lo observó mientras dormía y con un abanico fue alejando el humo que se creaba por el fuego para que no lo aspirara el bebé.

—Ea, Tulo, te voy a dejar con Seiyuro. Quisiera llevarte conmigo, pero es peligroso, así que yo sólo iré por la _Cerebrito_ y luego saldremos de aquí, lo prometo.

—Pareces todo un hermano mayor— dijo Mayumi.

—Pues es que lo soy, soy el hermano mayor de este niño.

—Sí, lo sé. Está muy tierno el nene, ¿no crees que se parece a su papá?

—Poquito. Se parece más a mí.

Kotaro se metió en las cobijas de Sei y le habló.

—Psst, primo Sei, ya nos vamos.

—Sí.

—¿Estás triste?

—No.

—Primo Sei, ¿confías en mí?

—Claro, Kotty.

—Yo voy a traer de vuelta a tu hermanito Toshiro.

—Haz lo mejor que puedas, Kotty.

Kotaro Ishida salió de las cobijas muy contento.

Kyosuke Motomiya empacó su mochila y se acercó a Satoru Ichijouji, con mano lo zarandeó lentamente.

—Hey, Satoru…

—¡Señor Kyo!, ¿ya amaneció? —preguntó Satoru, bostezando.

—No, aquí no amanece… mira Satoru, quiero saber si vendrás conmigo, voy a rescatar a tus hermanos.

—¡¡¡Yo quiero ir!!!

—Shhh, no grites niño. Mira, creo que debes tener en estos momentos la edad de Kotaro, así que puedo llevarte. Tú y yo podemos mandar llamar a Paildramon, así que te necesito… es hora de irnos.

En pocos minutos estuvieron listos para la partida imprevista, los chicos se enfilaron tras Kyo y miraron que Sei aún no salía de sus cobijas. May gruñó y jaló las sábanas que descubrieron a Sei acostado  y con los ojos abiertos.

—Sal de esas cobijas o no podrás cuidar de Min y Tulo, Seiyuro—regañó Mayumi.

—May, cuídate mucho—respondió Sei, sentándose.

De nueva cuenta tenía el semblante serio, dolido, enfermo.

—Y tú te tomas la medicina, Seiyuro.

—Como diga usted, curandero Doguen.

Doguen puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien Sei, entonces nos vamos. Iremos por los demás y nos reuniremos contigo.

—¿Están las tres lunas esta noche? —preguntó Seiyuro, poniéndose de pie con misteriosa actitud—, creo que me gustaría verlas.

El adolescente se paró y arrastró la carriola al final de la caverna. Sí, a lo lejos había tres lunas llenas en el firmamento.

—Se ven hermosas…—concluyó el hijo de Takeru, luego volteó hacia sus amigos—. Que tengan buen viaje y triunfen.

Los chicos asintieron y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo.

—Oye, Hidemi…— llamó Seiyuro.

—Seiyuro. — Hide miró hacia Sei, se acercó un poco, Sei se abalanzó hacia ella y le tomó las manos.

—Regresa a salvo… si no regresas no podré buscar la manera de compensarte.

La chica se sonrojó, de manera torpe deshizo el abrazo y corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos.

—Bien, se han ido, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora yo si no tengo a Tokomon conmigo?, ¿qué me habrá hecho esa digimon?, me siento de la patada, qué pardiez…. Miren el cielo, Tulo y Min, en la tierra sólo hay una luna.

Entre las llamas ardientes que iluminaban la cueva  y la oscuridad de la misma, comenzó a formarse una sombra, y en los arbustos cercanos se escucharon ruidos.

Tres lunas eran las que se miraban en el cielo. ¿Por qué le llamaban tanto la atención a Seiyuro?, quizá porque eran la única fuente de luz en ese mundo. El joven quedó largo rato así, sólo viendo hacia arriba mientras sostenía la carriola con los pequeñuelos. No podía pensar en esos momentos, todo era confuso. La sombra que estaba entre los arbustos fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una bola que flotaba, Seiyuro entonces escuchó un leve aleteo, pero no miró hacia atrás, siguió percibiendo el sonido supuestamente indistinguible.

"Algo está a punto de atacar" pensó. No sabía si mirar hacia atrás para ver qué era o correr para no poner en riesgo las vidas de los bebés. "Maldición, ¡si tan sólo Tokomon estuviera conmigo!... no me lo explico, papá me contó que cuando era chico su Angemon terminó con ese demonio, mi Tokomon en cambio había digievolucionado a Holy Angemon, ¿por qué no ha derrotado a Devimon? ¿Por qué no regresa?... creo que la opción más obvia es correr de esa sombra, sólo así podré protegerlos".

Estaba tan débil que cuando intentó correr se le doblaron las piernas y cayó al suelo de boca, soltando en el acto a la carriola, que salió disparada hasta chocar contra unos árboles cercanos.

—¡Pardiez! —dijo Sei, abriendo los ojos del susto. El llanto de Tulo se había activado por el golpe que por suerte no había volcado la cunita móvil.

—Jijijiji, esta puede ser mi oportunidad—susurró la sombra, que había salido de su escondite.

—¡Es ese murciélago! —mencionó Sei, tratando de incorporarse.

Demidevimon voló sobre Seiyuro rápidamente, se dirigía a la carriola. Sei se dio cuenta de que el pequeño pero perverso digimon traía una bolsita entre sus garras, se mordió los labios, cogió fuerza de la nada y se puso de pie.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarlos! —ordenó desesperado, lanzando una roca que había recogido del suelo.

A Demidevimon se le estampó la piedra en la cabeza, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para detenerlo; el bicho aterrizó en la agarradera de la carriola, volteó con torpeza la bolsita que traía en sus patas y dejó caer un polvo negro adentro del carrito. El llanto de Tulo se intensificó, Min también comenzó a llorar y a estornudar al por mayor a causa de esos polvos.

—¡¡Déjalos!! – gritó Seiyuro, con una furia descontrolada se abalanzó hacia el digimon,  y con sus últimas energías dio un salto y atrapó a la bola azulosa que se revolcaba como gusano para tratar de escapar —¡¿Qué les hiciste, alimaña?!, ¿Qué demonios les echaste?!

—¡Ayayayayayyyyy, suéltame, yo no sé que es eso, el señor Myotismon me lo dio! —se excusó Demidevimon, pero Seiyuro lo apachurró lo más que pudo.

—¡No te perdono! — gritó el muchacho, impotente a más no poder. No sabía que hacer, ni como proteger a su hermanita, le dio un pánico enorme con sólo imaginar que ese polvo resultara veneno.

Estaba tan enojado como la vez en que el viejo Toriyama fue poseído y quería matar a su padre, en aquellos momentos la furia podía dar resultados porque tenía en su poder un láser… pero ahora estaba demasiado débil, le sangraba la boca, tenía fiebre muy alta.

Seiyuro, sin soltar a Demidevimon vio que de la carriola comenzó a salir una bruma muy espesa, abrió más los ojos, asustado.

—¡Minagawa! —Gritó—, ¡hermanita!... ¡Tulo!

Sei soltó a Demidevimon, Demidevimon cayó al suelo y comenzó a jadear porque el hijo del elegido de la esperanza casi lo había ahogado. La bruma se volvió gris, gruesa, Seiyuro no veía ni sus propios pasos.

A lo lejos, como si fuera un eco, oía la risa de Demidevimon, Sei no comprendía, sólo sabía que si a su Min le pasaba algo nunca podría perdonárselo… ni a él ni a esa terrible aventura.

—¡No lo perdono! — dijo de nueva cuenta, llevándose las manos a la sien.

Entre la bruma dos resplandores de colores comenzaron a iluminar el lugar. Seiyuro vio de nuevo una bola con alas, pero por la niebla no la distinguió bien.

—¡No te acerques a ellos! —rogó.

—No te preocupes, _pi_, yo no les haré daño, _pi_… iré por ese mañoso, _pi_.

—¿_Pi_?

Una ráfaga de viento diluyó la pesadez del ambiente, la carriola estaba volcada. Seiyuro entonces cojeó hacia el sitio, se agachó, para buscar a los bebés, pero no estaban.

—¡¡No están!! ¡¡Me los robaron!!, ¡Mi hermana! ¡El pequeñito! —lamentó desesperado… Seiyuro estaba comenzando a perderle fe a la esperanza. —Papá… ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

Sei ni siquiera podía llorar, no tenía fuerzas para eso. Sólo quería dormir para siempre…. Olvidar, olvidar, olvidar todo. Por inercia vio hacia arriba, el animalito rosa –un digimon seguramente- había acorralado a Demidevimon.

—Voy a acabar contigo, _pi_. No debiste hacerle eso a _él_, _pi_.

Tras una luz que cegó momentáneamente a Sei, Demidevimon desapareció, entonces la bola rosada bajó hasta el hijo mayor de Takeru.

—¿Estás bien, _pi_?, ya castigué a Demidevimon por lo que hizo, _pi_, aunque nada será suficiente.

—¡Contesta, ¿en dónde están los bebés?! ¿En dónde dejaste a Min! —exigió Seiyuro, los ojos los traía rojos.

—Yo no los tengo, _pi_. —dijo el digimon—Yo soy Piximon, _pi_; conozco a los niños elegidos.

—Sí… y en otras épocas trataste de matarlos… ¡Escucha!, trae de vuelta a mi hermana y…

—Te equivocas, _pi_; yo morí ayudando a los niños elegidos.

—Min-chan… ¿qué haré ahora? — se dijo Sei, devastado.

—Morí pero ahora pude ayudarte _pi_… seguro que él cuidó de ellos para que Demidevimon no se los llevara, _pi_.

—¡¿Quién?!, ¡¡HABLA!!

—Wizardmon.

Cuando escuchó el nombre del brujo digital, Sei suspiró agradecido, como si la carga ya no fuera tan pesada, ¡Wizardmon era un sujeto bueno!, ¡era quien les había dado el aro mágico!, ¿en dónde estaba y quién era ese tal Piximon?

—¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?, ¿En dónde está Wizardmon?, ¡dímelo!

—No lo sé, _pi_, Wizardmon debe estar por aquí.

—Y si moriste ayudando a mi papá y a sus amigos, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que Wizardmon, _pi_, ambos encontramos la manera de renacer…

—¿Qué dices?

Seiyuro puso los ojos en blanco por el cansancio, sentía que iba perder el conocimiento, aunque eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Mientras él recuperaba fuerzas, el pequeño Piximon husmeaba el lugar para buscar a los bebés.

—¡Tulo, _pi_, ¿en dónde estás?, _pi_!

—¿Tulo?, ¿hasta sabes su nombre?

—Tulo es mi camarada.

—¡No bromees, Tulo no tiene ni diez días de nacido!

—Cuando los niños nacen, los digimons sabemos quienes son nuestros camaradas, y entonces siempre los esperamos.

—Entonces… tú saliste del cuerpecito de Tulo, y te materializaste con su energía.

—Sí… algo me obligó a salir mi amigo Tulo, _pi_, una energía, unos polvos… _pi_.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Wizardmon es el digimon de Minagawa?

—Así es—respondió una voz con eco, pero simpática.

Seiyuro entonces miró a Wizardmon, pero en esta ocasión materializado. Era un sujeto de piel color cian, ojos verdes, cabellos naranjas, vestimenta excéntrica, llevaba puesto un gorro de hechicero y unas botas de duende. El Wizardmon materializado traía en sus brazos a un Tokomon.

—Wizardm… ¡TOKOMON! —gritó Seiyuro, al ver a Tokomon en brazos del digimon de su hermana. —¿Estás a salvo?, ¿Cómo es que estás con Wizardmon?

—Seiyuro… estoy bien, derroté a Devimon pero me perdí—respondió Tokomon, saltando a los brazos de Sei—. Wizardmon se dio cuenta de donde estaba y fue por mí.

—Sentí su presencia muy cerca de este lugar, así que cuando salí del alma inconsciente de Min decidí ir por él… Piximon se podía hacer cargo de Demidevimon.

—¡Pero, ¿y mi hermana? ¿Y Tulo Izumi?!

Wizardmon abrió los ojos al doble.

—Ellos estaban bien, en la carriola—excusó.

El poco color que había tomado Sei se volvió de nuevo transparente ante la idea de perder a su hermanita. Tokomon se acurrucó en Sei para darle ánimo, pero el rubio estaba demasiado ido hasta que…

—… Aquí estabas, hermano, te estuve buscando—la voz, aunque sonaba cariñosa, se oía lejana y ligeramente ronca.

Sei casi se cae del impacto al ver que de la nada había aparecido frente a él una niña rubia.

—¿Min? ¿Eres tú?

—¿No me reconoces, hermano? —preguntó la niña, que tenía cabellos rubios oscuros, ojos rojizos, tez pálida.

"Esos polvos… ¿han provocado que mi hermana crezca?, ¡no quiero ni pensarlo!" reflexionó Sei, incorporándose.

La niña se acercó a Sei, lo encerró en un abrazo. Sei sintió una calidez única que le quemaba la frialdad que tenía.

—No te preocupes hermano, seré buena para que veas que soy yo.

—Min… ¿cómo es posible?... Satoru también creció, pero tú estás ¡enorme!

Min sonrió con dulzura, tenía la apariencia de una chica de ocho años. Después de reconfortar a su hermano mayor, volteó hacia Wizardmon.

—¿Me has venido a visitar, Wizardmon?

Wizardmon asintió, Min volvió a sonreír.

—Mina, esto es increíble, ¡es sorprendente!... tu presencia hace que me sienta mejor, ¿por qué has crecido tanto?

—Es por el deseo de los digimons, _pi_. Ellos seguramente hicieron que el deseo se hiciera realidad, _pi_.

—¡Pero y esos polvos!

—¿Cuáles polvos, hermano?

Sei negó, se estaba comportando como un paranoico. 

—Ahora lo importante es hallar a Tulo Izumi.

—¿Es él?—preguntó Min, apuntando hacia arriba de un árbol, donde un chico que parecía de la misma edad que ella estaba trepado.

—¡Woooo!

—Oye, baja de ahí—pidió educadamente Minagawa, sonriendo.

"Me pregunto si esto no es un sueño bizarro" pensó Sei "Y a todo esto, ¿Min tiene sus recuerdos de bebé o viene del futuro?, ¡no entiendo!, será… como diría yo mismo, ¿parte de la magia?"

El niño obedeció, de un salto mal dado (que terminó haciéndolo caer) pisó tierra firme.

—¿Tulo? —preguntó Seiyuro—. ¿Eres Tulo?

Era enormemente parecido a Izzy Izumi. Tenía la piel rosada como Mimi Tachikawa, los ojos eran grandes, de un café casi tan oscuro como el negro. El cabello era rebelde y rojizo naranja, como si el color miel de Ben se hubiera mezclado con el rojo de Osen. Era bajito, tenía las  cejas gruesas, las pestañas largas y la nariz respingada.

Tulo no respondió, miró fijamente a Seiyuro.

—¿Estás perdido? —preguntó Min.

Tulo asintió.

—Sí nos entiende, pero quizá no puede hablar… y es comprensible, porque él ha vivido muy poco tiempo al lado de su familia, por eso no le parecemos familiares; él es tu amigo, Min, se llama Tulo.

Piximon se acercó a Tulo, quien lo miró con curiosidad.

—…Tulo… ¿soy yo?... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién te lo dijo? —susurró la vocecita de Tulo, que sonaba algo traviesa, también lejana.

—Entonces sí puedes hablar…

—Claro que puede, _pi_, los digimons legendarios cumplen bien los deseos, _pi_… lo que a Tulo le faltan son vivencias de este mundo, _pi_. —dijo Piximon—. Hola Tulo, _pi_, yo soy Piximon, y siempre he estado esperando por ti desde que volví a nacer.

Tulo sonrió, pero rápidamente volteó hacia Seiyuro y Min.

—¿Y Mamá?

Sei entonces suspiró. Lo más probable era que Tulo sólo recordara a su mamá, que era con quien más había convivido. El niño se veía retraído, muy diferente a Min, quien parecía que no perdía detalle de la escena.

—Hermano, ¿tú sabes a lo que hemos venido él y yo?, hemos venido a ayudarte, ¿verdad, Tulo?... —sin esperar respuesta Min apresó las manos de su hermano—Porque existen los milagros… hermano, ¿verdad que a ti te gustan las tres lunas que hay en el cielo esta noche?

--

_—¿__Cuándo podremos salir de aquí, Takeru?_

_—Cuando nos escuchen… están a punto de escucharnos._

_—Sí, lo sé, pero estoy preocupado por _ellos_…_

_—Saldremos de aquí, Taichi, porque el amor une los mundos._

_--_

Los pilares del salón eran muy anchos, altos, imponentes, parecían rugir cuando sonaba un eco. El piso estaba pulido, era negro con blanco. En el centro de la habitación había una jardinera en donde estaba sembrado un árbol seco, con abundantes ramas espinosas. En las ramas más grandes había diez piedras rojas, que colgaban como adornos de árbol navideño, más atrás había varias fosas sobre el piso que tenían pinta de ser muy profundas.

Zetaro había ordenado que Mummymon y Arukerimon movieran su trono al lugar más privilegiado, ahí el honorable emperador esperaba con rostro aburrido la llegada de la Voz.

Tantos ellos, como Myotismon, estaban inclinados cerca del chico, quien no les prestaba atención.

—Traigan a los prisioneros, el ritual de la fusión prohibida debe iniciar ya—mandó el morado hijo de Miyako y Ken, moviendo su dedo índice con superioridad.

Arukerimon y Mummymon asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

****Así que vas a iniciar la fusión prohibida sin tu más grande aliado**** dijo de repente la Voz, fingiendo un grande dolor.

—Mi imperio no puede esperar a que te decidas. Los datos de los digimons que están fuera de este castillo  serán llamados por la misma fusión prohibida, y se convertirán en uno solo. — dijo Zet, de manera calculadora—. Lo único que necesitamos es completar los doce emblemas, y eso lo haremos usando de carnada a esos chiquillos.

****Así es… los darkmasters sólo fueron capaces de capturar a diez elegidos, dos de ellos se escaparon, pero la sangre de sus hijos los llamará. Darán su vida a cambio**** rió la Voz ****… De cualquier manera, honorable emperador, los digimons que salieron del castillo para combatir a los niños elegidos han muerto, sus datos han regresado adonde debieron estar siempre… la fusión prohibida debe comenzar ahora mismo**.**

Zetaro Ichijouji, segundo Emperador del Digimundo, sonrió con malicia mientras veía que Arukerimon y Mummymon  entraban de nuevo al salón principal con sus antiguos amigos, con los que un día lo humillaron y lo dejaron solo… solo con sus dibujos.

Kurumi traía la cara llena de lágrimas, en cuanto vio a Zetaro quiso hacerlo reflexionar por lo que hacía. Ella se movilizaba de manera escandalosa, al igual que Taiki, Osen y Toshiro permanecían más calmados.

****Preparen al primero, encierren a los demás**** ordenó la Voz.

—El único emperador de este lugar soy yo, ¡yo soy el que da las órdenes!, tú eres sólo parte de los datos, de la fusión prohibida, por eso no tienes cuerpo.

****Lo olvidaba, amo**** dijo la Voz, otra vez con sarcasmo.

—Usaremos primero a Taiki Yagami— avisó Zetaro, viéndose la mugre de las uñas.

—¡Taik! —gritó Osen, con la carita angustiada.

A los tres restantes los encerraron en una caja transparente, a Taiki lo  amarraron del cuerpo y lo colgaron cerca de las fosas. Zetaro sonrió victorioso, muy pronto su más anhelado deseo se haría realidad. Se puso de pie, caminó lentamente hacia Taiki.

—En este árbol seco que está tu derecha, se encuentran congelados diez elegidos con sus respectivos emblemas, están adentro de esas gemas— dijo, con calma—. Los darkmasters los encerraron en esa dimensión, y no saldrán de ella nunca si son absorbidos por la fusión prohibida… sin embargo tu odioso padre Taichi Yagami y su amigo Takaishi lograron escapar, y tú serás la carnada que los llamará para que decidan entregarse… En esta fosa que  está bajo tu cuerpo se hallan todos los datos que habrán de unirse para ser uno solo… cuando eso ocurra habrá un nuevo génesis, y yo lo gobernaré.

—¡Eso si lo permitimos nosotros!

—Serás la carnada para que los dos emblemas que falten se aparezcan. —mencionó Zet, mientras regresaba a su trono—. ¡Que dé comienzo la fusión prohibida!

La Voz rió de manera escandalosa, Zetaro metió la mano a su túnica y esperó. 

—¡¡Es ahora o nunca!! — gritó de repente Taiki.

En la jaula de vidrio transparente ocurrió una explosión que descontroló a todos los presentes, los cristales salieron volando por todo el salón.

****¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?**** exclamó la Voz.

Toshiro traía en alto el Aro mágico de Gatomon, Osen traía en sus manos una arrugada hoja de papel que lanzó al aire.

—¡¡Aparezcan!! — gritó Kurumi, mientras el brillo del Aro se internaba en el papel y de este se iban desprendiendo datos que estaban tomando forma.

Zetaro entonces sacó de su traje otra hoja, y la lanzó al aire, la luz de aro también iluminó ese papel, que segundos posteriores había tomado la forma de un pequeño gusanito verde.

—Te hemos engañado, voz— dijo Taiki, todavía colgado—, ¡jamás podrás derrotarnos si no tienes cuerpo ni aliado a quien poseer!

—¡Pero no lo entiendo! — interrumpió Myotismon—, en este castillo no se puede digievolucionar.

—No se puede, sin embargo nosotros tenemos el aro mágico, y Zetaro nos hizo los dibujos de nuestros digimons para ayudarnos. — dijo Osen.

****¡¡MISERABLE, ME HAS ENGAÑADO, MOCOSO DE LA BONDAD!!** **gritó la Voz** **Pensé que la semilla te controlaría por completo y serías mi aliado, ¡TRAIDOR!, ¡debí darme cuenta de tu farsa cuando me dijiste que los adultos elegidos tenían el aro de Tailmon!**.**

Zetaro no sonrió.

—Digievoluciona…—le dijo a su Minomon.

—¡No acabarás con nosotros tan fácilmente!, jamás subestimes el poder que tenemos los niños elegidos—dijo Toshiro, orgulloso de esa farsa.

****Myotismon… te daré el poder que desees, pero detenlos hasta que recuperemos los emblemas que hagan falta, muy pronto podremos recuperar el control**** la Voz había recuperado la calma, a lo mejor tenía un haz bajo la manga.

"Sí… fui capaz de traicionar a esa voz… pero fue muy doloroso hacerlo… maltraté a Osen para darle el papel con los dibujos, ¡le dije cosas horribles cuando estaba actuando!, mis amigos dudaron de mí, pero al final comprendieron mi plan, ojalá algún día pueda superar y olvidar todo esto" Un Stigmon reluciente había aparecido delante de Zetaro, el chico trepó en él y voló hacia sus amigos, que había conseguido aparecer a sus digimons y digievolucionarlos.

Myotismon rió y del fondo de las  fosas comenzó a emerger mucha energía. La energía se fue posesionando en el cuerpo del vampiro digital, la Voz ya no se oía.

—¡Gracias a ti estamos con vida, Zetaro! — le Osen, sonrojada. Osen Izumi montaba un insecto rojizo gigante llamado Megakabuterimon—¡Vamos por nuestros padres, Zet!

La chica se fue volando hacia el árbol seco con las esferas. Toshiro esta estático, con los cachetes rosados al ver a su digimon, un ángel femenino, con figura de escultura.

—Vamos a rescatar a mi primo Taik…—susurró Toshiro, embelesado por su princesa digital.

Angewomon asintió y tomó a Toshiro en sus brazos para volar hacia el árbol.

Fue entonces cuando los hermanos Ichijouji se miraron con intensidad. Kurumi había subido a un águila gigante llamada Aquilomon.

—¡Bingo, Zetty! — le dijo la hermana mayor— ¡Lo que hiciste me hace sentir tan orgullosa!

—… ¿bingo?

—Zetty, ayudemos a nuestros amigos… rescataremos a nuestros papás y los demás chicos vendrán a auxiliarnos cuanto antes, todo va a salir bien gracias a tu espectacular plan de engañar a esa voz, ¡A la carga, hermanito, tú me has devuelto la fe!

Zetaro entonces mostró una tímida sonrisa… "Sí, en estos caso hay que decir _bingo_".

--

Fin del capítulo 25

--

*--*--

**NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA.- **n__nU, pues este fue el capítulo 25 de MB, espero les haya gustado… admito que estuvo algo confuso, pero en el próximo capítulo les explicaré qué rollo con esas piedras rojas en donde supuestamente están los elegidos… también sabrán en dónde están Takeru y Taichi… y, pues ¿qué les pareció?, quise hacer que Zetaro estuviera fingiendo maldad para engañar a la Voz y que empezara la batalla, así que al final de cuentas el niño tenía un plan maestro para ayudar a sus amigos; también hice crecer a Min y a Tulo (la explicación a eso se dará en el próximo capítulo, o sea que sabrán qué eran esos polvos que Demidevimon les echó)… decidí hacerlos grandecitos porque no me quería quedar con las ganas de usarlos n_n, quise desligarlos de la fastidiosa carriola (y sobre los digimons que les di… eehh, la verdad es que siempre estuvo planeado que Wizardmon fuera el digimon de Min –por eso Wizardmon les dio el aro a los chicos-, y a Tulo Izumi le di a Piximon porque me pareció curioso usar a ese simpático digimon).

De cualquier manera en el próximo capítulo las cosas se explicarán y los dejaré con menos dudas, ¡gracias por leer y por favor no se olviden del comentario!

¡Hasta pronto!

Atte. _CieloCriss_

(Amigas, espero a ustedes les haya gustado el cap!, espero estén bien).

--*--*


	26. Capítulo 26 La Fusión Prohibida

**--*--***

**NOTAS iniciales DE la AUTORA.-** (Primero de abril de 2004). Antes que nada, quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amigo **Iori_Jeztez** por su aniversario –espero que te guste, y también ojalá que tengas un genial día ¡Felicidades!-.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo de Memorias borradas, es un capítulo muy movido, con acción al por mayor y con varias voces narrativas… quizá está un poco enredoso, pero ya en el capítulo final habrá una explicación más comprensible de lo que pasó durante toda esta aventura. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta larga Saga, espero les siga gustando, ¡y bueno!, sin más los dejo con la lectura.

***--*--**

****

**MEMORIAS borradas**

_Por CieloCriss_

**Capítulo 26 **La Fusión Prohibida****

No… no sabía por qué mi hermana y el pequeño Tulo habían crecido, no tenía idea de lo que ellos pretendían o pensaban, no tenía idea de nada.

En estos momentos, cuando la desolación está tan cerca de la euforia, en lo último que pensamos es en los porqué de las cosas… sólo nos quedamos viendo el vacío, tratamos de observar, pero el entendimiento se nos agota.

Min, mi preciosa hermanita, era ahora una niña grande, posiblemente de la edad de Kotaro, yo aún no podía asimilar lo que ocurría, no le tomaba importancia al nacarado brillo blanco que se aposentaba en ella.

Mis ojos se desviaban de la cálida figura de Min y veían al cielo, de nuevo estaban esas tres lunas, emitían una luz suave, melancólica, fría… tenía ganas de dormirme ahí mismo, no tenía fuerzas para nada, el aire estaba helado y mis ánimos estaban perdidos en no sé dónde.

Las tres lunas… no eran iguales entre ellas, al verlas con mucha atención me di cuenta de eso. Había una grande, con manchas verdes, parecía la Tierra… tal vez era la Tierra; las otras lunas eran espectros de la primera, emitían otras luces, unas luces alucinantes, pues si te les quedabas viendo perdías la noción de todo.

—Seiyuro, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Tokomon; yo lo traía cargando, él me daba calor.

—Min —le respondí a mi hermana, con voz cansada, aún tenía mi vista en el firmamento, perdida—me gustan las lunas que se ven hoy en el cielo…

—¡Oye! — Sentí que me jalaban el pantalón, volteé hacia abajo y me topé con Tulo Izumi—¡Mira, ella está brillando!

Apuntó hacia Min, yo casi suelto a Tokomon de la impresión.

Minagawa estaba hecha un fantasma, aún con los ojos cansados no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Sus cabellos dorados, estaban pálidos, su cuerpo blanco y delineado por una línea dorada… y sus ojos, siempre rojizos y potentes, tenían una mirada tan distinta a la de ella… me atemoricé.

—¡Min! — me hinqué cerca de ella, la sostuve de los hombros pero no me respondió, ni siquiera me miró a los ojos —, ¡Wizardmon, has algo! ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Tulo se cubrió la carita del susto, le estaba infundiendo pánico, pero no podía evitarlo, ¡no estaba dispuesto a perder a mi hermana!

Wizardmon se acercó a Min, Piximon nos sobrevoló lentamente.

—Una vez le dije a los niños que la Bondad despide una luz dorada… —mencionó el antiguo espíritu, el que nos había dado el aro mágico—, a ti puedo decirte, que la Luz es dorada y hace Milagros.

Su frase, aunque había sonado muy bonita, no me decía nada. Tenía miedo de que Min siguiera brillando, tenía miedo…

—No debes preocuparte—dijo Min, cuando la luz se había estacionado en ella—. A tu hermana no va a pasarle nada, ella es mi mensajera, por medio de ella puedo hablarte.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Qué hiciste con mi hermana?! — A Min la había poseído un espíritu, eso… de alguna manera me pareció familiar; quizá si Toshiro estuviera aquí lo hubiera entendido mejor que yo… yo no podía pensar, había tanta niebla que sólo me dedicaba a tratar de sobrevivir para cuidar de Min.

—No debes temer, ¿por qué temes si tú eres la Esperanza?

—Devuélveme a mi hermana…

—Ábreme tu corazón, yo soy la respuesta a todas tus preguntas—dijo ese espíritu que dominaba el cuerpo de mi hermanita.

Me dieron ganas de llorar, no podía soportar tener lágrimas adentro de mis párpados, pero de alguna manera, en ese momento pensé que la fuerza eran las  lágrimas, y que si las dejaba correr, me iba a debilitar.

Hacía frío, Tulo se fue quitando las manos de la cara, se veía más tranquilo, más apacible.

—Mira… tienes una luz aquí—susurró mientras apuntaba mi frente. Él también tenía una frente brillante, un símbolo morado se había marcado en él.

—Soy la energía que protege mi mundo desde el 2002. Yo soy el Digimundo, el Digimundo soy yo—dijo el espíritu en Min

—El Digimundo, no puede ser un ser vivo— repliqué, asustado.

Piximon y Wizardmon estaban estáticos, levemente inclinados ante el espíritu, yo sólo quería volver a ver a la verdadera Min.

—Yo soy todo lo que representa el Digimundo, estoy vivo porque todavía hay personas que son como tú y creen en este mundo, y en mis digimons; siempre soñé con llegar al Digimundo, y un día me convertí en parte del mismo. Vivo en las memorias que me recuerdan y en las que me han olvidado, vivo en las escrituras y en la fe que tiene cada uno de ustedes.

—Increíble… —musité, tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

—El Digimundo existe porque hay personas que creen en él, el Digimundo se ha debilitado porque muchos lo han olvidado. Si todos olvidan ya no habrá Digimundo y la Fusión prohibida lo desaparecerá —resumió Wizardmon, se dirigió a mí—. El Digimundo te habla por medio de los espíritus que le han dado energía, como Genai, Oikawa y Willis. El Digimundo son  pensamientos, esos pensamientos quieren que tú les abras tu corazón.

De alguna manera, aunque no tuve tiempo de procesar los datos, le creí a Wizardmon; tenía fe, quería abrirle el corazón a ese Digimundo que se había convertido en un mar oscuro por falta de fe.

—¿Sabes algo? —me dijo Tulo Izumi—, yo también creo…

Habló con un toque de sabiduría, como si fuera un niño grande, como si fuera su hermana Osen. Yo me puse de pie, la frente de Tulo y probablemente la mía, seguían brillando. Me sentí más fuerte, con más confianza; por unos momentos no le tomé importancia a la herida que tenía en la boca, me olvidé de LadyDevimon, del castillo del enemigo, de todo. Miré las tres lunas y lo comprendí todo.

Yo tenía la voluntad ahora, Tulo y Min me dieron la fuerza.

—Seiyuro, ¿Qué sucede?

—Tokomon, ¡tienes que digievolucionar! —le rogué, decidido—, ¡he comprendido lo que tengo que hacer!

—Pero Sei, estás herido—me dijo Tokomon. Para quitarle la preocupación lo abracé con fuerza, para que viera que me estaba recuperando. 

Los emblemas son mágicos… recuerdo que hace tiempo lo supe, mis amigos y yo nos nutrimos con los emblemas de los demás… los emblemas tienen luces que se extienden, y en esos momentos yo creí que Tulo y Min, con sus virtudes, me habían reanimado.

—¿Ves?, estoy fuerte, ¡sólo hazlo!

Tokomon saltó de mi regazo y la digievolución empezó. A pesar de que ahora estaba más fuerte, sentí que una ráfaga del viento se llevaba mi energía con una potencia avasalladora. De pronto dejé de ver bien, los oídos me bloquearon el paso del sonido… sentí que mi boca sangraba, se me entumieron los pies, la luz salía de mi cuerpo y entraba en Tokomon, lo iba cambiando a Patamon, a Angemon, hasta finalmente llegar a Magna Angemon.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —le pregunté al espíritu del Digimundo.

—Las tres lunas son hermosas. Una es la Tierra desde lejos, pero brilla porque tiene su propia luz. La luna es su primera sombra, tiene sus cráteres de siempre… y la tercera luna es lo que fue mi casa, el Digimundo. Abre la puerta del destino para que vuelva ver a mi casa como era antes.

Todo se estaba volviendo negro… se me cerraban los párpados… Kyosuke me lo había dicho, que debíamos ser fuertes porque los digimons no tenían cuerpo propio y se materializaban con nuestras energías.

Me sentí débil, pero feliz… entre las tinieblas del mareo alcancé a oír la voz de Magna Angemon que me decía: "Sei, no te voy a fallar".

--

Los ojos de Seiyuro se fueron cerrando poco a poco en tanto Magna Angemon hacía una figura en el aire y aparecía una puerta dorada redonda. La puerta comenzó a girar una y otra vez, se fue abriendo.

—¡La puerta del Destino!

Tulo se abrazó al casi desvanecido Seiyuro y observó que Min miraba impávida el acontecimiento. La puerta se abrió y comenzó a aspirar todo a su alrededor, como si fuera un hoyo sin fondo.

—La puerta del Destino hoy es nuestra esperanza—dijo el espectro del digimundo que habitaba en Minagawa—Mi destino y el destino de todos los digimons no es la fusión prohibida, sólo queremos vivir en armonía en nuestro hermoso mundo. La puerta es la esperanza, los niños elegidos son el milagro que restaurará las memorias.

Min dejó de brillar y cayó al suelo, desvanecida y agotada por la pérdida de energías; Tulo se llevó las manos a la boca  y miró aterrado la situación.

El hoyo negro de la puerta del destino levantaba piedras y se las tragaba, desgarraba ramas y las absorbía. Tulo miró con horror que el cuerpo de Min se levantaba del suelo y casi volaba hacia el terrible agujero.

—¡Esto está muy raro, pi! —opinó Piximon, creando una burbuja para proteger a Tulo y a Sei—Esta puerta no tiene por qué tragarnos, pi.

Wizardmon estaba inmóvil, Tulo salió de la burbuja mágica de Piximon y saltó para agarrar a Min de una pierna.

—¡No te la lleves, viento! —dijo el pequeñito, con lágrimas en los ojos—, ¡yo no quiero que esto pase! ¡No quiero!

La frente de Tulo se volvió un torbellino de luz, el viento cambió de dirección y comenzó a devolver todo lo que había tragado, como si fuera un abanico.

Tulo y Min cayeron al suelo y Piximon agrandó su burbuja para proteger a los niños, Wizardmon abrió más sus ojos, los llenó de esperanza.

De la puerta del destino comenzaron a esparcirse luces, escombros. Cuando el torbellino calmó su furia, se fueron formando dos figuras humanas y adultas, que descendieron del agujero negro de forma lenta e impactante.

La puerta se cerró al instante, Magna Angemon perdió la digievolución y se metió adentro de Seiyuro, quien todavía estaba parado, ido y sombrío dentro de la esfera mágica de Piximon.

Tulo abrió sus ojos nuevamente, frente a él había dos personas, dos señores. El niño se levantó azorado y se talló los ojitos, Min seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

—¡Hemos salido!

—Seiyuro—dijo uno de los hombres, cuando tocó tierra firme—sabía que me sacarías de aquí.

—…papá…—susurró Seiyuro, más como un zombi que como un hombrecito. Dichas estas palabras se derrumbó sobre la maleza del mar oscuro y perdió el conocimiento.

--

Vi que mi hijo se desvanecía entre las hierbas después de decirme papá, quedé mudo. Ese momento jamás lo olvidaré. No olvidaré el rostro de Seiyuro, lleno de oscuridad… no lograré sacar de mi mente la sangre en su boca y sus ojeras grises, su ropa bañada de rojo, su mirada sombría. No olvidaré el tono de sus palabras, sus cabellos sucios, su desesperación y abandono.

Corrí hacia Seiyuro sin importarme nada, lo tomé en mis brazos, lo llamé. Debieron pasar unos segundos, pero ¡Parecieron tan agonizantes!; lo primero que hice fue buscar el latir de su corazón, eso me dio fuerzas, porque a lo lejos, dentro de su pecho, su corazón seguía latiendo y así seguiría.

Agradecía enormemente el sacrificio de Sei; sabía que él nos iba a ayudar, que él nos iba a sacar de la puerta del destino.

En aquellas horas en las que había estado adentro del poder mágico de mi Holy Angemon, había pensando siempre en que si Sei tenía un Tokomon, él nos sacaría… yo tenía que creer en los milagros, por eso le dije a Taichi que confiara en mí.

Me di cuenta de que nuestros hijos tenían una lucha igual de cruenta que la de nosotros, sus padres. Nosotros nos habíamos enfrentado cara a cara, y por segunda ocasión, a los amos oscuros. Les habíamos hecho frente con el valor y el coraje que sólo un niño es capaz de dar.

Nuestra pelea había sido en la Tierra, en el estadio de fútbol de Daisuke, y fue en ese lugar en donde uno a uno vi desaparecer a mis amigos, a mi hermano, a mi Kari; sólo habíamos quedado Taichi y yo, pero por otra parte nada más nos quedaba derrotar a Piedmon, el jefe de los darkmaster. Sin embargo entonces lo supe, lo supe desde que miré por largo rato a mi digimon y a Piedmon: la solución era la puerta del destino; lo que nunca imaginé fue que Taichi y yo terminaríamos adentro de la puerta mágica junto con Piedmon…

La Puerta del Destino sólo acoge a quien se lo merece: Piedmon se volvió polvos y descendió por el mundo del destino, Taichi y yo deambulamos y esperamos con fe a que la puerta se volviera abrir. Seiyuro lo había logrado, de alguna manera, alguien le había dicho que lo necesitábamos.

—Takeru, ¿qué es este lugar? —preguntó Taichi, estático.

No le respondí inmediatamente, seguí con Seiyuro en mis brazos.

—Es el mar de la oscuridad… es el mismo lugar en el que días pasados rescatamos a Zetaro.

—¡Maldición! —rugió Taichi, él también se inclinó hacia Seiyuro, para acompañarme.

—Él está bien, pi—dijo alguien, miré hacia arriba y vi que nos cubría una esfera; adentro de la misma había un Piximon que descendió hasta quedar frente a nosotros—, es que, pi, ha gastado mucha energía al abrir esa puerta, pi.

—¿Un Piximon? —Tai abrió más los ojos, el recuerdo de Piximon lo debía tener tan claro como yo. Hacía muchísimos años que habíamos tomado un entrenamiento en la casa de un Piximon, durante toda esa tarde mis amigos y yo nos la habíamos pasado limpiando una mansión, ése había nuestro entrenamiento.

—Así es, Tai, soy un Piximon, pi, pero soy el mismo Piximon que tú conoces.

—…caramba…

Volví a mirar a Sei, mi hijo ardía en fiebre, a mí no me parecía que estuviera bien. Sentí que alguien me miraba con intensidad, alcé el cuello, y de nuevo quedé mudo, porque ante mí estaba algo que yo pensaba que era un espectro: Wizardmon.

Wizardmon estaba materializado. Sus ojos verdes y enormes brillaban, su cabello zanahoria se movía, su sombrero le daba personalidad: estaba vivo. En sus brazos traía un pequeño bulto de rizos dorados que hizo que se me helara el corazón.

—Hola…—nos dijo a Taichi y a mí—, extiende los brazos…

Dejé la cabeza de Sei sobre mis piernas, extendí mis brazos, Wizardmon estiró los suyos y depositó entre mis manos, a una pequeñita rubia… a…

Sentí una calidez anormal, la sostuve. Seguía con el corazón helado, la cabeza la tenía caliente. Esa niña era Min, mi hijita, mi princesita…

Tenía la piel suave, un poco sucia, como si hubiera jugado con la tierra, sus manitas habían crecido, pero aún eran chicas, sus ojitos cerrados tenían unas largas y encantadoras pestañas.

Me sentí desolado. No entendí porqué Min tenía ese aspecto, me atormenté pensando en consecuencias terribles… mis dos hijos inconscientes, en mi regazo, el estómago me ardía.

—Oye… ¿eres su papá? —preguntó de repente otra persona. Era la voz de un niño.

Tai y yo, todavía confundidos, miramos hacia atrás y  lo vimos. Tendría a lo mucho la edad de Min, era de figura regordeta y tenía ojos grandes y atemorizados.

—Sí—respondí con curiosidad.

—Qué bueno…—el niño se acercó a nosotros con más confianza.

—¿Estás bien, Tulo, pi? —preguntó el Piximon, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que el chico era el bebito de Izzy y Mimi crecido.

—¡¿Tulo?! —preguntó Taichi, azorado.

—S

El pequeño Tulo se sentó en el suelo y se tapó la cara. Taichi debió darse cuenta de que el nene estaba confundido y lloroso, por eso se acercó con ternura y lo tomó en sus brazos.

—¡Qué niño tan grandote eres, Tulo!, dicen que los padres son los primeros en ver crecer a los hijos, pero en esta ocasión yo puedo presumirle a Kou que te vi crecer antes que él.

Tulo regaló una sonrisa tímida.

—Vamos Tulo, arriba esos ánimos, pronto verás a papá y mamá.

—Quiero ir con mamá… aquí está feo… no sé… no sé…. Hay muchas cosas… está feo—el niño no pudo palabrear más. Posiblemente podía hablar, pero estaba en un mundo desconocido, ni siquiera tenía conocimientos suficientes para saber quien era. Tulo se acurrucó en Taichi y comenzó a sollozar como un niño horrorizado que ve tragedias frente a sus ojos; Tai se compadeció, le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

Recosté a Min y a Sei en el suelo, los revisé varias veces. Ellos parecían estar bien. Minutos después Min abrió sus ojos lentamente, me pareció a mí que se abría una ventana de esperanza. Ella lucía divina, como una joya brillando, como su madre, pero más dulce y suave.

—Papito… estás aquí—Min levantó sus manitas, me tocó la cara. Yo se las besé con dulzura, me llenó de gozo saber que tenía la oportunidad de ver crecida a mi hija antes de tiempo, ¡y ella me reconocía!, agradecí más de diez veces el que tuviera los suficientes recuerdos como para saber quien era.

Minagawa se veía sana, en poco tiempo se levantó, me abrazó, saludó a Taichi y se sentó preocupada junto a Sei, quien no parecía tener mejoría.

—¿Por qué no despierta? —me preguntó, como si yo tuviera respuesta a todo… recordé que de pequeño así había sido mi Sei de indagador.

—No sé, hijita… —susurré, lo más calmado que pude. 

—A Seiyuro alguien lo atacó— dijo de repente Taichi, con voz firme. 

—No… es… nada—dijo Sei, incorporándose de repente.

Mi hijo jadeaba, tenía los ojos cerrados, la frente estaba empapada en sudor.

—¡Seiyuro! —llamé, y lo abracé con fuerza del gusto de verlo despierto. Estaba ardiendo.

—Papá… estás aquí—Sentí un vuelco extraño dentro de mí. Esas mismas palabras me había dicho Min al despertar… por algo eran hermanos.

—Mi Seiyuro, ¿qué te han hecho?, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —le pregunté. —Wizardmon y Piximon no me han sabido decir que pasa.

—¿En dónde están los demás niños, Sei?... ¿Quién te atacó?

Sei se llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó unas píldoras; se la echó a la boca y comenzó a masticarlas.

—Estoy bien… si me tomo la medicina que me dio Doguen se me quitará la fiebre— Sei se tragó las pastillas, tosió un par de veces, le di unos golpes en el pecho para que no tuviera problemas al pasárselas por la garganta. —… Papá… tío Taichi… no sé si pueda explicar lo que ha pasado… sólo sé que si están aquí, yo no debo quedarme con los… brazos cruzados… Este es el Centro del Digimundo y…Debemos ir a pelear con los demás… ellos… están en el castillo… de Lucemon…

—¿Hidemi y Taiki están en ese lugar?

—Sí… Hidemi… ella fue con Kyo a rescatar a los demás… nosotros también debemos ir.

—Takeru, iré a buscar el dichoso castillo, tú debes quedarte con Seiyuro y los pequeños.

—¡No! —reclamó Sei, poniéndose de pie. —¡No voy a quedarme solo esta vez!... ¡Ya tengo a Tokomon conmigo, la puerta… del destino está abierta!... papá… tengo que ir.

—Él es el único que sabe en dónde está el castillo—dijo Wizardmon.

Me gustaba la determinación de mi niño, se parecía a mi hermano, a Tai, a Davis, y también a mí y a Kari. Él tenía el espíritu de la esperanza, y no iba ser yo quien le impidiera estar ahí, sólo me aseguraría de velar por Min, Sei y Toshi, porque eran mis hijos.

—Iremos entonces, Sei.

Lo sostuve un momento para que no perdiera el equilibrio, estaba débil, pero admiraba su esfuerzo.

—Yo también quiero ir, papito.

Le asentí a Min, volteé hacia Tai y repetí mi gesto.

—¿Por dónde hay que ir para llegar a ese castillo, Sei? —preguntó Tai, con su otro brazo levantó a Min y la acomodó en su regazo.

—Yo los llevaré, pi—dijo Piximon—, así ahorraremos tiempo.

La esfera que nos cubría comenzó a elevarse, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando Piximon nos había rescatado de la muerte cuando nos atacaron los darkmasters.

—¡Mira qué bonito, volamos! —dijo Min, alzando las manos.

—Así es, ¿y no le tiene miedo a las alturas mi sobrina favorita?

Min negó con una sonrisa. Tulo se atrevió a abrir los ojos, ya no lloraba.

—Oye. — le dijo a Tai—¿Sabes qué?... ya me acordé de Hidemi, ella es buena.

—¿Qué dices Tulo?

—Hidemi, ¿la conoces? —se entercó Tulo, volviéndose a acurrucar en Taichi—, ella es buena.

—¡Sí, muy buena! —agregó Min.

Taichi asintió. Yo comprendí que el pequeño nombraba a Hidemi porque la chica lo había cuidado desde su llegada al mar oscuro, quizás en algún lugar de la mente de Tulo y de Min estaba escondida la caricia maternal que Hidemi les había regalado.

—Se ven tres caminos…—dijo Sei, con vista aérea. Mi hijo se estaba recuperando poco a poco, yo tenía la sensación de que le estaba compartiendo energía—… si seguimos derecho llegaremos.

--

—¡¡BINGOOOO!! —gritó Zetaro con toda la potencia posible, le ardió la garganta, pero no le importó, siguió volando en su Stigmon para ir en busca del rescate de sus padres, junto a sus amigos. Él era uno del grupo, era un niño elegido y tenía que olvidarse de la semilla y todas sus consecuencias, por lo menos ahora.

Toshiro lo siguió, Angewomon lo traía en los brazos.

—Dirígete al sitio en donde tienen apresado a Taiki, amiga mía —pidió Toshiro, en los brazos estaba cargando al Koromon que era el compañero digital de su primo menor. Angewomon asintió y siguió a Stigmon.

Sin embargo, ambos digimons se detuvieron cuando vieron surgir una sombra asombrosa delante ellos que les tapaba la meta.

Kurumi, que alcanzó a sus amigos, se quedó con la boca muy abierta.

—¿Qué rayos es esta cosa?

—Es un digimon—respondió Osen, quien estaba un poco más alejada de los demás, a ella no se le facilitaba transitar por el salón debido al gigantesco tamaño de Megakatuterimon. —¡Myotismon ha digievolucionado!

Un enorme digimon se alzó ante los niños, era una mezcla grotesca entre un androide, un humano y un monstruo. Una mata de cabello de escoba le salía de la cabeza, los dientes era filosos y múltiples. Tenía cuerpo de androide desproporcionado y una risa sádica que se nutría de sangre.

—Si no me equivoco, ese fue el enemigo que vencieron nuestros padres en el 2002, es Malommyotismon —gritó Osen.

—¡Maldito monstruo, quítate del medio que quiero ver a mi Koromon! —pataleó Taiki, todavía amarrado.

**Niños elegidos** se escuchó que decía la Voz **Ustedes no saben con quien se enfrentan. Yo soy el Digimundo, soy todo lo que quiero ser, y ustedes no lograrán destruirme… Malommyotismon, ¡atácalos!**

Una chispa negra rebotó de algún lado y se metió adentro de las fosas en donde estaban guardados los datos para la realización de la fusión prohibida.

Esa chispa negra pareció hacer hervir a los datos, pues casi inmediatamente después explotaron como si se tratara de un volcán, esos datos se volvieron mariposas de colores que comenzaron a rodear todo el salón, Malommyotismon levantó los brazos, y entonces las mariposas comenzaron a volar hacia él, se metían en su cuerpo.

—¡Qué rayos es esto! —gimió Kurumi, al ver que el enemigo crecía  mientras las mariposas se le introducían.

—¡Hay que acabar con esa energía! — Osen se agarró de su insecto volador—¡Ve, Megakabuterimon, no importa si causamos desastres!, será peor si dejamos que ese monstruo se vuelva más poderoso.

—Sí, pequeña—dijo el digimon, y se dejó ir como embestida hacia Malommyotismon.

—¡Cuidado, O-chan!

—"¡Cuerno Mortal!" —gritó Megakabuterimon.

—¡Todos hay que atacar! —mandó Toshiro —¡Angewomon!

—"¡Flecha celestial!"

Seguido del ataque del ángel digital, los digimons de los Ichijouji también habían lanzado golpes precisos hacia la bestia que se formaba en torno a ellos.

No pasó nada.

La energía de los digimons fue absorbida por Malommyotismon.

—Necesitamos una táctica—dijo Zetaro, con seriedad—, es como si se estuviera adelantando la fusión prohibida, ¿se dan cuenta?, Myotismon está siendo alimentado por todos los datos que la Voz tenía guardados. A falta de un cuerpo físico se está aprovechando del mismo Myotismon.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Taiki—, Tengo que salir de aquí para ayudar a mis amigos.

El castaño comenzó a retorcerse, pero aún así no pudo librarse de las cuerdas.

—Nosotros te liberaremos, pero guarda silencio—susurró de repente Arukerimon, Taiki frunció las cejas.

—Parece que este chiquillo no confía en nosotros, Arukerimon—dijo Mummymon.

—Eso no importa, libéralo, Mummymon.

—¡JA!, ¿y para qué querrían liberarme? —preguntó Taiki, con incredibilidad.

—Porque no queremos ser marionetas nunca más, ¡date prisa, Mummymon!

Mummymon rompió las cuerdas con sus filosos dientes, Taiki comenzó a caer hacia las fosas, pero el hilo de araña de Arukerimon lo puso a salvo.

El chico se rascó la cabeza, luego extendió su mano hacia los digimons creados a base de las agujas de control.

—¿Tu mano, niño?

—Sí.

Arukerimon le dio una de sus patas, Mummymon escondió un momento su metralleta, y con lágrimas curiosas, respondió al saludo del pequeño.

—Esto se siente bonito, ¿cierto Arukerimon?

—¡Guarda silencio Mummymon!

—¡Hey!, ahora somos amigos, ¡vamos a luchar por la recuperación de este mundo y la libertad de todos los digimons! —Taiki corrió hacia los niños elegidos, comenzó a rodear la habitación para evitar a Malommyotismon; sintió una brisa helada en la nuca, al voltear vio de frente la cara de Malommyotismon, su aliento era un viento frío y putrefacto, el chico palideció.

—¡Deja en paz a nuestro amigo! —rugieron Arukerimon y Mummymon en coro. Por primera vez se habían sentido felices cuando Taiki les había dado la mano, por primera vez se habían sentido reales.

Malommyotismon desvió su ataque, agarró a Arukerimon y a Mummymon con sus manos y los lanzó sin piedad a la fosas de los datos de los digimons.

—¡¡¡Maldito, ¿cómo te has atrevido?!!! —rugió Taiki, con lágrimas en los ojos—, ¡ellos sólo querían ser libres! ¡La pagarás!

—No Taiki, no les provoques—pidió Toshiro, con Koromon en brazos—, Angewomon, tenemos que proteger a mi primo, hay que llevar a Koromon para que con el aro pueda digievolucionar.

Pero a Taiki no le importaba el peligro en esos instantes. La ira lo cegaba.

—¡Ya me tiene harto todo esto! ¡Con mis propias manos voy a destruirte!, ¡No te perdonaré y vengaré todo lo que has hecho! ¡Lo que le hiciste a Zetaro, a Osen, a Toshiro, a mi Mayumi!, sé que en el fondo eres esa ridícula Voz que ha estado tratando de matar a medio mundo, ¡a mi papá! ¡A sus amigos!, ¡ya me harté de seres como tú, me recuerdas tanto a mi _madre_! ¡Los que son como tú sólo quieren hacer lo que les pegue la gana y nunca piensan en los demás! ¡TE ODIO!

El niño se dejó ir al cuerpo de maldad, Malommyotismon respiró de felicidad al ver que el aura de Taiki era negra y lo alimentaba.

—¡TAIK! — chilló Osen —¡Espera, no estás solo! ¡Somos un equipo!

Taiki no respondió al ruego, Malommyotismon dejó ir un manotazo para aplastar al pequeño, que echaba chispas del enojo.

Cuando Osen voló hacia Taiki provocó un derrumbe que destruyó el poco techo que quedaba. Afuera estaba oscuro. Después de sobrevivir a los escombros, los chicos vieron a los lejos manchas de luces, ellos también tenían un brillo extraño en la frente.

—¡Son Kyo y los demás! —aplaudió Kurumi.

Las manchas se fueron convirtiendo en digimons voladores. Malommyotismon se entretuvo mirándolos, Taiki no dejó de correr hacia el enemigo, no tenía ojos para nada más.

Una enorme ave de fuego volaba los cielos, Garudamon dejaba una estela de fuego tras él; Mayumi, Ben, Doguen y Kotaro, junto con varios digimons sin digievolucionar lo trepaban como si fuera transporte. Un poco más atrás volaban a la par BlackWargreymon, quien cargaba con Yuri y Hidemi, Leadramon volaba con Kyosuke y Satoru.

—Han llegado más moscas… más datos para mi alimentación—rió Malommyotismon, mientras con su enorme cuerpo lanzaba un ataque del que los niños apenas pudieron escapar.

Malommyotismon sintió un cosquilleo molesto, al voltear hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que Taiki lo estaba goleando con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pequeña mosca… vas a morir—estiró su dedo y se acercó a Taiki, el chico vio venir el dedo con terror.

—¡Deja a mi hermano!¡Hazlo ahora Blackwargreymon!

—"¡Terra force!"

—¿Qué? — Taiki quedó paralizado, entonces sintió que unas manos lo jalaban para que no sufriera el ataque del Blackwargreymon.

—Ya estás bien, ¿cierto? —dijo May, quien le tenía la mano atrapada y acababa de salvarlo con su digimon de fuego.

—¡Mayumi! —gritó Taiki, trepando bien a Garudamon.

Mayumi asintió, no le soltó la mano a su amigo, sólo le sonrió de manera dulce.

—¡Mira bien quién más está contigo! —le susurró al oído, Taiki alzó la mirada y vio a su hermana gemela arriba de un oscuro digimon; casi se cae del monstruo digital de su coetánea por la impresión que eso le causó.

—¡Vamos a luchar juntos, Taiki! —le gritó Hidemi.

En breves minutos todos los digimons dejaron a la mayoría de los chicos en tierra firme y comenzaron a luchar arduamente con el impenetrable de Malommyotismon.

Toshiro llegó corriendo y alzó el aro mágico, los digimons que no habían evolucionado entonces brillaron y cambiaron de forma.

Koromon se convirtió en Wargreymon, Tanemon en Lilymon, Tsunomon en Metalgarurumon, Bukamon en Zudomon y Upamon en Ankilomon.

 —¡Ése aro mágico es la bendición del universo! — opinó Doguen, con un leve aplauso. —¡Taiki, ¿no es genial?! —dijo Hidemi, mirando fijamente a su hermano—, ¡Hasta tenemos un digimon parecido!, a lo mejor tu Wargreymon es gemelo de mi BlackWargreymon.

—¡Tienes razón, Hide! —respondió Taiki.

Ambos niños alzaron el pulgar en señal de aprobación, y luego, de manera idéntica gritaron con ánimo: ¡A luchar!

Mayumi se les quedó mirando con una media sonrisa, "por algo deben de ser gemelos, ¿_ne_?".

La multitud de digimons se lanzó a atacar a Malommyotismon, quien todavía estaba recibiendo la energía de los datos. De alguna manera a Osen le parecía que el obeso ser cada vez perdía más su forma de monstruo y se convertía en un digihuevo gigante, pero no quiso adelantar hechos.

Paildramon aterrizó cerca de donde estaban Kurumi y Zetaro, Kyo tomó a Satoru en brazos y saltó de su amigo digital hacia el suelo.

—¡Hola amigos! —saludó, emocionado.

Kurumi y Zetaro fruncieron las cejas extrañados por el saludo de Kyo, pero inmediatamente después fijaron sus miradas en el pequeño chico que cargaba Kyosuke.

—Kurumi, Zet… les hago entrega de su hermanito—dijo sonriente, mientras soltaba a Satoru y lo acomodaba justo en medio de los dos mayores consanguíneos.

—¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias señor Kyo! —se alegró Satoru.

—¿Sato-chan? ¿Eres tú?

Satoru abrazó fuertemente a Kurumi y asintió violentamente, Kurumi palideció ligeramente, Zetaro observaba sin perder detalle.

—¿Pero… cómo?

—Cuando vengo al Digimundo crezco ^^—dijo el chiquito, era su costumbre dar esa respuesta: corta y sencilla, para desarmar la curiosidad de los demás en cuanto a su estado.

—¡Maravilloso!

Satoru saltó de Kurumi y miró a su hermano mayor. Ambos hermanos se pusieron serios, Kurumi y Kyo se tocaron la nuca.

—Sato…

—Hermano… yo quería decírtelo, pero no podía—dijo Satoru, inclinando la cabeza apenado—… no sabía que te pondrías triste si rompía tus dibujos… me siento mal porque estás enojado.

—Satoru: ningún dibujo es más importante que mi hermanito, ¡ya no estoy enojado! —el mediano Ichijouji alzó al crecido niño y lo estrechó con fuerza; el símbolo de la bondad que brillaba en la frente de Zet resplandeció todavía más.

El Stigmon de Zetaro se deshizo en datos, las mariposas digitales del insecto digimon viajaron por ante de magia hasta el Paildramon que la digievolución DNA de Kyo y Sato había creado. Entonces el digimon cambió de forma, y de manera sorprendente digievolucionó a Imperialdramon (modo de luchador).

—¡Wooowww, increíble! — dijeron Zetaro y Satoru.

—No hay duda de que hago buen equipo con los Ichijouji—opinó Kyo, azorado.

--

Lilymon parecía ser un hada digital agradable; la saludé y le pedí que se fuera a luchar con los demás digimons de los _insectos_… en esos momentos extrañé todavía más a mi mamá, Lilymon hacía que yo recordara a mi bella madre. Tenía que acabarse todo esto rápido, estaba cansado… mi deber, como hermano mayor, era sacar a la _Cerebrito_ de aquí y cuidar de Tulo, así funciona esto de los hermanos, o al menos me lo suponía. En verdad le tengo cariño a mis hermanos, y me siento conforme de tener esta familia. Sí… soy terco, a veces la gente cree que soy insensible, pero eso me vale, al final de cuentas ellos no saben nada de nada, ni de mí y de los afectos que yo pueda tener.

Este lugar estaba hecho ruinas, muchos escombros seguían cayendo a causa de los ataques que lanzábamos a lo loco contra esa horrenda cosa que se estaba poniendo cada vez más gorda. Por un momento me pregunté si eso era un digimon o una bola de cebo, qué asco.

Yo no era tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de que no estábamos haciendo nada, todos los ataques y poderes que nuestros amigos lanzaban eran en vano, y hasta parecían nutrir a esa cosa nefasta. Tenía que hacer algo, al menos eso creí de repente, aunque no sé porqué… generalmente me gusta que los demás hagan las cosas por mí… aunque hay veces en que no puedes esperar a que te den todas las facilidades del mundo. Podía ser el niño mimado que todos creían, sin embargo eso no quitaba que pudiera ser verdaderamente algo útil y decente.

El punto era saber qué tenía que hacer.

La _Cerebrito_ estaba dándole órdenes a su digimon insecto (y ése sí que era un insecto), me di cuenta de que ella lo que quería era mover al malo de sitio.

—¡Megakabuterimon, tenemos que tumbarlo al menos para rescatar las piedras! —ordenó, como si fuera una estratega… con razón la ingrata siempre ganaba en los juegos de video, ella sabe dirigir muy bien sus acciones (lo que sea de cada quien).

¿La piedras? ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?, quise preguntarle pero  la verdad era que en medio de una batalla nunca hay tiempo de mucha plática, ella y yo sólo nos habíamos saludado con un gesto y habíamos seguido la lucha por nuestra parte, supongo que así funcionaba el asunto de las peleas y todo eso.

No me gustan este tipo de cosas, me asquean; si bien soy algo buscapleitos de vez en cuando, creo que tengo mis límites… pero aquí de nada sirve quejarse, de todas maneras no soy tan cobarde como para largarme y abandonar a los _insectos_, prefiero estar aquí, haciendo algo bueno…

—Todo sea por mi bella madre—dije, y traté de sonreír como si no le tuviera miedo a nada. —y todo sea también por mi papá que está en Nueva York, por mi papá Koushiro, por Osen, por mis amigos y  por  Tulo.

Lilymon podía ser el digimon más pequeño de los que estaban luchando, pero esa era una ventaja; si la _Cerebrito_ quería rescatar a unas piedras, yo le daría esas piedras. 

Lo curioso del digimon malo, era que estaba creciendo cada vez más, pero no hacía intento por defenderse, al contrario, se comía nuestros ataques como si fueran su alimento… me pregunté entonces si eso era la famosa fusión prohibida, ¡pero no tenía idea!, así que mejor dejé de pensar en eso y me dediqué a ver si podía engañar al malo para rescatar esas piedras mentadas.

—Lilymon, ¡¡VEN ACÁ!! —le pedí de favor, y ella me obedeció después de lanzar un poder bien potente llamado… canasta, ¡digo!, cañón de flores.

—¿Qué pasa, Benji? ¿Me veo bien?

—Muy verde y bonita—le dije, y le indiqué que me cargara.

—¡Pero pesas mucho! — me dijo, cuando me agarró de los brazos.

—Calla y no te quejes… mira, vuela lo más silenciosa que puedas, tenemos que buscar la manera de pasar al monstruo sin que nos vea; la _Cerebrito_ dice que atrás de él hay unas piedras que tenemos que rescatar—mencioné, con seriedad—A lo mejor ahí está la clave para impedir que ese bicho se siga alimentando de las mariposas digitales.

—¡Pero Benji, es muy difícil, no somos transparentes!, y no hay hueco por el que podamos pasar, ¿ves algo?

—Mira, ya sé… entonces bájame—pedí, Lilymon me obedeció—… Tú le vas a lanzar un ataque y lo vas a distraer…. Como si fueras un mosquito enfadoso vas a volar alrededor de él, y mientras yo me voy a infiltrar por ahí.

—¡Pero Benji, es peligroso!

—Mira, eso es lo de menos. Ya se me puso que tengo que hacer eso y lo haré, ¡así que hazme caso!... además no va a pasarme nada, y punto.

Lilymon se veía preocupada, aunque me obedeció, voló hacia el monstruo y dijo "collar de flor", entonces le colocó un collar tipo hawaiano alrededor del cuello al mentado digimon. A diferencia de los otros ataques no se absorbió el poder, sino que el malo se tambaleó como si el collar de Lilymon fuera un veneno benigno, todos mis amigos y yo nos quedamos con la boca bien abierta. Yo no perdí tiempo y comencé a correr por donde estaba el monstruo… vi a lo lejos un huequito por el que cabía, y poco a poco pude mirar un extraño árbol seco del que colgaban unas esferas rojas, seguro que eran las piedras que había mencionado Osen.

Me barrí cuando estuve cerca, el digimon gigante se estaba revolcando con desesperación por el collar de mi Lilymon.

—El collar de Lilymon debe servir para ahuyentar las malas vibras o  algo así, ¿no creen muchachos? —oí que dijo Doguen.

—Seguro que sí—le gritó Yuri.

Me sentí sumamente satisfecho por ese comentario, luego me concentré de lleno en mi barrida espectacular. El piso estaba resbaloso porque parte del techo se había caído y todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y de piedritas; me deslicé hasta atravesar el hueco y llegar a la parte trasera del monstruo.

Me paré lo más rápido que pude. En ese lugar había todavía más tiradero, aunque el árbol de la esferas estaba intacto, y también unos extraños pozos de los que salían millones de datos digitales; ése lugar debió ser en donde guardaban los datos de los digimons y del Digimundo para la realización de la fusión prohibida… recordé que algo así había comentado Zetaro antes de ser poseído… aunque, lo raro del asunto era que Zet ya había recobrado el sentido común… menos mal.

Sentí mi frente muy pesada conforme avanzada entre los escombros, me ardía y como que una fuerte luz verde no me dejaba ver. Conforme me acercaba noté que las piedras reaccionaban conmigo, o algo así.

Entonces me detuve, porque había una pared transparente antes de llegar a mi destino. Gruñí por dentro, maldije por fuera. El monstruo se había quitado el collar de Lilymon, pero del esfuerzo se había derrumbado, los datos seguían entrando en él, mi digimon sólo lo había debilitado.

—¡Ben! —gritó la _Cerebrito_ al verme, pues como el monstruo se había caído, yo ya era visible para los demás y se habían dado cuenta de mi plan. —¡Eres genial, ¿cómo pudiste llegar hasta allá tú solito?

—Rápido, aprovechemos esta oportunidad—dijo Kyo—. Malommyotismon no tardará en levantarse.

—¡Pero hay un cristal que no me deja agarrar esas piedras! —avisé a Motomiya y a los demás.

—¡Hay que lanzar nuestros ataques contra ese cristal para derrumbarlo y así rescatar a nuestros padres! —dijo Toshiro… y después sentí que la sangre se me bajaba de la cabeza, ¿qué tenían que ver esas piedras con mi mamá y los demás?

—¡Benji , agáchate! —Avisó Yuriko… en ese momento todos los digimons de los _insectos_ comenzaron a lanzar sus ataques en uno solo, yo me agaché y me escondí bajo una roca a buen tiempo, ¡¡aunque los inconscientes debieron avisarme antes!!, cuando me agaché me tapé los oídos, pero seguí escuchando los ataques y sobre mí podía sentir las luces y los poderes: "Flecha celestial" "Terra Force" "cuerno mortal" "cañón de flor", _bla__ bla bla_, muchos ataques se unieron en uno y se estrellaron contra la pared transparente. El cristal se quebró en muchos pedazos, me tapé la cara, algunos vidrios me cortaron la espalda o al menos eso me imaginé al sentir esa picazón tan incómoda y ese ardor caliente e insoportable, comenzó a dolerme mucho, me mordí los labios  y no dije nada.

Cuando sentí que los vidrios habían dejado de llover me puse de pie, con mi mano comencé a tocarme la espalda y descubrí que estaba sangrando un poco.

—¡Estúpidos, casi me matan! —dije, aunque no vi a mis amigos, no veía nada muy bien, había mucho polvo o niebla o algo, y no podía respirar a gusto. Para acabarla de amolar el suelo comenzó a moverse como si temblara… lo que estaba pasando era que el malo-Myotismon se estaba poniendo de pie.

Me tallé la cara, y entonces pude ver el árbol. Me dirigí hasta él lo más rápido que pude pero en esos momentos era la torpeza en persona, y parecía que a cada paso me iba a tropezar. Cuando llegué hasta las esferas, las vi más grandes y opacas. Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias comencé a quitarlas del árbol. Mi misión se vio interrumpida cuando el monstruo se dio la vuelta y me miró.

—**Morirás por tocar mis emblemas**—me dijo el muy bestia, yo no supe qué hacer.

—¡Deja a Ben en paz! —oí que gritaba Taiki —¡Demonios hay que ayudarlo!

Y yo pensé que eso de la ayuda era buena idea, porque la verdad era que de pronto sentí que me iba a morir.

Los datos de mariposas seguían fluyendo directo hacia él, ya había más huecos por donde escapar, sin embargo no tenía tiempo. Mis amigos se fueron infiltrando al igual que yo, corrieron hacia mí.

—¡Ben, en esas esferas están nuestros padres! —me dijo Kurumi, desde lejos.

Vi que Hidemi, Osen, Zet y Taiki se acercaban por un lado, Doguen, May, Kotty y Yuri por el otro, Toshiro volaba junto a su ángel digital y tiraba muchas flechas, Kurumi seguía gritando, traía a Satoru, Kyosuke también volaba con un robot que supuse que era su compañero digital. 

Nuestros padres… ¿en esas amatistas? , sin pensarla dos veces aventé la esfera al suelo y se quebró de una parte, no toda, estaban duras, así lo hice con la segunda y la tercera… no se rompían completamente, sólo se quebraban fracciones y hasta seguían teniendo una forma casi redonda, pero con hoyos… sentí que las fuerzas se me agotaban y unas manos gordas y filosas me agarraban con fuerza y me apretaban sin piedad… me dolía la espalda, de repente ya no pude respirar.

--

Malommyotismon agarró a Ben entre sus garras y lo comenzó a asfixiar, yo simplemente me detuve horrorizado, ¡lo iba a matar!, ¿qué podíamos hacer?, ¡teníamos qué evitarlo!, la idea de que alguien muriera era algo que nadie tomaba en cuenta como posibilidad, pero en realidad era muy probable.

No podía moverme.

—¡¡¡Ayúdalo, Megakabuterimon!!! —gritó Osen, ella no se detuvo, siguió corriendo hacia el árbol seco con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Imperialdramon, a la carga! —ordenó mi primo Kyo.

—¡Vamos con todo! —le dijeron Hidemi y Taiki a sus digitales.

—¡Garudamon, atácalo en los ojos! —Mayumi corrió junto con Osen hacia el árbol

Todos los digimons de mis amigos se aventaron hacia Malommyotismon para atacarlo.

—¡Zudomon, tú también! —pude decir, y entonces tuve otra idea—¡Que Lilymon le lance otro collar de flor!

Pero como Ben estaba inconsciente y sin fuerzas, su Lilymon se había convertido en polvos digitales.  Vi que Kyo saltaba al monstruo de su Imperialdramon y trataba de liberar a Ben… sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, Malommyotismon lo echó a volar de un manotazo, por suerte Toshiro y su bonito ángel lo rescataron.

Miré hacia mi derecha, las esferas rotas estaban desprendiendo humos de colores. Fue entonces cuando pude moverme y alcancé a mis amigos.

—¡¡No voy a permitir que los esfuerzos de Ben hayan sido en vano!! —gritó Mayumi, y como loca comenzó a trepar el árbol y a quebrar parcialmente las esferas.

—¡Es verdad, Ben es un valiente y vamos a salvarlo! —agregó Taiki, y luego todos arrancaron las piedras y las rompieron sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¡Esperen! —Les dije —¡Nosotros no sabemos si tenemos que romperlas! ¡A lo mejor todo se ha perdido ahora, a lo mejor por haberlas roto nunca más veremos a nuestros padres!

—¡Pues que así sea! —agregó Osen, rompiendo la última esfera, tenía abundantes lágrimas en sus ojos negros —¡Si Ben pensó que debía de romperlas, entonces yo confío en él!

Malommyotismon rugió de la furia y soltó el cuerpo de Ben, que comenzó a caer directo al techo.

—¡Alguien ayúdelo! —pedí.

Imperialdramon logró sostener a Benjamín, yo respiré aliviado.

—¡Cuidado Doguen-kun!, tenemos qué huir—me visó Yuriko de repente, con gesticulación exagerada. 

Malommyotismon ahora quería vengarse de nosotros por haber roto los emblemas, ¡nos iba a asfixiar como a Ben!, por su enorme tamaño cada vez más deforme el digimon maligno era cada vez más lento, le costaba trabajo inclinarse hacia nosotros para atraparnos.

Yo no sé como le hice, pero comencé a huir sin importarme nada, seguí a Yuri. Sentí que una sombra enorme nos cubría, no quise mirar hacia arriba para ver el horripilante rostro del enemigo.

—**Han roto mis emblemas, han roto su esperanza de quedar con vida** 

Osen no se movía, a lo mejor ella no tenía fuerzas, de lejos vi que se inclinaba en una de las esferas rotas y se ponía a llorar.

—¡Osen, muévete! —le gritó Mayumi, ella y Kotty la jalaron de los brazos, pero la pelirroja no hacía intento por salvarse.

—¡Es que algo tiene que pasar! —dijo Osen—¡Papá tiene que salir de esta esfera, los hemos liberado! ¡Ben lo hizo!

—Sí, algo va a pasar, pero tal vez más al rato, ¡muévete Osen, o nos va a matar! —eso lo dijo Taiki, quien de manera desesperada hizo a un lado a Kotty y también jaló a Osen para que se parara.

—Es que… ¡no es justo! —Osen estaba pasando por esas etapas de angustia que nublan la razón.

Hidemi tomó de la mano a Kotaro.

—Vamos, Osen, ten fe en que tu hermano estará bien—dijo con una rapidez impresionante—, ¡él se lo prometió a Tulo, quien también te espera!

Osen no contestó, pero respondió al jaloneo de sus amigos poniéndose de pie. Zetaro sonrió y me hizo una seña.

—¡Miren hacia arriba!

Apenas y pude ver una burbuja gigante que parecía un globo aerostático que traía pasajeros.

--

La esfera de Piximon aterrizó en el antiguo salón del Castillo de Lucemon. La burbuja perdió volumen y se fue desvaneciendo. Malommyotismon, al sentir la esencia de los dos emblemas que faltaban (Valor y Esperanza), comenzó a reír de manera maniática y dejó de atacar a los niños. Se irguió en su enorme figura y cambió de posición hasta quedar de frente a Takeru y Taichi.

—**Los emblemas del Valor y la Esperanza han venido a unirse a la fusión prohibida de mi amo, justo como él lo pensaba** —dijo, todavía riendo.

—¡Papá Takeru! —gritó Toshiro, desde arriba, pues volaba con Angewomon.

—Toshiro, ven aquí—pidió Takeru, con voz firme.

La acción descabellada se había calmado un poco. El monstruo se había detenido, sólo reía mientras los datos seguían metiéndose en él, parecía estar pensando en una nueva estrategia.

Toshi saltó de Angewomon.

—¡Amiga mía, trae a Ben para acá, necesitamos revisarlo! —mandó, entonces el joven canelo miró hacia su padrastro y sonrió con mucha energía, esa sonrisa se le desvaneció cuando tras Takeru vio que Seiyuro apenas se podía sostener en pie.

—Tranquilo Toshi, estamos bien—dijo Takeru—, pero necesitamos de tu ayuda.

El hijo de Hikari asintió, miró nostálgico a Sei, no dijo nada.

—Estamos en grave peligro, atrás de Malommyotismon están atrapados la mayoría de nuestros amigos, hace un momento los iba a atacar, la llegada de ustedes lo distrajo… aún así los chicos no puede salir de ese lugar tan fácilmente porque es peligroso… y además tenemos muy herido a Ben, Malommyotismon lo atacó de frente.

—Entiendo…—dijo Takeru—, hijo, ¿traes el aro mágico de Gatomon contigo?

—Sí, por supuesto— Toshiro sacó el aro de su bolsillo. —¡Ya sé!, haremos digievolucionar al digimon de mi tío Tai y al tuvo, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

Toshir alzó el brazo junto con el aro, Takeru lo detuvo.

—Hijo, iremos por los niños y estarán a salvo, te lo prometo. Sin embargo quiero pedirte de favor que cuides a tus hermanos y al pequeño Tulo, ¿de acuerdo?, Piximon y Wizardmon te ayudarán.

Toshiro asintió, por primera vez dirigió su mirada a Taichi y vio que éste estaba cargando a dos niños pequeños.

—¡Hermano! —saludó Min, con alegría, como si no le afectara tanto la oscuridad del sitio y la terrible batalla.

—¿Min?

La niña dejó los brazos de Taichi y abrazó a Toshiro, Seiyuro sonrió conforme, Tulo simplemente se les quedó mirando.

—Hazlo ahora, sobrino—pidió Taichi.

Toshiro asintió, alzó el aro.

Taichi y Takeru se concentraron y lograron sacar a sus digimon de sus cuerpos, los materializaron sin la necesidad de hacer dibujos. Seiyuro también cerró los ojos y logró formar a su Tokomon.

Los adultos, junto con Wargreymon y Magna Agemon, se alejaron para seguir la lucha, Toshiro abrazó más a Min y miró hacia Seiyuro.

—No la has pasado bien, ¿verdad Sei?…

—Tú tampoco, Toshi…—Seiyuro sonrió un momento—. Pero ambos estamos vivos, y en un rato más, mi Tokomon podrá tener las energías necesarias para digievolucionar.

Kurumi y Satoru se acercaron a los chicos al ver lo de la burbuja, Kyo  aterrizó junto con su Imperialdramon, traía a Ben cargando.

—No sé de estas cosas, pero yo veo bastante decaído a nuestro Benjamín—avisó atemorizado.

La mayor parte de los niños había quedado encerrada tras el monstruo, que les bloqueaba la salida. Taiki, Yuri, Doguen y Zetaro buscaban incansablemente un recoveco por el cual escapar.

—¡Maldición, seguro y Malommyotismon sabe que nos tiene en sus garras y por eso no nos deja salir! —renegó el pequeño Kotty, cruzando los brazos. —Está muy oscuro, ¿y si nos quedamos sin aire, hermana?

—Eso no va a pasar, Kotty—calmó May, bufando.

—Nos van a rescatar, ¿ustedes no vieron esa enorme burbuja que entró al salón? —preguntó Hidemi, con entusiasmo.

—Yo sí la vi—agregó Doguen—¿Quién podría ser?

—No lo sé—agregó Yuriko.

—Esas fosas… si tan sólo pudiéramos impedir que de ellas siguieran saliendo datos—dijo Zetaro, con melancolía—… los datos de los digimons está adhiriéndose a Malommyotismon en contra de su voluntad; los digimons quieren materializarse para siempre en lo que eran, ellos no quieren la fusión prohibida, pero la influencia de la Voz hace que los datos no tengan voluntad propia… eso debe de ser parte de la profecía.

—Sí… probablemente—dijo Osen, todavía llorando—. En un solo año dejamos de tener presentes a los digimons… la Voz se aprovechó de las memorias borradas y comenzó a scannear datos para realizar la fusión prohibida… a los datos malignos les prometió que les daría cuerpo, y por eso usaron a Zet y a las semilla de la oscuridad, pero eso era sólo una falsa… también atacaron a nuestros papás para quitarles los emblemas y así usarlos en la fusión prohibida.

—¡Esto es el fin del mundo entonces!

—¡No! ¡No puede serlo!, Ben hizo un gran esfuerzo por liberar a nuestros papás, y eso nos da una esperanza—aseguró Osen.

—¿Entonces porqué no pasa nada con nuestros padres?

—¡Yo lo sé! —dijo de repente Kotty—, es porque no los hemos llamado con fuerza, a lo mejor, si estaban adentro de esas esferas, no nos escuchan porque adentro está muy hondo.

—Lo que dice Kotaro tiene algo de lógica—dijo Yuri.

—Cierto, ¡nosotros somos los hijos de los elegidos! —dijo Taiki.

—Y también tenemos emblemas—agregó May.

—Entonces tenemos que usar los emblemas para rescatar a nuestros papás.

Los niños asintieron con mucho ímpetu, todos agacharon la cabeza para concentrarse, para acordarse de sus propias virtudes, y para descubrirlas.

—¡Seguro que si gritamos mamá y papá nos escucharán, May!

—¡¡AMISTAD!! —gritó Mayumi, de repente—, ¡ése es mi emblema y también el de mi padre! ¡Amistad!

—¡Amor! —dijo Kotaro.

—¡Conocimiento!

—¡Bondad!

—¡Sinceridad!

—… el mío es… ¡Equidad! —recordó Yuriko, secándose las lágrimas.

Taiki miró a su hermana gemela.

—Hide, tú también tienes un emblema… sólo que no sabría decirte cuál es.

—Descuida hermano, cuando menos lo esperes, una palabra me vendrá a la boca y ese será mi emblema. —aseguró Hidemi—. Este lugar puede que esté oscuro, pero en realidad está lleno de magia… cuando llegué por primera vez, pude caminar con libertad, y Satoru-kun creció… yo tengo mucha fe en el Digimundo.

Taiki asintió, justo como había dicho su hermana, una palabra subió por todo su cuerpo y la aventó por la boca:

—¡Unión!

—¡Libertad! —gritó Hidemi dos segundos después.

—¡Excelente emblema, Hide! —Mencionó el hermano, luego se aclaró la garganta —¡¡Hey amigos, allá afuera: griten su emblema, tenemos que llamar a los adultos!!

Una tremenda explosión sucedió entonces, Taiki sólo vio que Malommyotismon se tambaleaba y caía directo al suelo. El polvo se alzó en forma de nubes, Taiki jaló a su hermana, la escondió tras él.

—¿Y eso qué ha sido?

Los chicos comenzaron a despejar el polvo con sus manos, en breve tiempo la tierra volvió a caer al suelo y los niños vieron frente a ellos a Takeru Takaishi y a Taichi Yagami.

—¡Rápido chicos, salgan de ahí! —Pidió Takeru—, el enemigo no tardará en ponerse en pie de nuevo.

—¡Muchachos, hay que salir, pero debemos llevarnos las esferas! —mandó Osen, ella se inclinó y juntó dos amatistas semi-rotas, eran ligeras, con entusiasmo la pequeña Izumi observó que brillaban en varios colores, como si su papá y los demás elegidos estuvieran a punto de salir.

—¡Papá! —gritó Taiki, lanzándose a hacia su padre.

—Mi Taik, ¡qué bien te ves!, ¿has cuidado de Hide, ne?

—No papá, ella ha cuidado de mí.

Hidemi sonrió ampliamente y besó a su padre, Tai alzó a sus gemelos, sin embargo inmediatamente los bajó.

—Vamos niños, junten esas esferas que dice Osen, hay que salir.

Los hermanos obedecieron inmediatamente, Tai se sobó la espalda.

—O uno envejece rápido o estos hijos míos están pasados de peso.

—¡Dense prisa, el monstruo se levanta! —avisó Kyosuke, quien en esos momentos era el que dirigía las movidas de todos los digimons.

Takeru, Taichi y los niños salieron del escondrijo, las esferas que llevaban los pequeños brillaban con toda potencia. Los elegidos se reunieron en donde estaban Kurumi, Toshi y compañía.

—¿Cómo está Ben? —preguntó Osen, hincándose al lado de su hermanastro.

—Kyo le dio un masaje que le enseñó Doguen, y ahora se encuentra mejor… —dijo Seiyuro.

—¡Sei! ¿Qué es lo que tienes tú? —preguntó Taiki.

—¿En la boca?, una pequeña herida… y me faltan energías pero estoy bien.

—Eah, Osen-chan, mira a quien tenemos aquí. —dijo Taichi, apuntando a Tulo—, ahí tienes a tu hermanito agrandado por la magia del Digimundo.

—¿Mi hermano? —susurró Osen a modo de cuestión; le sudaron las manos, Tulo se escondió tras los pantalones de Taichi.

—¡Vaya! No seas tímido pequeño, saluda a tu hermana.

Taichi le dio un empujoncito a Tulo, quien dirigió su oscura mirada a su hermana mayor.

—Hola… hermana…

—Hola Tulo—Osen extendió sus brazos, Tulo se dejó rodear por su hermana mayor.

—¿Él también es mi hermano? —preguntó el pequeño, mirando a Ben. —… creo que es muy grande…

—Sí.

—Oye, ¿y se va poner bien?

—Claro que sí, Tulo.

—Bien bien, como diría el mismo Ben, no creo que sea hora de reencuentros familiares o cosas así—dijo Kyo—, tenemos que hacer algo para destruir a ese monstruo.

—Ya no se trata del Malommyotismon con el que luchamos, este digimon es el cuerpo que está usando el enemigo para realizar la fusión prohibida. —explicó Taichi.

—¡Tío Takeru, mi papi y mi mami están adentro de estas cosas y no podemos sacarlos!—renegó el pequeño Kotty.

—Tal vez no gritamos con fuerza y no hicimos brillar a los emblemas.

—¡Hagámoslo otra vez!

—¡Esperen, miren esto! — Mayumi metió la mano a la esfera semi-rota, y sacó de ella  un muñeco con la forma de Cody Hida— ¡Es un muñeco que representa al papá de Yuri!

—¡Y aquí está el de mi tía Hikari! —mostró Kotaro.

—Ahora comprendo… nuestros amigos desaparecieron cuando peleábamos con los darkmaster… seguramente los convirtieron en muñecos para encerrarlos en estas amatistas.

—¿Y podrán volver a ser grandes?

—¡Por supuesto!, Yamato y los demás no se dejarán vencer, están esperando que les ayudemos a salir de esa dimensión.

— A la carga entonces—propuso la linda Kurumi. —Que nuestros digimons se encarguen de cubrirnos.

Los digimons compañeros crearon una barrera entre el monstruo portador de la fusión prohibida y los elegidos. Malommyotismon había perdido su forma por completo, ahora parecía un huevo gigante que absorbía datos y estaba ajeno a la lucha que anteriormente enfrentaba.

—¡Ahora, niños! —ordenó Takeru, mirando que los chicos se habían intercambiado los muñecos que habían encontrado adentro de los residuos de las amatistas.

Kyosuke tenía entre sus manos el muñeco que representaba a Daisuke, el joven de 13 años cerró los ojos.

—¡Valor! —mencionó decidido y concentrado.

—¡Amor! —dijo Kotaro, con la muñequita de Sora acomodada en uno de los bolsillos de su overol verde.

—¡Amistad! —agregó Mayumi.

—Sinceridad… —dijo Doguen, sin quitarle la vista al Joe Kido inanimado en un juguete.

—¡Pureza! —gritó Kurumi.

—Conocimiento—mencionó Osen, trayendo consigo al muñeco-Izzy.

—¡Esperanza! —esta vez el que habló fue Seiyuro, le sonrió momentáneamente a su padre, quien le asintió.

Satoru y Zetaro tenían sujeto el muñeco que representaba a Ken, el mayor de los hermanos miró hacia los digimons (que habían formado una barrera protectora), luego a Satoru, ambos asintieron.

—Bondad.

—¡Destino! —agregó Satoru, muy contento de saber cuál era su cualidad, era bonito sentir la magia, porque la magia le permitía saber qué cosas responder en su estado crecido.

—¡Equidad! —dijo Yuriko, pensando no sólo en Cody, sino  también en su madre.

—¡Unión!

—¡Libertad!

Hidemi y Taiki sonrieron y chocaron las palmas, Taichi les desacomodó las rebeldes cabelleras.

—Luz—mencionó Toshiro, traía en sus brazos a la pequeña Min, quien a su vez cargaba con la muñeca de Hikari.

—¿Min? —habló Sei, acariciando la mejilla de su hermanita. —Yo sé cuál es tu emblema, tú eres una niña mágica… ¿también lo sabes?

Minagawa asintió, se aferró a la muñeca, susurró con gracia y encanto.

—¡Milagro!

—Sí hermanita, el emblema del Milagro te queda muy bien—aseguró Seiyuro.

Osen volteó hacia donde estaba Ben, se inclinó hacia su hermanastro junto con Tulo, que traía abrazada la muñeca con forma de Mimi.

—Ben… si pudieras escucharnos… necesitamos de ti—dijo Osen—. Yo recuerdo el nombre de tu emblema, pero eres tú quien lo representa… despierta Ben, yo sé que puedes hacerlo.

—Despierta…—repitió Tulo, observando a su hermano.

La respiración de Benjamín estaba algo acelerada, las ropas tenían untadas manchas de sangre porque el niño se había cortado. Como si estuviera escuchando a Osen, Ben recuperó la conciencia. Le dolía el vientre, se lo palpó con ambas manos y de pronto se dio cuenta de que una veintena de personas lo observaba como si fuera un bicho raro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yuri.

—¿Te duele algo?

—¡Eso puede esperar, ahora necesitamos de tu emblema, Ben! —exigió Mayumi.

Ben parpadeó un par de veces.

—Me están aturdiendo, ¿qué está pasando, _insectos_?

—Vamos, chicos, háganse a un lado—mandó Taichi, agachándose junto a Ben.

—Ben, necesitamos un favor, ¿ves esta muñeca? —Tai le arrebató la muñeca de Mimi a Tulo y se la mostró al principito—. Es tu madre que está encerrada en esta muñequita. Necesitamos de tu emblema para liberarla.

Ben estuvo a punto de rezongar por la tremenda estupidez que le planteaba el padre de Taiki, sin embargo se abstuvo. De alguna manera le creyó.

—Mi emblema…—susurró el muchacho, recordando— ¡Ya sé!, ¡Perseverancia!

Un resplandor verde claro se unió a las virtudes de los otros niños, una nube enorme se comenzó a formar.

—Faltas tú, hermanito—le dijo Osen a Tulo, de manera cariñosa. Ben frunció las cejas al mirar a Tulo.

El nene se llevó las manos a la boca y miró el lugar con mucha confusión.

—No entiendo… sólo quiero ver a mamá.

—Concéntrate Tulo, tú puedes hacerlo—dijo Takeru, entrecerrándole el ojo al pequeño.

Tulo dejó de chuparse los dedos y acomodó su manita en la barbilla, Taichi sonrió porque recordó a Koushiro, tenían ademanes idénticos.

—… ¿Creatividad?…—dijo Tulo, casi de manera inconsciente.

Un rayo color violeta voló hacia los demás, Min y Satoru le aplaudieron a Tulo, quien emitió una sonrisa de orgullo muy curiosa y sorprendida.

La nube de colores comenzó a llover sobre los niños, quienes alzaron los muñecos que representaban a sus progenitores.

—Si cae mucha de esta lluvia mágica, nuestros papás volverán—le aseguró Kotaro a los niños más pequeños. Tulo, Min y Satoru imitaron a Kotty y alzaron lo más que pudieron a sus "padres".

—No te pares, Ben, posiblemente te quebraste algunas costillas, por eso te sientes un poco mal—dijo Takeru, al ver que el hijo mayor de Mimi tenía la intención de ponerse de pie.

—¡Pero es que ese niño! — renegó Benji, sin quitarle la vista a Tulo.

—Es nuestro hermanito, Ben—avisó Osen—Está muy lindo, ¿verdad?

Ben no respondió, sólo abrió más la boca.

La lluvia de los emblemas terminó, los elegidos vieron que los muñecos se llenaban de brillo y comenzaban a flotar en el aire.

"Vamos mi Kari, hermano, regresen" pensó Takeru.

Un tronido interrumpió sus reflexiones. Fue un estallido extraño, que no levantó escombros ni luces. Takeru y Taichi se pusieron alertas, aunque no pareció pasar algo espectacular.

"Vamos… regresen pronto, amigos… no sé que va a ocurrir con ese monstruo".

Los muñecos se fueron agrandando hasta convertirse en sábanas blancas, las sábanas se desvanecieron y de ellas surgieron los antiguos elegidos.

El enorme y destruido salón se llenó de gritos de alegría que llamaban a sus padres.

Kotaro se abrazó de Yamato, May besó a su madre. Doguen se abalanzó a Joe, y así sucesivamente sucedió con cada uno de los chicos.

—¡Mamita! —gritó Tulo, aferrándose a Mimi.

La castaña pestañeó un par de veces, vio que frente a ella había una barrera de digimons, y a los lados estaban todos los niños y los adultos.

—Mamita, ¡soy yo! —Mimi observó que un pequeño niño se abrazaba de sus piernas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—¡Mi bebé!

Koushiro, quien saludaba a Osen, se acercó a su esposa.

—Me acaba de contar Osen que Tulo creció unos cuantos años—sonrió el adulto.

—¡Papito! —reconoció Tulo, y saltó de las piernas de Mimi a las de Izzy.

Otro estallido interrumpió los alegres saludos e hizo que todos recordaran que estaban en medio de la peor de las guerras, en donde luchaban por recuperar a los digimons y al Digimundo.

La barrera que habían hecho los digimons se rompió en mil datos que se volvieron mariposas digitales, tras otros estallidos, los digimons que estaban en los cuerpos de los elegidos recién aparecidos salieron de los espíritus de sus camaradas. Todos los datos de digimon fueron absorbidos por un huevo gigante, tan grande, como el mismo castillo. Ahora los datos ya no salían de las fosas, venían del cielo, del infierno, de la tierra.

Los datos de digimons perdidos eran llamados por ese enorme huevo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó asustado Iori Hida.

—¡Está ocurriendo la fusión prohibida, papá!

—¡La Voz ha regresado! —agregó Kyosuke.

El mar oscuro se estaba volviendo un lugar irreal. El espacio y el tiempo desaparecieron, los elegidos miraron con horror que el tenebroso escenario desaparecía y ellos estaban parados en un hoyo negro que era la nada, como habían estado en 1999 la primera generación de niños elegidos.

—**La fusión prohibida está llevándose a cabo,  y ustedes, emblemas sagrados, no tendrán más remedio que morir con todos los datos de digimon… ustedes serán llamados justo como sus digimons compañeros**— rió la Voz. Un humo negro comenzó a salir del enorme huevo dorado que era la fusión prohibida —**Pero yo no pereceré en la fusión prohibida, yo la reinaré**.

De nuevo se escuchó una detonación. Tulo dejó de aferrarse a Koushiro y cayó al suelo, desmayado. Min cerró los ojos, le susurró adiós a su mamá y también quedó inconsciente. 

Las pupilas de Seiyuro se dilataron al máximo al ver que los cuerpos de Min y Tulo volaban hacia el humo negro que salía del huevo de la fusión prohibida, ese humo era el alma de la Voz.

—¡Es por los polvos! —gritó el joven Takaishi—¡Tú fuiste quien mandó que Demidevimon le aventara esos polvos negros a los bebés!

Los esfuerzos de Takeru y Koushiro por sostener a sus vástagos fueron inútiles. Los pequeños Min y Tulo llegaron hasta la niebla negra y se perdieron de vista.

—¡¡Tulo!! —gritó Mimi, corriendo hacia su hijo.

—¡Min! —le siguió Hikari, igual de dolida y confundida.

La niebla espesa desapareció. Entre los escombros y la fuga de datos apareció la imagen de un ángel rubio y hermoso. No había rastro de los niños.

—**Me privaron de tener un cuerpo**—dijo la misma Voz de siempre, pero ahora el que hablaba era un ángel—**sin embargo ahora tengo las energías de dos cuerpos jóvenes y sanos… Yo soy Lucemon, el ángel más hermoso del Digimundo… los voy a matar, y por fin me vengaré de ustedes, que impidieron la fusión prohibida desde el año pasado**.

--

_Fin del penúltimo capítulo._

--

***--*--**

**NOTAS finales DE la AUTORA.- **¡Hola de nuevo!, gracias por leer, espero no se hayan decepcionado con mis múltiples enredos… no me gustaría arruinar el fic a estas alturas… pero bueno, son tantos personajes que tengo que admitir que me hice loca en este capítulo, aunque lo disfruté bastante ^^ (aunque no haya quedado muy bien =P), pasaron muchas cosas. La fusión prohibida dio inicio, y con ella la batalla final, le di emblemas a Hidemi, Satoru, Min y Tulo, ¿qué les parecieron?, ojalá que les haya gustado… ahh, y también mostré el verdadero rostro del "malo", que es el enemigo de 04, Lucemon. Bien, creo entonces que me despido… ¡no se vayan a perder el capítulo final y el epílogo de mi historia!, (para las vacaciones creo que terminaré este fic de una buena vez por todas).

¡Gracias por todo!

_--Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado _Iori_, de nuevo te deseo un feliz día._

Atte. CieloCriss

¡Hasta pronto!

Por favor, no se olviden del Review, con su comentario retroalimentan mi trabajo y me dan muchos ánimos.¨

Mi correo para dudas y comentarios: cielocriss@graffiti.net

_Bye__ bye_

**--*--***


	27. Capítulo 27 Digimundo

**--*--***

**Un chico de trece años, con elegante traje y lentes de sol en la cabeza se acerca al micrófono que está en medio del escenario, se afina la garganta, revisa sus notas y levanta la vista al público lector.**

**—… —mira al público con nervios, cierra los ojos para concentrarse—… Ehhh, buenos días o noches o tardes tengan ustedes, queridos lectores. Yo soy Kyosuke Motomiya y he sido… he sido elegido para… pues para… para presentar estas notas que dan inicio al final de la saga Memorias Borradas— Kyosuke espera a que el público aplauda y luego reinicia su presentación con más ánimo—. Es un placer ser el presentador, mis compañeros y yo estamos muy contentos de que ustedes siguieran nuestras aventuras desde Fusión Prohibida, por eso quisimos pedirle a _CieloCriss_ que nos dejara presentar las notas iniciales… en fin, quiero preguntarles algo, ¿qué tal les ha parecido este fic?, a la autora le interesa saber sus opiniones, ¡por cierto!, ella me dijo que les diera las gracias, y que les pidiera paciencia con este último capítulo… no sé, pero dice que aunque está muy contenta, tiene miedo de que el episodio no les guste. Ella espera que no se confundan con tantos personajes… y como recordatorio les dice que en cap anterior el malo maloso de la Voz se convirtió en Lucemon tras absorber la energía de Tulo y Min… ¡ZaZ!, ¿qué cosas fumará esta CC?, ¡ups!, yo no dije nada!**

**Kyosuke**** se limpia el sudor, se hace el desentendido y cambia de papel para seguir leyendo las indicaciones.**

**—_CieloCriss_ dice que además de este final hay un epílogo muy importante, así que espérenlo… y bueno, yo me voy despidiendo, espero les guste saber qué va a ser de nosotros, espero que la autora se compadezca y nos haga un poquito felices, ¿Verdad?, bueno, como se dice por ahí, los dejo con la lectura, creo que ya me alargué mucho.**

**Kyo**** se despide, suspira, espera con mucho interés que el fic le guste a los lectores.**

***--*--  ******

****

**MEMORIAS borradas**

_Por CieloCriss_

**Capítulo 27 **Digimundo** **

La niebla se acentuaba en sus corazones, no había rastro de los cuerpecitos de Min y Tulo, que habían desaparecido súbitamente y habían alimentado a la Voz para que esta consiguiera un nuevo cuerpo, el de Lucemon. 

Lucemon era un ángel con muchas alas. Era pequeño, pero irradiaba una energía impresionante llena de negrura y luz al mismo tiempo. 

—Es… un eclipse eterno—susurró Toshiro, con debilidad—… es la misma energía que me poseyó hace un año… había mucha luz, pero la oscuridad era tan fuerte que podía opacarla. 

—¡Toshiro, abre los ojos! ¡Ésa cosa acaba de desaparecer a nuestra hermana!, ¡no digas cosas sin sentido! —gritó Seiyuro, horrorizado, no podía dejar de lamentarse lo que ocurría, él había estado presente cuando esos polvos oscuros habían caído sobre los pequeños, no había hecho nada para impedirlo... no había podido proteger a Min. 

—No son cosas sin sentido, al menos para mí…—replicó Toshi, con la vista perdida. 

Mimi se dejó caer al suelo, sus rodillas tronaron con levedad, ella se aferró el vientre, comenzó a llorar. 

—Acaba de nacer… por favor, devuélvemelo… ¡Koushiro, se han llevado a nuestro bebé! 

Lucemon miró a Mimi con indiferencia, tras él estaba el enorme huevo de la Fusión Prohibida. 

—¡Yo tampoco voy a permitir que uses a mi hija! —exclamó Hikari, con voz potente, apretó la mano de su marido, luego la soltó y se echó a correr hacia Lucemon, Takeru fue tras ella. 

—¡Hikari, espera! 

—¡Tiene que devolvernos a Minagawa, Takeru! 

—¡La recuperaremos, te lo juro!, pero no corras hacia la muerte, le estarías regalando tu emblema, y entonces… y entonces yo, sin ti, no… 

—¡Pero papá! —Interrumpió Seiyuro— ¿Cómo salvaremos a mi hermana? ¿Qué podemos hacer? 

Takeru rodeó a su esposa con sus varoniles brazos, Hikari se hundió en el pecho de su esposo y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran. Sei agachó la mirada, su padre no contestó. A veces los padres no tenían las soluciones que buscaban los hijos. 

—… Esto no puede terminar así—dijo Koushiro, con los ojos brillantes. 

—Esto es el inicio de una nueva era—dijo Lucemon, casi con ternura. 

—Lo que es tu principio, puede ser nuestro final—refunfuñó Daisuke, molesto—, ¡y resulta ser que a nosotros nos gustan los finales felices! 

—¿Existen los finales felices? —preguntó Zetaro—. Los finales felices se ven siempre tan lejanos… todo esto parece un juego para poseer personas, se aprovechan de los que creen débiles… 

—Posiblemente los finales no existan, Zetaro—dijo Ken— porque son siempre nuevos principios, y sí, pueden ser felices si así lo queremos. 

—Hijo, Zetty, hagamos de este nuestro final feliz—agregó Miyako, quien traía de la mano a su crecido hijo Satoru. 

Zetaro asintió. Miró hacia los demás elegidos. Tanto los padres como los niños veían atemorizados al enemigo cara a cara. Lucemon estaba como ausente, sólo hablaba de vez en cuando. 

—Papá, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Taiki. 

—Hay que atacarlo —opinó Hidemi. 

—¿Cómo es posible que un digimon tan bonito sea malo? —dijo Kurumi, comiéndose las uñas. 

—Eso es porque cada quien elige lo que quiere ser, Kurumi—respondió Kyosuke—, ¿verdad que sí, tío Jyou? 

—Así es, sobrino. 

—Lucemon decidió ser malo, así como Arukerimon y Mummymon decidieron ser buenos en sus últimos momentos — argumentó Taiki. 

—¡Mientras ustedes están dialogando, ese bicho se alimenta de la energía de mi hermanito!, maldita sabandija de mierda —se quejó Ben, y se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo. Traía el pecho engarrotado, casi entumido, al _Principito_ no le importó la posibilidad de traer huesos rotos. 

—Mami…

—Kotty, este no es un buen momento para… 

—¡Es que recordé algo!, algo sobre la Fusión Prohibida y nuestra aventura —el pelirrojito se talló los ojos—¿Te acuerdas de Genai, mami?, yo sí. El señor Genai murió salvándome, pero la Voz, también era parte del señor Genai… pero no sé si había dos señor Genai o solo era uno. 

—¡El señor Genai, por supuesto! – recordó Koushiro – La Voz de la Fusión Prohibida era la parte negativa de Genai en busca de un cuerpo para materializarse… el señor Genai, nuestro viejo amigo, fue un ser humano que se convirtió en energía— el pelirrojo temblaba al hablar. — Genai una vez fue como nosotros, él desde pequeño siempre quiso venir al Digimundo, me lo dijo… Yo n-no recordaba al señor Genai, pero la verdad es que él fue nuestro aliado… y si nos ponemos a hacer memoria, se darán cuenta de que el caso de Genai, es como el de Oikawa.

—¡Entiendo! —dijo Iori—… el señor Oikawa también siempre quiso venir al Digimundo desde pequeño… él y mi padre creían en los digimons. Hace muchos años los deseos de Oikawa se volvieron una obsesión;  la oscuridad se aprovechó de esas ansias y usó al mejor amigo de mi padre para sus propósitos malignos. 

—… y al final Oikawa se convirtió en la energía del Digimundo—complementó Daisuke. 

"Maldición" pensó Sora, mientras los demás dialogaban en voz queda "¿Por qué Lucemon no nos ataca?, no me da buena espina esa mirada".

—Papá—dijo Mayumi Ishida—, entonces eso quiere decir que lo que pasó al señor Willis es algo similar a lo del señor Oikawa y Genai ¿No?... él sólo quería volver a ver a sus digimons, pero las tinieblas lo absorbieron. 

—Así es, hija—respondió Yamato—, y la verdad es que son casos muy penosos, porque Willis, Oikawa y Genai eran muy buenas personas. 

—Pero tenían dos caras —interrumpió Osen, algo exaltada—. Tenían dos personalidades, una era la de ellos mismos y otra era la de la oscuridad… la personalidad de ellos se convirtió en la energía benéfica del Mundo Digital, pero posiblemente… 

—La otra personalidad, la poseída, se convirtió en energía maléfica— agregó Koushiro—, ¡Osen, eres muy lista!, lo que has dicho tiene sentido. Nuestro enemigo no es el Lucemon que vemos como estatua frente a nosotros, nuestro enemigo es la energía negativa de los humanos que se han vuelto uno solo con este hermoso mundo. 

Lucemon sonrió, y comenzó a gritar con gran potencia, hasta que la habitación volvió a cubrirse de niebla. 

—¡No veo nada! —se quejó Satoru. —¡Mamita, tengo miedo! 

—Tranquilo, hijo, mamá y papá te están cuidando. 

—Takeru, ¿qué vamos a hacer?, ¡no podemos permitir que Min…!—Hikari se aplastó más a su marido— ¡Ay Dios mío, que mi hija esté bien, te doy todo, pero que mi chiquita esté bien! 

—Tulo…—susurró Mimi, totalmente en _shock_, Koushiro hubiera querido inclinarse hasta ella para consolarla, pero no podía, tampoco tenía fuerzas. 

La niebla volvió a despejarse, el huevo de la Fusión Prohibida lucía todavía más grande. Lucemon había cambiado de forma. 

Ahora era un ser mitad ángel y mitad vampiro. Era una criatura grotesca que hablaba y reía mucho. Tenía múltiples alas de vampiro de una parte, al otro lado todavía lo cubrían plumas blandas de ángel. 

—Basta de palabrerías, no importa quien  era o quien fui, sólo importa quien seré —rió la criatura—. Ustedes nunca se han detenido a pensar en seres como nosotros. Desde pequeños sólo creen en la justicia de los fuertes y se olvidan de los desperdicios. Yo soy el desperdicio acumulado. Soy el Digimundo, me nutro de todas las energías que se desprecian, de los digimons que no se regeneran ni vuelven a nacer. 

—¡Si eres resultado de desperdicios, eso significa que no sirves! —Gritó Benjamín, iracundo— ¡regrésame a mi hermano, horrible cosa! 

—¿Que no sirvo? — preguntó el extraño ser, con ironía—. No, no sirvo. No vivo para servir de algo, ni para servirle a nadie que no sea yo. Pero tú, pequeña escoria, sirves para alimentar a mi hijo. 

El tenebroso digimon lanzó una ráfaga oscura que se convirtió en remolino y levantó a Ben del suelo. El chico gimió asustado, Doguen  saltó para bajarlo, pero sólo alcanzó a sujetarle una pierna, sin poder evitarlo, se fue volando junto a su amigo Ben. 

—¡Mi Benji! —chilló Mimi. Se puso de pie desesperadamente al ver que su vástago y el hijo de Jyou estaban suspendidos en el aire. 

—¡Doguen! — exclamó Jyou. 

—¡Te doy mi emblema, pero regrésame a mis hijos! — pidió Mimi.  

—Estos chiquillos también huelen a emblemas, hasta aquí me llega la peste— con sus manos toscas y enormes, Lucemon FM agarró de los pies a cada niño y los olió con desprecio—, ellos también deben ir adentro de mi hijo. 

Sin piedad ni reflexión, lanzó a Doguen y a Ben hacia el huevo de la Fusión Prohibida, que los absorbió de inmediato. Ben y Doguen desaparecieron, la Fusión Prohibida resplandeció en brillos grises, verdes. 

—¡¡¡MI HIJO!!! —Mimi estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento por el pánico y el dolor que sentía, pero algo la hizo permanecer en pie, al lado de su esposo. 

Osen retrocedió asustada, se talló los ojos, quiso mirar a todas partes pero sólo pudo inclinar la vista hacia el suelo al sentir que bajo la tierra nacía otra ráfaga de viento que la levantaba como momentos anteriores había ocurrido con su hermanastro. 

—A…auxi…auxilio. — gimió con una vocecita apenas perceptible. 

—¡Tenemos que bajar de aquí o ese digihuevo nos va a comer! —gritó Kotaro, pues no sólo Osen estaba suspendida en la nada, todos los hijo de los elegidos habían sido atraídos por Lucemon FM para que los absorbiera la Fusión Prohibida. 

Kyosuke se movilizó con rapidez para tratar de zafarse del ventarrón oscuro, no logró nada, sólo tuvo tiempo para lamentarse el no tener a su Demiveemon con él, pues minutos anteriores todos los digimons habían desaparecido para unirse a la miseriosa Fusión Prohibida, "Ahora yo también seré parte de esa maldición de fusión, ¡no puedo permitirlo!". 

Los padres desesperados no podían alcanzar a sus hijos, los veían volar sobre ellos, los oían gritar, y no podían hacer nada, no tenían la capacidad de saltar diez metros, no sentían el brillo de los emblemas. Había alrededor de ellos un sufrimiento que los llevaba a agonizar todos los deseos que una vez habían tenido. 

Sora se cubrió los ojos, se hincó y se hizo ovillo en el piso. Daisuke y Taichi trataron de atacar a Lucemon FM con escombros. Miyako se abrazó de Satoru, quien era el único niño que no había flotado hacia el poderío del enemigo. La madre no pensó en el porqué, lo que hizo fue apretar al niño contra su pecho, cerró los ojos, rezó por Kurumi y Zetaro. Ken se mordió los labios, él y otros elegidos ni siquiera se podían mover. 

—¡Escucha papá! —gritó Seiyuro, tras él estaba el huevo de la destrucción, era amarillo y brillaba cada vez más, la frente de todos los chicos tenía pintado el emblema que los caracterizaba—¡No te voy a perdonar si…! 

Lucemon FM aventó a Seiyuro hacia la Fusión Prohibida, de modo que el chico no pudo terminar su frase. El enemigo repitió su "encomienda", a Seiyuro le siguieron Kotaro, Kurumi, Mayumi, Zetaro, Kyosuke, Osen, los gemelos y Toshiro. Cuando Yuriko se dio cuenta de que le tocaba ser lanzada a la Fusión Prohibida,  gritó con fuerza el complemento de la frase de su amigo Takaishi: 

—¡Él dijo que no los perdonaremos si no destruyen la Fusión Prohibida!—Yuri se cubrió la cara, Lucemon FM la agarró de las piernas y la estrelló en el huevo, que la desapareció. 

La Fusión Prohibida se llenó de luces, creció todavía más, era tan grande que los elegidos no podían ver el final del cascarón. 

—Yuriko… no puedo perderte hija, no lo soportaría—Iori cayó al suelo, sintió el fin: no sólo el suyo y el de su hija, sino el de su esposa, que en la Tierra estaba conectada a un sinnúmero de aparatos para poder seguir viva. 

—Arriba Iori, tienes que cumplir el deseo de tu hija—le dijo Daisuke, tocándole el hombro. — Yo también tengo que regresar a la Tierra cuanto antes, mi mujer me espera. 

Iori Hida se sintió nuevamente el más chico de todos, se puso de pie, por un extraño milagro encontró dentro de él una sonrisa que creía perdida para regalársela a sus amigos. 

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya! 

Los elegidos se sintieron jóvenes. No era la primera vez que estaban en una situación penosa y complicada, quizá ahora todo era peor porque sus pequeños hijos estaban de por medio, pero eso no los detuvo. 

—Ni Taiki ni Hidemi me lo perdonarían—rugió Taichi—. Por eso tiene que haber una manera de salvarlos. 

Lucemon FM rió con más ganas, abrió sus brazos y respiró con fuerza. 

—Ahhhh—gritó, eufórico de alegría— El poder de los desperdicios fluye por todo mi ser, ¡qué buen cuerpo me ha dado la energía virgen! ¡Tengo hambre! 

Satoru, al oír eso, se acurrucó más en Miyako. 

—Es monstruo me quiere comer— lloró, abrazándose de su madre. 

Ken entonces comprendió por qué su hijo no había sido tragado por la Fusión Prohibida como los demás. Satoru iba a tener el mismo fin que Tulo y Minagawa, claro, eso si él lo permitía. 

—Koushiro, ayúdame —rogó en voz queda—. Si este bicho absorbe a mi hijo se hará más poderoso. 

—Comprendo… Satoru creció, pero aún sigue siendo un bebé, está lleno de la energía virginal que Lucemon FM necesita para perfeccionarse. 

—Ayúdame a abrir un portal para salvarlo. 

—Ken… no puedo hacerlo, no en estos momentos…—lamentó Koushiro—No puedo abrir un portal en este mundo, no tenemos los elementos. 

—¡Tengo que salvar a Satoru! 

—Lo sé Ken, pero…—Koushiro intentó pensar en algo coherente qué argumentar, miró hacia todas partes buscando respuestas a preguntas ni siquiera planteadas. 

El sitio era negro, estaba lleno de escombros que a cada momento se diluían en un espacio negro muy similar al de cuando habían luchado con Aphocalymon, de alguna manera, Koushiro sabía que estaban en una situación parecida. Lo único que tenía color, además de los elegidos y el enemigo, era el inmenso digihuevo que resplandecía como el sol en medio de las tinieblas. Ya no existía el Digimundo, ni los digimons… ya no había nada. 

Satoru vio que entorno a él había unos polvos negros que ni su madre ni los demás podían ver, se cubrió la carita con los brazos, pero aún así los respiró. 

—Que no me coman, que no me coman, que no me coman —dijo, sospechando de todo a su alrededor. Satoru Ichijouji no sabía por qué entendía lo que iba a pasar: no sabía la razón de su crecimiento… él sólo quería que no lo comieran. 

El ambiente se volvió pesado, sus ojitos grises se fueron cerrando, y los lentes plateados resbalaron de su nariz. 

—¡Sato-chan, despierta! —chilló Miyako—¡Ah, Ken, se ha desmayado! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? 

—El único portal al que tenemos acceso es al huevo de la Fusión Prohibida—dijo Izzy—No sé que clase de lugar resulte.

—Koushiro, si entramos a ese lugar, ¿tú crees que podríamos salir? —preguntó Yamato. 

—No puedo asegurarlo, pero yo creo que sí, ya que la Fusión Prohibida no es permanente hasta que dentro de ella estén todos los emblemas originales. 

—Entonces…—sonrió Taichi—, yo mismo sacaré a mis hijos de ese lugar, tengan por seguro que encontraré la manera de salir. 

El cuerpo de Satoru dejo el regazo de Miyako a la fuerza y voló hacia Lucemon FM, quien estaba rodeado por humos negros. Ken volvió a morderse los puños. 

—Por nada del mundo intentes seguirme, Miyako. Si me sigues mis esfuerzos serán en vano—la señora Ichijouji abrió más los ojos, su esposo, el detective más renombrado de Japón, dio un salto verdaderamente increíble, sujetó a Satoru y lo atrajo hacia él con gran esfuerzo, ya que los polvos que había aspirado el menor de los Ichijouji hacían que el niño fuera un imán hacia Lucemon FM. Ken cubrió a Satoru con su chaqueta y al instante se echó a correr hacia el huevo de la Fusión Prohibida. 

—¡Ken, regresa! —pidió Miyako—¡Te estás entregando al enemigo! 

—No si luego sabe como salir—dijo Sora, incorporándose. 

—Sora, iré por May y Kotty, tú espera aquí, si puedo encontrarte y verte desde adentro de ese huevo de datos, ten por seguro que regresaré. 

—Yamato,  regresa a salvo con nuestros hijos—Sora besó a su marido, lo vio irse. 

Ni Mimi ni Hikari detuvieron a Koushiro y  Takeru cuando siguieron al rubio Ishida. 

—Chicas, les prometo que regresaremos—dijo Taichi, guiñando el ojo. 

—Hermano, ten mucho cuidado. 

—Ustedes… aguanten un poco—rogó Taichi. 

Todos los varones elegidos saltaron de manera casi suicida al enorme digihuevo, Lucemon FM se extrañó por la acción, a pesar de que no le parecía gracioso haber perdido la oportunidad de absorber a Satoru, rió de buena gana por la estupidez de los elegidos. 

—Me siento como una inútil estando aquí afuera… no tengo nada con qué defenderme. 

—Y sin embargo Mimi, tenemos que esperar a que ellos lleguen con los niños, sé que regresarán. 

—Pero Sora, ¿cómo puedo ayudar?, Palmon no está conmigo, ni mis hijos, ni mi esposo… estoy tan cansada. 

—Nuestra misión es más complicada—dijo Hikari—, pero nosotras no nos dejaremos vencer. 

La hermana de Taichi avispó la mirada rojiza hacia Lucemon FM, Miyako se puso en guardia, Mimi bajó la mirada, frunció las cejas y levantó los hombros. Sora dio un paso al frente. 

—Elegidas, ellos se han rendido y han entrado por voluntad propia a la Fusión Prohibida, ustedes también nutrirán a mi hijo, quieran o no. 

Cuatro torbellinos negros levantaron los cuerpos de las elegidas, Miyako pegó un grito tan agudo que se oyó hasta en la Tierra. 

Fue en esos momentos cuando el corazón de Hikari brincó de susto y gozo, al recordar que entre sus manos estaba el rayo de esperanza que momentos atrás le había dado Toshiro. 

-- 

Ser parte de la nada… 

Ser parte del olvido… 

Que te corten el pecho y no te dejen respirar, 

Que te maten y sigas estando vivo… 

Que te vibre el corazón. 

Cada uno de los elegidos se sintió así al entrar en el huevo de la Fusión Prohibida; al principio sólo se habían llenado de un líquido amarillo y viscoso, en donde congeladas al estilo gelatina, flotaban todas las mariposas digitales, todos los datos de digimons. Ken apachurró a Satoru entre sus brazos al entrar al líquido gelatinoso, sólo le quedaban fuerzas para sostener a su niño, la visión no le alcanzaba para nada más. 

Estando ahí, siendo parte de la nada, comenzó a sentir una calidez anormal que le llenaba de paz… a lo lejos podía escuchar su corazón, que apacible vibraba como si estuviera conforme con el pseudo-latido… y la muerte parecía amiga de su cuerpo, de un descanso que añoraba. 

Estaba empezando a tener mucho sueño, los párpados se abrían y cerraban uno a uno, ya no había porqué seguir en una lucha llena de exaltaciones… ahí, dentro del digihuevo, se percibía una serenidad innegable… quizá su esposa y sus tres hijos estarían mejor dentro del génesis desmesurado que lo mataría todo para volver a crearlo. 

A pesar de que se sentía tranquilo, la respiración se le cortaba cada vez más, pues era difícil aspirar aire en ese sitio gelatinoso.  Ken se dejó llevar, sus brazos se estaban entumiendo con suavidad, casi no podía moverse… era como si estuviera suspendido entre una marea pacífica, viscosa, aunque en realidad estaba pegado a una telaraña. 

—Papá… papito… no puedo respirar—Ken escuchó esa vocecita dentro de su corazón, con gran esfuerzo, y antes de que se le cerraran los ojos, miró hacia su regazo, en donde yacía Satoru. 

Satoru movía sus brazos y piernas como si quisiera nadar, se notaba que el pequeño no sentía la serenidad del padre, al contrario, Ken nunca lo había visto tan exaltado antes. 

Ken se dio cuenta de que si cerraba los ojos, no tendría la oportunidad de ver crecer a su hijo menor. Le dieron ganas de llorar, ¿cuántas veces no lo había hecho por temor de verse vencido?, no lo sabía, en sus remotos pensamientos vio un vaso lleno de jabón resbaloso, como el que le preparaba Osamu cuando estaba pequeño para que hiciera burbujas. Y Ken soplaba, soplaba con suavidad, las pompas crecían hermosas… ¿Había algo que su hermano Osamu no supiera hacer bien?

"Él me dijo que yo… que yo soplaba despacito y hacía las mejores burbujas" se dijo Ken "¿Quién me llama?... No es Osamu. Me llama Satoru, mi hijito. Osamu murió".

Ken entendió que estaba cerca de la muerte, no le gustó sentir esa paz, era una mentira. En su regazo estaba Satoru, llamándolo. El Ichijouji sabía que debía salvar a sus hijos, a los tres. 

"Satoru es un bebé. No ha tenido su primer día de escuela, no ha mudado su primer diente… Zetaro no le ha preparado jabón para que haga burbujas… Tengo que salir de aquí para salvar a mis niños". 

—Papito, quiero salir de aquí… quiero ir a casa. 

—Satoru, hijo—respondió Ken, después de haber terminado sus reflexiones. La realidad le había caído de pronto; le habían reventado su burbuja. 

Ahora el huevo de la Fusión Prohibida dolía, lo tenía entumido, no podía respirar a gusto. Lo estaban matando. 

—No puedo… no puedo respirar papito. 

Satoru se revolcó hasta soltarse de Ken. Ken comenzó a moverse para volver a abrazar a su hijo. 

-- 

Jyou abrió los ojos un poco, los párpados no cedían. Sus lentes estaban retirados de su cara, flotaban en el líquido viscoso pero el doctor Kido no podía verlos. 

Se sentía sereno, como si no estuviera en una situación drástica. Estaba ahí, suspendido en la nada. Poco a poco se quedaba sin aire, pero eso no le preocupaba, no sentía. 

Pero no sentir dolor no estaba bien, Jyou se dio cuenta de eso. 

Estar tranquilo sin pensar no era lo que él estaba buscando. 

El estar feliz sin Jun y Doguen no era algo correcto, ¡no era verdadero! 

Si él se dejaba llevar por esa corriente de tranquilidad, la niebla le privaría de la vida y el moriría con una sonrisa falsa en su cara. 

Por eso Jyou trataba de abrir los ojos. 

"No veo nada" susurró para sí mismo "He perdido mis lentes… no, he perdido mucho más que mis lentes, necesito hallar a Doguen… debe estar asustado… no, no está asustado, debe estar como yo, muy tranquilo, ¿por qué no me molesta estar atrapado?, no sé, estoy cómodo, pero esto no debe ser real. Si no encuentro a mi hijo van a engañarnos a los dos… tengo que encontrar a Doguen". 

Jyou, con los ojos cerrados, trató de bracear para moverse. Sus movimientos eran torpes, tras varios intentos Jyou sintió que palpaba algo: sus anteojos. 

Los tomó con el puño, los atrajo hasta su cara. Con gran esfuerzo los colocó frente a sus ojos, y fue como si Dios le dijera ¡Hágase la luz!

Vio con más claridad el líquido amarillento que estaba lleno de mariposas digitales, miró con atención esas chispas de datos, y tras ellos vio la figura de un ser humano. 

"Es alguien, alguno de mis amigos" Jyou Kido, el mayor de los elegidos, comenzó a tratar de nadar por esa gelatina _amniótica_ para alcanzar a esa figura que estaba sobre él. 

-- 

El jugo viscoso de la Fusión Prohibida era repugnante, Daisuke lo notó al sentirse embarrado; entre tanta gelatina no podía respirar, su cuerpo estaba lleno de hormigueos por el efecto de esa baba repleta de mariposas digitales. Daisuke no estaba en paz ni totalmente entumido, el yeso de su brazo roto de alguna manera lo protegía. Se sentía vivo todavía de esa parte de su cuerpo que no estaba influenciada por la gelatina. 

"Seguramente la Fusión Prohibida tiene algún efecto paralizador o algo así, el líquido viscoso está en todo mi cuerpo, excepto en mi brazo roto… siento como si no necesitara respirar, pero mi brazo tiembla de miedo, tengo frío… eso significa que estoy en una trampa, si no me muevo o hago algo voy a morir paralizado en este maldito huevo". Daisuke movió con facilidad su brazo roto, a pesar de que el yeso lo hacía torpe, en esos momentos sentía su mano ligera a comparación del resto de su cuerpo. Por breves instantes pensó en desparecer para siempre las gelatinas del menú de postre de sus restaurantes.

"Maldición, Kyo es un chico valiente, pero debe estar asustado, no le gustan los sitios cerrados… tengo que encontrarlo". 

Daisuke siguió explorando con su mano enyesada. Realmente resultaba espeluznante estar en un sitio lleno de mariposas digitales, de antiguos digimons. El Motomiya se preguntó por V-mon, suspiró desesperado, ¡tenía que salir de ahí! 

-- 

La respiración de Kurumi había sido amordazada. Con lentitud sus poros aspiraban cada vez menos oxígeno: en la Fusión Prohibida casi no había oxígeno. Kurumi pensó que a lo mejor era como estar en el espacio.

No podía moverse con libertad, había perdido la cuenta de los minutos que llevaba ahí. Le gustaba estar ahí, en donde los pensamientos se van reduciendo a cero. Sus sensaciones eran parecidas a las de los bebés cuando estaban en el útero, y de alguna manera la fusión prohibida era un embarazo gigante.

La adolescente parpadeaba constantemente, sus ojos color miel estaban protegidos por los cristales de sus enormes anteojos, de modo que el líquido gelatinoso no le impedía ver.

Veía cosas muy bonitas, ponía especial atención en las mariposas digitales, que parecían fósiles cristalizados. Era agradable estar ahí, con el cuerpo entumido, la respiración sin aire. Ella ni siquiera estaba consciente de su conformismo, ni de la situación. La muerte venía acercándose como ola inevitable. Kurumi hubiera querido sonreír.

Las sensaciones en ella fueron cambiando poco a poco; su paz se vio interrumpida por la ondulación de la gelatina en donde estaba incrustada. Alguien o algo parecía moverse cerca de ella.

La chica hizo esfuerzo por inclinar la cabeza. Su cuerpo no le respondía y el hechizo de tranquilidad se rompió al darse cuenta de que se estaba ahogando. "Y no me duele, pero me estoy muriendo" se dijo, era lo primero que procesaba desde que había caído en el huevo pegajoso lleno de datos.

Al bajar la mirada vio unos brazos que navegaban hacia ella. ¿Quién era?, ¿qué era?, Kurumi forzó su vista, miró con interés a través de sus antiparras.

El que venía hacia ella era el papá de Doguen, Jyou Kido. Kurumi quiso saltar del gusto, hasta entonces se había enterado de que estaba sola.

"Es que tengo que salir de aquí" dijo la muchacha, esperando a Jyou.

Jyou vio que la niña era la hija mayor de Ken, Kurumi. Con sus últimas fuerzas llegó hasta la nena e intentó tocarle el cabello.

Kurumi se estremeció. Cuando Jyou Kido agarró su cabellera le entró un apuro por querer evacuar ese lugar. Miró bien al hombre, quien con la mirada le indicó que empezara a nadar en esa gelatina. Había que encontrar la salida.

Kurumi hizo varios esfuerzos por moverse. Al principio no podía porque estaba entumida, pero después pudo desplazarse.

Continuaron moviéndose. Los dos pares de anteojos vislumbraron otra figura. Era la de Daisuke, y más a la izquierda había otros dos cuerpos.

--

El _tic tac_ del reloj hubiera sido un buen entretenimiento para esas mujeres. Nada podía despejarles la preocupación

Makoto sabía que las cosas no iban bien con su marido y su hijo, no sólo lo había presentido, sino que lo había vivido minutos anteriores: su digimon, un Gotsumon al cual acababa de recordar, había desaparecido.

Las cosas no iban bien en el Digimundo, o en donde sea que estuviera la batalla.

-Jun, querida, ¿has encontrado el teléfono que te pedí? – preguntó la señora Motomiya, arrugando su mandil.

-¡Ay Makoto!, ¿y eso de qué servirá?, ese hombre no puede salvar a mi Jyou ni a mi _Solecito_.

-No puede, cierto, pero debe estar enterado – opinó la esposa de Daisuke, casi indignada. No le gustaba el pesimismo de su cuñada, en estos momentos ellas tenían que tener fe y ayudar -. Además, la unión hace la fuerza, ¡cómo quisiera estar allá!

Makoto le arrebató la agenda electrónica a Jun, tecleó un nombre.

-Ya lo tengo – dijo, luego, tras un suspiro, descolgó el auricular del _celudigital_ -, voy a marcarle a Michael… 

--

Daisuke sintió que le agarraban el pie. Quiso saber quien lo sostenía, pero no veía más allá de cinco centímetros. Trató de hablar, la voz no le salía de la garganta.

"Es uno de mis amigos" supo de inmediato, al sentir atrapada su pierna, después lo soltaron y esa persona siguió subiendo, hasta quedar frente a él.

"Es Jyou" se dijo Daisuke, pues al tocar el rostro ya maduro, palmó unos lentes. "Él me debe estar viendo".

Daisuke deseó tener sus _googles_, como en los viejos tiempos,  al sentir que Joe se seguía moviendo lo siguió con mucha más facilidad que Kurumi, quien había nadado en el líquido viscoso hacia donde estaba las otras dos figuras.

"Daisuke puedes moverse con tanta facilidad" observó Jyou tras sus gafas "Él tiene más oportunidad de encontrar la salida de este lugar… pero él no puede ver bien".

El Kido supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Se detuvo para darse la vuelta, agarró a Daisuke del hombro, se quitó los lentes y los embarró en la cara del Motomiya, "De algo van a servirte, Daisuke" pensó el Kido "al menos verás mejor que antes".

"Jyou…" reflexionó Davis, comprendiendo "No voy a fallarte".

Jyou Kido se hizo a un lado, Daisuke comenzó a nadar por la Fusión Prohibida, gracias a los lentes que Joe le había prestado, su vista, aunque borrosa, tenía más alcance.

Daisuke vislumbró tres manchas de seres humanos, era el sitio en donde estaba Kurumi.

En pocos segundos les dio alcance. Kurumi parecía muy contenta, porque se había topado con su padre y hermanito.

Daisuke les miró con atención, pero no vio sus gestos. Se acercó a ellos,  cuando iba a dar otra pataleada, movió su brazo y lo sacó del huevo.

Su brazo enyesado  había perforado la Fusión Prohibida de manera milagrosa.

Inesperadamente, el ex líder de los elegidos había encontrado la salida.

--

Hikari sabía que el Aro Mágico de Gatompn era un arma. Lo sabía, lo entendía, lo comprendía, lo auguraba, lo pensaba, lo ansiaba, pero no sabía cómo usar el arma, y el tiempo se agotaba.

—¡Si nos absorben, todo estará perdido! — dijo Miyako, revolcándose en el remolino;  la risa de Lucemon FM le hacían coro.

Mimi cerró los ojos, hubiera querido gritar como su amiga morada. No podía, le ardía la cicatriz de la cesárea, no podía dejar de pensar en su familia.

—¡No lo vas a conseguir! —dijo Sora, con un valor que las otras tres elegidas no dudaron en admirar. Sora era la mayor, la que más respetaban, era quizá la más valiente—No sé como vamos a hacerle, pero no vas a hacer la Fusión Prohibida.

Lucemon FM no paraba de reír, Sora notó que cada vez brillaba más. Era un brillo leve, pero perceptible para la antigua elegida del Amor. Ese digimon iba a digievolucionar,  entonces sí que estarían perdidas.

"No nos ataca con sus poderes, sólo con estas ráfagas… algo no me cuadra todavía" siguió pensando la pelirroja, quien era la más tranquila en esos momentos. 

Hikari envidió la serenidad de su amiga, quiso imitarla, pero el temor se apoderó de ella cuando Lucemon FM cambió de forma repentinamente. Se había convertido en la criatura más horrorosa jamás vista. Era una bestia lila, con dientes más filosos que Kabuterimon, con alas espeluznantes, con garras doradas, rígidas. Y la sonrisa radiante de maldad, de farsa, burla.

Mimi cerró los ojos, se cubrió el rostro, el vientre le ardió por dentro debido al nerviosismo, Miyako gritó del susto, aunque con rapidez argumentó que no le temía al digimon, que lo vencerían.

—Ahora son Lucemon Satan, la criatura más hermosa de este mundo—Mimi entendió más que nunca que la belleza era relativa, no dijo nada, su rostro, lleno de terror, tuvo un leve gesto de indignación —, Pero como dijo uno de los mocosos, sigo siendo el desperdicio. ¿No es irónico que lo que no sirve destruya a lo que sirve?... la Fusión Prohibida es mi hija, es la destrucción y mi alimento.

—Tú no eres sólo desperdicio — susurró Sora, Hikari fue la única que la escuchó -, tú no eres un digimon, LucemonSatan es sólo una máscara. 

El cuerpo de Hikari tembló, recordó que días atrás, en el mar de la oscuridad, ella había roto el cascarón de un digihuevo; cuando el cascarón se había echo trizas, una energía poderosísima se había escapado y se había quedado sin cuerpo.

La esposa de Takeru apretó el aro mágico. ¿Por qué Lucemon Satan no les quitaba el aro?, Hikari creía que hasta los grandes villanos olvidaban cosas.

Vio con desesperación el colosal huevo de la Fusión Prohibida. Deseó ser una giganta para destruir el cascarón, que lucía unas diez veces más alto que la torre de Tokio. Era una enormidad. ¿Qué podía hacer ella?, Lucemon Satan no tardaría en lanzarlas al digihuevo.

Mientras Miyako y Sora tenían una lucha verbal con el enemigo para ganar tiempo (lucha que consistía en refutar una y otra vez las afirmaciones de Lucemon Satan), Hikari observaba con escrutinio el cascarón. A lo mejor la Fusión Prohibida tenía un punto débil, pero tal vez estaba verdaderamente alterada por la oscuridad.

¿Qué podía hacer ella?, en sus manos tenía el Aro, ¡tenía que hacer algo!

—¡Hikari! — gimió Mimi, desesperadamente, como si un alacrán le acabara de picar. No hablaba con fuerza, su voz era un gemido sin par, como para indicarle algo sin que nadie más se diera cuanta -¡Mira ahí, Hikari! ¡Una mano! ¡Una mano!

Mimi apuntó el cascarón. Hikari agudizó sus sentidos.

—La mano de Daisuke…—dijo azorada.

El brazo enyesado de Daisuke había perforado las fronteras de la Fusión Prohibida, ¡eso era increíble!, Hikari abrió más sus ojos rojizos, pero no pudo ver más allá de la mano… no había nadie más.

Y aunque ya no tuvo una visión más amplia del panorama, supo lo que debía hacer.

Volvió a apretar el puño, encerrando en su palma el Aro de Gatomon. Alzó el brazo lo más que pudo, trató de enfocar bien el objetivo.

—Hay veces en que las cosas tienen que arreglarse desde adentro — le escuchó decir Mimi, quien asintió con nervios mientras notaba que Sora y Miyako ya habían hartado a Lucemon Satan.

Hikari sabía que era arriesgado, pero no la pensó dos veces. No supo si usó la fuerza de sus entrañas, de sus deseos o de su emblema. Con todo lo que tenía, con el brazo estirado y la esperanza en sus pensamientos, la mujer lanzó con fuerza el Anillo mágico hacia la mano de Daisuke.

Sabía que era muy poco probable que al Aro lo atrapara Daisuke, sin embargo era lo único que se le había ocurrido.

Sora miró el lanzamiento y sonrió. Ahora todo dependía de los milagros.

El Aro mágico de Gatomon hizo una parábola en el aire. Se elevó, después comenzó a descender en una curva casi perfecta.

Los elegidos necesitaban de magia. Había veces en que era una exigencia creer en lo fantástico.

Miyako frunció el ceño con actitud ansiosa, se mordió los labios con énfasis al ver volar el pequeño Anillo dorado, Lucemon Satan lo notó, también vio la trayectoria, su actitud burlona despareció, alzó una de sus garras. Del demonio salió una ventisca negra que detuvo el aro mágico.

—¡No puede ser! — se quejó Hikari, con histeria — _Nopuedesernopuedesernopuedeser_

—¡Nuestra última esperanza! — gimió Miyako.

—¡Ya estoy harta de todo esto! — chilló Mimi— Harta de estar en estas peleas sin fin, ¡detesto tener un emblema!... si los emblemas sólo sirven para invocar al mal, que siempre quiere apoderarse de ellos, entonces yo no quiero tener que ver con ellos.

—Las virtudes no pueden robarse… — susurró Sora, con firmeza.

El Aro mágico flotó entre el aire de tinieblas y comenzó a brillar con fuerza, las ráfagas se hicieron más negras. Parecía que la oscuridad del viento quería fundirse con el Aro y este no se dejaba.

—Sora lo dijo, las virtudes no se pueden robar, Mimi — dijo Miyako —, pero parece que hemos perdido las fuerzas para luchar.

Hikari ya no decía nada, trataba de liberarse. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar la mano de Daisuke. Ella tenía que soltarse de las ráfagas y ayudar.

"En el 2002 Gatomon perdió su Aro mágico… ese Anillo fue la clave de nuestra aventura" se decía, mientras se movilizaba para liberarse "Gatomon… ahora ella está dentro de ese huevo, con Takeru y los niños".  Hikari notó que el Anillo mágico era luz, y que esa luz brillaba tanto como las tinieblas "Toshiro lo dijo, esto que estoy viendo quiere convertirse en un eclipse".

—¡Vamos, Luz!, no permitas que el Aro se oscurezca… la luz habita en todos los que quieren vivir, ¡hay más luz que oscuridad!

De Hikari salió un espectro de luz muy parecido a ella. Era como un fantasma rosado, frágil y fresco. Las elegidas abrieron más los ojos al ver que el espectro de luz se adhería al aro mágico.

—Si Hikari tiene un espectro de Luz… a lo mejor yo… — susurró Mimi, pensando en si ella tendría un fantasma de pureza. No pudo terminar su frase, porque vio que Sora desprendía la misma esencia que Hikari. De Sora salió un espectro rojizo.

—Mimi, no podemos quedarnos atrás — dijo Miyako… para Mimi la voz de su amiga sonó como cuando era chica.

Ambas asintieron, cerraron los ojos, pensaron en que sus virtudes, sus emblemas, tenían que apoyar al Aro mágico.

Los cuatro espectros de las elegidas se desprendieron de ellas y se fusionaron en el Anillo dorado, que resplandeció con tal intensidad, que Lucemon Satan quedó ciego por unos instantes, del cuerpo del digimon asomó la cabeza una repugnante criatura, que volvió a meterse en su refugio en unos segundos.

El poder el Aro era asombroso, de cierto modo atrayente. Miyako notó que el aire negro que la tenía suspendida en el cielo disminuía potencia; ella y las demás perdían altura.

El cuerpo de Lucemon Satan se retorcía una y otra vez, su cuerpo estaba invadido de remolinos internos, esos remolinos tenían el impulso de ser chupados por el Aro.

—Parece que hemos creado nuestra propia fusión — opinó Sora, atónita. Tenía la atención puesta en varias partes a la vez.

El corazón de Hikari dio otro salto al ver que los remolinos internos del cuerpo de Lucemon Satan se desprendían de él, y dos espectros de emblemas se unían al aro.

—¡Es el espectro de Min! — dijo Hikari, al ver el resplandor dorado que tenía forma de Minagawa crecida. Mimi creyó entonces que el resplandor morado era el de Tulo.

—¡Ahí están! — indicó Sora, apuntando el piso—, el cuerpo de Lucemon Satan no sólo liberó los espectros de los pequeños, también expulsó a Min y a Tulo.

Mimi abrió la boca al triple. No vio a un recién nacido en el suelo, no vio a un niño pequeño, lo que vio fue a un adolescente que se parecía horrores a Koushiro de joven. 

—¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡Debí recordar a ese Aro!!

Lucemon Satan perdió fuerzas. Los torbellinos que sostenían en el aire a las elegidas desparecieron y ellas empezaron a caer.

Sora supo pisar el suelo, respiró aliviada de seguir viva. A pesar de que los años no pasaban en balde, la señora Ishida sabía que su buena condición había ayudado a que pisara tierra firme sin problemas mayores.

Sin embargo las demás mujeres no tenían la misma agilidad que ella, por ello la Takenouchi miró angustiada a sus amigas.

Hikari se había incorporado recientemente, jadeaba, se sostenía el hombro con valentía; Miyako estaba en el suelo, parecía más golpeada, pero se apresuró a tranquilizar a las demás con un "estoy bien, no se preocupen".

—¡Oh no, Mimi! —recordó Sora, mirando hacia atrás.

Mimi no estaba en el suelo, sino en brazos de un chico de aproximados 16 años. El chico no estaba de pie, para nada, estaba en el piso.

—¡Dios mío, me salvaste! — dijo Mimi, quitándose de encima del muchacho, que tenía los ojos hechos arrobas por el impacto —, pudiste haberte lastimado, ¡pero permitiste que cayera sobre ti, Koushiro!

—Te equivocas — dijo el muchacho, aún en el suelo. Se le había salido el aire y su respiración era entrecortada —, yo no soy Koushiro.

—Lo sé, pero te le pareces tanto...

—Él es Tulo, aunque posiblemente no esté seguro de eso porque no lo ha vivido — dijo una voz femenina.

—¡Min! — dijo Hikari, al ver a su bebita convertida en una señorita de la edad de Tulo. Los dos chicos vestían de negro y lucían misteriosos.

—Mamita — dijo Min, con actitud mimada y misteriosa. La chica apuntó a Lucemon Satan, que seguía perdiendo poder y no podía moverse —, nosotros estábamos adentro de él, él nos hizo grandes para ser más fuerte… pero luego sentí que alguien nos llamaba, y fue así como pudimos salir…

Lucemon Satan ya no tuvo energía, perdió dos digievoluciones. Volvió a ser Lucemon. La ráfaga negra perdió potencia, el Aro siguió brillando, comenzando a caer.

Hikari vio la mano enyesada de Daisuke, todavía afuera de la Fusión Prohibida. Daisuke buscaba ayuda.

—¡Sora! — gritó Hikari. La antigua elegida del Amor asintió, empezó a correr en dirección al Aro mágico para cacharlo. Lucemon lo notó y emprendió un vuelo debilitado para impedir que la pelirroja se apropiara del arma mágica. 

—¡El Aro no es sólo luz! — dijo Lucemon —¡El Aro también es la oscuridad!

—Estoy cansado de que estén jugando con mis etapas de crecimiento — refunfuñó Tulo, poniéndose de pie. —¡No sé ni quien soy!, ya me cansé.

Mimi se sonrojó al ver y oír a su hijo. Le encontró parecido con todos los miembros de su familia.

—¡Hay que ayudar! — dijo Min, volteando hacia Tulo.

Los dos chicos corrieron tras Sora, Mimi y Hikari ayudaron a que Miyako se levantara.

—¿¡Cómo es posible?! — Se dijo Mimi —, él acaba de nacer, no es posible que sea un muchacho de esa edad…

—La Voz explotó sus energías —opinó Miyako —, no sé como sea eso, es parte de la magia. Pero al aprovecharse de las energías vírgenes de los niños, debió acelerar el crecimiento de los mismos.

—Es increíble…

Sora sintió que Lucemon la alcanzaba y le jalaba los cabellos. Miró hacia atrás,  sintió alivio al notar que Min y Tulo saltaban sobre el ángel digital y lo atrapaban.

—¡Suelta a mi tía Sora! —ordenó Min.

—¿Ella es tu tía? — preguntó Tulo, siempre confuso, en otra dimensión.

—Ya la conocerás, te lo prometo — Min le pegó un manotazo a Lucemon, éste soltó a Sora.

La esposa de Yamato no perdió tiempo, brincó hacia el Aro, lo sacó del remolino negro. Entonces volteó hacia el huevo, vio el brazo enyesado de Daisuke y lanzó el Aro con fuerza hacia su moreno amigo, el segundo heredero de los _googles_.

—¡DAISUKE! ¡DAISUKE, TIENES QUE ATRAPARLO!—exclamó Hikari.

--

Daisuke escuchó su nombre. Era lo primero que podía oír en ese huevo. Había escuchado la voz de Hikari, que estaba afuera, esperándolos. A lo mejor Hikari había visto su mano… sin tan sólo pudiera salir de ahí.

En su pensamiento vio la imagen Hikari…  con una rapidez asombrosa captó el mensaje: "Daisuke, tienes que atraparlo".

El Motomiya abrió lo más que pudo su mano. Afuera de la Fusión Prohibida hacía frío, las articulaciones de los dedos le dolían.

No sólo le dolían, sino que de manera fortuita le tronaron los huesos de la mano al atrapar _algo_. De haber tenido más sentido del humor hubiera pensado en que ahora le enyesarían los dedos.

Dai hizo fuerza. Comenzó a meter su brazo de nuevo en la Fusión Prohibida.

"Me han dado el Aro" dijo "Seguro y servirá para sacarnos de aquí, ¡gracias Hikari!".

Poco a poco fue introduciendo su brazo. Le ardía la piel, la parte su cuerpo se resistía a regresar adonde mismo.

"Vamos, un poco más".

Y entonces… Daisuke logró meter el Aro en la Fusión Prohibida.

--

En cuando el brazo de Daisuke despareció hundiéndose en la gelatina de datos, el pequeño Lucemon que sostenían Tulo y Min desapareció, se hizo trizas. No salieron de él datos digitales.

—¡Desapareció!

Lo único que quedó fueron los gases negros que se elevaron y comenzaron a gemir más fuerte que La Llorona (*).

—Como lo pensaba — dijo Sora —, no era un digimon, era una máscara.

—Ya veo — agregó Yolei — se materializó en Lucemon con la energía de Min y Tulo, pero no pudo convertirse en un digimon.

**¡¡MALDITOS ELEGIDOS, HAN DESTRUIDO MI CUERPO!! ¡¡TAMBIÉN ROMPIERON MI CASCAR"N!!** dijo la Voz, de nuevo resonando **PERO A MI HIJO NO LE HICERON DAÑO, A MI HIJO LE HAN DADO TODOS LOS EMBLEMAS, _WJUAJAJAJAJAJA_**

Tulo frunció las pobladas cejas zanahoria.

—Déjame adivinar — mencionó, confundido —, ¿esa cosa (apuntó al digihuevo gigante) es el hijo de esa voz que se escucha?

—Sí hijo, eso creo, ¡pero no es momento para esos comentarios! — regañó Mimi.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no entiendo nada—se dispensó.

—¡Es verdad!, el Aro mágico tenía los espectros de nuestros emblemas!— recordó Yolei. —¡la Fusión Prohibida va a realizarse!

—Es tarde para arrepentirnos — juzgó Sora — sólo nos queda esperar.

La Voz volvió a reír.

**USTEDES VAN A MORIR CUANDO LA FUSI"N COMIENCE** dijo; Min se tapó los oídos **LA FUSI"N EXPLOTARÁ Y SE CREARÁ MI UNIVERSO DEL DIGIMUNDO!... NO IMPORTA QUE NO TENGA CUERPO, YO SIGO PRESENTE, SIEMPRE PRESENTE, Y UN DÍA…**

—Que se calle, que se calle esa voz — rogó Min, cubriéndose los oídos con más fuerza.

—No creo que haga caso si se lo pedimos — juzgó Tulo, con inocencia.

—No pierdan la fe — dijo Hikari —Es verdad que los emblemas están adentro de la Fusión Prohibida, sin embargo ¡No se olviden del Aro!

Fueron sus palabras las que parecieron ser el punto de partida de una explosión tan inmensa, que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de asimilarla.

Era como una bomba atómica, que sin embargo no destruía nada. Era como entrar en un sueño inacabable.

Era entrar en la nada.

El fondo negro quedó opacado por la luz, se volvió blanco. Los escombros del castillo de Lucemon se volvieron arena transparente que entró en los oídos del mañana.

No hubo ruidos por la explosión. El único sonido eran los chillidos de angustia de un ser que lloraba.

A lo mejor había dado inicio la Fusión Prohibida.

**--**

Kotaro se talló la carita. Trató de incorporarse, no pudo.

Abrió los ojos, tenía las pestañas embarradas de un líquido viscoso. Por un momento sólo vio una hoja blanca tan gigante como el mundo. Kotaro volvió a intentar levantarse, pero un robusto brazo se lo impidió.

—Espera un poco, no sabemos lo que va a ocurrir—escuchó que le decía su papá.

—Papi, ¿no estamos muertos?

—No lo sé — respondió Yamato, viendo a su alrededor.

La explosión lo había tomado por sorpresa como a todos los habitantes del huevo de la Fusión Prohibida. Sólo había tenido tiempo para percatarse de que un espectro azul con su misma imagen había salido de él. Cuando eso había ocurrido, Yamato había encontrado a Kotaro y lo había sujetado del zapato.

Después el cascarón del huevo se había reventado y todo había salido volando.

¿Era esa la Fusión Prohibida?

Yamato buscaba con su celeste mirada los paraderos de Mayumi y de Sora. No sabía en donde estaba, ni lo que tenía que hacer.

El silencio se rompió, a lo lejos, como un eco malformado, se oyeron unos lamentos que tenían más pinta de aullidos que de llanto.

—¿Qué demonios… — empezó a decir el rubio, pero su hijo lo interrumpió.

—¡Mira papá, hay dos mariposas!

Yamato Ishida se incorporó al instante, cargando a Kotaro en su regazo. El pequeño levantó los bracitos.

—Vengan, maripositas—dijo, con los ojos brillantes.

Yamato notó que tanto él como su hijo estaban cubiertos del una sustancia gelatinosa.

—Las mariposas nos están llamando, papi — aseguró Kotaro.

—Gabumon — susurró Yamato, mirando a una de las mariposas —, amigo mío, eres libre.

Las mariposas volaron alrededor de Yamato y Kotty, luego se elevaron en el cielo blanco, que se iba desvaneciendo para dar cabida a la realidad.

—Papi, ¿en verdad estamos muertos?

—No, no lo estamos, salimos de la Fusión Prohibida.

Cuando Yamato dijo eso, el paisaje cambió súbitamente.

No era negro, ni blanco. Estaban de nuevo en el mar oscuro, en las ruinas del castillo de Lucemon, que era donde había iniciado la batalla.

La luz había sido tan potente que los había cegado en un blanco nacarado fugaz, pero ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

O casi todo.

El cielo estaba cubierto de mariposas digitales que huían de la Fusión Prohibida, las ruinas estaban embarradas de líquido amarillo y trozos de cascarón gelatinoso.

—¡La Fusión Prohibida explotó! — mencionó Kotaro, con un gran aplauso.

—¡Se ha suspendido! — dijo Kyosuke, incorporándose.

Yamato asintió conforme, a su alrededor comenzó a ver rostros familiares. Todos sus amigos y los hijos de estos estaban "regados" por todo el lugar.

—¡¡Mamitaaaaa!! — gritó Kotaro, al ver a su madre a lo lejos.

Yamato no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia su esposa. Kyosuke sonrió, buscó a Daisuke con la mirada.

—Pap

Cada uno de los niños comenzó a buscar a sus familiares. Tenían los rostros cansados y las respiraciones agitadas, como si estuvieran recuperando aire robado.

—¡Mi Kari! —saludó Takeru, abrazando a su mujer, la notó un poco pálida, pero la emoción de volverla a ver hizo que esos detalles no tuvieran tanta importancia.

—¡Mamá! — dijo Toshiro, Sei estaba con ellos, pero lucía preocupado, le temblaban los ojos.

—¡Tenemos que buscar a Min! — rogó el rubio, con histeria, todavía se sentía culpable por no haber evitado que a Minagawa la utilizara el enemigo.

—Tranquilo, mi artista — dijo Hikari —, nuestra Min está sana y salva.

—¡Hermanos! — oyeron de pronto Toshi y Sei, al voltear las mejillas se les enrojecieron casi como el cabello de Osen; retrocedieron instintivamente por el susto.

—¿Min-chan? —tartamudeó Toshiro.

—Están un poco pequeños, ¿no creen? — dijo Min, con gracia encantadora.

—Pardiez… yo diría que tú eres la grande— respondió Sei, viendo que su hermana se había convertido en una joven varios años más grande que él, tenía incluso unas curvas delicadas y la mirada dulce de una adolescente en busca de novio (o al menos eso le pareció a Seiyuro, y lo dejó alarmado).

Takeru abrazó a su princesita sintiendo una oleada de confusión.

—Hijita, cómo me das sorpresas.

Así como Min le estaba dando un asombro a Takeru, con los Izumi estaba pasando algo similar.

—¿Que qué? — dijo Ben —¿Cómo quieres que te crea que este _grandulón_ es mi hermano?

—Es tu hermano y punto, Benji — regañó Mimi, con dulzura.

Ben seguía herido, las costillas le seguían crujiendo, no había dejado de sujetárselas… pero al ver a Tulo, las manos le habían caído en los costados, inertes.

Koushiro estaba sereno, tenía una orgullosa sonrisa estancada en el rostro; parecía analizar el porqué su hijo había crecido y la relación que esto tenía con la Fusión Prohibida.

—Tulo, ¡estás enorme!—dijo Osen, entusiasmada.

—Y muy guapo ¿Verdad Osen-chan?— preguntó Mimi.

—Sí— respondió Osen.

—Mira mi amor, se parece a ti, y a ti también Benji.

—_Fatalidad_ — rezongó Ben —Un bebé recién nacido está más alto que yo.

Tulo bufó al sentirse el centro de atención, pero en breves segundos se acostumbró a eso y sonrió muy conforme.

—Eres mi hermano mayor, según sé, y estoy más grande que tú. Tienes que comer mejor, ¿_ne_? — A Tulo le brillaron los ojos. Los tenía café oscuro, casi negros. Era la primera vez desde su crecimiento acelerado que se veía seguro y alegre.

—Genial, el chico ya no me tiene respeto— refunfuñó el principito, indignado. 

—¿Papá? — preguntó Tulo, ignorando el comentario del hermano mayor -¿Qué es todo esto?...

—Es la fusión prohibida, Tulo— respondió Osen.

—O lo que quedó de ella — agregó Kou.

—Ah, sí, claro, quedo en cero de todas maneras — suspiró Tulo, luego miró hacia arriba - ¿y esos bichos qué son?

Osen y Koushiro voltearon hacia arriba, vieron a millones de mariposas digitales perdidas en el firmamento del mar oscuro.

—Son los digimons, Tulo — explicó la hermana mayor — o lo serán.

Tulo decidió dejar de cuestionar. Todo era más confuso si intentaba entenderlo, así que sólo seguiría al margen. La conversación cesó cuando los Ichijouji alcanzaron a los Izumi.

—Koushiro — dijo Miyako —, tenemos que buscar la manera de salir del mar oscuro.

—Si la Fusión Prohibida se ha suspendido, ¿este es un final o un inicio?— preguntó Zetaro.

—La Voz no ha sido destruida — interrumpió Taichi —, me lo acaba de decir Hikari, que la Voz estaba usando una máscara de Lucemon.

—La Voz es energía, pero no es sólo energía de un tipo — comentó Koushiro.

—¿En dónde está? — preguntó Ken —¿Qué haremos con los datos de los digimons?

—Se deberían reestructurar… — mencionó Taiki —, nosotros queríamos ir al Digimundo a eso.

Los elegidos poco a poco se iban reuniendo.

—¡Madre mía, qué chico tan guapo! — dijo Kurumi al ver a Tulo.

—_Err_… Kurumi, si te refieres a mi hermano crecido… creo que, no te gustaría saber que es un recién nacido — dijo Ben.

—Ay Dios, qué cosas, está más grande que Satoru.

—Muy grande, más que yo — lamentó Satoru, con su apariencia de niño de cinco años.

—Tenemos que salir cuanto antes de aquí —habló Iori— la Fusión Prohibida podría volver a regenerarse.

—Nunca logrará nada esa estúpida Voz— gritó Daisuke, quitándose los lentes para regresarlos a Joe.

Él y Kyo se habían unido a los demás.

Daisuke Motomiya abrió el puño de su mano para mostrar el Aro mágico. Ya no era un anillo dorado, era un objeto cristalino por donde los colores fluían como agua en arroyo.

—¡Qué bonito! —Los ojos esmeralda de Yuri se llenaron de alegría - ¿Son los emblemas, verdad?

—Sí, Yuri. Los emblemas están adentro del aro mágico, ¿no es increíble?

Hubo un breve silencio, los 28 humanos estaban reunidos y formaban un semicírculo, no había señales de la Voz, las mariposas seguían volando alrededor.

—Yo leí en el libro de tío Takeru que una vez se sacrificaron los emblemas para salvar al Digimundo, fue después de las aventuras de 1999. — recordó Mayumi Ishida —, ¿no se podría hacer lo mismo?

—Es probable, May-chan… — opinó Takeru —, en esa ocasión el Digimundo se regeneró con la energía de nuestros emblemas… los emblemas físicos desparecieron ese día, más tarde seguramente se regeneraron.

—Tal vez el Mundo Digital necesite regenerarse con los emblemas de vez en cuando. Aunque eso suena tonto.

—No _Llorón_, yo creo que es una buena idea — apoyó Sei.

—_Arg__!_, por si no te has dado cuenta Seiyuro, ¡tengo nombre!

Daisuke miró el Aro mágico con interés.

—Hay que intentarlo — dijo Tai —. Durante un año hemos olvidado a los digimons, es hora de ayudar a este maravilloso mundo… necesito volver a ver a Agumon para darle las gracias por su gran amistad.

Hay veces en que las reglas dejan de existir. Muchas cosas se hacen con guión, pero los guiones pueden perderse, entonces la incertidumbre retumbaba y tiene que trascenderse.

Los elegidos asintieron.

Los aullidos de la voz resurgieron de la nada, fueron tan agudos que los niños más pequeños se sujetaron de la ropa de sus padres.

—¡Qué horror! — gritó Mimi.

Los chillidos se incrementaron y se fueron mezclando con risas insanas. El Oleaje del Mar Oscuro parecía el propio de un huracán.

—Estamos en el centro del Digimundo — dijo Hidemi —, pero parece que el enemigo es el dueño de este lugar, o al menos tiene dominada la oscuridad.

—¡Que se atreva a venir, y ya verás como lo hacemos pedazos, hijita!

—¡Cierto, Taichi! — apoyó Sora

**ESTÁN EN MIS DOMINIOS. NO SÉ COMO PUDIERON DESTRUIR A MI HIJO, PERO NADIE NUNCA JAMÁS SALDRÁ DE ESTE MAR OSCURO… ¡YO LOS MATARÉ!**

—Esta vez no podrás usarnos a nosotros como señuelos — retó Zetaro —,¡porque te volveremos a engañar!

**ESTÁN EN MI MUNDO Y VAN A MORIR**

Los aullidos, graznidos y gritos volvieron a oírse. La mezcla de sonidos era impresionante. Las olas del mar oscuro crecieron más que un tsunami.

—¡Nos vamos a ahogar! — dijo Kotaro.

—_Nah_, mira esto — tranquilizó Yamato —, ¡Daisuke!

Daisuke alzó el aro mágico.

—¿Y qué se supone que debes hacer ahora, papá? 

—Yo que sé, Kyo, sólo concéntrate.

—¡Sacrifiquemos los emblemas!

Casi todos los elegidos cerraron los ojos con nerviosismo, Tulo miró a los demás.

—… no entiendo nada— murmuró asustado, pero no cerró los ojos, volteó hacia Min, quien tampoco tenía los ojos cerrados y brillaba intensamente. —¡Otra vez estás brillando!

Min asintió.

—Esta niña nuevamente me ha prestado su cuerpo para que hable con ustedes.

Los elegidos abrieron los ojos al instante.

—¡Minagawa!— llamó Takeru, asustado.

—Ella puede albergar espíritus porque es hija de mamá-Kari — replicó Seiyuro.

—Asombroso…

—Elegidos, ábranme su corazón,  encontrarán lo que buscan — dijo el espíritu en Min, Sei se dio cuenta de que era el mismo que horas anteriores había poseído a su hermanita. —Yo soy el Digimundo y les agradezco mucho esta lucha. Si ustedes me abren el corazón, les aseguro que todo se arreglará.

—El Digimundo… tú eres la energía que nutre este mundo — dijo Koushiro.

—Exacto, eres la energía de los deseos, de la gente que cree en el Mundo Digital— argumentó Jyou.

—¡Es usted, señor Oikawa! — exclamó Ioir de repente, los ojos se le humedecieron.

El espíritu sonrió, Iori hubiera querido que además de sonreír le hubiera asentido.

—Ábranme su corazón. Las memorias borradas de la escritura han hecho mucho mal, pero la fusión ha sido detenida por segunda vez

**¿ABRIR EL CORAZ"N, DICES?... ¡YO TAMBIÉN SOY EL DIGIMUNDO! ¡Y LES ORDENO QUE SE PUDRAAAAAAAN!**

Las olas comenzaron a arrasar con todo. Era el lado tenebroso del Digimundo el que hablaba.

—¡Tengo miedo! — admitió Doguen. Tulo se agarró al regazo de su madre sin importarle su apariencia.

—¡Es que no entiendo nada!

Min siguió serena, volteó hacia el cielo.

—Tú no puedes impedir que ellos me abran el corazón. Aunque seas parte de mí, tú no puedes impedirlo.

**PERO PUEDO ENCERRARLOS AQUÍ, NADIE PUEDE SACARLOS**

—Si me abren su corazón, ellos descubrirán que no están solos.

—¡Así es, como en los viejos tiempos!— interrumpió Miyako.

"Quizá esto tenga sentido... La energía de los deseos de las personas ha hecho que el Digimundo siga vivo, la energía negativa de la oscuridad quiere tomar el control, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo… pero ahora que impedimos la Fusión Prohibida, estamos a un paso de la restauración. Si abrimos el corazón, como dice el espíritu del Digimundo, estoy seguro de que podremos usar los emblemas para cuidar de este segundo hogar" reflexionó Koushiro.

—¡Yo te quiero abrir mi corazón! — dijo Hidemi, — pero no sé como.

—Tu luz te guiará.

Hidemi lo comprendió. Su luz era su emblema, La Libertad. Ella quería ser libre.

—Ya veo…

No hay llave para abrir corazones. Los corazones se abren con deseos muy fuertes que hierven día y noche en el interior. Los elegidos eran capaces de abrirse, si ellos lo deseaban.

No necesitaban estar en contra de la oscuridad, porque este es hermana de la luz, lo que necesitaban era creer, tener fe.

No tenían que alzar la espada para una lucha, o invocar una pelea entre digimons.

Sólo tenían que desear con fuerza. Así funcionaba la magia maravillosa del Mundo Digital.

—Ábranme su corazón

****Ellos están solos****

—Eso es, sigan así, ustedes pueden.

****Ellos están solos****

****Van a perecer porque están solos****

****Solos, solos, solos****

_—¡__Mientes!, ¡ELLOS NO ESTÁN SOLOS!_ — el grito se oyó desde lejos.

—_Hey__, Daddy!_ — reconoció Ben —, Escucha eso _Cerebrito_, es mi papá.

—¿Michael? — se cuestionó Mimi.

Pero Michael no parecía hacer acto de presencia. Su voz se había oído lejana.

_—¡__Es verdad, no están solos! —_ dijo otra voz, la de Jun Motomiya.

_—Porque aquí en la tierra, hay miles de elegidos que esperan a sus camaradas._

—¡Es Makoto!, ¡muy bien querida! — dijo Daisuke, alzando más el aro cristalino.

Más personas comenzaron a oírse y a opacar los aullidos de la Voz maligna. Después de esas palabras de apoyo, miles de luces  comenzaron a invadir el mar oscuro.

—¡Justo como en el año del 2002! — recordó Sora — Nuestros digivices nos llevaron a donde estaban luchando Daisuke y los demás.

—Yo recuerdo que muchas luces aparecieron y nos ayudaron a vencer a Malommyotismon — rememoró Ken.

—¡Ya has oído, no estamos solos! — se entusiasmó Taichi, abriendo su corazón con valentía.

Por todas partes se veían luces que mandaban los humanos que habían recordado a sus digimon. Las tres lunas del mar de la oscuridad resplandecieron una y otra vez. Seiyuro pudo ver con claridad que el apoyo de los otros elegidos venía desde la tierra.

"Podemos hacerlo, ¡podemos hacerlo!"

—Como ya se ha dicho, ¡La esperanza es lo último que morirá!

Del anillo mágico salieron chispas. Las mariposas revolotearon una y otra vez, comenzaron a unirse.

Las olas del mar oscuro desparecieron. La arena se comenzó a hacer pasto, los chillidos de burla de la Voz comenzaron a escasear.

Los datos de digimon se unieron en huevos, Zetaro presenció con admiración el suceso. Los digimons se estaban materializando por los deseos y recuerdos de las personas,  no por la energía negativa.

—¡Estás acabado, tienes que rendirte! — dijo el espíritu en Min, elevándose por los aires —. Tú no puedes eclipsarme, el Digimundo existe porque los humanos nos crearon.

**LOS HUMANOS DEBEN MORIR, ¡TÚ DEBES MORIR!**

La Voz reapareció como humo negro, el espectro que poseyó a Min se acercó a esa oscuridad.

—¡Espera! — gritó Hikari —, ¡es que Min!

—Tienes razón, a ella no le corresponde — dijo el espectro con dulzura.

Una espuma blanca abandonó el cuerpo de Min, quien comenzó a caer con lentitud, hasta que Takeru la tomó en sus brazos.

Las energías chocaron entre ellas, provocando una gran explosión.

De las energías no quedó nada, parecían haberse neutralizado.

El mar oscuro no estaba.

Ahora se hallaban en un bosque tupido de flores exóticas. La brisa tenía un fino rocío. El cielo mostraba tonalidades rosadas y azulosas; ya no había mariposas digitales, sino muchos huevos, tirados al azar por todo el Digimundo.

—¡Este sí que debe ser el Digimundo! — creyó Hidemi.

—¿Y qué pasó con el malo? — preguntó Kotaro

—Se ha ido, hijo — respondió Sora.

—¿Y puede regresar?

—No lo sé Kotty, la oscuridad nunca se agota — explicó el tío Takeru — pero tampoco la luz. Si la luz y la oscuridad están equilibradas, no habrá nada qué temer.

—Y si algo malo sucede, estarás presto a luchar, ¿verdad Kotty?

—¡Claro papá!

Seiyuro dio un paso al frente, aspiró el fresco aire.

—No puedo creer que esto se haya acabado… hacía sólo unos instantes estábamos adentro de la Fusión Prohibida,  ahora… estamos en un génesis fenomenal.

—Parece irreal — comentó Toshiro, con voz desganada —, se siente un gran vacío en el pecho.

Hikari miró atentamente a su primogénito.

—Toshi, todo ha terminado. Me sentiré muy triste si no dejas de culparte.

—El señor Genai murió por mi culpa, madre —susurró Toshiro.

—No. — interrumpió Zetaro —. ¡No te culpes, porque entonces yo tendría que culparme de muchas cosas que hice cuando la semilla me controlaba!

—Entiendo. — dijo Toshiro, levantando el rostro.

—Yo sigo sin entender qué sucede, y así será, supongo — expresó Tulo, cruzando los brazos al estilo Ben. Había demasiada gente, la escenografía cambiaba una y otra vez, había malos que querían aniquilarlos y ahora todo estaba bien, porque la llamada Min habían brillado, algo la había poseído y los elegidos habían abierto el corazón.

—No te preocupes Tulo, te lo explicaré todo.

—Gracias, hermana mayor… Oye, ¿y qué es eso que se ve en el cielo?

Cuatro digiehuevos estaban colocados como puntos cardinales sobre los elegidos.

—Deben ser los dioses digimons.

Minagawa abrió los ojos rojizos, se talló la cara.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó aturdida, Takeru la puso en pie,  Seiyuro saltó hacia su hermana y le besó la mejilla.

—Pasa que nos ayudaste mucho, Min-chan.

—¡Es verdad, los dioses digimons!— dijo Satoru, apuntando a los huevos, que desparecieron casi al instante.

—Oigan, miren eso, es mi computadora — mencionó Koushiro, viendo que su máquina vieja estaba sobre el pasto.

La arcaica _pineapple_ marcaba que tenía un e-mail.

—Ábrelo, Koushiro.

El Ingeniero Izumi asintió, le dio clic al correo.

_"Gracias a los elegidos que le han devuelto la vida a nuestro Digimundo. Las memorias borradas, que habían eclipsado nuestra existencia, han vuelto a los hombres y a las mujeres de la Tierra que de verdad aman este mundo tanto como el suyo._

_El Mundo Digital ha vuelto a nacer, los digihuevos van a abrirse, como hace un año, pero nadie los olvidará._

_El deseo de los digimons perdurará en sus corazones aunque la puerta se cierre"._

—¿Quién lo manda, Kou?

—No lo sé Tai… llegó por la dirección del señor Genai. Probablemente las energías positivas de este mundo han sido las agradecidas, ¿cómo saberlo?

—Debe ser así — opinó Doguen Kido —. Papá, ¿y cómo vamos a irnos a casa?, mamá debe estar esperándonos.

—¡Pero _Llorón_!, ¿nos iremos sin nuestros digimons?

—La puerta va a volver a cerrarse — dijo Ken, cerrando los ojos —, pasará lo mismo que el año pasado. No podemos llevarnos los digihuevos a la Tierra, no sobrevivirían.

—¿Y vamos a poder volver?

—Espero que sí, Kurumi.

—Antes de irme, quisiera despedirme de V-mon – lamentó Daisuke —. Aunque, ¡sé que mi amigo y yo volveremos a vernos!

Los niños no dijeron nada, en sus mentes pensaron mucho pero estaban mudos. El cansancio era notable en sus caritas sucias, tenían un aspecto terrible.

—Hay que abrir la puerta para irnos a casa — pidió Mimi.

Miyako asintió. Sabía que sin digivice era complicado regresar, sin embargo seguramente entre ella, Ken y Koushiro podrían hallar una puerta.

Los pensamientos de la mujer fueron interrumpidos por una locomotora que se acercó a ellos por unas vías que salieron de la tierra de manera mágica.

—¡Hola! — saludó el tren —, soy Trainmon, ¿ustedes son los llamados niños elegidos?

—¡Caramba, un digimon-tren!— exclamó May.

—Oh sí, gracias a la reestructuración del Digimundo fuimos renovados; por culpa de unas aventuras antiguas había terminado en un cementerio de Trainmons. Bueno bueno, ¿son ustedes los elegidos?, porque tienen boletos de pasaje para la Tierra gratis. Es el último viaje que un Trainmon hará a ese lugar.

—Somos nosotros — informó Jyou —, será un placer que nos lleves.

—¡No, yo no quiero irme!- renegó Taik —No podemos irnos papá, ¡mejor hay que quedarnos a vivir aquí!

—Suban rápido — dijo el Trainmon —, ustedes deben volver a su casa, aquí harían mucho destrozo y volvería a quedarme en el cementerio de colegas.

—¡Es que no es justo!

—Taiki, no hay discusión sobre el tema. Tenemos que irnos, el Digimundo necesita renovarse poco a poco y por sí mismo. Cuando llegue el momento, el Mundo Digital abrirá sus puertas a nosotros.

—¡Koromon y yo acabábamos de reencontrarnos!

Taichi Yagami intensificó la mirada. Por dentro sentía lo mismo que su hijo, pero no podía dejarse guiar por esas emociones, ya era un adulto. Taiki bajó la mirada, contuvo su malestar y obedeció… habían estado luchando tanto que era injusto irse tan pronto.

—Arriba el ánimo, Taik — le dijo Hidemi —, estoy segura de que cuando nuestros digimons nazcan, lo primero que harán será darnos las gracias desde aquí, nosotros los escucharemos y vendremos de nuevo.

—Ojalá Hide, ojalá — Taiki siguió frenándose las lágrimas mientras se encaramaba al Trainmon detrás de su gemela. Hide sintió que el dolor regresaba a su pierna, pero no se quejó y le sonrió a su hermano.

--

—Subámonos de una vez, hay que marcharnos… si nos ponemos a pensar, luego las cosas serán más difíciles. — opinó la linda Kurumi con nostalgia.

—Esperen un momento los tres — dijo Ken, Miyako les sonrió a sus hijos —Aprovechando que esta es nuestra primera visita al Digimundo en mucho tiempo, Miyako y yo queremos decirles que estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes.

—¿En verdad? — preguntó Satoru

—Claro que sí, mi precioso — aseguró Miyako.

—Estamos orgullosos de ti, Kurumi, por saber sobrellevar tan bien la situación, por ayudar a tu hermano y por sacarnos de apuro en la Fusión Prohibida.

Kurumi abrazó con emoción a sus padres, dio unos saltos exagerados de alegría.

—Satoru, tú también has sido un buen chico, ¡pudiste hacer la digievolución DNA con Kyosuke!, hace unos segundos hablé con él y me dijo que eres el niño más valiente que ha conocido.

Satoru asintió varias veces, Kurumi le agarró los cachetes y le llamó "_kawai_" varias veces.

—Y Zet, ¿a ti qué puedo decirte, hijo?, estamos asombrados de tu maravillosa capacidad de amar, pudiste trascender la semilla para ayudar a tus amigos. Tú llevaste a cuestas una cruz muy pesada, y has sabido superarlo.

Zetaro bajó la cabeza.

—Gracias…

—¡Hermano, subamos al tren! — Satoru jaló a Zet, el morado asintió.

Cuando Satoru puso un pie el vagón del Trainmon, perdió peso, estatura y edad. En breves segundos volvió a ser el bebé de dos años y medio que era antes de llegar al Digimundo.

—¿¡Sato-kun!?— se extrañó Zetaro.

—¡Tet!, ¿y mamá?

—Ven acá, mi chiquito, ¡has vuelto a ser mi bebé!

--

Ben observó lo que le sucedió a Satoru. Suspiró un par de veces y le habló a Tulo.

—Súbete al tren, ¿quieres?, es menester que vuelvas a ser el bebé que eras.

Tulo se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Tú crees, hermano mayor?

—¿Qué?, ¿acaso te gusta estar así, todo confundido?

—Es divertido en el fondo — mintió Tulo, sonriendo —, pero ya quiero conocerlos de verdad.

—¡Oigan! — Tulo llamó a sus padres y hermanos —, hasta luego.

Sin pensársela dos veces y con una sonrisa parecida a la de Mimi, Tulo entró al Trainmon, Ben se lanzó tras Tulo, quien empezó a transformarme.

—¡Espera, despídete más lentamente!— tras el brillo de la transformación, Tulo era de nuevo en bebé rosado, con los puños apretados y los ojitos cerrados.

—Mi Tulo — susurró Mimi, tomándolo en sus brazos —, ¡va a ser verdaderamente encantador!, ¿verdad, Osen-chan?

—Claro que sí, es más, ya lo es ^^

—Tenemos que abordar, familia — pidió Koushiro, con la mirada fija en su hijo menor.

--

Mayumi y Kotaron subieron sin que sus padres ordenaran. No se veían tristes, sólo resignados.

—May, ¿recuerdas el cuento que me contaste del niño que sacaba la mano de la ventanilla del coche y luego se la machacaban las auto-naves?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—¿Puedo sacar la mano?, no hay muchos carros

—Pregúntale a papá o a mamá, ¿quieres?

Kotty volteó hacia sus padres, quienes le asintieron.

—May, sí me dieron permiso.

—Qué bien Kotty, yo también sacaré la mano para sentir el aire del Digimundo.

—May…

—¿Mmh?

—El año pasado nuestros papás se iban a divorciar, qué bueno que todo cambió.

—Sí, tienes razón. ¡Por cierto, Kotaro!, tengo que felicitarte, eres extraordinario cuando luchas con Metalgarurumon!

--

—¡Yuri-chan!, ¿qué haces?, es hora de subirnos —Kyo y Doguen se acercaron a la hija de Cody, quien estaba hincada cerca de unas flores.

—Miren que bonitas flores, se las llevaré a mamá.

—Buena idea, pero date prisa, que nos dejan

—Ya voy chicos, sean pacientes.

Kyo y Doguen se inclinaron, le tomaron la mano a Yuri y la arrastraron hasta el transporte.

—Qué triste que nos vayamos — dijo Doguen.

—¡_Bah_!, yo sé que volveré — dijo Kyo.

Cuando Daisuke vio que su hijo subía al transporte-digital, se dio cuenta de que en su Kyo había algo diferente: no traía sus _googles_.

—Hey, Kyo, ¿no te falta algo en la cabeza?

—Claro que no papá — rió Kyo, señalando los lentes oscuros que traía entre sus cabellos oscuros —, aunque si buscas los _googles_, mira a tu derecha.

Dai obedeció a su hijo y sonrió de buena gana al ver que Hidemi, la hija de Tai, los traía en la cabeza.

—¡Oye, Taichi! — gritó —¿Ya viste lo que te he devuelto?

Taichi se rascó la cabeza, pero tras mirar las señas que le hacía Daisuke, levantó el pulgar y entrecerró el ojo.

—Ya me los debías, Motomiya. — Taichi sonrió de manera amplia, enmarañando todavía más los cabellos de su hijita.

Doguen suspiró ante tal cuadro y subió tras Kyo, a ellos les siguió Yuriko, quien fue directo hacia su padre para sentarse junto a él.

—Le he cortado estas flores a mamá.

—A Hiromi le encantarán, Yuri — aseguró Iori.

--

Minagawa abrazó a sus padres por largo rato, cuando deshizo el cariño, sonrió con una dulzura fresca. Sei nunca iba a olvidar el rostro rosado, los ojos grandes y rojizos, el cabello rubio en bucles y la sonrisa de media luna romántica.

—Esta ha sido una experiencia muy linda — dijo la joven, sonrojada —, no sé si vaya a recordarla, pero ha sido hermoso.

Se inclinó hacia sus hermanos, Sei volvió a abrazarla, Toshi sonrió apenado e imitó a su hermano del alma.

—Min-chan, si vuelves a crecer tan rápido, voy a celarte mucho.

—¡Yo también! — dijo Toshiro inesperadamente.

—Mi Sei, estás tan amarillo, ¿qué te ha sucedido en el rostro, hijito? —Hikari sujetó a Seiyuro de la quijada, el chico cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez de su nueva mamá, luego sonrió.

—No es nada, mamá, me di unos arañazos por despistado durante la aventura.

—¿Estás seguro, Seiyuro? — Cuestionó Takeru — cuando te encontré estabas ardiendo en fiebre.

—Todavía está tibio — reafirmó Hikari, angustiada.

—Estoy bien, ¿cierto, Toshi?— Seiyuro sólo quería olvidar cualquier vínculo que le hiciera recordar su ataque, así que forzó aún más su sonrisa.

—Sei… no podría afirmarlo — sinceró el canelo, también preocupado.

—¿Estás enfermito, hermano? — preguntó Min.

—¡Estoy bien!, no se preocupen… será mejor subir al tren, desde el vagón le diré hasta pronto a mi encantador Tokomon.

La familia Takaishi fue la última en abordar el Trainmon.

"Estos han tardado horas en subirse, y son una carga muy pesada para mí" se quejó el Trainmon.

--

A través de las vías el Digimundo iba quedando atrás. Las tierras repletas de digihuevos se volvieron un recuerdo por siempre imborrable. Ninguno de ellos, ni chicos ni grandes, iban a sufrir la desgracia de volver a olvidar.

Las memorias borradas y la fusión prohibida, más que amenazas, se diluyeron nuevamente en las leyendas…  Los elegidos seguirían viendo a sus camaradas digitales en la imaginación,  los digimons algún día volverían.

—Bien dicen que no existen los finales — recordó una personita, que dentro del Trainmon acababa de ver que habían llegado a una escondida y provisional estación de trenes en Odaiba —, no existen los finales, sólo hay nuevos principios.

**_FIN_**

***--*--**

**Seiyuro se levanta de su asiento aplaudiendo, se sube al escenario y corre al micrófono. También está vestido con un traje elegante (su corbata está mal hecha, eso sí). Trae consigo unas notas algo arrugadas porque ha aplaudido sin soltarlas.**

**—¡****Muchas, pero muchas gracias por haber leído hasta el final!, estoy contentísimo por el fin, ¿no ha estado genial?, bueno, la autora ansía que le respondan, ella sigue con sus dudas acerca de su trabajo, pero yo creo que está bien. Ustedes ya me conocen, queridos lectores, soy Sei Takaishi, hijo de Takeru, y la autora me eligió para cerrar este fic, ¿verdad que eso es tener buena suerte?, ¡ya lo creo! — Sei suspira agradecido, luego se concentra en las notas—. Primero que nada _CieloCriss_ me pidió que les diera las gracias: ella agradece a todos los lectores que se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta aquí, ella está agradecida con todos los e-mails, reviews, comentarios, dibujos, críticas y dudas que ha recibido por su trabajo… especialmente agradece a todas aquellas personas que la animaron a no dejar este proyecto, ¡dice que son varias!, y que las nombra en plural por miedo de olvidar a alguien (la autora me dijo que es muy despistada, y se lo creo, se le olvidó escribir que me hacía novio de la dama Hidemi ^^… ¡jeje!, es broma Taiki, no me mires así!).**

**Seiyuro lanzó las notas al aire, pero no dejó de hablar.**

**—Aparte de los agradecimientos, _CieloCriss_ espera que no les hayan quedado muchas dudas, ella piensa que se complicó la vida con este fic hasta en el último instante… digo yo, en el último cap hasta hizo crecer a Min-chan y a Tulo todavía más!, pero ella piensa que en Digimon puede pasar cualquier cosa si tenemos imaginación, también me dijo que les dijera que no explicó demasiado el rollo que había pasado para no enredarlos, porque de cualquier manera en la serie real nunca se explican bien las cosas… el caso es que yo sí comprendí, según esto el malo era la energía negativa, ¿no?, pero bueno, al final todo se neutralizó en una balanza equilibrada.**

**Sei**** nota que aunque su voz es acogedora, el público lector se está aburriendo de tanta palabrería.**

**—Ya casi acabo, no se duerman… Ahora sólo quiero mandar un mensaje a mis admiradoras! ^^**

**—¡****Ya basta primo Sei! —Interrumpe una rubia vestida con un fino vestido azul que está sentada junto a los demás protagonistas de la historia—, ¡no hay tiempo, termina tu presentación!**

**Sei**** suspira.**

**—Ok, ok May, no te enojes— Sei levanta el dedo pulgar y grita—, La autora les anuncia que aunque este es el final, todavía falta  UN_ EPÍLOGO_!, no se lo vayan a perder, ese epílogo explica muchas cosas y es la clave para el futuro. (Será publicado dentro de unos días porque _CieloCriss_ pensó que con este último capítulo los colapsó por la extensión =). _Sayonara_!**

**Seiyuro Takaishi lanza un beso al aire y baja del escenario muy complacido.**

--*--*

¡Muchas gracias a Todos!, no se pierdan el epílogo (CC)

_Terminado el 20 de abril de 2004_


	28. Epílogo 2032

_

* * *

__La joven de aproximados 15 años camina por el pasillo y sale a escena. La cámara comienza a grabar después de tres segundos; entonces la muchacha alza un fólder y saca una hoja arrugada de él._

_**-¡Ejemp! - **ella se afina la garganta, se despeina el cabello rubio, y con sus ojos azules saluda a los lectores, no de manera fría, pero sí un tanto indiferente._

_-**Hola a todos los lectores - **dice, sin mucho ánimo **-, mi nombre es Mayumi Ishida y voy a ser la presentadora del epílogo del fic Memorias Borradas.**_

_Entonces se oye el sonoro aplauso del público lector, la chica de nuevo se mueve el cabello y entorna las cejas, haciéndose la interesante._

_**-Ustedes se estarán preguntando¿qué no Mayumi Ishida es la hija de Sora y Matt, que apenas tiene 11, y a eso les contesto que efectivamente soy la hija de Sora y Matt, pero ya no tengo 11 años, porque el epílogo que voy a presentarles está situado unos... ¿qué ser� Ah, unos 4 años después al último capítulo de memorias borradas. **- La joven vuelve a revisar la hoja y la tira hacia atrás sin inmutarse. Entre el público se escucha la voz de un joven, May arquea la ceja y agrega: - **antes de comenzar, mi primo Seiyuro me ha pedido que le mande saludos a sus supuestas admiradoras; ¿contento ya, Sei?**_

_En el todavía barullo la misma voz del muchacho agradece y deja de oírse._

**_-Bien, como anfitriona y representante de _CieloCriss_, primeramente quiero informarles que la autora está muy apenada con todos los lectores de este fic... dice que lamenta que la publicación se haya atrasado casi un año, siendo que iba a tardar unos días - _**_May hace una pausa para agarrar nuevo aire -, **la razón de la tardanza se debe a que CieloCriss ya no tiene tiempo para escribir muchos fics como antes... pero bueno, la autora me ha pedido que no hablara mucho de eso, más que nada, ella quiere agradecer a todas las personas que han apoyado este fic tan largo y complicado, para ella acabarlo significa cerrar un ciclo.**_

_Mayumi da dos pasos y se acomoda las manos en la cintura._

**_-En fin... _CieloCriss_ me dijo que les informara muchas cosas que no recuerdo, algo así como "bla bla bla"... pero bueno, lo principal que no olvidé es lo mucho que ella aprecia el apoyo de todos ustedes, para ella fue una experiencia muy fenomenal eso de andarse metiendo en nuestras vidas en este fic (y mira que resultó medio sádica)... y bueno, mejor empiezo: queridos lectores, quiero decirles que _CieloCriss_ está de buenas y ya ha publicado el epílogo, en el cual retoma a todos los elegidos y sus hijos ya como adolescentes... y lo mejor de todo es que este epílogo es como un episodio de la vida rutinaria de nosotros, no hay tantos enredos¡pero eso sí, hay algunas cosas interesantes... así que: si quieres saber qué pasó con la mamá de Yuri que estaba en coma, si quieres saber lo que contenía el video que le dio el señor Toriyama a Seiyuro en MB, si te interesa saber más de los gemelos Yagami, o de la salud de Osen, o de los romances, o de cómo son los bebés creciditos o nuestros papás ya más maduros¡este es tu fic, tu epílogo, así que disfrútalo. Y bueno, yo me largo, los dejo con la lectura del fic porque traigo bien reseca la garganta._**

_Mayumi Ishida, con su cabello rubio, su vestido negro y su rostro de ángel, sale de cuadro, la cámara ya no está registrando la imagen._

_**-¡Kotaro, tráeme un vaso con agua inmediatamente!**_

_Er... mejor vamos a lo de la lectura._

_(+Como un recordatorio.- Sasuke Toriyama es un sujeto que aparece en varios fics de CieloCriss: en MB es un sujeto al que poseyeron las mariposas digitales, por ello el hombre fue investigado por Toshiro Yagami, quien le informó a Takeru, quien a su vez fue a visitar al tipo junto con Seiyuro, y ahí Seiyuro se enteró de que Sasuke Toriyama había sido el jefe de sus padres en un periódico, y en esa ocasión el tal Toriyama le dio un misterioso video a Seiyuro... en fin, espero no haberlos hecho "bolas", si quieren saber más de ese sujeto, favor de dirigirse al fic 'En fuga'+)_

**Le dedico una felicitación especial a mi amigo IoriJestez, por su cumple en abril... espero te guste este epílogo! **

**

* * *

****MEMORIAS borradas**

_Por CieloCriss_

**E p í l o g o **

_**Un día normal de otoño…**_

**_Año _2032**

Muchas veces se ha dicho que la vida es como una escalera, y que conforme la subas, irás viviendo hasta llegar al final de tus días. Seiyuro Takaishi no pensaba eso, pero peldaño tras peldaño iba afirmando que si bien la vida no era una escalera, al menos podía ser un lugar en donde, en el momento adecuado, explotaban los recuerdos entre los eslabones que uno iba escalando… tenía qué admitirlo, nunca antes un puente peatonal lo había puesto a pensar tanto.

Los escalones del puente eran grises y cortos; su mirada celeste los enfocaba como si fueran la cosa más fascinante del momento.

Se entretenía con el panorama para no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar. Era noviembre, el frío navegaba por las corrientes de aire, el cielo nublado pintaba el adiós del otoño que cesaría en diciembre. Sei llevaba puesto un abrigo negro, ancho y bastante varonil, sus cabellos rubios estaban cubiertos por una gorra excéntrica que su padre Takeru le había regalado en su cumpleaños la pasada primavera.

Cruzó la vía peatonal poniendo atención al ruido de las autonaves que circulaban bajo sus pies, suspiró, de manera inconsciente, metió la mano izquierda en el bolsillo y apretó con fuerza un viejo videocasete de formato _VHS_, que cuatro años atrás le había dado un sujeto gordo y calvo llamado Sasuke Toriyama.

El muchacho cerró los ojos, se detuvo por unos instantes. A su mente le vino la imagen de una mujer alta y rubia, que traía en sus brazos a un pequeño niño… Seiyuro recordó que en la cinta que cargaba en su abrigo, no sólo había cortometrajes de Yoshisaki Yínbee, su madre, sino que había grabaciones que le habían permitido conocer más sobre su propia vida.

Sei se sacudió la cabeza, siguió caminando. Tras cruzar el puente bajó las escaleras. Al pisar la acera vio frente a él un edificio descuidado, que tenía unas letras negras en un espectacular blanco, "periódico Odaiba" leyó con fugacidad.

Entonces el joven sonrió, y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió parecido a su padre, Takeru Takaishi.

* * *

El adolescente masticaba su chicle cada vez con más ansias, constantemente se asomaba a la ventanilla y refunfuñaba al ver nubes, nubes, y más nubes. Cada cinco minutos le hablaba a la aeromoza para preguntarle el tiempo que faltaba para que el avión aterrizara en Japón. 

"Falta poco, joven" le aseguraba la azafata con la mayor paciencia que tenía, pero para Benjamín Tachikawa, eso no era suficiente. Paseó sus ojos color miel por todos los pasajeros, como los celulares estaban prohibidos, ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de hablarle a sus padres.

Estaba nervioso; tenía incertidumbre. Maldijo en su mente el que adelantaran la fecha, le parecía algo muy desconsiderado.

—Joven - le llamó la azafata, cuando lo vio muy desesperado -, no se preocupe, el vuelo no va muy atrasado¿se encuentra bien¿No le gustaría un calmante?

—Mire, estoy bien ¿No ve?; pero otra persona me necesita… este aeroplano de _insectos _no debió atrasarse - renegó el chico, la aeromoza consideró prudente alejarse del chico excéntrico.

Ben siguió mascando chicle, con sus manos despeinó sus cabellos ondulados, estaba preocupado, ansioso¡estresado!.

—Espera un poco _Cerebrito_, ya no tardo.

* * *

Se entretuvo mirando el lugar. Las lápidas le provocaban incomodidad. Los árboles del cementerio eran abetos que le susurraban cosas al viento; las nubles poblaban el cielo, le daban un aspecto más áspero a las losas de cemento y al pasto fino. 

Toshiro sujetó con ambas manos el ramo de flores que cargaba, al verla a lo lejos se detuvo por los nervios, pero al instante trascendió el momento: las ganas de compartirlo todo con ella fueron más fuertes que su timidez.

Caminó por una vereda de piedra, y cuando ya la tuvo cerca, la llamó con dulzura:

—Yuri…

Yuriko Hida dejó de ver la tumba, alzó sus esmeraldas ojos y parpadeó un par de veces al ver a su novio tan cerca.

—Toshi, pensé que no vendrías - susurró débilmente, bajando la mirada.

Toshiro llegó hasta ella, se inclinó unos segundos para dejar el ramo de flores sobre la lápida. Hizo una reverencia respetuosa, luego se irguió y tomó la mano de Yuri.

—¿Cómo no iba a venir, si es la primera vez que me pides que venga?... Yuri, honestamente no soy muy de venir a los cementerios, ni siquiera me gusta visitar la tumba de mi padre, pero ha sido un verdadero honor que me invitaras hoy.

—Mamá se siente honrada con tu visita, Toshiro, el año pasado le hablé de que éramos novios y le prometí que la próxima vez vendrías conmigo… hoy se cumplen tres años de su muerte, tenía que venir a verla.

—Entiendo.

Yuriko sonrió, le acarició la mejilla a su novio; luego se hincó en la tumba y recitó una breve oración, Toshiro permaneció quieto, todavía incómodo, pero muy conmovido.

—Listo Toshi, ya he terminado de hablar con mamá - dijo de pronto Yuri, poniéndose de pie -, si ella pudiera hablarme estoy segura de que me felicitaría por tenerte de novio… ¡la última vez que hablé con ella fue hace tanto tiempo¿sabes que fue lo que me dijo? - Toshiro negó, Yuri le tomó la mano al canelo de 17 años -, me dijo_ "tienes que verte muy linda, hoy es tu gran día", _¿no recuerdas, ese día tú 'supuestamente' me habías invitado a salir, y mamá estaba contenta por ello… claro que en realidad no íbamos a tener una cita ¿Verdad, sólo te iba a acompañar a una investigación relacionada con las memorias borradas a las instalaciones de un diario arcaico.

—Es verdad… recuerdo ese día.

—Yo nunca lo olvidaré - susurró Yuri -, ese día mi madre quedó en coma para siempre… y así estuvo el resto de su vida, hasta que decidió dejarnos.

Los ojos de Yuriko estaban vidriosos; al hijo mayor de Hikari se le resbalaron los sentimientos al ver sufrir a su chica.

—Yuri-chan, no te pongas triste ¿Quieres, a tu mamá siempre le gustó verte sonreír- dijo el hijo de Hikari, de manera lenta -, si tu madre se ha ido, estoy seguro de que ella los vigila a ti y a tu padre desde donde está.

—Tienes razón - replicó la castaña, sujetando la mano del muchacho -. Será mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde y hace frío… además, tenemos que pasar al hospital a hacer una visita.

Toshiro asintió aliviado, no le gustaba estar ahí, esos sitios siempre se robaban las lágrimas de los vivos.

—Yuri-chan, le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría siempre.

—¿En verdad? - preguntó Yuri, su rostro se relajó poco a poco, y le regaló a Toshi una sonrisa renovada - ¿Por qué?

—Po-por-que, ya lo sabes, te quiero - dijo, sonrojado, con rapidez besó la mejilla de la chica, quien también se puso colorada.

De la mano, lanzándose miradas, salieron del cementerio de la ciudad para encaminarse al Hospital de Odaiba.

* * *

"Pardiez, pensé que sería más sencillo enfrentarme a esto" pensó Seiyuro al entrar al edificio del periódico Odaiba "Quería venir con una actitud burlona como la de papá cuando visitó a Toriyama cuatro años atrás, pero no puedo hacerlo¿qué clase de personalidad tiene mi padre?... si él supiera que estoy aquí¿qué pensaría?". Sei avanzó hacia la recepción y tocó el timbre; varias muchachas escribían en unas máquinas de escribir del año del caldo, no lo hacían en computadoras. El chico se quitó el gorro y se puso a jugar con él mientras llegaba alguien a atenderlo "Con razón dicen que es un diario conservador, creo que se toman el sentido de la ideología de manera _hiperbólica_" se dijo brevemente mientras les entrecerraba el ojo a las secretarias que volteaban a verlo muy a menudo. 

—Buenos días¿qué se le ofrece? - una mujer vieja, delgada y arrugada que asomó la nariz tras la recepción, tenía la vista dirigida a unas notas que revisaba con escrutinio con sus lentes de botella.

Seiyuro sonrió al reconocer a la secretaria. Era una mujer llamada Seki, que conocía a su padre y sentía cierta adoración por los Takaishi; le pareció increíble verla todavía laborando, los nervios se le fueron diluyendo, por eso se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cómo ha estado usted, _Miss Seki_? - saludó Seiyuro, vigorosamente.

La señorita Seki soltó su bolígrafo asombrada, enderezó su joroba y levantó la cara.

—¡Pero si es Takeru Takaishi! - exclamó Seki. Juntó los brazos como una enamorada; las otras mujeres de la recepción se le quedaron viendo - Dios mío, Takaishi, cada vez que lo veo usted parece más joven.

Seiyuro rió con discreción, siguió jugando con su excéntrico sombrero.

—No soy Takeru Takaishi, aunque a mi padre le gustará saber que lo confundieron con alguien bastante más joven que él. -comentó con gracia el muchacho -. Soy Seiyuro Takaishi, _Miss Seki_, la conocí hace varios años atrás.

—¡Ah, por supuesto¡Usted se parece tanto a su padre!... no me lo va a creer, pero usted y su padre parecen clones o calcas; igualito a usted se veía su padre cuando vino a trabajar con nosotros.

—Se lo creo, señorita, hasta puedo imaginarme la escena

—Está tan grandote que pensé que era Takaishi, está tan apuesto como su padre¡es decir! - la señorita Seki agitó su mano como si hiciera calor en el ambiente y se estuviera conteniendo de besar al joven -, seguro que es tan bueno para escribir como su papá.

—_Nah, _no tan bueno - dijo Sei, divertido -. _Miss Seki_¿usted cree que pueda ver al Director Toriyama, me he levantado temprano en sábado para visitarlo.

—Ay, por supuesto jovencito, yo me encargo de que lo vea y de paso lo contrate para que usted trabaje con nosotras -Seki miró hacia sus subordinadas - ¿Verdad que sí, muchachas?

Sei notó complacido que las chicas se sonrojaban, él se hizo el desentendido mientras veía que Seki salía zumbando de la recepción para avisarle al jefe.

"Vaya… ¿por qué no le avisó por el teléfono?" se preguntó, mientras sonreía despistadamente para que las secretarias lo vieran.

—¡Jovencito! - le gritó Seki al regresar -, al señor Toriyama le ha dado un gusto enorme el saber de usted, dice que puede pasar al despacho lo antes posible.

A Sei se le engarrotó el estómago. Se volvió a colocar su gorra y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como si la noticia lo hubiera dejado pensando.

—Le agradezco la atención, _Miss Seki_… con su permiso, iré a ver a su jefe.

El muchacho se rascó las cicatrices en forma de punto que tenía bajo sus labios y que le había "regalado" LadyDevimon.

Caminó apresuradamente mientras sentía que Seki y su séquito de secretarias le devoraban con la mirada, eso le era indiferente, en otras circunstancias, si no estuviera pensando en lo que seguía, le hubiera parecido gracioso.

Entró a la Oficina sin pedir permiso, se desplazó hasta quedar frente al escritorio que tenía una placa con el nombre del director del periódico Odaiba: Sasuke Toriyama.

Sei no se tambaleó, pero estuvo a punto de alterarse. Con la mayor calma que pudo sacó la videocinta de su abrigo y la acomodó en el escritorio, justo enfrente de su interlocutor: un viejo gordo, calvo y consumido por los años.

Por un momento ambos personajes se miraron con intensidad, hasta que Sei rompió el contacto y miró hacia el techo entelarañado.

—Primero pensé que vendrías inmediatamente, chiquillo. Luego llegué a la conclusión de que no te presentarías nunca más en mi oficina… pero ahora he descubierto que te pareces a tu padre. Takaishi siempre llegaba tarde a nuestras citas de trabajo.

Seiyuro se mordió los labios, se arrepentía de estar ahí.

—Mi padre no es impuntual - dijo en voz casi baja.

—¿A que has venido exactamente, chico¿a regresarme la videocinta de tu madre, que te di varios años atrás, cuando viniste con Takeru Takaishi?

—Sí. A eso. - respondió Sei, de pronto sintió que le sudaban las manos. - A darle su video.

—¿Qué piensas de él?

Seiyuro cerró los ojos.

—Nada.

—¿Nada¿no vas a decirme nada? - protestó el viejo.

—No. - respondió Sei, mirando hacia atrás. Quería encontrar la salida.

—Escucha bien, niño. Yo he cambiado. Necesito una respuesta de lo que piensas del video.

—Lo que usted hizo con mi madre es algo de lo que no quiero hablar, señor.

—Ya veo. - rezongó Toriyama -. Vienes a entregarme el video y te quedas mudo. Seguramente tu padre te ha contagiado la cobardía.

—¡No meta a mi padre en este asunto, señor! - se exaltó Seiyuro.

—¿No vas a decir nada, niño¿no quieres preguntar cosas sobre tu madre?... Yoshisaki fue mi hijastra por muchos años, ahora tanto ella como mi mujer están muertas, sólo quedas tú.

—Señor, yo no soy su nieto - susurró Seiyuro -, usted encerró a mi madre en internados, la obligó a trabajar en negocios sucios de su mafia… usted no la quería…

Seiyuro tenía ganas de llorar, sin embargo se contuvo. Una vez más miró el video que le acababa de regresar a Toriyama: en esa cinta había descubierto que la cineasta Yoshisaki Yínbee, su madre muerta, era hija adoptiva de Toriyama… pero ese hombre había sido enemigo de su padre cuando era joven. Para el hijo de Takeru la situación era confusa, le atormentaba, pero ese día se había decido de una vez por todas; iba a enfrentar a ese hombre.

—No eres mi nieto, dices - dijo Toriyama -, y es verdad, porque no tenemos la misma sangre… pero yo ya estoy viejo, he cometido muchos errores, muchacho.

Sei no contestó. La mirada de viejo Toriyama reflejaba soledad y tristeza: hundimiento.

—Tú eres lo único que me queda. A ti te voy a heredar mis bienes.- Toriyama se acercó a Seiyuro, quien no se inmutó - ¿Por qué me guardas rencor, niño, si un viejo te pide perdón, deberías perdonarlo.

—Usted está perdonado, señor - aseguró Seiyuro -. Lamentablemente una cosa es el perdón y otra muy diferente es que lo considere mi pariente.

Toriyama se alejó súbitamente del chico y se hundió en su silla de cuero.

—Gracias por el video de mamá… si me disculpa, tengo que marcharme - se despidió Sei.

—¿Vas a volver a visitarme, Takaishi? - preguntó el hombre. Le temblaba la voz ronca por tanto tabaco, los ojos de piquete casi le estallaban. Sei suspiró.

—Un día de estos - respondió el hijo mayor de Takeru, evacuando la oficina.

* * *

Hidemi Yagami se sentó en el sillón de la alcoba, se estiró para desentumirse. Gracias a los cuidados de su padre y al tratamiento médico, el problema de su pierna era historia, sólo le quedaban los amargos recuerdos que cada día se le borraban más de la mente. La chica tomó los papeles que estaban en la mesita de estar y comenzó a revisar la correspondencia. 

"Tengo que darme prisa, ya debo irme" se dijo la hermosa gemela de quince años. En ese momento, justo después de pensar en irse, Hidemi quedó muda ante lo que vio en el papeleo: entre la correspondencia del mes había dos cartas de su mam� Akane Fujiyama.

—… ¡no puede ser! - se dijo la chica, llenándose de escalofríos.

Se levantó del sofá un tanto alterada, y dio dos vueltas en círculo por la sala. Era la primera vez en cuatro años que tenía noticias de su madre¿qué había pasado con la vida de su mamÂ?Por qué se había ido de su lado?... Hidemi tembló conmovida y se llevó las cartas al pecho. Ella no comprendía a su madre, pero la amaba y estaba dispuesta a perdonar todo.

La letra de su madre estaba más legible que antes, una carta estaba dirigida a ella, sin embargo la otra tenía escrito el nombre de su hermano gemelo.

—También hay una para Taiki… - murmuró la chica.

Caminó con decisión hacia la alcoba de su hermano, no sabía si el chico estaba en casa, a Taiki le daba por salir sin avisar, era parte de su "nuevo" carácter.

—¿Pasa algo, _princesa_? - preguntó Taichi desde la cocina -¿quieres pizza, acabo de ordenar una para desayunar.

—No deberíamos desayunar pizza, papi - dijo Hidemi, con una sonrisa ansiosa.

—Ya lo sé, _princesa_. Le compré la pizza a Taik - dijo Tai -, necesito que tu hermano esté de buenas para después reprenderlo por sus notas¿has visto que ha suspendido educación física¿Habías conocido a alguien que reprobara esa asignatura, no sé qué rayos le pasa a Taiki, ya no sé qué hacer con él.

—Puedes mandarme a un internado si tanto te estorbo - dijo Taiki, saliendo de su habitación. Traía puesta una chamarra de cuero negra, con una calavera blanca como escudo. Los cabellos los traía más cortos y parados, y su voz varonil era seca e irónica.

—No te hagas el gracioso, Taik, tienes mucho que explicar acerca de tu desempeño escolar.

—¿Y crees que con una pizza vas a convencerme de lo 'malo' que soy, qué ridículo, no sé porqué me tratas como niño pequeño.

—¡Taik!

—Ya ya, no te sulfures pap� no tienes sentido del humor.

—Siéntate, tenemos qué hablar - regañó Tai, comiendo pizza -, y para que aprendas, no te daré de este deleite.

—Me da lo mismo - renegó Taiki, dolido en el fondo por la falta de alimento.-;además quiero ir con Osen en este instante, no quiero hablar de estupideces de la escuela.

—Hermano, no creo que a Osen le guste que te comportes mal con papá - dijo Hidemi, ligeramente molesta. En su pecho apachurró las cartas de Akane Fujiyama para que Taiki no las viera. Ya no pensaba en enseñárselas a su hermano, sabía que la reacción del mismo sería fatal.

—No me importa lo que Osen piense - retó Taiki, cruzando los brazos -¿qué escondes ahí, Hide?

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada, aprietas esos papeles como si fueran el testamento de papá.

—¡Taiki! - se indignó Taichi, perdiendo la paciencia -. ¿Qué sucede, _princesa_?

—Son… cartas… mías.

Taiki vio miedo en las pupilas de su gemela. Sin pensársela dos veces le arrebató las cartas a la chica.

—¿Qué es esto? - dijo, alzando los sobres para leerlos.

Hidemi suspiró resignada, Taiki no dijo nada, sólo le devolvió a Hide una de las cartas.

—Mentirosa, no son tus cartas, una es mía - dijo de manera mordaz, casi riendo.

—Son cartas que ha mandado mamá - le informó Hidemi a Taichi -, después de tanto tiempo ella nos ha escrito.

—Ya veo, así que son de Akane - dijo Tai, mirando a Hidemi -¿Estás contenta, hija?

—Sí… he estado preocupada por mi mamá. - admitió Hide, pues aunque su madre había cometido errores, la chica sabía que había hecho muchas cosas por ella.

—¡JA! - rió Taiki, llamando la atención - mira lo que hago con la carta de esa tipa.

Taiki rompió la carta en trizas con aparente frialdad, tiró los trozos en el cesto de la basura, y le mostró a su padre y hermana una sonrisa que más que triunfante, era triste.

—¡Taiki¡Es una carta de tu madre!

—¡Yo no tengo madre! - gritó el chico - A mí me abandonó esa mujer. Y ahora me largo a ver a Osen.

Se apresuró a salir del departamento Yagami, estrelló la puerta con furia. Hidemi miró a su padre con preocupación. Tai negó con pesadumbre.

—Taik ha cambiado mucho estos años, eso dicen todos los que lo conocen - murmuró Hidemi, tomando la mano de su papá -, pero no te culpes, pap� si Taik ha cambiado es por culpa de mi mamá…

—No es sólo eso. - admitió Taichi -. El pasado le cayó a Taiki como un balde de agua fría porque no tuve tacto con él… y bueno, está pasando una etapa difícil.

—Yo también iré con él, papá… luego leeré la carta de mi mamá.

—Está bien, _princesa_. Yo los alcanzaré en el hospital más tarde, después de pasar a la oficina.

* * *

Ben se entusiasmó cuando escuchó a la azafata decir el instructivo de preparación para el aterrizaje. Se puso el cinturón, obedeció con impaciencia las señales y previsiones que había que tomar en todo vuelo para el asunto de las llegadas. 

En cuanto el avión se detuvo, el _Principito _pegó un salto de gusto, se encaminó al túnel de salida, pero inmediatamente se detuvo.

—Puras infamias - expresó, molesto -, de nada me sirve correr porque todavía me falta recoger el equipaje.

Frenó su ritmo para guardar energías, sacó su celudigital y marcó el número de su mamá.

"_Arggg_¿por qué no contestas, mam� necesito saber si todo salió bien". Marcó el número de Koushiro, pero el celular estaba fuera de servicio "¡Lo trae apagado!". Ben maldijo su suerte, corrió al área de equipaje para apresurar a los encargados.

Finalmente volvió a mirar su móvil y pulsó el número de su hermano menor… miró hacia el techo del aeropuerto y frunció las cejas.

"_Hola, estás hablando a mi _númelo _pero no contesté, papá me dijo que '_dejada' _un mensaje en el buzón '_paha' _que luego yo sepa que me '_llamadon'_, yo soy Tulo, y mi mamá se llama Mimi, y a mi papá mamá le dice 'mi_ amod'_ pero se llama Kou, y tengo dos '_hemanos'_, mi '_hemanita' _Osen que es muy buena, y mi '_hemano' _Ben, que se enoja cuando juego con juguetes y…."_

—¡Tulo, me las vas a pagar¿cómo se le ocurre a papá-Izzy personalizar el buzón de este pequeño demonio? - se quejó Ben, guardando su celudigital.

El joven de estatura media y vestimenta intacta, dirigió su mirada al aparato que desembocaba el equipaje. Con ánimos renacidos observó su maleta.

Siete minutos después salió agitado del aeropuerto, se subió al primer taxi que vio y le ordenó al conductor que lo llevara el Hospital donde trabajaba Jyou Kido.

* * *

—¡No no no no¡El semáforo está en rojo¡Vuelta a la izquierda no! - gritó Kyosuke Motomiya, aferrándose al asiento de copiloto. 

—Ay, no seas ridículo¡si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos a tiempo! - dijo la conductora con naturalidad.

—Cuidado hermana, allá va un peatón - dijo un joven de cabellos violetas, mientras tecleaba en una computadora portátil.

—Ay, ni que no lo hubiera visto - se quejó ella - ¡dejen de criticarme!

—¿Cómo no te vamos a criticar, _neechan_¡Casi morimos!

—Ya, no seas tan dramático, Satoru - regañó Kurumi, frenando abruptamente para no matar al pobre peatón que cruzaba la calle. - estás muy chiquito para andar diciéndole a tu "one-sama" qué se debe hacer y qué no.

—¡Pero si es la verdad! - protestó el pequeño Satoru Ichijouji - ¿Verdad, Kyosuke-san?

—Ehh…

—Kyo no puede ni quejarse - dijo Kurumi -, en primera YO le estoy haciendo el favor de llevarlo a su dichoso encargo y en segunda él todavía no tiene permiso de conducir.

—Hermana, deberías avanzar, ya cruzó el pobre hombre - avisó Zetaro, más atento en su laptop que en el peligro que significaba subirse a una autonave conducida por Kurumi.

—Gracias Zetty¿ves que él no se queja?

—Eso es porque mi hermanoestá muy ocupado escribiendo cartas de amor - dijo Satoru.

Zetaro no se inmutó.

—Yo no escribo cartas de amor, Sato-kun - dijo Zet Ichijouji, de catorce años.

—¡Espérate Kurumi, la calle es de otro sentido! - gritó Kyo, horrorizado.

—Ash¡ya cállense, me desconcentran¿qué no ven que si no nos damos prisa no podremos llegar de pasada al hospital?

—Yo digo que de alguna manera iremos al hospital con estas manejadas - susurró Kyo.

—¡OYE¡Te oí, Motomiya!

El hijo de Daisuke, Kyo Motomiya, viajaba rumbo a un encargo de su padre junto a los tres Ichijouji; como el lugar adonde se dirigía estaba lejos, le había pedido de favor a Kurumi que lo llevara, pero ahora se arrepentía rotundamente. Kurumi podría ser para él la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero asimismo era la peor conductora que conocía… de hecho, todavía se preguntaba cómo era posible que la joven tuviera licencia de conducir "a lo mejor como su padre es policía los maestros de manejo se compadecieron…" pensó con la cara verde, o gris o amarilla.

—¡Cuidado _neechan_¡Vamos a morir!

—¡Satoru, cállate!

"Este será un 'viaje' largo" pensó Kyosuke, con sudor en la frente.

* * *

Osen Izumi vestía una bata de hospital de color azul. Tenía los ojos inquietos y la piel macilenta. Sus cabellos rojos, de un largo mediano, estaban sujetos en una coleta mal hecha. Ella estaba sentada en una cama de textura lisa, sobre sus piernas traía una computadora portátil muy pequeña y discreta. 

"Aún no llega" dijo para sí misma, mirando el monitor "pero me prometió que…". La pelirroja Izumi suspiró, se llevó la mano al pecho y poco a poco sintió que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban de ritmo. "Es muy curioso" volvió a decirse "no sé si estoy más ansiosa por la espera del e-mail o por estar aquí". Se llenó de una ligera sonrisa nerviosa, se mordió las uñas y miró el reloj.

Ya casi era hora.

¿Que ya era hora¿De qué?... de las dos cosas, se respondió Osen, palideciendo todavía más.

Tecleó brevemente en su computadora, si alguien entraba y la veía de viciosa con el aparato, la reprenderían: pero si él le había hecho una promesa, ella no podía quedarse con la duda. Actualizó la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico, la página se fue abriendo y fue mostrando dos correos nuevos. Uno era propaganda de una tienda de electrónica, el otro era de _Óleo_.

A Osen se le iluminó el rostro. En catorce años no había mostrado una cara igual de soñadora, las pestañas le revolotearon, la boca se le estiró, los ojos azabaches chispearon y se le fruncieron las cejas en un gesto dulce. Por un momento las mejillas le enrojecieron.

"Sabía que lo cumpliría" sonrió "sabía que _Óleo _no me iba a fallar".

Cuando iba a abrir el correo, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban, por eso respiró bruscamente, y con presura hizo que el ordenador se desfragmentara y se ocultara en su brazalete digital.

"Estuvo cerca…" pensó, recuperando la palidez.

La chica fijó su mirada en la puerta. De nuevo la invadió una excitación angustiante que la tenía llena de expectativas¿sería hora de…?

—¿Osen? - oyó que preguntaban tras la puerta - ¿Puedo pasar?

—¿May?

La puerta de hospital se abrió un poco, Mayumi Ishida se asomó por ahí y miró a Osen.

—¡Qué bueno que pude encontrarte! - dijo May Ishida, entrando a la habitación.

—¡May¿cómo pudiste entrar!... ya casi es hora.

—Tengo un permiso especial - explicó May, entrecerrando el ojo. - tenía que desearte buena suerte.

—…Gracias.

—Hey, Osen, estabas usando tu computadora¿no es así, tienes cara de pilla - aseguró May, que traía unos pantalones holgados y negros combinados con una blusa roja ancha y desgarbada; los cabellos rubios estaban desordenados y sueltos, como los de un caballo al galope, pero aún así la mujercita de Sora y Matt era un espécimen de belleza que ni Mayumi misma podía ocultar.

—Eh, sí… tú me conoces bien.

—Claro. Te conozco la cara que pones cuando ese "amiguito" virtual te manda mails cursis.

—_Óleo _no es un simple "amiguito virtual", May, es una persona muy amable y bondadosa.

—¡JA, son boberías, pero allá tú si te enamoras de esas bromas. - dijo May, resoplando -, olvídate del tal _Óleo _y concéntrate en tu operación, que eso sí que es muy importante.

—… no me lo recuerdes.

Mayumi llegó hasta Osen, el rostro de la pelirroja lucía de nuevo acongojada, la piel lívida, los ojos perdidos. May le desparramó los cabellos.

—Ánimo, O-chan - le susurró con sutileza, mientras la sostenía de los hombros.

—May… yo… tengo mucho miedo…

Mayumi se quedó sin argumento de ánimo porque afuera, por el pasillo, comenzó a escucharse una especie de disturbio. Se oía una corredera, gritos, reclamos, y, sobretodo, resaltaba una voz.

—Ay, qué escandaloso es Taiki - rezongó May, cruzando los brazos, mientras la puerta se abría abruptamente y un jadeante chico de cabellos castaños, entraba victorioso tras uno más alto y de lentes.

—Ya viste, Doguen¡bien que pude entrar sin permiso!

—¡Pero van a llamar a seguridad, Taik! - chilló el muchacho alto, que era hijo de Joe Kido.

Osen y May les miraron un par de segundos con los ojos desorbitados y curiosos.

—¿Pero qué se han creído¿Que un hospital es cosa de juego? - reprochó May, poniéndose de pie - ¡Van a asustar más a Osen!

—¡Silencio, May! - gritó Taik - ¡Yo sólo quería verla antes de su operación y el imbécil de Doguen no me dejaba!

—¡Y este bestia va a meter en líos a mi papá - gimió Doguen, desconsolado.

Taiki se acercó a Osen, le tomó las manos.

—Más te vale salir bien de esta - mencionó de pronto con mucha seriedad. Osen bajó la cabeza, apenada.

—Estas cosas no dependen de mí - le dijo.

—Si te llegas a morir, Osen - prosiguió Taiki, sin pensar en que estaba siendo demasiado rudo -, no te voy a perdonar¿de acuerdo?

Mayumi le pegó un coscorrón a Taiki en ese instante.

—Eres un imbécil - regañó -¿por qué mejor no le dices que la quieres mucho y que vas a estar siempre para apoyarla?

Esta vez Taiki bajó su rostro moreno.

—Ehh… no quise ser brusco. - le dijo a Osen.

—No hay problema, hermano - respondió Osen, con mejor cara.

—¡Hay que irnos, ya vienen! - avisó Doguen, que se había asomado por la puerta - ¡rápido, rápido!

Mayumi y Taiki se despidieron de Osen con la mano y salieron disparados, Doguen se flexionó brevemente ante la chica Izumi.

—Quedas en buenas manos, Osen-san. - le dijo, luego salió de la habitación con la intención de alcanzar a May y a Taik.

Osen se recostó en la cama. "Seguro que en este hospital no había habido un día tan loco desde la vez que nació Tulo y atacaron a las memorias borradas".

* * *

Kotaro Ishida bostezó, aburrido. Se meció en el columpio dos veces y puso atención a los dos niños que había frente a él. 

—¡Mina, no te comas la tierra! - le gritó a una de los nenes. -¡Tulo, quédate quieto!

Al ver que no lo obedecían, el pelirrojo Ishida de once años saltó del columpio y caminó hasta el resbaladero con mucha indignación.

—¡Niños! - exclamó - ¡Están castigados!

Los dos pequeñitos se pusieron de pie y miraron con adoración al hijo menor de Sora y Matt.

—¡Primo Kotty, perdón, ya no vamos a ser malos! - dijo Minagawa Takaishi, a quien ordinariamente le decían Min o Mina. La nena tenía cuatro años y era un ejemplar rubio con ojos rojizos, como su mamá Hikari.

—¡Es que yo me _'quello' 'id' _con mi _'hemana'_! - dijo Tulo Izumi, el más chiquito: un niño pelirrojo de ojos marrones.

—Tulo-kun, ya te dije, a tu hermana la están curando en el hospital, en donde por cierto, no nos dejan entrar porque podemos enfermarnos también. Ya te expliqué como mil veces que tenemos qué esperar a que nos recojan en el parque, en donde supuestamente YO los tengo que cuidar¡así que háganme caso!...

Los nenes asintieron con frenesí, corrieron hacia Kotaro y le agarraron las manos.

—Como Tulo-chan está triste¡cuéntanos un cuento! - dijo Min.

—Eh, bueno, pero se quedan calmados.

—¡Uno de los '_diiimooonn'_!

—No sé dice "diiimooonn", Tulo-kun¡se llaman Digimon, y son unas criaturas muy 'a todo dar', porque con ellas nuestros papás salvaban el mundo.

—¡Y Wizardmon también! - gritó Minagawa.

—La verdad no sé cómo es que te acuerdas de Wizardmon si sólo lo has visto una vez, pero sí, Wizardmon también salvó el mundo. De hecho, por eso nuestros papás están planeando hacer ese _lugar_, para que todos sepan lo 'geniales' que son los monstruos digitales.

A Mina y a Tulo los acogió un _'OHHHH' _generalizado. Kotaro les soltó la mano, se sentó en una banca, y les siguió contando…

* * *

Cuando Kurumi Ichijouji se estacionó, rayó la autonave con un poste de luz. 

—¿A quién se le ocurre poner un poste de electricidad aquí? - refunfuñó la hija de Ken y Miyako -, ya ves, Kyo, por tu culpa choqué el auto de pap� así que bájate de una buena vez y recoge los papeles que necesitas.

—Ehh, lo lamento Kurumi - dijo Kyo Motomiya, tocándose el pecho: tenía taquicardia.

—Pero _neechan_, no fue culpa de Kyo-san, es tu culpa por no fijarte - dijo Satoru, el vástago menor de los Ichijouji, quien por cierto ya tenía seis añitos.

—Sato-kun, eres un niño grosero e impertinente¡ush, deberías aprender a Zetaro; él sí sabe cuando cerrar la boca.

—¡_Neechan_, ya te dije que mi hermano está mandando cartas de amor a su novia!

—Sato-kun, no me levantes falsos - dijo Zetaro con tranquilidad.

Satoru Ichijouji se incorporó en el asiento trasero y se asomó al monitor de la computadora.

—Dice: **_e-l c-o-r-r-e-o d-e O-l-e-o s-e m-a-n-d-o-o-o… a- O-s-e_**-…

—¡Shhh, Sato-kun - se indignó Zetaro, cerrando el "caparazón" de su laptop - ¡ni siquiera sabes leer bien, además no es correcto revisar la correspondencia de los hermanos mayores.

—Lo siento, hermano.

—¡Uy, qué hermanos tan molestos!... ¡Kyosuke¿por qué no te bajas y vas de una buena vez por los papeles esos que te pidió el señor Daisuke!

—Ya voy, Kurumi, tranquila - dijo Kyo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—_Neechan_, es que pobrecito, apenas se está recuperando del susto.

Antes de que Kurumi reaccionara con gritos, Kyo se bajó de la autonave y corrió al enorme edificio de oficinas donde lo había mandado su padre.

* * *

Afuera del hospital de Odaiba, el cielo parecía hospedar unas nubes moradas que se aglutinaban unas con otras, se rozaban hasta fusionarse. Hidemi Yagami las veía detenidamente, como si fuera una tarea extra del colegio; a su lado estaba Doguen Kido, echando maldiciones, y frente a ellos Mayumi y Taiki discutían acaloradamente. 

—¡No tenías que destruir el bote de la basura sólo porque estabas preocupado por Osen¡Ahora tu papá va a tener que pagar las reparaciones!

—¡Pues no me importa, yo hago lo que quiero con las porquerías que veo!

—¡Ya, cállense los dos! - pidió Doguen -, aunque ya nos sacaron del _nosocomio_, debemos mostrar algo de respecto¡están operando a su mejor amiga y no se comportan!

—¿_Nosocomio_? - preguntó Hidemi.

—Ay, Hide-sa -regañó Doguen-¿qué no sabes que nosocomio es sinónimo de hospital?

—¿Y si puedes decir hospital, por qué demonios dices nosocomio? - interrumpió Mayumi.

—Pues para presumir que es un supuesto sabio - respondió Taiki, de mala gana.

—Envidiosos - cortó Doguen, frunciendo el ceño.

—Da lo mismo - dijo Mayumi -, no cambies el tema, Taiki¡ya es el colmo con tanta irresponsabilidad!

—¡May, a ti no te importa lo que haga¡Yo puedo destruir lo que se me pegue la gana! - el joven se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con gesto de indignado.

—¡Hermano! - le exclamó Hidemi -¿no vas a esperar a los resultados de la operación?

Taiki no contestó, tanto Mayumi como Hidemi, resoplaron.

—Pero qué molesto es este niño cuando se lo propone - dijo May, poniéndose de pie -, seguro que algo le preocupa además de lo de Osen.

Hide quiso decirle a May lo de las cartas de su madre que le habían llegado a ella y a su hermano, pero se quedó callada para no complicar más la situación.

—No te preocupes, Hide, iré por el imbécil - explicó May, siguiendo a Taiki.

—Par de salvajes… - dijo Doguen, acomodándose el chaleco -¡uyy, está haciendo mucho frío.

—A lo mejor va a lloviznar - dijo Hidemi, nostálgica.

Hidemi enderezó la mirada y se olvidó de las nubes, vio que por la acera se acercaban su primo Toshiro y Yuri Hida.

—¡Hey, por acá - los llamó.

Toshiro y Yuriko se acercaron.

—Hola prima, hola Doguen - dijo Toshiro, el hijo mayor de Hikari. Traía de la mano a su novia, la hija de Cody. -Pensé que estarían adentro, en la sala de esperas.

—Pues así debería de ser - comenzó a decir Doguen -, pero el irracional de tu primo Taiki hizo de las suyas y terminaron echándonos… mi pobre pap� seguro que lo regaña el director del hospital.

—_Jeje_, supongo que mi primo glotón está algo nervioso - aseguró Toshi -, pero iré a ver si me dejan entrar¡no me perdonaría no ver a mi O-chan antes de la operación!... ¿me esperas aquí, Yuri-chan?

—Si, yo te espero.

Toshiro le soltó la mano a su chica y con delicadeza hizo que se sentara al lado de Doguen.

—En un momento regreso. - anunció decidido, y después siguió su camino hacia el hospital.

Hidemi y Yuri se sonrieron a manera de saludo.

—Yuriko, acompáñame por una bebida, que necesito glucosa - pidió de favor Doguen -, Taiki y Mayumi ya me dejaron de mal humor.

—De acuerdo, Doguen, ahorita regresamos, Hidemi-san.

El joven largo -de 16 años- que era Doguen Kido, se alejó junto a Yuri, quien era una chica de baja estatura, rellenita y de rostro serio, pero angelical.

Hidemi volvió a ver las nubes.

"Muero por leer la carta de mi mamá" se dijo, mientras parpadeaba ante los nubarrones a punto de explotar en chubascos.

—¡Mi linda y hermosa dama Hidemi! - oyó que le decía una voz cálida y sensual-¡a fe mía que verte sentada en una jardinera, frente a un descolorido hospital, te hace relucir todavía más, preciosa!

—Sei… eres tú - saludó Hidemi, de pronto se había puesto del color de la granada y su mirada adquirió un tinte profundo y más añejo que nunca.

—Sí, llego tarde¿no?

—No nos dejan pasar - explicó brevemente, mientras Seiyuro la miraba embelesado y se sentaba a su lado.

—Era de esperarse¿no te parece excesivo el que estemos todos allá adentro, suficiente con sus papás; nosotros la apoyamos desde aquí, y es seguro que O-chan comprenderá la situación.

—… sí.

Seiyuro comenzó a rodear a la joven por los hombros y le acarició largamente las mejillas.

—Sei, alguien… podría vernos.

—Mejor¡que lo sepan todos de una buena vez¿no?

—No, todavía no - pidió ella -, no quiero que Taiki te llegue a destruir el rostro o algo así¡y no quiero imaginarme la reacción de mi papá

—_¡Bah!_, yo sería capaz de soportar a cualquier pariente celoso por tu cariño - dijo Sei un tanto vencido, mientras la besaba en la mejilla y se separaba un poco - pero será hasta cuando tú quieras¿verdad, mi preciosa dama?

—Te ves muy bien, Sei, más lindo que nunca.

—Es que me siento liberado de mi peor secreto.

—¿Es que tú tienes secretos?

—Sí, los tengo - respondió -, tú también¿no es así, ahorita te carcome uno.

—Es que mamá mandó una carta para mí y otra para Taiki… aún no la leo y tengo mucha ansiedad.

—¿Y quién no la tendría, seguramente son buenas noticias.

—Si puedo verla pronto, entonces sí serán nuevas noticias… echo de menos a mamá a pesar de sus errores… aunque… a Taik no le ha causado gracia, rompió la carta en mis ojos y se peleó con papá.

—Al rato va a estar tratando de pegar los papeles de esa carta, te lo aseguro - suspiró Seiyuro, entonces luego volvió a rodear a Hide por los hombros y se recargó en ella de manera tierna.

—Todo va a estar bien, Hidemi, mejor hay que mirar las nubes.

—Va a llover…

—pero luego va a escapar.

—tienes razón.

* * *

Toshiro entró a la sala de esperas lo más rápido que pudo; su rostro estaba impávido, pero quien le conociese sabría que había en el brillo de sus ojos rojizos un dejo de preocupación. 

La sala estaba calmada, a lo lejos Toshi vio a su madre, que estaba al lado de la tía Mimi, la tía Miyako y la tía Sora.

—Hola - saludó Hikari, al ver a su hijo mayor -¿cómo te fue en el cementerio con Yuri-chan, hijo?

—Normal - respondió Toshiro -, aproveché para ver la lápida de papá…

—Ya veo - dijo Hikari, con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Alcanzaré a ver a O-chan, mamÿ

—No, ya la llevan al quirófano - respondió Hikari.

—Qué pena… quería darle todo mi ánimo a O-chan - expresó Toshiro.

Mimi se puso de pie.

—Qué chico tan lindo tienes, Hikari - dijo Mimi -, corre, Toshi, seguro que alcanzas a Osen antes de que entren al quirófano.

—¿Usted cree?

—¡Por supuesto, yo no me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte como para acompañar a mi Kou¡se me iban a salir las lágrimas de los nervios, pero a Osen-chan le dará gusto ver a su Toshi-kun con ella antes de la cirugía.

—¡Gracias, señora Izumi! - dijo Toshiro, adentrándose en el pasillo, según las breves y escuetas indicaciones de Mimi.

—Cómo pasa el tiempo - mencionó Sora, cuando Toshiro desapareció. - tu hijo ya es todo un hombre, Hikari.

—Y uno guapísimo. - admitió Miyako.

—No quiero ni pensar en que mi Kotty crezca - admitió Sora -, está tan mono así, de pequeño.

—Pero nada podemos hacer - lamentó Miyako -, nos estamos volviendo viejas y nuestros hijos cada vez crecen más.

—Ni que lo digas... a veces sueño que de nuevo estoy de niña, viajando con Palmon por el Mundo Digital

—Yo también lo sueño a veces, aunque despierta - replicó Sora -, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado envejecer junto a Biyomon.

—Ahh, nuestros digimons - se quejó Kari -¡daría todo por volver a ver a Gatomon!

—Ánimo muchachas, nunca se sabe. Daisuke ya comenzó a construir nuestro sueño, a lo mejor un día de estos se hace realidad - dijo Mimi.

* * *

—¿Ya tienes los papeles, Kyosuke? - preguntó Kurumi, cuando el hijo de Daisuke subió al asiento del copiloto. Extrañamente todo estaba en silencio. 

—Sí, los tengo; el terreno ya le pertenece a mi papá. - respondió mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Y cuándo será la inauguración?

—Pues no lo sé, pero pronto (nn) - admitió el joven -¿por qué tanto silencio?

—Porque odio que mis hermanitos hablen de más - dijo Kurumi Ichijouji.

Kyosuke pestañeó y volteó hacia atrás. Se mordió los labios. Zetaro Ichijouji estaba tecleando en la pequeña portátil y Satoru, el pequeño, estaba atado de manos y tenía la boca cubierta de cinta adhesiva.

—… pobre Satoru - expresó Kyosuke.

—Se lo ha ganado por grosero y hablador¡luego le irá con el chisme a mamá y ya no me prestarán la autonave, pero Sato-kun ya sabe que si se sigue portando mal ya no lo llevaré a ningún lado.

—Hermana, qué exagerada - dijo Zetaro.

—¡Uyy, no empieces Zet, o te irá peor que al "bebito".

—Como puedes ver, Kyo, ella es una fascista - susurró Zetaro.

—En fin¿nos vamos?

—Ehh, sí.

—¿Iremos al hospital a preguntar por Osen?

—¿Para qué? - interrumpió Zet, entre colorado y nervioso -, no es bueno para Osen que haya muchas personas a su alrededor en este día, los enfermos necesitan tranquilidad… o bueno, si quieren ir, me dejan en casa con Satoru.

—Ay Zetty, eres un insensible¡ni porque Osen es tu amiga, porque lo es¿verdad?

Zetaro quedó en silencio.

—No estás para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, Kyo, pero desde que Zet está en ese colegio particular se ha vuelto un grosero insensible¡ya ni se acuerda de los buenos tiempos!

—Ehhh…

—Las personas crecemos, Kurumi, eso es todo - se defendió Zetaro, con los ojos gachos, como resentidos. Miró la pantalla de su computadora, en su bandeja de entrada solamente estaba la dirección de Osen Izumi. "Espero que todo vaya bien" decía el correo que le acababa de enviar "Me gustaría estar contigo… pero ya que no puedo hacerlo, te mando un beso con todo mi corazón" "te quiere, tu amigo secreto, _Óleo_".

Zetaro apretó los puños. En el fondo lo sabía, que él no era _Óleo_, el cyberamigo de Osen, él era Zetaro y nadie, pero nadie lo sabía.

—Pues eso haré justamente, te llevaré a casa¡adolescente rebelde!

Cuando Kurumi arrancó la autonave, Kyosuke apenas tuvo tiempo de aferrarse en el asiento; luego salieron disparados hacia otra aventura con la hija de los Ichijouji al volante.

* * *

—… ¡Y luego el genial Weregarurumon, junto a su compañero, súper Kotaro, derrotaron al perverso digimon árbol!... no recuerdo el nombre del arbolito, algo de Cherrymon, creo¡pero eso no es importante, el punto es que con el gran poder de los Ishida¡y con el de mi digimon, que ¡zaz, y ¡trash, si hubieran estado ahí, lo comprenderían todo, y… y… ?MINA! 

Kotaro Ishida dejó de contar su cuento al notar que su prima, Minagawa Takaishi, estaba dormitando en su hombro.

—Está soñando con los angelitos - explicó Tulo Izumi, quien parecía más interesado en los gusanos que en la historia de Kotaro.

—Debo ser un pésimo _cuenta-cuentos _- se lamentó con ironía el joven pelirrojo -, una se duerme y el otro se pone a mirar gusanos…

—Kotty…

—Tulo-kun, no debes decirme "Kotty", suena muy infantil y ya estoy grande, debes decirme Kotaro-sama, así suena más como mi personalidad.

—'_Kotty-shama'_¿cuándo voy a _'ved' _a mi _'hemana'_?

—Mh, no sé, cuando salga del hospital y la curen los doctores.

Kotaro arropó a su pequeña prima con su chaqueta y se recargó en el resbaladero; estaba aburrido, eso de cuidar nenes no se le daba bien, pero tenía que ser paciente.

Jugó un par de veces con sus bostezos y miró hacia arriba, el cielo estaba nublado.

—Si seguimos aquí, mínimo ustedes pescan un resfriado y yo un regaño - le dijo al chiquito Izumi, que seguía concentrado con lo de los gusanos.

—¡Ea¡Kotaro! - se escuchó de pronto, el pelirrojito se despabiló y se puso de pie con Min en brazos.

—¿Tío Takeru? - preguntó.

—Sí, sobrino, somos nosotros - saludó Takeru, quien estaba a unos diez metros de ahí, en la zona de los columpios.

—PapÂ?tú también vienes?

—Sí, claro, Sora me dijo que viniera por ti - explicó Yamato, quien venía caminando por el sendero -, y como hoy no había tanto trabajo en la disquera, decidí contagiarme con un poco de aire libre.

—Gracias por cuidar a Min-chan y a Tulo-chan - agradeció Takeru -, tenía varios pendientes en la editorial, pero ya estoy desocupado.

—De nada - sinceró el niño, estirando los brazos para que Takeru cargara a su hijita-, hasta eso que se portaron bien.

—Señor '_Takasuchi' _- preguntó Tulo, jaloneando el pantalón de Takeru.

—¿Qué pasó, Tulo-chan?

—¿Y mi mamÿ

—Ella está con tu hermanita en el hospital, así que hoy te cuidará el señor _'Takasuchi'_, jeje.

—_'Gachias' _señor _'Takasuchi'_.

—Se dice Ta-ka-i-shi, Tulo-kun - reprendió Kotaro.

—Deja al chico en paz, Kotaro - mandó Yamato -, aún está muy chico.

—¿A dónde iremos, papÿ - preguntó Kotty.

—Con Ken y Daisuke para hablar de negocios, ya sabes, sobre el proyecto…

—¿Y sabes si mi amiga Osen salió bien de la cirugía?

—Tu madre quedó en avisar, hijo - dijo Matt -; andando entonces, que se hace tarde.

* * *

Toshiro cruzó el angosto pasillo que le llevaba directo al área de cirugías. Iba de prisa y asomaba la cabeza en todas las puertas. Se sentía incómodo con su narizota metida en medio hospital para dar con Osen¡ya hasta parecía el glotón de su primo haciendo diabluras! 

Dio vuelta a la izquierda, y fue ahí cuando vio a lo lejos una camilla con rueditas que iba directo a la sala de operaciones. Vio que al lado de esa cama iba caminando Koushiro Izumi junto a los doctores.

—… O-chan - murmuró entre jadeos, pero ya no siguió caminando. Se quedó vencido a ver el cuadro tembloroso que estaba frente a él, y el estómago se le llenó de vértigo. Si era difícil desearle buena suerte a alguien enfermo, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería ser la persona enferma.

Para su sorpresa, su susurro decaído fue oído, y con una dulzura que lo conmovió hasta la garganta, vio que su hermanita postiza, O-chan, alzó su brazo y le indicó con el pulgar que todo estaría bien.

"Ella me ha escuchado" se dijo Toshiro, sonriendo "Te aseguro que te vas a recuperar, O-chan".

Toshiro vio cómo metían a su amiga al quirófano, se talló el cabello y con un gesto se dio la vuelta.

—Espera, Toshi, regresemos juntos - dijo Koushiro Izumi, quien lo había notado segundos anteriores.

—Claro, tío Izzy - dijo el canelo hijo de Hikari.

Koushiro y Toshiro comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala de esperas.

—Pensé que entrarías a ver la operación de O-chan.

—Creo que no tendría el valor, es una cirugía delicada - explicó Koushiro - pero como tengo fe en Joe estoy algo animado.

—Así debe ser, tío Izzy¡vas a ver cómo O-chan mejora!

—Claro que sí - dijo Kou, estaba lívido, su sonrisa no se extendía pero sus ojos negros eran dos puntos seguros y profundos.

—Regresemos entonces…

* * *

—¡Cómo es posible que sea tan descuidado, señor! - gritó Benjamín, el hijo mayor de Mimi. -¡le estoy pagando por un servicio rápido y mire usted con lo que me sale! 

—Pero joven, comprenda que no es mi culpa el que se haya descompuesto la autonave… de verdad lo lamento, sólo tiene que esperar unos minutos en lo que la arreglo.

—Para usted es fácil decirlo - se quejó el _Principito_, mientras tecleaba en su celudigital. Después de algunos minutos bufó de indignación -. ¡Oiga señor¿le falta mucho!

—Un poco más, jovencito.

"Mamá no contesta, Koushiro lo trae apagado… ¡y claro, el celular de la mini amenaza de mi hermanito me manda al buzón" pensó ", no hay de otra más que ayudar a este insecto para que arregle pronto este carro del demonio".

—Deje le ayudo, señor, me urge llegar al hospital, están operando a mi hermana menor.

* * *

Daisuke y Ken estaban sentados en la sala del segundo, comiendo platillos del primero. Los dos estaban callados, sus bocas estaban concentradas en la suculenta comida. En la casa de los Ichijouji reinaba la paz, hasta que, hasta que… 

—¡Papáááááááá - gritó Satoru, el hijo menor de Miyako y Ken.

—Sato-kun, no grites tanto - pidió Ken, cuando vio a su pequeñín de seis años entrar al aposento.

—Pap� mi _neechan _me amarró, y me tapó la boca con cinta¡es una niña mala!

Ken puso los ojos en blanco.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo… - susurró el detective Ichijouji.

Tras Satoru aparecieron sus otros dos hijos y Kyo Motomiya, el hijo de su mejor amigo.

—¡Cómo eres de chismoso, Satoru! - renegó Kurumi -¡es que tu hijo no me deja concentrarme mientras conduzco, papÂ?A cada diez segundos grita que todos vamos a morir¿Verdad Zetaro?

El mediano de la familia encogió los hombros.

—Voy a mi recámara, tengo tarea - avisó mientras reverenciaba a Daisuke por la visita -, que tengan una buena tarde.

—Nos vemos, Zet - dijeron Daisuke y Kyo al mismo tiempo.

—Y ustedes dos, chicos, dejen de pelear que tenemos visitas - advirtió Ken -, cuando mamá regrese podrán quejarse con ella.

—¿Y adónde fue mamita?

—Fue al hospital un rato, Sato-kun - explicó Ken.

—Ah

—Por cierto, Kyo - comenzó a decir Daisuke -¿pudiste recoger lo papeles?

—Sí pap� aquí los tienes - Kyosuke hizo entrega de los documentos a su papá.

—¡Excelente!... o como diría mi amiga Yolei¡Bingo¿cierto, Ichijouji?

—Cierto Daisuke, has tenido una muy buena idea.

—¡Nah, la idea es vieja; me la dieron nuestros hijos y los digimons hace como un lustro…

—¡Un lustro son cinco años! - dijo Satoru con mucha emoción, como si el saber eso connotara sabiduría -¿verdad papÿ

—Así es Sato-kun, qué listo - felicitó el papá "este crío mío me recuerda tanto a mi hermano Ozamu" se dijo Ken, sonriendo.

—Hace cinco años fue nuestra primera aventura en el digimundo - recordó Kurumi. -¿desde ahí viene la idea?

—Jeje, sí, qué mala memoria tienen ustedes. - dijo Dai, sonriendo -, la idea surgió en aquél verano del 2027, después de que arreglamos lo de la fusión prohibida¿Recuerdan que ustedes hicieron un festival?

—¡Sí, claro! - gritó Kurumi -, según me acuerdo, hicimos una especie de espectáculo de despedida, y recuerdo que yo era la hermosa presentadora.

—Y yo era el otro conductor - agregó Kyosuke, pero Kurumi frunció el ceño.

—Ush¡no hace falta que presumas! - renegó -, pero señor Motomiya¿qué tiene que ver su idea con ese festival?

—Pues si haces memoria, Kurumi, recordarás que en ese espectáculo que ustedes nos regalaron a los adultos, presentaron algunos shows, y en uno de ellos hicieron la propuesta de hacer un museo del digimundo y los digimons, y que al mismo tiempo en el digimundo los digimons hicieran uno sobre niños elegidos.

—¡Ah, es verdad! - exclamó Kyosuke -, esa fue idea de Seiyuro, Osen y Zetaro¿no es así, papÿ

* * *

(Flash back—2027) 

_"Bueno, sin más preámbulo, daremos inicio al festival de despedida¿Qué tenemos primero, Kyosuke?"_

_"Nada más y nada menos que la presencia de Zetaro, Osen y Seiyuro, vienen a traer un bonito regalo para los digimons"._

_Se escuchó una extraña música de fondo y los tres chicos mencionados, entraron. Primero iba Osen, seguida de Zet, y por último, Sei, que venía cargando una roca bastante fea._

_"Muchas gracias por la presentación, Kyo - dijo Sei, mientras prácticamente le arrebataba el micrófono a Motomiya. - Nosotros queremos que este monumento quede estancado en el pensamiento de todos los digimons, y también pensamos en que sería bueno que hicieran un gran museo de los niños elegidos, nosotros fundaremos uno acerca del Digimundo"..._

(Fin de Flash back—2027)

* * *

—Qué ingenioso eres, papÂ?mira que yo no lo recordaba! 

—Es algo que siempre me quedó muy presente, Kyo - dijo Daisuke, ilusionado -, y bueno, tenemos las facilidades para hacer de esa idea de museo, una realidad.

—Cuenta con ello, Daisuke - agregó Ken, quien aún seguía demasiado entretenido con la comida del restaurante de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Taiki había salido huyendo del hospital con los puños apretados y los ojos perdidos; no sabía cómo controlarse y tampoco quería que nadie le viera a punto de llorar. Trotó hasta su casa sin mirar atrás, sin pretender echar un vistazo a su realidad. Mayumi lo siguió de cerca todo ese tiempo, pero jamás lo llamó ni procuró alcanzarlo, de alguna manera a ella también le hacía bien alejarse un poco del hospital y de la cirugía de Osen. Estaba preocupada por ello, sí, pero también se veía exaltada al ver a Taiki tan perturbado. 

Taiki llegó hasta su departamento, abrió la puerta, caminó hasta la alcoba de su padre, pero al no ver a nadie suspiró. Suspiró otra vez, y otra¡y una vez más, luego, al llegar a la cocina, se inclinó, se acomodó en cuclillas ante el cesto de la basura y comenzó a vaciarlo.

Mayumi lo miraba desde la entrada¿qué hacía Taiki?... observó que el moreno recogía trozos de papel y los guardaba celosamente en su bolsillo.

—¿Taik? - se atrevió a preguntar tras unos minutos -¿qué haces?

—Cómo que qué hago, May¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Te estaba siguiendo, Taik, quería ver si estabas bien.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas, estoy algo enojado porque no me gusta que me espíen.

—Escucha Taik, sé que estás preocupado por Osen, pero... ¿qué haces con esos trozos de papel?

—No te importa, May - entonces Taiki se puso de pie y miró a su amiga fijamente -, no me gusta que me sigan los pasos, ni siquiera tú... no vuelvas a seguirme May, y te lo digo por tu bien, porque no soy un tipo de fiar.

—No seas ridículo.

—Estaba recogiendo un examen... lo rompí esta mañana - mintió el gemelo hijo Taichi -, pero ya terminé¿nos regresamos al hospital?

—Aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

—¿Ah no, pues yo creo que sí. No hay mucho de qué hablar, los regaños me los da mi padre, los mimos mi hermana cuando no peleamos, y las preguntas me las haces tú, pero casi nunca contesto, vámonos.

Taiki pasó de largo a su amiga, sin que ella lo viera se restregó las lágrimas que gritaban el nombre de "mamá" de manera silenciosa.

* * *

Cody Hida conducía por la avenida principal de Odaiba; acababa de salir del juzgado, se veía como siempre: sereno y prudente. Había quedado en reunirse con sus amigos Daisuke y Ken para hablar sobre un proyecto que tenían sobre un museo, ya que Cody iba a encargarse de todos los movimientos legales necesarios. Iba algo retrasado, pero aún así iba lo más despacio posible, porque hoy era, para él, un día nostálgico: era el aniversario de la muerte de su esposa. En un día así¿cómo no pensar en el pasado? 

Además, la avenida estaba algo saturada de tráfico. "Qué raro" se dijo Cody "Aún es temprano¿por qué habrá tanto tráfico, si no es hora pico?" se despeinó los cabellos castaños y frenó abruptamente al notar que los carros de enfrente lo hacían.

Había lluvia de claxon, que sin duda alguna podían hasta causar jaqueca. Cody mandó por su comunicador un mensaje a Dai, para decirle que llegaría tarde.

—¡Pero si es usted, señor Hida! - escuchó de pronto Cody, por lo que bajó la ventanilla del auto, a lo mejor era un cliente, o a lo mejor era... era...

—¿Benjamín?

—Sí, Ben Tachikawa, el que usted conoce. ¡Menos mal que me lo encuentro! - rugió Ben, como fiera -, estaba en el aeropuerto, y entonces tomé un taxi, pero el estúpido taxista no me advirtió que su coche andaba mal y...

—Pensé que estabas en Estados Unidos visitando a Michael, chico - dijo Cody, con aire despistado.

—Pues sí, pero como me enteré de que adelantaron la operación de Osen, me vine de sorpresa¡pero no podré llegar a tiempo para estar con ella!

—Súbete entonces, yo pasaré por el hospital.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor Hida, no esperaba menos de usted. La verdad es que siempre me pareció el más educado de los amigos de mi bella madre - exclamó Ben, como un crío pequeño.

—... Eh, sólo sube, chico.

—¡_Yahooooo_! - gritó Ben, con los ánimos renacidos, subió su equipaje en el asiento trasero y se trepó a la autonave del bueno de Iori.

* * *

Osen estaba ahí, en el quirófano. Parecía la imagen de una vela, con el cuerpo pálido y la cabellera llameante. Estaba aterrada¿y cómo no estarlo, ella le temía a esos lugares: odiaba los hospitales, las medicinas, las inyecciones, el asma, las enfermedades¡todo eso, y sin embargo ahí estaba, en el quirófano, a punto de ser operada. Le reconfortaba que ahí estuviera Joe Kido, su médico de cabecera y además amigo de la familia, pero aún así no era suficiente. 

—Vas a contar hasta diez, y verás como quedas dormidita - dijo el anestesiólogo.

Osen asintió, y se despidió de todo lo que recordó: del doctor Kido, del _e-mail_ de su amigo secreto, _Óleo_... de su familia, de sus amigos... del quirófano.

Sabía que su asma no se iría para siempre, pero... pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de mejorar y respirar mejor.

"Debo ponerme bien muy pronto" se dijo mientras contaba hasta diez "Tengo que leer el mail de _Óleo_... tengo que platicar con papá... jugar con Tulo y saludar a Ben... voy a recuperarme pronto, o Taik se enojará conmigo... pero sobretodo, debo ponerme bien para poder ayudar con el proyecto del señor Motomiya... un museo de digimons¡qué idea más súper!... será un... espléndido... lugar... si las personas logran ir al museo, seguro... seguro... seguro que muchos se acordarán de los digi... mon".

Osen sólo alcanzó a contar hasta nueve.

_**

* * *

Tiempo después... **_

_"El empresario Daisuke Motomiya, junto a sus socios, han dado por inaugurado el proyecto llamado 'Museo de Digimons', que tiene como propósito dar a conocer a las personas a unas criaturas mitológicas llamadas monstruos digitales" _se le oyó decir al televisor: _"En compañía de 11 compañeros de trabajo, en donde se encuentran personalidades como el cantautor y astronauta, Yamato Ishida, y el diplomático de la ONU, Taichi Yagami, el millonario Motomiya ha cortado el listón rojo, que abre las puertas del museo"._

_"**-Nos sentimos muy contentos de que por fin las personas vayan a conocer más de los digimons**- ha dicho el empresario, al lado de su esposa e hijo -, **tenemos fe en que nuestro proyecto no sólo sea un centro de entretenimiento, sino una herramienta para que las personas reconozcan a los verdaderos digimons, que todos una vez tuvimos presentes**"._

_"El museo cuenta con las mejores instalaciones, novedosos diseños y gran material basado en los libros del escritor del best seller de la saga de Digimon, Takeru Takaishi"..._

—¡Bravo¡Espectacular! - aplaude Taichi, apagando el aparato -, sabemos que sales muy bien en televisión, Daisuke, pero ¿no sería mejor comenzar de una buena vez con la fiesta?

—No te burles, Taichi - reniega Daisuke -, la quieres apagar porque más adelante sales tú¿no?

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? - ríe Tai, de buen humor.

—¡Hombres, pero qué escandalosos! - se queja Yolei.

—_Bah_, lo que pasa es que quieres ver tu parte ¿no Miyako, con el cuento de que eres la directora del museo... - dice Daisuke, tocando los hombros de su amiga de cabellos violetas.

—¡Ay, y te lo agradeceré siempre, Davis, me aburría tanto en casa.

—El caso es que el museo Digimon ya es un hecho - interrumpe Hikari -, aún falta mucho por hacer, muchas secciones qué inaugurar, muchas atracciones por adherir, pero el primer paso de nuestro sueño ya es un hecho...

¿Saben que sería genial? - dice Mimi, con mirada soñadora -, pues que Palmon y los demás estuvieran aquí¡y si la puerta se abriera nuevamente me pondría contentísima!

—Ken y yo trabajamos en eso, Mimi, sé paciente - agrega Koushiro.

—Bueno, bueno, hay que hacer el brindis¿no¡estamos en una fiesta de celebración por nuestro museo! - sugiere Takeru, alzando su copa.

Los demás lo imitan.

—Hay que brindar por cada uno de los digimons que hemos conocido, por cada una de nuestras aventuras y nuestras vivencias, por cada sonrisa y cada lágrima que le regalamos al Digimundo... brindemos por todo ese cariño, por todos los sufrimientos, por nuestra amistad, por las memorias que se recuperarán con el museo... y sobretodo, brindemos por nuestros hijos, que son la nueva generación.

—¡Vaya, Sora, sí que se te dan los brindis - asegura Taichi.

—Entonces brindemos por lo que ha dicho Sora - añade Cody.

—¡Salud! - comienza a decir Ken, luego los demás hacen chocar las copas.

Nos encontramos en la sala principal del museo Digimon, llamada "File". La sala es la recepción y la entrada del lugar. Ahí se realiza una reunión privada, por eso hay unas cuantas mesas con manteles blancos y una barra de comida, patrocinada por el restaurante Motomiya. Al fondo hay tres megapantallas, una de ellas acaba de ser apagada, las otras se muestran de color azul, difuminado. El piso es una alfombra gomosa, de color marrón, da la apariencia de un suelo salvaje y hermoso. Las luces del lugar salen del techo y son cálidas, como los palpitantes sueños de los humanos. Ahí se encuentran varias personas, todos están de pie y hacen constantes .

Ahí están los elegidos y sus parejas, ya crecidos, con los corazones vibrantes y los ojos crecientes, como jóvenes, como niños, como si estuvieran viendo una aurora boreal, la misma de 1999.

Arriba, en el techo de ese lugar, los colores de las luces se distorsionan y parecen ondear, parece que se forma una línea astral.

—Hey, vean hacia arriba - dice Joe Kido, quien, como todos los caballeros presentes, vestía un traje de corbata y toda la cosa.

—Es una aurora boreal - anuncia Koushiro -, se ve tan real...

—¡Igual de hermosa que la primera vez! - chilla Mimi.

—Tiene los mismos colores - agrega Taichi -... ojalá fuera la misma de la otra vez.

—Oye, hermano¡ya puedes iniciar! - avisa Takeru, cuando las luces de la aurora, que habían sido creadas artificialmente, cedían ante la intimidad de la recepción y desaparecían ante un telón que se abría...

Que se abría para mostrar a un hombre maduro, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

—¡Que bien te ves, cielo! - le grita Sora a Matt, al verlo en el pequeño escenario -¡y ustedes dos lucen estupendos, chicos!

Al lado de Yamato hay dos chicos. El más joven, de cabellera rojiza y aproximados 11 años, está sentado en un banco y carga con una guitarra; la otra es una joven que viste de negro y trae en los labios una armónica.

—Va por gabumon y los demás... - dedica Yamato Ishida.

Y así empieza la canción.

Hay una serie de aplausos escuetos que se acaban rápidamente por la atención prestada a la melodía, a la canción que la voz de Yamato da vida.

Sora se abraza de Taichi, quien chifla de gusto y corresponde el abrazo de su amiga. Mimi se embarra a Koushiro, quien ni se inmuta pero sigue sonriendo. Daisuke intercambia miradas con Ken; Joe queda nostálgico, entre callado y sonrojado; Miyako despeina a Cody y Hikari y Takeru se dan la mano.

Tras el telón, la agitación es más notable. Un muchacho rubio se asoma constantemente al escenario, mientras que otro de anteojos lo reprende.

—¡Ándale Doguen, un poquito más! - ruega Seiyuro Takaishi -le sale tan bien esta rola al tío Matt.

—¡Se supone que estamos organizándole esta fiesta a nuestros padres, y aún falta servir el pastel!

—Pero si eso te toca a ti y a Toshiro, a mí no me metas.

—De todos modos no debes interrumpir el espectáculo.

—Aguafiestas... 

Doguen baja a Sei del "improvisado" escenario y lo arrastra al salón de al lado, el cuál es la cafetería "Digitatamon".

* * *

—Listo, mi receta secreta está lista - dice Toshiro, en su traje de chef y su gorro largo y blanco -¿verdad, Yuri-chan¡Todo perfecto! 

—Claro, siempre he dicho que mi novio es un experto cocinero.

—Es que después de haberlo quemado tres veces al final tenía que salir bien - dice Doguen, quien iba llegando junto a Seiyuro.

—Doguen, qué perverso eres con el buen Toshi - asegura Seiyuro, quien luego se acerca a Toshiro y le secretea: -_pst_, lo hizo Kyosuke¿verdad?

—Jaja, acertaste, Sei - agrega el canelo hijo de Hikari.

—Iré a decirle a los demás que comiencen a servir, en breve regreso... ¡y no pierdan el tiempo! - ruge Doguen, luego sale de la cafetería muy decidido.

—A fe mía que está peor que nunca de obsesivo - juzga Sei.

—Pobre Doguen, quiere que todo salga bien - dice Yuri -, iré a ayudarle, Toshi.

Toshiro se inclina para besar a su novia, quien sale del lugar.

—Ahh, qué bien me siento hoy - exclama Seiyuro.

—¿Cómo va todo allá afuera? - pregunta Toshiro.

—¡Bien, debiste ver la aurora boreal que hizo Osen con la computadora, y ahorita está cantando mi tío Matt.

—Acompáñame a fumar un cigarrillo para que me sigas contando.-pide Toshiro.

—Ni que estuviera loco; además, hoy no se fuma, vamos a espiar.

—Sabes Sei, a veces pareces más pequeño que nuestra hermanita.

Seiyuro y Toshiro siguen a Yuri y a Doguen; el primero con una sonrisa en la cara, y el segundo con un gesto de hastío, porque quiere su cigarro.

—¡Un día de estos me las vas a pagar, _insetillo_! - grita un joven. De repente Toshiro y Seiyuro se hacen a un lado cuando ven pasar a un torbellino pelirrojo en un triciclo de metal, lo persigue de cerca un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos enfurecidos.

—¿Esos no eran el travieso Tulo y su perverso hermano Ben?

—Creo que sí - le responde Toshiro a Seiyuro. Segundos después una joven pelirroja, de vestido verde, cruza por donde mismo, sólo que ella viene caminando y con el rostro alivianado.

—Hola chicos¿por aquí pasaron mis hermanos?

—Si te refieres al torbellino pelirrojo y a su verdugo, se fueron por ahí - informa Seiyuro.

—Ah, gracias.

—¿Y qué sucede con ellos dos?

—Bueno, creo que Tulo atropelló los pies de Ben con su bicicleta... sabía que si traía su bici no iba a resultar nada bueno, pero qué se le va a hacer.

—Vaya...

—Luces preciosa hoy, O-chan, te has recuperado de tu operación muy rápidamente¡y te ves tan vigorosa¿cierto Toshi?

—Cierto Sei, pero yo creo que O-chan está alegre por otra cosa.

—Es que hoy es un día especial... recuerdo que cuando me operaban soñé con este momento - admite la pelirroja hija de Izzy -, además, _Óleo _me escribió una nueva carta, y ya tengo ganas de contarle todo lo de hoy.

—¿_Óleo_¿Quién es ese? - pregunta Toshiro.

—Un amigo por internet que conocí hace unos meses.

—Ahh, es tu cybernovio - corrige Seiyuro.

Osen se pone colorada.

—¡Ay no, Sei¿Cómo crees! - acto seguido la pelirroja se despide con un gesto y se aleja por donde han pasado sus "hermanos".

—Acabo de ver el rostro de una niña enamorada - dice Sei.

—... ?tú crees! - se escandaliza Toshiro -, pues quien quiera que sea el tal _Óleo_, pues tiene suerte de tener a una niña como mi _hermanita _O-chan.

Los hermanos del alma, como se apodaban desde niños, siguen su camino; de un rincón sale un joven de cabellos morados y ojos grandes. Las mejillas del muchacho están escarlatas, pero asimismo tiene una mirada triste y desgastada.

—La verdad - susurra para sí mismo -, no creo que el tal _Óleo _tenga tanta suerte, como ellos dicen... nadie puede tener buena suerte si sólo dice mentiras.

—Hey, Zetaro Ichijouji - dice Doguen Kido, salido de la nada - según recuerdo tú eres de los repartidores¿no es así?

—Sí, eso creo.

—¡Pues ya va a ser hora de servir el pastel, repórtate en la cocina.

—Te tomas muy enserio todo esto, Doguen...

—¡Andando!

—Sí, ya voy, ya voy.

—¡Hermano! - Cuando Zetaro va hacia la cocina, siente que alguien le abraza las piernas.

—Sato-kun¿qué haces?

—Quiero ayudarte, es que Min y Tulo no se toman el trabajo en serio porque están chiquitos¿puedo ir contigo, puedo¿Verdad que sí?

—Eh, claro, ven conmigo Sato-kun.

—¡Pero no hagan destrozos en la cocina Zetaro y Satoru!

—Doguen-chan, respira hondo y profundo, que un día de estos te da un infarto.

—Yuri, es que esto es serio. Los jóvenes de hoy necesitamos ser serios para lograr sobresalir; y la verdad es que todo se lo toman a juego aquí¡inclusive tú!

—Pero es que es divertido¿no crees?

—Bueno, la música está bonita, el señor Ishida canta bien, mis papás se ven contentos... supongo que sí es divertido.

—Ánimo Doguen, vamos a lo del pastel.

* * *

Cerca de ahí en la cabina de sonido, una joven de anteojos está nivelando el audio de los micrófonos y las bocinas. 

—Bájale un poco al micrófono de la armónica, Kyosuke.

—Sí - dice Kyosuke -, pero Kurumi¿y cuál canal es...?

—Eres tan torpe para esto, Kyo, deberías traerme unas bebidas porque tengo calor.

—...

—¡VE!

—Está bien, las traeré si aceptas tener una cita.

—Jamás saldría con mocosos como tú, Kyo, eres muy infantil.

—...

—Taiki, ya oíste a Kyo, no quiere ir por bebidas¿podrías hacerlo tú?

Taiki está perdido en el monitor, donde Yamato Ishida y sus hijos interpretan una canción. El joven de melena de león está embobado con la figura nívea y de cerámica de May Ishida, los ojos le tiritan mientras ve cómo la rubia toca al ritmo de la guitarra y el bajo. Se ve divina, como una musa.

—¡TAIKI!

—¿Eh, no grites tanto, Kurumi.

—Ve por las bebidas.

—Ni que estuviera loco, suficiente tengo con ayudar en esto¡qué tontería, en primer lugar yo no quería hacer esta ridícula fiesta, sólo es gastadero de dinero; hubiera preferido salir con mis amigos.

—Uyyy, seguro que sí, se iban a pasar la tarde muy contentos hablando de "El Capital" de Carlos Marx para apoyar sus tontas ideas de socialismo utópico, y luego se iban a largar al parque a hacer destrozos¡no me hagas reír!

—Ya, Kurumi, déjalo en paz, yo iré por las bebidas.

—Bien Kyosuke, hasta que por fin haces algo de servir.

—uu!

* * *

Kyosuke sale de la cabina de audio y se topa con Toshi y Sei. 

—Kurumi quiere soda - dice Kyo -¿me acompañan a la cocina?

—Mal Kyo, muy mal, no sé cómo dejas que esa mujer te maneje. - lo regaña Seiyuro.

—Créeme que yo tampoco lo comprendo del todo - suspira Kyo -, supongo que me gusta demasiado.

—Vamos a la cocina entonces, sirve que le das buen gusto al pastel que hiciste y que todos creen que hice yo. - dice Toshiro.

Kyo y Toshi se alejan; Seiyuro por su parte se vuelve a asomar al escenario, la canción del tío Matt ya casi acaba.

Sei sonríe. Poco a poco se le encalambra la espalda de sensaciones placenteras, en breves instantes, pero con una suavidad única, siente que un par de manos lo rodean.

—Te estaba buscando - le murmura una voz al oído.

—Yo también - dice él, dándose la vuelta.

La ve frente a él, con los cabellos marrón recogidos en una elegante coleta y el vestido blanco, entallado.

—Te ves muy bien, Hide, pareces una... ¡diosa!

—No seas exagerado Sei-chan - retoba ella, sonriendo -, vamos a que me ayudes a servir el pastel.

—Es inevitable, supongo... - enuncia el chico, alejándose de la cortinilla -, Hide, hoy que te ves tan sublime¿no sería el momento adecuado para decirle a tu papá que salimos?

Hidemi niega

—Aún no Sei... no sería buena idea.

—Ya veo.

—Sé que no te gusta estar haciendo esto a escondidas, pero es lo mejor.

—Como digas Hide, pero ya sabes que...

—Shhh¡hoy es una noche estupenda!

Seiyuro le acaricia la espalda a Hidemi y le besa la frente.

—Sí Hide, hoy es una noche estupenda.

Los dos miran hacia abajo, al oír un ruidito. Ahí se encuentran a Minagawa Takaishi, quien parece estar dormidita en el piso.

—¡Min-chan! - dice Sei, levantándola en sus brazos -¿otra vez te dormiste?

—Es muy temprano, son las ocho de la noche.

—Es que esta nena duerme demasiado, papá dice que es normal, pero mamá-Hikari quiere llevarla al doctor.

—Debe ser sólo que está cansadita¿no crees?

—Sí, debe ser eso. Todos hemos trabajado duro para esta celebración.

Seiyuro acomoda a la pequeña Min en sus brazos; la pequeña se arropa en el traje negro de su hermano y comienza a hablar entre sueños.

—_... Wizardmon... y vuela... vamos... Kodai... _- la niña sonríe mientras sueña. Seiyuro la abraza con fuerza, y junto con Hidemi, se asoma por el escenario.

_Si tú lo deseas, _

_puedes volar_

_sólo tienes que confiar_

_mucho en ti y seguir_

_puedes contar conmigo,_

_te doy todo mi apoyo..._

Entre la canción, entre aquellas sonrisas, entre esas prisas y pasteles, entre las celebraciones, la aurora boreal volvió a aparecer, y entonces, sólo entonces los elegidos saben que habrá un mañana... parece que va a llover _digivices_.

**

* * *

**

F i n

_

* * *

Después de haber apagado el monitor que ha contado la historia de las memorias borradas, las luces nuevamente iluminan el escenario, esta vez hay una conductora de cabellos castaños, recogidos en una coleta, tiene ojos de chocolate y sonrisa soñadora. _

_**-¡Finalmente se cierra el ciclo de Fusión Prohibida y Memorias Borradas! – **dice la chica, con un tono de voz dulce **-, mi nombre es Hidemi Yagami y la autora CieloCriss me ha escogido para despedirme de todos ustedes, los lectores que han hecho posible la larga publicación de esta historia. A decir verdad yo me siento muy feliz de que la autora me haya considerado para esta despedida¡estoy tan contenta, y el final me gustó (aunque CieloCriss, como siempre, piensa que pudo quedar mucho mejor). Aunque casi no hubo acción y todo eso¡hubo puntadas interesantes, como lo de Osen y su amigo secreto Óleo, que en realidad es Zet, lo de mi romance son Sei-chan (pero por favor, no le vayan a decir a decir a nadie, es un secreto), lo del museo de los digimons, los sueños de Min, lo de la carta que mamá nos mandó a Taiki y a mí, del encuentro de Sei con el viejo Toriyama¡en fin, pasaron muchas cosas y quedé conforme… ahh, por cierto, **_**CieloCriss_ lamenta no haber publicado antes, piensa que toda esa tardanza repercutió en los resultados (según ella muy ñoños)… pero ya_**_ **nada puede hacer al respecto¿no, así que yo mejor ni me preocupaba por eso** – Hide sonríe, cruza los brazos y toma aire **-, así que, queridos lectores, **_**CieloCriss_ quiere dar por cerrado formalmente este fic¡Muchas gracias a todos, TODOS los lectores, gracias a todos los que le dieron ánimos a la historia, a los personajes a la trama, a este final… Como dice _CC_, se cierra un ciclo en el que ella dedicó mucho de su tiempo en estos fics, y esperamos que el futuro traiga cosas mejores para todos ¿no¡Vaya, mi hermano Taiki tiene razón, soy una cursi de lo peor… pero, jeje, a nombre de todos mis amigos y de los adultos elegidos¡gracias y hasta pronto!..._**

_Hidemi se ve interrumpida por una segunda persona, ya que de repente ha subido al escenario una chica pelirroja de baja estatura y cuerpo delgado._

_**-¿Osen? –** saluda Hide **- ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**-¡Hide-san! –** contesta **Osen -, es que antes de que cierres el fic, **_**CieloCriss_ me ha mandando a dar un aviso._**

_**-Ah, pues dalo, amiga mía.**_

_La pelirroja hija de Izzy asiente, recupera el aliento y toma el micrófono de Hidemi._

_**-Hola a todos – **dice brevemente **-, antes de que esto se acabe, la autora quiere informar que próximamente va a publicar unos fics que tiene por ahí que son sobre nosotros, los hijos de los elegidos.**_

_**-¿De verdad?** – interrumpe Hide._

_**-Sí… es que ella no podía publicarlos antes, pero ya con MB terminada, se tomará esa libertad** – avisa Osen, con timidez **-. Eso era todo, Hide-san, yo mejor me retiro.**_

_**-Hasta luego, Osen –** se despide la gemela hija de Taichi, luego vuelve a tomar el micrófono y se despide **-¡ahora sí, amigos!... este es el fin… ¡Adiós!**_

_(A IoriJestez¡Feliz cumple!)_

_(A todos mis amigos de gracias)_

_Hasta luego._

_Se cierra el telón. Ahora todo está negro en la imaginación de una autora._

_

* * *

_


End file.
